Young Justice
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: "You awake, kid?" Oh yeah, his eyes were still closed. Danny cracked them open and was met with black boots. His eyes traveled up the figures body. Black suit, black cape, black cowl, yellow bat symbol. Batman. Classic Danny-Dead Parents-G.I.W. with a twist.
1. Prologue

**10/05/16: Because of a lovely guest that made me laugh (to said guest: it's really impressive you've read this story 30 times; that's a lot of frikkin words to read and re-read, dude), I now feel like I have to explain why this story is so much of a train-wreck and why I find it embarrassing to have on my record. XD Now, keep in mind, I'm giving an overview of the story as a whole, not in individual chapters. I despise the story as a whole with a burning passion, but there are chapters I do like and think, "Oh, that was clever." Also, just because I hate this doesn't mean you will. Unfortunately. XD**

**Ok, so this story is all over the place. I mean this in the most literal sense of the word problem. All good stories are based on a three-act structure. _I cannot find that structure in this story._ I can find two separate stories with three acts, and I can find three acts within individual chapters, but I cannot find only three acts with this as a whole. And even within the separate three acts, there are still pieces (like a mirror moment) missing. That bothers me a lot. Also, Danny's "lie" was never fleshed out enough, in my opinion, and it completely disappeared by the time this story got to "Not A Happy New Years." By then, it was little lies that were resolved within a few chapters. That also bothers me just a lot. Danny's character consistency was also not on point. There were literally chapters where he was basically crazy and by the next chapter, he was fine. And those are just a few points. I could go on all day why this is, in all technical terms, a bad work of fiction (because that's what evolving writers do: critize their work when they realize that probably wasn't a good idea), but I will not because you lovely people have better things to do. (Unless you want to know all the reasons, then PM me! I will gladly rant from the first act to the resolution! XD) Overall, it's just a random story (people have doubted me on this and then later admitted I was right; it's hilarious), and I cannot claim that it was good. Cause it wasn't. However, there are a lot of people that say otherwise, and I've finally given up fighting them on that point. It's just not worth it. XD**

* * *

**Hey guys! KodiakWolfe13 at your service!**

**Kadzait: AND ME!**

**Me: And Kadzait... He's here too...**

**Kadzait: You suck.**

**Me: I KNOW I DO! Anyways! This story is one of my favorites out of all the ones I've written! So please don't kill my soul with flames or I will hunt you down (Kadzait: When she gets ticked, she turns scary...). I hope you all enjoy! This story is kinda exaggerated so ignore that part.**

**Kadzait: Or you can ignore all of it!**

**Me: *smacks Kad* PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (he's my cartoon crush, though), Young Justice, or that picture.**

Prologue

_Danny held onto his bucket for dear life. The boat he was on hit another wave, and he vomited into it again. His head swam like it was in the sea he was on, he couldn't see strait, and sweat dripped down his face. His white hair fell into his eyes, and his green eyes remained dull. _Withdrawal dubbed with sea sickness sucks, this cannot get any worse,_he thought._

_He regretted even thinking it instantly._

_He heard a loud BANG, and felt the boat rattle, but this was different from the other times. At least he didn't retch again._

_He heard screaming, something about the boat going to blow? Danny could care less right now. Then an idea struck him. This was his time to escape! Danny shakily got up, and headed for the door. Whose idea was it to put him in the boiler room again? Oh yeah, everyone was drunk when they did it._

_As he was walking past the very big water tank, he felt another explosion as the boat hit another wave. The two combined had enough force to knock the tank over, and fall right on Danny. The boy in question fell to the ground and screamed. He thought he felt his spine splinter from the force of the tank. He tried to get up, but upon moving his arms, he convulsed in pain. _

_So, now he was sweating, his head was spinning, he couldn't see straight, he had a water tank on him that felt like a thousand pounds, he couldn't feel his legs, and moving everything above the waist convulsed when he moved it. Great, just peachy._

_The boat hit another wave and Danny really wanted to hurl again. He groaned as pain landed in his stomach. Oh, how he wanted out right now._

_He heard more screaming, something about getting to the life boats. With Danny's head hurting, and the fact he couldn't think of what the answer of two plus two is, he couldn't comprehend what the heck that meant._

_He didn't have to wait more than two minutes because the boat exploded, and everything faded to black._

_When he woke up again, he found that his hair was black, the feeling of wood under him, his head and stomach still hurt, he still couldn't feel his legs, and he also didn't dare move his arms. Though he was now stuck in the middle of the ocean, and he somehow survived an explosion (again), he found himself staring at his black hair. When the last time he had seen it, he didn't remember._

_When he finally pulled his eyes away from his raven hair, he found himself staring at a sinking cargo boat, and the water turning brown and red from blood, some of it his. Debris floated in the water, and Danny vaguely saw a life boat being paddled away with a few survivors. _

_Now, he knew he should feel like he should help them even after everything they did to him, but the only thing he felt was numb. He didn't care, he realized vaguely, he wanted them gone and to never see them again._

_The survivors were soon out of sight, and Danny just stared at the brown red sea water. He saw something pop into his line of sight._

_A dorsal fin._

_It was a perfect triangle, no curve. A shark. More started to appear as the one left his line of view._

_So, he was going to die. As long as it was quick, he didn't care. He had nothing left to live for anyway, so what was the point? And who would want to live with the memories of what happened to him? No one, that's who. So, why should he?_

_He was going to close his eyes and wait for his doom, but before he could, another fin appeared. It was black, and huge, and slightly curved. It was three or four feet high, and shined. For some reason, the word 'orca' popped into Danny's mind, but he couldn't figure out why._

_As soon as it appeared, all the sharks fled. Danny sighed mentally. And there went his chance of happiness. Weird, most people didn't want to die, and would be happy they were rescued. But Danny was weird, and would remain that way._

_The orca swam over, and Danny noticed something weird, it didn't have any white on it except for the two spots on the sides of its head. Other than that, it was completely black. _I attract all kinds of weird things_, Danny thought._

_The orca gently nudged his hand that was floating in the water, since he was lying on his side. Oceanus; that was her name. Danny didn't know how, but he knew that was her name._

_"Thank you." Danny whispered, almost inaudibly. Oceanus let out a clicking noise before sinking into the sea. Danny felt her presence under and around him. She was not gone. She was simply swimming around him, pushing the water so he would float in the direction of land, he supposed._

_Danny let his eyes close, though he did not fall asleep. It didn't feel right that he should fall asleep under the watch of the female orca. Something wasn't right with that. What? He didn't know._

_So, Danny floated for a few days and nights, in the middle of the ocean, unmoving, and being watched over by the orca Oceanus. Danny ended up retching more than once, causing him pain at his violent movements. He usually baked in the hot sun, but Oceanus was quick to throw some water on him to keep him cool. In the night, it felt so good to feel the brisk air._

_Danny, here and there, saw a black dolphin dorsal fin. _More black?,_he had thought. The dolphin had approached him, and gently nudged him hand. It brought a smile to his face. _Whisper_, he had thought, _Whisper is your name_. The dolphin had given him an approving(?) clicking sound and dove into the water around him._

_It was calm like this for a few days. A few days that Danny had been starved and dehydrated more than usual. And he couldn't figure out why he kept hurling, except for the fact he was still going through withdrawal, and sea sickness. Danny thought it couldn't go any smoother. (If you could call this smooth) Of course, he just had to jinx himself once again._

_The storm hit in the middle of the night, scaring Danny half to death when he heard the giant rumble of thunder, and saw the flash of lightning in the sky, lighting the water up for a split second._

_Oceanus and Whisper tried to stabilize the pathetic piece of wood he called a raft, but he still ended up falling into the dark waters._

_Upon the violent jerking, he ended up convulsing as he started to fall to the bottom of the very deep Atlantic Ocean._

_The spasms gradually subsided and Danny, ignoring the sting to his eyes, opened them and looked around. He was still fairly close to the top of the water, and very little light actually made it to his level of the ocean, but that was all Danny needed. _

_He carefully looked around, moving his eyes back and forth. A flash to his right, a bigger one to his left. For a minute he thought it was Oceanus and Whisper, but dread filled his stomach, making it feel worse. Unlike with these creatures, a warm feeling would spread throughout his body._

_No, these were not the sea mammals he knew. They were sharks. Hungry sharks._

_Danny closed his eyes, and accepted his fate. Oceanus and Whisper only prolonged it. This time he would not be spared. This time he jinxed himself for the better. _

_The sea mammals came out of nowhere and the sharks fled once again. Oceanus gently started pushing Danny to the surface. They easily broke the water line, but was met with howling winds, giant waves, loud thunder that made Danny's ears pound, and lightning that burned his eyes._

_Now that he could breathe, Danny felt some pressure from his head leave, but most of it stayed, making it throb. _

_Oceanus had already taken off in some direction, unknown to Danny. Whisper was ahead of them, leading the orca. It seemed that the farther they went, the worse the storm got, until it stopped and only a few raindrops dropped on Danny's skin._

_The hybrid cracked open his eyes. The storm was all around them, going on full blast. He looked up and saw a few stars. They were in the eye of the storm, the one place where they were safe at the moment. _

_Now that they were safe, Danny, being as gentle as he could, slid himself down to pectoral fin, and laid on his stomach before retching. He had kept the urge down, but he couldn't fight it anymore._

_When he was done, and was resting his head on Oceanus's fin, she swam a few feet away, and stopped. Whisper appeared next to the orca, clicking worriedly. _

_Danny laid on Oceanus's fin for some time, puking every once in awhile. Then, as Whisper floated next to him, he got an idea. He slowly slid off Oceanus's fin, and Whisper was there to catch him before he went under._

_Oceanus disappeared under the waves, and swam around them. Danny rested his head on Whisper's back, and closed his eyes. Whisper stayed afloat, even as Danny added more weight to vomit._

_When the storm dispersed, Whisper and Oceanus came to silent agreement, and somehow, Danny ended up back on Oceanus again. He didn't argue since it was easier to hold onto her this since they had somehow got him propped up against her dorsal fin and sitting up on her saddle. (On orca's, it's a little patch of grey behind their dorsal fins, but here it's a light shade of black.)_

_The two sea mammals swam day and night, occasionally switching off to hold Danny and take the lead. A few days after the storm, Danny felt like his stomach had caved in, which it had. Whisper usually tried to catch some shrimp for him, and he'd eat it hungrily, even though he usually puked it up later on._

_After what felt like forever, they spotted land, and the two mammals took Danny into a big boat harbor. _

_That is why Danny was now holding onto Whisper weakly, as they floated near a small boat dock. He had no idea where Oceanus was, she had left some time ago. _

_Danny added some more weight to Whisper as he leaned over and heaved up the small amount of shrimp they had caught him earlier in the day. When he placed his head back on Whisper's back, he noticed something._

_He felt _warm_._

_Normally he felt cool during the night, his normal body temperature. During the day, when the sea mammals splashed water on him, he would feel his normal body temperature there too, instead of the fake heat he felt when the sun beat on him._

_That meant he had a fever. Freak._

_He groaned. Another thing wrong with him, how could this get worse? He heard a boat driving towards them slowly, and Whisper swam into the shadow of another one. The boat went past them with no delay. You know, shouldn't they be getting help? I mean, Danny was practically dying. _

_After the boat had left his sight, Whisper swam towards the dock and floated next to it. Danny's eyes closed. Maybe he could rest for a minute, maybe five. You know what, ten sounded good. Twenty sounded even better. A good night's rest sounded fantastic. Yeah… He'd do that. His eyes closed, and not even a second later, strong but gentle hands grasped his arms._

_Danny's shoulders tensed, dramatically. The person started to pull him out, but Danny screamed when a shot of white-hot pain flared throughout the upper half of his body. The person, in shock he supposed, dropped him back onto Whisper, who made a disapproving clicking noise._

_The person didn't give up though. Somehow, he was able to get Danny out of the water and laid him onto the wooden dock without hurting him. Once out of the water, Danny noticed how sticky and crusty his skin felt. It was uncomfortable._

_"You awake, kid?" Oh yeah, his eyes were still closed. Danny cracked them open and was met with black boots. His eyes traveled up the figures body. Black suit, black cape, black cowl, black bat symbol. _

_Batman._

_Danny, not concerned at all by the intimidating figure, looked to the bay. Whisper had swam away, and now floated next to Oceanus. The orca must've gotten the Dark Knight, Danny guessed._

_His eyes drooped again. "Kid, you ok?" Danny's eyes closed. As he did, the two sea mammals made clicking noises. They knew he was ok and he felt their presence leave. Not like they swam off to the ocean, but more like… vanish. As they did, the Dark Knight had started shouting at him to wake up._

_But Danny fell into Nevermore before he could ponder where the two sea mammals went, or why the Caped Crusader was begging him to stay awake. _

**(nudges you) Heh, heh, so how'd you like? Did it completely suck or should I continue? AS LONG AS ONE PERSON WANTS ME TO, I WILL UPDATE! So if you want me to update, REVIEW AND TELL ME SO! I would love it if you reviewed. I'm gonna be updating tomorrow, so please tell me as soon as possible! Thank you! Love you all!**

**Kadzait: Stop with the authors note.**

**Me: *tackles Kad and starts beating the crap out of him* I would also like to add that if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! I HATE IT when I find mistakes when I've been over one chapter a few billion times!**


	2. Independance Day

**Guys, you make me cry tears of joy, SEE!: *cries tears of joy* -TEARS OF JOY! Your reviews made me feel so amazing! I was all warm and fuzzy on the inside!**

**Kadzait: Oh, the irony...**

**Me: What irony?**

**Kadzait: Oh, you know, the irony where you feel warm and fuzzy when in reality you're dark, sinister, cold, a total nut job-**

**Me: WALK AWAY OR DIE.**

**Kadzait: *runs for safety bunker***

**Disclaimer: I do not own, now will I ever, Danny Phantom, Young Justice, or that awesome picture on the front.**

Ch.1: Independence Day

**Gotham City: July 4th, 12:00****EDT**

A father put a few hotdogs and hamburgers onto a platter his daughter was holding. They looked at the people who were now screaming and running in fright as a cold blue fog rolled in. They watched as one woman was frozen solid, along with a few other people after.

They looked up at the hill where the chaos was coming from, stunned as a few snowflakes flew down. The son got up from the table and hugged his father around the waist in fear. Mister Freeze, with a giant freeze gun, was the one on the hill.

"Enjoying family time?" He asked sarcastically, and pointed the gun at them. His voice was low and slightly ragged. He shot the family and they froze, even though they tried to scatter. "My family has other plans."

Mister Freeze slipped down from an ice slope and looked at the people running away. He pointed his gun at them, but a Bat-a-rang put his aim off. "Batman, I was wondering-" A child-like laughter filled the air. It echoed eerily.

Robin, the Boy Wonder, came down from the sky and used Mister Freeze's glass dome as a jump pad, before landing a few feet away, knocking Mister Freeze down. He shot a few more Bat-a-rangs, cracking Mister Freeze's glass dome.

"Oh, Boy Wonder... The Batman sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm under-whelmed." The ice man said.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here." Robin said, slightly irritated. Mister Freeze smiled faintly.

"Kids, always in such a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments. Forever." His gun started to fire up, but Robin was more annoyed than intimidated.

"Not talking to you..."

Mister Freeze caught on, and turned around.

Batman jumped into the air, blocking out the sun for a split second, and easily punched through Mister Freeze's cracked glass dome.

**Star City: July 4th, 09:01****PDT**

Icicle Jr. landed in the middle of the bridge, causing most of the cars to swivel and crash. He made a ramp behind him. A car drove up it, and landed on its side. Other cars around it swiveled and crashed. Icicle Jr. laughed and threw his hands in the air. Two arrows impaled themselves into the ice ramp next to him, beeping. Icicle looked at them, and a few more landed around him, one embedding in his shoulder. It blew up in his face. Literally.

He held his head for a second before looking at the doers on top of the support beams of the bridge. It was Green Arrow and Speedy. The two both took out another arrow and got ready to fire.

"Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." Ice boy said as his skinny arms grew in size. He threw a ton a sharp ice spikes at the heroes.

"Juniors doing this for attention?" Speedy said, as they let loose arrows that destroyed two spikes. The two moved out of the way as the other spikes hit the beam. They ran down the suspender cable.

"I'm telling you now; This little distraction better not interfere." Speedy continued. They jumped, as they let more arrows fly. Icicle Jr. made a shield in front of him, as two arrows pierced the middle, and exploded, causing the shield to shatter.

Icicle Jr. threw more spikes at Speedy, but the archer jumped, flipped, grabbed an arrow, aimed, and fired, all in one fluid motion. The arrow flew through a hole in a new shield and scraped Icicle's jaw. The force made him fall to the ground, unconscious.

Speedy jumped down behind Green Arrow, who laughed as he stood in front of Junior.

"Kid had a glass jaw." Speedy was not so amused.

"Hilarious. Can we go? Today's the day."

**Pearl Harbor: July 4th, 06:02****HST**

Killer Frost shot another beam of ice at Aquaman, who easily jumped out of the way. He was running to her, when he was frozen solid. Aqualad jumped down in front of him, and started running towards Frost. Aquaman joined him after breaking out of the ice.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." Aquaman said. Aqualad kept running, not looking back.

"Right now, My King, I'm more focused on the matter at hand."

The hero and partner dodged any on-coming blasts from Killer Frost.

She shot two beams at Aqualad, who jumped in the air, grabbed his water-bearers, and formed maces made of water. Glowing tattoos appeared along his body. Killer Frost shot a blue beam, and it hit the maces, causing them to freeze. Aqualad, not himdered at all, landed in front of her, and used the frozen maces to punch her,efficiently knocking her out, and breaking his hands out of the ice.

Aqualad put his bearers back, and Aquaman walked up beside him. He had a knowing smile.

"Well?"

Aqualad gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, I'm excited. Today's the day."

**Central City: July 4th, 11:03****CDT**

Flash and Kid Flash ran in circles around Captain Cold, shooting his freeze ray everywhere, but none hitting the speedsters. He shot a car, though, and a building.

"Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a little cliché, even for Captain Cold?" Flash asked. Captain Cold ignored him, and the fact that his pride was dwindling away, in return for shooting another car.

"Come on, we don't have time for this!" Kid Flash yelled, slipping on his goggles. He ran straight at Captain Cold, getting some Frost on his shoulder as he did, but in the end taking his gun.

Captain Cold growled at him, but Flash quickly knocked him unconscious with one punch.

"Calm down, Kid." Flash said, as Kid Flash ran up beside him.

"Oh please, you'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even! No, no way! Today is the day!" Kid Flash yelled.

**Washington D.C.: July 4th, 14:00****EDT**

Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad stood outside the Hall of Justice. Batman laid a hand on Robin's shoulder with a rare smile.

"Today's the day." The Dark Knight said.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow added, "Headquarters of the Justice League."

"Aw man!" Kid Flash complained as he and his mentor came to a stop in front of the others. "I knew we'd be the last ones here!"

No one said anything in return and the mentors and apprentices started to walk to the hall, right in-between a ton of reporters and bystanders.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Junior!"

"His name is Speedy!"

"No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well, that makes no sense."

Green Arrow leaned forward to talk over the ruckus.

"You ready to see the inner sanctum?" He asked.

"Born ready." Speedy answered, happily.

"Glad we're all here." Aqualad said.

Kid Flash was practically spewing happiness. "Have all four sidekicks even been at the same place at the same ti-" "Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy said defensively.

Kid Flash drew back at being rebuked. "Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little over-whelmed." His happiness was back.

Robin turned to him, a little annoyed.

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" He said as they walked into the Hall. Statues of the founding members of the Justice League were standing tall above them in a golden glory.

Robin's eyes were wide.

"Oh, maybe that's why."

A door opened. Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter exited.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." Martian Manhunter said, and they entered the door as Manhunter continued. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallium, and of course, our library."

Flash faced the teens. "Make yourselves at home."

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad sat in seats around the room, while Speedy remained standing. The archer narrowed his eyes at the adults talking about the four ice villains. Then, as he was finishing up, Batman turned to them. "We shouldn't be long." The adults, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Red Tornado all turned to the Zeta-Beams.

"Batman; 02, Aquaman; 06, Flash; 04, Green Arrow; 08, Martian Manhunter; 07, Red Tornado; 16."

Another door opened, leading to the portal.

"That's it!?"

All the adults turned to Speedy. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back-stage pass!" Speedy yelled, crossing his arms.

The adults remained calm.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said.

"Oh really!" Speedy yelled again, pointing to reporters who were snapping pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!?"

Green Arrow stepped forward. "Roy, you just need to be patient." He said.

"What I need is respect!" The archer turned to the other teens. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!"

The other teens shared a confused look.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy said. "You're playing their game! Why? Because you think they play fair! Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

Kid Flash leaned forward. "Well yeah, but I thought step one was getting a tour of the HQ." He said.

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ!"

All the adults had eyes on Speedy.

"I bet they never told you! This is just a false front for tourists, and a pit-stop for Zeta-Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!"

Green Arrow looked at the other adults. They were furious. More like seething.

"I know, I know, but I thought that maybe we could make an exception." Green Arrow said sheepishly. Batman narrowed his eyes. "Or not..."

Aquaman stepped forward. "You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down, or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room! And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner. But not anymore!" Speedy threw down his hat, swearing off his partnership to Green Arrow.

Everyone was in shock as he walked away.

"I guess they were right about you; You're not ready." Speedy said to the other teens as he walked past them and out the door.

"Phantom; B02."

"Sorry, I'm late!"

All the adults and teens were in a battle stance in a minute, the tension vanishing For the time being. Surprisingly, Batman and Robin didn't fall into a stance.

The figure running from the Zeta-portal, stopped, skidding on the ground as he did, and put his hands up. "Whatever the media said I did, I swear! I didn't do it!"

As he stood there, they got a better look at him. He wore a black, armored hazmat suit, with white boots, gloves, a belt, DP symbol, and collar. He also wore a white cloak made of the same material Batman's was, and held up by two emeralds on either side of his collarbone. The hood was up, casting a shadow over the top half of his face. They also noticed he was a little underweight, and had a silver wooden flute at his hip.

"Batman, is that…" Robin trailed off. Batman nodded with a smirk. The adults were confused, and it gave way to utter astonishment as Robin jumped forward and hugged the figure. "Danny!" The figure laughed, and the hood of his cloak fell down.

It revealed a wild mess of stark white hair, that put snow to shame, and toxic green eyes that make toxic chemicals look like the snow. Dark circles were prominent under his eyes.

"Hey, Rob." The figure said. Robin pulled back, and Batman stepped forward.

"You're late." The Dark Knight said. 'Danny' rolled his eyes.

"I said I was sorry. You-know-who was being really annoying, trying to get my hair nice and straight. Again." Batman rolled his eyes.

"Who are you? Who is this?" Flash said quickly. Danny, upon remembering they were there, turned to them uneasily, and tried to hide behind Batman. Batman didn't let him.

"Everyone this is Danny Phantom, my second protégé."

Imagine everyone's wide open mouths.

Then laugh at it.

"Yeah! Danny's totally awesome!" Robin said.

"Second protégé?" Green Arrow said. Batman nodded.

"When did you decide this?!" Flash shouted. Batman remained impassive. "Three months ago."

"And why were we not notified?" Aquaman asked. Danny was the one who spoke. "Because it took three weeks before I trusted him, and then another week before I did Robin."

Imagine the stunned faces again.

Robin gave an uneasy smile. "Yeah, that was really awkward." Danny nodded.

"Wait, isn't Danny Phantom a fugitive?" Flash asked. Danny flinched noticeably.

"Evidence proves otherwise." Batman said. Danny looked quite relieved, and smiled when Robin squeezed his shoulder.

"Oh, we'd love to hear this." Green Arrow said. Kid Flash decided now was a great time to make himself known.

"How come he just shows up and doesn't have to go a few years without knowing things, like we did?"

Danny was trying to hide behind Batman again.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Kid Flash. "Because he was a hero for a year, without a mentor, and had to learn how to fight and use his powers alone. He has more experience and knowledge than you do in a fight."

The other two protégé's were astonished.

"No offense, but we have been doing this for many years. How could he know more?" Aqualad asked.

"Because I had to learn, and learn fast. I didn't have back up most of the time, or have someone looking after me. I had to watch my own back, and learn from my mistakes. If I didn't, I was dead." Danny's words were not offensive. They were gentle, and low.

Before anyone could respond, Superman popped up on screen.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

The adults headed to the computer, leaving the teens behind them. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present a perfect opportunity to-" "Zatara to Justice League. (I don't know who it was. I couldn't hear.) Aar Water is using the Amulet of Adam to block out the sun. Requesting full League response." Zatara informed, appearing on the screen.

Batman turned to Superman, and the Man of Steel understood silently.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." He said.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers Ron-Da-Vu at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Batman turned to Danny. "You're going with us." Danny nodded.

All the other teens, and the Leaguers for that matter, were in shock.

"Batman, are you sure Phantom is ready for this?" Martian Manhunter said. Danny put his hands on his hips. "Hey, you don't know what I got!" He clamped a hand over his mouth in shock, and quickly put up his hood. Batman sighed.

"Danny's right-" "I am?" "-His skills and abilities would be very useful in this situation." Batman finished, ignoring Danny.

"Come on, our-"

"My decision is final. Danny head to the Zeta-Beam." Danny hesitantly nodded, and started walking.

"What about us?" Kid Flash asked.

"Stay put." Batman said.

"What?!" Robin said.

"This is League business." Aquaman said.

"You're not trained." Flash said.

"Since when? And I'm pretty sure he isn't either!" Kid Flash said, pointing to Danny, who was by the portal.

"I meant you're not trained to work part of this team." Flash said pointing to the other Leaguers.

"No offense, Bats, but why is Danny?" Robin said. Batman gave him a glare.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman said.

"But for now, stay put." Batman's glare was directed at Robin mostly.

The Leaguers left, Green Arrow saying something about not bringing someone to Martian Manhunter, who agreed. Danny was the last to enter. He looked at the other teens, most of which he did not know.

"Sorry guys, I really am." He said, and entered.

"When we're ready? How are we every supposed to be ready when they treat us like… like sidekicks!" Kid Flash said.

Aqualad looked down sadly. "My mentor, my king… I thought he trusted me."

Kid Flash looked at him, still furious. "Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

Aqualad looked at him meaningfully. "What else aren't they telling us?"

Robin looked away for a second. "I have a better question; why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

The rest of the teens looked down sadly.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked. Robin looked up.

"Don't know," He smirked. "But I can find out." Robin started playing with the computer.

"Access Denied."

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin said. He pressed a few keys and got to work.

"Wow, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin said smugly.

"Access Granted."

Robin pulled up a file.

"Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab, here in D.C. That's all there is. If Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." Robin suggested.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad said with a smile. Robin turned to him with another smile. "Hey, they're all about justice."

Aqualad sighed. "But they said stay put." He said.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin said.

Kid Flash put a hand on Robin's shoulder, and turned him towards him. "Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!" Kid Flash said.

They turned to Aqualad with giant grins on their faces.

Aqualad looked at them, un-amused. "Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

Robin's smile did not vanish. "We didn't come for a play date."

Aqualad gave a smile that said 'I'm in.'

**Time Skip…**

A rock slab was moved out of the way by Superboy, Superman's clone. He threw it to the side and Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin came out of the rubble. The three protégés were panting, and all of them had rips in their clothing.

"We… did it." Aqualad said.

Robin smiled at him. "Was there… ever any doubt?"

He and Kid Flash high-fived, but more or less, just hurt themselves further. (Idiots…)

Superboy walked a few feet away to look at Blockbuster, formerly the doctor that worked at Project Cadmus, Dr. Desmond.

"See…" Superboy turned to Kid Flash. "The moon." Kid Flash said, pointing at the globe in the sky.

Superboy looked at it in awe, when another figure appeared, flying towards them.

Superman.

Superboy's mind was officially blown.

Kid Flash walked up next to him. "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

As Superman started landing, other heroes started to appear; Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordon), and more still on a disk made by the other Green Lantern (John Stewart); Batman, Black Canary, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Danny Phantom behind them, looking like a nervous wreck.

The disk landed and as Batman walked up next to Superman, Flash appeared, stopping right behind them. Danny landed next to Batman, practically shaking.

Superboy walked forward, and showed them the S-shield on his suit. Superman's eyes widened and Superboy smiled at him. Superman then turned passive, and Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned.

Kid Flash walked forward, and 'whispered' "He doesn't like being called an it." But Superboy dropped the cloth. "I'm Superman's clone."

All the Leaguers were in shock.

"Cool! I could introduce to Dani!"

Everyone turned to Danny, who had his hand over his mouth, yet again. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Who's Dani?"

Danny rubbed his neck. "My… clone." 'Shock' went to 'they almost fainted'. Superboy was very surprised, to say the least.

"Let me guess, another story I have to tell later?" Danny said, still rubbing his neck. Batman gave him a look.

"I figured as much…"

Batman then turned back to the other protégés. "Start talking."

After everything was told, some of the Leaguers left, taking Blockbuster.

Superboy, in the little huddle of protégés, glared at Superman.

"I don't see what the matter is."

They turned to Danny, who was rubbing his arm nervously. Superboy gave a look, saying go on. Danny bit his lip, but continued.

"Dani, my clone, she's a… uh, female, and looks about twelve years old…" He explained.

Everyone gave him a weird stare.

Danny huffed, still rubbing his arm. "So, we act like cousins, but I love her like a daughter, even if at first we called each other cousins. I suck at words, but what I'm trying to say is that Superman is afraid, like I was. He'll come around… I think."

Robin gave him a black look. "You do suck at words."

Danny sighed and threw his hood up, which he had let down a few minutes ago. "Don't remind me."

Superboy turned back around and continued glaring at Superman, pondering Danny's not-so-helpful words.

Martian Manhunter saw Superboy staring at him, Superman, and Wonder Woman. He placed his hand on the Man of Steel's shoulder. Superman turned to look at Superboy, and the clone looked to the side. Superman walked up to them, Superboy specifically.

"We'll uh… We'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Superman said, turned around, and flew away.

"And they call me bad with words." Danny mumbled from under his hood.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman said, gaining the attention of the protégés. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should've called." Flash interjected, gaining a bat-glare, and then Batman turned back to the teens.

"And results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." The Caped Crusader stated.

Aqualad stepped forward, and looked at his friends. Danny was now in the very back, head down, and hiding in his cloak. He was not part of this, so he would intervene.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad, stand down." His mentor commanded.

"Apologies, My king, but no." Aqualad stated firmly. Aquaman raised an eyebrow in surprise, and Aqualad continued. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

Flash spoke next. "If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-"

"The five of us-" Danny disappeared from behind him, but no one noticed. "-And it's not." Flash said.

Robin stepped forward. "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin said.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple, get on board, or get out of the way." Superboy said fiercely.

All the protégés, minus Danny, stood firm.

Danny was still missing.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the teens.

**Mount Justice: July 8th, 08:04****EDT**

"This cave was the original secret sanctum of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five-"

"I can't win here." Danny mumbled.

"-are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteers to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions. Danny, you'll have an extra hour with Canary alone in training, and you'll also do an hour of therapy." Batman said, looking at the kids in civvies, all except Danny, who was still in his costume.

"Wha- How come he gets an extra hour of training?!" Wally a.k.a. Kid Flash whined.

"Yeah, and what's with the therapy?" Robin asked, looking to Danny, whose hood was up, blank faced.

He turned to Robin sharply once questioned. "That's none of your business!" He snarled at them. Most of them were taken back by Danny's violent behavior. They were used to him being awkward, a little clumsy, and very quiet.

"And how can _she_ help?" Danny more than growled at his mentor.

"I told her your situation."

"_YOU WHAT?!_"

(I'm pretty sure people in China heard him.)

Batman walked forward, grabbed Danny's shaking shoulder, and whispered something in his ear. The hybrid glared at him.

"I wanted no one to know." He said harshly.

"I know, but I don't have the skills to help in this situation. Black Canary is more qualified than I am." Batman explained.

Danny looked away, sadly. "Sorry." He said quietly.

And he was back to being himself.

"It's alright. I understand." Canary said.

"So… Real missions?" Robin asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, but covert." Batman answered.

Flash, who was behind Kid Flash a.k.a. Wally West, spoke next.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash said and pointed to his emblem.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly side." Aquaman added.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said, lastly.

"Cool!" Robin said.

"Wait, six?" Danny said nervously. He started shaking.

Batman looked behind them, and they turned around. A green skinned Martian girl came walking in by Martian Manhunter's side.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman introduced, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Wally whispered to Robin, slightly giving Danny a weird stare, but quickly went to introduce himself. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool to forget their names."

Miss Martian clasped her hands. "I'm honored to be included."

The three guys, Wally, Robin, and Aqualad walked forward to talk, leaving Danny and Superboy behind.

Robin, noticing their absences, turned around. "Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M. You too, Danny!" Superboy walked forward, and Batman, more or less, pushed Danny forward towards them.

Upon joining the group, the white on Miss Martian's shirt changed to black, and the cape disappeared. She looked down at the floor.

"I like your t-shirt." The Martian girl said quietly.

Superboy smiled, Robin elbowed him, and Wally put his arm around Superboy's shoulder. Robin grabbed Danny, and brought him closer, earning a small yelp.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said with a large smile.

**DIDN'T SEE THAT COMIN' NOW DID YA?! NOOOOO! NO YOU DIDN'T! Aww, who am I kidding? That would never happen. I just reallllyyyy didn't want to write the entire episode so I made it where I didn't have to. Aw well, if you hate it, you hate it. *shrugs***

**Kadzait: They're gonna hate it.**

**Me: CAN'T A PERSON DREAM?!**

**I'd like to thank ****_Trixangel103, Lanenja, KazeChi, Gunner1003, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Blueorgray, .562, Supaherolena02, Ktteddy, Gigglingskull, Motis Timere, Timijaf, Chipseet, KuriMaster13, Evildarkkitten, Sixelakurtz, Koga's-Midnight-Lover, Lilo'nSpidey, Female Dragon, AltoValGal, MoonShadow7117, Mary Elrondile, Toothless20, WhirlWindWonder, Darknightsvengance, Writer2readers, Lexosaurus (*dies of happiness*), Seantriana, Seebee777, Dedesthill, Bleach-chyc-eevee, Sorcess, Sina Xiel, Youngjusticefanatic, and NexUmbra _for favoriting and/or following! THANKS GUYS!**

**Reviews:**

**_LittleKatreina_****: Thank you so much! I'm touched! Haha, I was thinking about putting Aquaman or Aqualad in but decided against it. This was originally supposed to be a Teen Titans/Danny Phantom crossover with an albino whale in it but it somehow turned into this... Not sure how that happened... I hope this chapter makes you want to read more!**

**Guest(1): I'm happy you like it so much! Hope this chapter meet's your expectations!**

**Lanenja: Thank you! I'm happy I made you happy!**

**Kilppari: *starts crying tears of joy* Someone who understands the potential in Batman/Danny father/son relationship... YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED! THIS HAS ENOUGH OF THAT IN IT!**

**Lee: HERE YOU GO, LEE OL'BUDDY! The next chapter! I hope you stick around for ch.3!**

**Guest(2): I continua-ed. Are you happy? :D**

**Supaherolena02: I continued! I can't believe how many people are enjoying this story!**

**Blueorgray: You-You liked my writing style? *star eyed* I think I just died and went to Heaven. I HAVE UPDATED AND SHALL CONTINUE UPDATING SO YOU MAY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Gigglingskull: I hope you enjoyed this! Nice pen-name, by the way.**

**Breyannia: I'm happy you enjoyed this! You will find out all these answers in due time (as the Stopwatch would say). I hope you enjoyed!**

**Guest(3): Here's the 'more' you wanted! :D**

**Guest(4): Thank you and you will find out all about what happened to Danny in ze future! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil like that!**

**Guest(5): Here's the next chappie for you!**

**KazeChi: You will find out everything you need to know soon enough! I hope you can wait till then! :D**

**Chipseet: OOOHHH, I'm so glad you think so! Yours and everyone's reviews have been making me feel totally awesome!**

**SonOfZues0001: Thank you for the constructive criticism and I'm glad you enjoyed! English isn't exactly my best subject (it's actually my worst) and I'm glad you had the guts to tell me what was wrong (you'd be surprised by how many people won't do it...)! The first and third person is, some of the time, intentional. Depends on what part of the story. Lord, I hate grammar. :D It may be awhile till I can get it fixed though. I know how to edit the doc. but I have yet to figure how to edit it once it's published without the whole 'delete, re-publish' thing...**

**KuriMaster13: Is that a compliment? Cause I seriously hope its a compliment. Haha, Phantom of Gotham has a three part prologue. This is nothing compared to that guy's prologue! Haha! :D**

**IWasNeverReal: I'm so glad you enjoyed my writings! I'm also glad you think this has potential! YOU ROCK MAN! LUV YA AS MUCH AS A WRITER CAN LOVE A REVIEWER!**

**Inviso-Al: I'm happy you like! I hope this appeases your thirst for more some! You'll get another chapter soon!**

**Guest(6): Here is more for you to love! I hope you love it, at least, cause this is kinda a weird chapter...**

**Sorcess: Hehehe... Secrets will be told in due time (as a certain Stopwatch would say.)**

**Youngjusticefanatic: Aww, thanks! You should check out some more DP! He's awesome (and my cartoon crush)!**

**(Guests, could you please make up pen names so I can distinguish you better. Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?)**

**You guys literally almost had me in tears from so much love. YOU PEOPLE ARE GREAT! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! *claps* I literally couldn't leave my email for 15 minutes without you guys flooding it! Now imagine how big it was when I left for school. Hehehe...**

**Now, on to other news. After Season 1, I did not continue on to Season 2. Seriously, am I the only one who doesn't enjoy aliens (aside from our main characters)? They're just so overrated (again, except for our main characters). So, instead, I continued on with ideas I thought of myself. So far I have:**

**Vlad (and a special character I can't tell you for... plot twist reasons) fighting for Danny's custody with Bruce Wayne**

**The Team being turned into little children**

**The Team having their minds erased after being kidnapped and the JL having to get them back**

**Random one-shots showing off some brotherly love (between two characters I will not name because of cliffhanger reasons)**

**And the Team dimension hopping and falling into The Justice League verse cartoon where they don't have sidekicks. You know, the show that aired in the early 2000s?**

**If you want to give me some more ideas that I could use, FEEL FREE TO TELL! I'm not quite sure how I'm gonna end this yet so ideas are OPEN! Come on, guys! Use your imagination! That's what this sights for, ain't it?! And a new title for this awfully-named story would be nice too!**


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Guys, you made me worry for no reason. That last chapter was kinda weird, I know, but no one really cared! I thank you all for not killing me with flames! I was worried you all would hate me for it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Ch.2: Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Star City: July 17th, 23:16****PDT**

People were packing cases of laser guns into a truck. Their boss, Brick, was watching them, carefully inspecting their work. Two workers were putting one case in the cargo hold when an arrow was sudden;y embedded in the asphalt and exploded in their faces. It sent the workers away, and a gun straight into Brick's hands.

He started up the gun, and pointed it Speedy, who was atop a support beam.

"You again! I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not messing up my operation personally!" Brick yelled, and fired the gun.

Speedy easily dodged and flipped over on-coming lasers. He landed on a catwalk, and ran down it. More blasts came at him. He flipped over another one, and shot an arrow. The arrow pierced the muzzle; it exploded and ripped Brick's suit to shreds.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit my size!?" Brick yelled, and turned to his workers. "Scorch the earth, boys."

The workers got their guns ready, but a yellow flash ran by, knocking two guards out. Two bat-a-rangs knocked the remaining guard's guns out of their hands.

Robin flew above them, laughing as he did, and landed in a small space between some boxes. Aqualad jumped in front of the entrance to the small space, grabbing his water bearers as he did. His tattoos started glowing, and he jumped forward. He easily knocked the remaining workers out by crashing them into a steel box.

Brick grabbed the pavement, ripped off a slab, and threw it at Speedy, who ducked. He let loose another arrow that exploded on contact with Brick's shoulder. Brick threw another slab at Speedy, who dodged, and let Aqualad in his Atlantean cut the slab in half, and Speedy let loose another arrow.

As Aqualad let his glow and water bearers die down, he looked to Speedy.

"The Cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need." He informed.

Robin jumped down behind him. "For covert missions: spy stuff."

Kid Flash zipped up behind them. "And wait till you see Superboy, Danny, and Miss Martian! But I saw her first!"

Brick came out of the rubble, and threw, once again, another slab of pavement at them. Aqualad easily destroyed it as they dispersed. Speedy let loose three arrows that exploded one by one. Once the pretty light show was over, Brick laughed.

"Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job." Brick said, in an insulting tone.

Speedy ignored him, and readied another arrow. Brick spread his arms wide.

"Go ahead."

Speedy let loose the arrow, but instead of exploding, it turned into red foam, which engulfed Brick, and his screaming.

Kid Flash zoomed up. "High density, polyurethane foam. Nice." He said with a thumb's up.

Speedy didn't say anything as he turned away, and walked towards Aqualad and Robin.

"So Speedy, you in?" Robin asked, leaning against a metal cargo container. Speedy stopped and turned to him.

"Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hang-out with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke: something to keep you busy and_ in your place_." Speedy looked away and started to walk away. "I don't want any part of it." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving everyone else astonished.

**Mount Justice: July 18th, 11:16****EDT**

"Recognized: Robin; B01, Phantom; B02, Kid Flash; B04."

Robin, Danny, and Wally appeared out of the Zeta-Beam portal and looked around with a smile. Danny's was un-easier than the others. It was only a few days after he met everyone and he did say it took him more than three weeks to trust Batman and Robin.

Wally and Robin ran forward, and Danny floated off the air a few feet, following behind. The three came up behind Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad.

"Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?"

"Uhh… hi?"

Were the three greetings they got.

Aqualad smiled. "He's arriving now." Wally and Robin were psyched, Danny at a lesser tone.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Wally said, and ran off, followed by Robin, and then the others. Danny was last.

They ran to a hidden trap door that lowered so they could exit the cave. Red Tornado flew down to their level. All of the teens waved as he landed.

Red Tornado looked at them. "Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad said. "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibilities." Red Tornado said.

Robin stepped forward. "But it's been over a week, and nothing-" Red Tornado put a hand up to silence Robin. "You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said, almost a harsh tone in his voice.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

Danny sighed. "And besides, can't we be patient?"

Everyone gave him a weird look that clearly said 'no'.

"Or not..."

Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Keep busy." He mimicked. "Does he think we can fall for this?" Robin questioned no one in-particular.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian said, and looked at Red Tornado, who passed through a scanner. Then she remembered something. "I'm sorry. I forgot he was a machine. Inorganic, I cannot read his mind." She said sullenly.

"Or his hard drive." Danny joked (or at least tried).

Everyone looked at Danny with another weird look. Danny flinched.

"And I'll shut up now..."

Robin gave a look to him saying 'What the heck?' as Wally turned to Miss Martian. "Nice try though. So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?"

Robin elbowed him. "We all know what you're thinking now."

Aqualad looked down. "And now we tour the clubhouse." Miss Martian didn't seem too bothered by the term 'clubhouse'.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, so we can play tour guides." Miss Martian suggested.

Everyone looked at Superboy. "Don't look at me." He said.

Flash turned to Miss Martian again. "We won't. Though a private tour sounds much more fun."

Danny shook his head, as Robin said "She never said private!"

Aqualad's face remained passive. "Team building, we'll all go." The team headed inside, and Danny, being left behind again, mumbled "I looked at all the schematics and blue prints I could find. I already memorized the whole stupid place." (**A/N: That's the 'staying with Batman' showing up.**)

The Team talked about Mount Justice's history as they walked. "Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Aqualad said. "So, they traded it in for a tourist trap?-"

"That's one way to put it." Danny mumbled, earning an elbow to the ribs by Robin.

"-Yeah that makes sense." Superboy finished, ignoring Danny.

The whole 'location was compromised' thing struck something in Miss Martian. "If the villains know the cave, we must be on constant alert." She said worriedly.

Robin grabbed her hand, ignoring the elbow to the ribs Danny gave him. "The bad guys know we know that they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here."

Wally threw Robin's hand off of Miss Martian's. "What he means is; we're hiding in plain sight." Robin glared at the speedster.

"Ah, that's… much clearer." Miss Martian said.

Superboy sniffed the air. "I smell smoke." Danny raised his hand. "Me too." Miss Martian gasped. "My cookies!" She flew off to the kitchen, where she took out some burnt cookies from the oven, and laid them on the counter.

"I was trying out Ramey Jones recipe from episode 17 of… uh… Never mind." She trailed off.

"They didn't come to life, take that as a plus."

Everyone gave Danny the third weird look in less than five minutes. He raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "It sounds weird, but I am right."

Robin, turning away from Danny, looked to Miss Martian. "And I'm sure they would've tasted great! He doesn't seem to mind." Robin comforted, gesturing to the speedster.

They all looked at Wally, who was eating the cookies. He looked at everyone. "I have a serious metabolism." He said. Miss Martian smiled. "I'll… make more?"

"It was sweet of you to bake any." Aqualad said. Miss Martian blushed. "Thanks Aqualad." She said. "We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad, a.k.a. Kaldur, said.

Wally leaned forward. "I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses and White Hair over here."

Danny shook his head, and rolled his eyes. Robin did the same, as Wally continued. "Batman has forbidden Boy Wonder and Ghost Boy from telling their real names."

Miss Martian did not care one bit the Batman didn't trust them all that much. "Mine's no secret! It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name, and I'm on earth now." Megan said cheerily.

Superboy started walking away.

"_Don't worry, Superboy. We'll find you an earth name too._"

Superboy turned to her and yelled "Get out of my head!" His loud voice made Danny jump, and his hood came up. Even if the yelling wasn't directed at him.

Megan turned to the others.

"_What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mar's communicates telepathically._"

Megan was surprised the others grasped their heads, except Danny. He was beyond confused and he had no idea what to do.

"M'gann, stop." Kaldur said sternly. Danny, who was still confused, was as shocked as Megan by the tone Kaldur used. Then, in a gentler tone, he continued. "Things are different here on earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally added. Megan was shocked, and poor Danny was still in the dark, completely lost. "I didn't mean to-"

"Just. Stay. Out!" Superboy said and left. Megan looked down, and it was quiet.

Danny looked at everyone, his nervousness had sky-rocketed. "I-I have to go." He said, and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kaldur asked. "Somewhere." was his answer.

"Uh, dude, that's not very specific." Wally said. Danny held his head. "I don't know, ok! I just need to be alone!"

The door shut, leaving everyone shocked.

Everyone stared at it for a second before turning to Robin.

"What?" He asked. Wally smacked him.

"You live with him. What's wrong with him? He's all mood-swingy and weird." The speedster explained.

Robin glared at him. "Danny's cool once you get to know him and get his trust. I don't know anything about his past, and that makes it hard for me to trust him, but Batman knows pretty much everything, and I trust in his decision. The only thing I know is that something bad happened. Really bad. He just has no idea how to act." The kitchen got quiet. Megan was the one who broke it.

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" She said and flew off. Kaldur, Wally, and Robin followed. Megan peaked back in the door though.

"Superboy, please." She pleaded.

Superboy kept his back to her. "Don't talk to me." Megan looked down sadly, and Superboy saw from the corner of his eye. Wordlessly, he got up and followed, putting a smile on Megan's face.

They went into an elevator, and they went to the garage level. When the doors opened, they saw a little red blob thing.

"It's my Martian Bio-ship!" Megan said excitedly. The boys were unimpressed.

"Cute, not aero-dynamic, but cute." Wally said. Megan smiled at his ignorance. "It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it."

The next thing they knew, they had a big, red ship that _was_ aero-dynamic. She turned it, so it faced the doors leading outside, and a flat section turned into a ramp leading into the ship.

The inside was bare, but seats formed near the windows.

"Strap in for launch." Megan said. They sat down, and seat-belts formed across their chest, making an 'x'.

Megan sat in the 'pilot's' seat, and said "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Two globes appeared next to Megan, and she put her hands on them. The ship took off, and exited the cave.

They found Danny walking along the beach, playing his wooden, silver flute. Imagine his shock when the Bio-ship landed next to him. The back opened up, and Robin waved him inside.

Danny, hesitantly, got on. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Danny said, sitting in his seat. He looked in surprise at the seat-belt that formed.

"We're taking a ride in Megan's bio-ship, duh!" Wally said. Danny sighed and looked out the window. "Not my fault I was taken out of society for a year." He mumbled. Superboy looked at him, but didn't say anything.

They flew high in the sky, and they were all amazed. Except for Danny. He really wanted to phase out of the ship and fly by it, instead.

"Incredible!" Robin said. Wally sighed. "She sure is... I mean the ship! Like all ships is a she." He said.

Robin smirked at him. "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Danny surprised them by laughing.

"Hey, dude!" Wally yelled. While this was going on, Kaldur leaned over to Superboy.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking." Kaldur said. Superboy looked at him with a questioning look. "You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize." The Atlantean said, and smiled. "Just say sorry." Superboy looked ahead, and Kaldur looked away.

Megan was watching them, but didn't hear their conversation.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Megan whispered back.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally asked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "He's not the only one." Superboy looked at him again.

"Hey, how 'bout you show us a little Martian shape-shifting?" Robin asked. Megan got up, and turned into a girl version of Robin, and then into a girl version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Kid Flash asked dreamily.

Robin clapped. "Impressive. But you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

Megan sat down with a small blush. "Mimicking boy's is a lot harder." She said, blushing. Danny shrugged. "I thought it was kinda cool. I always wanted to see Robin as a girl." Robin tried to leap at Danny, but the seat-belt kept him rooted to his spot. Wally started laughing.

Kaldur ignored them and the fact Robin was clawing at his seatbelt. "And your clothes?"

Megan grabbed them and stretched them a little. "They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

Superboy, who was watching, turned back to the front. "As long as they're the only ones."

Danny glared at his back. "You act like you're the only one who's ever been controlled." He clamped a hand over his mouth, and then laid his head down on the side of the ship, and covered his face with his arms. "I need to shut up! You're such a frikkin idiot!"

Everyone looked at him, weirdly again. They still weren't used to his mood-swings. Robin patted his back sympathetically.

"So, can you do that ghosting through walls thing like Manhunter does!?" Wally asked, changing the subject, knowing it was probably best to ignore Danny.

"It's called phasing." Danny said, though muffled against his arms.

"You mean density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique." Megan said.

Danny sighed, though barely noticeable. "I was wrong. Again."

Robin leaned forward. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin pointed to Wally. "When he tries it, bloody nose." Robin said laughing, gesturing to Wally. Wally gave him a 'seriously?' look. "Dude!"

Megan smiled. "Here's something I can do." The ship turned invisible from the outside. "Camouflage mode."

They were flying over Happy Harbor when a transmission came in.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending you co-ordinates." The monotone of their 'den mother' said.

Megan turned serious. "Received. Adjusting course."

Robin huffed. "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

Danny looked at him. "Be on alert, at least Robin. Never know. Something could happen."

Megan nodded. "Yeah, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert."

Megan started to head for the power plant, and Superboy looked out the window. "I think I know the cause."

A giant tornado was heading straight for them. Megan tried to maneuver the Bio-ship away, but it was swept up into the tornado.

Inside, everyone was being thrown around in their seats. Danny concentrated and a green liquid shield appeared around the ship. "Megan, now!"

Megan shot the ship forward and they exited the tornado. Megan quickly landed the ship and they got out. They saw the tornado was circling the plant.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?!" Kaldur asked, but he was gone, and so was Danny.

"Robin! Danny!" They heard Robin's laughter, and everyone was confused by where it came from.

"But they were just here!" Megan said. They saw windows of the plant being blown out and shattered to pieces.

Robin was thrown against a wall, and he fell to the ground. Danny jumped into the air and shot a dozen ecto-blasts. The others came running in, and Superboy jumped up next to Robin.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked sarcastically.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough!" Robin answered as Superboy jumped forward to help Danny.

The robot looking guy and Danny continued to fight, but the hybrid was punched away and into the wall. He easily got up with a snarl. "My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister." The robot guy said, and sent two tornadoes at them.

Superboy made some progress, but was thrown away when Mr. Twister sent another tornado, slamming him into the wall. Megan, Kaldur, Robin, Wally, and Danny, who flew over, got ready to charge.

Kaldur nodded at Megan, and Megan nodded back. They went into action. Wally ran to Mr. Twister, and tried to kick him, but Twister used wind to throw Wally outside.

Kaldur and Megan were going to do a double attack with Twister's back turned, but he quickly turned around and threw them into the cement support beams. Robin looked at Twister, having not moved.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." Twister insulted.

Robin quickly threw some bat-a-rangs. "We're not children!"

Twister tried to re-direct them, but one blew up giving the other the opportunity to impale Twister's armor. He merely flicked it away.

"Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." The robot commented.

Danny appeared a few feet from Twister, and he was obviously ticked.

"As much as we hate to see you disturbed, I can give you a challenge." He said, and a black wolf with white specks in its fur appeared next to him. The wolf's eyes were a deep violet, mixed with a small amount of red and gold. It also had white tips on its tail and ears.

"A pathetic mutt? Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Twister said.

"Yes."

The wolf lunged. It managed to dodge all of Twister's attacks, and start scratching his armor. Everyone else was in utter shock, and Danny joined the fight, creating a sword of ice.

The wolf lunged again, ready to strike but Twister managed to blast wind at her, sending her back. Danny impaled Twister's armor with his sword but Twister grabbed him and threw him into a wall.

"You'll be more turbed once we kick your can!" Robin shouted, and Megan broke off a piece of equipment and gas blinded Twister. Superboy jumped through it, ready to attack, but Twister sent him away, yet again, and right into Megan.

Kaldur and Robin were going for a double team, but the two were swept up in small twisters and were flown into each other.

"Indeed, that was quite turbing. Thank you." Twister said, and flew out of the plant, Danny and his wolf following.

Wally got up from where he was thrown to see Twister flying out of the plant, and Danny and his wolf running after him. Wally got up, ran, and tried to tackle Twister, but the robot dodged. He stopped and glared at Twister. "What have you done to my team!?"

"Embarrassed them largely." Twister said and a full sized tornado swept Wally up, and crashed into a building. When the rubble disappeared, a green shield appeared, holding Wally.

"I got you, Wally!" Danny said, flying up. He let Wally land, and the wolf appeared with the others.

"Wow, thanks." Wally said. Danny nodded, impassive.

"I would have thought you all learned your limitations by now." Twister said.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur yelled. Twister flew into the air.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero!" Twister shouted back.

Kaldur turned to Megan. "Read his mind! Find a weakness!"

Danny flew into the air. "We don't have time for this!"

Megan was confused. "I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!"

Robin turned to her. "It's ok with the bad guys!"

Megan concentrated. Danny sent a few blasts at Twister, and the wolf ran to the side of the building and jumped. Mid-air, the wolf turned into a black griffin with green eyes tinted silver, cawed and started attacking Twister.

As they attacked, Megan tried to read his mind. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing!"

Then she smacked her head.

"Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" She said.

Danny sent a few more blasts and the griffin scraped Twisters armor again.

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur pointed out.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough! This is his test! Something to keep us busy!" Robin added.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke." Wally said. Kaldur punched his fist into his hand.

"I don't think this is Red Tornado, guys!" Danny said.

"It has to be!" Robin shouted.

Danny, a little angry at his friend's ignorance and their lack of faith in him, blasted Twister with another beam, a strong one.

The others walked forward, not too concerned anymore. Twister sent Danny into the ground, and the griffin followed, only sent into the woods.

"This game is so over!" Wally shouted.

Danny growled at them.

"We know who you are, and what you want!" Robin yelled.

"So, let's end this!" Kaldur shouted.

"Consider it ended." Twister said, making two tornadoes as he flew into the sky, making it darker.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you! We will not engage!" Kaldur yelled.

"You guys are so stupid!" Danny yelled at them. They ignored It.

Lighting appeared in the sky.

"Can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

"No, you idiot!" Danny screeched.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Twister said, and lightning blasted them away. Superboy was the only one who got up. He jumped into the air, as Danny pushed himself off the ground.

Superboy was going to punch Twister, but he got a direct hit of lighting and was sent back to where he first started, in a crater. Danny stood alone. Twister floated forward, lighting cracking his hands.

Danny lighted his hands with ecto-energy, and then the next thing Twister knew, the teens had disappeared.

Danny was hiding them with a shield. It was green to them, but hid them from view. He was purposely mimicking Megan's camouflage mode.

"Fine then. I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So, stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." Twister said. With that, the android flew off. Once out of sight, Danny let the shield drop.

"What happened?" Wally asked groggily, getting up.

"I put up a camouflage shield. I stole the idea from Megan's bio-ship." Danny answered, and Superboy punched the wall of his crater, angrily. Danny flinched visibly.

"And that's supposed to make it right? She tricked up into thinking Twister is Red Tornado!" Superboy said.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur said.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin added.

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers, we'll take it from here." Wally said To the sullen Martian.

Superboy walked by. "Stay out of our way."

"You all are fools."

Everyone turned to Danny who had his eyes burning with rage.

"And I don't see where you're coming from, Superboy. You came to the surface a little over a week ago." Danny hissed. Superboy glared at him, but Danny beat him in that department. "Yeah, she made a mistake, but you three made the mistake of not listening to me! You ignored me! What kind of teammate does that?!"

The boys were in complete shock. Danny shook his head. "You all are hypocrites. You all are pretty much rookies too. You've worked with your mentors your whole career! I'm the only one who's actually looked death in the frikkin face and won! I am the only one who has done this alone! So why don't you give Megan a break! She was just trying to be part of the team! Oh who am I kidding? There is no team!" And with that, he took off into the air.

Once he was a few hundred feet up, he whistled. The griffin came out of the woods, and they flew off.

Kaldur sighed, ashamed. "Come on, he is going to need help." And with that, the guys took off, leaving Megan.

Twisters were wrecking houses, streets, signs, shops and everything in-between. So much for 'Happy' Harbor.

"Surely this will require attention." Twister commented to himself.

"You got mine, full and undivided!" Danny shouted, and tried to punch Twister, but he deflected it.

"Immaterial, and inefficient! You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate!" Twister shouted. Danny growled. "That makes two of us." This time, Danny did punch him in the face. Twister gave him a glare and sent more tornadoes at him.

Megan was flying the Bio-ship back to the cave, giving a transmission to Red Tornado.

"The team really needs your help." She said.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy." Megan smacked her head. "Hello Megan!"

Robin and Kaldur appeared, running towards Twister, who sent more twisters at them. He sent Kaldur into a building.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Idiots. I know I did it a few minutes ago, but haven't we discovered frontal assaults don't work?" He asked himself.

Wally ran up, but ended up getting chased by a tornado. Robin threw an explosive, ultimately destroying the tornado. He threw a few more explosives, creating a blast long enough for Superboy to jump in and punch the android.

Twister merely made another tornado and Superboy was swept up in it, and thrown aways. Twister made a water spout that threw a boat in the direction of Superboy. Superboy was falling in the direction of Kaldur, who ran away. Superboy landed on the ground, and the boat landed on him. Kaldur picked up part of a broken statue and threw it at Twister.

Robin and Wally hid behind a piece of debris. Robin got out his utility belt from some unknown pocket of his, and put it on around his chest.

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally said.

"He never leaves home without it." Danny said, the griffin that had been flying in the air turned to mist and disappeared.

"First thing Batman taught me!" Robin said defensively.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it." Wally mumbled.

_"Listen to me."_

Wally and Robin gripped their heads, making Danny confused.

_"All of you."_

"What did we tell you?!" Superboy shouted at thin air.

_"I know, and I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me."_

Megan said telepathically.

Danny was the only one who didn't get the transmission, leaving him in the dark, once again.

Everyone was trying to get a go at Twister when Red Tornado flew through the sky. The android flew down to where the kids were.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot." The android hero said condescendingly.

Robin started to abject. "But we've got a plan now!"

Red Tornado ignored him. "The subject is not up for debate."

The boys dispersed, all except Danny, who stood his ground but turned invisible.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Twister shouted.

"I am here now." Tornado said simply, and made a twister, sending it at his opponent. Twister flew back and countered with his own tornado, and threw another one at Tornado, who stopped it.

"We are evenly matched Twister." Tornado said, throwing another tornado at Twister.

"No we are not, Tornado!" Twister shouted, and stopped the tornado before throwing lightning at him.

Tornado flew around the blasts, but then was hit. He landed on his back, lightning dancing around his figure. Twister flew forward.

"Remain still, android." Twister said, and his fingers became wires. They attached themselves to Tornado's head. "The re-programming won't take long."

Tornado's hand shot up, and pulled off the wires. His head became Megan's. "

"Longer than you might think." She said.

"No!" He shouted, and his wires broke as he was swept into a tornado, and then he was violently thrown from it, as Wally stopped spinning. Superboy then grabbed him and started punching holes in him. The force sent him flying into the ocean.

Kaldur met him with his water-bearers. He hit Twister a few times, before shocking him, blasting him out of the water again.

Megan levitated him up in the air and tore his arms from his body. Robin ran up, and threw explosive bat-a-rangs at him. He plummeted to the ground.

A few ecto-blasts hit him, before he was able to get up. Danny's teammates looked up at him. His hood was up, revealing nothing. So, they turned back to Twister.

They re-grouped as the chest armor opened up and a scrawny man fell out.

"Foul, I call foul!" He shouted.

Megan stepped forward, lifted a rock, and before anyone could stop her, she crushed the man. All the boys were in shock, wide eyed and mouths gaping.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but we don't execute our captives!" Robin shouted.

Megan smirked. "You said you trust me."

The rock was lifted up to reveal machine parts. Everyone walked forward, except for Danny. "That's why I couldn't read his mind." Megan said.

Wally picked up an eyeball.

"Cool, souvenir." He said, flicking it around. Kaldur put his hand on Megan's shoulder. "We should've had more faith in you." Megan smiled at him.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it, rocked?" Wally joked. Robin shook his head. "Ignore him, we're all just turbed you're on the team."

_Thump._

The teens looked to where Danny was standing. Keyword: was. Now he was on his knees, holding himself, and looking down. "Danny, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

Danny's head shot up, and some light lit up his face. His eyes were wild with fear.

"She… she…"

"I what?" Megan asked worriedly.

Danny didn't answer because his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell onto his side.

"Danny!" They shouted, rushing forward, trying to wake him up. They didn't notice the other eye of the robot gleam red, recording them.

Later that night, after Danny woke up, they examined the remains of the other android. They hadn't spoken about Danny's collapsing though, and they weren't planning on it either.

They put the robotic parts of the man on a table to discuss it. Danny insisted on joining, though shaky. Everyone was keeping a keen eye on him, making him more of a nervous wreck than he already was.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur informed, as they went over everything.

"Agreed." Red Tornado said.

Megan looked at him meaningfully. "Is that why you wouldn't help us?"

Red Tornado turned to her. "No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

Everyone looked at him worriedly.

"But if you're in danger…" Megan trailed off.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado turned around and walked away.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash would've jumped right in to fix things." Wally commented.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said.

"Dude, harsh." Wally said.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart: carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." Red Tornado informed curtly.

Robin laughed nervously. "Right… Sorry, I'll strive to be more accurate."

Kaldur laid a hand on Robin's shoulder. "And more respectful."

Red Tornado turned around and left.

"Come on, Rob. You should've know that." Danny said, trying to joke.

Everyone looked at the ghost, who was gripping the table with a vice-like grip and looked pale.

"You sure you're ok, Danny?" Robin asked. Danny's grip tightened, denting the table. "I'm fine, and I'm going to go take a nap." Danny walked away on shaky legs.

"I think something's bothering him." Megan said. Robin sighed.

"There is. But don't ask, cause he won't tell." The Boy Wonder said.

Kaldur, Wally, and Robin started to walk away, letting the matter drop.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said.

"This team thing…" Robin started.

"Might just work out." Kaldur finished.

Superboy started walking away too, but he looked at Megan. "Sorry." He said and walked away. She smiled at his retreating figure, and then frowned looking at the direction Danny disappeared to.

Danny tossed and turned in the bed. "No… Stop… Get Away… No!... Stop it! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**And we finally get a look into Danny's past and emotional issues! YIPPEE!**

**Again, thanks for all who reviewed and/or favorite-d! Or followed! I don't really care! I'm just surprised by how many people actually _like_ it! I did not expect this many people to check it out! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! You people have made me run around the house crazy, dance with my Batman plushy, and jump around, squealing like a fangirl. Only a review would make me stoop to that level...  
**

**Thanks to _Sixelakurtz, Mary Elrondile, TheAriaRiver, Kailithiel, Jetafray Angel, RedHerring1412, Ynercolys, Bluesz, FluffyDarkUnicorn, Azorawing, RICEBALL300, Phantom Ice, Momobear9898, Keldeox, Hitomi-tama, Autumn Fantasy, Masterjohn125, Roselin, Lop-earedCheshireRabbit, Musicmiester, Cer0, and Thelastsoul232 _for favoriting and/or following! I'd also like to thank you guys for SPAMMING MY INBOX! :D**

**Reviews:**

**Kilppari: I don't usually say this but oh, thank God you like it. This chapter had me tense for reasons you pointed out. The reason I put Danny with the JL (and he's sixteen here. I think...) was because, one, I didn't want to be like everyone else where Danny went to Cadmus. Two; I think ectoplasm would actually be quite helpful against magic because they're two opposites and are opposing forces. Of course, if magic were to hit Danny, he'd get a serious beat-down but that's where dodging comes in handy. Three; I know I had another reason, I just can't think of it. And girl... Your English is better than people who have English as their _first_ language! I should know. I'm one of those people.**

**RCRC36: I'm glad you loved it! Your love makes me happy!**

**KuriMaster: I'm so glad it was a complement! Again, thank you so much! You're awesome!**

**Mary Elrondile: Thank you so much! And to answer your questions, Danny has anxiety issues you will find out about later. But till then... MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Supaherolena02: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU, BUDDY!**

**IWasNeverReal: You made me cry tears of joy. Like, seriously. Tears of frikkin joy. Dani won't come till later in the story, but just for you, she will show up! I hope you can wait till then! Oh, and its a good thing you enjoy DannyxSam. Just sayin.**

**Guest(1): I'M SO HAPPY THIS IS ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE STORIES EVER!**

**Lee: Thank you so much! And if I hadn't written that far into the story, I might've considered that but I've kinda already got the two together... Sorry?**

**Sina Xiel: No, he really doesn't want to be there. Batman forced him. In his Batman way. *evil grin* You will eventually find out alllll about that therapy soon.**

**Lexosaurus: Your review made me do the congo, the tango with my Batman plushy, and jump around silently screaming like an idiot. GREAT JOB! I'm SOOO happy you're enjoying this! And I hope you did well on the ACTs! I always say CATS... Danny belongs with the Team sooo much. And you are the first person to question the telepathy thing... You will find out soon enough. MUHAHAHAHA! And I love gothic, heavy metal, hard rock, and symphonic music. AMAZINGNESS!**

**Guest(2): I've already started the Justice League crossover and the Teen Titans one IS A FANTASTICO IDEA!**

**Azorawing: That is a complement right? Sometimes I have trouble deciphering insults from complements. :D**

**Hitomi-tama: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I'm honored to have you call my idea original! Your questions will be answered soon! Danny, actually, has a brotherly relationship with another character, not Aqualad though. Ideas do come with your review though. You won't see much of Batman/Danny first encounters but there are plenty of encounters after that kind of hint at their first ones. And again, your review has given me ideas for future chapters! Again, thank you so much! Your babbling brings me joy!**

**Inviso-Al: I hope this chapter answers your question! **

**death8kidd: Here is ze update! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I just checked my traffic stats and 667 of you guys read this yesterday! And I thought the first days 347 was good. YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING! I don't know if I should stop saying that or not...**

**-KW13**


	4. Drop Zone

**You people are literally killing me with love. You're also FLOODING MY INBOX EVERY TIME I LEAVE FOR FIVE MINUTES!**

**Kadzait: She's not dead yet. Keep trying.**

**DO YOU HAVE AN EVIL BUG IN YOUR BUTT OR SOMETHING?!**

Ch.3: Drop Zone

**Santa Prisca: July 19th, 00:43****ECT**

Guards with long red robes, guns, and masks surrounded what looked like a gang.

"_Our sublime master proclaims he will depart this facility... If... One of you defeats his champion in single combat."_ One of the guards announced in Spanish.

The leader of the gang, Bane, stepped forward and towards an iron door.

"_Just make it interesting_." Bane responded. The door opened, and Bane entered, not noticing the smile on the guards face. On the other side, another person entered. He was scrawny, and his sister was behind the door. The boy's name was Mammoth and the girl was Shimmer.

The guard dropped something on Bane's side of the iron bars. The brute picked it up.

"_You give me back my greatest weapon? What's the catch_?" Bane questioned.

The guard continued to smile at him. "_No catch. It would hardly test his champion's prowess if you were not at your best._"

Bane attached the Venom to his wrist.

"_You want my best?_"

Bane attached a tube to his head that poured Venom into his blood stream. His muscles bulged as the Venom took its residence. He turned around, ready to fight.

"_You got it_."

Bane cracked his neck.

Shimmer pulled out a vial and injected it into Mammoth. The scrawny boy took a few steps forward, holding his head, and landed on his knees. Then, his scrawny-self turned bulkier than Bane's, he grew fangs, his skin turned green and scaly, and in some places the skin just tore open to reveal the muscle under.

Mammoth got up, and charged at Bane, growling. Mammoth sent his fist towards Bane's face, but the brute caught it, and punched his opponent's face before punching his gut. It had little-to-no effect. Mammoth grabbed Bane's neck and punched his abdomen, then his face. Bane fell back, but Mammoth grabbed his wrist and threw him into the wall, like he was a ragdoll. Mammoth walked forward and punched Bane's head into some pipes, releasing a gas into the air. Then, Mammoth threw Bane again, jumped out of the fog, and punched Bane's head, creating a crater. Bane did not move.

The cultist who tricked Bane into fighting started chanting.

"Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra."

More people joined in, and starting shouting.

"Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra!"

The man in charge, Kobra, was watching with a joyful smile.

"Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra!" was heard all across the island of Santa Prisca.

**Caribbean Sea: June 22nd, 20:08****ECT**

The Bio-ship flew over the Caribbean Sea. The Team was quiet inside. No one made a joke, or spoke. The only thing that broke the silence was the small sound of buzzing.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Megan announced.

Robin sat quietly, deep in thought.

_Flashback…_

"Euless Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal nero-steroid: a strength-enhancing drug. Sold under the street name Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factories are still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission, only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones." Batman informed the teens, standing in front of a map of Santa Prisca.

"So, who's in charge?" Robin asked immediately.

Red Tornado and Batman looked at the Team, then at each other, then back at the teens.

"Work that out between you." Batman answered.

_Flashback end…_

And that was how Robin became team leader. Robin was brought out of his musings by Megan.

"Drop Zone A in thirty." She announced.

Danny and Aqualad got up, their seats disappearing, both of their faces passive. Aqualad pressed his belt buckle and his red shirt turned black. Danny did the same to one of the emeralds and his cloak became black while the whites of his suit became dark grey.

"Ready." They both said.

Megan nodded. "Putting Bio-ship in camouflage mode."

Megan brought the ship close to the water, and a hole opened up. Aqualad and Danny both jumped out and dove into the water. Aqualad easily swam with incredible speed, and Danny used his flight to propel himself through the water. They dodged bombs that would be set off by touch, and when they came to a net, Aqualad ripped a hole and Danny phased through.

They both jumped out of the water, and ran to a few sensors. They each placed a device on the sensors.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." Aqualad said through the com, and Danny picked up. "Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in. And Robin, don't be an idiot."

They saw the Bio-ship fly over them, invisibly, and Danny heard a 'hey!' with his enhanced hearing.

"Drop Zone B." Megan announced. She and the others got up, seats disappearing. Megan stretched her hands out and two lines came down for Kid Flash's and Robin's use.

Kid Flash pressed his emblem, and his suit turned black.

"How cool is this?" He sang. Megan smiled. "Very impressive." The next thing they knew, everything white became black. Her shirt turned to a turtleneck and her skirt into leggings. She put her hands on her hips, silently asking for approval.

"Uh… That works too. Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth-tech." Kid Flash said in a compelling way.

Superboy gave him a blank look. "No capes. No tights. No offense." He said.

"It totally works for you."

Everyone looked at Megan, who was looking dreamily at Superboy. Of course, realizing they were watching her, she thought of a quick lie. "In that you can totally do good work in those cloths."

Superboy looked away, and Megan put the hood of her cloak up and turned invisible. A hole in the bottom of the Bio-ship appeared, and Megan floated out, followed by Kid Flash and Robin on their lines.

When they hit the ground, they looked up and promptly jumped out of the way. Superboy landed, creating a giant crater and a big _BOOM_. He got up and smirked. "Knew I didn't need a line."

Robin looked at him annoyed. "And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the 'covert'." He hissed.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Megan came out of their hiding spots, and the Martian contacted the other two, who were currently looking at a giant cliff face.

"Aqualad, Phantom, Drop B is go." She said through the com.

"Head to the factory. We'll track your GPS in Rendez-vous (pronounced Ron-Da-Vu) A.S.A.P." Aqualad said.

"Roger that." They heard Robin say.

They continued to look at the cliff-face.

"You wanna get a work-out or get there fast." Danny said, holding out his hand.

"Fast." Aqualad said and grasped Danny's wrist, and Danny flew into the air, holding Aqualad.

The other four had taken off into the forest already. Robin was leading. He brought up his holographic computer and little dots appeared on the map, some blue, some red.

The others were following when Superboy heard something. "Did you hear that?" Megan and Kid Flash turned to him.

"Uh, no. Wait. Is this a super-hearing thing?" Kid Flash asked.

Megan, once again, looked at Superboy dreamily. "You do have great ears." She mumbled.

Kid Flash ignored them, and looked ahead. "Ok, Rob, now what?"

Robin… was gone.

"Man, I hate it when he does that!" Wally whisper-yelled. Aqualad's voice came over the com link.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." The Atlantian ordered.

Danny and Aqualad were running towards their location as they spoke.

"I can fly us invisibly, you know." Danny said quietly. Aqualad rolled his eyes.

Kid Flash put his goggles on, and switched it to thermal mode. He got a lock on a group of people.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." He announced. Him, Superboy, and Megan got down close to the ground. Superboy switched his vision to thermal mode too.

"Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us." He informed.

The next thing they knew, they were hearing gun shots.

"No super-hearing required now." Kid Flash commented.

"Swing wide, stay clear." Danny's emotionless voice chimed.

Kid Flash stepped forward. "Yeah, yeah. Soon as I find Rob." He said.

Kid Flash took off running. He ran down a trail, slipped on some wet mud, fell down a hill, and landed right in the middle of a fight. (Oh smooth one, oh great one.)

"So much for the stealthy." Kid Flash commented before everyone started firing at him. He used his speed to dodge the blasts, when Superboy jumped in and punched Bane's face. The brute gained the upper hand when he pushed Superboy's head into the ground, but Superboy quickly threw him into a tree.

Kid Flash was still dodging, when Robin came down from a tree and quickly took some guys out.

"What is wrong with you guys?! Remember, covert?! Why didn't you follow my lead!? Vanish into the jungle!" He yelled.

Kid Flash took on another guy.

"That's what you were doing?! Way to fill us in! We're not mind-readers, you know!" Kid Flash yelled back.

Megan took out another guy with her telekinesis.

"Er, I'm not, anyway." He added.

Megan put her hands on her hip. "You told me I could only read the bad guy's minds."

They heard another two guards rounding up, but before they could attack, Aqualad shocked one with electricity, efficiently frying him. Danny pressed a few nerves on the other guard's chest, and the poor guard fell to the ground, twitching. Danny smiled at himself. "I really wanted to do that."

The group tied everyone up to trees, separating the groups.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Kobra." Robin informed.

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremeness was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad commented.

"Agreed." Robin said.

"And since there's clearly no love lost between the Cultist and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That is why normal supply lines have been cut off." Danny said, leaning against a tree, looking totally bored.

"So, Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time for-" Kid Flash started but Robin cut him off.

"These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding this stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why." The Boy Wonder said.

Danny sighed. "We're going to be here longer than expected."

Superboy was the only one who heard.

"Sure you're not psychic?" Superboy mumbled, knowing Danny would hear. Danny's mouth twitched up and he gave Superboy a smile. The clone noticed it was the first _real_ smile he had ever seen on the other teen's face. It was there for minute before it dropped and his face became passive again, worry shining in his eyes. Superboy wondered why he was, of all things on mission, worrying.

The worry wasn't directed at the mission either.

"Until _you_ know why." Kid Flash said, leaning forward.

Robin straightened up. "This team needs a leader."

"And it's you. Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word."

"Ha ha, and you're a mature fifteen?! You blew our cover first chance you got!"

"Don't you wanna lead?" Megan asked Superboy as Kid Flash and Robin bickered.

Superboy shook his head. "You?"

Megan held up her hands. "After the Mr. Twister fiasco…"

Superboy smiled at her. "You did alright."

Megan blushed. Danny rolled his eyes, his face still passive out of habit.

"What about you?" Megan asked Danny. The white-haired teen gained a panicked look for a split second before he shook his head, calm again.

"Uh, no, not really. Um, I don't... I have... I'm not..." Danny mumbled before shrinking in on himself and refusing to meet anyone's eye.

Megan and Superboy looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. They were clearly asking the other what they did wrong.

Danny and Superboy perked up at the sound of a huff.

"_Look at them argue! Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!_" They heard one of the goons say to their leader, Bane.

"_Quiet! For now, I play along. They'll give me what I need._" Bane answered.

Superboy smirked, and looked at Danny. His hair was covering his eyes, but he was smirking too.

"Yeah, you don't even have super powers!"

"Neither does Batman!"

"Duh, you're not Batman!"

"Duh, closest thing we got!"

Bane started laughing. "Such clever _niños_! But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Megan kneeled on the ground, and put a hand to her head. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something."

Her eyes went white.

"Ah, ah, ah, chika. Bane is not that easy." The brute said, smirking.

Megan put her hand down.

"Ah, he's mentally reciting football scores, and _Española_. This could take a while." She said.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane said.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "I could always do this my way." He said quietly.

Robin smacked his head, being the only one who could get away with it.

"No, you're not allowed to inflict pain, and overshadowing could take too long." Robin said.

Danny glared at him, and mumbled something incoherent.

* * *

"The supply master, he approaches." A cultist said to Kobra.

"Activate the radio jamming net. Nothing must interfere." Kobra commanded. The cultist bowed before going off to do his work.

* * *

Bane showed the teens the factory. Robin, using binoculars, zoomed in to look at the cultists work. Danny kneeled next to him, as he was more comfortable with Robin than anyone else (besides Batman), and zoomed his own vision.

"Look at all that product." Robin commented. Danny nodded.

"There's a ton down there." The white-haired teen added.

Robin nodded. "A buy is going down, but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then…"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad said.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash said. Robin got up. "Yeah! You're the thinker."

Danny sighed. "A _lot _longer than expected."

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid Flash bereted.

Danny got up. "Leave it be. Living with him is worse." The white-haired teen said with a playful smirk directed at Robin.

The Boy Wonder scoffed but his lips were twitching upwards, as Bane moved a giant rock out of the way to reveal a secret passage.

"Answers are this way." He said, and walked in.

"So, El Luchador is our leader." Kid Flash commented. Robin smacked him.

It was a quiet walk, Danny noticed happily, till they came to an iron door. Bane pressed a button and it opened up. On Robin's command, they exited and hid in-between his pipes, all except Robin and Danny. They were missing, yet again.

"Have the little fools already been caught?" Bane said.

"No, Robin just does that, and it looks like Danny has learned how to follow." Aqualad said, sighing as he did.

Kid Flash put on his goggles.

"Stay put, I'll get the Intel and come back before the Boy Wonder." And before anyone could abject, Kid Flash was gone.

"Great chain of command." Bane commented sarcastically. The three remaining teens shared a look, not noticing the Boy Wonder and the Ghost Boy were running above them.

A bat-a-rang impaled a computer and released a gas, knocking the cultist out before he could react. Robin knocked him off the chair, and Danny leaned over.

"Next time, I'm knocking him out." Robin smirked.

"Ok, but what's with you and violent tendencies?" Robin asked. Danny glared at him playfully. "Like you're the one to talk, you want every detail of a fight when Batsy gets home."

Robin laughed as he began working.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad commented, watching the forklifts come and go.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom." Superboy observed.

"Maybe freshness counts." Megan suggested. Superboy looked up. "Helicopters coming." They watched as, indeed, a helicopter came into view.

Danny and Robin were hacking into the computer when Kid Flash came in.

"Whatcha got?" He asked, snacking on something.

"Chemical formulas." Danny said. "We're guessing it involves Venom but…"

Kid Flash looked over Robin's over shoulder, causing Danny to tense. Kid Flash pointed at one of two different pictures.

"This one's Venom, and that one's…"

"The Blockbuster formula from Cadmus." Danny finished.

Kid Flash looked at Danny weirdly. "How would you know? You weren't even there!"

Danny didn't bother looking at him as he reached over Robin to type a few things. "I hacked into Batman's files and found the report for your 'break in', but anyway; together the two formulas are three times stronger than Kobra's Venom, and _permanent_."

"But how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster?" Kid Flash asked.

Danny typed a few things, trying to find something out while Robin moved out of the way and answered.

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a Blockbuster Venom super formula!" The Boy Wonder summed.

Danny shook his head. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Robin ignored him and pressed his com. "Aqualad, we got… static."

Danny rolled his eyes and groaned. "Of course…"

The helicopter landed and Sportsmaster exited and walked towards Kobra; Shimmer standing next to her master. He stopped in front of them.

"Lord Kobra." Sportsmaster greeted.

"Sportsmaster. The shipment is ready." Kobra greeted in return.

Shimmer opened a case, and Sportsmaster picked up a blue vial.

"The new Kobra-Venom?" Sportsmaster asked.

Kobra gestured to Mammoth. "A complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed."

Sportsmaster looked at the vial in his hand. "This is a game changer. Finally, we can go mono-a-mono with the Justice League!"

He pretty much just told everything to Megan, speaking she was right above him. "_Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_

Aqualad had his eyes closed when he got the image. "Sportsmaster, he is the buyer. Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" Aqualad closed his eyes and growled upon hearing static. "Can't get to the League, Robin, Phantom, or Flash. Com's jammed. We need a plan. Now."

Bane smiled. "I have a suggestion." Then he jumped over the side of the catwalk they were on and went for a frontal assault.

Outside, Sportsmaster, Kobra, Shimmer, Mammoth, and the other cultists heard the commotion and turned to the factory.

"What is he-" Aqualad started but was but off by Mammoth's growl as he came flying through the window. He easily broke the catwalk, sending Aqualad and Superboy to the main floor. Bane, Superboy, and Aqualad watched him carefully.

"Destroy them!" Kobra ordered from behind Mammoth. The once scrawny teen ran forward. Superboy charged, grabbing the Blockbuster-Venom-ed kid by the waist, ready to throw him. Superboy was the one to be lifted in the air though.

Aqualad got out his water-bearers, and his tattoos glowed. The cultists shot at him, but he made a shield of water. He used his second water bearer to make a gun, and put it through the shield and started shooting the cultists.

Bane laughed from where he was hiding.

Megan flew in the factory, still invisible, and started to throw the cultists around like ragdolls. Sportsmaster was the only one who could see her, in a sense. He got out a spear and threw it. Megan was able to dodge, but it blew up, blowing her cover along with her.

Robin, Danny, and Kid Flash came out of the control room, and saw the cultists and their teammates fighting. Flash zoomed away. Danny and Robin looked at each other with passive but knowing looks.

Just as Aqualad hid behind a vat, and more cultists came around the corner, Kid Flash kicked them out of the game. More on the catwalk started shooting and Kid Flash hid behind a pole.

"Miss Martian! Radio is jammed, link us up!" Aqualad yelled. Megan did as she was told immediately. "_Everyone on line?_"

Superboy, who was punched again, responded "_Yeah_."

Kid Flash was smiling. "_You know it beautiful_."

Aqualad ignored his teammate's wording. "_Good, we need to regroup_." He thought/said. They saw Danny and Robin land in front of Kobra.

"_Little busy now_." Robin said, but they didn't hear anything from Danny.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp (Oh the irony...) and his friend to task me." Kobra said, upon seeing the two.

"What's wrong Kobe-y? You look disconcerted." Robin said.

Danny smirked. "I hope you're not afraid of your namesake."

They heard a hiss, and Kobra looked down to see a black cobra with a white diamond on his visor and green eyes tinted silver right about to bite him, venom dripping from his fangs.

Kobra gave a small yelp before trying to crush it. The cobra moved of the way with lightning speed.

Kobra growled. "This is beneath me. Shimmer, take them." The leader of the cult commanded.

Shimmer ran forward, but Robin merely flipped over her, gaining her undivided attention. Danny focused on Kobra and the black snake.

The cobra hissed again and went for Kobra's ankle, just barely missing. Kobra growled. Danny made a disapproving clicking sound. "Anhur, you naughty little snake, stop messing with the poor man's mind."

Kobra growled again. He just met the hybrid and he already found him annoying.

"Shimmer, go for Robin's friend!" Shimmer instantly stopped fighting Robin, and ran towards Danny, ready to punch him. Danny grabbed her fist and flung her back towards Robin.

"Here you go, oh great leader!" Robin punched Shimmer. "Thanks Phantom!" Danny nodded and his attention went back to Kobra's little dance. The snake almost bit him. "Ooo, almost had him, Anhur."

Robin shifted and that caught Danny's attention. He did a small shift himself. Robin jumped next to him, and as Shimmer ran towards them, Robin threw a flash bomb at the ground. They disappeared.

"Come on Anhur!" Danny's voice called out. The snake, 'Anhur', hissed once more before disappearing into black smoke.

Aqualad knocked a few more cultists off the catwalk.

"_We need to retreat. Kid, clear a path._" Aqualad informed. Kid Flash ran over, knocking more cultists onto their butts, and out of the game. Aqualad, Robin, Danny, Megan, and Superboy ran through the door. Superboy shut the heavy door and locked it. The teammates took off running/flying down the tunnel.

They hadn't gotten very far when Mammoth busted the door down. He and the cultists ran after them, shooting.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad shouted. Superboy started knocking them down, Danny helping. With the supports out, part of the tunnel caved in, blocking them from the cultists.

In the dark, Aqualad lit up a red glow stick, and Danny held up a green ecto blast. Robin was looking at the closed off part of the tunnel.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" He asked.

"You do have the most experience. Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared." Aqualad said, and continued. "Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new, and the leader must be clear, explicate. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

Robin turned to them sharply. "Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands! Danny learned really fast!"

Danny face palmed. "Please don't bring me into this, _again._"

Aqualad continued to look at Robin. "Danny has taught himself how to learn fast. He keeps an eye for detail. That is why he works so well with you and Batman. He has been with you for such a short time, but he does not need to talk to you or Batman, much like you and your mentor." Aqualad explained calmly.

"Gah... Oh, who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who _can_ lead us." Robin said at last.

Kid Flash scoffed. "Oh, come on! I could run circles-"

"Wally, come on! You know he's the one. We all do." Robin cut off.

Danny restrained himself from hitting Kid Flash because of how he let his ego get in the way _again_.

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious!" Megan said gleefully.

"Coulda told ya." Superboy added.

"Ok." Kid Flash said plainly.

Danny shrugged. "I'm just happy Robin can take defeat." Robin looked absolutely murderous, and Danny waved at him with a cheeky smile.

Aqualad stepped forward, and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." Aqualad said.

Robin nodded at him, smiling. Aqualad turned to the others. "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island." He said.

"Funny, I had the same thought." Robin commented.

* * *

"Sabotage. Robin and his friend undoubtedly. Find the problem, fix it." Kobra commanded Shimmer, who bowed and walked off to do her job. A cultist came up, panting.

"Master, should we send search parties after the intruders?" He asked.

"Don't be absurd. They'll come to us." Kobra said harshly.

* * *

"Sportsmaster is the buyer/supplier. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." Robin told them as he looked at his holographic computer as they ran. Danny was looking over his shoulder as he flew.

"And neither of them have the chops to combine Blockbuster and Venom." The hybrid added.

"That takes some major nerd-age." Kid Flash said, and Danny looked like he wanted to smack him, yet again.

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg." Aqualad said as they stopped, seeing Bane at the entrance. He had a dozen capsules around him.

"Haw, _niños_. I'm feeling… explosive." Bane commented.

They looked up and saw a few dozen bombs. Danny was unaffected, unlike everyone else.

"You betrayed us! Why?" Aqualad said, astonished.

Bane laughed. "I want my factory back-"

"_Kid, you need a running start!_"

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks, and when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane explained and was about to press the button, but Kid Flash ran by and took it.

"With what?"

Bane turned around, completely shocked to look at Kid Flash who was leaning against a tree.

"This trigger thingy?" Kid Flash asked.

Bane tried to punch him, but he was lifted up into the air, and was forced to face the others.

Superboy and Danny shared a look. The clone made a 'go ahead' gesture.

Danny took the front. "I have a friend named Ebony, she almost was named Bane."

The wolf appeared behind him, giving a humanoid smirk.

"And she doesn't like you."

The wolf, 'Ebony', lunged forward as Bane was dropped.

* * *

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one." A cultist said, bowing. Sportsmaster started to walk forward, but a blur flew by, taking a few cultists with him. The cultists started firing but Kid Flash was too fast.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra yelled. Sportsmaster ran forward, but before he could reach the helicopter, Superboy landed in front of it, creating another crater.

"Go again?" He asked Mammoth, who ran forward, furious. Before Mammoth could reach Superboy, a stream of water pushed him aways.

"Sorry, not the plan." Superboy said, and looked to Aqualad.

Superboy was about to do something to the helicopter, but Sportsmaster came around the corner, firing one of the laser guns. Sportsmaster was doing an exceptional job hurting Superboy. Megan came up behind, invisible, and tried to knock him over. Before she could, Sportsmaster jumped over her, blowing her cover, and holding her in a choke hold, continuing to fire at Superboy.

Kid Flash punched another cultist as he ran by, and accidently ripped off his mask in the process.

"Cool, souvenir!" He yelled and ran away with his new 'toy.'

Shimmer and Kobra were watching un-amused, when Shimmer was tied up. The two looked to the side and saw Robin and Danny. The Ghost Boy clasped his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Call me if you need me." Danny said and with that, the hybrid was gone.

Robin smirked at Kobra.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty." The Boy Wonder commented.

Kobra gave him an angered/annoyed/un-amused face.

"True." He took down his hood, and let the cloak fall. "But sometimes even a god must stoop to conquer."

Robin ran forward and tried to knee him, Kobra grabbed it. Robin tried to leg sweep him, but Kobra merely moved his leg. Robin tried to kick him, but Kobra grabbed it, and easily kicked the Boy Wonder away, who in return recovered fairly quickly. Robin glared at him.

"What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted." Kobra said, mockingly.

Kid Flash ran by knocking more cultists out of the game with inexplicable ease. Aqualad was easily taking out Mammoth, who couldn't take the constant stream of water. Then Aqualad put one water bearer away and put his hand to the stream. Lightning sparked, and traveled down the water and shocked Mammoth, knocking him unconscious. Aqualad put his other water bearer away and his tattoos stopped glowing.

Sportsmaster continued to fire at Superboy as he traveled up the ramp of the helicopter.

"Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly." And with that, he threw Megan at Superboy.

The helicopter took off into the air, and Superboy and Megan watched. Megan sat up next to Superboy, and held up a trigger. Danny appeared out of nowhere, and gasped.

"Can I do it?"

Megan shrugged and held the trigger out. Danny pressed it like a kid on Christmas. The back of the helicopter exploded and fell from the sky, and they saw Sportsmaster jump out with an airplane.

Danny smiled. "That felt nice."

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "Where have you been?"

Danny gave him a mysterious smirk that easily said he was in his element.

"Taking out cultists. Anhur and I are having a field day." The cobra in question appeared on his shoulder. Before they could ask what the heck the snake was or how it got there, he was gone.

"Ok, he is about as bad as Robin." Superboy commented.

Bane, who was tied to a tree near the entrance to his tunnel, saw his beautiful factory explode, as the helicopter crashed into it.

Robin was punched to the ground, and held firmly to it by Kobra's foot.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes." Kobra said disdainfully. (Aren't we all? Especially people who live in Florida.)

"Good because this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain!" Robin countered.

They heard a hissing and saw the black cobra on Kobra's shoulder, ready to strike. Kobra, in a state of panic, kicked Robin out of the way, and threw the snake off him.

Robin jumped back, and landed by his teammates. Anhur slithered over to Danny, who picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. The cobra wrapped its tail around Danny's neck gently.

"It's sad when you're afraid of your own namesake." The hybrid baited.

Kobra looked them over, and started backing away.

"Another time then."

And with that, he disappeared into the shadows. Robin and the others looked around, but he was gone. When they regrouped, Robin said "We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!" Robin started laughing, looking at the flaming factory.

Danny stood by Aqualad with an uneasy look. "First off; you are a good leader. Second; I will hurt Robin later for you, but that's his way of showing affection. Third; I fear for your life."

**Mount Justice: July 23rd, 10:01****EDT**

"A simple recon mission; observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation, detailing your _many_ mistakes. But until then…"

All the kid's were tense, especially Danny, who was as stiff as a board, stood like a soldier, and looked as if he was about to have an emotional breakdown.

"Good job."

All the kids looked at Batman surprised, all except Danny, who was still stiff.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character." Batman explained.

Kaldur and Robin shared a smile.

"You can leave now, and Danny, Canary is waiting for you for the therapy session." Everyone looked at Danny, who was still standing stiffly.

Batman sighed. "Knew I should've talked to him by himself." He mumbled.

Robin waved his hand in front of Danny's face. "Danny? You ok?"

No one in the room heard Danny say 'no.'

**And they have established a leader. Fantastic. And Danny's still a wuss when it comes to his teammates. Except when they're in a fight. Than he becomes slightly crazed. :D**

**Kadzait: Can you blame him after what you did to him?!**

**Not really. I'm actually quite proud of myself.**

**Kadzait: *jumps off cliff in exaggeration***

****For those who really want to know about the animals I've had show up (the wolf, the orca, the dolphin, the griffin, and the cobra), has anyone noticed their color scheme or their loyalty to Danny? Hmmmm... *evil smile*****

**Anyways, thanks to these people who favorited or followed: _CrystalCard, Hopper18, SomeItalian, 16ckelmen _(YES!), _Enchanting Elf, KitkatKate2008, Tallia7, Andrea and Naturberd, The King Knight's, Gentle-Valera-Fox, Jay Eddon, Jumjalala, GreenDrkness, Lusians, Mistress Belfray, and Lover of all things Kingo! _You guys flooded my inbox!**

**Reviews:**

** Ms. awesome562 (the thing wouldn't let me spell your name!): Awww, thanks! And hahahaha! Sometimes I have issues with remembering the entire plot to some stories cause they're chapters are long (I hope mine are) so I do it everyday so no one has to go back and read it again. And to answer your questions, they're being like that because Danny has his weird mood swings. It's not that they don't trust him, it's more they don't know how to handle him quite yet. They're treating him like something fragile, cause in a sense, he is. They'd probably treat him better if he came with a manual. And contrary to popular belief, he and Robin are like brothers. But Danny doesn't have a clue how to act around the rest of the Team and therefore, Robin has no idea how to handle him either. Does that make sense? :D And don't worry. Things will be sorted out eventually.**

**Supaherolena02: I hope you enjoy daily episodes! And the flute... I had something really big planned for that. And then I didn't do it. So now it's kinda... Just there... I failed... Haha, my bad. :D**

**Kilppari: OOOOOOO, SOMEONE FINALLY ASKED ABOUT THE ANIMALS! I'd just like to let you know, the wolf and the griffin are two separate beings. And the questions you are BOUND to ask will be answered in chapter 5. That's gonna be sooooo. Much. Fun. HEHEHEHEHEHE! And your idea, BRILLIANT! AND I'D TOTALLY DO IT IF it weren't for the fact I already wrote the Injustice Gang episode. And every other episode for season 1. I'm already on my own ideas for the show. But if I hadn't written that far ahead (I've been writing this since November...) I WOULD TOTALLY PUT THAT IN. CAUSE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN FRIKKIN AWESOME.**

**RCRC36: Thanks, dude! I'm so happy you like!**

**Lexosaurus: *cries tears of joy* Every time I read your reviews, I can't help but be so happy! I've never felt so loved! You won't see any therapy or training sessions but I can tell you (just between you and me) why he has the extra hour of training since I never found the perfect place to explain it. So, we all know Danny has issues (as we have seen in that last chapter). And he has a lot of issues going against orders. So wherever he was before that boat exploded (cause I'm not telling you) he was told not to fight back against his 'superiors'. That's still implanted in his brain. So, he has trouble getting himself to fight against his teammates and his superiors (you will see this happen in Schooled). And, oh yeah, he's in the dark. Very very far in the dark. And come on! He collapsed cuz he saw- Oh yeah, can't tell you that yet. He collapsed from trauma. AND TALKING IS SO MUCH FUN! (You have a second reply. Go find it.)**

**IWasNeverReal: I loved his explosion too. I'm so happy you did too. :D And yes. That will be explained when Artemis shows up. YIPPEE! And you won't see Sam very much. I have trouble getting her into the story when the Team is always on missions! GAH! You-You stopped studying for me? *faints and falls off chair* And your idea is great. I'll see if I can incorporate it somehow!**

**Guest(1): THANKS YOU FOR THE COMPLEMENT!**

**KuriMaster: To put it simply, I love you. :D**

**Hitomi-tama: Thank you for loving my work! And your review... Just. Wow. Mind = Blown.**

**16ckelmen: Hope this was good enough for you!**

**Lexosaurus: Wooooooooowwwww. *claps sarcastically* And after I explained it, too. My mind, yeah, it imploded.**

**Guest(2): Awwww, you make me feel special, dude! I'm so happy you're enjoying it! A lot of people have actually asked bout Dani and I think I'll add her later, later, _later_ on in the story. Just for the people who want her to show up!**

**Azorawing: OH THANK GOD! I LOVE YOU! Goin with my author's note, you sly dog. *winks in a not-so-subtle-way***

**Mary Elrondile: The Team's supposed to help with his problems but sometimes our plans don't go according to the way we want. :D Oooh, don't even worry about that. THERE WILL BE BATMAN/DANNY FATHER/SON STUFF. Don't you worry a bit! :D**

**Inviso-Al: You love asking me questions I can't answer for plot twist reasons, don't you? :D**

**Phantom Ice: Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me! Thanks again!**

**GreenDrkness: My summary can't be that enticing! Or can it? I have no idea. Anyways, thanks! Here is more for your enjoyment!**

**If you guys wanna see something specific happen in the crossover with Justice League, please tell me! I kinda don't know what to do and you guys have given me some AWESOME ideas!**


	5. Schooled

**This is the chapter where Danny shows off his amazing martial arts skills! I would like to note that not all of it he learned during his solo career. Some of it he was forced to learn in the Unknown Year (that's right. I gave it a name cause you people keep asking me about it)! FANTASTICO!**

**And for people who want to know about Dani: She will come in eventually. Again, I started this in November and didn't really plan on putting her in but so many people want to see her so she'll show up eventually! Like after, ch.24 eventually. Yeah... Like I said, didn't plan for her to show up but you guys have inspired me. Again.**

* * *

She

Ch.4: Schooled

**Metropolis: August 3rd, 07:38****EDT**

It was a normal day in Metropolis, and cars and buses were driving over the bridge to get to school or to their work. Then it became not so normal when the suspender cables snapped, and fell to the road. Cars swiveled around crashed into the sides or into other cars. A corvette hit a school bus, causing it to break the concrete guard rail, and start to fall.

Bruce Wayne was watching from the disaster from his office. He walked over and opened the copper head of William Shakespeare and pressed a button. A drawer opened revealing the Bat-suit. He looked at it for a minute before hearing something. He looked outside.

Superman flew across the water, and under the bridge. He held the bridge up and used his heat vision to weld the metal supports back together.

Superboy came flying out of nowhere and landed on the ground, breaking Superman's concentration. Superboy ran to the side, picked up a car, and moved it off to the center, not knowing Bruce was watching.

The school bus was about to go over the edge now. Superboy quickly grabbed it, and pulled it up some, but fell back and landed on his butt. He looked up and saw Superman holding it.

Once he landed, Superboy got up and walked right up to Superman.

"I had that." He said defensively.

"I didn't want to take the chance. As it is, your landing could've destabilized the entire bridge." Superman informed.

"It didn't." Superboy defended.

Superman looked at him sternly. "But it could have. We don't know yet the limits of your powers."

Superboy looked away with an abandoned look. "Well, maybe… You could, you know, help me figure that out."

Superman looked away for a split second. "Batman's got that covered." He said, before is com beeped.

"I know but-"

"Superman… Wait, Arrow, slow down. What's attacking? No, I'm defiantly available." Superman said, totally missed Superboy's forlorn look (that son of-). "Co-ordinates? Acknowledged. I'm on my way." The call ended, and Superman looked back Superboy.

"Sorry, Super… Boy, duty calls." And with that, Superman flew away. Superboy looked sad for a minute, then angry.

As Superman flew towards his next mission, his com beeped again. Superman pressed it.

"Already got the alert Bruce." He said.

Bruce watched from his office. "I know, Clark. But we need to talk."

Superman took his hand away from his earpiece and continued flying.

**Mount Justice: August 3rd, 13:06****EDT**

Aqualad and Kid Flash played holographic hockey. Aqualad lost miserably. Megan, Robin, and Danny were watching with only semi-interest.

"Recognized. Superboy; B05."

Superboy walked out of the Zeta-portal angrily, and walked right through the holographic table, making it disappear.

"Hi Superboy, how was Metropolis?" Megan asked but Superboy ignored her.

They heard someone clear their throat. They looked to the side and saw Black Canary and Martin Manhunter.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary asked.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" Megan said happily and walked over and hugged her uncle.

"M'gann, I was… in the neighborhood. So, I thought I'd see how you are adjusting." Martian Manhunter explained.

"A few bumps but I'm learning." She informed.

They missed Superboy's forlorn look, and he tried to leave.

"That's all I can ask." Martian Manhunter said.

"Stick around, class is in session." Black Canary said, noticing Superboy trying to leave. The clone turned around wordlessly as Canary stepped into the middle of the room. The floor under her lit up, and she turned to the rest of the teens that had gathered.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors and my own bruises." She said as she took off her jacket, revealing a bandage.

"What happened?" Megan asked worriedly.

"The job, and Danny's training session I had with him earlier on." Everyone looked at Danny who was rubbing his neck with a nervous smile.

"Uh… It wasn't my fault…?"

Canary gave him an amused smile, before speaking.

"Now, combat is about controlling conflict; putting the battle of your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

Kid Flash immediately raised his hand. "Right here! Yeah!"

He walked onto the platform, snacking on a banana. Danny rubbed his hands together. "This is going to be _so_ good!" He said evilly. He got a video-recorder from grandmother knows where.

"After this," Kid Flash started as he threw his banana away. "I'll show you my moves." He said.

He was practically _hitting_ on Black Canary (does he have a death wish?).

The woman clad in black gave him an amused smile before throwing a punch. Kid Flash deflected it. Then she did a leg sweep he couldn't dodge.

Danny started laughing very hard, holding the camera at Kid Flash.

"It hurts so good." Kid Flash said, very much so in pain.

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asked the rest of the class.

"Oh! He hit on teacher and got served!" Robin said, and he and Danny high-fived. The hybrid was taking an insane amount of pleasure from this.

"Dude!" Kid Flash said.

"He allowed you to dictate the terms of the battle." Danny informed.

Canary nodded. "Correct, Danny." She said.

"Oh, please."

Everyone turned to Superboy.

"With my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time." He said harshly.

"Prove it." Canary said. Superboy walked forward, and crossed his arms in front of her. The two got in a defense stance. Superboy delivered the first punch. Canary grabbed him and flipped him. Robin and Danny laughed out loud at him, but both Megan and Aqualad elbowed them in the ribs. The two put their hands over their mouths, trying (sarcasm implied) to muffle it.

Superboy got up and growled. Canary looked at him with a hand on her hip.

"You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" She didn't have time to finish as Superboy charged. The clone tried to punch her, but she jumped over him, and leg swept him, knocking him out of the game again.

Danny and Robin continued to laugh behind their hands, as everyone else cringed. Danny was also still recording.

Canary tried to help him up, but he refused her hand.

"That's it! I'm done!" He shouted.

Canary placed a hand on his shoulder. "Training is mandatory."

Superboy threw her arm off him, and she glared at him. Then, an idea hit her.

"Have you guys seen Danny's powers?"

Danny paled, and everyone shook their heads. Canary smirked. "He could take on Superman and if he was good enough, he could take him down."

Everyone's mouths dropped open, and they looked at Danny.

"Canary, _why_?" Danny whined.

Canary motioned for him to come to her, and he complied.

"It was going to come out eventually. Anyway, his powers match that of Superman's, possibly even higher, because of their rarity and the fact that he is the only one who has ever had these besides two others. He also knows combat, which makes him exceptionally more of a dangerous opponent. Danny, you and me, practice."

Danny nodded, backed away some, and got in a defense position. Canary nodded.

"Your form is good." She complemented.

Danny nodded, totally into this spar, easily blocking the other teens from his mind.

Canary was the one who attacked first, to everyone's astonishment. They watched in amazement as Danny dodged all of Canary's attacks, even one's that were almost impossible to see coming. It was obvious Canary was agitated with Danny's dodging though.

"Danny, enough of the defense, you need to work on your offense. This is why we practice every day without anyone else." Canary said.

Danny dodged a few more attacks, before Canary sent a punch, which he grabbed to everyone's shock. He ducked under her, pinned her arm behind her back before kicking her back, sending her to the floor.

Canary looked at him with approval. "That was good Danny. Though you need to start fighting back."

Danny nodded, obviously not happy with fighting his friends.

"How… Did… You… DO THAT?!" Kid Flash yelled. Even Superboy was amazed.

"Uh…" Danny said, dumbstruck.

Canary laid a hand on his shoulder. "He kept the fight on his terms, even if it didn't look like it."

Robin scratched his head. "All he did was defense, though."

Canary nodded. "Yes, but he had me going every which way he could think of, tiring me out. I had to keep up with him, not him keep up with me."

Everyone blinked in surprise.

"I'm so happy I got this on film." Robin muttered under his breath.

Before anything else could happen, the giant holographic computer came up with Batman on it.

"Batman to the Cave."

All the kids came over, and no one was able to say a greeting before Batman started debriefing them.

"Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. This attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Wow, one guy with the powers of the entire League?" Kid Flash said ominously.

Batman ignored him and kept speaking. "In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." He said.

"An android, but who made it? T.O. Marrow?" Robin asked, stepping forward.

"Good guess, Robin."

No one noticed Superboy's forlorn look _again_.

"But Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman said.

"The technology bares the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter said.

"Ivo?" Everyone looked at Danny. He had gained more confidence around the other teens with the time he had spent with them since the last mission. "Ivo's dead!"

Canary looked at the Ghost Boy. "So we all thought, or hoped."

Everyone turned back to the screen as Batman continued. "To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate Star Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone else, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip!" Kid Flash said.

Danny was the only one who looked crestfallen. "I hate road trips."

Robin smirked. "Your bike finally came in."

Danny's sullen face brightened dramatically. "I take that back."

"So, now we have to take out your trash?" Superboy hissed, breaking the happy atmosphere.

"You have something better to do?" Batman questioned, eyes narrowed. Superboy looked away, angrily.

Aqualad's PDA beeped. "Co-ordinates received. On our way."

The team took off, Danny giving Batman a 'We have something to show you later' with Robin, and they took off laughing. If anyone noticed Batman looked slightly annoyed, no one said anything.

Before Superboy could leave though, Canary grabbed his arm.

"When you're ready, I'll be here." She said to him.

Superboy took off down the hall wordlessly. As he was walking, Danny fell in step with him. Superboy gave him a 'what?' look. Danny rubbed his neck nervously.

"Uh, Canary really helps. She's a really good teacher and stuff, she just has a funny way of showing it." Danny laughed nervously.

Superboy stopped and crossed his arms. Danny continued to laugh, but then he put his hood up and started walking away, head down. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I suck at words."

Superboy watched him leave with a regretful frown.

**Litchfield County: August 3rd, 20:08****EDT**

The Leaguers watched the androids get packed up and put on the trucks going to Boston and New York. Superman turned around when he heard something. He used his x-ray vision and saw the teens on their bikes, hiding in the forest. Aqualad's motorcycle was a deep violet, Megan's was a lighter shade of purple, Kid Flash's was yellow, Robin's and Superboy's were red, and Danny's was black with white wheels. They were all wearing suits matching their colors.

Superman saw Superboy look at him, and turned away. Superboy angrily put on his matching helmet.

The three trucks started leaving and Batman gave the signal. Three trucks went in one direction, and the others went in the other. Danny, Robin, and Superboy followed one set, and Aqualad, Megan, and Kid Flash took off in another.

The older superheroes started leaving, but before Superman could, Batman laid a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "I told you; we need to talk."

As Robin, Danny, and Superboy were riding down the highway, Robin rode up beside Superboy and Danny.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right!" Robin explained excitedly.

Danny shook his head. "Will you stop butchering the English language please?"

Robin was focused on Superboy though. "Clearly, you're not feeling the aster-"

"Stop butchering the English language!"

"-What's wrong?" Robin asked. Danny looked at Superboy. "Yeah, seriously."

"Canary. I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" Superboy said, angrily.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way, same with Batman, and well, me." Robin said.

Danny rode a little closer. "Me too, and I have super strength. You may not need combat for some guys, but then there are people like a guy named Vlad that you need combat for."

Superboy revved his bike and rode ahead.

"That went well." Danny said, sarcastically. Robin sighed. "Yep."

* * *

"Do you think Superboy's ok? I wasn't reading his mind, I swear, but anger flowed off him in waves." Megan said to Aqualad and Kid speedster laughed.

"Surf that wave, just give him space." Kid Flash said and drove closer. "Me? Stick as close as you want."

"Superboy just needs time to cool off. A quiet mission will clear his head." Aqualad said soothingly. Then the mission became not so quiet when robotic, annoying monkeys came out of a cornfield they were passing. They flew over to the truck and latched on. Aqualad pressed his com. "Robin, Phantom, Superboy, our truck is under attack!"

"Kind of figured!" Robin said, seeing his own truck attacked.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy said aggressively.

"Don't we all?" Danny asked sarcastically.

The poor driver was freaking out as the robotic, really annoying, constantly laughing monkeys attacked. He swiveled back and forth.

"Robot monkey's! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweak style!" Robin said gleefully and pressed a button on his handlebar. His bike went into battle mode, with one wheel for driving, and the other for taking out the monkeys. Danny did the same.

"Hey, switch your ride to battle mode!" Robin said to Superboy.

"No point." Superboy got closer to the truck and jumped on.

"Or not!" Robin said, jumping off his own to avoid crashing with Superboy's started falling. He tried to find his grappling hook, and when it looked like disaster, Danny grabbed him.

"You feeling the aster, Rob?" Danny said, laughing as he flew towards the truck. Robin glared at him. "Shut up!"

Danny let him off on the side and Robin started taking out ( the still really annoying) monkeys. On the top, Superboy was being swarmed but Danny ripped them off, and crushed their heads.

"Why won't they stop their stupid laughing!? My ears are bleeding!" The Ghost Boy complained.

Robin knocked another monkey off and when it tried to fly back, Danny's and Robin's flying tire thingy shot it. (Ah yes, gotta love battle mode.) They were quickly attacked by monkeys though sending them off course.

Superboy kept battling the stupid monkeys, and had one in his hand, when it shot him in the eyes. Superboy screamed and covered them, while more monkeys picked him up and brought him into the sky. They dropped him, but Danny quickly caught him by the shirt and gently set him on the ground before going back to the truck to help Robin, who was vulnerable on top moving truck with no backup.

Superboy opened his eyes but his vision was hazy. He closed them again and listened. He could hear the monkey's horrid laughter and Danny's 'Will you shut up already?!' and sprang up, creating a dent in the road as he did.

* * *

Aqualad took the handle of his bike out, revealing it to be his water bearer. He took some monkeys out with a stream of water, and more monkeys latched onto Kid Flash's and Megan's bikes. Megan jumped off and into the air, as Kid Flash got off and started running.

The monkeys were laughing, messing with the poor driver's mind, and using eye beams to open the cargo truck. They tore open the top, and dove in. The guards inside started shooting them, getting some but not all. Megan flew above them and took the remaining ones on the roof. Kid Flash took the side and punched and kicked the robots off, shutting them up forever.

Aqualad had the back, and easily took the monkeys out with his water bearers, letting the bike drive itself.

The truck driver was flailing back and forth on the road. Megan flew in front of the windshield and made extra limbs to beat off the androids. Then she flew forward and beat the monkeys off. The driver screamed upon seeing her. She flew out of the way and onto the top where Kid Flash had been taking monkeys off.

Kid Flash screamed, Megan did too; the limbs went back into her. More monkeys jumped out of the hole in the top, and attacked them as their fellow monkeys made a hole in the back. They flew out, holding the android's pieces. Aqualad stopped his bike and watched them go.

* * *

Robin beat another monkey away, and climbed to the top where Danny was fighting. The Boy Wonder busted out his eskirma sticks and started destroying the monkeys at close range. More came on and when Danny and Robin were about to charge, Superboy landed and started destroying them blindly. Two monkeys blew the tires with their beams and the truck became unstable.

Robin yelled to the driver to get out, and he helped him jump to the cornfield. Danny was there to break his fall with an ecto-plasmic cushion. Superboy clung to the top, even as the truck flipped. When it stopped, the monkeys flew away. (Curse them all.)

Robin exited the cornfield with the driver and Danny flew down to meet him. They watched the monkey's fly away.

"I hate em all. Hey Supes, you ok?" Danny asked, pushing the truck off him. Superboy got off panting. His hazy eyes saw the monkeys fly away.

"Uh… Superboy?"

Superboy didn't listen and jumped after them angrily.

"Superboy!" Danny and Robin yelled. They watched as Superboy jumped off, creating craters as you did.

"_Aqualad to Robin; we lost our cargo. Did you_?" Their leader's voice chimed.

Robin sighed. "It's gone, and so is our partner. At least Danny stayed."

"Aqualad to Superboy; radio your position. We'll help you." Aqualad said.

"I don't need help!" Superboy yelled angrily as he jumped after the freaks of technology, and took out his com. "I don't want any!"

As he landed he dropped the com.

"_Superboy_?"

"I think he ditched his com." Danny said over the com, to Aqualad.

"Super! Now we can't even track him!" Kid Flash yelled.

Megan took her hands from her head. "He's out of my telepathic range. This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, he seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?" She asked uncertainly.

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves and the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled." Aqualad said.

"Well, that's a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing WHERE TO LOOK!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Maybe we do." Robin said.

"Yeah, and Kid, WE'RE ON A COM, YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!"

Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Megan could practically hear Danny without the com.

Robin attached a wire to one of the monkeys that would never laugh again. He started typing on his computer.

"We would have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. How did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" He asked himself. A 'decoding' signal came up on his computer, and then a holographic map came up.

"Ha! The parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal! Which means I can track them with the one I captured!" Robin announced excitedly.

"Uh… Robin. This monkey is never going to see the dawn's light again. It wasn't exactly captured." Danny commented. Robin smacked Danny, earning an 'Ow!', as he set back to work.

"Looks like both parts are converging at… Gotham City." Robin announced, unenthusiastically. Danny groaned. "Oh no."

* * *

"That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out." The leader of the Team informed.

Kid Flash put on his goggles, and took off down the road.

* * *

Robin picked up the monkey and waited.

"Remind me to ask Batman about one of those watches." Danny mused. Robin shrugged. "Ok."

He pressed a few buttons and his bike came towards him. Danny whistled and his bike came back too.

"Defiantly a disaster, heavy on the 'dis'."Robin commented. Danny sighed. "Yep."

**Metropolis: August 3rd, 21:18****EDT**

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent sat in Bibbo's Diner. They both ordered their food and then got down to business.

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert." Clark commented sarcastically.

"The boy needs you." Bruce said calmly, with a straight-to-the-point attitude.

Clark was quick to abject. "No, he needs you. He needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not."

Bruce had other ideas. "Sorry Clark, but you're dead wrong." Clark looked at him confused, as Bruce got out his phone, and showed him a picture.

It was of Danny, and a little girl who looked exactly like him in Phantom form. Danny and the girl were looking at the camera with smiles and Danny was hugging the girl from behind, his face pressed to hers.

"This is Danny and his clone, Danielle." Bruce explained.

Clark looked at it surprised. Danny had such a fatherly look in his eyes; it was surprising from the teen he knew. The one always nervous and shy and semi-clingy to his mentor and adopted brother.

"Now, I know the boy troubles you, but he's here. You have to get over the how and why. Just like Danny did." Bruce continued.

Clark stayed quiet, looking at the picture.

"Trust me on this. This boy needs his father."

Clark got up. "I'm not his father." He said and left, taking his pie to go. Bruce watched him leave.

**Gotham City: August 3rd, 21:21****EDT**

The monkeys holding the cases got on a train car where others were waiting. Superboy jumped onto the train, ripped open a hole in the top and jumped into it. He looked around and then to where the monkeys were laughing at him and where an old man stood.

"Oh, hello." The old man said.

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed." Superboy said. (At least we know Robin's butchering is being used.)

"You're one to talk. Now, since when did the Big Blue Boy Scout have a brat?" Ivo questioned.

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't."

Ivo shrugged. "Well, if you say so."

Then he asked if he met the monkeys, only in a more long, hard to remember, technological phrasing. But it came out with the initials, MONQI.

The MONQIs attacked, and Superboy started punching them, ultimately destroying them. (A/N: I wanted to come in with a bazooka and blast the whole frikkin car to pieces but, _no_, that's _against the law_.)

Ivo looked down at the head of a dismembered MONQI, and sighed. "And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for my MONQIs."

Two MONQIs came at Superboy at once and the clone crashed their skulls together and shut them up. (Thank you Superboy. You are a true hero.) The black-haired teen looked ahead at Ivo, panting.

"Access; Captain Atom."

Superboy's eyes widened and he was shot by Captain Atom's blast. Superboy looked up at Ivo.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent MONQIs don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would better suit you." Ivo said.

The droids name is Amazo. How bad could it be?

Superboy looked at the huge, gigantic, bulky, gigantic, huge, metal figure looking over him.

Ok, really bad, I guess.

"Or better, slay you." Ivo said. Superboy wiped his mouth from where he was crouching and got up.

"Give me your best shot."

Two MONQIs laughed. (A/N: The writer wanted to beat the crap out of them.)

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?" Ivo taunted.

Superboy ran forward, screaming, and tried his best to land a hit on the android. Amazo merely deflected them. Superboy did land one hit to his head though. It did nothing. Amazo grabbed an oncoming fist.

"Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more." Ivo said.

Amazo punched Superboy, sending him to the wall and back to the floor. Amazo's eyes locked on Superboy.

"Access; Black Canary."

The android opened his mouth and a sonic scream was released. Superboy put his hands over his ears in pain and screamed. He flew into the back of the car, but got back up and rested on the wall.

"Access; Flash."

Amazo ran forward and started punching Superboy at speeds only known to the Scarlet Speedster and his yellow-clad apprentice. Superboy fell to the ground.

"Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing justice to the S-Shield are you?" Ivo taunted.

Superboy got back up, and went to punch Amazo, anger gleaming in his eyes.

"Access; Martian Manhunter."

Amazo became intangible, and Superboy's punch went right through. Once the fist had passed, Amazo turned back and punched the clone out of the car.

"Access: Superman."

Amazo picked up Superboy, and held him up. Superboy tried to escape but couldn't. Amazo punched him to Kingdom Come.

Superboy broke through a window and knocked over a dozen desks at a school that he had only glimpsed while tracking the MONQIs.

Amazo turned to the sound of laughing MONQIs and saw Ivo standing in the hole he made.

"Finish him. Priority Alpha." Ivo commanded. Amazo jumped off the railcar to follow Superboy.

* * *

Robin and Danny were riding their bikes in battle mode when Kid Flash came up beside them in uniform. Actually, they all were in uniform.

"So, you changed too." Robin said.

"You kidding?" Kid Flash shuddered. "I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?"

Robin looked at his map. "They _were_ heading through Gotham." Robin said.

"Were?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but they veered. Wait, dude, they're at our school!" Robin yelled.

"What!?" Danny yelled.

* * *

Superboy was thrown into a case that had Dick Wayne Grayson's picture as he held an award for his schools gymnastic team. Another one was of Danny Wayne Fenton with a medal for his ice skating team, smiling shyly, but Superboy did not see this.

Amazo walked to him and picked up the prone figure of Superboy, and threw him down the hall, after spinning him around several times. Superboy got up, and saw a locker open up from damage. A picture of Superman with hearts around it was taped to the inside. He punched the locker, and then tried to do the same to Amazo. In the end, he was thrown into the science lab, Amazo flying right behind him.

"That… all you got?" Superboy said.

"Access: Captain Atom."

The blast sent Superboy through the wall and into the gymnasium. Superboy slid across the basketball court, when he heard clapping. He looked up and saw Ivo and two MONQIs in the stands.

"I don't usually attend these things in person but," Ivo laughed. "This was too good to miss."

"Access; Superman."

Superboy got up and charged at Amazo, but once again, Amazo kicked Superboy's butt to High Heaven and was about to have the killing blow when Kid Flash ran by and pulled him out of the way, saying 'yoink!'

Kid Flash stopped by Robin and Danny. The former let loose some bat-a-rangs.

"Access; Martian Manhunter."

The bat-a-rangs went right through him.

"Awesome, just great." Danny said with a frown.

"Access; Red Tornado."

A red vortex appeared around Amazo's legs and lifted him off the ground and towards the heroes. Not being able to move away in time, they were all thrown away.

"Access; Captain Atom."

Kid Flash ran away before the kinetic beam could hit him.

"Access; Black Canary."

A sonic scream hit Kid Flash and sent him across the floor.

"Superman."

Amazo grabbed Superboy's fist and punched him. Robin threw a few bat-a-rangs and Danny let loose a few ecto-blasts.

"Martian Manhunter."

Amazo, using adjustable limbs, destroyed the bat-a-rangs but the ecto-blasts created some damage. Kid Flash ran at him, and Amazo grabbed him.

"Superman."

Amazo started to suffocate Kid Flash by squeezing him. Kid Flash screamed. Something fired at him.

"Martian Manhunter."

An arrow soared through Amazo, releasing Kid Flash. The arrow landed near Robin. Kid Flash got up and ran away. Danny shot a few more blasts at Amazo, who turned around. Superboy was running up next to Danny.

"Access; Black Canary."

Amazo grabbed Superboy's arm and threw him into the bleachers. When the smoke cleared though, Superboy was on an ecto-plasmic cushion. Robin threw another bat-a-rang.

"Superman."

Amazo released some heat-vision, and Kid Flash tackled Robin out of the way. Danny ran forward and started hand-to-hand combat with Amazo. Unlike he did with Black Canary, he did not hold back. His movements were quick, harsh, and hard to keep up with. Where the Justice League failed, Danny achieved. He started to push back Amazo. Ivo was leaning forward in his seat. No matter what Amazo accessed, it could not counter Danny.

Superboy watched the fight and looked at his other two friends; Kid Flash and Robin.

"Access; Black Canary." He said to himself.

"Amazo, study the boy's movements!" Amazo tried but Danny was too fast for Amazo to study.

"You can try, but you won't succeed!" Danny taunted.

"Why didn't you study us!?" Kid Flash yelled. Ivo looked at him un-impressed.

"You and your friends, except this boy here, are such poor copies of the originals. Why bother?"

Superboy smiled. "So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" Superboy jumped forward at an alarming rate, and right at Ivo.

Ivo and the MONQIs jumped out of the way, and where they once sat was nothing but rubble.

"You want to see me channel that anger!" He yelled.

"Great, he's gone ballistic again!" Kid Flash said.

"Maybe not…" Robin said. They heard Danny laugh from where he was fighting. "Nope."

"Amazo, protect your master! Priority Alpha!" Ivo jumped away from where Superboy almost crushed him again.

"Captain Atom."

Amazo fired, but Danny held up a shield.

"Oh no, you're mine!" The Ghost Boy yelled.

"Anyone wanna play keep away?" Robin asked running up, and kicking Ivo who was being held by his MONQIs.

"Me! Me!" Kid Flash yelled running.

"Access; Superman."

Amazo had to go for stomping the ground, creating a wave while he tried to fight his way to Ivo. Kid Flash jumped over Ivo and into the stands, the wave ultimately hitting Ivo. Robin and Danny threw a bat-a-rang and a ecto-blast, respectively.

"Martian Manhunter."

The blast and bat-a-rangs went through Amazo, but he became tangible just as Superboy's fist was in the middle of it. The head sparked for a minute, before exploding. Amazo dropped to the ground, headless.

"Help me disassemble him, now!" Robin said, running forward.

"Robin, the android has no head." Danny pointed out. Someone ran into the gymnasium. "Don't take any chances!" Aqualad said, Megan right behind him.

The Martian landed by Superboy, who was coming out of his haze.

"Superboy, are you alright?" She asked, grasping his arm. He smiled at her. "Fine, feeling the aster."

Robin smiled at him, and Danny let out a stifled laugh. "Great, now we're all going to butcher the English language. Oh! If rebuke means to express disapproval, does buke mean to express praise?" (Can't remember who I stole that from.)

"YES!" Guess who shouted.

Then Kid Flash noticed something. "Hey, where's Ivo?"

They looked around. He was gone.

**Mount Justice: August 4th, 01:06****EDT**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs. But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the tech." Aqualad debriefed.

"Capturing the professor will be the League's priority." Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered… other complications." Martian Manhunter said.

The Team all looked at each other. Danny's leg started bouncing in worry, as Batman stepped forward.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Batman informed.

Danny calmed down, once more.

"The whole League?" Superboy asked. Batman looked at him.

"Given time, yes. Kyrptonian's, as you know, have very hard heads." Batman joked in a monotone way. ("Good God, he made a joke!" -Jason Todd)

Superboy smiled.

Batman looked back to the group as a whole. "Of course there's no shame in asking for help."

Danny bit his lip, and tried to hide in his cloak.

"That's why the League exists because there are some problems that even we can't handle individually." Batman continued.

"Please, if we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin said and pulled out the arrow. "You were following us! Babysitting, you still don't trust us!"

Batman took the arrow, and gave it to Green Arrow.

"We didn't follow you." Batman said, as Green Arrow got one of his own arrows and compared the two.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin said, lamely. "But that means…"

"Speedy!" Kid Flash shouted.

"He has our backs." Aqualad said with a smile. Kid Flash ran forward and grabbed the arrow.

"Souvenir!"

Green Arrow and Batman shared a look.

"That's not Speedy's arrow, is it?" Danny whispered beside Batman. The Dark Knight looked down on him and narrowed his eyes.

_You ok?_

Danny looked away.

_I don't know._

Superboy walked over to Canary and cleared his throat. The black clad woman looked at him.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Good, because I'm here." Superboy smiled at her, and she gave one back.

"I hope you don't mind if Danny helps me, do you?" Canary asked. Superboy shook his head and Canary's smile turned fond. "Great. Danny get over here."

The hybrid looked at them. "If he's ready to train, we are doing this tomorrow. It's like, one in the morning and I wanna go to bed."

Canary chuckled. "Alright, fine. Tomorrow then."

Danny nodded and looked away.

"Even if going to bed brings me back into the past I wanna forget."

* * *

**So what'd you think? Was Danny kicking everyone's butt or what? {:D I love it when Danny is destructive (he has a perfectly good reason for being destructive too, so don't give me that look)! **

**Thank you for the people who favorite-d and/or followed: _Raven a__ngel of despair, EternalMadameBlaze, Dragonscorch, Marnes, Tammyway, BringBackDannyPhantom _(your name rocks, dude), _Mirria1, Dragonknight-Flameis, Artemis lover, Mai'shardstyle, KHfreak21, Mariannetom2, Warhawk'42, and Tails1213._**

**KuriMaster13: Actually, I enjoy it when my inbox gets flooded. I'd just thought I'd let you guys know. And, YOU WILL FIND THAT ANSWER OUT IN... I think the next chapter. But if it's not the next chapter, most likely the next chapter after that. WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Kilppari: Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me smile! And yes, I hate it when author's do that too. IT REALLY SUCKS. Now, if you could give me some ideas for my Justice Crossover that will happen in a few dozen chapters, it'd be much appreciated. :D And those fun facts... Wow. Just. Wow. Mind = blown. *claps* Hope to see you have something to say extremely helpful next chapter! :DDDD**

**Phantom Ice: *cackles* I'm just driving you insane, aren't I? My duty as a writer has been fulfilled! *dances in seat* And thanks so much! You people are really giving me something to look forward to everyday!**

**Guest(1): Haha, so happy you enjoy my sense of humor! Rude side comments, sarcasm, that kinda thing! :D Looks like we have something in common!**

**Lee: Your reviews... Always short and simple. :D Thank you!**

**KazeChi: Hahaha! Wait... You are talking about the training one, right? Cause it's in this chapter! :D (Danny has a lot of sessions to keep track of!)**

**Lexosaurus: Opened email. Saw your name: YYYYYEEEEESSSS! THANK YOU SO MUCH, DUDE! I LOVE LOVEEEEEE! YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY! Anyways, I will fix those mistakes! They are actually really helpful! And come on. Meltdowns are always fun. He doesn't nesscarily have a meltdown fighting Canary, just holds back a ton until she more-or-less demands he attack her head on. And you don't just live in a place with people who thirst for your destruction without picking up a small thirst yourself. Take ME for example! :D And my favorite dino... I don't actually know. Never really thought about that question before... Hmmm... T-rex (it's so much easier to spell than it's full name). I saw a show one morning on them, learned a ton. They're actually really interesting!**

**Azorawing: Holy crap... You just came extremely close to what the heck the animal's are and what Danny can do with them. I APPLAUD YOU. *starts clapping in total and utter shock***

**Supaherolena02: Hahaha! Thanks for making me happy with your reviews!**

**Dragonknight-Flameis: Hahahaha! Dude, just for you, I'll write something in one of the chapters after Season 1 that's all about random one-shots in Danny's life. I'll be sure to put Box Ghost in. :D**

**IWasNeverReal: I'm so happy I'm not in a library because HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your reviews always make me laugh or smile or some other crazy thing! You are one of the people I look forward to reading your reviews the most! Thank you so much! And, as I told Lexosaurus, you don't hang out with people for a whole year who want to destroy your existence and not pick up a little destruction here and there! AND I LOVE DANNY/ROB BROMANCE! WOO!**

**Hitomi-Tama: Your welcome! And you won't be seeing too much of his issues in the therapy session cuz, well, he would give WAY TOO MUCH AWAY and, frankly, I wanna keep some secrets from you guys! It makes the story so much more fun! :D Please don't be disappointed!**

**Inviso-Al: Well, to answer your questions, I would scroll up and read the chapter again. :D I tease, I tease.**

**Hey guys, if anyone has an ideas on what's going to happen in the Justice League x-over later in the story, please tell me cause I am all out and need your people's help! THANK YOU! IDEAS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	6. Infiltrator

**I'M SO HAPPY WE'RE ON THIS CHAPTER! THIS WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITES! Why, you ask? BECAUSE WE FIND OUT MORE ABOUT DANNY AND HIS EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL ISSUES! And guess what!? HE TURNS TEMPORARILY EVIL AGAINST HIS TEAM! OOOHHH! WHO DOESN'T LOVE THAT?!**

**I forgot to ask something about Drop Zone. Did anybody else like (as IWasNeverReal put it) 'Celtic Warlord' Danny? I know some of you did but how 'bout the rest of ya'll?**

**Kadzait: Ya'll?**

**-.- Stop questioning me!**

* * *

Ch.5: Infiltrator

**Infinity Island: August 7th, 23:49****ECT**

An arrow struck a guard. It released electricity throughout his body and knocked him unconscious. Red Arrow, formerly known as Speedy, ran forward and passed the fallen guard. He released an arrow that was attached to a rope onto the roof. He climbed up it and onto the second floor of the building. He stayed in the shadows, and got ready to shoot another arrow. He carefully aimed and let loose. The arrow hit the wall right next to a security camera.

In the control room, a monitor fizzled for a second before going back to normal.

Red Arrow kneeled on the ground, coming out from the corner and let loose an arrow. It hit another guard, and released electricity, silently knocking him out. He did the same to the guard's partner.

* * *

Dr. Roquette sat at a computer and continued to work on something.

"We're losing patience. Complete the project or forfeit your life." A voice said over the intercom.

Dr. Roquette didn't look up from her work. "I'm completing as fast as I can."

Someone knocked on the door that was being watched by more guards. They got ready to open it and fire, when the door just fell down on its own, knocking one guard out already. The second guard shot at the intruder but Red Arrow ducked and with excellent speed, he took out the guard.

Dr. Roquette had gotten up and was now looking at him with hope. Red Arrow walked forward.

"Dr. Roquette." The solo hero greeted.

"Tell me you're the advance guy." Roquette said. Red Arrow took out an arrow.

"I'm the only guy." He said.

"You didn't bring back up? What? Were there budget cuts?" Roquette hissed.

An alarm sounded and they heard more guards running towards them. Red Arrow let loose the arrow and blew up the wall. Roquette coughed as the smoke cleared.

"Now or never, Doc." Red Arrow said. She looked down at a machine.

"We can't leave this." She said, worry in her voice.

Red Arrow gave her a harsh look. "Look, I either take it or I take you!"

Roquette took her glasses from her face.

"Right, take me." She said. Red Arrow shot an arrow with another rope on it and it impaled a tree. Red Arrow tied the rope to a bar and put a clasp on the rope. He grabbed Roquette and she grasped him tightly. "Hang on!"

The two slid down the rope, Roquette screaming along the way. The guards were firing at them but they missed every single time. The doctor and the hero landed on the beach, none to gracefully. They ran to the water, and uncovered a speed boat. Roquette climbed in and Red Arrow pushed it out into the water.

Guards were running towards the beach but they couldn't make it in time.

Red Arrow got in the boat and Roquette sarcastically asked "What do you call this, the Arrow Boat?"

Red Arrow pushed her head down as they continued to get shot out. "I call it a rental. Get down!"

Red Arrow started up the boat and pressed the GPS. A million red dots appeared on the screen.

On shore, a ton of bombs blew, right near where the guards were.

Red Arrow drove the boat with ease.

"I think we're clear." He said, not hearing anymore guns. Roquette got up and looked back for a split second. "Great, that leaves only one problem…"

* * *

Professor Ojo and Sensei looked over the device Roquette was making.

"Well?" Sensei asked.

"She finished. We're good to go." Ojo informed. Sensei smiled in joy.

**Mount Justice: August 8th, 09:58****EDT**

Megan, Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, and Danny walked onto the beach right next to Mount Justice.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" Megan said excitedly. The Martian was in a bikini, showing off her green skin and all the guys were in swim trunks. Danny, however had a swim-shirt to match.

"How 'bout not?" Danny said irritably. The circles under his eyes were more pronounced than usual. "This heat is killing me!" He complained.

"Uh… It's only 83 degrees out." Superboy said. Danny turned even more annoyed.

"I have a cold core. I produce cold and ice! This!" He waved around erratically. "Feels hotter to me than it does to you!"

Danny crossed his arms and started mumbling. Robin slung his arms around Danny and the hybrid growled.

"Don't take offense. He's been like this all day." Robin said, just to tick Danny off. The white-haired teen continued to mumble.

"Anyway, let's have a moment of silence for our absent comrade." The Boy Wonder said. Everyone looked Robin weirdly. Megan looked down.

"Poor Wally." She said sympathetically.

Danny laughed. "Ha ha, serves him right! No one pranks me and gets away with it!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Uh… Wally's at school." Kaldur said.

Robin placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "Yeah, Danny's also been really… What's the word?... Oh yes, 'evil' today. It's the heat."

Danny glared at him. "It's not just that he had to go to school! I did a little something special…"

Oh yeah, he's being evil.

**Central City: August 8th, 9:00****CDT**

The bell rang at Central City High School, giving all kids joy! I lied. All the kids resented the bell.

"Welcome class to the first day of sophomore year." The teacher said in such a monotone voice it almost sounded like a recording. Wally sank down in his seat.

While the Team played in the water, some (*cough* Danny *cough*) being more violent than others, Wally was squirted in the face by a water fountain. ("I wonder if Wally went to the water fountain in the north hall yet?") The speedster looked down and saw his pants wet.

While the others had hot dogs (Danny ate ice), Wally had slop.

While the others played volleyball and Danny sat in the shade trying to cool off, Wally got a dodge ball to the face and then a dozen more.

Once school was over, Wally ran outside and cheered before running off again.

**"**Recognized. Kid Flash; B04"

Wally came out of the zeta ready to party, in his bathing suit and all.

"The Wal-Man is here! Now let's get this party started!" He said and came crashing to the ground in front of the others, already in uniform. Danny was laughing evilly at Wally's screw up.

"The Wal-Man, huh? Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

Everyone looked to a girl dressed in green. Danny tensed but still had this really creepy smile on his face. Everyone noticed his tense form but it didn't look like Danny knew himself. Robin rolled his eyes and pushed an ice pack in Danny's face. Not being able to see and having a cold presence pressed to his face, Danny calmed considerably.

"What's with him?" The girl asked. Robin smiled at her nervously. "It's the heat." He said.

"And the lack of sleep." Batman added.

Wally walked forward. "So, who's this?"

The girl gave him a sly smile. "Artemis, your new teammate."

Wally gave her a smile. "Kid Flash, never heard of you."

Green Arrow walked forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulders. "She's my new protégé."

Wally was stunned. "What happened to your old one?"

"Recognized. Speedy; B07"

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Red Arrow said, exiting the Zeta-Tube. "Call me Red Arrow."

Green Arrow stepped forward. "Roy, you look-"

"-Replaceable." Red Arrow cut off.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo." Green Arrow explained.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow questioned.

Artemis stepped forward and got very close to Red Arrow. "Yes, she can." She said in a challenging way.

"Who are you?" Wally yelled.

Green Arrow and Artemis both gave him a sideways glance. "She's/I'm my/his niece."

"Another niece?" Robin said and Danny smacked him, the ice pack on his neck now.

"Shut up Robin. Nobody cares." Danny mumbled. Robin was the only one who cared.

"But she's not your replacement." Aqualad said and stepped forward. "We have always wanted you on the Team,"

Danny shook his head, Batman slapped him. (Danny really doesn't like new people, does he?)

"-and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally said.

"How 'bout no one?" Danny said quietly and got a jab to the ribs by none other than Robin.

Artemis stepped forward again. "Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay."

Red Arrow turned his back to her and faced Aqualad.

"You came to us for a reason." The Atlantean said.

"Yeah. A reason named Dr. Sterling Roquette." The red-clad archer informed.

Robin and Danny looked up and Robin turned on his holographic computer, bringing up a ton of things. "Nano-robotics genius in claytonias expert at Royals University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago." The two adopted brothers said and looked at each other.

"You guys are getting good at that." Batman commented.

"_Abducted_ two weeks ago by the League of Shadows." Red Arrow corrected.

"Wow, you want us to rescue her from the League of Shadows." Robin said.

"Hardcore." Wally said.

"I already rescued her." Red Arrow said, walking forward. "Only one problem, The Shadows have already conversed her into making a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic bots. Nano-tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone…

"But it's mere purpose isn't mere destruction; it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system, and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science, and tech." Red Arrow finished.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking… Yeah, sounds like the Shadows." Artemis commented.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally said. Artemis smiled at him that gave Danny the chills. And not because ice was pressed to his neck.

"Who are you!?" Wally shouted. Everyone ignored him.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Red Arrow said.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that they'd target her." Danny said. Red Arrow nodded and turned to the computer.

"Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow said astonished.

"She's safe enough for now." The younger archer waved off.

Green Arrow walked forward to his former protégé. "Then let's, you and I, keep her that way."

Red Arrow kept his face passive. "You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

Batman placed a hand on Green Arrow's shoulder. A silent message passed through them.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too." Green Arrow said, gesturing to the teens.

Red Arrow scoffed. "Then my jobs done." He walked away.

"Recognized. Speedy-"

"That's Red Arrow; B07, update."

And with that he was transported away. Wally and Artemis shared a look, and everyone dispersed to get ready for the mission, leaving Batman and Danny.

The hybrid looked at Batman worriedly. "Do you think the Shadow's will target _them_?" Batman looked at his second protégé, who was slightly shaking in worry, anxiety, and fatigue.

"Not sure, but I did hack into their systems some time ago and found a way to reverse it, if the need should occur." Batman calmed.

Danny nodded slightly and looked down. Batman placed a hand of Danny's shaking shoulder. "It'll be alright." He said.

"I hope you're right." Danny mumbled.

**Happy Harbor: August 8th, 21:53****EDT**

Megan watched the area on top of the school roof. Aqualad snuck around the halls.

"_Miss Martian, hook us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our coms." _Aqualad ordered.

Megan nodded, though the leader couldn't see, and bowed her head, telepathically linking everyone up.

_"Everyone online?" _The Martian asked.

Artemis looked at her hands. _"This is so weird." _

_"And distracting. Coding a distributive al-rhythm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull!" _Roquette complained.

_"Lady, do you always complain when people try to help you?" _Kid Flash asked, snacking on a bar.

_"Pot, Kettle. Have you met?" _Artemis asked sarcastically.

_"Hey, hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team!" _Kid Flash mind-yelled.

Artemis jumped off the table and pointed at him. _"That was so not me!"_

_"Fate of the world at stake!" _Roquette yelled in their heads.

_"She started it!" _Kid Flash yelled. Artemis headed for the door. _"How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?" _

Aqualad watched her go. _"Good idea." _

Robin was slightly laughing and jabbed Danny's ribs lightly.

"Dude, what was that for?" Danny asked quietly.

_"You're supposed to use the telepathic response thing!" _Robin said in their heads. Danny remained looking at him expectantly.

_"Uh, Danny, can you hear me?"_ Robin made no response to signal that he heard. Kid Flash and Aqualad were looking at them now.

Robin turned to them. "_I don't think he's hooked up. Hey Miss M, you forgot Danny." _Robin said.

_"Oh, I thought I got him. Give me one minute." _Megan said.

They waited patiently and Danny huffed and looked out the window.

_"Uh guys, we have a little problem." _Megan said.

_"What?" _Aqualad asked.

_"I can't get into Danny's mind." _The Martian informed.

Everyone was in shock.

_"What do you mean you can't get into his mind?!" _Kid Flash yelled.

_"I can't find it! He's figured out a way to keep it off my radar!" _Megan explained.

_"That's why Danny never hears on missions and gives me crap about keeping him in the dark when we get back." _Robin said.

_"What are we going to do?" _Aqualad said.

_"Uh… Well, first, I'm going to tell Danny." _Robin said, and turned to the hybrid, who was staring out the window.

Robin tapped his shoulder and Danny looked expectant at the younger boy. Robin started using sign language and Danny easily used it back. By Danny's facial expression, he was pretty shocked and mildly annoyed. When they were done, Danny closed his eyes and Robin faced the others. "_He's got a plan. Give him a minute."_

A few seconds later, they heard him.

_"Alright, I'm online." _Danny said.

Aqualad gave a small mental sigh.

_"What did you do?" _Megan asked. _"_

_Instead of you going into my mind, I went into yours." _Danny explained.

_"But my mind has mental shields." _Megan said, confused.

_"They were easy to bypass." _Everyone looked at Danny in shock. He looked at them confused. _"What?"_

Robin decided to drop the whole matter because he had a feeling Danny would never cease to amaze him. The Boy Wonder started talking to Kid Flash about giving Artemis some slack and went on about how she saved his butt with her arrow while they were going against Amazo. After saying he wouldn't give her any satisfaction, Artemis curtly said to Kid Flash that she could still hear them. Kid Flash groaned and face palmed out loud.

Roquette rubbed her head. "_I couldn't get the Justice League!"_

_"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?" _Aqualad asked, coming up behind Roquette. _"_

_My utility Fog is not a weapon, it's science. Brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate me!' written in neon." _Roquette explained and went back to rubbing her face.

Aqualad placed a hand on Roquette's shoulder. _"We will protect you." _Roquette looked at him for a minute before pressed something on the computer.

_"Tracking Fog now." _

**Philadelphia: August 8th, 21:57****EDT**

Professor Ojo was looking at some files on his holographic computer when another screen popped up. It had Roquette's picture on it. Sensei's face appeared next to it on a video chat.

"Roquette has surfaced to track us but that links to a two way street. Sending her location, now." Ojo said and began tracking.

"What do we have near Happy Harbor, Rhode Island?" Sensei asked. They discussed that for a few more minutes and when they were about to cut ties, Professor Ojo brought up something new.

"I have something interesting you would like to know." The professor said cryptically. Sensei looked at him expectantly.

"It's about Batman's new protégé, Danny Phantom…"

Sensei smiled, coolly. "Go on."

**Happy Harbor High School…**

Superboy was walking across the perimeter when he heard something move in the bushes. He looked around, jumped up on the roof, and headed to where Megan and Artemis were set up. He started walking around again. _"_

_Mmm, that boy…" _Artemis thought. Superboy turned around and looked at her weirdly.

_"He can hear you! We can all hear you." _Megan said.

_"Oh, I know. And your white-haired friend is pretty cute too." _

Robin was laughing very hard, and Danny was standing shock-still, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

_"Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog." _Aqualad's voice chimed in, cutting off anymore chatter about Danny and Superboy and then he continued. _"Reconfigure the Bio-ship so that Robin, Phantom, and Superboy can pursue."_

Megan raised her hand and the Bio-ship came out from the sky and out of camouflage mode.

_"Ready." _She announced. Robin, Superboy, and Danny ran out from the perimeter and to the Bio-ship. The back opened up, they went in, and it closed behind them. The Bio-ship took off from the ground and took off.

Megan and Artemis turned back and went back into the perimeter, not knowing someone was watching.

_You embarrassed Superboy and Danny." _Megan said to the female archer.

_"Didn't hear them say that." _The archer threw back.

_"Must you challenge everyone?" _Megan asked.

_"Where I come from, that's how you survive." _Artemis said. Megan narrowed her eyes and they didn't see the Shadow that came in.

Kid Flash was watching from his spot by the door, when he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye. He ran after it down a hall and saw it go into the pool area. He ran forward and slid over a ton of marbles. He crashed down on the ground and a foot crashed into his head, knocking him out.

The figure kicked the unconscious teen into the pool, face down, and left.

Aqualad was watching Roquette work. The door creaked open the slightest bit and a shuriken flew through, headed straight for Roquette. Right when it was about to hit her, Aqualad jumped in the way, taking the shuriken. Roquette got up in surprise.

"Doctor, get down!" Aqualad said urgently. Roquette looked at the door and saw the assassin's mask. The assassin threw more shurikens but Aqualad pushed Roquette out of the way, taking the hit again

The assassin dressed in green with a smiling mask, named Cheshire, ran into the computer lab.

"Mmm, that had to hurt." She taunted.

Aqualad took the shurikens out, threw them away, and then grabbed his water-bearers, creating swords.

"Atlantian skin is quite dense." The leader said.

Aqualad's swords and Cheshire's Sais clashed.

"And my shurikens are quite poisonous." The assassin continued.

Aqualad kicked the assassin across the room but she corrected herself and landed on her feet.

_"M'gann, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack at the computer lab." _Aqualad called out telepathically.

_"On our way!" _Artemis responded as she and Megan ran down the hall to the computer lab. Half-way down the hall, Megan stopped, turned around, and flew in the other direction.

Aqualad and Cheshire continued to attack each other and the assassin brought their fight to the ground. Cheshire threw one of the Sais at Roquette but Aqualad used his water bearers to knock it off course and land right next to the doctor's head.

"Almost. Poison slowing you down?" The assassin asked as she and Aqualad clashed in a battle of dominance.

Aqualad got close to her face. "Jellyfish toxin, I'm largely immune."

Cheshire head butted him and Aqualad fell to the ground.

"Largely." The assassin said, and raised her was knocked out by an arrow.

The assassin grabbed her wrist, and looked towards the door. Artemis stood in the door-way, bow drawn back. "Don't… Move."

* * *

Megan used her powers to lift the prone figure of Kid Flash out of the pool. He wasn't breathing.

* * *

Artemis traveled forward and Aqualad got up. The two heroes stood with the assassin in the middle. The mask-clad women chuckled.

"This gig's getting interesting." In a second, Cheshire drew her collapsible sword.

Artemis let loose a dozen arrows, all of which were deflected by Cheshire's sword. They were so busy attacking and deflecting, they didn't notice Kid Flash and Megan fly/run in. Artemis's eyes diverted over to them and Cheshire noticed, looking behind her.

"Maybe a little too interesting..."

Artemis drew another arrow and shot. Cheshire deflected it and threw a flash bomb down. Kid Flash tried to tackle her but all he managed to do was hug Artemis. They both pulled away in shock and disgust. They quickly got out of their funk and turned to where Cheshire was standing.

"Gone." Kid Flash said.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Roquette yelled.

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in!?" Kid Flash yelled at Artemis, who gave him a dry look.

Megan stepped forward. "That's not really fair. I was outside too."

Kid Flash looked for an excuse. "Outside… being distracted by her! Besides, I can't be mad at you. _You gave me mouth to mouth." _

_"We heard that!"_

"Dang it!" Kid Flash yelled and walked away. Megan placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I didn't do half as well as you did during my first battle and I know you couldn't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

"Focus everyone." The heroes turned to Aqualad. "The Shadow's will be back."

Their coms started beeping.

"Robin to Aqualad, we're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target, Star Labs." Robin said.

"We're too late. It's destroyed. The Fog decimated it." Danny cut in, leaning forward in his seat to seat to look at what was Star Labs, along with Superboy and Robin.

"This is bad." Robin said.

"No dib Sherlock!" Danny said. Robin ignored him.

"Star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy."

The three heroes in the Bio-ship shared a look.

"What's our next move?" Danny asked.

"Re-scan for that Fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor." Aqualad ordered.

* * *

They moved the doctor to a little shack. Aqualad and Megan were supposedly outside. Artemis and Kid Flash were glaring at each other inside.

_"Stop it, both of you."_ Aqualad said through the link.

_"What?!" _The two heroes said.

_"I can hear you glaring."_

Aqualad moved next to a tree and looked around. "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep!" Aqualad announced rather loudly.

He looked around and did not expect some red sticky stuff to grab him and drag him into the tree he was hiding behind. The person who took him into the tree did a number on him before kicking him into a van. Aqualad looked up and saw a Shadow agent named Black Spider jump out of the tree and land in front of him. He got up and did not see Hook come up behind him, until it was too late.

Aqualad laid on the ground, still.

Cheshire jumped out from the bushes and landed next to Aqualad. "The Martian could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette, now."

Black Spider kicked open the doors and flipped inside. Kid Flash got up from where he was sitting and engaged in battle with the assassin. Black Spider threw some red web at him but Kid Flash dodged and threw a trash can at him. Black Spider dodged and they engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Artemis drew an arrow and aimed. She was about to fire when Hook came crashing through the roof behind her. She turned to Hook and started firing a barrage of arrows but the agent somersaulted behind some chairs.

"Don't stop working." Artemis said and Roquette got back to work.

They didn't see Cheshire open the window and aim a crossbow at the doctor. Cheshire fired but a chair flew in front of the doctor before it could hit.

"Martian's here! It's now or never!" Cheshire yelled.

Black Spider dodged Kid Flash's attempt at tackling him and shot some web at the chair floating in front of Roquette. He pulled it out of the way in time for Cheshire to bound down, sending Roquette away from the computer and to the ground. Cheshire raised her Sai and got ready to strike but Roquette turned her head and her skin turned green.

"We've been duked!" Cheshire yelled to her comrades.

In the little internet café down the street, the real Roquette worked whilst Aqualad stood nearby.

"I've almost got it!" Roquette announced.

**With Danny, Robin, and Superboy…**

"The next targets a Wayne facility. In theory, its system software could be used to hack the…" Robin trailed off.

"The what?" Superboy asked.

Danny quickly interjected. "Doesn't matter. What does matter is that Wayne Tech operates a 24 hour work force. We'll never evacuate the building in time!"

**With Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Megan…**

"You'll never find Dr. Roquette!" Megan said fiercely as she flew into the air.

"Never's such a long time. Pursuing target, keep them busy!" Cheshire ordered and ran to the door. Hook threw his hook attached to a chain at Megan.

Artemis saw Cheshire escaping and quickly ran after her. "Pursuing their leader, take the rest down!" She said to Kid Flash as she passed by.

"You are _so_ not the boss of me!" He said resentfully.

"Just do it!" Artemis said harshly in exasperation as she ran through the doors. Black Spider came up behind Kid Flash and grabbed him.

Cheshire ran back to the spot Aqualad _was_ laying. Emphasis on the _was_.

"Oh, I do _not_ like being played." Cheshire said murderously. She turned on the mask's thermal scanner and saw Aqualad's foot prints head down the road. Cheshire turned off the thermal camera and ran off.

Artemis appeared from around the van, aimed, and shot. Cheshire turned around and knocked it out of the way with her Sai.

"I was hoping it'd be you." Cheshire turned around and started running again. Artemis followed and Cheshire hopped onto the roof of a house and started running atop those. Artemis followed.

Cheshire stopped and turned around to see an arrow impale a chimney. Purple gas was released and Cheshire coughed and fell to the ground. Artemis landed on the roof, readied an arrow, and walked closer cautiously. Cheshire leg swept her and Artemis fell with a small yelp.

"Mask has built in filters." Cheshire informed as she got up and Artemis tried to kick her. She got up but Cheshire pinned Artemis's arms behind her back.

"Better luck next time kid." Cheshire hit a nerve in Artemis's back and the archer fell down unconscious.

* * *

Aqualad heard a _thump_ and turned to Roquette.

"We have company!" He said.

"Uploading now, and by the way, you said you'd protect me!" She said. A little marble entered through the door and released a gas. Aqualad got out his water bearers and they once again became swords.

Aqualad noticed a vent open right in time to get three darts to the chest.

"Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?" Cheshire mocked. Aqualad shook his head and ran forward. Cheshire moved out of the way and kicked him. Aqualad fell to the ground and his tattoos stopped glowing. He was unconscious.

"There, limit tested." Cheshire faced Roquette. "Now Doctor, time for my appointment."

Cheshire took out her Sai. Roquette backed up and looked at the computer. The program was uploading.

**With Danny, Robin, and Superboy…**

The back of the Bio-ship opened up and Superboy, Danny and Robin stood near the exit. Robin had his holographic computer up.

"It's downloading." He said.

Superboy looked out and saw Professor Ojo open the side of a van with the Fog beside him.

"Don't need it!" Superboy said and jumped out, Robin and Danny calling his name.

"Every time!" The white-haired teen complained.

Superboy was falling towards Professor Ojo when the professor pressed some buttons and a red beam shot out, sending Superboy to the ground. Professor Ojo pressed activated the Fog was activated. The infiltrators flew out in the form of grey fog.

"No!" Robin and Danny shouted before Danny grabbed Robin and flew towards Wayne Tech. They went in a hole in the glass and passed the security guard.

"Hey, you can't come in here!" He shouted at Danny and Robin, the former dropping the latter, before picking up his walkie-talkie. "Un-authorized entry!"

Steel bars started falling, blocking them from the objective.

"Wayne Tech override; RG4!" They both shouted, and the bars stopped falling and went back up. Robin slid under the low bars and Danny phased through.

"Man, we got to stop doing that!" Danny complained.

"Yeah, seriously!"

**With Megan, and Kid Flash…**

Megan threw two more chairs at Hook, who dodged and sent his hook at her. Megan narrowly missed it.

_"Kid Flash, we need to end this now." _She said to her comrade.

_"It's like you read my mind, Beautiful." _

Black Spider sent more web at Kid Flash, who deliberately didn't get out of the way. Kid Flash started spinning around, sending Black Spider towards him. Once Black Spider was in close range, Kid Flash kicked him, sending Black Spider into a chair and knocking him out.

Hook's well… hook flew back into its place and then he threw it at Megan again. Megan used her telekinesis to send the hook back at Hook. Hook's hook hit him in the face and knocked him out (I hated writing that sentence). "Woo-hoo! I got mine!" Megan said excitedly.

"Great! Uh… little help?" Wally asked from the ground.

**With Danny, Superboy, and Robin…**

The Fog entered Wayne Tech through the side, destroying the windows. People in the cafeteria screamed and left, except for the cashier. Robin and Danny ran in and then to the computer made for taking money. Robin hooked up his holographic computer to the Wayne Tech one and started typing.

"What's going on? What are doing?" The girl asked.

"Please be linked to the main frame. Please be linked to the main frame!" They both pleaded.

"Hurry up, Robin!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"That's not fast enough, FASTER!"

"I'm trying, ok!"

**With Artemis, Cheshire, and Roquette…**

Roquette backed away from the advancing Cheshire. The assassin grabbed Roquette's shirt and brought her closer. The doctor looked at the computer and Cheshire's eyes followed. The program fully downloaded once Cheshire looked at it.

Cheshire looked back at Roquette.

"So you finished the virus, eliminating the reason for your elimination." Cheshire got closer. "Though not the entertainment value."

Cheshire did the last thing Roquette thought she would do; push her to the ground and point her Sai at her.

"Lucky for you, my orders are clear. You live to program another day. After all, Doctor, the Shadows may find another use for you."

**With Robin, and Danny…**

Robin finished the downloading and the screen of Wayne's computer turned red. Inside, the infiltrators turned red and exploded. The Fog turned red and faded. Robin's wires hooking the computer to his retracted.

"Yes!" Danny and Robin shouted, and high-fived, not noticing the traumatized girl behind them.

"The infiltrators have been out-fil-trated!" Robin said.

Danny looked at him blankly. "_And_\- you just ruined the moment."

Robin scoffed. Danny shook his head.

"I'm going to go see if Supey needs help. Meet you out there!" Danny phased through the wall and flew outside.

* * *

Professor Ojo saw his Fog turn scarlet and fade, but then focused on Superboy, who got up and walked towards him. He shot another blast at the Kryptonian. Superboy blocked the beam with his hand and walked forward. He was able to put his hand on Ojo's beam hole, knocking him out.

Superboy dusted off his hands as Danny landed.

"I see you took care of him." The Ghost Boy noted.

Superboy nodded at him with a smirk. Danny smirked.

"You didn't hurt him too bad, did ya?"

Superboy shook his head. "No, not nearly as bad as he hurt me."

Danny chuckled. "Good, Batman would've had your head."

Superboy turned to where the Bio-ship had landed and started walking towards it to wait for the others.

Professor Ojo moved some.

"Code PhantomWeaponX49.3130" He whispered.

Danny was the only one that heard and it was a grievous action.

Danny's head bowed and he stopped walking. Superboy heard and turned to look at him.

"You ok, Danny?" Danny's pressed lips turned into a smile, a very vicious smile.

"I'm ok, Superboy. Actually, I'm the best I've felt in forever." Danny looked at him and Superboy was shocked.

Danny's eyes were blood red. The look in them was different from any other time he's seen them. They were usually caring, gentle, and protective. They were now malicious, nefarious, and wicked. They cared for no one now and he was happy with that.

"Is everything ok, Supes?" Danny said, and raised his hands. "Is something wrong?"

A freezing ecto-blast hit Superboy in the chest, sending him back. It was so cold it burned.

Superboy looked at Danny in surprise.

The wolf Ebony, a tiger, the cobra Anhur, a python, a wolf the size of a horse, and the griffin appeared at his sides. An eagle and a raven appeared on his shoulders. A dolphin, an orca, a giant fire bird, a giant ice bird, and a giant electric bird appeared behind him floating.

All the animals were black with some white. The tiger had white stripes. The python had white diamonds going down its back. The bald eagle had a white head and feet. The raven's feathers were slightly tinted white. The dolphin had white tips on its fins. The orca had white spots on the sides of its face. The giant wolf, or Amarok, Phoenix, Caladrius, and Thunderbird were the only exceptions.

The Amarok was completely white. The Phoenix was black with his wings ending in red flames. The Thunderbird was also black, but had blue lightning cracking on his wings. The Caladrius was blue with its wings ending in white mist.

The tiger, python, eagle, Amarok, Phoenix, and Thunderbird all had green eyes tinted silver, except for the Amarok; his were green tinted red. The rest (Raven, dolphin, orca, and Caladrius) had violet eyes tinted gold.

Danny smirked at Superboy's dumb-struck face.

"Seriously Superboy, did you think I could only summon Conan, Ebony, and Anhur." Danny taunted.

_Conan must be the griffin_, Superboy mused.

"What's going on out here!?" Robin shouted running up but stopping when Danny turned to him, smirking with his scarlet eyes.

"Oh Robin, what a rush you're in for now." Danny raised his hand.

"Get out of the way!" Superboy shouted but it was too late. Robin was shot back and he convulsed on the ground.

Danny shrugged. "Well that was easy. Now for Superboy."

The Kryptonian jumped out of the way of Danny's blast.

"Hmmm, who'd be a challenge?" Danny looked up and down at the animals at his side. "Malachi, knock yourself out."

The tiger instantly lunged forward at Superboy. The teen was surprised when he had to keep up with Malachi. He was defiantly not in control of this fight. The Kryptonian stole a glance at Danny. The hybrid was leaning against the Amarok, watching amused. Then he glanced at Robin. The Boy Wonder was slowly getting back up.

Danny saw and whispered something Superboy couldn't hear over the blood pounding in his ears. All he got was 'Amoux.' He watched in recognition as the python started slithering to the Boy Wonder.

"Robin!" Superboy shouted. Robin looked up just as the Python was about to wrap around him. Superboy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Robin jump out of the way but then drew his attention back to the tiger.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Amoux, come back. Gale, you're up."

The python, Amoux, stopped fighting and the eagle flew into the air.

"Seriously, a bird?" Robin said, but then yelped as Gale almost hit him.

Danny smirked. "Gale is a really good fighter, I'll have you know."

Robin continued to dodge all of Gale's tricks and pressed his com.

"Robin to Aqualad!" He screamed.

"You all done Robin?" Aqualad's calm voice came in.

"We were! Then Danny went all ballistic! We need a lot of help over here!" He practically screamed.

"On our way, keep fighting!" Aqualad said.

The Bio-ship flew off the ground and flew as fast as it could back to where the others were.

The two heroes jumped, dodged, and tried to strike back against the tiger and eagle but they were so fast, strong, and agile. It was like trying to fight Danny!

"Gale, Malachi, give them a break." The tiger and eagle backed down, but remained circling and watching.

Robin and Superboy, both panting, faced Danny who was smirking at them.

"I read your thoughts. I hope you know you _are_ fighting me." The white-haired teen informed.

The two teens looked at their former comrade like he was insane, which he kinda was.

"Ok, you've totally lost it Danny." Robin said. Danny continued to smirk. "Nope. Think about it. These are my moves, my strength, my agility, my everything. Who's not to say they are me?"

The two boys thought about it and Danny continued. "These animals are not just animals. They are my personality embodied. Each one stands for something different. Now, most people can't call on their Totems because their Totems are ever-changing, but me… Well, I'm a special case."

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Danny's smirk widened. "My personality will never change. My morals can, but my personality will not. Malachi, Gale, continue."

The eagle and the tiger both immediately attacked. Danny laughed at his former comrade's struggle. An idea struck him and he smiled banefully. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Danny shed his cloak, and walked forward. The tiger and eagle got the message and flew/trotted back to their spots. Gale and the raven landed on the ground.

Robin and Superboy looked at Danny suspiciously. Danny continued to smirk viciously and diverted his eyes slightly to the Amarok who stepped forward, and walked next to him.

"What are you going to do?" Superboy questioned.

Danny blinked and they were surprised to see them turned into four, slitted, black eyes, along with the Amarok's, who's turned red.

"Oh, nothing special." His voice was doubled, but his own all the same. "I'm just going to fight you myself, in a… greater form."

They were surprised when he jumped forward, and he turned into a black Amarok with the four slitted eyes. His fur had midnight blue shine and was mangy and wild and his face was slightly malformed. Saliva was slightly dripping out of his mouth. On his forehead rested the ancient symbol of danger. It was a circle with a dot in the middle, and spikes coming out of the right corner, so to speak. The Amarok was the same way, only with four red eyes.

The two wolves fought the two teens. It was obvious who had the upper hand here. The two Amaroks were fighting mercilessly. Robin and Superboy wouldn't last long.

Amarok-Danny swatted Robin into a wall and the Boy Wonder fell to the ground, still. The same happened to the Superboy, only into a dumpster.

Amarok Danny laughed, his doubled voice hardly recognizable.

"Pathetic children you are,if you ask me."

Their former friend walked to Robin slowly and deliberately.

"Say night-y night, Boy Wonder." Danny raised his paw to give the killing blow but an arrow stopped him. He looked behind him and saw Aqualad, Megan, Kid Flash, and Artemis.

"Don't move!" The archer yelled, pointing an arrow.

Danny smirked and walked away from Robin, turning back into Danny, surprising the four teens. Danny smirked at them.

"Surprised? Hope so. Anhur, take Kid Mouth. Ebony, the Atlantean. Conan, the Martian. Banshee, the archer."

The cobra zipped forward trying to bite Kid Flash. The wolf lunged forward, scratching the air where Aqualad's head narrowly missed. The griffin took to the sky, cawing and attacking Megan. The raven took to the sky and started attacking Artemis, who tried to shoot her but couldn't aim and fight at the same time.

Being injured from earlier fights, they were not at their best now. Danny watched them, laughing with glee.

Robin watched, not being able to move properly. He, somehow, got the strength to press his com.

"Bats? Bats, please be there." Robin said weakly.

"Robin, come in. What's wrong?" Batman said over the com.

"Need help. Can't fight him alone." Robin said.

"He? Who is he, Robin?"

Robin's vision grew hazy. "D-Danny."

With that, he passed out.

"Robin? Robin? Robin, come in! We're on our way, just hang on!"

Danny picked up the com. "Sorry Bats, he's got an appointment with my fist now. You'll have to call later, if he's alive that is."

Danny crushed the com. "Oops." Danny laughed banefully, and raised his fist.

Megan, who got a glimpse of Danny, who was ready to bring the killing blow to Robin, screamed, and tried to enter his mind. All she got was red. When her vision cleared, Danny was holding her neck, smiling heartlessly.

"Hey Megan. Trying to enter my mind again, are you?"

Megan choked, not being able to breathe. She gasped.

Danny smiled viciously, and squeezed harder. Her lack of breath gave a sick pleasure to Danny.

"What's wrong, Megan? Cat got your tongue?" Megan weakly tried to get Danny's hands from her neck. They gripped her throat tighter. Black edged Megan's vision, but before she passed out she heard Danny scream and then felt him throw her to the ground.

The Martian sputtered, gasping greedily for air. She saw Danny walking towards a bleeding Aqualad. What once was sick pleasure was now a fiery anger. Danny shot a blinding ecto-blast at the Atlantean. Aqualad flew through the air and stopped upon hitting a wall. He fell to the ground and tried to get up. Danny kicked him down though and started crushing his spine. "_Die_."

Before he could actually kill Aqualad, an arrow shot near his head. Danny's eyes adverted to Artemis. The girl had bruises and scratches on her face and her attention was quickly adverted by Banshee. Danny looked at the python. "Kill her." The python slithered forward and started slithering up Artemis's leg. The archer screamed and was quickly in the pythons vice grip. It was crushing her and her face was one of pure shock.

Kid Flash, running away from the cobra, tried to pry it off her, but was quickly bit by Anhur, who released venom into his blood stream. Kid Flash kicked the snake away from him quickly, getting a small dose. He was about to run but Danny cut him off.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think you wanna do that. The more active you are the faster you'll die. Actually, that's a great idea. Runner, take him out."

The Amarok, who turned white again, lunged forward and got Kid Flash running again, making the venom go through his system quicker. He was already slowing.

Danny laughed again. All around him was chaos. His former teammates couldn't keep up with and his Totems.

"That's enough!"

Danny was thrown into a building by an invisible force. He crawled out of the rubble with an amused smile, barely injured.

"You won't be able to get into my mind, Manhunter. Your little niece tried and failed. Now look at her." Danny said, and gestured to the girl. She was on the ground and unmoving. Martian Manhunter was completely stunned, giving Conan enough time to engage battle.

Over time, more Leaguers showed up as more Leaguers fell. Even Superman was having trouble and it was only time before all of them fell.

Danny floated above them with a sick pleasure.

"Isis, Raul, Marrok, we're heading out! Time to destroy this dump!" Danny flew into the air, the Caladrius, Phoenix, and Thunderbird following.

Before they could get far though, Batman ran up.

"Code Shut Down; 0313.94XWeaponPhantom!"

Danny immediately stopped flying and the animals disappeared, leaving only the Leaguers. Danny's eyes turned green, and he started falling from the sky. He crashed into the ground, creating a crater.

Batman ran to Robin and checked his pulse. He was alive. He did that same to everyone else. They were all alive.

The Leaguers and the Team awoke, and the adults started helping the teens. Batman walked up to where Danny was lying.

"Don't get to close! He'll kill you!" Artemis screamed, near hysteria.

Batman moved Danny's hair out of his eyes. "He's not going to kill anyone."

Everyone was confused.

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked weakly, and Batman picked up the halfa. "At the Cave, not here."

**At Mount Justice: August 9th, 01:45****EDT**

The Leaguers had patched the teens up before they did themselves, speaking that the kids were in worse shape than the adults were. The kids were lying on beds and the adults were sitting in chairs or standing. They had just finished getting the venom out of Kid Flash's bloodstream.

Danny was sleeping in a bed separate from the others since they were all uncomfortable with the unconscious teen. Actually, the whole League was except for Black Canary and Batman.

"So, tell us why Danny decided to go all evil on us!?" Kid Flash yelled.

Batman turned to them calmly. "Danny has a device attached to his skull and spine that was put on via surgery. The device is small and not externally noticeable. The device is also activated and deactivated by a code. Someone, Ojo I presume, activated it. When it's activated he turns into a monster no one can stop."

"Then take it off!" Robin shouted. Batman's gaze adverted to him.

"I haven't figured out a way to take it out without making his condition worse. If something went wrong, it would cripple him and give him permanent brain damage." The Dark Knight explained.

Everyone went shock-still and looked at Danny.

Batman continued. "The device was originally supposed to make him emotionless and take orders from the user who turned the device on. Something's wrong with it though and makes him exactly the opposite of who he is."

Canary's gaze made its way to Danny but she said nothing.

"So, he had no control of his actions?" Artemis asked. Batman nodded.

Canary sighed. "This 'little' incident is going to set him back some." She whispered.

The entire room was confused but it was obvious they were not meant to hear.

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked anyways. Batman gave him a small look. "That's between me, Canary, and Danny."

The room fell back into silence.

"Will he be ok?" Megan asked.

"Maybe. We don't know." Batman said.

"But you all should be worried about your physical condition too. Danny did a considerable number on you." Canary adverted. The teens looked at their bandaged arms, legs, and heads. Oh yeah, he got them good.

"Danny's really powerful." Kid Flash commented. "That's not even a quarter of the power he has." Everyone groaned."Those were just his totems. His powers are developing at a slow pace." Batman said.

They got into a deep discussion about his powers and did not notice that Danny himself was starting to twitch. His heartbeat was rising and he was bathing in a cold sweat. That is, until he screamed, scaring the crap out of the entire room.

The halfa instantly buried his head in his hands and rubbed his face, panting.

"Danny, you ok?" Canary asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, Danny grabbed her wrist and flipped her, earning a painful yelp.

Danny looked at Canary's figure on the ground and realized it was her.

"Crap, Canary! I'm so sorry! I-I-" Danny tried to find the words that didn't sound stupid. Canary got up again and placed a hand on his shoulder wincing slightly at her movements.

"It's alright. Good form, though."

It was a joke, but Danny couldn't laugh.

Then he noticed more presences in the room. He turned his head and saw pretty much everyone he knew, and some he didn't, staring at him in shock, except for Batman who remained passive.

He saw their injuries and remembered Canary's. For a minute he wondered why they had them but then it hit him.

_He _did this.

Danny's comrades watched as he went from confused to realization. His green eyes turned regretful, guilty, and self-loathing.

"I-I did this, didn't I? It was me."

No one said a word. Tears brimmed his eyes, he got up, and grabbed his cloak.

"Danny, we can talk-"

"NO! There's nothing to talk about! I'm a monster!"

The look he had on his face screamed he did not expect those words to come out. He had convinced himself for so long he was not. But now he had admitted the truth.

"Danny-"

The boy ran out of the med bay, leaving everyone shocked. Batman was quick to follow.

Danny ran out of the cave and collapsed on rock ledge. He brought his knees to his chest and started sobbing.

"Why? Why am I such a _freak_, a _monster! _There's nothing good about my existence! I'm a failure! Why should I continue living!?"

Danny got out a pocket knife from his boot and started slashing it across his wrist carelessly.

"This is for hurting them! This is for trying! This is for everything you did wrong! This is for stepping into the darned portal! This is for-"

The knife was taken out of his hands, and he glared at the culprit.

"Give me back my knife!" He screeched.

He did not feel the blood running down his arm. He did not feel the tears streaming down his face. He did not feel his body shaking. He didn't feel anything at all. All he felt was numb.

"When I gave you the knife, this not what I intended it for." Batman said, throwing it away from Danny. The hybrid made a grab for it but Batman grabbed his collar, stopping him. Danny started fighting him, trying to get his grip of his shirt. "Let go! I deserve it!"

Batman dragged Danny into his arms, and pinned Danny's arms to his sides. Danny continued to not feel the tears run down his face.

"You don't deserve to hurt or kill yourself, and it's selfish for trying to take your life to get away from pain." Batman said to the struggling teen. Wrong words.

"It's not selfish if I'm doing everyone a favor!"

Batman turned the poor boy to him, and slapped him.

"It would not be favor! You have friends who worry about you constantly! You have a family that loves you! They would all be depressed if you killed yourself! What do you have to say for that?"

Danny went into shock and for a minute did nothing. Then he collapsed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He continued to repeat his words, shaking his head, and closing his eyes. Batman normally wouldn't do it but he brought the teen into a hug wordlessly.

Danny continued to sob. He would never try to hurt or kill himself again, but his thoughts about himself remained the same.

After a while, Danny stopped crying and asked Batman if he could get Canary. He left to go get Canary and tell her Danny was ready and that he needed some gauze, leaving Danny alone.

Danny picked up us knife, wiped the blood off, and put it in his boot. He sat in silence, looking over the ocean bathed in moonlight. He looked down at his palms and he could practically see the blood on them.

And it wasn't his.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, WHO ENJOYED THAT?! I CERTAINLY DID! WHO DOESN'T LOVE SEEING DANNY HAVE AN EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN?! I need to chill.**

**Kadzait: No kidding. You've been yelling and bouncing and... Other stuff since you realized what chapter we're on.**

**I can't help it. This chappie was fun to write!**

**Kadzait: I don't care. I will sedate you.**

***grabs shield and sword* NEVER!**

**Thanks to these awesome people for favoriting and following: _09gemgg, Danianna, Chibi-no-baka, Shadowhitman, Azorawing, Jbana23, IWasNeverReal _(go check out your response. Right. Now.), _Clockwork's Apprentice, Starlockies, OriginalElementa, BamboozledChickadee, and Jhett599._**

**Reviews:**

**Raven Angel of Despair: Awww, thank you so much! And I would hope to be able to bring out the best in emotionally traumatized people. That's about all I write about. It brings me joy, which probably isn't a good thing, now that I think about it...**

**KuriMaster13: THANK YOU AGAIN FOR FLOODING MY INBOX! Gives me something to look forward to and something to do! Nothing like a Destructive!Danny coming in and acting totally insane but not insane at all (how does that work?)! HAHAHA! Hope this chapter eases some of that curiosity of yours! Ho-ho.**

**Guest(1): Hahaha! So happy you enjoy my kinda humor! But seriously, the MONQIs were really annoying and deserved to die. I can just see myself shooting every last one of them with a M-16 or something. :D And yes, DEATH TO THE MONQIS!**

**Kilppari: You are so welcome! And you probably hated this chapter cuz of the animals... Crap... And yeah, it's getting easier on him. There is time between each chapter I don't write and that'd give Danny time to adjust. Oh, and the ice skating thing. I have this head-canon where he's a really good ice-skater, because of his ice core. But that's just me. And I think his super-healing actually could rival, say, Superboy's. You'll see this way later in the story, but Aqualad tells Justice League Batman that Danny was in their personal ICU for a week. Of course, he'd have to stay in the med bay for another week and a half or so, just to let everything get back to normal. And then the other crap and all that good stuff. And dang. I bet if you had watched the series, you would have had a great idea for it! :D Hope you enjoyed this even if it does have the animals in it. This is the chap where you people find out kind of what they are. :D**

**Andrea and Naturberd: Thank you so much! Your review really made me feel good! And let your doubt disappear! When they mind link up, Danny's mind is opened up to his Team's minds, so if Psimon were to hack any of the Team's mind, he could travel down the link and enter Danny's mind that way. The only downside to a mental link! :D**

**16ckelmen: Thank you so much! That's one of the greatest complements ever!**

**Chibi-no-baka: We'll see Dani... In a few dozen chapters... -.-' Just remember I never thought I'd to post this so I didn't really put her in but so many people want to see her, she will show up eventually!**

**Lee: Uhhhh... Vlad'll appear later in the season but, uh, until then, not really... -.-'**

**Azorawing: HAHAHAHAHA! I try to make my chapters as long as humanly possible! I'm happy you're enjoying this so much! And yes. Yes this will be a big story. It's over 350 pages on Word. BIGGEST STORY I'VE WRITTEN EVER.**

**Supaherolena02: Your small reviews always make my day, dude! And I'm happy that you're happy when my story is in your inbox! I'm happy with your review in mine! And I'm so happy you think the other ones I've written are awesome too! Thank you so much!**

**IWasNeverReal (sees name. starts crying tears of joy): *stares at screen* ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH! PLEASE SEND ME ONE OF THOSE T-SHIRTS! WE COULD BE T-SHIRT BUDDIES AND SYNCHRONIZE THE DAYS WE WEAR IT! I CAN JUST TELL YOU'RE GONNA LOVE CH.25 WHICH IS PRETTY MUCH NOTHING BUT DANNY/DICK BROMANCE AND BAT-FAMILY LOVE! AND THEY WOULD SO DO THAT! AND I'M SO HAPPY YOU LOVE THIS SO MUCH BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I'M READY TO KISS YOU (I seriously hope you're not a girl)! I CANNOT WAIT FOR YOUR FRIKKIN REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER AND YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE WITH YOUR ENTHUSIASM! I LOVE YOU! **

**DannyPhantom619: That's a great idea actually... I'M GONNA DO THAT! OK! And yes, he could totally take the entire Justice League! Someone who gets it! We won't see much of Danny's villains though. He does get a girlfriend but it ain't Ember. Sorry...**

**Clockwork's Apprentice: I hope this answers your question! Hahaha! I know I've said this before BUT YOU ARE ONE OF MY FANFIC HEROES!**

**Heather: Thank you so much! And... I... Never noticed that before. I just kinda throw Danny in there because I feel like it... I'll see if I can fit something like that in there but I have no idea where or how far into the series because, well, frankly, as you said, I have most of this typed up (been workin' on it since November) and everything carefully planned out (meaning I mostly winged it and it came out good). :D I'll try to find a spot though!**

**Inviso-Al: I'm so happy you enjoyed my sarcastic comments and rude side comments! :D This is what happens next!**

**GreenDrkness: I love to hear that! Hope this chapter eases some of that curiosity of yours! :D**

**Hitmoi-tama: Hahahahaha! Ok, thanks! Whew! *wipes brow* We will eventually get into the issues! Eventually! ... Wait, doesn't this chapter kinda give away some issues? Like seriously, he tried to kill himself today. That's gotta be an issue. :D**

**Lexosaurus: WHERE'D YOU GO?! WHAT'S WITH THE LACK OF REVIEW?! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO IT CUZ YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME LAUGH! WHAT THE HECK?! PLEASE REVIEW TODAY!**

**Glad ya'll enjoyed! Next chapter is coming tomorrow! So don't you tell me to hurry up with updates cuz I'm usually done with it by the time you review! :D I'll be impatiently waiting for your reviews! And I feel extremely crappy today so reviews to make my day better are much appreciated!**

**Kadzait: She's tired... And feeling some pain... She'll be fine.**

**PMS is a witch with a capital B.**

**Kadzait: There, there. *pats back* You'll be fine. Go wallow in self-pity or something.**

**Ok...**


	7. Denial

**I'm feeling much better today and your reviews yesterday made me feel giddy! Hehehe! So glad a lot of you liked it!**

* * *

Ch.6: Denial

New Orleans: July 27th, 21:57CDT

Kent Nelson stopped walking down the street and looked at the sign that said 'Madam Xanadu'. He opened his pocket watch that had a woman's picture in it. He closed it and walked in.

Once entered, he stood by a round table.

"Oh-ev-swa. How can Madame Xanadu be of service?" A beautiful tan woman asked, her voice thick with an accent Kent couldn't place and gave him a good look at.

"Ah, there is someone to whom you wish to speak. Your wife, no?" The woman asked.

Kent gripped his pocket watch with a vice like grip and looked down. "Yes… My Inza."

Madam Xanadu sat down and gestured for Kent to do the same.

"Then Madam will make contact, if Fate be kind." Xanadu said.

Kent let out a sigh. "But he so rarely is."

As the elderly man sat down, Madam cleared her throat, and opened her hand.

"Oh of course." Kent said and handed her some money, which she tucked away.

The woman closed her eyes. Her hair started blowing, the light started swinging, the table lifted off the ground and rocked, and the candles blew out.

"Oh-h-h-h, my darling, how I've missed you..."

Madam's eyes opened, revealing a blinding white.

"It's so dark… and cold."

Kent laughed with a 'I just saw a tall, fat guy drive by in Smart Car' kinda laugh. "That's the best you could do?" He asked.

Everything stopped and Madam's eyes stopped glowing.

"Imbecile! You have broken the spell! Your wife is forever lost!" The Madam yelled. Kent had this giant grin on his face.

"That was supposed to be my wife? Heck, my little spitfire would've kicked my can for throwing good money away on you." Kent taunted.

Madam got up defensively. "No refunds for non-believers!"

Kent gave the woman a look. "I think we both know you're the non-believer, Madam. A wind machine," He gestured to one, hiding behind a curtain. "Tire jacks under the table," He lifted up the table cloth revealing a tire jack.

He looked at her sadly. "A shame too. You have the perfect aura for the work and nothing would've pleased me more than to be reunited with my bride." He said and looked at the picture again when he was jerked from his seat.

"You will be with her soon enough." A man named Abra Kadabra said, holding Kent above the ground. The next thing Madam knew they were gone in a flash of blue. She ran out of the room and did not notice the cane lift off the ground, turn gold, and disappear.

**Mount Justice: August 19, 19:39EDT**

"Initiate; combat training. Three. Two. One."

Superboy and Aqualad both leaped forward, ready to punch the other. They both sent punches and kicks at each other, trying to win the 'game'.

"Kaldur's nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding… You should totally ask him out." Artemis said to the Martian, who gave her a smile in return.

"Kaldur's like a big brother to me but you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." Megan sang.

Artemis was passive and Megan went on to explain. "You're so full of passion, and he's so full of… uh…"

"It." Artemis said, and they both burst out laughing.

Kaldur and Aqualad both clashed. Superboy used his foot to knock Kaldur off balance and send him crashing down.

"Fail; Aqualad."

"Black Canary and Danny taught me that." Superboy said, dusting off his hands. Aqualad got up and smiled.

"That is cool. Danny, maybe you should fight Superboy next." Kaldur suggested.

Everyone looked to the Ghost Boy, who was sitting against the wall, tiredly.

"No."

His tone left no room for discussion.

"Danny, what's the matter? You used to love combat practice, once you got into it." Megan said.

"He did?" Atremis asked.

"Yeah. Now he's dud." Wally said. Danny shrugged. Aqualad narrowed his eyes.

"If this is about… the incident."

Danny looked at his sharply.

"Not another word."

The room fell into silence.

A hole opened up in the ceiling and Red Tornado exited. Wally zoomed up to him.

"Do you have a mission for us?" The speedster asked. Red Tornado looked at him. "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"Yeah, well the Batman is with the Robin doing the Dynamic Duo, which is now the Dynamic Trio (Sounds lame. I don't care.), thing in Gotham. But you're headed somewhere right? Hot date or a… mission?" Wally said, giving Red Tornado a wink.

"If we can be of help." Aqualad added.

Red Tornado turned around and brought up a picture and a biography. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old." Red Tornado informed.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." Wally whispered to Artemis.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League." Red Tornado continued. The photo was replaced by Dr. Fate. Aqualad got it.

"Of course. Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Dr. Fate." The Atlantian said.

Wally scoffed, and leaned over to Artemis. "More like Dr. Fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and double doors it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." He whispered fast, and quietly.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walk a-bouts but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's Mystic Might. And it is un-wise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado said to the others.

Megan stepped forward. "He is like the great sorcerer priest and priestess's of Mars. I would be honored to help find him."

Wally's hand shot up faster than the fat guy in the Smart Car. "Me too! So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

Danny gave Kid Flash's back a glare, seeing right through his lie (as well as everyone else besides the Martian). Nobody noticed.

Red Tornado held up a key. "Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate." He said and handed it to Aqualad.

"What are the chances that we both so admire the Mystic Arts?" Wally said to Megan. Danny mumbled something incoherent.

Salem: August 19th, 20:22EDT

"So Wally, when did you first realize your honest infinity for sorcerery?" Artemis asked innocently.

Danny leaned back. "I would love to hear this." He mumbled. He made no outward appearance that he was enjoying their company.

Wally smiled at Artemis. "Well I don't like to brag,"

Danny rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"But before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

Artemis rolled her eyes and Danny mimicked him. Kid Flash saw him out of the corner of his eye.

"What is your problem, man?!" Wally yelled.

Danny stopped, all eyes on him. He crossed his arms and looked out the window. "Why would you care, oh Magic Man?"

Everyone turned to the front again, giving the Ghost Boy worried looks but Wally's were more angered and weird than worried. "You never told us why you didn't stay in Gotham with Robin and Batman."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'd probably strangle the first person I saw."

"We've reached Tornado's co-ordinates." Megan announced, giving one last look at Danny. She looked forward again and realized something.

"But…"

"Nothing's there." Superboy said.

"Take us down." Aqualad ordered and Megan landed the Bio-ship.

A tan cat with red eyes and dark markings got down from his perch and went inside an abandoned theater.

He walked up the isle to hear "Grant us access to the tower and I promise an end to your suffering. Continue to refuse and…"

A blast was heard and a pained scream.

The cat jumped up on a person's lap and, upon hearing the scream. The figure immediately started petting the cat and his pet purred, looking up at him.

"Shush Teekl, I'm watching the show." Klarion the Witch Boy said.

Kent Nelson was tied to a chair and Abra Kadabra held a wand, waiting for Kent to say something. Kent was panting hard.

"Enjoy it…While you can… Soon enough… My friends… will come to help me." Abra had walked up behind Kent and shocked him, earning another scream.

Klarion stood up and clapped. "Encore! Encore!"

Teekl fell to the ground and hissed. The cat gave a meow and hissed again, earning Klarion's attention.

"What?" The Witch Boy questioned. Teekl calmed down and meowed again, red eyes gleaming.

Klarion caught on. "Ohhh…"

* * *

Kid Flash ran to Artemis.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." He said.

"So, what do you think?" Artemis asked.

"I think it's standing right there!" Danny shouted pointing to the middle of the field.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Danny, we've told you. Nothings there. You're seeing things."

Danny's eye twitched, and the dark circles under his eyes started to become more pronounced.

Everyone else ignored the two.

"Adapting micro-optive electronics combined with phase-shifting?" Artemis asked.

"Absolutely!"

Megan walked over.

"…Not! Clearly, Mystic Powers are at work here." Wally said. Everyone gave him a blank look. Danny, though, looked absolutely murderous.

In the abandoned theater, Klarion, holding Teekl, Abra, and Kent, tied up of course, were watching. Klarion turned to Abra.

"Hey Abra Kadabra, aren't you using adapting micro-optive electronics and phase shifting?" Klarion asked, oh-so-innocently.

Abra looked away. "Yes…"

Aqualad took out the key.

"A test of faith…" He mumbled. An idea struck him.

"Stand behind me." He ordered and walked forward. He lifted the key and put it into an invisible key hole. He turned it and a tower appeared; the Tower of Fate in its glory. Everyone stood shock-still.

"Now you see it!" Danny yelled and started grumbling.

Aqualad opened the door and they entered. The door closed behind them, leaving the teens in the tower.

"Uh… Where'd the door go?" Superboy asked. An image of Kent Nelson appeared in front of them.

"Greetings. You've entered with the key but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." The image ordered.

Wally stepped forward. "We are true believers, here to find Dr. Fate!"

The image disappeared and Wally deflated.

"Wally…" Danny mumbled as the ground under them trembled. "You just sent everyone to their doom."

The ground collapsed and everyone started falling towards a lava pit, all except for Danny.

"Guys!" He shouted, worriedly.

Megan grabbed Wally, Artemis took out her grabbling gun, shot, and grabbed Aqualad. Superboy scraped at the wall in an attempt to stop himself. He continued to fall and got his feet caught in the lava. He screamed and took his feet out.

"Superboy!" Danny shouted, trying to break whatever barrier there was, holding him back from his friends. No one heard him.

"Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it." Superboy said angrily.

* * *

Abra, Klarion, and Kent appeared in front of the Tower and Abra pushed Kent forward. The door appeared, a golden Ankh symbol appearing also, and the door opened. The three walked in, the door closed behind them, and disappeared.

"The Tower may not appreciate trespassers." Kent said in the first room, no one in sight.

"Mute." Abra said and a collar appeared around Kent's neck. The wall opened up and they walked in to a foyer.

The image of Kent appeared again. "Hello Kent. How unlike you to bring guests to the Tower, especially one with such potent Mystic Power."

The collar around Kent's neck buzzed. "My friends... come to help me."

The image smiled and the wall opened up again, revealing many stairs going up, down, around, and a-bout. They walked into it, the wall closing behind them.

* * *

"Having trouble… maintaining altitude. I'm so hot." Megan said sweating an ocean.

"You certainly are." Wally commented.

"Wally, you're such an idiot!" Danny shouted, still trying to break the barrier. "Open up! Let me in!"

"Wally!" Artemis shouted.

"Hey! I'm above a sizzling death! I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Wally yelled back defensively.

Aqualad wiped his forehead. "My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly!"

Megan continued to lose control over her flight but she got an idea. "Hello Megan… We never truly… answered the question. Red Tornado sent us… To see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet… Were safe!" She yelled.

A slab of rock appeared over the lava, the heat disappearing. Superboy just stepped on the platform. Megan and Wally fell to the ground none too gracefully, and Artemis lowered her and Aqualad to the ground. They did not expect Danny to scream and plummet to the platform, crumbling painfully on his feet.

"You ok, Danny?" Megan asked him, worriedly.

Danny shot up. "Superboy, the burns!"

The Kryptonian looked at him weird. "They're fine."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief and fell back.

Aqualad bent down and touched the rock slab. "This platform… It should be red hot but it is cool to the touch."

Wally laid his arm over Megan's shoulders. "Don't worry Meg-alicious. I gotcha."

Artemis pushed him away, and Danny glared at him.

"Enough!" Artemis shouted, as Danny sat up.

"You little 'Impress Megan At All Costs' game, nearly got you all barbequed!" Danny shouted.

"When did this become my fault?!" Wally shouted back.

"When you lied to that- whatever it was- and called yourself a true believer!" Artemis shouted.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan asked.

"Fine, fine! I lied about believing in magic but magic is the real lie! A major load!" Wally shouted. Aqualad continued to inspect the platform.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The Mystic Arts created the skin icons that power my Water Bearers." The Atlantian informed calmly.

"Dude, ever hear of bio-electricity. Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." Wally said.

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis said.

"That's science! I re-created Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am! Everything can be explained by science." Wally argued.

"Let's test theory." Danny said with an evil smirk. Everyone was a little worried when Danny got up and walked forward.

"How do you explain a scientific impossibility like me?" Danny questioned.

Wally scoffed. "You've already explained a ghost's physiology before."

Danny continued smiling. "I said that was for ghosts. Not me."

Wally rolled his eyes. "You're a ghost, you said so yourself."

Danny cocked his head. "I never said that."

Everyone looked at him sharply. Because he was right. He had never out-right said he was a ghost.

Wally bent forward. "Tell us what you are and I can totally explain it."

Danny's smirk widened. "I'm a halfa, half ghost, half human. Both but neither. Dead and alive, but at the same time, not."

There was pause. And then Wally started laughing.

Everyone was surprised when Danny grabbed Wally's collar and pushed him up against the stone wall. Wally instantly started struggling.

"Are you denying what I say?!" Danny screamed, hurt shining in his eyes.

Wally looked at Danny's angered face. "Dude, let me go!"

Superboy grabbed Danny's cloak and pulled him back.

"That is enough." Aqualad said sternly.

"He insulted my existence!" Danny yelled, looking at everyone. "You believe him!"

They gave each other looks. "Danny, no one can be dead and alive." Megan said.

In a flash, Danny had out his knife, blade glistening. Everyone gasped, minds racing. They didn't expect him swipe it across his hand. The blade was thrown out of his hand by Megan's telekinesis but the damage was done.

Danny held up his hand. "Look closely."

Green mixed with red slowly slid out. Everyone's eyes widened. It was blood and ectoplasm synchronized together.

"Danny, we're so sorry." Megan said, hand over her mouth.

Danny calmed down instantly and looked. "It's fine. I'm sorry I blew up in your faces. I've been edgy all day." He mumbled, ashamed.

Everyone shrugged.

"It's cool." Superboy said. Danny nodded and looked around.

"Let's get out of here." He said, grabbing his knife and putting it back in his boot before he bent down and grabbed part of the platform.

"Wait, the back draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Danny lifted it up and a cool wind came out.

"It's snow!" Megan said excitedly.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked Wally. Danny laughed. They hadn't heard it in a while. It was new and fresh. The tension thawed slowly.

They all jumped in and instead of falling they landed on solid ground. They watched as the hole they came through, disappear. Everyone looked at Wally.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"Ever hear a string theory? We're in a pocket-dimension." He said.

"Uh!" Artemis said and they turned around.

Danny was looking around in wonder and awe.

"I should move to Antarctica. That place is always cold!" He said.

It was short-lived though, because they spotted something.

"What's that?" Megan asked, pointing at a cane.

"Ooo, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally said sarcastically and zipped forward.

Artemis and Wally both grabbed it at the same time.

"I got it." They both said. The cane glowed. "Uh! I can't let go!" The two shouted. They both were taken up into the air and they disappeared. Megan looked at the others.

"Where's Danny?"

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Klarion continued to say. Abra grabbed Kent's shoulder.

"Tell us how to find the Helmet!" Abra yelled, ripping off the collar around Kent's neck.

The former Dr. Fate smirked. "Can't. Having too much fun."

Abra growled and started shocking Kent, who fell to the ground.

"Still having fun?" Abra questioned. Klarion laughed. "I am! Zap him again or dump him off the side and watch him splat!"

Abra went with the first and started shocking Kent. Teekl meowed from around Klarion's shoulders. "Uhh, yes, yes. I suppose we might still need him."

* * *

"I don't understand Wally. It's like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen. I mean, look at how he reacted to Danny." Megan said to Superboy and Aqualad.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control." The Atlantian explained comfortingly. Megan looked away in thought when a door appeared on a mountain.

* * *

Artemis, Danny, and Wally appeared on the platform between some steps. Artemis and Wally were on the ground and still holding the cane.

"Abra Kadabra!" Wally said upon seeing him. Kent smiled at his cane.

"Oh would you look at that." The cane glowed gold and Kent followed suit. The elderly man flew forward and grabbed his cane. The binds holding him diminished.

"In here!" He said to the teens as two elevator doors opened up. The three teens and the man ran in.

"No! No! NO! I want the Helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it!" Klarion yelled shooting forward two red beams, but the doors closed before he could reach them.

Elevator music played as the small group went up.

"I'm Kent Nelson by the way." The former Dr. Fate said to the teens, totally casual and calm.

"No duh." Wally said and got two jabs to the ribs by the archer and the halfa.

"I'm Artemis. Miss Manners, here, is Wally." The archer introduced.

Danny nodded. "I'm Danny Phantom."

Kent smiled. "Well Artemis and Danny, we're up against an opponent with tremendous Mystic Power."

Wally scoffed. "Abra Kadabra! Flash proved he used futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guys all show and no biz."

"Right you are." Kent said.

"He is?" Artemis asked astonished. Wally stood triumphed.

"Abra is a Sheraton." Kent said.

Danny nodded. "But Klarion the Witch Boy is a Lord of Chaos and why do I know that?!" Danny screamed at the end.

"Because he is your ultimate enemy, Lord of Order." Danny started laughing.

"Me? Lord of Order? You serious?" The white-haired teen said. Wally lightly hit him. "I know, right?"

Kent looked at Danny closely. "You control the Totems, no?"

Danny stopped laughing and looked at him. "How do you know?"

Kent smiled. "It's in your aura. You are also a new Lord of Order, once the one known as Natick."

Danny shook his head. "How can I be the Lord of Order Natick?"

Kent shrugged. "Don't know but you are." Danny continued to look at him uncertainly.

Kent continued. "Anyway, Klarion is after the Helmet. If he gets his little mitts on it, he'll turn the world into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

The elevator clicked open and they walked out and up some steps to a giant bell. As they stood in front of it, a square appeared on the roof and Superboy and Aqualad fell out, ungracefully. Megan floated out with the grace of swan.

"Friends of yours?" Kent asked. An electric beam shot past.

"Friends of yours?" Wally said sarcastically, and ducked him and Kent down as another shot past them.

Everyone started separating. Kent knocked the bell with the cane, sending a resounding chime throughout the Tower. The bell glowed gold and Kent and Wally walked in. Klarion flew across the chasm that separated them and flew in before the bell stopped glowing, Danny following.

Wally and Kent appeared on the roof where the Helmet of Fate floated in the air. Kent reached for it but was struck with a red beam. He screamed and fell back.

"Mr. Nelson!" Wally cried, catching him. Kent stood up and weakly started a spell. "Certe toto sentio nos in kansate non iam adesse!"

A golden bubble appeared around Wally and Kent.

"NO!" Klarion yelled.

Kent turned to Wally.

"Not bad for a former Dr. Fake, right kid?" Kent asked and fell down into Wally's arms and Kent continued. "The bubble will give you enough time to do what you need to do."

Wally looked at him confused.

"I have no idea what I need to do!" He exclaimed.

"Have faith. Do what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny." Kent said.

Kent held up his watch as he explained but when he finished, his hand went limp and his pocket watch fell out of hands. Wally gasped, but he heard another intake of breath. He looked behind him and saw Danny. The halfa immediately ran forward and tried reviving him. Wally counted how many pumps.

"Come on, wake up." Danny urged but Kent did not start breathing.

Meanwhile, Klarion was relentlessly throwing blasts at them.

"I want that Helmet and I want it now!" Danny looked up sharply.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Danny yelled and continued to pump but Wally knew he was gone.

"Wally, we're in trouble! Tell Kent we need Dr. Fate!"

Wally saw everyone in electric nets and he also saw Megan go down.

Wally gasped and looked up. Danny had stopped but Klarion was still going. A circle appeared around Klarion and giant red claws started digging into the bubble.

"He will pay."

Danny's head shot up with a fierce look and Wally gasped. His eyes were completely silver. Danny got up, grabbed his flute, and played a low, dangerous tune. The red claws became gold and they were destroyed, sending Klarion flying.

Danny walked forward and through the shield. When he exited, he was not wearing his usual hazemat suit and cloak. It was replaced by a gold tunic, blue pants and a shirt, golden combat boots, and a silver cloak held up by one white and one black gem on either side of his collarbone. Danny's hair was the same but wrapped around his head was a gold band with a silver border and thirteen symbols rested in-between.

"You're a Lord of Order!" Klarion yelled.

"Yes." Danny's voice was his own but it was more than doubled. It reminded Wally of the incident.

"And you will pay for what you have done."

A golden beam shot forward and hit Klarion, who screamed. The thirteen animals from the incident appeared. Before Wally knew it, they were swept up in a gold and silver vortexes, tinged with red. When the vortexes died down, Wally did not expect what he saw.

All the animals were a blinding white, and were about the size of the Amarok! All except the Amarok, who remained black with four eyes, and the symbol on his forehead.

Ebony the wolf, Raven the Banshee, Whisper the Dolphin, Oceanus the Orca, and Isis the Caladrius had a gold shine to their fur/feathers/skin. Their eyes were also gold. On Ebony's forehead rested a golden symbol. It was a circle with a cross on top. Banshee's symbol was an Egyptian Sun Disk with a crescent moon inside the circle and spread across her wings and back. Whisper had two arrows crossing over each other, the Indian symbol for friendship, on her forehead. Oceanus had a lotus flower as her symbol on her forehead. And Isis had a pentagram as her symbol on her forehead.

Malachi the Tiger, Anhur the Cobra, Amoux the Python, Gale the Eagle, Conan the Griffin, Raul the Phoenix, and Marrok the Thunderbird had silver eyes and had a silver tint to their scales/fur. Malachi's symbol was a pole with two snakes and wings (You see it on ambulances), Anhur had an Ankh, Amoux's was a diamond with a triangle on each side, Gale's was three swirls connected to each other (The Neolithic triple spiral symbol.), Conan's was a pentagram inside a flower, Raul's was the Japanese symbol for strength, (力), and Marrok's was a triangle with a smaller upside down triangle inside.

"Lone, Wisdom, take him out." The wolf and the Amarok lunged forward. They once again kept their opponent on his toes.

Wally watched all of this with great fascination and he looked up at the Helmet. He got up and grabbed it.

Danny was hit by Klarion's beam and he saw Wally grab the Helmet.

"Put it on, Wally!" Danny shouted. The animals followed suit, their lips moving with Danny's. Thirteen voices assaulted Wally's ears and he couldn't believe it.

"Hey dumb kid, you put that on you may never get it off!" Klarion yelled, just as the bubble wore off. Klarion shot another beam and just when it was about to hit him, Wally put on the helmet.

The speedster stood in a spotlight, all around him being a complete void.

"Ok, ok, no problem. I'm not here. I'm just delusional." His voice echoed around him.

"Still don't believe. Seriously kid, how'd you get so bull-headed in fifteen short years?"

Wally turned around. There was Kent Nelson, smiling like an idiot.

"But, but you're… you're…"

"Yep, but don't feel bad. Soon as this little broo-ha-ha is over, my spirit will ascend and I'll be reunited with my beloved Inza." Kent said reassuringly.

"Oh, ok. Wait! Does that mean I'm-" Wally started.

"Ah, you're alive, but your soul no longer controls your body. See, we're inside the Helmet. You put it on and my soul got sucked in. Probably because I spent so many years serving its master." Kent explained.

"Master?" Wally asked.

"Nabu, the real Dr. Fate. One of them Lords of Order I told you about. You already know your friend is one. I still think he's the successor of Natick. Anyway, Nabu's the one controlling your body now." Kent said, tapping his shoulder. "Wanna watch?"

"Nabu, so nice of you to join us." Danny said, jumping on Wisdom, the white wolf, and running forward. Dr. Fate floated in the air and kept up an Ankh shield as Klarion shot many red beams at him.

"Natick, it's been so long." Dr. Fate said.

Danny smiled. "It has Nabu, it has indeed."

"Give it up Nabu! Order went out of style in the twentieth century!" Klarion yelled, and narrowly dodged Wisdom as she lunged.

"This battle is pointless. You sought to take the Helmet before it gained a host but you are too late." Dr. Fate said. His voice was Wally's, but a lower, deeper voice overpowered his.

"Shut it, you old fart!" Klarion yelled and two rock columns flew up and crashed into Dr. Fate. Danny stretched his hands out. An Ankh appeared, and with his help, Dr. Fate broke the spell. Danny, still on Wisdom, ran under Dr. Fate and stuck out his hand.

"Brat." The two Lords of Order said an Ankh and gold beam flew at Klarion.

Klarion transported and the two Lords stopped their barrage. Klarion appeared behind them and shocked Dr. Fate.

Wally screamed and fell to the ground.

"What gives?" Wally asked.

"Well, it is your body." Kent said.

"Then let me control it! With Fate's power and my speed-"

"Sorry kid, doesn't work that way. But you can see why I haven't put on the Helmet in sixty-five years." Kent cut off.

"And if Fate loses this fight?" Wally asked nervously.

"You see Inza before I do." Kent said gravely.

Klarion threw a red dragon at Dr. Fate but before it could hit him, Danny tackled Dr. Fate out of way. The animals had disappeared. Danny got up in time to throw up a shield made of the thirteen symbols but a red beam struck him from behind. Dr. Fate and Danny both got up to see many red dots coat the air around Klarion. He made guns out of his hands and started 'shooting' them.

Dr. Fate put up a shield, blocking the two from the shots. Danny kneeled next to him and strengthened the shield some but the next shot broke it, and sent them back. Klarion started breathing fire, making Danny and Dr. Fate dodge. Pillars of magic shot up from the rock ground and shot the two.

"You're out of practice Nabu. And your pathetic host body, zero infinity for the Mystic Arts. Natick isn't any better!" Klarion taunted.

A storm with red lightning appeared above them and they barely put up a shield.

"Ooo, rainbow power." Klarion said sarcastically.

Teekl meowed impatiently at his master.

"I am paying attention, you stupid cat." Klarion hissed. Teekl meowed again, annoyed like. "Case you haven't noticed, I'm winning!" Klarion yelled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking? Just like old times, Nabu?" Danny said, his voice still thirteen-enised.

"Of course, Natick." Dr. Fate's said and his emblem shot forth a bright golden beam, destroying Klarion's storm and sending a shock wave. When Klarion moved his arms away from his face, he saw Dr. Fate and Danny standing side by side in the midst of glowing golden flames.

"It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plain." Dr. Fate said.

Klarion's body was enwrapped in red flames. He started shooting them at the two. The Lords of Order easily flew around them.

"I am bound to the Helmet and use a human host." Dr. Fate said.

"I bound my soul to a human's, bounding me to the physical plain." Da- Natick said.

Dr. Fate shot an Ankh and Natick shot a Ring of Thirteen Symbols. Klarion used a rock slab as shield.

"But that is not your way." The two allies said.

The shield fell away. Klarion was still very angry and flames were burning in his hands.

"You're babbling, you two!" He shouted.

"Are we?" Dr. Fate asked and shot a gold beam. Klarion threw up a shield. The beam hit it but another one that Natick threw flew by and hit Teekl, sending him back. Lone appeared above him, growling and saliva falling from his mouth menacingly.

"Teekl! I can't believe you would assault a defensive-less pussy cat!" Klarion yelled at them.

"We all know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy." Dr. Fate said, narrowing his eyes.

"Lone, destroy it." Danny commanded, and Teekl ran away in fear of the giant Amarok running behind it.

"Teekl!" Klarion shouted worriedly.

"And without your familiar, you have no anchor on this reality." Dr. Fate surmised.

Klarion started phasing in and out of the physical plain.

"Bullies! Kill joys! Geezers!" He shouted at the two Order Lord's. Teekl ran into Klarion's arms and meowed. Lone was running right at them!

"We're out of here!" Klarion shouted, and then he was gone within a portal. After they made sure Klarion was really gone, Natick turned to Nabu.

"I had fun working with you again, Nabu." The white-haired Order Lord said. Dr. Fate turned to Natick and nodded. "It was. Now we have another matter to take care of."

Abra was about to shock the kids in the nets again, when an Ankh surrounded by a Ring of Thirteen Symbols appeared behind him. His clothes and wand were quickly vanished, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. The teens quickly got up.

"Shows over." Superboy said and punched Abra out cold.

* * *

"Yes! That's how we kick it on the earthly plane! Uh… It's over. Right? So, why isn't Nabu taking off the Helmet?" Wally asked Kent. The Helmet appeared behind them.

"Because the earth needs Dr. Fate. I will not release this body." Dr. Fate said.

"He can't do that! Can he do that?" Wally asked Kent. The spirit turned to him but didn't get to answer.

"Can, but shouldn't." The elderly man said. The two quickly turned and saw Natick walk out of the void.

"Nabu, my friend, this is not the right candidate. Wally's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery."

"True Natick, very true. But I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away, useless, and isolated. For decades at a time… Chaos must not be able to rein!" Nabu said vehemently. Natick stepped forward even farther.

"I know, Nabu! I know more than anyone and it won't happen again! Wally will take the Helmet and make sure you are put to good use." Natick shouted.

"Yeah, I swear!" Wally promised.

"But in the meantime, I'll stick around, keep you company." Kent said, surprising Wally.

"Wait! What happened to you ascending, seeing Inza?" Wally asked.

Kent smiled at him. "So you believe now, huh? Don't sweat it, kid. I'll spend a few millennia here, then see Inza." Kent took out his pocket watch. "That's the great thing about eternity. It's eternal."

"The bargain is acceptable." Dr. Fate said. Kent turned to Wally.

"Some free advice before you go; find your own little spitfire. One who won't let you get away with nothing."

As he finished, Wally disappeared, exiting the Helmet.

Natick walked up and placed a hand on Kent' shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you again, Kent. By the way, Inza says you're going to get an ear-full when you ascend." Natick disappeared, leaving Kent with a smile.

* * *

Wally looked around. Natick was in front of him. The Lord of Order placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back."

In a flash of light, Danny was back, but the headband was still on. They both walked over to Kent's body. Wally placed Kent's pocket watch in the dead man's hand and closed it around it. Wally felt Danny place his hand on his shoulder again.

"Think about it this way, when Kent does ascend, Inza's going to give him a good talking to." Danny comforted.

Wally started laughing.

**Mount Justice: August 20th, 03:48EDT**

Wally walked up to his almost empty shelf of souvenirs and placed the Helmet of Fate on it. He heard someone clear their throat and turned to Artemis.

"You never said what happened to you when you put on the Helmet." She said.

"Energy from the thing re-routed my brain's beta-waves. I was bio-scripted into becoming Dr. Fate for a few minutes. No big." Wally said, waving her off.

"Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic? If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?" Atremis said harshly.

Wally looked at it and remembered his promise.

"Souvenir." He said.

"Geek!" With that, Artemis walked away. He looked at the Helmet again.

_Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing._

Megan walked by and Wally shot forward.

"Hello Megan! Guess who bought us two tickets to a magic show?"

**Gotham: August 20th, 03:48EDT**

Danny sat, looking out the window of the mansion.

"What's wrong Danny? You've been sitting there for, like, half an hour!" Robin said, leaning over the back of the chair. Danny gave him a little smirk and moved his black hair out of his eyes.

"Nothing, just remembering something from when I was little." Robin hopped in the chair next to him, practically screaming 'Tell me now!'

Danny laughed at him.

"Well, when I was younger, I used to say my name was Natick, not Danny."

Robin leaned forward. "You mean the guy who fused his soul with you?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, my parents took me to a psychiatrist to find out what was wrong. The guy diagnosed me with multiple personality disorder but the guy couldn't figure out where I got the name from."

Robin started laughing. "I'm surprised that they didn't ask your sister."

Danny laughed too. "I know, right?"

Bruce watched them from the doorway with a smile. "So, you guys want some hot chocolate?"

"**_YES_**!"

* * *

**I'm gonna cut this authors note short cause I have things to read and The Abused to update! Gotta go! Bye!**

**Thank you to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Minaly22, Lusians, SenshiHg, Idalia, GhostSoldier1, Super-spider13, Cynder3601, Forever8Phoenix, Hulk121792, BringbackDannyPhantom, Karyn Phantom, AkUmaXxXtEnsHi, Elciram, and Shy-Girl-Writer._**

**Reviews:**

**Em: Hahaha! Thanks so much! Loved your review! And for your question, if he could takes Supes, pretty sure he could man-handle the entire League. You know, besides Bats cause he'd show up with an ecto-gun or something cause he's Batman like that. :D**

**GreenDrkness: Yes, yes they did mess him up. They messed him up real good. :D That's partially my fault, as I am writing this. Hehehe... And Dani will show up sooner or later. Most likely after the season 1 bit of this. I didn't plan for her originally BUT a lot of people want her to show up so she will appear eventually. :D**

**Guest(1): Aww, thanks so much! I'm glad you're loving this! Makes me so happy! **

**TheLastSoul232: Glad I keep making this better and better. :D**

** Ms. awesome. 562: Hahaha! It's ok! If you think of something though, please tell! Whoop whoop! And yeah... It's a horrible fall back... We'll have another soon. *evil laugh* And I have no idea why us Phans crave our favorite characters destruction. I honestly don't. I bet there's something seriously wrong with us. If there is, we will never know for sure. :D And I like Evil!Danny in only a few things. *shrugs* I'm more of a bad-boy but still a hero Danny, as well as emotionally traumatized Danny. AND SCREW HAPPY ENDINGS! They're so overrated anyways! :D**

**CWA: So glad you enjoyed and I hope this answers that 'hurting himself' question. He'd rather not talk 'bout it. With good reason. :D And who doesn't love temporary Evil!Danny! Seriously?**

**Lee: Hahaha, thanks! I'm glad you like the idea and are craving future chapters! This gives us more info on the Totems! Whoop whoop!**

**KuriMaster13: Hahahaha! Your logic makes sense! And I sometimes have a little trouble keeping up with all thirteen Totems! It can be a pain! :D I totally get it!**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! Oh my gosh, I felt so crappy yesterday (PMS is a witch with a capital B) and you made me laugh! Thanks so much!**

**Hitmoi-tama: I'm glad we could go into his issues more with you! :D And you can stop typing that last sentence. Seriously. I'm getting tired of reading it. :D**

**Phantom Ice: Hahahaha! You're question should be answered in this chapter, if I'm not wrong, and I'm not. :D Hahaha! So glad you aren't going crazy anymore! Whoop whoop!**

**Momobear9898: I'm so happy you're enjoying this so much! And thanks for all the complements (Batman is frikkin awesome, ain't he?)! DON'T BE MAD AT ME! I've updated every day so far! Hey, have you watched Justice League? If you have, can you please give me some ideas for the Justice League/Young Justice/Danny Phantom crossover that will appear very later in this story! PLEASE! I'm stuck on the chapter and I have to continue it or soon or I WILL DIE! Thanks! :D**

**Inviso-Al: No, no! Dan's not showin up anytime soon! This is what happens next!**

**Lexosaurus(response #1): I'm so happy you thought it was perfection! And you and me both, my friend, you and me both live for those kinds of things. And I'll see you there buddy! Yes and all that awesomeness in the end!**

**DannyPhantom619: Yeah... It's Sam... Ember is not my favorite character, for whatever reason... *shrugs***

**IWasNeverReal: Yeah, that hero complex can be very aggravating in traumatic experiences. :D Hahaha, I'll try to find a place to explain it, if I haven't done it already. Robin/Danny is always fun! Sorry for mistaking you for a guy! Looking back at your reviews, I'm trying to figure out how I screwed that up... Thanks for the tips but I think I'll just skip the tea, thanks. :D**

**IWasNeverReal2: I HATE IT WHEN I PRESS THE BUTTON BEFORE IM DONE! When you design the shirt, I WANT ONE SOOO BAD. For me, things go down at Walmart cause I live closer to Walmarts. Thanks for the extra tips!**

**Lexosaurus(2): As bad as that joke was, I forgive you. HOPE TO SEE YOU REVIEW TODAY BUDDY!**

**Azorawing: Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you enjoyed is so much and I made sense while doing it! And I'm sorry for creating more questions! Seriously... You'll find out about which is which in the future! And it's awesome when Danny goes all ballistic on everyone! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Thanks so much! I'm so happy this is the best in your opinion! And this chapter was made to kinda make people sad so... :D**

**AkUmaXxXtEnsHi: Screw the frikkin thermos, I'm going all GhostBusters on you! *suits up* **


	8. Downtime

**You wanna know what I've noticed? I update early in the mornings and, by now, I'm used to not getting many, if any, reviews, fav.'s, or follows till about lunch time. Then it seems everyone decided to get on and flood my inbox (it's so amusing). And then there will be another period from about 3 to 8 where, again, not many people are on. Then overnight everyone decided to flood my inbox again. I set up my email on my iPod yesterday and every time I get an email, the 'Sherwood Forest' ringtone goes off. It scared my entire frikkin family and I just stood there with so much power. :D**

* * *

Ch.7: Downtime

**Gotham City: August 27, 06:17EDT**

Aqualad was thrown into the wall again. He heard Danny fire a few ecto-blasts and heard Clayface ice over. He heard flesh meet flesh and heard Danny lose his breath. Clayface hit Danny again and sent him into stump that was pointed and broken. Danny's lower back hit it and he screamed before falling to the ground and convulsing, right next to all of his other teammates. Clayface walked up to the leader and turned his hand into a mace before lifting it up into the air, ready to give the killing blow.

Batman crashed through the glass skyscraper and threw some bat-a-rangs. They imbedded themselves into Clayface's arm and blew up. Batman landed behind him, and shot a taser gun, shocking Clayface, and melting him altogether.

**Mount Justice: August 27, 07:58****EDT**

"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you, hit the showers and head home." Batman said as the kids came out of the Zeta-Tubes. He was also acting as a crutch for Danny, the Ghost Boy having some trouble walking with the blow he had to his lower back. Batman still thought it was amazing it wasn't as bad as the time he found him where you could hardly move him at all.

"Head home? I am home." Superboy said sarcastically, walking by. Batman ignored him as Aqualad and Robin stopped in front of him.

"Just Aqualad. I need you to take Danny to the med bay, Robin." Batman explained. Robin put Danny's arm around his shoulders and the two walked off, a little slow. Robin gave Aqualad a jealous look as he left.

"I am sorry you had to intervene. I know the Team performed poorly-"

"The Team performed adequately. The problem was you. You're their leader and your head wasn't in the game. It caused minor injuries and a severe one to Danny." Batman cut off. Aqualad looked up sharply.

"No, you are-… correct."

Batman narrowed his eyes, and Aqualad looked away. "Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface-world. For so many years, it filled my every thought. But now that I am here, my dreams are all Atlantis."

"Atlantis. Or someone you left behind?" Batman questioned, making Aqualad's head rise again.

"You can split your time between the surface and the sea, but not your mind. You're here, 100%, or you need to walk away. Make a decision Kaldur and make it soon." Batman said sharply and walked away, leaving Aqualad and his thoughts.

**Poseidonis, August 27, 13:00****UTC-2**

"Recognized. Aqualad; B03."

Kaldur swam forward to meet Aquaman.

"_Greetings, Kaldur'ahm." _Aquaman A.K.A. King Orin said to his protégé. Kaldur lifted his arm in salute.

"_King Orin._" The apprentice acknowledged. The mentor and protégé started swimming together, side by side.

"_The Queen and I are hosting an intimate dinner tonight. You will attend?_" King Orin asked.

"_Your Majesty… There is someone… Special… I hoped to see tonight._" Kaldur said shyly. King Orin laughed.

"_You may invite a friend._" The King said. Kaldur smiled brightly.

"_Thank you, My King._" The apprentice said. The two separated and went in different directions.

"_Until tonight._" King Orin said after the teen.

Kaldur swam through the Conservatory of Sorcery, seeing many of the students using magic to make little shows and stuff. Kaldur swam up behind a student with an octopus face. He was making something and rambling about how he wouldn't finish in time.

"Topo, the workmanship is magnificent." Aqualad complemented. Squid-face, or Topo, turned around.

"Kaldur! Wait, wait! Watch. Listen." Topo said hurriedly so Aqualad would stay. The two were enveloped in a blue vortex and a little slideshow thing started.

"Our beloved king was at the mercy of the vile ocean master."

King Orin was slightly bowing to a man with a trident.

"But two students, Kaldur'ahm and Garth, intervened, allowing the Aquaman to triumph!"

Kaldur and another student were using magic to help the king, and Aquaman was defeating the ocean master once more.

"Impressed with both their valor, Aquaman offered both young heroes the opportunity to be his protégé."

The student and Kaldur were bowing in front of King Orin.

"Garth chose to continue his studies at the Conservatory of Sorcery."

The student was mastering a watery vortex.

"But the brave Kaldur accepted his King's offer: Aqualad!"

A picture of Aquaman and Aqualad appeared. Aqualad's belt buckle glowed blue and the pictures disappeared.

"Kaldur, I mean Aqualad…" Topo started.

"Oh, it is very good." Kaldur said. Topo looked at him graciously.

"Oh, thank you. Uh, do you think it's alright that I put myself in? I know I was not really there but I-"

"It is fine." Aqualad cut off, touching the picture.

"Do you know where I might find Tula now, and Garth?" Kaldur asked.

"On the roof, at their studies." Topo informed

* * *

Two students were sparring with their magic, Queen Mera, their master, watching. The girl shot a blast and the boy held up a shield.

"Your technique is excellent but your choices remain predictable. Combat sorcery demands improvisation." Queen Mera said but spotted Kaldur swimming up. "Kaldur'ahm, oh it's so good to see you!"

The girl and the boy turned to their friend with a smile.

"Kaldur!" The girl said and let Kaldur swim by to say something to the Queen.

"Apologies My Queen, I did not mean to interrupt." He said saluting her.

"It is well. I have another class. Will I see you at dinner?" She asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The dark-skinned teen said. Queen Mera smiled.

"We shall talk then." Queen Mera smiled and swam away.

The girl swam forward and hugged her friend. "You look well, Kaldur."

The boy swam forward also. "Yes, surface-life agrees with you."

Kaldur turned confused. "You speak as if I have been gone for years, but it has only been-"

"Two months." The other two said.

"That long? Then I must make up for lost time. Tula, would you accompany me to dinner tonight, at the palace?" Kaldur asked Tula. Kaldur's two friends shared a look.

"I wish I could invite you as well." Kaldur said, placing a hand on Garth's shoulder.

"I made that choice long ago." Garth said, looking at Tula.

"We have another class but I will see you tonight." Tula said and swam away, dragging Garth with her. Kaldur watched them go with a small smile.

"You have to tell him." Garth said as they swam away.

* * *

"It is disturbing, to say the least. The creature is frozen, has been frozen for millennia. Yet somehow, it still lives. We have even detected brainwaves. Needless to say, Prince Orm, the study of this find is the Science Centers highest priority." The director of the Science Center said to Prince Orm.

"All security protocols are in place. No un-authorized personal gets in or out." A guard said.

"Excellent." Prince Orm said.

**Mount Justice: August 27, 18:32****EDT**

Superboy sat on the couch, watching the no signal channel.

"Would you like me to turn that on?" Megan asked.

"No."

She frowned, but then smiled. "Well, would you like to help me make dinner?"

Superboy got up. "No." He went to the kitchen anyway.

Megan started going down a long list of ingredients and floated them over to Superboy As she searched through the fridge. She wasn't watching as she got the stuff and stopped when she heard something clatter. She looked behind her and saw Superboy covered in milk, eggs, tomatoes, and flour, with a bowl on his head.

"Oops." She said and used her powers to grab a rag. She walked forward, and knocked the bowl off his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've paid more attention! It was too much at once! Too much at once, hello Megan! That's so me..." She said, trailing off at the end, wiping Superboy's face. Their eyes locked.

Red Tornado walked into the room to see Megan chopping onions, and Superboy sitting on the couch, watching the no signal channel, covered in milk, eggs, tomatoes, and flour. He turned around and walked away wordlessly, not really knowing what to say to this situation.

**Poseidonis, August 27, 18:54****UTC-2**

A drill came out of the ground, followed by a few minions.

"Stop, intruders!" Two guards yelled, swimming up. The minion shot the two guards and swam after the drill. One guard managed to get up, but was quickly stopped by none other than Black Manta.

"That was careless, Ovswat. Don't let it happen again." The villain threatened.

Ovswat nodded. "No sir."

Black Manta nodded. "All squads report." He commanded through the com.

"Beta Squad ready."

"Gama Squad ready."

"Delta Squad ready."

"Alpha Squad ready."

"Phase One complete. Initiate Phase Two." Black Manta ordered. All the squads placed a device somewhere near where they are.

"All squads report. Manta Stings in place and ready. Phase Two complete."

**Gotham City: August 27, 20:04****EDT**

Dick and Danny both practiced their acrobatics in the mansion's gym. Danny was at a slower pace than Dick, being extremely careful about his back.

"Just Aqualad." Dick mumbled and back flipped, expecting to land gracefully on a beam, but falling down instead. He quickly recovered by back springing but ran into a wall.

Danny followed but he landed on the pole correctly.

"You ok, Dick?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, fine." Dick said harshly, making Danny flinch. Dick frowned. "Sorry."

Danny nodded. "It's fine but seriously? What's wrong?"

Dick looked up into Danny's waiting eyes, and sighed. "Don't you feel just a little bit of jealousy for Kaldur?"

Danny shook his head. "No. It never bothers you when Bruce and I talk alone."

Dick shuddered. "From what I have heard, I don't want to hear those conversations." Dick sat down on the padded pole and Danny followed suit.

"Yeah, you really don't." Danny said, chuckling. "Why does it bother you so much? When I first got here, you had no trouble letting me in. With others though, you get a little possessive."

Dick glared slightly. "When we first found you, I thought you were going to leave soon, so I let it slide but when Bruce announced you were staying, I was too happy that you were staying to really care!"

Danny smiled. "You wanted me to stay?"

Dick smiled. "Course, you're like a brother. Wait a minute, don't change the subject!"

Danny rubbed his neck nervously. "Oops?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "I don't like it when Bruce hides stuff from us."

Danny shrugged. "I can let it slide because I _really_ needed to go to the infirmary."

Dick scoffed. "No kidding."

* * *

Batman, with his cowl off, watched Danny and Dick's discussion. He liked Danny trying to console Dick but he did not like Dick upset.

* * *

Danny and Dick both sat down on the bench and drank some water. The door opened and Alfred Pennyworth, their butler, cleared his throat. "Master Bruce wishes to see you."

Dick gave Danny a confused look and the halfa shrugged. They both got up and followed Alfred.

The butler led them to the basketball court, where Bruce threw a ball at Dick, who easily caught it.

"What's this?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Training. Hand-eye coordination." Bruce said.

Dick smirked. "Two on one?"

Bruce smirked. "If you can handle it."

Danny backed away with a smirk of his own. "I think I'll sit this one out."

Dick quickly passed the ball. "Nope!"

The three engaged in a game of basketball, not noticing Alfred's warm smile.

**Poseidonis, August 27, 19:23****UTC-2**

"A gigantic echinoderm, frozen, yet still alive. Of course, at this point, our data is quite limited but Dr. Voldko thinks the creature is very promising." Prince Orm told King Orin, Queen Mera, Kaldur, and Tula.

Kaldur leaned in to Tula. "I am considering rejoining you at the Conservatory."

Tula did not look too excited but Queen Mera heard. "You realize you left your studies a long time ago. Your sorcery skills have not yet up to pace. You would no longer be in Tula's class or Garth's."

Kaldur looked down sadly but this did not discourage him.

"Perhaps I will require a tutor." He said, looking to Tula who took a bite of her food, when he looked away again, Tula did not smile.

**Central City: August 27, 20:05****CDT**

"Here, let me get that." Barry Allen A.K.A. Flash said, and started clearing the table with his speed. Wally quickly finished his plate and stood up. Barry quickly took it and to the kitchen.

"Thanks Uncle Barry." Wally said and followed his uncle.

"You're welcome, Kid." The older speedster replied.

"You're a lucky lady, Iris. Our Wally certainly isn't that fast, not when it comes to clearing thetable." Wally's mother said to Barry's wife.

"Mom!" Wally yelled.

Joan, Jay's wife, spoke up next. "Neither is my Jay, believe me."

Jay, the Flash before Barry, looked at her with a look that said 'really?'.

"I know, I know. You're a retired speedster and since it's your birthday we won't argue." Jay said, patting her husband's hand.

"Wally's fast when he wants to be." Barry said, coming out of the kitchen holding a cake. "We're suddenly out of ice cream."

And the only one who could ever scare the living crap out of Wally (you know, besides Batman) spoke up.

"Wally!" His mother screamed, catching him with a spoon in his mouth and an empty two quart carton in his hands.

"Uh… Happy birthday."

**Poseidonis, August 27, 20:10****UTC-2**

King Orin and Queen Mera stood up with excitement in their eyes.

"We have an announcement. I am with child." Queen Mera said with a gigantic smile.

(Me: *drops popcorn* They had… sex.)

"Oh, that is wonderful!" Tula said, springing up and hugging her teacher. Kaldur swam forward and clamped a hand on King Orin's shoulder.

"Congratulations. An heir to the throne at last!" Aqualad said excitedly. Prince Orm stood up and Kaldur bowed his head.

"Apologies Prince Orm, I did not mean-"

"No fear Kaldur. No one can be more thrilled at this news than I!" Prince Orm said happily, holding his brother at arm's length.

"Thank you brother." King Orin said and turned to Tula and Kaldur. "Thanks to you all!"

And with no hesitation, King Orin and Queen Mera started making out. Prince Orm looked away with a teasing look and Kaldur looked at Tula.

It was ruined when King Orin's com went off.

"_Superman to Aquaman. League emergency in Tokyo Bay. Rendez-vous at the Watchtower_." The Man of Steel informed.

King Orin pressed his com. "Acknowledged. It seems I must take my leave." King Orin said and turned to Kaldur. "Swim with me."

The mentor and protégé swam towards the Zeta-Portal.

"Batman has made me aware of your… dilemma." The King said. Kaldur jerked in surprise and looked away in shame.

"I know from personal experience that it can be difficult to live there and love here." The older of the two said as they stopped in front of the Zeta-Portal.

"Recognized. Aquaman; 06."

King Orin, now Aquaman, turned to Kaldur and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am confident that you will make the right choice."

Kaldur smiled and saluted. Aquaman nodded and swam into the portal. Kaldur turned away and swam back.

* * *

Black Manta's troops appeared behind some pillars, leaving the palace guards unaware.

"Omega Squad is in position. Initiate Phase Three."

* * *

Kaldur and Tula swam side-by-side through a garden.

"There is something I must- ha ha ha." The two said at the same time, coming to a stop. Tula went to say something first, but Kaldur spoke before she did.

"Please Tula, I have made a decision." He grabbed her hand. "To stay in Atlantis. With you. Because of you."

Tula turned away. "Kaldur, I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you sooner, but Garth and I… We are… Together."

Kaldur looked down in sadness, and right when you didn't expect it the town blew up! (A/N: I started laughing here and I have no clue why.) Kaldur and Tula were in utter shock. (A/N: And I am laughing at their faces.)

Palace guards started going around the city, trying to find people trapped in the rubble, and then rescue them. It was a big shocker when Black Manta's troops started firing laser guns and rocket launchers. Kaldur appeared with his water-bearers and Tula with her magic. They easily started defeating them.

"Alpha Squad, calling in for reinforcements!"

Troops appeared at the palace. Queen Mera and some guards went out to join them. Queen Mera made shields to protect herself and shot violet magic-made octopus tentacles at them. They easily started taking the troops out.

Prince Orm appeared, shooting at the troops that were shooting at Queen Mera and him. The queen raised a violet shield that looked like a manta ray.

Tula gathered a blue electrified ball in her hands and threw it at the guards trying to break Queen Mera's shield. Tula and Kaldur attacked the troops.

"This attack was precision planned. The initial explosions were lured in for ambush." Kaldur explained as he fought. Tula destroyed a column knocking more troops out. She flew by Queen Mera, who used her manta ray shield as a knockout. Kaldur took out a few by using combat and throwing a giant boulder on top of a few. They were quickly sucked in by a vortex and were spilled out the other side and into other guards by Tula.

"Tula!" Garth screamed, swimming up, not noticing the troop behind him.

"Garth, look out!" Tula swam forward and moved in the way of the blast.

"No!" Garth screamed, and gently laid her down.

"Tula!" Kaldur screamed, swimming up troops started shooting but Mera moved in the way, octopus tentacles taking on the blasts.

Octopus tentacles appeared as tattoos on the Queen's arms, hands, and face and she started to take the troops out easily. She entwined two tentacles as a shield. More troops came, but they were no match.

"Surface communications are down. We cannot reach King Orin! Summon more troops to the palace." Prince Orm said.

"The palace was not the only target. I witnessed explosions in sectors 1,2,3, and 5." Garth said.

"Nothing in sector 4?" Kaldur asked and swam forward. "Explosions all over the city except for where the Science Center is located, where your giant sea star is stored."

"Then it is all a diversion." Prince Orm said, also swimming forward. "But with the king away, I must protect the Queen and the heir."

"I need no protection! Go!" Queen Mera said, speaking up.

"No Mera. If you suffered any injury, my brother would never forgive me." Prince Orm said.

"The Prince is right, My Queen. This battle is mine." Kaldur said, swimming forward.

"And mine."

Kaldur looked at Garth. "Your place is with Tula."

Kaldur's water bearers glowed, and he swam forward, knocking out guards on the way.

**Gotham City: August 27, 22:06****EDT**

Artemis listened to the TV as she inspected her arrows. Her mother, Paula Crock, wheeled forward in a wheelchair and stuck something out for Artemis.

"This came in the mail for you!" She said excitedly.

"You opened it? Mom!" Artemis complained, taking the paper.

"Just read it!" Paula exclaimed, still very excited.

"I've been awarded a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to the Gotham Academy? But I didn't apply." Artemis said, confused. Paula still had a smile.

"It's not that kind of scholarship! You qualify or you don't! Gotham Academy is very prestigious! You should be thrilled!" Paula explained.

Artemis crumbled up the paper, and threw it away. "Yeah, I'm not switching schools. All my friends are at Gotham North."

Paula picked up the paper and un-crumbled it, sadly. She grabbed the arrow Artemis had in her hand.

"You're going or you can give up your extra curricula's." Paula threatened. Artemis stood up with a smirk and grabbed her arrow.

"Mom, don't make threats you can't enforce." She said and tried to walk away but Paula grabbed her arm.

"Artemis, this is a chance to better your life!" She yelled and slammed her arm on the wheelchair arm. Artemis softened once she saw her mother's tears.

"A chance I never had…"

Artemis bent down, and put a hand on her mothers.

"Ok, mom. I'll go. I'll go for you." Artemis said. Paula looked up with a smile and hugged her daughter, who frowned.

**Poseidonis, August 27, 22:23****UTC-2**

Guards at the Science Center tried to defend the sea star but it was useless, they were immobilized by the beams. Black Manta looked at the sea star passively.

"Objective secure. Manta Sub, Face Four." The Manta Sub said and flew above the Science Center. A hole opened in the bottom. A beam struck the skyscraper.

* * *

Kaldur, now Aqualad, opened the doors to the Science Center and grabbed his Water Bearers hearing someone behind him. Turned out, it was only Garth.

"You should be with Tula." Kaldur said harshly.

"The Queen watches over Tula and sent me after you." Garth explained. Aqualad swam into the Science Center, followed by Garth.

* * *

As the beam from the Manta Sub melted the glass, the troops put rope around the frozen sea star and readied it for transportation.

"Check the perimeter. As soon as the sub melts through the dome, we take our prize and go." Black Manta said. Troops swam off to follow Black Manta's orders.

* * *

Garth and Aqualad were swimming through the halls, when Aqualad fell back.

"You have a plan?" Garth asked and noticed Aqualad's absence. "Kaldur?"

Two troops appeared around the corner and spotted him. Before they could shoot, Aqualad jumped down and knocked them out with his water bearers, leaving Garth stunned.

"I too have my studies." Aqualad explained.

* * *

Black Manta gave something to a troop and spotted two others. The two went to the sea star and checked the clasps. Black Manta swam up behind them.

"Impressive, isn't it? Aqualad."

Aqualad, dressed as a troop, started shooting, along with Garth. Black Manta swam away and shot a red beam from his eyes. Black Manta shot again, missing, and hitting a wall.

Aqualad took off his helmet and pulled out his Water Bearers, deflecting all the blasts Black Manta sent. A water rope grabbed a troop's ankle and pulled him down, being used him as a shield from Black Manta. Aqualad turned to the villain.

"Such a waste! You really have no ambition beyond serving Aquaman! Aren't schools of others willing to die for their king? This fool, for example!" Black Manta said and Garth took off his helmet. Black Manta shot at Garth but Aqualad reacted quickly and pulled him out of the way with the water rope. Aqualad brought the two behind a pole and Aqualad pushed Garth against it.

"Garth! Get your head in the game!" Aqualad whispered harshly and swam out, water shield up. Garth did a few movements with his hands. "I summon the power of the tempest!"

A giant water vortex sucked a ton of troops in and shot them out like bad meat.

The Manta Sub finished melting the dome. A clasp replaced the laser and started to drop down towards the sea star.

Black Manta fought Aqualad and Garth, who fought with incredible skill. A rocket launcher appeared out of Black Manta's shoulder and shot at the two, encasing them in smoke. A troop aimed his gun but he was abruptly stopped.

"Forget them! Get the job done!" Black Manta shouted. Aqualad jumped out of the smoke and aimed for Black Manta but he jumped out of the way.

Black Manta shot at Aqualad but he put up a water-shield and lunged. The two exchanged and dodged blows. Garth stood behind a column, firing at troops. Aqualad noticed one troop secure the clasp to the sea star.

"Garth, the cable!" Aqualad shouted. Garth shot an electric blast, stopping the sea star from rising any further. Some of the ice broke, releasing the sea stars tentacle. Black Manta saw the tentacle move some and moved towards it.

Aqualad shot a water rope and pulled him back. He sent electricity down the rope but Black Manta struggled free, sending Aqualad into the wall.

"If I can't have it, no one can!" Black Manta shouted and shot a beam at the sea star (A/N: I was vaguely reminded of a show with a girl-obsessed boy). Garth swam forward and put up a shield around him and Aqualad, protecting them from the explosion.

When Garth released it, they saw the Manta Sub fly away.

**Poseidonis, September 3, 21:08****UTC-2**

"Our city was heavily damaged and many Atlanteans were injured." Prince Orm told his brother.

"But it could have been far worse." King Orin said, placing a hand on Queen Mera's stomach and his unborn child. "I am grateful to you all."

"This contains all that survived." Prince Orm continued, holding up a case with a small sea star tentacle. "It is already regenerating. The creature requires further research but with the dome compromised and the Science Center in ruins, we cannot safely secure or study it here in Atlantis."

Prince Orm glanced at Kaldur. "Perhaps the surface-world can do better."

"I'm sure they will be eager to try. Kaldur." King Orin said. Kaldur stepped forward and saluted. "Call me Aqualad, My King."

King Orin smiled at him.

* * *

Kaldur stood with Tula and Garth by the Zeta-Portal.

"Kaldur, I-We-That is-" Tula tried to explain but Kaldur placed a hand on their shoulders. "I wish you both nothing but the best."

Kaldur and Tula hugged and the hero headed towards the Zeta-Portal.

Before he could leave though, he turned back to them. "Have you ever wondered what would've happened if I had stayed behind and you would become Aqualad?"

Garth looked at him smiling. "Never."

Kaldur smiled at him. "No. Neither have I."

"Recognized. Aqualad; B03."

Aqualad exited into the cave to see Batman doing work on the holographic computer.

"Made your decision?" Batman asked, not even looking at him.

"The decision in made."

Batman turned to him.

"I am here. 100%."

The others came walking up behind Batman. "Just in time for your next mission." The Dark Knight said. Aqualad nodded and Batman went on to explain a power surge in the Bialyan desert.

* * *

**Kadzait: You had a lot of A/N's in the this chapter.**

**I feel entitled to speak my mind. Is that a problem?**

**Kadzait: Most of the time, no. But when you start pointing things out THAT SHOULD NOT BE POINTED OUT, that's when it becomes a problem.**

**I don't care. Your opinion means nothing to me.**

**Kadzait: Soooo~, in your opinion, my value is that of chopped liver?**

**Pretty much!**

**Kadzait: I hate you...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Catchfire, Twin Kats, Masterjohn125, Hitomi-tama, ThePurpleSuperCow _(epic name, dude), _McKennaTennyson-Harper12, Fantomo, Tilliraen, and Grace Wildheart._**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: Logic is good. Unless it's used against you. So, when that happens, either confuse them or tell them they smell funny because you don't have a witty comeback. And yes, magic themed episode! YIPPEE!**

**Andrea and Naturberd: I'm happy you enjoyed the chapters a ton and enjoyed the Totems! And the reason I named the Phoenix Raul was because it was simple. Simplicity can say a lot more than complicated namesand such. The name Raul also happens to mean 'Strong'. Simple explanation for a simple name. Yippee! That, and I can just see a Phoenix being named Raul. **

**Dragonknight-Flameis: Awww, thanks! I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible! I'm happy this is working out the way I wanted! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Supaherolena02: Hahaha, you made me feel better! That says a lot! I had a feeling, you of all people would enjoy the flute action. You won't really see it again either never or for a really long time. I'm leaning towards really long time though. And your reviews always make me laugh!**

**Suspiciousplayer: Yeah, I had a feeling someone would point that out sooner or later. And I totally get it (though to be fair, in my first A/N I did point out that this story was gonna be over exaggerated). But I tying it to the ghost powers didn't_ feel_ right and making him a meta would be just as bad as making him a Lord of Order (because I would have no idea how to explain it) and I just went with the one that ended up being a lot more interesting. His Lord of Order-ness is not the main focus of the story though, and, if I remember correctly, we don't see it again FULLY till, like, Ch.11. And the only real reason he could take on the JL would be because of his powers, not because they're strong, just because Danny can affect them but they can't really touch him without the proper equipment. Glad you're liking the story though! That makes me happy! Whoop whoop!**

**Azorawing: Please don't hate me for making him a Lord of Order! I just didn't know how else to incorporate the idea in without making it completely confusing and such! Yes, he's a lot more powerful now but he doesn't use the power all that much, anyways. I think... The plot is so huge, I can't even remember. He really only uses it against other magic users! And yes, questions are great for stories. That's why you guys are asking so many of them. *evil smile***

**IWasNeverReal: I'm so glad you thought this was epic! YIPPEE! Yes! Yes he is kicking some serious butt! UH! And Natick isn't really in his head. It's more like, when Danny was born, Natick's soul combined with Danny's soul to make the Danny we have now! It's just when he's Phantom/Fenton the Fenton soul shows more and when he's in his kick-a** Lord of Order form, Natick shows more. (That probably made a lot more questions than answers...) And I KNOW!? Why can't he be real?! That would be so frikkin awesome! Wait, Jazz &amp; Co are mentioned? I'm gonna have to re-read my own chapter! Smooth, Kodi, smooth... -.-' How'd your search for hole-less socks go?**

**Hitomi-tama: HAHAHA! Don't worry about it! And I try to make everything unpredictable! You know, it really does suit him, doesn't it? Actually, he should be Lord of Organized Chaos. Now, that... _That_ would fit him. :D**

**Guest(1): I'm so happy you like this so much! I'm so happy this story just keeps getting better and better for you! And I'm one of your favorite authors? *sniff, sniff* I think I just died and went to heaven.**

**Phantom Ice: Hahahaha! Yesterday you asked that question and I was just like... Wow... The irony of the situation... Just... WOW... It was so funny! And I'm happy you don't hate this idea! And I will!**

**Lee: I'm happy you enjoyed! And no ones done a Lord of Order Danny yet so why not?**


	9. Bereft

**Kadzait: *laughs* You were so ticked yesterday.**

**You would be too, if you were finally done editing and writing responses to the reviews and then, as you hit save, the frikkin iPad decided to go "Oh, I don't have internet connection. You're gonna have to do that all over again!" And I did it a few more times before I finally gave up and went on the computer! UHHHHH!**

**Kadzait: Your meltdown was hilarious.**

**Shut up.**

* * *

Ch.8: Bereft

**Bialya: September 4, 00:16****EEST**

Megan got up and looked around, holding her head. "_Katchhhhaa, s'nomoth… K'azzar M'gann? N'da M'arzz... Ah'lunzz… s'sess b'rakahzz… Hw'asheta!_"

Megan hit her head. "Hello Megan! You're on earth!"

Megan got up and started walking down the sand dune she was on. "_But how did I get to earth? Why am I wearing _this _costume? And why does my head hurt so much?_"

Megan tripped and fell down the rest of the way. "_Is this a dream?_"

Megan gasped when something landed only a few feet away, kicking up sand.

When the dust and sand cleared, she found herself staring at a teen boy wearing a black t-shirt with an S Shield on it.

"Wait, I've seen that symbol. Are you… Superman?" Megan asked.

The boy ripped the S Shield, screamed, and lunged at her but she narrowly jumped away. He jumped at her again and she flew into the air. He jumped and she put up a telekinetic shield. The boy slammed into it and sent them both aways from each other. The boy got up first and retreated, leaving Megan scared for her life. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"_Not a dream… A nightmare._"

**Bialya: September 4, 7:34****EEST**

Robin walked around a giant rock, groaning. He heard something in the distance and saw a truck with troops coming towards him. He easily climbed the rock and got into a perch as they drove by.

"Those were Bialyan Republic Army uniforms. But what are Bialyan's doing in… Bialya. Ok, better question, what am I doing in Bialya? In September! What happened to March? Better radio, Batman." Robin mumbled to himself.

"_Maintain radio silence at all times._"

"Or not." Robin muttered and jumped down from his perch, landing gracefully. Something caught his sight. He walked over and picked it up. It was a piece of cloth with the S Shield on it. Robin narrowed his eyes.

**Bialya: September 4, 12:26****EEST**

"Hey, beautiful… Wake up…" Artemis opened her eyes and saw Kid Flash standing above her, a very gothic version of Kid Flash. The boy smiled at her from above and she gave a small scream, scrambled back, and grabbed her bow.

"It's ok! It's ok! I won't hurt you! I'm one of the good guys. You know, Kid Flash." He said.

Artemis continued to look at her suspiciously. "Seen Kid Flash on the news, he doesn't wear black."

Kid Flash looked at his costume. "A little unclear about that myself. What about you? A Green Arrow fixation?"

Artemis looked down at herself surprised. "Who put me in this?!"

Kid Flash looked away. "Wow, I am not touching that with a ten foot… uh… So, you know how to use that bow?" He asked.

Artemis got off the wall she was leaning on. "Yeah, my dad taught me. Dad! He must've done this. Another of his stupid tests." Artemis said, looking at her bow.

"What kind of test?" Kid Flash asked.

Artemis looked at him seriously. "He probably wants me to kill you."

Kid Flash's eyes widened, when they heard something. They both ran out of the shack they were in but they were both caught up in the blast from an explosive. When the smoke cleared, they saw trucks coming towards them. The two got up and started running.

"Mat khalee-homshee yih-raboo!" The commander shouted at his troops. The troops on top of the trucks started shooting at them.

As they ran, Artemis grabbed an arrow and fired. It hit the ground under a truck and blew up, sending the truck flying. Artemis kneeled behind a rock and grabbed another arrow. Kid Flash put on his goggles, ran up, and picked her up bridal style, just as a bomb exploded where she was.

"Sorry, they've got bigger arrows!" Kid Flash said. Artemis hung on as Kid Flash zoomed in and out of the explosions.

"Thanks." She said.

He looked at her with a smile. "Hey I told you, good guy. Now, not to pry, but what's your name? Oh, and what's this about you killing me?"

**Bialya: September 4, 14:13****EEST**

Danny woke up and grabbed his head with a groan. "_Wait a minute…_"

His eyes snapped open and looked around wildly. He looked down on himself. He was wearing an armored version on his hazemat suit, with a cloak, and a flute. He felt something around his head. He reached up and touched it. Why was there a head band on him? And why was it so hot?

He looked around again and surveyed his position.

A desert. Fantastic. Just peachy.

He got up and dusted himself off. _They'd_ probably be back any minute to take him back. But why did they drop him off in the first place? Last thing he remembered was being on boat, getting shipped back to America because they transferred him to Europe for a few months.

Danny looked around again and started running in a random direction, not knowing what else to do, many questions assaulted his mind. Why was he here? Why didn't anything hurt like it should? Why wasn't he starving? Why wasn't he dying of thirst? Why wasn't he hurling, because he was pretty sure he was going through withdrawal. What day was it? Where was he? And most of all, how did he get away in the first place?

He felt a presence behind him.

**Bialya: September 4, 14:34****EEST**

Megan flew around the unknown desert with happiness. "_I'm actually on earth! I've wanted this for so long! Even if it's not exactly like TV. But why can't I remember how I got here?_"

Megan stopped and floated off the ground a few feet in a lotus position. "_Concentrate. Remember._"

Her eyes opened and glowed white.

_The boy ripped the S Shield, screamed, and lunged at her, but she narrowly jumped away._

_"Good idea. Go." "Be careful."_

_"Careful Superboy, they're hot!" "Not as hot as you, babe!" "Thanks Wally… That's uh… Sweet." "No as sweet as you, sugar." "Oh grow up!" Smack! "Ha ha, you got hit by a girl!" "Shut up!" "Team, report to the mission room."_

"I'm on a Team! I have friends and Superboy, who might be… I need to find him! Them!" She said and flew off.

"_Uh… Hello, Team? Maybe they're just out of my range!_"

**Bialya: September 4, 14:45****EEST**

Kid Flash stopped and put Artemis down. He put his hands on his knees and panted. "Sorry, running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while." Kid Flash explained and opened up a secret compartment in his glove that was empty. "Been out here over twenty-four hours or my compartments wouldn't be bare."

Before the two knew it, a shirt-less teen landed between them, kicking up dust. He screamed and easily swatted Kid Flash into a wall. He turned to Artemis but she back flipped away, the boy eagerly following. Artemis shot an arrow but it hardly did anything to him. She backed away as she fired but nothing stopped him. He was right on her when she jumped away. A bomb landed right on him, sending Artemis flying.

**Bialya: September 4, 14:45****EEST**

"_Superboy, where are you!?"_

**Bialya: September 4, 14:45****EEST**

Tanks were approaching the feral teen, Artemis, and Kid Flash. Artemis groaned and lifted her head, grabbing her bow. The boy jumped out of the crater and to the tanks. He easily ripped off the nozzle off one and tore off a gun that was shooting at him. He sent the troop flying and ripped the top off the tank.

The second tank let loose a bomb that threw him into a sand dune. The boy jumped right back and started dismantling the second.

"Whose side is he on?" Artemis said.

"Wanna stick around and find out?" Kid Flash asked, picked her up, and started running in the opposite direction, leaving the boy and his 'fun.'

On the way down a sand dune, Kid Flash tripped and dropped Artemis as they rolled down. Jets flew over them and started firing.

"Get down!" Kid Flash said and pushed their heads down. The jets missed, turned around, and started flying back.

Artemis grabbed an arrow and aimed. Just as she was about to fire…

"_Don't worry! I'm almost there!_"

The arrow missed the jets, which flew over them again.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis asked, totally freaked.

"Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking." Kid Flash commented.

The two saw a girl fly above the jets and clapped her hands. The two jets spun out of control and into each other. The girl landed, the two teens giving her weird looks at the skin and the outfit.

"Well, you're armed, your costume looks familiar, but I'm not sure the new bobs scream Manhunter." Kid Flash said.

"You know my Uncle J'onn? Hello Megan, of course you do! You're Kid Flash, Wally! And you're Artemis!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?" Kid Flash asked.

"Your name's really Wally?" Artemis asked, unimpressed. Kid Flash groaned.

"It's ok! We're teammates, friends! I made you cookies!" Megan said. Artemis looked at Kid Flash.

"You know her?" She said.

"No, I swear Beautiful, I've never seen her before in my life! At least, not that I-"

Megan sighed. "You both lost your memories too."

The three heard something and watched trucks head to a spot where a smoke cloud was coming from.

Megan turned to the others. "Come on, I'll fill you in as we go. Robin, Superboy, and Danny need our help." The girls started walking, Kid Flash behind them.

"Of course, Robin, Danny, and Super- what now?"

* * *

Superboy was bound with many ropes on each hand. He screamed and tried to break free. He easily started breaking them, and sending the troops to the ground.

"You must control his mind!" One troop said to a man in a hood, Psimon.

"Doesn't seem to be much mind left in their left to control. But be still." The hooded man said. The teen immediately stopped and fell to the ground unconscious.

Troops started dragging Superboy to a truck, when out of nowhere a giant black wolf landed in the middle of the ruckus and started manhandling the guards. The man in the hood was surprised to see a rider with four black, slitted eyes, same as the red ones on the Amarok.

"Be still." Psimon said but was surprised when the rider and wolf continued to tear apart their work. He couldn't find his mind.

The rider stopped and turned the wolf towards him. They stalked forward at a slow, deliberate pace. Psimon backed wolf snapped his jaws.

"What are you doing here, Psimon?" The boy and wolf said. Their voices were doubled as they spoke through each other. Psimon narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Psimon questioned. The wolf zipped forward just a little, scaring Psimon.

"I would know-" The rider screamed, green electricity cracking his skin. It stopped, the wolf disappeared, and the rider fell to the ground. Psimon smiled.

"Put him with the clone. We can use him as an energy source." The troops packed the clone and the rider in a truck and drove away with their only good truck. The two unconscious teens did not know their comrade was lying nearby, unconscious.

**Bialya: September 4, 21:23****EEST**

"Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here." Robin mumbled and then saw something. He quickly ducked down behind a rock.

"Huh, guessing that's why."

Robin peaked over the side and saw nothing but the machine. He jumped down and troops appeared out of the sand.

"Sahibit il galala tureadahoo hayan!" One troop shouted.

The troops moved forward but Robin merely dropped a bomb that let out a ton of gas. In the cover, Robin quickly took them out, except for a few of them.

"Kifaya! Idrab nar!" The patrol leader shouted and they open fired. Robin jumped out of the way and a black blur came by and took their guns.

"I'll hold that. Thanks."

Kid Flash stopped and dropped the guns. He ran forward again and he, plus Robin, took out a few more troops. Robin was about to take out a few more, but they flew away. He looked behind him and saw Megan appear.

Kid Flash grabbed a troop and threw him into two others. One was running away but an arrow with a rope captured him. Everyone turned around and saw Artemis. She walked down to join them.

"KF! Man, it's good to see a familiar face!" Robin said, high-fiving the speedster.

"Memory loss too?" Kid Flash asked.

"Six months! Let's hog tie these creeps and compare notes." Robin said good-naturedly.

They easily tied up the guards and Megan told what happened.

"So, we're a team?" Robin asked.

"The four of us, Danny, and Superboy." Megan clarified.

"Then this must be that Superboy guy's!" Robin said, handing her the black cloth.

"Yes, did you see him?" She asked.

"I think we did! You know, feral boy?" Artemis said to Kid Flash.

"Some teammate he is, he attacked us."Kid Flash asked.

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are!" Artemis said.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him!" Robin said.

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash said and tapped his emblem. His suit went back to yellow. "Wow!" He did it again. "This is so cool!"

The others tried and it did nothing.

"We look ridiculous!" Artemis said, and turned to Kid Flash who continued to change to stealth mode. "Quick touching yourself! We need our memories back!"

Megan placed her hands on top of her head.

"_To help Superboy._"

Her eyes glowed white.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis appeared in a purplish, blackish, never-ending vortex with screens playing scenes of them.

"I brought you into my mind to share what I remember so far."

Everyone turned a white figure that was Megan. "But I need your help." The white figure turned into Megan. "Together, our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine."

"You want to pop through our private thoughts!" Artemis said defensively. Megan put her hands up.

"I have no wish to intrude, but-"

"You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us, got it." Robin said and Artemis gave him a 'seriously' look.

"Go." Robin said.

"My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you." Kid Flash said.

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

Artemis looked at the two boys. Kid Flash grabbed her hand.

"Last six months only and only what you need!" She finally said.

Megan nodded, stretched her hands out, and closed her eyes. Three blue arms flew out from her hands and head, and they grabbed onto Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin's heads.

_"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis field revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened to that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state, ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's U.N. Charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'llland in Qurac, on Bialya's border, two clicks from the hot zone." Batman informed._

_Superboy exited a truck. "All clear!" _

_"The Bialyan's control the site."_

_"Set up here." Superboy dropped a machine and started it up._

_"We'll be up and running in no time." _

_"Jack pot! The site's lousing with Zeta-Beam radiation."_

_"The non-terrestrial elements are coming from the tent."_

_"I'll check it out in camouflage mode."_

_"Good idea. Go."_

_"Careful."_

_"And maintain telepathic contact."_

_"Hey Megan. I'll hook up in a minute."_

_"I will, Aqualad. Ok, Danny."_

Everyone opened their eyes. "Aqualad!"

"Where is he? What happened next? And what about Danny?" Robin asked.

"I don't know! That's the last thing I-we remember!" Kid Flash said as he and Artemis broke hands hurriedly.

"We landed twenty-four hours ago. If Kaldur's been wondering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills, or an ice elemental, if I remember correctly." Kid Flash said.

"Now that I know to look for him… Aqualad's close, but he's not moving and Danny's not on my radar." Megan said.

**Bialya: September 4, 24:23****EEST**

Scientists studied a sphere that they locked down and continued to shock Superboy. Danny was across the room, surrounded by a purplish aura and floating over a table, unconscious.

"Raise to shock level four." A scientist said. The guy turned it up to level four, causing Superboy to scream. The sphere rolled around, trying to escape. When the shock stopped, it stopped.

"Fascinating." Psimon said, watching.

**Bialya: September 4, 24:23****EEST**

"Tula, LIHS-soh-meh… ah-gah-PAH-oh seh..." Aqualad mumbled in his sleep.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." Megan said, holding his head.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the Bio-ship!" Robin said.

"It's out of range but you can get him there fast." Megan said, looking at Kid Flash hopefully.

"He's too heavy and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." The speedster said, pointing at Artemis.

Artemis scoffed. "Why not just levitate him back?" She asked. Megan laid Aqualad down and got up.

"I can't. I have to find Superboy and Danny. Six months ago Superboy didn't exist! He has no memories! Just animal impulse! And no one knew Danny six months ago or Robin would've remembered him and from what I can gather, Danny wasn't in a stable environment then! He'd be out of control too!" Megan said.

"Superboy's indestructible and Danny might as well be the same. Just ask those tanks. Superboy destroyed them. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like now!" Kid Flash said, when Megan suddenly grasped her head.

_Superboy squirmed as he was shocked. The aura around Danny increased and Danny's face morphed into one of pain._

"No! Superboy's in pain and something's wrong with Danny! I can't wait!" Megan said and flew into the air.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again! He somehow got into Danny's mind!" Robin shouted after her.

Megan flew invisibly into the tent. She saw Superboy being shocked, and they saw Danny being drained of all energy. He was thinner than usual and looked weak, fragile, and pale. Scientists were knocked out near the control unit and Megan stopped the shocking, quieting Superboy down. The aura died down some around Danny, and some color came back to his face.

"Well, someone's certainly glutton for punishment. Psimon says _forget_." Psimon said, taking down his hood and making Megan forget. The next thing Megan knew, she was flying over a little farm with a giant house thing. She was wearing a blue costume with a white X across her chest.

"That's it. Forget, like before." Psimon's voice said in her head.

"_Before…_" Megan thought.

_"I'm in."_

_"Good, but tread carefully. Camouflage is not invisible."_

_"Don't under estimate people, it's how I got messed up."_

_"You're not-"_

_"Robin, we all know I am."_

_"They're testing something. Someone, in pain! _

_"What?!"_

_"Hello, can you hear me?"_

_"I can, and an open mind is a dangerous thing."_

_"Someone hacked our link!"_

_"Disconn-"_

_"I can see you. Psimon can't catch you but Psimon can make you all FORGET!"_

_"No!"_

_"AHHHHHH!"_

The blinding light was coming further.

"No! I won't let it happen again!" Megan made the light retreat. Psimon's head appeared.

"Not really your call, little girl."

A red light hit her.

* * *

Kid Flash and Artemis pulled a sled with Aqualad on it, Robin leading. They heard something.

"Quick, over there." Robin said quietly and led them behind a rock wall. A Bialyan truck drove by.

"Tula... dih-NA-meh-tha EH-tih ehn Atlantis sim-bih-OH-se..." Aqualad mumbled.

"Shh… Kaldur, quiet now." Artemis whispered lightly.

Robin peaked over their hideout and saw some troops. "We can't risk a fire-fight with Aqualad KO-ed like this." Robin whispered.

"It's not just Aqualad. I'm way out of juice." Kid Flash added.

"And I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis continued. They looked around. Robin was missing.

"I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing. Hey, you never said why your dad would want you to-" He made a noise and crossed his hand over his throat. "-me."

Artemis looked away. "I got confused by some old movie I saw the other night about a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend cause he was from a rival ninja clan."

Kid Flash leaned forward with a smirk. "So, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?"

Artemis turned back to him. "Hey, amnesia, remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Oh, like you're the Goddess of Congeniality!"

"Yeesh! Get a room!"

The two turned to Robin, who was sitting right there, watching the whole thing.

"Dude, where were you?" Kid Flash said.

Robin smiled. "Breaking radio silence."

They suddenly heard a recorded version of Robin's cackling when he likes to disappear on people repeat itself over and over again. From behind the wall, they heard something explode and people coughing.

"That's our que, let's go!" Robin said.

They grabbed Aqualad and started off.

**Megan's Mind**

Megan continued to hold back Psimon's beams.

"You have potential but you're too raw, too untrained." Psimon said as his mouth opened up and another Psimon flew out. (A/N: I was thoroughly disgusted.) "And not at all in my League."

A beam shot out and hit Megan's shield.

**The Tent: September 5, 00:10****EEST**

A scientist waved his hand in front of Psimon's face. "Mr. Psimon, are you alright?"

Things lifted off the ground and Superboy woke up. He turned on his thermal vision and saw Megan battling Psimon. He growled and his heart rate picked up. The sphere started spinning at high speeds. It broke out of its restraints and freed Superboy, who jumped out. He tried to punch Psimon but a black shield stopped him. He landed by Megan, just barely grazing her and was sucked into her mind.

**Megan's Mind**

"You're here!" Megan said excitedly.

They heard Psimon laugh. "You sound so relieved! Is that mind-less creature supposed to save your mind?"

Megan placed a hand on Superboy's bare shoulder, and turned him to her. She grabbed the sides of his head and brought his forehead to hers. "No. I save his."

Flashes appeared in Superboy's mind, opening up all he forgot. School, the Team, his friends, _everything, _good, bad, old, recent.

Megan pulled away and Superboy smiled at her.

"Kick his butt." Superboy disappeared.

"By all means," Psimon laughed, regaining her attention. "Kick my psychic butt."

Megan let loose a blue-green beam.

**The Tent: September 5, 00:13****EEST**

Superboy looked at the troops that ran in and were promptly run over by the sphere. It clicked a few times.

"Uh… Thanks?"

More troops came in and started shooting, Superboy and the sphere quickly engaged.

**Megan's Mind**

Megan threw multiple blue beams at Psimon's shield. Psimon threw a beam at her and the Martian threw up a shield. Four blue rays emerged from the shield and knocked him from the sky some. When the beams disappeared, Megan was there to punch him in the face.

Psimon grew to be bigger than a skyscraper and shot another beam. Megan quickly split into many more and created a circle around him. All the Megans shot a beam at him. Psimon screamed and curled into a ball, and started twisting around, sending the Megans back.

One stopped and put up a shield, Psimon shot another beam.

**The Tent:September 5, 00:17****EEST**

Superboy continued to punch the troops when he was interrupted. A vortex had been made around Megan and Psimon and it started sucking up everything and everyone. Superboy jumped in and landed by Megan.

"M'gann!" He shouted and grabbed her hand.

**Megan's Mind**

Superboy appeared again inside Megan's dome shield. He was still holding her hand.

"He's too strong!" She said urgently.

"You're strong! And I'm stubborn! Together!" Superboy yelled back.

Megan smiled at him. (A/N: That would have to be one of the nicest things he's said in one go.)

"Together." Megan repeated, the white light surrounding them. The two looked back at Psimon.

"Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" Megan screamed and she and Superboy released a beam that broke her shield, the white light, and Psimon's beam. Psimon screamed and appeared back in his mind.

**The Tent: September 5, 00:21****EEST**

Psimon 'woke up' and was sucked into the vortex that got bigger by the second, throwing the tent away. Megan's eyes opened and she fell into Superboy's arms. The vortex exploded sending everything away from the two. Megan woke up and stared into Superboy's eyes. They leaned in but before anything could get too serious, the sphere drove up. It clicked a few times.

"Can I keep it?" Superboy asked.

**Qurac: September 5, 02:32****EEST**

Artemis walked up to Aqualad and placed a rag on his forehead.

"_Hey everybody, I've got Superboy! He's back to normal, and we're getting ready to get on our way!_" Megan said excitedly.

Just happened to be when Aqualad woke up.

"Who are you!?" He shouted at Artemis. She pushed him back down. "And how did you get inside my head?!"

From where they were, Megan smacked her head.

"_Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something._" She said.

"_Ah man! Me too! I didn't get a souvenir from the mission!" _Kid Flash said.

"_Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered._" Megan said.

"_Uh… That's great and all but what about Danny? You haven't mentioned anything about him._" Robin reminded.

"Danny!" Megan screamed and she and Superboy looked around the 'crash' site. They saw something stir to the side. Megan gasped and ran over.

"Danny! I'm so sorry!" She said hurriedly. Upon seeing her, Danny screamed and stood up, only to yelp in pain and go back down.

Megan stopped and remembered. He didn't remember either. To make matters work, she couldn't enter his mind.

She put her hands up and Superboy followed suit.

"Hey, it's ok, Danny." Megan said in the most motherly voice she could muster.

His head snapped to them. "How do you know my name?!"

Megan remained calm. "We're your friends, Danny. You have to let me in your mind so I can-"

"No! I won't let you! I won't be controlled again!" Danny tried to get up but he fell again.

Megan tried to go forward but was stopped with a snarl from Danny.

"You're going to hurt yourself that way." She said and looked at his feet. She finally noticed left foot was placed at an odd angle and blood was dripping from a rip in the fabric of his boot. From the rip, you could see his shattered bone and the blood pouring from the wound.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh! The explosion must've broken your ankle!"

She again tried to move closer but Danny threw an ecto-blast at her.

Superboy grabbed her and pulled her back. He wasn't angry but he was cautious. Megan was surprised Danny was being so violent and aggressive.

Danny glared at them but let a pained gasp slip and he grabbed his ankle, trying to lessen the pain.

"We need to help you. You're hurt, badly. Let me help you." Megan said gently.

Danny growled. "You expect me to believe that? There's always an ulterior motive."

Megan shook her head. "Not this time. I promise."

Danny calmed down tremendously with a look of surprise. "Pr-Promise?"

Megan nodded. "I _promise._"

Danny looked away, fighting with himself. There was a minute before Megan felt him in her mind.

"_Hurry it up or I'm out of here._"

She began to get to work, knowing Danny's words were true.

She opened up the blockade that was stopping him from remembering and it all came back in a flood, one that Danny was not able to take. Megan, reacting to Danny's shock, tried to bring the flood to a slower pace but she found she couldn't and Danny passed out.

Superboy and Megan ran up and shook him.

"Danny! Danny!"

He wasn't responding.

"We need to get him back and give Aqualad his memories back." Superboy said.

Megan nodded and lifted Danny's prone figure into the air, along with Superboy's.

**Mount Justice: September 5, 04:12****EDT**

"I tried to slow it down, but it was too late! I'm so sorry!" Megan continued to rant, as Batman and Martian Manhunter came out of the med bay.

They had brought Danny and the others home as fast as possible. As they flew the Bio-ship, they were all surprised to see Danny's ankle heal at a freakish speed. By the time they made it, it was almost healed.

"M'gann, it is alright. Danny is recovering quickly." Martian Manhunter said, hugging his niece, who calmed immediately.

"How is his healing that fast?" Kid Flash asked. They were all surprised to hear the med bay doors open and Danny limp out.

"Healing factor, got to love it." The teen said.

Robin smirked at him. "I thought you were unconscious."

Danny smirked back. "I _was_."

Batman rolled his eyes. "Come on you two, we're heading home."

Danny smirked at him and twisted his ankle some. "Fine with me."

He and Robin both ran to the Zeta-Portals laughing, the limp gone. Batman followed at a slower pace, sighing. "Why did I find him again?"

* * *

**Well, wasn't that fun? And beware, this will not be the first time they get memories erased. WHAT, you say?! *cackles evilly***

**Thank you to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Rain Nero, Elementi3197, and ComeHellOrHighWaterBringItOn.  
_**

**Reviews:**

**Em: Hahahaha! Glad you loved the chapters so much! And Dani, who will show up sometime later, I think would be able to take Superman. She has a 50/50 chance of winning. Buts that before she gets combat direction from Danny. After combat practice, she'd be able to beat Supes (because we all know Supes has the combat skills of a walnut). :D and Dan doesn't show up in this fic but it's safe to assume Daddy-Bats knows. Danny would feel too guilty leaving something out. :D**

**KuriMaster13: Well... Take the fun out of an argument, shall we? :D Come on, who wouldn't want to say "You smell funny." When you don't have a witty comeback!**

**Sina Xiel: Yeah! Morning buddy! Glad you're loving this so much!**

**Guest(1): I agree with you. But you said you feelings in such a way mine are hurt. I would've been a lot happier if you just didn't send me a review at all. Constructive criticism is one thing. Someone's trying to help me improve. I get that. But you didn't tell me where to improve! All you said was that this was unoriginal (probably is too) and that, for lack of better words, it sucked. Thanks for crushing me completely and goodbye.**

**Guest(2): So glad you love this! And that idea will be written because that sounds like A TON OF FUN! Hehehe! :D**

**Supaherolena02: Girl, I don't know why you worry about if you make me laugh! You always do! :D You always bring a smile to my face! THANK YOU! SOMEONE WHO GETS WHY I PUT THIS CHAPTER IN! FIIINNNAAALLLLYYY! And hahahaha! Nothing like Danny/Robin brotherly fluff!**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: You're welcome! ... Why didn't I think of that? Seriously? That could've been an awesome idea. And writer's block was brutally shoved into a wood chipper a few days ago! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Hitmoi-tama: Thanks for loving me! And Danny and Rob are adopted brother's. Though, if you think about it, they look a lot a like so they COULD be brothers... And Superboy/Danny brotherly bond is actually a really good idea! And thanks for loving my work!**

**GreenDrkness: Does this chapter answer your question? :D Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lee: Speaking your mind is AWESOME. Thanks and I hope you don't get annoyed with this before it ends!**

**IWasNeverReal: I'm so happy you're enjoying this so much! Your reviews always make me smile! And yes, Dick and Danny bonding IS AWESOME. I LOVE IT JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO. :D And I am happy you found a pair of socks for your boots! And... I'll figure something out for your Natick questions!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hahaha, it's ok! And, well, Danny was very close to. Thank you, Superboy, for stopping him before he did! Whew. *wipes brow* Bullet dodged.**

**RandomCitizen: Glad you took the time to read and review every chapter as you went along! So glad you lovin' this!**

**Lexosaurus: Oh my gosh! I love doing those things too! HAHAHA! It's hilarious how that happens! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really do, with your last review. And dude, chill. Dani doesn't come in until AFTER the season 1 episodes and a few chapters after some crisis-es I made up. Fun times, fun times. And THANK GOD THE BLACK HOLE IS A FEW MILLION LIGHT YEARS AWAY! :DDDDD And please, don't hold back the nerdiness. I love it. :D**

**McKennaTennyson-Harper12: AWWW, thank you so much! I'm so happy you love this and think I'm a good writer!**

**Azorawing: Dude, thanks so much for the reassurances! They're reassuring! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was a pain to edit!  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	10. Homefront

**Read! READ NOW! THE FASTER YOU READ, THE FASTER YOU GET TO THE BOTTOM AND READ THE GOOD PART! GOOOO!**

* * *

Ch.9: Home-front

**Gotham City: September 22, 06:00****EDT**

An alarm clock blared, waking Artemis from her slumber. She brought the blanket closer around her as she opened her eyes. Across the room was another bed with a poster on the wall of Alice in Wonderland and the Cheshire Cat.

_Artemis's older sister, Jade, walked around the room packing. "Please, please don't go!" Artemis pleaded, holding her teddy bear. _

_"Sorry sis, Mom's not getting out of prison anytime soon and I refuse to live in this house with just Dad." Jade said, continuing her packing. _

_"Dad, and you, and me!" Artemis said. "We have to keep this family from falling apart!" Jade looked at the small girl._

"Artemis, get up!" Artemis sat up in bed, her mom calling her from the doorway.

"I don't want you late for your first day of school!" Paula wheeled away and Artemis groaned. She flopped back on the bed and hid under the covers.

_Later…_

Artemis stood in Gotham Academy's court-yard, tugging at her skirt uncomfortably.

"Artemis," The archer looked at another blonde haired girl who walked up to her. "I'm Bette, you're new Student Liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy."

Artemis gave her a smile. "Thanks, I'm Artemis. But you knew that."

Artemis was surprised when two ebony-haired, blue-eyed boys looked over her shoulder with a camera and a smile.

"We'll laugh about this someday." The two said and took a picture before running off, totally disappearing on her. She looked around confused.

"Uh… Who were those people?" Bette shrugged.

"A freshmen and his cute sophomore brother, ignore the freshman, try to land a date with the sophomore." Bette said.

"Dick, Danny, what was that about?" Barbara Gordon asked. The two boys came up behind her.

"Nothing Barbara." Dick said.

Danny smirked. "Just being friendly to the new girl."

She looked at the two suspiciously. "You two are up to something… again."

The boys laughed as she walked away, and followed her, looking at the picture.

**Mount Justice: September 22, 18:43****EDT**

Megan and Superboy were having a make-out session when Sphere drove up. Megan laughed as they broke apart.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Megan said teasingly.

Superboy looked at it. "Maybe, or maybe-"

"Hey guys!" Kid Flash said, walking up, snacking on a sandwich.

"You too sure spend a lot of time working on his bike. Obviously you need the Wal-Man's expert help." Wally said. The couple shared a look and a smile and patted Sphere.

* * *

"So, you have told no one else of this mole?" Red Tornado asked Kaldur.

"I cannot be sure one exists, and if it does… If the Team is being betrayed from within, I must investigate without… tipping my hand. But… perhaps I should tell Batman." Kaldur said uneasily.

"Generally, the Batman expects the Team to handle its own problems. But the decision is yours. I will return after monitor duty at the Watchtower." Red Tornado said.

Kaldur watched him type something on the computer. "I thought you were exempted from monitor duty since becoming our 'den mother'."

"Recognized. Red Tornado; 16"

"I agreed to cover for Green Arrow. He has an inter-personal evening with Black Canary, a 'hot date.'" Red Tornado disappeared in the Zeta-Portal, leaving Kaldur to think.

**Gotham City: September 22, 18:45****EDT**

Artemis, in costume, walked up next to an old telephone booth. She was about to enter when…

"Artemis?" Danny and Robin appeared around the booth, scaring the crap of Artemis.

"Robin, Danny! I… uh…" Artemis started uneasily.

The two boys walked forward with smirks.

"How random you're in Gotham City!" Robin said.

"Instead of Star City, where _your_ _uncle_, Green Arrow, lives!" Danny said.

Artemis thought of a quick lie. "I'm… um… here to see my cousin. She was in the State Spelling Bee, here, in Gotham City." She rubbed her neck nervously.

"C-O-O-L." Robin said, and Danny gained a smirk.

"Did she W-I-N?" The Ghost Boy asked.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "N-O."

The two boys smiled innocently. "D-R-A-G."

Artemis pointed to the phone booth. "Yeah, let's just go to the Cave."

The two boys bowed and pointed to the booth. "Ladies first."

Artemis placed her hands on her hips. "Your town, you go."

The two shrugged and Robin entered.

"Recognized. Robin; B01."

Danny entered next.

"Recognized. Phantom; B02."

Artemis entered last.

"Recognized. Artemis; B08."

"Get down!" Robin shouted and Artemis jumped out of the way of an in-coming fire-blast. Robin and Danny jumped out of nowhere and Robin threw a few bat-a-rangs. Danny's eyes turned blue, and he shot an ice blast.

Artemis got up and joined the fight, shooting arrows blindly. Robin was throwing bat-a-rangs and Danny was throwing ice. All of them jumped out of the way as another fire-blast soared at them.

"Who are we fighting!?" Artemis screamed, shooting at two figures covered by smoke.

"Don't know!" Robin shouted.

"But we're sitting ducks by these tubes!" Danny shouted also, sweating profusely, and becoming sluggish.

"We need to head for the exit!" Robin shouted and dragged Danny and Artemis to the exit. The three ran in, but a river of water appeared around the corner.

"Or not." Robin said.

The three were swept up in the current, and slammed against the wall. Danny, surprisingly, was the one that got the two non-meta humans up and running, his power having returned.

The three ran, and Artemis picked up her fallen bow and started shooting. The three ran, a fire vortex following behind. The three ran into the smaller gym, the doors closing behind.

"Robin to Team! Come in! Aqualad!" Robin said through the com.

"_M'gann, can you hear me? Are you there?_" Artemis pleaded through her mind.

The door burst open, and the fire cyclone sent shrapnel at them. Artemis, Robin, and Danny were sent to the ground, but they quickly got back up. Danny was once again becoming sluggish. They ran into the locker room, the cyclone following.

"Robin and Phantom to Bat-cave! Override; RG4!" Robin yelled.

Danny caught on. "Cave calling Justice League! HOJ/Watchtower! B01 and B02! Priority red!"

The three teens started turning on the showers and let them run with water. The teens ran back to the middle of the room, and Danny once again regained his power.

"At least the water's helping." Artemis commented.

The pipes started groaning.

Danny started whining. "Or not."

The nozzles and the shower heads started popping off, and the tiles on the wall started falling off the wall. The water quickly filled up, and they were sent underwater, the cyclone outside not daring to go in. Robin put a bat-a-rang on the wall and nodded to Danny. The Boy Wonder swam away, and Danny threw a strong ecto-blast at it, not at all phased by not being able to breathe.

The wall exploded, sending the teens into the hallway. Robin and Artemis coughed and Danny just shook his head, getting rid of the water from his hair. They got up, though, and started running into the kitchen.

"We need to get lost." Danny said, looking around.

"The air vent!" Artemis said.

"Good, go!" Robin said and headed for it. Robin gave the Ghost Boy his computer and Danny stayed behind to type something on the holographic computer.

Artemis took the vent's cover down, and looked at Danny. "What're you-?"

Danny gave her a small look. "Downloading cave blueprints onto Robin's computer. Could come in handy. You guys go. I can catch up easier than you guys."

They heard something.

"Go!" Danny whispered and the two non-meta teens jumped into the vent. With the blueprints fully downloaded, Danny flew after them, putting the vent cover back in place. Artemis led the three through the tunnels. Danny gave Robin his computer back and the Boy Wonder brought up the blueprints.

"Go left." They three just made it around the corner when a fire blast flew by, right where they were crawling.

"Too close." Danny said.

"Take the first right." Robin said, giving Danny an uneasy look, but he brought up the blueprints again. "There should be a vent cover right in front of you."

Artemis took the vent cover away and slid down, the boys following. They landed on a catwalk in the control room. Robin brought up his blueprints. "This way."

The three started running again. They were surprised to hear something land where they once were. They stopped running and saw a figure completely incased in fire. The figure looked around and let the flame spread throughout the room.

The teens ran, but Danny was once again becoming powerless. They hid in-between some machines and saw the scales were cracking and becoming over-heated.

"That's not good." Artemis commented and grabbed Danny's wrist and dragged him along for the ride.

Pipes started bursting and fog started spewing out. The figure spotted them and started to shoot their flames at the teens. They quickly hid behind another machine and Robin looked at the blueprints again.

"I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere…" Robin mumbled.

Danny shook his head. "You mean that one?"

Robin shrugged at the opening in the floor. He placed a bat-a-rang on the machine, ran, and jumped into the tunnel. From his spot hanging from the tunnel, Danny threw a weak ecto-blast and let go, falling into the tunnel. The blast blew up on an on-coming figure.

The three crawled through the crawl-space, when Robin stopped. "Hold on."

He took the case off of something, and plugged in his computer.

"Locking out Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us." Robin said.

Artemis gave him a bewildered look. "And I ask again, who is the enemy?"

Robin gave her a sly smile. "Let's find out. Downloading Cave's security footage, and… there!"

Footage of Kid Flash, Megan, and Superboy appeared.

"_Door wrench_." Wally said. Megan gave him the tool of choice.

"_Thank you, Green Cheeks_."

Kaldur appeared. "_I have been meaning to ask, any problem juggling school work with your responsibilities here?_"

_"No." _

Simple is the way of Superboy.

Kid Flash remained working on the bike. "_Juggling's just one of my many talents. Socket wrench._"

Megan levitated him the next tool. "_Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the Team. This Team! Not the Bumblebees._"

Kaldur placed his fists on his hips. "_Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?_"

Artemis glared at the screen.

"_Nah, she'll manage alright. I mean, how much more hostile and annoying…_" Kid Flash was abruptly cut off by a blast in the wall, and the screen turned to static.

"What happened?!" Artemis asked worriedly.

Robin glared at the screen. "The explosion took out the camera."

Danny explained simply. "Robin, find another angle."

Robin did as he was told, and each time the camera was taken out before they could see the culprit.

"Find another." Danny said.

"That's it. All of them are dead." Danny and Artemis both tensed and Danny was about to have a panic attack.

"The cameras! I meant the cameras! I'm sure the others are ok! Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hanger." Robin calmed.

Artemis fell back and Danny gave Robin an almost insane smile.

"I hate you so much, Robin." He said before falling back.

"Yeah, they're fine Danny. They've all got super-powers. They can handle anything." Artemis said.

Danny shook his head. "Not everything, Artemis. Not everything."

Robin quickly found a route, and that's how they ended up in the library.

"There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases." Robin said.

"Seriously, cliché much?" Artemis said as they jumped over the side of the railing.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it is. But whoever made this wasn't very creative, so sorry for the lameness. But if you think this is lame, you should see the Bat-cave."

Robin chuckled. They were walking calmly when they heard the door open. They quickly ducked behind a book-case. They heard someone walking, sounding a lot like metal.

"Artemis. Robin. Phantom."

Artemis smiled. "It's Red Tornado!"

She ran out, but it wasn't Red Tornado. She gasped, and was quickly knocked away by the boys.

"Yes on the Red! No on the Tornado!" Robin shouted as they ran to the nearest exit, to be blocked by another android, only feminine. The three jumped on the book shelves as the feminine one shot fire at them.

"What are they?!" Artemis screamed.

The sprinkler system came on, spraying water on them. Robin and Danny jumped into an aisle as Artemis shot an arrow. Imagine her surprise when the guy android made a water shield, and the girl knocked the shelves down, creating a domino effect. Artemis jumped down, and Danny opened the passage, just as the book shelf fell on them.

They ran down the stairs, and the book shelf closed up, just as the two androids looked to see if they had gotten the kill.

"Did you know Tornado had… siblings!" Artemis shouted at the two boys.

"No…"

They came to an intersection and the boys were about to run down a hall, but Artemis grabbed Robin's arm.

"Now what? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League! How are we supposed to take down two of him?!" Artemis questioned.

Robin gave her a worried look. "They do seem user unfriendly."

Artemis glared at him. "Don't joke! They-"

"Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. Attention Phantom. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender. Or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

Robin, Danny, and Artemis shared a scared look.

* * *

Kaldur and Megan were in a cage made of fire. Megan was unconscious, and Kaldur was trying to shield her from the heat. The female android floated closer, her hair made of fire keeping her from the ground. Her eyes became brighter, and the fire of the cage intensified.

Kid Flash and Superboy were stuck in twisted metal with a bunch of water on it.

Poor Sphere was jammed into the wall.

The male android appeared out of the water that was flooding part of the hanger, and brought more in, causing the water to rise, and get ready to drown the two boys. The two struggled harder.

"Nine minutes, and forty-five seconds."

Artemis, Robin, and Danny resumed running down the hall, trying to get to their friends in time.

"Eight minutes."

"We can access the hanger from here." Robin said, stopping their running, but their access was soon flooded and so would the tunnel if they didn't get out.

"I repeat; or not." Danny said, as they began running again.

"Oh, would you please stop saying that!" Artemis shouted.

They were swept up in the water again, and Robin, losing his cape, got out his re-breather, took a few breaths, and handed it off to Artemis. She tried handing it off to Danny, who refused. They were surprised when Artemis's ankle was grabbed by the male robot. The archer tried punching his head, but it was Robin, jabbing an arrow in his eye, who got her out. The robot then was kicked by Danny and part of his armor froze.

Robin took out his grabbling gun, put his arm around Artemis's waist, and propelled them forward after he shot it. Danny followed behind, using his flight as a propeller. Before he left though, the Ghost Boy threw another ecto-blast at a dozen bat-a-rangs, which promptly blew up in the androids face.

Robin and Artemis broke through the surface, gasping for breath. Danny broke through a minute later, just fine.

"Look out!"

The archer, Boy Wonder, and Ghost Boy dove out of the way of another fire blast. They came up again by Superboy and Kid Flash.

"You guys ok?" Batman's first protégé asked.

"Forget us! Help M'gann!" Superboy shouted. They looked up and saw the cage.

"Aqualad! Is she…!" Artemis shouted, frightened.

"She is… unconscious. I fear she… we… cannot survive… much longer." Aqualad said, panting.

The female android appeared and shot at the two humans and the Ghost Boy. Danny, instead of diving under the water, flew into the air to help Megan and was about to go intangible and get the two out when the bright red flames turned green.

"Dang it!" He tried to freeze it, blast it, do whatever, but everything bounced right off. Kaldur remained sweating and Danny was becoming weak again. He didn't see the female android walk up behind him, until she blasted him the back with a green shot.

Danny slid across the ground, dazed. The female walked up, radiating heat that made him sweat and his vision hazy. She felt her put his hands behind back, and lock something to his wrists. She moved his sleeves over the cuffs, and he found out why. The cuffs were made of ecto-ranium!

Ecto-ranium does not only cancel his powers, but hurts like-

Danny did not have time to finish the thought as the cuffs started eating the skin on his wrists and the pain made him scream. The android put a gag in his mouth, a plain rope, but she also put the same cuffs around his ankles and his eyes, making him scream and hiss in pain. It was not long before he was crying, and put in a flaming green cage, making this experience feel like a hell-hole.

Robin and Artemis had swum to the stairs and were running up them, when the male followed. Artemis grabbed her cross-bow, and was ready to shoot, but the female appeared behind, flames in her hands.

"I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis said.

"Distract her, now!" Robin said, and took the male.

Artemis shot an exploding arrow, but the female came out of the rubble unharmed. The flames becoming like hair.

Robin threw bat-a-rang after bat-a-rang at the male but only managed to almost skewer Kid Flash's head.

The female and the male threw water and fire at their respected opponents, but the archer and Boy Wonder jumped out of the way, and into the water before the elements could hit them. They swam down deep, and took off another vent cover, and swam into the vent. They finally broke through the surface in one area, and climbed onto the dry ground, coughing and panting.

"Six minutes."

"What do we do now?" Artemis questioned.

"We save them." Robin said, seriously. "That's how it works."

Artemis gave him a small glare. "Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our five super-powered friends!"

Robin gave her a small smile. "You seem distraught."

Artemis gave him a full on glare now. "Distraught! M'gann is dying! Danny was captured! We have no powers! And I'm down to my last arrow! Of course I'm distraught!"

"Well get traught or get dead!" Robin yelled back, and started crawling.

"How can you be so calm?" Artemis asked.

"Practice. I've been doing this since I was nine, and I'm the adopted brother of the guy who took down a ghost king." Robin said. Artemis followed the Boy Wonder.

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" Artemis asked.

Robin stopped. "Uh, duh! They're machines! And one electro-magnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."

Artemis smiled. "Great!"

Then frowned. "Except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility beltcause I know I don't have one in my quiver!"

Robin kept smiling. "I'm fresh out, but I'm betting we can make one. What do you say, KF?" Robin asked through the com.

Kid Flash was currently looking at the bat-a-rang right next to his head.

"Doable?" Robin's voice said, coming through the bat-a-rang.

"Totally doable." Kid Flash said casually.

"Five minutes."

"You know, if you had more time."

Robin and Artemis exited through the vent, and into the med bay.

"Med lab, x-ray machine." Kid Flash said through the com. Robin went over to the x-ray machine.

"You'll find a small tube called a vercator that converts high energy pulses. You can reprogram the unit's micro-waves from x-ray's to EMP's with a cascading energy vector directed outward." Robin took the tube from the machine.

"A ripple effect! Like dropping a stone in a pond." Robin said, checking something on his computer.

"A stone with 10 to the 12th power wattage, yeah." Kid Flash said casually.

Robin kept looking. "So I'll need to hook it up to the Cave's main generator." He said.

"Which is where?" Artemis asked.

"The hanger. But you guys better hurry. I don't think Megan _or_ Danny have a lot of time." Wally said.

The male and the female walked around the burning cage, which was now back to its red gleam. Danny was still in a burning green cage, screaming through his gag. Green and red blood was dripping from his ankles, his wrists, and down his face like a waterfall.

"Four minutes."

Robin and Artemis exited another vent, and secretly watched their teammates andenemies.

"On with the distraction." Robin said quietly.

"Hey! Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend?! Red Onion?!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Yeah, and by the way, worst deathtrap ever! We can escape anytime we want!" Superboy yelled along with him.

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two!" Kid Flash yelled again.

"Cover me." Robin whispered, taking out his grappling hook, and hooking it to the wall, and heading down the rope.

"And you can't drown a Kryptonian, dumb-bots! We don't breathe air!" Superboy yelled.

Kid Flash laughed mockingly. "And Miss Martian! I can't believe you're buying her act!"

Superboy smirked. "Yeah, you know how hot it gets in the caves on Mars?! That cage is just making her homesick!"

Robin hooked up the tube and got out his computer and hooked his up. "Rerouting power now."

There was a pause. "It's not working."

Robin looked over his work, and spotted a gap between the tube and the generator. "The circuit's in-complete. I need something conductible, a piece of metal."

"Robin, look out!"

The Boy Wonder didn't have time to do anything as he was swept up in a wave.

Artemis got ready to shoot but a blast made her lose her aim and hit the ground _next_ to the male. The female fired some blasts, but Artemis dodged, and went for an arrow. She didn't have any. She climbed into the vent, and started crawling for dear life. A blast knocked her off course a bit, but she got right back up and kept moving.

She found a hole and saw Robin in a pillar of water. The pillar went up to the roof, and stayed there. They weren't going to take him out. He was going to drown.

She also saw Danny trying to escape his binds, more and more blood dripping to the floor. Kid Flash and Superboy were neck-high in the water. Megan and Kaldur were not doing so well either.

She backed away from the hole, and grabbed her head, seeing the images implanted in her brain. She curled up in a ball and started saying 'no' over and over again.

She didn't know that they let Robin wash up on the platform, unconscious of course.

"I surrender. I die with the others." Artemis whispered, but started crawling. "But if I find a way out… Out of the Cave, out of the mountain… I can get help. Call in the League…"

She slipped and slid down the vent, and landed in Kid Flash's souvenir room.

"Three minutes."

Artemis sighed, and sat up. "Who am I kidding? Best I can do is hide. Hope the League finds me before the Red's."

She looked at the giant bookcase with only half a shelf full of souvenirs.

"I know you understand." She said to Cheshire's mask.

_"We have to keep this family from falling apart." Jade looked at the small girl. _

_"Toothbrush, duh!" She said, hitting her head. "Knew I was forgetting something." _

_Artemis looked at her sister. "Dad'll come after you." _

_Jade put the toothbrush in her duffel bag and zipped it up. "Let him. I'll disappear… Like the Cheshire Cat." _

_Jade put on a ball cap, and walked in the doorframe, and stopped. "You should get out too." _

_Jade looked at the small girl. "I'd let you come with me, but you'd slow me down." _

_Artemis looked at her sister. "Someone has to be here when Mom gets out." _

_Jade gave her sister a look. "Haven't you learned anything? In this family, it's every girl for herself." Jade shut the door, and Artemis fell to the ground._

Artemis picked up the mask. "That might've been true about our family, but I found a new family. And here, we're all for one, and-"

"One minute."

Artemis put the mask back, but looked at her arrow that Kid Flash had kept as a souvenir. She put it in her quiver and took the elevator to the hanger. She exited, and looked at her cross-bow.

"I surrender! Stop the clock." She said.

Kaldur, still conscious, looked at her face, her determined face. Artemis's eyes traveled over Robin's prone form, and then to Danny's thrashing one, tears falling down his face. Kid Flash gasped as the water rose over his nose.

Artemis prepared to give her bow to the male's waiting hand and as she was about to hand it over, she jumped up and kicked his head. The female shot a blast and Artemis got her last arrow and shot. It flew past everyone and right into the gap of the EMP, completing the circuit. A pulse was released, and the two androids fell to the ground.

The fire cage disappeared, and the water drained away.

"Kaldur, how's M'gann?!" Superboy shouted.

"She breaths! I believe she will recover! What of Robin and Danny?" Kaldur asked.

Artemis ran over to the Boy Wonder, knowing only he could possibly get the cuffs off Danny. She barely touched him, and he started coughing.

"He's breathing too!" Artemis shouted.

Robin smiled up at her. "Way to get traught."

Artemis's smile vanished. "You have to help Danny."

Robin nodded, and she helped him over to the still thrashing halfa.

Robin cut off Danny's gag, and was immediately met with screaming.

"Get them off! Get them off! Get them OFF!" Danny shrieked. Robin put Danny on his stomach, and started lock-picking the cuffs around his ankles, then his wrists, and finally his eyes. When they were off, they threw them away, and Danny stopped thrashing, his breaths coming out in pants.

Blood covered his wrists and ankles. The cuffs had burned away practically all the skin down to the bone. His eyes and head were the worst. A stripe around his head was covered in burns and blood. The blood was dripping into his closed eyes, and down his face, some stray tears falling with them. It also matted his hair on the back of his head.

"We need Batman! We need somebody!" Robin shouted worriedly, checking over the damage.

"Get us out, and we can try to help!" Superboy yelled.

Artemis nodded, and went down to help the boys with a machine. She tried starting it up, but it didn't work.

"Stop playing with it, and get us out!" Kid Flash yelled.

"EMP remember? Shuts down all machines."

"All machines present during the time."

Red Tornado flew in. "What has occurred?" He asked.

"Long story short: your extremely nasty family." Artemis said.

"I was not aware I had relations." He said.

"Where have you been?" Superboy asked.

"Monitor duty at the Watchtower. When it became clear that Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your Zeta-Tubes were also not functional. I transported to Providence, and proceeded here."

Sphere came out of the wall.

"Hey boy." Superboy said. A red beam came out of Artemis's machine, and burned a hole in the metal.

"The pulse has worn off!" The two trapped boys said. Red Tornado attempted to engage with the male, but the male's eyes turned red, and Red Tornado's repeated. He flew up and started sucking the air out of the hanger. Everyone gaped and tried to get some air, even Robin, who fell on top of Danny, but they all passed out.

_Time Skip…_

"Artemis… Artemis, can you hear me?" The archer opened her eyes and saw Superman standing above her.

"She's alright." Superman announced, and helped her up. She saw mentors standing by their protégés comfortingly, except Batman.

"Where are Robin and Danny?" He asked her. She gasped, and so did the others, totally forgetting.

The protégés that were free tried to run to them, but they were held back.

Batman grabbed Artemis's shoulders. "Where are they?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The mentors looked up, and Batman ran up the stairs. What he found, he did not expect.

Robin was now covered in Danny's green blood, and the Boy Wonder was about to have a panic attack. The Ghost Boy was out cold, his skin a very pale color, even for him. The burns, which usually would be healed by now, were still bleeding. The blood around them was a frikkin puddle, and the smell of blood, death, and decay filled the air around the three.

Batman ran up to his protégés, and took out some antiseptic wipes. He brought Danny's limp form into his arms and started wiping the blood away from the burns, and off his eyes, and the hair around his burns. He did the same to his wrists and ankles.

Robin watched worriedly, not noticing his friends and his friends mentors come up behind him. He was completely focused on Batman's work.

Robin's mentor took out a little bottle, which he opened to reveal a light blue serum, which he spread across Danny's ecto-ranium burns. It took a few minutes but the burns and cuts started healing.

Robin looked like he was about pass out from relief, not noticing the others were the same way, and got out some gauze for Batman. His mentor took it and wrapped it around Danny's ankles and wrists, but not his head, knowing that if he did, and Danny woke up, the boy would hyperventilate, and that would be bad.

A silent message went through Robin and Batman, and the two stood up, Danny in his mentor's arms.

"We're taking him back to Gotham." The others nodded.

"We were about to do the same." Aquaman said.

"But what happened here?" Superman asked.

"What happened? The Reds happened! Red Tornado- Wait, where is he?" Artemis yelled, but then looked around.

"They're gone, all three of them." Batman said. Dread settled in the teens, even Danny, who was still knocked out.

To make matters worse, the alarm for 'ectoplasmic life form' went off.

The one who set it off, a girl with white hair and electric green eyes, appeared off the ground. The League (being a bunch of idiots) attacked. The girl let out a startled 'hey!' before starting to blast back angrily. "DON'T YOU PEOPLE ASK FIRST, SHOOT LATER!?"

"Shouldn't we do something?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Should. But aren't. I want to see how she does." Batman said. Danny stirred in his arms and the Dark Knight set the teen on his feet, hovering over him worriedly, should he collapse.

Danny rubbed his eyes and looked at the scene in front of him with startled recognition.

"Dani!?"

The girl turned to the older teen with a gigantic smile. "Daddy!"

"Daddy?!" The other teens and Leaguers repeated.

The girl, Dani, zoomed into Danny's arms. The older teen spun her around, laughing, and then planted a few kisses across her face.

"Where've you been, Baby Cakes?" Danny asked.

Dani shrugged. "I know I've been to Israel, Mexico, Brazil, Rome, and Alaska. I was last in Quebec when I decided to drop in for a visit."

Danny laughed. "That's amazing, Baby Cakes! I'm so happy you're enjoying the world! I wish you'd stop in more!" Danny said, rubbing his nose to hers, making the smaller girl giggle.

"I would but your place is so far away." Dani complained. Danny rolled his eyes. "Rome is far away. It wouldn't kill you, oh that was bad wording, to visit Gotham!"

Dani waved him off as she was set of the ground but she remained super close to him. "Oh, we'll see."

Dani then waved to Danny's adopted brother and mentor. "Hey Rob! Hey Bats!"

"Sup Dani." Robin said casually. Batman nodded in greeting.

"Who those idiots?" Dani asked, gesturing to the rest of the Leaguers and their protégés.

Robin had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing while Batman seemed to be agreeing with the girl.

Danny snorted. "Those idiots happen to be the Justice League and my friends. That's Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Megan, and Superboy." Danny said, pointing to each of his friends as he did.

"Superboy?" Dani asked her supposed father. Danny nodded, growing nervous by the second.

The white-haired girl walked right up to Superman's clone, who looked down at her with a forlorn gaze. The air seemed to get extremely awkward right about then. They were both clones but both of their stories were completely different when it came to donors.

"Least they got the gender right." Dani mumbled.

Danny whined from his spot. "Could we, I don't know, not stand around like statues?"

Everyone looked at him with a weird look. Danny whined again. "I still suck at words..."

Dani rolled her eyes and then walked over to Superman with her arms crossed. Danny's eyes widened. "Dani..."

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENITIVE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GO THROUGH LIFE FEELING UNLOVED BY THE ONLY PERSON YOU WANT LOVE FROM?!" Dani screamed and then promptly lunged. She was mauling Superman's face when Danny hooked his arms around her waist. He fell back and continued to struggle against his daughter who was dead-set (bad wording) on killing Superman.

"Bad Dani! Baaaddd Dani! It's not nice to maul people! OW! You bit me!"

"I'm ok with that!"

"OK, it's time for a talk!"

Danny got up, struggling as he did, and the threw Dani over his shoulder. "I will be right back!"

The white-haired teen headed for the door, wavering very much in his step because Dani was still thrashing in an angry fit. He walked into a closet and shut the door behind him. There was a lot of yelling in Esperanto, or so Batman said.

"_Nice job, Dani! Maybe we'll finally kick some sense into Supes' head!"_

_"Oh yeah! We're awesome like that!"_

_"Though next time, _restrain_ yourself from biting me."_

_"Heh heh, sorry."_

The two came out, Danny pointing at Superman's traumatized face. Dani trudged over with a scowl. "Sorry..." She mumbled.

"It's ok." Superman said warily. Dani kicked him in the nuts, not that it mattered, and then promptly ran away from her father who chased her down a hall, yelling.

"IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU, SUPERBOY!"

Danny turned into a hall and let his angry face fall into a grin. He picked his daughter up again. "Nice job, Baby Cakes! You might've gone a little overboard on the kicking though."

Dani waved him off. "Not that I care."

Danny laughed and then smiled sadly. "So, you gonna head off so soon?"

Dani nodded sadly. "Yeah, but I'll visit you a lot sooner than this last time. I wish you too much for that."

Danny chuckled. "But before you go... Kiss."

Dani smiled brightly and pecked Danny's lips. He pecked her forehead.

"I'll see you soon, Baby Cakes!"

"Ok! Bye Daddy!"

Danny watched Dani fly through the stone ceiling and leaned against the wall with a smile.

* * *

**That last part was dedicated to anyone who wanted to see Dani! The idea was knocked into my head by combining Supaherolena02's idea and TomgirlBre's idea. Both of them rock. And both of them let you all have early Dani, since she wasn't supposed to come in till much, much later.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _EarthtoEmily, The Crossover Addict,_ _Draconis Ignitus, ExplosiveCreation, Tsukinopen, Doggy Bye, Brooke Vengence, Skyefall O. Bunnymund, Abbydobbie, Zoeshade, Vendiche and Avalon, R. Firefly, Allycat826, and FareyaWH._**

**Reviews:**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Uuuuhhhhh, I enjoyed your reviews? They were kinda random sooooooo...**

**Apologetic Guest: ...SERIOUSLY?! My goodness, I hate it when there's a giant miscommunication! Thank you for clearing that up! Now my feelings aren't hurt anymore and now that you made your point a lot clearer (because when we're tired, we tend to leave things out), I still agree with you! I get the whole Danny-centric thing, cause I really do, but if I made this way too Danny centric, I would be able to switch the out characters with others and it would still be the same. I have yet to find that middle (I either lean too far one way or too far another). And I'm glad you think I do a good Danny, as he is the only person I am comfortable writing. And the un-originality comment... I can forget it. Totally forgive you. Glad you're lovin the story though (aside from the few problems)! Hope to not see another review like that yesterday ever again cause there was A LOT of doubt in my mind. :DDDDDDDDD**

**KuriMaster13: *sees I am losing argument about arguing* *sweats nervously* UHHHHHH... YOU SMELL FUNNY. (Kadzait: *facepalms* Idiot...)**

**Sakurastar: Awwww, thanks so much! And holy crap, I am sooooo fitting that idea into my Justice x-over for this story! IT'S FANTASTIC!**

**Em: You so get me! Daddy-Bats is great, isn't it?! AND I AM SO HAVING DANI KICK SUPES BUTT LATER ON! AND DON'T WORRY SUPERBOY! EM AND I LOVE YOU! *hugs Superboy* Hahaha, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**GreenDrkness: So glad you loved it! And a lot of people enjoy me updating everyday! :D**

**Guest(1): Aww, you think I'm one of the best? THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! :DDDDDDD**

**Sina Xiel: It's fine! I was out all day yesterday and didn't get your email till late! MORNING BUDDY! And yeah, Danny was a total mess. I'm glad you thought this was exciting! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Hitomi-tama: Hahahaha! I'll see what I can do with it! (Again, been writing this for a long time and I gotta find a place for it!) And the only reason he gave in so easily was because of the promise thing. We see how he gets when he makes a promise. After two years of nothing but torture and being broken, a promise would be a really big thing to you to. :DDDDD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Actually, I didn't have to rewrite it. It was on Word but I went through and edited it a TON and I was seriously ticked off when the editing didn't save. I had also written responses to reviewers and I had to rewrite those again too. But I will accept that virtual cookie. *eats cookie before you can take it back* HAHAHAHA! YOU'LL FIND MORE ABOUT THAT BEFORE LATER~~~~!**

**Supaherolena02: FLUFFINESS! OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH! AND HEALING FACTOR! WHOOP WHOOP! I hope you enjoyed that last part. I had a lot of fun writing it. At eight in the morning. :DDD**

**Lexosaurus: SO GLAD THIS MADE YOU HAPPY! I'm happy you're happy! (Hey, why were you in rush? I'm curious like that. :D) HEHEHE! The chapter I'm really proud is Failsafe. HEHEHEHEHEHE! YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY! **

**LeanneK: Aww, I'm so happy to help! I'm glad you're loving this! Thanks for your support! And I am ALWAYS open to suggestions! I WILL FIND OUT WHERE TO BLOODBLOSSOMS CAUSE THAT IS A GREAT IDEA! And yes, I did say Dani could beat Superman for this reason: Overshadowing. She could phase right into him and knock him out via nerves in the brain before he could push her out (if he had enough willpower). Ghost powers: gotta love them. AND YOU WILL FIND OUT THAT QUESTION MANY CHAPTERS FROM NOW! HEHEHE! :DDDDD! **

**Azorawing: Oh, it was a pain. Especially since I was doing something constantly and then all the work never gets saved. (Frikkin iPad...) And yes, YES WE DO. :DDD**

**TomgirlBre: I sincerely hope you enjoyed that last part. Nothing makes a person happier than by Daddy/Daughter team up! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Yeah... But it's a bummer cause I love being an evil mastermind... And I'm glad I did justice to one of your favorite episodes!**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahaha! A promise is a big thing after a year of unknown torture. :DD And I hope you had a good sleep! I also hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Alpha Male

**Guys, I am sooooo sorry for not updating this morning! Spent the night at my Grammy's and didn't have my USB to upload and edit the next chapters of my stories (Young Justice and The Abused)! I feel bad and I hope none of you hate me! To make up, here's a new chappie! YEAH!**

* * *

Ch.10: Alpha Male

**Northern India: September 10, 14:43****IST**

Mayor Hamilton Hill of Gotham City surveyed a track in the grass. "Indian Tiger print, boys. I told you Hamilton Hill didn't need any superstitious guide to lead us to big game. "Devil beasts", ha!"

The Mayor got up from the ground and started walking down a trail with his two buddies in toll. The stopped on a small cliff, and saw a tiger perched in a tree. Hamilton loaded his gun and got ready to shoot, but the tiger jumped down from the tree. Strange pylons appear out of the ground, and the tiger fell down with a ROAR, but he did not get back up.

"What is that?!" Hamilton's first buddy questioned.

"Who cares? I just made my quota." Hamilton smirked and once again got ready to shoot. The heard another ROAR, and turned around to find an over-sized monkey with a machine gun appear out of the rubble.

(Imagine their surprise.)

(And laugh at it.)

The three men tried running, but the gorilla, letting out another ROAR, open fired. Across the Indian land you could hear screams and another fearsome ROAR.

**Mount Justice: September 23, 06:34****EDT**

John Stewart, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, and Captain Atom were busy making the repairs to the Cave, when Sphere came rolling down. Martian Manhunter patted it with a smile before going back to work.

"Synchronizing: Cave security protocols with Watchtower mainframe."

Elsewhere, Danny, Robin, Megan, Kid Flash, Artemis were sitting at a table. Superboy, Green Arrow, and Black Canary were standing by them. Green Arrow had just placed a bowl of pretzels down, next to Kid Flash.

"Thanks, but no thanks." The speedster mumbled sullenly.

Robin lifted his head up. "Yeah, what we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings." Kid Flash was right along with the Boy Wonder. "Exactly!"

Green Arrow didn't say anything, and wordlessly picked up the pretzels.

"Leave the bowl." Kid Flash said, taking it from the hero's hands and eating them.

Superboy was watching Batman and Aqualad talk from afar. He focused his hearing on them. "During the Type A mission with Red Arrow, Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole within the Team, and in light of last night's attack, Tornado would appear to be the traitor. Though whether he betrayed us willingly or was preprogrammed to is still-"

"YOU KNEW!?"

Batman and Aqualad jerked just in time for Superboy to grab Aqualad's shirt and push him up against the wall.

"That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann and Danny!" Superboy shouted.

The Martian in question flew forward. "Connor, what are you doing?!"

(Did I mention that Superboy and Megan were now going to school, and Superboy's 'earth name' was now Connor, and that they both went to Belle Reve disguised as the Terror Twins and that they finally got together, _and_ that Aqualad went on a mission with Red Arrow and revealed the possibility of a mole? No? Well, now you know.)

Superboy didn't look to his secret-girlfriend, but remained on Aqualad's face. "Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us, and said nothing!"

The others came forward.

"You knew?!"

"And didn't tell us?!"

Aqualad glared at Superboy. "I sought to protect the Team from-"

"Protect us from what?!" Artemis said angrily. "Knowledge that might've saved our lives?!"

Superboy looked at Megan. "You almost died!"

"Enough."

Everyone quieted and looked at Batman, Danny standing by him, quiet as ever. Batman narrowed his eyes at Superboy, who promptly let go of Aqualad. Batman went on to explain some things. "With Red Tornado missing, the Team will now be over-seen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

Captain Marvel stepped forward, and smiled at the Team. "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

Danny raised his eyebrow, and looked at Batman questionably. The Dark Knight just gave a small shrug back.

Superboy looked at Aqualad. "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League, that makes him a League responsibility. _You will _leave it to us." While spewing threats to Aqualad, Superboy didn't notice Gotham's protector walk up in front of him.

Batman quickly turned to the computer though. "I have another assignment for this Team."

A newspaper clipping was on the screen from the 'News of the Planet.' Its headline was 'Gorilla Trades Banana's for Bullets.'

(I think it's a decent name. How 'bout you?)

Another newspaper clipping came up.

"Gotham Mayor Attacked By Guerilla Gorilla." Kid Flash read.

Superboy leaned slightly to Megan. "_Was this the only thing he could find to distract us._"

Danny looked at him from the corner of his eye. "_Just pay attention. Last time we doubted something you yelled at Megan, I ran off, and your guy's butt was kicked so badly it wasn't funny._"

Superboy glared at him, probably because he interjected in their personal conversation and reminded them of their first mission that went so horribly wrong.

"Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase!" Robin said. Danny placed a hand on his shoulder, practically screaming at him to back down. Batman glared at him, not a Bat-Glare, but still a glare. "I _never_ joke about a mission."

Robin looked down.

"I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hills encounter was only the latest in a series of incidents." Batman said and turned to Aquaman's protégé. "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check the south."

Aqualad nodded, and his teammates started passing his to get ready.

"Heh, your team." Kid Flash said. Danny hesitated in following, giving Aqualad an understanding look.

They all headed to the Bio-ship, where Sphere tried to jump into the mission too.

"Uh-uh, go." Superboy ordered and walked into the Bio-ship. Sphere clicked some before rolling away.

Captain Marvel flew in, just as Kid Flash and Robin got ready to board.

"You're coming with?" Robin asked.

"Sure! We'll have a blast!" Captain Marvel exclaimed and flew into the Bio-ship.

Robin looked at Kid Flash. "Translation: He blames us for Red Fiasco. He doesn't trust us."

Aqualad walked up, and heard the last part.

"It's a big club." Kid Flash commented, and walked in, following Robin. Aqualad heard Danny sigh before he climbed into the ship after them, shaking his head.

**Northern India: September 23, 21:36****IST**

The Bio-ship flew over a little clearing and a hole opened up. Robin and Artemis jumped out, landed on the ground, and spread out before the Bio-ship landed, the back opening up. Kid Flash, Superboy, Danny, and Aqualad jumped out, looking around. Their supervisor flew ahead some. Megan stayed within the Bio-ship.

"All clear." Robin announced.

Aqualad pressed his belt buckle and his shirt became black. "Switch to stealth-mode, and we'll review parameters."

Danny switched wordlessly, ready to assist.

Kid Flash switched, but not wordlessly, and not ready to assist. "Parameter's? We don't need no stinkin' parameters!"

Robin was with him all the way. "It's recon. We know what to do."

Robin and Kid Flash turned around, leaving.

"Kid, Robin!" Aqualad yelled after.

The Boy Wonder turned around. "The three of us started this Team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!"

Kid Flash turned around too. "Or did you forget that? Like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" The two quickly ran off.

Superboy grabbed Megan's arm. "Come on. I'll keep you safe." (Oh geez. He must suck at relationships.)

Megan ripped her arm away from his grasp, and glared at him. "_You're my boyfriend, Connor, not my keeper. Stop behaving like a character from a '70s sitcom._" (Why would she know that?!)

Superboy was confused. "I just wanna protect you."

Artemis stepped in. "Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health."

Danny face-palmed as they walked away. "Dear Lord, help us now."

Superboy turned his gaze to Aqualad. "Why didn't you stop them?! You're supposed to be in charge!"

Aqualad stepped forward. "I am-" Superboy cut him off when he jumped away.

Captain Marvel stepped forward. "Um, did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?"

Aqualad turned to him with a sad sigh, but his gaze also found Danny. "You have not once said anything to me about the mole. Why?"

Danny looked away and shifted his foot. "No one really gave you a chance to tell your side of the story. And I know how that feels. Back in Amity I was never given the chance to explain myself. They always blamed me and assumed I was the culprit. It hurts, and I don't want anyone else to feel that way."

Aqualad nodded with a small, grateful smile.

Danny smiled back. "Besides, I'm a sucker for second chances."

Aqualad smiled again, and started walking with Captain Marvel and Danny behind him. Captain Marvel gave Danny an impressed smile, which Danny mildly blushed too, but then his head snapped to the side when he heard a small growl in the bushes. He saw red eyes flicker for a second before disappearing, but he kept walking without a word, paying very close attention to everything around himself.

* * *

By a river, Megan floated above Artemis who climbed over a log. A crocodile emerged from the stream, and followed the two girls.

* * *

Kid Flash and Robin were walking side-by-side, not noticing the giant birds above them.

* * *

Superboy continued to jump, creating craters in his wake. The figures running behind him continued to follow at extreme speeds.

* * *

Aqualad, Captain Marvel, and Danny came to the sight of Hamilton Hill's… wrestle.

"Guess this is where Mayor Hill's… "monkey business" went down." Captain Marvel joked.

Danny gave him a dead-panned look. "No frikkin kidding."

Captain Marvel glanced at Danny, but mostly ignored the sarcastic comment. "So, we've confirmed his story, right?"

Aqualad walked forward some, wordlessly.

"Aqualad?"

The teen in question turned to the Leaguer.

"My apologies Captain, I am… plagued by doubts. Perhaps I was wrong to withhold-" Aqualad started.

He was cut off by something in the jungle around them.

"Something really big is out there. And I mean really, _really_ big." Danny said, scanning the tree-line, and watching rocks tremble on the ground.

(I know I say this a lot, but imagine their surprise when an engorged elephant twice the size of regular one appeared out of the trees.)

Captain Marvel flew forward and pushed it back some, but his ankle was grabbed and was thrown to the side like spoiled milk, and into a two trees. Two more appeared around Aqualad and Danny.

"Ah crap... Grandmother have mercy on us all..." Danny mumbled.

Aqualad jumped out of the way, as one almost stomped on him, and Danny flew in the air.

Captain Marvel woke up from his small black-out to the sound of growling. He looked up and saw a tiger with beady red eyes, and wearing a collar around his neck. Aqualad was suddenly thrown in front of Captain Marvel. Danny was flying above shooting ecto-blasts at the three, his attention drawled to all of them to the best to his abilities.

* * *

Superboy, cooled down some, was walking around when a giant wolf, smaller than Danny's Amarok, but big all the same jumped out and attacked him. He easily threw it away to be attacked by another, and another, and another. A white wolf, the obvious alpha, watched from above.

* * *

Kid Flash and Robin were hiding behind a giant leaf, watching for any signs of danger, when three huge vultures flew out of the sky and attacked them.

"I thought vultures only ate dead meat!" Robin yelled, and threw a bat-a-rang. The vultures dodged the explosion. (At this rate, they are dead-meat.)

"Yeah, these are some very pro-active scavengers!" Kid Flash agreed.

"Yeah, pro-active and super-sized! You thinking what I'm thinking?!" Robin yelled. (You guys are talking about an acne treatment in the middle of a fight?)

"Kobra-Venom! Yeah!" Kid Flash said, dodging a vulture.

* * *

A frikkin crocodile the size of a bus jumped out of the stream, and right at Megan. The Martian held him back some with her telepathy, and by holding his jaw open. Artemis grabbed an arrow, and got ready to shoot, but another bus-sized crocodile threw the log she was on up into the air. The croc grabbed her quiver, and dove back into the water. He started doing a death-roll, trying to drown the girl.

Megan dove into the water, and grabbed Artemis's wrist. She unhooked the quiver and the archer swam past and to the surface. The crocodile tried to eat Megan, but, with extra limbs, she used her telepathy to push it back, and make a dry spot around Artemis, who coughed, trying to get air back into her lungs.

"Ok, nearly drowning two nights in a row is way less fun than it sounds." She commented.

* * *

Robin jumped out of the way of another vulture, and started running in the opposite direction. He continued to jump out of the way, as it swiveled around and tried to eat him again.

Kid Flash was having a tough time too. Three vultures were after him, but he got an idea. He ran up into a tree, and launched himself at one vulture, sending it to the ground. He easily somersaulted to regain his bearings and started running again.

* * *

Superboy punched a wolf down, making it his last one. They whimpered and whined around him in pain. The white wolf was now standing, and growling at him. Its glare intensified, and Superboy got in a defense position. The wolf jumped down, and lunged at the intruder.

* * *

Captain Marvel punched an elephant down. Danny sent a kick, ice pouring from his foot, keeping it down for now. The Captain didn't have time to dodge another one of the elephant's onslaught. Aqualad saw the inhibitor collar around its neck, and Danny caught his gaze. Immediately, Aqualad attacked, keeping it busy, while Danny flew up behind with an ecto-sword and cut off the collar with one sweep.

Immediately, the elephant stopped attacking, and calmly walked away without a second thought.

"Remove the collar!" Aqualad yelled to Captain Marvel.

"On it!" Captain Marvel flew down and punched one of the collars off, but the second was taken care of by Danny and his sword, which promptly disappeared. The two elephants walked off, happy as can be.

Captain Marvel and Danny landed beside Aqualad.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars!" Captain Marvel praised.

"But the collars indicate the intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the Team may also be at risk." Aqualad's said, hand flying to the com. "Team, report status."

All he got was stupid static.

"Uh! Com is jammed! Danny, can you try linking us up." Danny nodded and closed his eyes.

Though his eyes were closed, he was using a scanning the forest for any signs of his friends.

"Can't find them." He announced solemnly.

"And Miss Martian failed to establish a link before everyone split up." Aqualad said.

Captain Marvel had a smirk. "Actually, you let everyone split up before communications were set."

Aqualad was _almost_ livid. "They would not listen."

Danny backed up, knowing Captain Marvel had this one. The adult in question shrugged. "I guess, but back at the Cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."

Aqualad looked down. "Because Batman is… Batman."

Danny snorted. "That's one way of putting it..."

Captain Marvel placed his fists on his hips. "Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it's hard not to take it personally. But I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably what kept me alive."

Aqualad looked away in realization. "Batman takes command. He has to for the good of the League."

He smiled at Captain Marvel. "Thank you for helping me understand."

Captain Marvel pointed to his head. "Hey, Wisdom of Solomon."

"_Aqualad, can you hear me?_"

Aqualad stepped forward. "Yes Miss Martian, report."

Danny had closed his eyes again, trying to find Miss Martian by traveling through her link.

"_Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars. Like those used on convicts at Belle Reve Prison._" Megan informed.

As this was going down, Captain Marvel saw something in the bushes. "Cool, the tiger! I'll be right back!"

"Captain, wait!" Aqualad yelled, but their supervisor was gone in a flash.

Danny shrugged with an exaggerated. "Hey, Speed of Mercury."

The tiger continued running, and stopped when his collar started electrocuting him. He turned around to face Captain Marvel. The tiger growled at the hero.

"Hey there, mister. Bettcha you'd like Cap to take that nasty collar off ya, huh?" The Leaguer said and landed in front of the tiger, who backed away. The collar electrocuted him again, and he backed away even more. Captain Marvel followed, and three pylons appeared. The Captain fell to the ground subdued.

The oversized gorilla, now wearing the beret that once belonged to a buddy of Mayor Hill appeared. He let out a mighty ROAR that Danny heard from the distance. The Ghost Boy wondered if he should fly after it.

* * *

Artemis dumped the water out of her quiver.

"_Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link up with the entire team, now._" Aqualad ordered.

Megan put a hand to her head, and concentrated. "_I can't find them. They're too far out of my range._"

"_Let's combine out telepathy, and expand it even farther._" Danny suggested, and the two did it with minimal strength.

"_Link established._" The two announced.

"_Should you really be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?_" Artemis said.

They heard Danny growl.

"_Listen please._" Aqualad pleaded.

Kid Flash spoke up next. "_Oh good! Aqualad's voice in my head, I so missed that._"

"_Kid, Aqualad is trying to say something here. Shut your mouth!_"

Kid Flash shrunk back, even though he knew Danny was not there. It was scary when he decided to go all Celtic Warlord on them (as IWasNeverReal would say).

"_Hey Kaldur, KF and I were attacked by giant vultures. Course, since we're moles you probably think we attacked ourselves._" Robin said.

"_Robin, don't you dare make me find you so I can PUMMEL YOU!_"

Robin shrunk back too.

Artemis put her quiver back on her back. "_If he did, he wouldn't tell you._"

"Kaldur, can I please yell at every single one of them?" Danny asked Aqualad, who shook his head.

"_Superboy, you online or just pouting?_" Megan asked.

* * *

Superboy grabbed the wolf that was biting into his flesh on his shoulder.

"_Busy, call back later._"

Superboy was thrown into a rock.

* * *

"_What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us_." Kid Flash said.

Danny growled again.

"_He should be chalant, way chalant, extremely chalant._" Robin continued.

"_Now is not the time to the butcher the English language, Robin._" Danny growled.

"_How can we be a team when if he doesn't trust us with his secrets._" Artemis said. "_Connor doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves._"

Aqualad and Danny walked into a clearing where the pylons were and saw dragging marks. Danny's eyes was twitching when they walked in, but now was gone, seeing the pylons.

"_Do you really think you or I could've been the mole?_" Kid Flash said.

"_We've known each other for years!_" Robin said.

"_Trust is a two way street_." Artemis said.

That one struck a nerve with Danny.

"_Yeah, it is Artemis! We all know that! But sometimes you got to give your trust first, before getting it from others! So don't you sit there and talk about trust when you've never actually had it violently snatched away from you before you actually were able to get your bearings! Ok, so Kaldur messed up in your eyes! We're in the middle of a frikkin mission, and you're still on this stupid topic! Who frikkin cares anymore?! I'm tired of hearing everyone complain, and why don't you look at the situation from his view! Maybe then YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!"_

The line went quiet, and Aqualad gave Danny a grateful smile. Danny let out a long sigh, before returning it. The two looked at the pylons with a new renewed anger, and the two tore/kicked two of the pylons out of the way.

"_Captain Marvel had been captured. And we must act as a team to save him._" Aqualad said.

They heard a noise from Kid Flash, but a growl from Danny shut him quickly, but he still spoke his mind.

"_Under your leadership?_-"

"_This is not up for debate! You all chose me to lead! When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here._"

Aqualad dropped the disabled pylon, and with an encouraging smile from Danny, they started out.

* * *

Captain Marvel woke up to many machines around him, strapped down to a table. A soft growling met his ears. He looked down some and saw the tiger sitting at his feet, softly growling.

"The Brain enhancement of this _tigre_ already pays dividends, no?"

The tiger got up and started walking around him.

"For he has brought us a prize most glorious."

The person started speaking some French (that the author couldn't catch) that Captain Marvel didn't understand.

"Why can't I move?" The Leaguer questioned. A figure moved out of the corner of his eye and he saw medical tools.

"It is obvious, no? Your collar is set to prohibit _mouvement_ from the neck down. I have allowed you to retain the power of speech, as though we care if you scream during la procedure."

"La procedure? What procedure?" Captain Marvel asked. The figure moved to a diagram of a brain and started showing different sections.

"I have often pondered the effect of your powers on the on the cerebro-cortex. I long to see the wisdom de Salomon. Monsieur Mallah, prepare for surgery."

The over-sized monkey came out of the shadows, dressed in the red beret and scrubs.

* * *

The Team stopped running as they came to the front of the base. Robin got down close to the ground, and Kid Flash turned on his goggles. Above them, Megan landed in a tree. Aqualad and Artemis stepped a few inches closer.

"_I'll fly over._" Megan said, seeing the machine lined up in front of the base.

"_Negatory, the barrier stands like a dome over the whole compound._" Kid Flash announced.

"_Pylons are insulated. One good shot could cause a momentary gap._" Robin informed, and Artemis got ready to shoot.

"_I see a target._" Artemis said.

"_Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you._" The leader of the Team stated.

Aqualad ran forward, and used electricity against the dome. Slowly, ever so slowly, a hole was opened.

"_Now!_" Danny shouted appearing next to Megan, and Artemis shot. It hit the button dead on, and the force field went down. They all came forward, but Danny grabbed Robin's shoulder, looking at the top of the compound.

A baboon was sitting on top with an inhibitor collar. It cried out, and the alarms went off. More baboons jumped off the roof, and attacked. A camera appeared from the wall, but they were too busy fighting to notice.

* * *

Inside, Mallah was watching.

"Go Mallah, deal with the intruders. I will do the extraction myself."

A scalpel was placed over Captain Marvel's head. Mallah took off the apron and the mask, and started growling.

* * *

The baboons were like little devils in Danny's mind.

Aqualad threw one to the side, and saw the collar. He put away his water-bearers as the baboon lunged. He grabbed it, and shoved it to the ground, breaking the collar off. The monkey immediately ran away.

"Remove their collars!" Aqualad shouted.

"Sounds easy when he says it." Robin mumbled, wrestling with two of the baboons. Artemis kicked a baboon away from her and shot two arrows, piercing the collars, and making them fall off. Robin threw bat-a-rangs at the two baboons as they tried to sneak up on Artemis, and released them from the collars power.

Mallah came out with a gun as Megan tried to sneak in, but Mallah smelled her and threw the Martian to the ground, knocking her out.

"Get your paws off of her, you frikkin oversized monkey!"

Mallah turned around and saw Kid Flash running at him. Kid Flash rammed into him, but he merely bounced off.

* * *

"You're not taking my brain!" Captain Marvel said.

"Do not struggle, the extraction is painless, and the benefits are endless for me." The figure came into the light. It was the Brain.

"That thing won't work on me." Captain Marvel said, looking at a tool.

"Perhaps, but it works on solid steel. I have been told you have the courage of Achilles, no? Perhaps you should have asked for his invulnerability, instead." Brain said.

Out of nowhere, the tiger attacked the Brain, knocking him over. The tiger growled at the over-glorified brain in a jar. He stood right back up, which should be impossible since he has no legs.

"Traitor! You will suffer for that!" (It's a tiger! It's an animal! It doesn't care about you! It never did in the first place!)

The Brain got out a remote, and started shocking the tiger.

"Stop it! Stop!" Captain Marvel shouted. The wall busted open behind them, and Mallah got back up from the rubble. The Brain looked at the hole in the wall, and saw Megan float in, her team behind her.

"It's the Brain!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain!" Artemis said.

"Not _a_ brain, _the_ Brain!"

"Why can't people make up creative names?" Danny asked.

"Says Danny Phantom."

"Shut up, Robin."

Mallah got up and the Brain strolled forward.

"Hello Flash, so to speak. Mallah." Brain said.

The over-sized monkey pressed something and pylons came out of the ground. Everyone fell to the ground.

"_Miss Martian, Superboy, now._" Megan's eyes glowed white, and the device floated out of Mallah's hands. It floated above Megan's face, and she used it to stop the pylons effect. The teens stood back up.

Danny smirked. "Telekinesis, remember?"

The wall busted open behind them, and Superboy stood out in the dust, the white wolf behind him. It lunged forward at Mallah, and everyone started attacking. No matter how much he tried to shoot them with his gun, they always missed the bullets the gorilla shot. He got a lucky shot on Superboy, but it hardly dented his skin. The two aliens used their explosives to blow up Mallah's ammunition.

The Brain tried shooting Aqualad, but really only ended up back-to-back with Mallah.

The teens surrounded them, totally outnumbering the over-sized monkey and the glorified jar.

Danny broke the collar off the tiger, and without turning to Captain Marvel he said, "I'll get you in a minute Captain."

Mallah, hating the loss, ROARED.

Superboy punched his hand. "Try it. I hate monkeys."

Danny grimaced. "At least this one doesn't laugh constantly." He mumbled.

Mallah got ready to fight.

"No, Mallah."

The gorilla turned to the Brain. "This will not be our Waterloo."

Guns came out of the Brain's sides, and started powering up.

"Get down!" Danny yelled.

Everyone got close to the floor, but the only thing that happened was the lights going off.

The emergency lights came on, and the enemies were gone.

"Wait that big weapon thing was… a light switch?" Kid Flash asked the others.

Danny and Aqualad shared a look, and then the leader saw the Captain out of the corner of his eye.

"Danny, please get Captain Marvel. The rest of us will be getting ready for the trip back." Aqualad said.

Danny nodded, and everyone cleared out. Danny turned around with a smile, and started walking towards Captain Marvel.

When he got closer, he saw a glint in the corner of his eye. He saw the surgical equipment laying on the table. He also saw the drills, and the saw, and IV's, and the extra blood…

A flood of memories hit Danny, and his vision blurred.

"Danny?"

The Ghost Boy stepped forward, and felt his figure shaky.

"Dude, are you ok? You look sick."

Danny wordlessly unclasped the collar and the straps, his vision seeing things.

(_Blood. Blood. Blood. It was everywhere. It was all over him. It was all over his captors. It was all over the metal table. And the walls. And the floor. And the tools. And the-_)

He was able to feel Captain Marvel sit up.

"Danny, are you ok? You need to answer me."

Danny turned around, and started stumbling out.

"Danny?"

He felt the hand try to grab him, but he ran out, and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the cool air of the night.

"Danny, wait up!" Everyone turned and saw Captain Marvel lay a hand on Danny's shoulder, his face paler than usual.

"Danny, are you ok?" Robin asked worriedly.

Danny finally nodded. Seeing the Bio-ship, he made an excuse. "I'm tired. I'm going to go wait for you guys in the Bio-ship."

Everyone watched worriedly as he walked on, but thought nothing more of it, knowing that if he needed help, he would tell them (_Right?_).

"What are you grinning about?" Artemis questioned Kid Flash.

The boy in question held up Mallah's beret. "One word: souvenir!" He placed the beret on his head.

Artemis walked by. "Two words: gorilla lice!"

Kid Flash quickly took it off, muttering "Ah man!"

Aqualad took the last baboon's collar off. It took off without a second glance.

Captain Marvel bent down and petted the tiger. "That's the last of the collars?"

The tiger gave a small growl.

Captain Marvel smiled. "And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble."

The tiger growled again, and purred when Captain Marvel pet him on his sweet spot.

"Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise." He said, and stood up. The tiger took off, happy to be free.

"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny." The Captain commented.

"The rest of the pack is gone. What are you still doing here?" Superboy asked the white wolf who was content with his petting.

Megan smiled. "I think he wants to stay with you."

Superboy smiled. "Can I keep him?"

Kid Flash laughed. "Huh! First the Sphere, now this beast. Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays."

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself." Megan commented, and looked at her boyfriend. "_Aren't you?_"

Superboy looked at her seriously. "_M'gann, I'm sorry. I was just worried._"

Megan bent down. "_And that's sweet Connor, but on a mission I'm your teammate, not your girlfriend. Agreed?_"

Superboy smiled. "_Yeah._"

"Well, he's gonna need a name." Kid Flash said, breaking their conversation. "How about Krypto?"

The wolf growled at the name. Superboy smiled. "Pass."

Megan looked at the wolf. "Besides, isn't that taken?"

Aqualad started to venture on the Bio-ship to see how Danny was doing, but Robin stopped him. "Look, I need to know. Why did you keep the mole Intel a secret?"

Everyone else came up behind him curiously.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." Aqualad informed.

Artemis was livid. "What?! You can't trust him!"

Aqualad looked at her seriously. "I do not. It's possible he was trying to divide the Team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true." Robin commented.

"Yes, as leader I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor." Aqualad explained.

Robin sighed. "I hate to say it, but make's sense."

The Boy Wonder smiled, but Aqualad remained serious. "I am still prepared to step down."

Kid Flash smiled. "All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader." Everyone raised their hand.

Robin smiled. "And if Danny were out here, he'd say the same." Robin said with his smile. Aqualad nodded at him.

Captain Marvel came forward.

"Guess it's unanimous." Captain Marvel said and Aqualad the Leaguers hand. "See you tomorrow!"

Aqualad became confused. "You're not coming back with us?"

Captain Marvel shook his head. "Nope, gotta fly." He took off with the speed of Mercury.

Everyone started to board.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Megan asked Superboy.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" Superboy asked.

Kid Flash shrugged. "Generic, but acceptable." Kid Flash commented.

When they all got to the main part of the Bio-ship, they saw Danny on the ground with a bucket, shaking.

"Danny, are you ok?" Megan asked, rushing forward. He numbly nodded.

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked.

Danny shrugged. "Saw something in the lab that made me sick is all. Can we please get out of here? I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired."

Aqualad nodded, and Megan went to the driving seat. No one really wanted to leave Danny by himself on the ground, and all were surprised when Wolf left Superboy's side and sat by the halfa whimpering in sympathy.

Danny smiled slightly. "Get a new pet, Superboy?"

The Kryptonian glared playfully at the ghost. Danny laughed a little, leaning against the wolf's soft fur. "What's his name?"

"Wolf."

Danny chuckled.

"Don't like it?" Superboy asked.

"No, but I think it could be worse. Could've been Cat." Danny said.

Everyone laughed, and Danny's shaking form started to lull to sleep, but he never fully fell into the deep sleep he wanted. Too scared of the replays of the lab soon to come.

_Danny screamed and sobbed as they pressed the scalpel down his torso. "Let me go! Let me go!" A loud CRACK went through the room. "Shut up, scum! You can't feel pain!" Danny screamed even louder as they started to move his flesh aside, and the ecto-ranium scalpel cut deeper into his body._)

"Danny… You're a little pale… Well, paler than the paler you were earlier, anyway. Are you ok?"

"I'm gonna be sick…"

**Fawcett City: September 24, 22:16****CDT**

Captain Marvel flew into the apartment window, and landed on the ground.

The fat guy on the couch didn't look up. "Well boy, how'd it go?" He asked.

Captain Marvel walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Ah, it was so cool! The Team's way more fun to hang out with than the League! And they go on these covert ops missions that rock! And I got nabbed by the Brain, and I met this tiger! And-"

"Ok, ok, I'm glad you had fun, sport. But it's getting pretty late. Brush your teeth, and hit the hay." The man interrupted.

Captain Marvel put the lid back on. "Ok, ok, I'm going."

He headed to the bathroom. The man cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Captain Marvel turned around with a smirk. "Nah, I was just seeing if you were paying attention. Shazam!"

And with that, Captain Marvel was a ten-year old boy named Billy Batson.

He yawned. "Good night Uncle Dudly." He said and walked off to bed tiredly.

"Good night Billy."

* * *

**Kadzait: You are a frikkin horrible person, you know that?**

**What? The viewers should be happy! I gave them a lookie into Danny's unstable mind! Everyone wants that!**

**Kadzait: I get that but did you have to make it graphic?**

**I make everything graphic! And besides, it's no fun when it's not graphic.**

**Kadzait: Touché...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Sol Fox, Viki-Rose, Jahoan, Fantasy-Mania31, Lord Harry Peverell, PhatNaruto18, Eeveemew2, Xeno96, Unimportant12_****(You're important to me!), and _Okhuj._**

**Reviews:**

**Em: WOOO! I know, right?! And just for you, I changed it to Dani kicking Supes nuts. And I loved the Dani/Danny father/daughter stuff! It was so fun to write! And, OH MY GOSH, I've done that many times! My family has finally stopped looking at me weird with how often I do it! (Kadzait: That's pretty sad. Me: SHUT UP KAD!) And yes, it would not have been as pleasurable if Dani showed up after-the-fact. I love ze Daddy-Bats. And they have permanent ones. And I will see about your triple doggie thing! :DDD**

**Lee: I'm happy you look forward to the reviews and chapters! XD And I'm one of your favorite writers...? *dies of happiness***

**DannyPhantom619: *laughs hysterically* I know, right? He so deserved that. *continues laughing***

**KuriMaster13: GO DANI! GO DANI! GO DANI! And yeah, Kad is right... (Kadzait: YES!) ...for once in his life... (Kadzait: SAY WHAT NOW?!) And I will try to think of a better argument next time. (Kadzait: WE ARE NOT DONE HERE! Me: *slaps Kad really hard* YES WE ARE! BACK OFF!) :DDDD**

**Sina Xiel: Hahahaha! I know Dani's awesome and Supes TOTALLY deserved that. And I would hope it was intense. That's what I was aiming for! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahahaha! Stupid Supes! You never mess with the Phantoms! They will kick your frikkin ***! Or, in Dani's case, your nuts (I changed from 'shin' to 'nuts', if you were wondering). And nothing like Danny cheering on his Celtic Warlord daughter. OH MY GOSH, IT'S HEREDITARY! XD**

**Guest(1): I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter and think I'm the best! Go ahead and keep all that happiness bottled up and I'll meet ya at the asylum! XD**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: SOMEONE IS FINALLY BOWIN TO MY WILL! (Kadzait: Good God, what is this world coming to?) *dances***

**McKennaTennyson-Harper12: YES! SOMEONE WAS ON THE GROUND LAUGHING THEIR BUTTS OFF! I SHALL CELEBRATE THE VICTORY! *disco party starts***

**Hitmoi-tama: Dani's awesome and this is not the first time they've had to deal with ectoranium burns. OH CRAP, I GAVE SOMETHING AWAY! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! *smashes fist into my head***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: DANI ROCKS! And, knowing Superman, it probably didn't... *sighs in exaggeration***

**Okhuj: Yeah! The story's awesome! WHOOP WHOOP! I shall continue writing!**

**TomgirlBre: I'm so happy you enjoyed this sooooo much! You were the one that kicked my butt into gear and got her in there! Thanks for everything!**

**Azorawing: I'm glad she's welcome cause she can't exactly leave now. XD And come on, Dani's headstrong enough to yell at Superman, maul his face, and kick him in the nuts (changed it from shins to nuts) like it's not big deal. Only when Daddy comes around does she run away. XD And, knowing Superman, it probably didn't... (*face-palms*)**

**LeanneKS: Hahaha! Overshadowing is awesome. And Danny's Wail is frikkin AMAZING. (When you're proud of Danny for using his Ghostly Wail even though it takes a lot out of him.) And your math sounds TERRIBLE, girl! And you just compared my fic to Clockwork's Apprentice... *dies* DUDE, SHE IS ONE OF MY HEROES! YOU JUST GAVE ME ONE OF THE MOST EPIC COMPLIMENTS I'VE EVER GOTTEN! I LOVE YOU (in a not gay way)!**

**Lexosaurus: DUDE, WHERE THE FREAK ARE YOU?! I'M DYING FROM THE LACK OF REVIEWS! FRIKKIN DYING!**

**GreenDrkness: Hahahaha! I'm glad you loved it so much! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Fantasy-Mania31: THANK YOU!**

**Masterjohn125: Hahaha! Thanks! And for the closet; Esperanto is amazing. For the hall; Let's just pretend they don't have super-hearing. XD**

**Wow, you guys kept me busy. So many reviews...**

**Kadzait: She has the Sherwood Forest (which she calls 'Narnia') ringtone. It went off A LOT.**

**It was amazing because everyone in the room either looked around like 'What is that?' or had the crap scared out of them but the suddenness while I'm sitting over here like 'Hey! I got an email!' Haha! Anyways...**

**To be continued.**

**Kadzait: Really? Seriously?**

**YES.**


	12. Revelation

**Kadzait: You spoke your mind a lot in the this chapter and the last one.**

**I noticed that too.**

**Kadzait: I WOULD HOPE SO! *face-palm***

* * *

Ch.11: Revelation

**Metropolis: October 1, 08:08****EDT**

It was a peaceful day in the big city of Metropolis. People were driving to work, some were walking their dogs, others were taking their kids to school…

This is the part where everything seems peaceful but ya'll know I'm just pulling your leg, just like every other time I start out a chapter. Ha ha! It's fun being me!... Most of the time.

So as I was saying, everyone was enjoying the fairly peaceful day _when_ (Emphasis on the when because we all know I'm going to be evil to you guys.) a giant plant monster came out of the ground, scaring the crap out of a woman walking her dog. The little rat just barked at the plant before running off, totally leaving his owner in the dust. (Good for nothing little rat dog.)

The woman was obviously petrified but didn't think about running away. (Idiot.) Officials came to take it down. (Yeah right. Good for nothing weed. They don't go away so easily as you expect. You pluck, five minutes later, it's back!) The buds on the plant opened up and started throwing cars and such into buildings, destroying public property. (NOT THE ONLY GOOD PIZZA PLACE! CRAP!)

One of the buds tried to eat the woman who was walking her dog. She finally grew a brain and ran away. The plant's bud got stuck to the ground, and more or less, came crashing down. (Jeez, a lot of stupid people and things are out today. Don't you agree?)

**Bayou Bartholomew: October 1, 08:10****CDT**

"Lovely, our test was a complete success. We may proceed as planned." A women said, looking at the monitor where it was playing the plant's destruction.

"Agreed, but we have operated in shadows for too long. Time for the Injustice League to step into the light." Count Vertigo (Vampire Wannabe, he and Vlad would make _great_ friends.) said, stepping into the light (literally) overdramatically. The Joker, Poison Ivy, Wotan, Atomic Skull, Ultra-Humanite, and Black Atom stood around him, watching the screen intently.

"Admit it, you can't turn away." Joker said in a stalker-ish fashion, and started laughing like a creep. (He and I would make great friends. We could go on a double date with the vampire twins!)

**Mount Justice: October 1, 18:13****EDT**

Kaldur and Robin continued to spar, gaining and losing points as they attacked and dodged. Captain Marvel, Danny, and Zatara watched, the Captain snacking on Wally's snacks. The spar ended with a tie, as Wolf, Superboy, and Megan entered the room. The two walked by, speaking in low whispers.

Danny walked up to stand by Robin and Kaldur. The Boy Wonder bent over near Kaldur.

"You know they're a couple, right?" He whispered. Danny was silently chuckling.

"I believe I knew before they did." Kaldur whispered back.

Danny snorted. "I think everybody, but Wally, did." Danny said and continued to chuckle. The three turned around and spotted Wally and Artemis walking up.

"Do we tell them?" Danny asked amused.

"It is not our place." Kaldur said, but looks said he really wanted to.

"So, if Zatara's our babysitter for the week, then why is he still here? And why is he eating me snacks?!" Wally yelled.

Danny smirked. "For your last question, I showed him where your secret stash is, though not so secret anymore."

Wally looked at him murderously.

Danny remained smirking. "Hey, can't hide anything from a guy who can walk through walls."

"Recognized. Batman; 02."

"Computer, national news."

(Thanks for the greeting.)

Immediately, the news came on with Cat Grant. She seemed worried over something.

"The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve."

Footage of the plant monster came on, showing them the prowess of the stupid plant. It destroyed buildings, nearly killing people. Thankfully, Superman came in and saved the day.

"And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."

Footage of other members of the League came on: Hawkwoman, Hal Jordan, etc.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

Batman turned to the waiting teens. "No. The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here. According to your Intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus the Blockbuster formula to Kobra." Batman started out, but was interrupted by Wally after this. "Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra-Venom."

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army." Robin continued.

"And upgrade Wolf." Superboy said, petting his best friend affectionately.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars, like the one at Belle Reve Penitentiary." Megan continued.

"Batman, is it possible that the plant thingy's are on Kobra-Venom too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern (Which one? There's three!) run a spot analysis." The Dark Knight informed. A keyboard appeared at Batman's fingers. "The vine's cellulous does contain trace amounts of a Kobra-Venom variant." Batman informed, showing a picture of the cells.

"These can't be coincidences. Un-related criminals co-operating with one another world-wide." Danny said, looking over Robin's shoulder as he typed something on his computer.

"Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of.. Secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning." Batman said.

"You got that right." Robin and Danny said, giving each other a glance in annoyance, before Robin brought up more screens by the Metropolis one.

"Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei-" Robin was cut off when all the screens went to static. Batman immediately turned around to address the problem.

"Dude!" Wally said, as Robin started typing furiously.

"It's not him, Wally. Someone's cutting the satellite signal, _all_ satellite signals, which means we're all screwed." Danny said, dread in his voice.

He should be scared, because the Joker appeared on the screens. The clown knocked on the lens.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement." The Joker said and, near the end, brought out his knife, which put Danny on edge, even if it was over a screen. Joker pushed the screen to face the rest of the Injustice League, which stood in a valley of darkness. "From the Injustice League…" Joker said and started laughing his white powdered butt off.

Count Vertigo stood at the front of the group. "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But, the longer your governments wait…" Count Vertigo trailed off.

Joker's hands appeared on the screen, and turned the camera back to him with his smug smile. "The more we get to have our… jollies."

Joker laughed some more before the screen turned to static again.

Batman pressed his com. "Roger that Aquaman, the U.N. will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Robin continued typing on his computer. Danny, as usual, looked over his shoulder. The Boy Wonder was able to back up the screen back to the screen shot of the Injustice League.

"Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan Seven! Heavy hitters." Robin said, a box appearing around the people's heads when named them.

"Probably behind everything and everyone we faced." Danny said, grimacing.

"There's your secret society." Wally said.

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis commented.

"Perhaps, after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur suggested.

Wally smiled. "Yeah, that was their mistake! Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butt!"

(Do the killer sunflowers (Oh yeah, real scary.) even have butts to kick?)

"The Justice League will handle the plants." Batman said, breaking the mood. (Killjoy.) "I have a different job for this team."

Wally was bummed. "Ah man."

Artemis hit him, and Danny gave him a glare. Batman either didn't notice (which I'm sure he did) or didn't react to the sadness filling Wally's voice. "With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

Zatara stepped forward. "You realize what you're really asking them to do." The magician said.

Batman stayed firm. "They're ready."

Wally was as confused as ever. "Ready? Ready for what?"

Artemis punched him again, Danny silently thanking the archer.

"Ow! Would you cut that-"

"Hello Wally! If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" Artemis questioned.

Wally remained oblivious. "I don't know! I guess we'll-"

Artemis pointed to the screen with the picture on it, and he gasped.

"Oh…"

Danny face-palmed. "The desire to cry is very powerful right now."

"Well Batman, I trust you're correct." Zatara said.

"I can trust you can locate the enemy." Batman said back.

Zatara nodded. "Indeed, Wotan's involvements are just sorcery. He's part of how the plants are controlled."

The magician turned to the Boy Wonder. "Robin, if you could provide a holo-map, I can search for signs of concentrated sorcery activity."

A 3D globe came up, and Zatara stretched his hands towards it.

"_Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros._"

A red dot appeared on the map.

"There. That is where you will find the Injustice League central control system." Zatara said.

"Coordinates locked in: the Louisiana Bayou." Robin said, and everyone turned to Kaldur.

"We are on our way."

The kids ran off, and Captain Marvel ran with them.

"Captain Marvel."

The red clad man turned around to face Batman.

"For this plan to succeed, the entire Justice League must be seen fighting the plant creatures. You, Zatara, and I are needed elsewhere." Batman said.

**Gotham City: October 1, 19:48****EDT**

Batman flew towards the killer sunflower in the Bat-plane. He pressed one of his many buttons, and a concoction of some sort was dumped onto the plant. Captain Marvel then grabbed it, flew up into space, and hurled it towards the sun.

Batman continued to dump the chemicals on the plant. Zatara floated in on an orange bubble, and flew a little closer to the creature.

"_Erif, kees tuo siht larutannu erutaerc!_"

Immediately, the sunflower burst into flames. Spores grew from the plant and released a thick smoke. The firefighters started running away, but they were all caught up in the gas. They walked out coughing, which turned into laughing. They all dropped to the ground with insane smiles, tears of pain coming from their eyes, and laughing like there was no tomorrow, which, in their case, was true. They soon became quiet and still, dead or in a deep coma.

**Bayou Bartholomew: October 1, 19:12****CDT**

Joker laughed as he watched the dead civilians.

"Kobra-Venom's got nothing on good old Joker-Venom!" The mad-man said. (Ah man, my ears are bleeding from bad-puns.)

"Both work well in concert." Count Vertigo commented with a smug smile.

Poison Ivy was bent over her little demon plant, and started petting it. "Yes, but we're putting considerable strain on my baby."

The plant around her turned green, yellow circuit looking designs on it. Ultra-Humanite walked up, and pressed something on a little PDA. More designs appeared on the little demon, I mean, the baby.

Wotan floated up and lifted his arms. "_Valetudo ut sero! _We will keep her healthy and safe, Ivy. But she requires more power, Skull!" (Are we seriously calling the plant a she?)

Atomic Skull released a beam, which made the entire plant green and healthy, sprouting more buds as he did.

Count Vertigo smiled, and closed his eyes. "Stunning what a little teamwork can accomplish." (Why didn't the heroes think of that? They only got the Team, and the Justice League, but nothing stands a chance against you and your team Vampire Wannabe, I mean Count Vertigo!)

The alarm went off suddenly.

"Intruder alert!" Vertigo said, alarmed. (Bad pun, I know.)

**Bayou Bartholomew: October 1, 18:52****CDT**

The Bio-ship silently flew over the bayou, in camouflage mode. On the inside, the teens and their pet sat quietly in preparation. Danny was more nervous though. His leg was bobbing up and down. Not a good sign.

"What's in the duffel?" Kid Flash asked Aqualad, pointing to a duffel bag next to his seat.

"Plan B." Aqualad informed.

Megan suddenly groaned.

"You alright?" Superboy asked worriedly.

Megan grabbed her head. "Dizzy."

Robin was confused. "Martians get air-sick?"

Wally spoke up next. "She does look a bit greener than usual."

Danny face-palmed, his leg still bobbing. "I can't believe he just said that." He mumbled.

"Not me, her." Megan said, answering the unasked question.

"I feel fine." Artemis said.

"Not 'her' you, the Bio-ship. She's trying to shield us but…"

Suddenly Danny began to squint. "I get what you mean, Megan."

Everyone looked at him.

"You ok?" Robin asked.

Danny nodded. "There are psychic waves that no person should be able hear, you just feel it, but somehow I can. If I was outside, my ears would literally be bleeding. Stupid ghost senses."

The Bio-ship started spinning out of control, and the camouflage mode came down. Count Vertigo stood on a rock with Black Atom next to him.

"There it is, Atom! Go!" Count Vertigo exclaimed. Black Atom jumped after the Bio-ship. He punched the bottom, sending the Bio-ship flying into the bayou. Everyone held on for dear life.

Everyone was getting up when vines started wrapping around the Bio-ship, rattling it and the people inside. It started to drag the teen's ship down. Black Atom ripped a hole in the top, and that made Megan's head pound. "He's hurting her."

Superboy immediately jumped at the villain, and sent him into the forest with one punch. The damage was done though.

Water spilled into the Bio-ship, flooding it.

"No, no way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row." Artemis said, as Aqualad, Robin, and Danny dove under the water, the human with a re-breather. Artemis got out her own, and gave an extra to Kid Flash.

"Wow, uh, thanks." He said, taking it.

"M'gann, we need to get out. Open a hatch!" Superboy said, gently grabbing Megan's arm, which was clutching her head. The Martian face-palmed.

"Hello Megan! Of course!" She made gills and dove under the water. She opened a hole in the bottom.

"_Out, everyone out!_" Aqualad commanded, and swam out, followed by the others and Wolf. They swam underwater to the shore. Superboy and Wolf were the only ones who were panting, but they easily shook it off and everyone hid, and watched the Bio-ship. It was finally brought completely under the water.

"She's in shock. She'll need time to recover." Megan informed, but everyone was sent to the ground as the psychic waves kicked in again.

"Vertigo." Kid Flash said to the man standing above them, the waves stopping.

"That's Count Vertigo to you peasant."

(Last time I checked, a count isn't very high in rank either. He's almost a peasant himself, so he should shut up.)

Superboy tried charging at the vampire wannabe, but Black Atom punched him down. He was back, and with revenge. One punch, and Superboy was down for the count. Black Atom glared at him.

Aqualad got up next, and used his water bearers to send Count Vertigo flying.

"_Robin, Danny, Miss Martian, disappear. We will keep them busy. You three fill the mission objective._" Aqualad ordered.

Robin slipped into the shadows, Megan went into camouflage mode, and Danny turned invisible.

Aqualad was punched from behind, but Wolf lunged forward and bit Black Atom's shoulder. The villain threw Wolf off him and at Artemis and Kid Flash.

**Paris: October 2, 01:55****CEST**

The plant creature had spiraled up the Eiffel Tower, and was attacking the city there. Martian Manhunter, carrying Aquaman, flew towards the landmark. The Martian dropped the Atlantean on the killer sunflower and Aquaman started ripping limbs from the plant. Martian Manhunter made himself translucent, and phased himself into the tower. Aquaman ripped another limb off, and civilians stood there gratefully. He grabbed some of the civilian's arms, when Martian Manhunter flew out with a few more.

**Taipei: October 2, 07:56****NST**

Flash ran by, using himself to cut off limbs from the plants body that had wrapped itself around a power plant. The hero went through them like a hot knife through butter. Blue Devil appeared behind, and stuck his trident in the ground, power pulsed from the three spokes.A golden blast was sent forth, and it instantly cut one limb apart. The part of the plant wrapped around the other part of the power plant, crushed it, sending it into millions of tiny pieces. There was an explosion, and Flash and Blue Devil just looked at the mess with open mouths. How were they going to take care of _that_?

Thankfully, Captain Atom flew into the smoke, and started absorbing the kinetic energy from the explosion. The power he possessed pulsed around him and he flew off to use his newly gained strength on some more killer sunflowers.

**Star City: October 1, 16:57****PDT**

In Star City, the plant was wrapped around a bridge, and was easily making it unstable and was crumbling it to pieces in some places. Red Arrow and Green Arrow shot their explosives arrows and blew up the plant. A school bus had vines wrapped around it, and the kids were screaming. Black Canary ran to the front and used her Canary Cry to rip the vines to shreds. Just as she finished, another vine smacked her off the bus and to the ground.

* * *

"Poor heroes, nothing they do is quite enough." Joker said as he watched the screen. "Ain't it grand!"

(I'm not the only one who wants to punch him right?)

Joker laughed in delight.

(I mean, seriously? No one wants to lay one on him?)

"And impressive, how you simultaneously juggle multiple scenarios." Poison Ivy said, lying next to her little dem-baby. (I caught myself.) Joker looked at her.

"I've had practice… juggling my multiple personalities." Joker laughed again, and bent down to look at Star City's account. "School's out!"

* * *

One of the buds grabbed the bus. Black Canary stood up and the two Arrows stood behind her, bows drawn and ready to release. They shot, but the explosions had no effect what's-so-ever on the plant. The plants threw the bus over the side of the bridge.

The three heroes looked over the side, and saw that Guy Gardener, a new Green Lantern, had caught the bus with his ring. He saluted to the heroes watching from the bridge.

**Bayou Bartholomew: October 1, 19:23**

Black Atom threw Superboy near Wolf, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Aqualad.

"Three are missing." Count Vertigo said, angry.

* * *

Robin walked through the middle of the bayou, looking at his computer as he walked. He could feel Danny watching invisibly over his shoulder, like always. Megan floated above him, higher than Danny.

"_I've lost contact with Aqualad, and the others. Should we-_"

"_Sorry, that's not the gig. This is._" Robin cut off Megan, and moved some vines aside to reveal the Injustice League headquarters.

"_The Injustice League central control system_." Danny looked at it, semi-impressed.

"_For villains, it's not bad, especially for wannabes, but I've seen better_." Danny commented. Robin nodded.

"_Yeah, and it looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants world-wide_." Robin explained.

"_I didn't think of that Robin. How do you do it?_"

Robin wanted to smack Danny for his sarcastic monologue.

Then they were encased in vines, all except Danny since he was invisible, not camouflage.

"Well hello." Poison Ivy said, watching them. Ultra-Humanite walked up behind her with a gun, which he pointed at the two teens stuck in the plants. (What's with the over-sized monkeys having weapons all the time?!)

"And goodbye." Poison Ivy said under her breath, as Ultra-Humanite pointed. He was about to shoot when he felt something jerk it down and blast the vines. Robin and Megan started running/flying.

Poison Ivy watched the boy. "Sorry Boy Wonder, but I'm putting an end to your little recon-e-sense mission.

Vines were thrown at him from the ground, and Robin successfully dodged all of them.

Megan was flying away from Ultra-Humanite, the monkey shooting at her. She went into camouflage mode to try and hide.

On the inside of the base, Atomic Skull continued to power the plant. Joker was enjoying the power he was given. "With so much power at my fingertips, some might call me a control freak… Others, just a freak… Either works for me." He started laughing again, and watched Gotham City.

* * *

Batman was firing at the plant with his Bat-wing when the stupid plant destroyed it. Batman used his gliding feature, and his grappling gun to get him to safety.

Zatara floated over the plant in his little bubble.

"_Niatnoc eht erutaerc_!"

An orange bubble, exactly like Zatara's, except a heck a lot bigger, appeared around the plant, cutting off limbs and encasing the stupid plant. The limbs on the ground continued to move and smacked one civilian away like he was nothing. He landed on a trampoline that happened to be the new hero, Plastic Man. Why he would choose to call himself that is still unknown, but the hero gave the idiot a thumbs-up, before stretching off to the plant.

* * *

Joker watched another screen and saw Martian Manhunter working as hard as he can. A vine knocked a helicopter sending the pilot out. Another new partner flew down, and caught the man. Her name being Rocket. Her mentor, Icon, grabbed the helicopter, saving it from certain death.

* * *

In the bayou though, Aqualad was just waking up in a mystic cage.

"They awaken. Your sentience will hold them?" Count Vertigo said to Wotan, Black Atom flying under the mystic cage, carrying them.

"The cage is impenetrable, even the Superboy has no chance of escaping." Wotan said, smugly. (I can totally wipe it off if I want.)

"You are not the only one trained in the Mystic Arts, Wotan!" Aqualad said, and grabbed the bars. His tattoos came alive, and he tried with all his might to break the bars, but only managed in succeeding to hurt himself further.

Wotan looked at him, still smug. "Please Atlantean, do not pretend you are in my league."

* * *

Elsewhere, Robin ran down a fallen tree, and jumped to another as Poison Ivy sent it upwards. He had to jump off to avoid being crushed by the second as Poison Ivy did the same to it. Robin crashed to the ground, and slowly got up. The vines got ready to give him the killing blow.

Danny flew in, and disintegrated them with his ecto-blast.

Poison Ivy growled. "You little brat!"

Danny smirked, still invisible. "Says the person throwing a tantrum at having her pathetic little plants destroyed! I mean, seriously? You against my power? Please!"

Poison Ivy growled. Too bad he was right.

"_Robin, Danny, she's made contact!_" Megan shouted in their heads.

"_Artemis?_" Robin asked, and if anyone saw, they would've seen Danny face-palm.

"_No._" Megan answered. They saw Wotan fly above the clearing with the cage, and Danny was about to attack, but the Bio-ship flew by and knocked him out of the sky, destroying the cage.

Black Atom flew down and caught Count Vertigo. "Not me! Stop those delinquents!" The count shouted. (Ungrateful jerk.)

Danny was able to catch Artemis and Kid Flash, the ones that wouldn't have survived the fall, and dropped them off on the ground, in the mud, and raced back to help Robin in their plan.

Ultra-Humanite stood in the mud too, his gun ready to be fired.

Superboy stood up.

"I hate monkeys."

The Kryptonian and the wolf lunged forward with hatred in their eyes.

Aqualad and Artemis were met with Poison Ivy and her freakish plants. Aqualad and Artemis tried to grab their weapons of choice, but they were gone.

"Uh, I feel naked… and not in a fun way." Artemis complained. Poison Ivy sent her little demons at Aqualad, who had a determined face.

"We will make our own fun, as we have been taught. Maneuver seven." Aqualad said and dodged another plant before getting ready. Artemis ran over to him, and placed her foot in his open hands.

Aqualad launched Artemis into the air. The archer flipped, and kicked Poison Ivy in the face.

Kid Flash was met with Count Vertigo and Black Atom. He ran towards them, and Vertigo released his psychic waves. Kid Flash slowed down, and pretty much came to a stop in front of the villains. Black Atom easily punched him away. Surprisingly, Megan caught him.

"Where is Robin and the Ghost Boy?" Vertigo questioned.

The vampire wannabe looked around. Wolf and Superboy were attacking Ultra-Humanite with a vengeance. Artemis and Aqualad were kicking Poison Ivy's butt. Megan was helping Kid Flash up.

Poison Ivy noticed something though. "My baby!"

Her demon was covered in bat-a-rangs. An ecto-blast came out of nowhere and struck the plant, setting all of the explosives off, and catching their hideout on fire. Robin and Danny stood within the mess just fine, and untouched. Both of them were smirking with their arms crossed.

"Timber." They both said.

Poison Ivy, not taking the "loss" well, grew more vines and sent them towards the two. Danny took the front, and released a shield on them, instantly disintegrating. A blast sent him out of the sky, and Robin jumped away.

Joker and Atomic Skull stood on the roof as well.

"Children…" Joker said, not too happy anymore. "_Children_ foiled our plan."

Atomic Skull sent a beam at Robin, who dodged. The skull0dude ran after him.

"Inconceivable. Unacceptable. _Retributional_!... That last one might not be a word, so sue me." Joker said and ran off, suppressing a laugh for once.

Count Vertigo stood with Poison Ivy and Black Atom, his minions- I mean, his loving teammates -behind him.

"Kill them. Kill them all."

Poison Ivy and Black Atom ran forward, ready to do just that.

Robin helped Danny stand up from the mud. The two split though, when Atomic Skull tried to fry them.

Ultra-Humanite crept forward, when Black Atom sent Superboy to the ground. Wolf lunged at the over-sized monkey.

Artemis fell to the ground as Count Vertigo shot psychic waves at her.

"Leave her alone." Kid Flash said, but the moment was ruined when Atomic Skull blasted him in the back.

"Enough!" Wotan shouted, but a bat-a-rang blew up in his face. Robin's moment was shattered when he saw Wotan in a protective bubble. Wotan sent lightning at Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, Danny, Wolf, and Megan. Aqualad and Danny seemed to be the only ones OK with the lighting, Aqualad doing better than Danny though.

Megan landed by Aqualad, and the Atlantean took the shocking pulse from hurting her, and let the bolts strike his hands.

"Plan B." He said.

Megan nodded, and the Bio-ship flew towards them. A hole opened up, and the duffel bag came out, and landed in Aqualad's now preoccupied hand. He unzipped it and held up Nabu's Helmet.

Wotan released his hold on the lightning.

"The Helmet of Fate!" He said. Danny looked at it hard.

"No, Aqualad! Don't!" Kid Flash screamed, but Black Atom punched him away. Superboy punched him back.

Aqualad put on the Helmet, transforming himself into Dr. Fate, who lifted himself up into the air. Everyone was momentarily blinded when Danny's head band flashed, transforming him into Natick, Lord of Order.

The two Lord's floated beside each other. Kid Flash looked at Aqualad's back sadly, holding his wrist. "Ah dude…"

The two Lords of Order flew up to meet the Lord of Chaos.

"Wotan, you are ours." Nabu said.

Natick smirked. "Get ready for a serious butt-whoopin'."

Wotan sent a blast forward, but the Order Lord's sent their own, Dr. Fate's coming from his shield on his chest, and Natick sending his own made of pure gold. The two blasts easily dissipated Wotan's beam, and knocked him out of the sky, and into the dome. Gold chains appeared around the Chaos Lord.

Joker stepped loudly into the mud near Robin, who looked up at his villain. Joker smiled at him creepily. "Wonder Boy, you are mine." Joker said in some freaky voice, and laughed, taking out his knife. Robin dodged each swipe and flipped away. Joker continued to smile at him. "I've always wanted to _carve this bird_." Joker ran forward with two knives now.

"_Solvo quod reverto_!" The chains around Wotan undid themselves, and flew towards Dr. Fate and Natick. The two made one big ankh shield in front of them. The Lord of Chaos floated into the air again.

"Wotan has prepared for your return, Doctor. Though I'm a little surprised about you Natick. Should've known. _Fulmina venite_!" Wotan said. Lightning struck the shield and broke it, but it only struck Dr. Fate, who fell out of the sky.

Natick threw his hands to the air. "Spirit, bind!"

In a flash of light, Natick had become the white and silver eagle with the Neolithic Triple Spiral Symbol. He launched himself at Wotan with a CAW. Wotan did not expect Dr. Fate to regain his bearings as quickly as he did, because both Lords of Order were upon him.

Megan dodged the vines that came at her, even in camouflage mode.

"I can't see you, Martian, but perhaps I'll hear you scream." Poison Ivy said, angrily, still upset over her "loss".

Count Vertigo walked up next to her. "Then perhaps I can be of some assistance."

The count released his psychic waves, and Megan was revealed. She clutched her head in pain, and dropped out of the sky. At the same time, Kid Flash ran by, ripping Vertigo's cloak. The count only had enough time to look up, as Artemis kicked him across the face, and knock him into Poison Ivy.

Kid Flash ran behind a tree, and Artemis ran up to him, grabbing the piece of cloth Kid Flash had stolen from Vertigo.

"Hey, that's my souvenir!" He complained.

She rolled her eyes. "Hold still."

Using the cloth, she made Kid Flash a makeshift cast for his arm. He didn't have time to thank her, as Wolf was thrown into her.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash yelled and barely dodged as Ultra-Humanite tried to punch his head. He ran away, and the monkey followed.

Wotan threw blast after blast at Natick and Dr. Fate.

"Surrender sorcerer! You cannot hope to defeat two Lords of Order!" Dr. Fate shouted, and he and Natick threw two blasts at Wotan. A golden light encased Wotan, and he teleported behind Dr. Fate. He threw a blast, and it hit Dr. Fate. Natick, still as the eagle, flew up next to him.

"I can defeat you both and I will!"

"_Ekirts natoW nwod_!"

Another blast hit Wotan, and sent him flying. More light encased Danny, and he changed back to his true form. They watched as Zatara, the Hawks, Captain Marvel, and Martian Manhunter flew down to meet them.

"Not tonight Wotan!" Zatara exclaimed.

The distraction gave Superboy enough time to punch Ultra-Humanite out of the game. A bat-a-rang flew out of nowhere and hit one of the knives out of Joker's hands. Robin looked up with a smile and saw Batman, Aquaman, Superman, John Stewart, Green Arrow, and Black Canary descending the sky on a platform.

All the villains backed into a circle, surrounded by the heroes that easily outnumbered them.

"It's over." Batman said. The villains shared a look before putting their hands up in surrender.

"There will be another day." Vertigo vowed.

"Another day?"

Everyone turned to the Joker.

"Another day!? There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" Joker yelled lifted his fingers, and started wiggling them, using the power glove for the plant. Vines came up from the water and exploded, releasing the Joker's gas.

"Joker-Venom spores, don't breathe!" Batman ran forward, and knocked Joker out with one punch. Just as certain doom was about to overcome villains and heroes alike, Dr. Fate and Natick rose into the air.

"Fear not!" Dr. Fate held up and ankh, and the Ring of Thirteen Symbols appeared. The Joker-Venom retreated from the air and into the symbols.

When the gas was gone, the two let go of their shields.

"Fate has intervened!"

Natick, behind Dr. Fate some, rolled his eyes. "Drama Queen..."

The villains and the heroes stared at the two Lords, one mentor's eye lingering on one of his protégés. The Lord of Order whose power ruled over his Totems flew in front Dr. Fate.

"Let the boy go, Nabu. Our job has been done." Natick said.

Kid Flash was livid. "What were you thinking!? How could you let him put on the Helmet!? Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever." Kid Flash said sadly.

Natick's gaze fell to him. "Boy, we'll see about that."

Kid Flash looked at him skeptically, but Natick placed a hand on his head. The Lords floated to the ground, almost instinctively. Then, Natick stepped aside to let everyone watch as Dr. Fate turned back to Aqualad.

Kid Flash rushed forward. "Nabu let you go?"

Aqualad didn't smile. "He almost did not." Now he smiled. "But your friend Kent and Natick was most helpful. Kent says hello."

Kid Flash remained smiling, and then it turned to Natick. "Thanks Natick."

The Lord nodded. "It was not just I, Danny also pleaded with me."

Kid Flash and everyone was confused, including Aqualad.

Natick smiled at their confusion. "That is not meant for people of this world to understand. Even some Lords do not understand."

Everyone just let the matter drop.

Natick lifted into the air, and flew up to Batman. As he landed, a light overtook him and Danny stood back in his glory. Batman gave him a rare smile. "You never cease to amaze me."

Danny smiled cheekily, and Robin walked up next to him with his own smile.

"Nice form, by the way."

Robin smiled at his mentors compliment, but the Dark Knight's face turned passive again when he spoke to everyone.

"We're done here. The super villain's society has been neutralized. As for your performance…"

All the kids waited in anticipation.

"It was satisfactory."

All the kids shared relieved looks. "Now let's head back."

Everyone started preparing for the trip back. Danny got Batman's attention by tapping his arm. His mentor and adopted father looked down at him.

"Can I fly back?" He asked.

"No."

Danny pouted. "But I still have a ton of adrenaline left in me. I want to get it out with peaceful flight. Besides, I'll probably go haywire when we get home if I don't."

Batman sighed, and rubbed his face. _Only Danny had the power to make excuses in a matter of seconds_, he thought to himself.

"Fine, but if you're not home by midnight, I'm going to come look for you and drag your sorry butt back to the cave." The Caped Crusader threatened.

Danny smiled. "Don't worry, Batsy! I'll be home by ten! I promise! See ya!"

And with that, Danny shot into the air and headed home. Batman shook his head. _Only him…_

**_Hours later…_**

"Hey Bats, has Danny gotten home yet? He said he'd be back by now." Robin said to his mentor, who was typing nervously in his seat on the computer.

"No. I'm trying to track him, but he lost his tracking device." Batman said.

Robin grew just as worried, if not more, than his mentor. "What about the other four?"

Batman continued to type. "Gone."

Robin twitched. "You think he's ok?"

Batman didn't answer.

**_On a highway heading to Nevada…_**

Danny kicked on the doors and walls of the truck he was in. All he managed was to burn himself with the ecto-ranium walls. He continued his pounding, kicking, and punching to try and get out.

If _only_ they hadn't taken his tracking devices and his phone which had Batman, Robin, and Alfred on speed dial, and a few other heroes that were even closer to where he was.

"Quiet back there, you worthless scum!"

Danny screamed as he was shot with a blast, the hit making his slam into the back of the truck. He fell to the ground with a dull _thump_.

He just couldn't do it. If only he had gotten the tracking device implanted in his head like Robin, but his stupid fear of infirmaries, med bays, and hospitals alike stopped him from achieving that goal.

Danny sniffed, ashamed of himself. He wished that Batman had stopped him from taking off and traveling alone. He wished someone would've stopped him. He wished he stopped himself! A few stray tears fell out of his eyes.

"_Don't worry, Bats! I'll be home by ten! I _promise! _See ya!_"

Danny's head shot up. Yeah, that's right. He _promised_. And he was going to do his best to keep it.

Danny got up determinedly, and faced the back of the truck. He concentrated. He had been working on this move for a while now, and now would be a great time to master it.

Danny closed his eyes and let the cold feeling envelope his body. He gathered ice in one hand, and an ecto-blast in the other. His eyes shot open. They were a blinding blue-green. He shot his two powers at the door, the two powers becoming one. The beam hit the door with a fury. It creaked and groaned, and Danny threw more power into it. Finally, the door blasted off.

Danny panted, and flew out. Immediately, the blasts were upon him. He dodged them as best as he could, and was doing fairly well, but another come out of nowhere and hit him strait in the back. He screamed and fell out of the sky. He made a crater in the road from where he landed.

The G.I.W. agents were upon him, and beat him with metal bats infused with ecto-ranium. The bats burned everywhere they hit, and Danny was soon on the verge of unconsciousness. They dragged him to the back of a spare truck and non-too-gently drug him in. They put chains on his wrists that hung from the ceiling made of, you guessed it, ecto-ranium and made sure his skin was touching them before leaving.

Danny bit back a scream, and felt blood start to dribble out of his mouth. The pain was intense on his wrists, and the pressure from hanging on the ceiling was too much, but that's not what made his heart ache.

_I failed Bruce. I failed Dick. I failed everyone… Even myself. _

Tears poured out of Danny's eyes, and blood started to trickle down his arms, but Danny didn't notice.

_I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm so sorry…_

* * *

**Kadzait: You are one of the cruelest writers I have ever had the misfortune to meet, you know that, right?**

**YUP. You guys are probably dying right now.**

**Kadzait: DANNY'S DYING RIGHT NOW!**

**Oh he'll be fine.**

**Kadzait: Fine FINE!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINE?! HE JUST GOT CAPTURED BY THE G.I.W.?! HE'S NOT GONNA BE FINE, HE'S GONNA DIE!**

**Drama queen.**

**Kadzait: EXCUSE ME?!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Pulsar747, Messie23, Danny Fowl the Ranger, Dark Angel of Wind, and Justus80._**

**Thanks to _Danny Fowl the Ranger _for favoriting me in general!**

**Reviews:**

**Sina Xiel: Hahaha! Come on, when things are wrong with him, it makes everything much more interesting! XD Yeah. Real creative Supes. Cat would've been a better name.**

**KuriMaster13: Thanks and very true. Very very true. :D**

**DannyPhantom619: Hahahaha! I find it ironic too! XD And, oh my gosh, that would be hilarious! I'm so doing that!**

**Guest(1): YES! EXACTLY! IT'S SO FRIKKIN TRUE! *grabs bazooka* KILL THEM ALL! (Kadzait: You need to chill. Here, take these meds. Me: I don't to. Kadzait: TAKE THE MEDS! Me: NEVER! Both: *grabs pointy weapons* Kadzait: *stashes pills in gun* PREPARE TO TAKE MEDS! Me: HOW BOUT NO?!)**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: You wouldn't BELIEVE how many people already have told me to do that! And I am so doing it because it would be SO FUNNY! XD**

**Masterjohn125: Aw, thanks dude! And sometime in the distant future (meaning many, many chapters from now unless I find a spot to put them in) there will be an entire chapter dedicated to meeting Danny's allies and enemies and another one where they get lost in the Ghost Zone. That last one is purely Danny and Robin's fault. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Yeah, took me a few more hours than normal because I spent the night at my Grammy's (we had a blast) and didn't bring my USB and I also hadn't uploaded Alpha Male yet either. So when I finally got it on Doc Manager after going home and finishing school, it needed to be edited and I had to edit it and I edited The Abused chapter first and I had to write responses to all the reviews and let's just say it was a pain. XD And his Totems didn't come out cause I was giving it a rest for a chapter or two. :D And come on, who doesn't love Trigger Happy Danny? It's frikkin awesome! XDDD**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahaha! I'm glad you love how Danny acted in this chapter! And the reference. Aw, the reference. XD And you found out who was messing with our Danny in this chappie (I'm so mean...)! And seriously, would you wanna comfort your puking sibling? Seriously? For all we know, Robin might be a mercy puker! And you've told me I'm an epic writer before but every time you say it it makes me feel happy! XDD**

**Guest(2): Hahaha! Yes, yes he is! Captain Marvel is the best kid/adult superhero ever! XD**

**LeanneKS: I'm so glad you loved the chapter! I try! :D And I had hoped the time thing didn't bother anyone! And you really meant the Clockwork's Apprentice thing? Dude, I love you. And anyone can be good at something if they try hard enough. Looking back at my old stories makes me cry because they SUCK. Nothing flowed! And you aren't the only one to notice the similarities between Wulf and Wolf! XD They will meet each other one day! And, oh my gosh, THAT IS SO TRUE! Superman must really suck at relationships then! XDDD**

**Em: Yes, I do care about you very much! You're one of my favorite viewers! I'm glad you liked the change! Hahahaha! Yes! Super-Martian is very real in the story! And no, no they don't. It just got worse too. And COME ON, who doesn't hug Danny after reading this!? Superboy can wait! Megan can hug him! Danny needs love! And thanks for the hug! *hugs back* XDDD**

**GreenDrkness: Come on, who doesn't love Danny angst? It's just so amazing. XD And I will keep on the writes. :D**

**Azorawing: Hahahahaha, I hope this chapter confirms your theory on the GIW. :D**

**Hitmoi-tama: Woo! Graphic stuff! XD And you're right... IT'S A HUGE PLOT SPILL! *dies* And I love unstable Danny! That's why there is unstable Danny in this! XD**

**Lee: I try to be hilarious. :D And I shall keep up the awesome writing.**

**TomgirlBre: Hahahaha! I totally do that to when I'm not beating the crap out of him with the angst stick! And I'm sorry for hurting your feelers. :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: It'll be awhile cause if Danny gives his ID away, he kinda gives away Robin and Batman's IDs as well. And that would be bad. XD**

**Glad you all loved! Hehehe!**


	13. Failsafe

**Kadzait: You couldn't resist your version of Failsafe, could you?**

**Noooooooooo...**

**Kadzait: ...**

**Why would I want to resist?**

**Kadzait: Well maybe it's cause it brings on MENTAL TRAUMA!**

**It was gonna happen either way so CHILL!**

* * *

Ch.12: Failsafe

A large space ship headed towards earth, looming over the planet. Hal Jordon and John Stewart flew out of earth's orbit to face them. Batman, driving a spacecraft, flew behind them.

"Deploying camera sensor units."

Two cameras were sent away from the spacecraft, the cameras watching everything.

The Green Lanterns flew in front of the alien space ship. "Attention, you have entered the boundaries of earth's space. Disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning." John Stewart said, his voice traveling towards the ship.

A beam ejected outwards, and the two Green Lanterns put up shields. They were quickly broken and through the beams, you could see their skeletons right before they completely disappeared.

Batman flew forward, pressing buttons.

"Code Red: Full offensive deploy."

A hatch opened in the bottom of the ship and Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Captain Marvel flew out to meet the ship. The beam shot outwards again. The four dodged, and the Batman's ship flew out of the way. Superman and Martian Manhunter were the first two hit, followed by Captain Atom and Captain Marvel. Before the beam could hit Batman's ship, he ejected in an escape pod. His pod floated as a ship from the opponent flew up to meet him. A beam from the bigger ship destroyed Batman's, and possibly the Dark Knight himself.

**Mount Justice: October 16, 16:01****EDT**

(Failsafe appears after they get Red Tornado back on their side, so he's good again.)

An incoming message came into the Cave, right as they saw Batman's ship blown to appeared on the screened.

"Tornado… Did you-"

"Yes Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures." Red Tornado said, cutting Zatara off.

The Team stood behind their "den mother", and there was a certain sadness to the air. Almost none of it was directed to their fallen comrades.

"Affirmative, see you in the field." Zatara said to Red Tornado, before exiting the chat.

Red Tornado turned to the teens. "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs, but should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Aqualad looked at his other teammates: Artemis, Robin, Superboy, Wolf, Kid Flash, and Megan. One was missing.

"We stand ready."

Red Tornado left, and the teens turned on the TV to watch the fight. Iris West-Allen was on, otherwise known as Kid Flash's aunt. Behind her, chaos was ensured throughout Central City.

"This is Iris West-Allen, reporting live. The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City."

A beam crumbled an ark made of rock to pieces, and more sent civilians to the next world. Just as another was about to hit her, Flash ran by and got her away.

More came for the cameraman.

"_Tropsnart siht namaremac ot ytefas_!"

In a flash, the cameraman was standing by Zatara, the one who had saved him. Flash ran up, and put Iris down.

"You should both be safe here, at least for now." Zatara said.

Iris looked at them. "Thank you… Flash, and Zatara."

Flash put a hand on Iris's shoulder before running off. Zatara said another spell, and took off.

Iris watched them go, and turned to the cameraman. "Danny, you ok?"

A stab of heart-wrenching pain went throughout the teens' as cameraman gave Iris a thumbs-up.

"As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line." Iris informed.

Flash and Zatara went to help civilians on a roof, but they were all blasted.

The cameraman pointed the camera back to her stunned face.

"No…"

She didn't notice the alien ships coming towards her.

"Iris, Iris get out of there!" Cat Grant shouted but it was too late. The line went dead. She sat back down, trying to hide her pain.

"I'm sorry, but we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei, where another League contingent is having a bit more luck." Cat said sullenly.

Video feed went to the attack on Taipei, where many Leaguers were fighting. The Hawks, Black Canary, and Green Arrow were fighting with all their might. Even they didn't stand a chance.

The video feed went back to Cat Grant. "Ladies and gentlemen, we just lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Atom, and Aquaman. Danny Phantom, one of the heroes from Gotham-"

Another strong pain went through the hearts of the young heroes.

"-remains missing. This marks two and a half weeks he has been gone."

* * *

Wonder Woman used her Lasso of Truth to send one ship crashing into another.

"Wonder Woman, above you!"

The Amazonian put her hands up, but she was hit with a beam, and disappeared. Red Tornado flew out of the way as the biggest ship, the Mother-Ship, landed on what _was_ Smallville.

Yeah, Smallville is crushed and I'm pretty sure everyone living there is now dead…

Red Tornado threw tornadoes at the large ship, trying to do some damage to it.

"Red Tornado to Cave. I fear that I am all that remains of the League." Red Tornado informed and blew up ships that came at him with his wind powers.

"RT!"

Robin wasn't able to finish because Red Tornado was hit with a beam and disappeared.

The Team watched his "death" over a screen, and they only felt a small amount of sadness. Most of it remained on their lost comrade.

"We are earth's heroes now." Aqualad announced.

Superboy looked at him questionably. "So what are we waiting for? A theme song?"

Aqualad looked at him. "A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective, and it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed."

Everyone looked to Robin, who was typing on his holographic computer. Everyone felt another pang when they noticed a certain someone was not looking over his shoulder.

"Checking satellite imagery." The Boy Wonder announced.

A globe appeared, and many of the earth's continents were almost completely red.

"Here's where the aliens are now."

Everyone noticed one lone dot near the North Pole.

"Did this one get lost?" Superboy said, pointing towards it. The globe zoomed into it.

"That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude!" Robin exclaimed.

Superboy raised an eyebrow. "Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?"

Robin turned to him. "It's power source must've attracted the aliens attention. At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

Superboy turned away. "Must be some fortress."

Megan reached out to him. "Connor…" She grabbed his arm, stopping him.

He looked to the ground. "Nah, it's ok. I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. You know, now." He said.

"We will target this lone ship." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, break it down. Build more. Hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo!"

Artemis punched Kid Flash. "Ow!" Artemis bent down close to him. "Martian and Kryptonian in the house."

Kid Flash looked at the two who were staring at him. "Uh… Not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

* * *

The Team flew at top speed to the Fortress of Solitude. When they saw the barren landscape and all the snow, it once again reminded them of their teammate.

The lone ship was facing the Fortress, but it was not engaging in any way. Artemis snuck behind a snow covered rock, clad in all white, including her bow. Megan flew above the ship in camouflage mode and tore off part of the ship.

"_Communications disabled_."

The ship fell to the ground with a loud _crash. _

"_Repulsions disabled_."

Artemis shot a foaming arrow over part of the ship, covering their view of the landscape.

The ship started firing the beam in the direction of Artemis. The archer got lucky. She was almost barbequed.

"_And E.T.'s are sealed inside_!" She announced, not telling anyone she was three inches from becoming French fries.

Aqualad, who was also dressed in white, sprung up from the ice the ship was on, and landed on the top. The ray pointed at him, but Wolf jumped at it and swung it away before it could hit him. Wolf let go, and landed on the ground as Superboy, dressed in white, (Everyone's dressed in white and heated clothing if you haven't noticed.), and Robin and Kid Flash came running/jumping up.

Robin landed on the top and brought up his computer. "_Identifying weapon structural stress points and links to the ship. Here, here, and here_."

Megan used her telepathy to break off the beam. Superboy started ripping the ray off, and didn't notice one charge starting up, right next to his leg. Wolf did though. The large beast jumped up, pushed Superboy out of the way, and took the lone beam that struck him.

Superboy somersaulted and turned around. His best friend was gone. Megan was staring at the spot Wolf was in just a moment ago.

"_Wolf_…"

Robin turned to his computer. "_There was no indication of feedback. I'm sorry_."

Superboy looked down. "_Can't do anything for him now_…" Superboy got back up on the ship, and started ripping the thing off again.

"_Let's go_." He said, finally ripping the ray off completely and the Bio-ship flew up in camouflage mode. Superboy jumped on with the ray, and placed the end of it near the back of the ship.

Megan placed her hands on the ship, and it started to morph with the ray. "_Re-routing systems to immigrate into ship's biometrics. I'll need to de-camouflage for a few minutes_."

Kid Flash and Robin his behind one of the wings as it appeared again.

"_We may not have a few minutes_." Robin said, watching as two more ships flew up. They were heading straight for the Team.

"_Miss Martian, open fire_!" Aqualad shouted to her.

"_Can't! Weapons system is offline to incorporate the new canon! And that's not fully immigrated either_!" The Martian said urgently.

"_Got you covered_! _Get inside_! _I'm almost there_!" Artemis shouted, ready to shoot three arrows at the ships. Artemis shot at the ships and the archer ran for the cover of the ship. The three arrows hit the ships and sent them out of the sky. One of the two was completely destroyed. The other slid closer and closer. It pointed its ray at her.

"_Artemis, behind you_!" Megan shouted to her. Artemis turned around and got ready to shoot, but the beam struck first, and she disappeared.

"ARTEMIS!"

There was a flash of light, and they heard a male yelp. Whoever it was landed in a snowdrift, sending the white flakes everywhere, but nobody noticed him.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash yelled.

Aqualad got out his water bearers. "Get inside! All of you!"

He ran forward, but the ship saw a bigger threat. It pointed its ray at the snowdrift, but there was a flash of black, and before Aqualad could strike the ship, a vibrant green beam struck the ray, totally obliterating it.

"They're dead! Every single alien! If it's the last thing I do!" The speedster yelled.

Megan put a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder, tears in her eyes but she had another thing on her mind. "What about that beam? Who did it come from?"

They watched as a person stood up on shaky knees, and looked at himself. Everyone's eyes widened at the familiar hazemat suit, and DP symbol. For a minute, they just couldn't believe it. Then, the wind picked up and threw the hood off. And there he stood, still looking at himself confused.

Danny Phantom.

Megan beat Kid Flash to the hybrid, and attacked him with a hug, all the while sobbing at the loss. The halfa did not see Megan before, and yelped as she attacked him.

"Megan?" He asked timidly.

The Martian looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Artemis is dead!"

Immediately Danny's eyes widened.

They all got in the ship silently, giving Danny's signs of greetings in hugs and putting their hands on his shoulder. Robin refused to leave his partners side.

They were floating above clouds, Megan driving the Bio-ship. Everyone else was quiet, even Danny, who was stunned speechless. The only sounds were the whir of the Bio-ship, and Megan's crying. Kid Flash started beating on the table in front of him, screaming.

"There will be time to mourn later. Now we have a job to do. Defend the earth, and ensure Artemis's sacrifice was not in vain." Aqualad said. The others looked at him sadly, but with understanding.

"Back to the Cave?" She asked.

"The Hall of Justice. The human race must know that there's still heroes defending them. There is still hope." He answered.

He sat back down, and Megan adjusted their course. Aqualad turned to Danny. "Welcome back."

Danny gave a small nod, still in shock.

"Where were you?" Superboy asked.

Danny almost immediately answered, but he bit his tongue. "I-I can't tell you…"

Kid Flash looked at him angrily. "Why not?! You're always hiding things from us!"

Danny flinched away, and Kid Flash immediately regretted it.

"I can't tell you because you would become a target, and you would become like me: Scarred for life."

Everyone fell quiet, and Robin laid a hand on Danny's shoulder. The boy winced, but Robin kept his hand there. Danny seemed to calm, and started rubbing the skin around his eyes in thought.

* * *

General Eiling directed his tanks at the ships covering the open sky. A ripped and torn American flag flew above them, still showing they would not back down.

"Now! Open fire!"

The tanks released their projectiles. Soldiers shot guns, and rocket launchers at the on-coming ship. The enemies shot a beam, and destroyed some of their weapons. General Eiling and some of his soldiers were about to retreat when the Bio-ship, in camouflage mode, flew up behind the three ships.

A hatch opened up, and Superboy and Danny Phantom jumped out. Superboy crashed into one ship, taking out one gun punched into the ship; the impacts making it fall out of the sky. Danny created an ice sword and flew over the ship he was targeting. He coated the edge of the sword with ecto-energy, before slicing it through the ray, making a clean cut. He stabbed his sword into the ship's roof, and started cutting off chunks. That ship, too, fell out of the sky. The Bio-ship shot the last spacecraft with the ray, testing it out. It worked perfectly, and the ship disappeared.

The ship Superboy punched out of the sky stopped right in front of General Eiling and some of his soldiers.

Superboy jumped off, and stood in front of the General, showing his S Shield. Danny flew up behind him, and landed next to him gracefully, the DP symbol shining brightly. The Bio-ship landed next to them, and the others came out. Robin was immediately at Danny's side.

The soldiers around them started cheering, happy with the small victory.

"See, it is Superman! I told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone!" One soldier said, obviously a fan.

"I don't know. He looks kind of young. Where's the cape?" Another asked.

Superboy turned to the two soldiers talking. "I'm not Superman."

General Eiling stepped forward. "I don't know who you are, son. And right now, I don't care. You wear the S, and you got the job done."

Superboy looked away. "I'm not Superman."

General Eiling smiled. "Tell that to the enemy."

Eiling then turned to Danny. "Phantom, haven't seen you in a while."

Danny looked down. "I'm sorry. I was… in a situation that I needed to get out myself."

Eiling nodded at him. "I'm just glad you made it for this."

Danny nodded at him. "Sir, I'm not even sure how I did get here, but I'm happy to help, like you said."

Aqualad stepped forward, obviously taking command. The general saluted to him.

"General Wade Eiling: U.S. Air Force." He said proudly.

"Aqualad: Justice League."

Danny raised a surprised eyebrow.

"We'll help you salvage as many of the alien's canons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours." Aqualad said determinedly.

People were stationed outside the Hall of Justice, while the Team headed inside. The Team looked at the broken statues of their mentors.

"I can't believe they're really gone." The Boy Wonder mumbled.

Danny looked at Robin confused. "What do you mean?"

Robin looked at him sadly. "The entire Justice League was wiped out."

Danny fell back into a shocked silence.

Megan floated towards her uncle's head, landed, and started crying. They were surprised when she floated away, and lifted the rock up. A figure laid under it.

"Uncle J'onn!" Megan exclaimed and flew forward happily to help him up.

Aqualad stopped her. "_M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be_."

Martian Manhunter got up, painfully grabbing his head.

"_It's him! He's real! And he's alive_!" Megan informed excitedly.

Everyone else had doubts.

"But we saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman and everyone!" Superboy said, obviously suspicious. Megan helped her uncle stand.

"Yes, I remember." He said. "But I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here."

Megan thought of a quick excuse. "Maybe you were density shifting, and the beam passed right through you!"

Robin got a smile. "Scrambling your brains along the way!"

Danny sighed, but remained focused on the subject at hand.

"My mind is clouded. I feel certain that I had something important to tell you." Martian Manhunter informed.

Kid Flash hit his head. "_Hello Wally! Come on_!" Kid Flash said and he and Robin went outside to the Bio-ship, and Robin scanned the canon. Kid Flash was ecstatic.

"_I knew it! Look! It's giving off Zeta-Beams! The same stuff that powers out Zeta-Tubes! This thing doesn't disintegrate! It teleports! Artemis is alive!_" The speedster said.

Robin was skeptical. "_Maybe, but-_"

"_No maybes! They're all alive!_"

Megan shared Kid Flash's joy. "That must've been what you wanted to tell us!"

Martian Manhunter grabbed his head, and tried to remember. Aqualad, Superboy, and Danny shared Robin's skepticism.

"_That's not what you wanted to tell us._" Danny relayed his message to Martian Manhunter only, who looked at him. "_I am not sure._"

Before they could do anything else, another ambush from the invaders came. Robin and Kid Flash hid behind a truck with a few other soldiers.

"_We're on our way!_" Aqualad shouted.

"_Negative, we can't win this! Miss Martian, camo the Bio-ship-_" Robin didn't get to finish the sentence, as the Bio-ship was hit.

Both Martian Manhunter and Megan fell back in pain.

"M'gann!" Superboy exclaimed and rushed forward. He held her to him, and found that she was crying. "That didn't feel like…"

"_We're falling back!_" Robin, Kid Flash, General Eiling, and his soldiers entered the Hall of Justice.

"We're trapped!" Eiling said, seeing the closed doors. It opened up. Aqualad looked at the general. "Maybe not."

They all entered the hall, and soldiers set up a perimeter. Aqualad, the Team, and a few injured ran behind.

"We can all Zeta to the Cave." Aqualad instructed, and looked to Martian Manhunter. "If you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes."

Martian Manhunter looked at Aqualad seriously, still leaning against Megan. "I can only authorize one at a time."

Aqualad pointed to the tubes. "Send the soldiers first."

General Eiling spoke up next. "You seven are assets we cannot afford to lose."

Martian Manhunter looked at Aqualad, and the Atlantean nodded. A green beam came out and scanned the Martian. "Override: Martian Manhunter; 07."

"Recognized. Access granted."

The tubes started up, and the beam scanned each person.

"Miss Martian; B06"

"Robin; B01"

"Kid Flash: B04"

An explosion went off, rattling the building, sending flames into the building, and soldiers to the ground. One soldier got his leg stuck under a boulder, and probably broke it. Superboy ran forward to help him, and Aqualad sent Kid Flash into the tube. He was about to send Danny in after, but saw his face.

"I can hold them off better than you can." Danny said seriously.

Soldiers were being shot with the beams, and Superboy used a rock to shield the injured soldier from the blast. He nearly dropped the thing too when Ebony (the wolf), Runner (the Amarok), Conan (the griffin), and Malachi (the tiger) ran by. A green shield appeared, blocking the soldiers from the destruction. The animals stood at the edge and helped stabilize it.

Superboy got the soldier to the tube. "He goes next." He more or less ordered.

"Fine, then you." Aqualad said. The voice announced Jason Farn's name, and Superboy let go of him. "Can you make it?"

Jason nodded. "Sure Superman." The private walked towards the beam.

"I'm not-" Superboy started.

He was cut off when Danny's shield shattered, and sent him backwards. The animals attacked the ships, everyone losing sight of them.

"Superboy: B05"

Superboy jumped into the tube.

"Danny, you're next!" Aqualad shouted. Danny was about to refuse, but was cut off by Aqualad's look.

"Danny, you're our powerhouse! The world needs you more than us." Aqualad said. Danny closed his eyes, and let the computer scan him.

"Phantom: B02"

Danny started to run in, but he suddenly screamed and turned back. "RUNNER! Guys, retreat! Retreat!" Aqualad, not knowing what the problem was, pushed Danny in.

As Danny was pushed in, more soldiers were hit, and Eiling was among them. Aqualad helped Martian Manhunter to the tube.

"They need you more than me! Go!" Aqualad said and pushed him in, and before he could run after him, Aqualad was struck with a beam.

When Martian Manhunter came out, he saw Danny in a bundle, having a panic attack, and Megan trying to calm him down.

"I can't feel him. I can't feel him. I can't feel him. WHY CAN'T I FEEL HIM!?"

Megan was trying to calm him down, and people were hovering over him worriedly.

Martian Manhunter walked forward unsteadily. "What is wrong with him?"

Megan had a desperate look. "We don't know! I think he went into shock!"

Martian Manhunter walked forward, kneeled down, and shook Danny's shoulders. The halfa growled angrily. "WHAT?!"

Martian Manhunter stayed calm. "Tell us what is wrong."

Danny looked on the verge of tears. "I can't feel Runner. He's gone! I've tried calling him, and everyone says he's gone! That shouldn't be possible! Where is RUNNER!?" Danny screamed.

Megan brought him into an embrace, trying to calm him down. "Danny, we don't understand."

Danny continued to hold back the tears. "Runner's a part of me, I always feel him. I can't feel him anymore…"

For a few minutes, they just let Danny calm down, but when they did, Danny was emotionless. The pain of losing part of himself was a big blow to him, but they didn't have time to help him right now, and Danny understood that. So, he let Isis (the Caladrius) numb his emotions so he couldn't feel anything at all, and his skin iced over with the numbing.

With Aqualad gone, Robin took the place of leader. "Our next mission is clear; if we believe the aliens are teleporting their victims-"

"We do." Kid Flash cut off.

Danny shook his head sadly, behind him.

Robin turned to face Kid Flash. "Then the only reasonable detention facility is here."

A picture of the Mother Ship appeared on the screen.

"Their Mother Ship, atop what used to be Smallville." Robin informed and exited out of his computer and turned to Martian Manhunter. "Ring any bells?"

Martian Manhunter stood up, and walked closer. "No. I'm sorry."

Robin immediately turned to the Kryptonian. "Superboy, you'll create a distraction."

Megan was livid. "No! He's offering you as a sacrifice! Aqualad would never do that!"

Robin remained calm. "You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself. A mistake that just cost us our leader. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived a threat, besides Danny, motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case scenario: He's teleported inside, and we set him free along with Artemis, and Aqualad, and everyone." Kid Flash piped up.

Danny held his head in despair, silently whining.

Superboy turned to Megan. "_It ok, M'gann. It's what Superman would do._" Megan looked away sadly.

People underground, and in hiding, looked at the screens of televisions, PDA's, phones, I-pods, and electronics alike as the Team sent out a special message.

"And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope." Megan said, broadcasting live.

Superboy, standing behind Megan, spoke up next. "Hope survives because the battle is not over, not as long as even one of us is willing to fight."

Kid Flash appeared next. "It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on. They'll bring all their resources, their skills, their talents to bare to defeat the enemy."

Robin stepped forward next. "The people of earth will survive this. We will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget. The earth will never surrender!"

The people started cheering.

* * *

Robin stood outside the Mother Ship on a rock, watching. Megan walked up next to him.

"Stay close to J'onn. He's still…" Robin said and made the 'iffy' gesture with his hand.

Megan nodded. "As long as you'll watch out for Danny. He's still upset."

Robin looked at his adopted brother. His face was still as emotionless as ever, skin almost blue with the ice, his hair frozen solid. It was actually kind of scary looking.

Robin nodded to Megan, and then looked at the Team. "First team, deploy!"

Martian Manhunter and Megan rose into the air, and took off. Megan lifted her hood, and grabbed her uncle's hand. They went into camouflage mode, and then density shifted into the ship.

"_Ready, and in position_." Megan said, looking at the hallway they were in. "_Be careful, Connor… I love you…_"

Superboy smiled from where he stood. Superboy looked at the Boy Wonder. Robin nodded, and the clone jumped forward and over to the Mother Ship. He ripped off one piece, and got a message from Robin.

"_Careful, don't disconnect the power source_!"

Superboy did as he was told. "Alright you glorified trespassers, you wanna see how a real alien fights!?" The gun powered up, and started blasting other guns. Ships started deploying from the ship, and he readied himself.

"_Now or never!_" He shouted.

Danny grabbed Kid Flash's and Robin's hands, and took off top speed towards the ships. He turned them intangible and dodged any on-coming ships out of reflex, throwing his passengers around some. Danny flew them into one of the openings and hid themselves behind some machines as a few more flew by.

Robin peaked out from behind the machine. "_Way is clear, go!_"

He and Kid Flash ran, while Danny flew above them invisibly. They hid behind a pillar as another ship flew by, and then two guns came out of the roof. Danny threw an ecto-blast at one, and the other was taken out by Martian Manhunter and Megan, who flew up behind them. Robin motioned for them to follow and they were on the move again.

* * *

Outside, Superboy was still fighting with all his might. He continued to shoot the ships and guns out of the sky and out of service, when one lucky shot sent him backwards. He got up and ready to fight again, but he was struck in the back, and disappeared.

* * *

As they ran, Megan collapsed but was caught by her uncle. "_No… He's gone…_"

Megan fell to her knees, and started crying. Robin, Kid Flash, and Danny made a u-turn and came back. Danny kneeled down and placed an understanding hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and understood his pain. She felt like she had just lost part of herself. Now she knew how Danny felt.

"_It's alright. We'll find him with Artemis! I know it._" Wally said, comfortingly.

"_No. My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose._" Martian Manhunter said.

Kid Flash was livid. "_No! You're wrong! The Zeta radiation proves she's alive! She's-"_

Danny pulled him aside. "_Wally, Artemis is dead! If they were alive, I would be able to call Runner! He could go back to his dimension and come to me! I called him multiple times! I tried to feel him inside me! The others tried to find him! They're gone, Wally! They're gone!_"

Robin spoke up next. "_I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside. Danny's right, they're not here. Artemis is gone, and so is everyone else._"

Kid Flash looked away, down hearted, and Robin continued. "_But our mission still holds purpose; to destroy this Mother Ship._"

Martian Manhunter helped his niece up, and Robin walked away, followed by Martian Manhunter, and Danny. Megan placed a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder, and then ran off. The speedster growled and took off after them.

The five ran into another chamber and saw the power source. Robin looked up something on the computer.

"_This is the power core. Blow this and the Mother Ship blows._" The Boy Wonder informed and rushed forward. He got to the closest walkway he could. The power core started pulling him in and he couldn't stop it. Kid Flash ran forward and grabbed his hand before they were both pulled towards the light.

Robin grabbed his grappling hook and was able to get it hooked on a piece of metal surrounding the yellow sphere. Now, Robin and Kid Flash were just hanging around. A robot saw the two teammates and got ready to fire, but Martian Manhunter and Megan took it out. Danny flew down, and grabbed Robin's hand, easily keeping his place even with the power core trying to pull him towards it. His hands were freezing cold. Kid Flash's hand slipped but Megan caught him with her telekinesis. Danny descended from the air, and dropped Robin on the core, Megan doing the same with Kid Flash.

Robin took the bombs that were hanging on his chest off, and placed them on the core.

"_You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here._" Kid Flash said wondrously.

Robin's computer showed a timer. "_Four minutes, let's go._"

The bombs blinked, and the five headed out. The doors closed before they could escape though.

"_Perfect…_" Kid Flash said, and they heard robots coming up behind them. They started shooting and Robin and Kid Flash hid behind a machine.

"_Sixteen seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go. Danny, you go with them._" Robin said.

"_Dude, if you think I'm going to-_"

"_That's an order, we'll follow as soon as we blow those doors._"

Manhunter and Miss Martian headed out, but Danny stayed behind. He grabbed Kid Flash's and Robin's wrists. "_You frikkin_ liars..."

He phased them through the door and began flying towards where Megan and Martin Manhunter were.

In a few seconds, the Mother Ship blew up completely. Danny, still not far away enough, tried going intangible and spread it to his teammates but he didn't do it enough time. Robin and Kid Flash were obliterated. Danny wasn't spared either as he fell from the sky and crashed into the ground, burns covering his body.

Martian Manhunter brought Megan out from the ground where they had been hiding.

Megan ran to Danny and helped him up. She looked at the fire that would be able to be seen for miles around. Danny's eyes were closed and a few stray tears were making his way down his face.

"_Don't… Don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was too high…_" Megan said, closing her own eyes, ready to start sobbing. Then, a shadow consumed them.

The Mother Ship had survived.

Megan started repeating 'no', and Danny was in too much shock to do anything. Megan turned to her friend and uncle.

"_We have to get out of here now_!" Megan said.

Martian Manhunter looked at her seriously. "_No, we have to end this now_."

Martian Manhunter's impaled Megan's chest.

"MEGAN!"

**Mount Justice: October 16, 16:21****EDT**

Megan gasped as she woke up. She looked around, sat up, and gasped again. Superboy was petting Wolf, and everyone else was just getting up.

"You're all alive!" Megan said happily.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked Martian Manhunter.

The Martian was holding his head. "The exercise… it all went wrong."

All the kids were confused.

"Exercise?" Robin asked.

Batman looked at him. "Try to remember. What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your very eyes." Martian Manhunter explained, and continued. "But all that changed when Artemis died."

Everyone looked at the archer, whose head was bowed. "Though consciously, Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise, and her subconscious took control, making all of you forget too."

Megan was on the verge of tears as everyone looked at her.

"I-I'm so sorry." She said.

"This isn't her fault! Why didn't you stop the exercise?" Superboy questioned.

Martian Manhunter's face was hard. "We tried, but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should've awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed, slipped into a coma. And then it got all the more dangerous when Megan reached out of her telepathic limits and brought Danny into the scenario."

Everyone was stunned, and it looked like Batman did not know about that.

"That was actually him?" Megan asked shakily.

Martian Manhunter nodded. "I realized I would have to rip control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped, but only when the Mother Ship exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced, did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose: to shock Megan out of the exercise before your comas became permanent."

All the kids were in shock still.

"My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous. So damaging." Martian Manhunter said sincerely.

Captain Marvel walked over to Megan, and hugged her as she started crying.

Martian Manhunter started walking away, but he collapsed. Batman caught him, and Red Tornado was next to them in an instant.

"As bad as all that?" Batman asked.

"Perhaps worse." Martian Manhunter said.

"Yet this is not what troubles you." Red Tornado said.

Batman helped Martian Manhunter up. "Make no mistake, my niece's untrained and cannot be held responsible for this; for our debacle."

Batman gave Martian Manhunter a look. "No one blames her, but clearly we underestimated her abilities."

Martian Manhunter looked away. "You understated. In terms of raw power, she has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered. Stronger, by far, than mine. I cannot go out of my range to bring another person into my mind."

Batman hardened. "What will happen with Danny?"

Martian Manhunter looked away again. "He has probably woken up and gone into a panic. He has no knowledge of the exercise, and probably thinks all that has happened in the exercise true. That last thing he saw was Megan's death."

Batman gave him another look. "So in other words, we need to find him, fast."

Martian Manhunter nodded. "Yes, before the damage is permanent."

**Seven Miles From Metropolis: October 16, 16:21****EDT**

"MEGAN!" Danny shot up, and looked around wildly, his black hair going in all directions, not bothering to notice some of his blood around him. The first thing he noticed was that he felt whole again.

"R-Runner? Runner!"

The white Amarok was next to him in an instant, licking his face, and giving him soft, comforting nuzzles.

Danny grabbed his muzzle and hugged it, tears falling from his face non-stop. "I thought you were gone! I couldn't feel you!"

Danny continued to cry, and hugged Runner harder. The Amarok growled soothingly, laying down next to Danny, so he could curl upin a ball next to him. Danny sobbed and felt Runner's fur between his fingers. He hugged the large wolf's neck, and stroked it.

"Everyone's dead, Runner! Everyone! They're gone! We have no one to go to anymore!" Danny sobbed.

Runner started shifting his muzzle through Danny's ebony hair to try and calm him down. When that didn't work, he grabbed the back of Danny's shirt and brought him closer. The halfa didn't abject, and dug his face into Runner's soft fur. Some of it became wet and clung to his face, stinging his cuts and burns, but Danny didn't care.

"They're gone Runner… What are we going to do now?"

The giant wolf whined, and continued nuzzling Danny anywhere he could, still trying to calm him down. He did something he didn't usually do. He sent off a wave of peace and serenity over Danny. Of course he had to ask for Whisper's, Ebony's, Isis's, Oceanus's, and Mystery's help with that because they were good at it. Runner was not.

But it got the wanted effect. Danny started calming, his grip becoming less needy. Runner bit the back of Danny's shirt again, and pulled the exhausted boy onto his back. He had to be careful though. Danny still had the burns, bruises, and cuts, unlike earlier when they were fighting the aliens.

Runner looked up.

The sky was blue and cloudless. The birds were chirping pleasantly around them, and the wind blew softly. The day was brisk, as it was October, but not in an unpleasant way. The trees were turning yellow, brown, and red. Overall, it was a beautiful fall day.

What happened to the barren landscape, the grey sky, and the only sound being the vultures cawing in the wind?

The wolf couldn't care right now. Maybe Danny just fell into a long coma, and woke up when the battle was over, and the inhabitants of this planet won. Yeah, that had to be it…

Runner got off the ground, being mindful of the boy on his back. He started trotting through the forest, heading for the city in the distance. Yeah, Danny woke up when the inhabitants won. His boy would be ok. Yeah, he'd be ok.

Danny clung to Runner's fur as he trotted on. He didn't care anymore. Everyone was dead. Of course he would keep his promise and not take his own life but… Why should he continue living if he had nothing to live for?

* * *

**Kadzait: You are CRUEL!**

**As you have told me a dozen times before.**

**Kadzait: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOU'RE FAVORITE CHARACTER?!**

**It was easy. I like seeing my favorite characters in pain. Emotional and physical!**

**Kadzait: *face-palms* IIIIIttttt's MED TIME!**

***grabs bazooka* FRIKKIN NO!**

**Thanks to the these people for favoriting and/or following (you would think by now I would stop writing this): _Alchemistofplants, Jroetzer, Spawn of Nerdom, Stupification, Zio Charmed, Shannyrox101, GF255, and MadHatter4866.__  
_**

**Reviews:**

**Guest(1): Hahahaha! I love all those things in a chapter! *dances***

**KuriMaster13: *laughs hysterically* I-I-I'm s-s-s-soooo sorry but t-this is too goooood! *continues laughing***

**Sina Xiel: I LOVE being sarcastic. Sarcasm is amazing. I was asleep at 5:40 this morning. It was glorious... *drools at thought* Oh yeah, and those guards are brought to you by ME! Can't have you people ruining my version of Failsafe which is coming up next~! *creepy, insane laughter* And you're seventeen? I'm, like, four years younger than you. WOW... O.O And good morning to you to! XD**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Yeah... Danny does need to be rescued... Wulf ain't comin in either... That would have ruined my version of Failsafe... Which I enjoyed writing too much... XDDDD**

**Guest(2): Glad you love, love, love it! XD**

**FareyaWH: Be patient, my young pupil. (Kadzait: Young pupil?! Excuse me!?) The chapter will come soon enough. (Kadzait: Did I miss something here?!)**

**TomgirlBre: DUDE, CHILL! Here's a tissue box and a stress toy. *hands things over* I really am truly sorry but there is nothing I can do for Danny (Kadzait: You frikkin liar. Me: SHUT UP!). He'll be fine (Kadzait: No he won't. Me: I SAID SHUT UP!). Batsy helps him out. Daddy-Bats, to the rescue! (And I take no offense. I've done the same thing. Multiple times...)**

**Sakurastar: Well, that's one way to put it. XD Loved your review. Made me laugh. Hysterically. XDDDDDD**

**Warhawk'42: When it comes to me, Danny more or less has a cursed parasite. :D And I totally agree with you about the Joker. Young Justice's version was just not as satisfying. And I'm not comfortable writing Joker quite yet so I just stuck with theirs version. As sucky as it was. :/**

**Shannyrox101: Yeah, it's the GIW and YOU KNOW IT, SISTA!**

**Guest(3): CHILL! YOUR BABY (every fangirl's baby, actually) WILL SORTA BE FINE! NOT COMPLETELY BUT HEY! THAT'S JUST KINDA HOW I ROLL! (Kadzait: The girl is insane! RUN AWAY! Me: KAD, SHUT UP! I WILL FRIKKIN KILL YOU!)**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahahaha! This chapter probably KILLED YOU! And my Grand-mummy and I had a great time! I did a lot of things I wouldn't DARE do in front of my parents! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Yeah... Mercy pukers do not need to be around sick people. XD Oh, the GIW will get their a**es kicked. It's like a universal law. You hurt Danny, all hell is unleashed. XD Oh, and Danny could be kidnapped because the GIW have his worst enemy: ectoranium. Crappers for him. And, uh, yeah... He'll be fine... (Kadzait: And by 'fine' she means as bad off as he was when he was first introduced in this story. Me: Yeah, a lot of people should've doubted the 'he'll be fine' thing after this chapter... Kadzait: No KIDDING!)**

**Guest(4): Thank you for that random review. AND I'M GLAD THIS IS THE BEST STORY EVER! :DDD**

**Moonshroom420: Don't know if you've read this far but hope you enjoy!**

**Azorawing: Yeah, he kinda does. And yeah. In their heads. You do know people actually do that right, you know, to their babies? I don't know WHY they would do it but yeah, it's kinda creepy. And frankly, I can Batman doing it. *shakes head* Real smooth, Bruce, real smooth.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: You know that's a very good point... But he's tired as it is, so he'd probably end up passing out... And not get away... AND DUDE, CHILL! I JUST THOUGHT IT'D BE INTERESTING! HE'LL BE FINE! eventually... -.-'**

**LeanneKS: Hahahaha! Hope it wasn't too busy! And yeah, the "rat dog" was a Chihuahua. Hahahaha! Full moon... That's hilarious... And I'm so glad you're enjoying this so much! It makes me a-happy and a-giddy (Kadzait: Since when were you Italian?) Oh, and dude, I love replying to you people! It's so fun! XD It's also a great way to make connections!**

**Hitmoi-tama: That is true! Help will come in the form of a very worried Daddy-Bats! And yeah... I know... But there were so many sarcastic opportunities I couldn't resist. *begins crying* (Kadzait: And you call ME a drama queen.)**

**Lee: Hahahaha! Very true! Reading IS AWESOME!**

**Em: Hahahaha! Yeah, Danny needs all the encouragement he can get! Especially after this chapter... (Kadzait: Nice going, Kodi...) Oh please, your reviews are HYSTERICAL and you're so NICE! I LOVE that in a person! XD And yes. Yes, the angst is building. :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed AND DON'T KILL ME!**


	14. Once Lost, Now Found

**Yesterday, I opened my sister's window shutters for them and, immediately, I was BLINDED by the FRIKKIN SUN.**

**Kadzait: She looked like a vampire, shading her eyes and everything.**

**IT WAS PATHETIC.**

**Kadzait: Yes. Yes it was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story except the plot. Nor do I own the song that is sung here. That would be owned by the YouTube-r 97Ventus.**

* * *

Ch.13: Once Lost, Now Found

**Metropolis: October 18, 18:45**

It was another normal day for Superman. He got up, went to work at the Daily Planet, battled a few bad guys here and there, and kept his appearance of Clark Kent up. Yes, Superman had been having a normal day. At the moment, he was battling a gigantic robotic worm. Ultra-Humanite had made it to destroy the city. Superman had defeated him easily, but accidently crushed the remote control for the stupid thing. Instead of stopping and shutting down like he thought it would, it actually went haywire and started destroying the city more than it already was.

Superman had driven the robot to the park, where everyone had cleared out. Now all he had to do was destroy it. Easier said than done, actually. Its armor made it nearly impossible to penetrate. It was also resistant to heat and the cold. Actually, this thing was made so Superman couldn't defeat it. It sucked beyond human comprehension. Superman was very tempted to call in Batman. He knew Bruce was in town doing some business, and it wouldn't hurt to call him in, right?

The Man of Steel dodged another laser beam from the worm. Oh, did I mention that the stupid thing had a laser on it? No? Well, now you know!

Superman dodged it a few more times before he countered with his heat vision. That didn't work either. Superman growled, and punched the stupid thing. The worm fell to the ground with a loud _crash_. Superman dusted his hands off with a smug smirk. Then the worm twitched.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

The worm got back up again, and the drill on its "beak" twitched.

"Well crap…"

Superman was back to playing cat and mouse with this stupid thing.

Right when he was about to call in for backup, a figure blotted out the sun for a split second, before dropping out of the sky. The white cloaked figure had a sword made of ice in their hands and it went straight threw the worm's armor as he fell down his back.

The robot let out a screech, and the figure landed on the grass. He immediately started slashing at the worm from the bottom. His moves were fluid and graceful, but at the same time, sluggish. The figure moving probably had some injuries, but the worm was not able to touch him.

The figure flew into the air above the worm, and then dropped down. His sword went straight into the laser before he pulled the sword down, cutting the robot up more. The worm continued to screech, trying to get this person off. The figure cut a big enough hole in the worm's head before hopping in. The worm screeched loudly, being killed from the inside. Superman watched in shock as it finally powered down, and fell; the figure jumping out before it crashed into the earth.

Superman didn't do anything but stare as the figure walked up to the robot, and kicked it some. It powered back on, but the person stabbed the worm multiple times in a row before being satisfied. His sword disappeared and he backed up from the robot. He stared at it for a little while.

Superman landed on the ground behind the figure.

"Thank you." He said. The figure didn't show any signs of hearing as he walked away. Superman walked forward, and reached out to grab the person. The figure ducked and somersaulted, not wanting to be touched. Along the way, his hood fell off. Superman gasped at the boy in front of him. It was…

Danny.

Superman couldn't believe the damage to Danny's face. He recognized the burns around his eyes to match exactly that of the one's that he had when the Red's attacked, only worse. They were exactly the same, and even in the same place, but this was a deeper wound. You could almost see Danny's skull. A bad cut was on his lip, and his skin around his lips was torn and a little bloody, like someone took a rope and gagged him, and not taking it out for a long time. Bruises littered every other space it could, and some minor cuts were scattered about also. Superman didn't doubt for one second that he had even more under his hazemat suit, probably even worse than his face. He also noticed the poor kid was starved, his ribs sticking out painfully. Danny was also very pale, and blood was sticking to his hazemat suit.

Superman reached out hesitantly. "Danny…"

The hybrid immediately got up from the ground, and started running. Superman took to the air and followed. He noticed Danny wasn't running as fast as he could. From fatigue, the Man of Steel guessed. Danny looked as if he hadn't eaten in forever.

When Danny disappeared off the charts, he still wasn't exactly up to weight, and lost it easily with too much work. This was probably killing him. And Superman knew for a fact Danny wouldn't even think about stealing, though he wouldn't care if the boy did at this moment.

Superman was easily catching up when Lone, the black Amarok with a malformed jaw and red eyes, appeared. Danny grabbed his scruff, and hopped on, still running. Lone started running faster, easily outrunning Superman. The Man of Steel cursed, as Lone headed for the dense forest just outside Metropolis. Superman wouldn't be able to find them with an aerial view, and he wouldn't be able to keep up with the wolf within his element. The forest was dense, and Lone knew exactly what he was doing.

Superman watched helplessly as Lone ran straight into the forest, not once looking back. Danny didn't either. Superman stopped at the tree-line, and looked into the forest. He couldn't see them anymore. Danny had gotten away. He didn't know why the Ghost Boy ran. The boy knew him. He had even stayed at his house a few times when Batman was busy, and Danny and Dick had nowhere else to go, if Canary wasn't too busy herself.

Superman decided to let Batman know. The Team was going to have a full weekend movie night to relax and unwind.

…

Ok, so the adults made them take the weekend off to just relax or, and the threat was, 'if you don't, we won't bring you into the field for the next week.' The kids went with the two days instead of the full seven days. The Team would be at the Cave after school and start then. He didn't know if the Team would actually enjoy the weekend with worries of Danny, and their mental health, but it would be the perfect time for Batman to look for Danny without any interruptions.

Superman pressed his com. "Superman to Batman."

"_What is it, Clark? Do you need help_?" The Dark Knight asked.

Superman shook his head, though he knew Bruce couldn't see it. "No. The threat's neutralized. I had some… outside help."

He could practically hear Bruce's eyes narrow. "From who? You never called in for backup."

Superman thought about how he should bring this up. "I didn't have to. The boy saw and helped out."

Bruce was now suspicious. The Man of Steel could practically hear it. "What do you mean, 'the' boy?"

"…Danny…"

Batman was with Superman in costume faster than Flash could hope to accomplish.

When the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight had met up, Batman was in interrogation mode, but Superman knew he was just scared for Danny. Superman told him all he saw and knew. Then, Batman was off into the forest after calling Robin and telling him he wouldn't be home to see him off because he had some important League business to attend. Technically, it was important, but it wasn't League business.

Superman sighed as he watched Batman run into the forest, hoping Danny hadn't gotten too far, or that he had hurt himself further. Batman better find him fast, he only had about an hour of daylight left.

**_After Danny_ Left...**

Lone ran as fast as he could away from Danny's pain. The boy was probably hallucinating again. The worm thing was defiantly real, and was destroyed, but Superman was not. The Man of Steel was dead, as well as everyone else.

Danny had been seeing the people he loved these past couple days. They'd shout mean things, tell him he was worthless, that it was all his fault they were dead. And because Danny was a part of the animals and the animals were apart of himself, they saw them too.

Lone jumped over a fallen log, and heard Danny grunt in pain. Lone cursed the G.I.W. They were sick monsters that didn't deserve to live on this earth. Or at least, that's what Danny called them. One of the ways he slowly got over his pain was classifying the G.I.W. as monsters so he didn't see people the same way he saw he the G.I.W. because if he saw people the same as the G.I.W., he'd fear everyone, and that would not be a pretty sight.

Lone slowed down, and came to a stop. Danny slipped off his back, and patted his shoulder. "Come on boy, before I completely lose it."

The wolf and the halfa walked side-by-side through the forest. They came to a clearing and Danny sat down. Lone laid down behind him, and let the boy lay against him. Lone felt Danny's skin ice over. Isis had been numbing his emotions a lot lately, so he could forget the pain for some time before it came back. The next thing Danny did didn't surprise Lone one bit. He'd been doing it a lot lately.

_This place always looks the same_

_There's nothing here to rearrange_

_But it's alright with me_

_I close my eyes and I'm alone_

_And I don't feel it anymore_

_If you could remind me of just who I am_

_Then I could begin to understand the way I feel_

_Another day has come and gone_

_It didn't think to last so long (last so long)_

_And I can stay right here_

_Make my bed and shed a tear_

_For all I haven't done_

_If you could remind me of just who I am _

_I could begin to understand the way I feel_

_If you could remind me of just who I am_

_Then I could begin to understand the way I feel_

_Is there a place for me that I don't have the eyes to see?_

_Can you take me there, down any road away from here?_

_Maybe this is all I'll ever be and all I'll ever know…_

_And I don't feel it anymore_

_If you could remind me of just who I am_

_Then I could begin to understand the way I feel_

_If you could remind me of just who I am _

_Then I could begin to understand…_

Danny just trailed off. The Amarok and the hybrid sat in silence, listening to the birds sing.

Then it was broken when Superman appeared. Again.

Danny tried to keep his eyes averted from his obvious hallucination. Lone nuzzled his hair, trying to keep him calm. If he failed, Danny would be a sobbing mess until an hour after the hallucination stopped. And his visions took their sweet precious time.

"You're such a freak."

Danny didn't respond, looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why can't you do anything right?"

Danny bit his lip. Lone continued to nuzzle him, trying to keep him earth bound, but he just _knew_ this time the vision would win.

"Do everyone a favor and die."

Danny brought his knees to his chest. Lone whined at him.

"The only person that loves you is your pathetic animals, which are you. So, the only person who loves you is yourself. Selfish much?"

Danny's eyes became glassy. Lone got up from his spot, and tried to get Danny's attention.

"Come on Phantom, the only reason we kept you was for your powers. No one is ever going to like you for you."

Danny sniffed.

"You're so pathetic."

Over time, the vision just got worse and worse, and Lone could do nothing as Danny burst into tears and started sobbing, saying he tried, to ask for forgiveness, trying to convince himself that what Superman said was not true.

Lone sat whining behind Danny pathetically as the boy cried into his hands. He hated seeing Danny like this.

"This is all your fault, _you little shit_."

Danny cried harder, not bothering to try and make the words retreat from his mind.

That was the last straw for Lone, and he lunged forward. Of course, he passed right through the image. He growled, snarled, and barked at the image but the vision's attention was drawn completely to Danny who was, as predicted, a sobbing mess. When Danny was like this, he thought everything the visionsaid was true, and Danny always beat himself over it when it was done because the words lingered in his mind, and eventually he believed the words.

No wonder Isis froze his emotions.

"Stop crying, _you little shit._"

This continued a lot longer than the others. Lone continually switched from trying to make the vision disappear, to trying to calm Danny down. Neither worked to Lone's dismay. Eventually, the sky darkened and Danny remained on the ground. Superman had a smug smirk on his face and continued his insults and his excuses to make Danny's life worse.

Lone walked up to the boy, sat by him, and nuzzled his hair for a good long while, before he disappeared, knowing he could do nothing more to help.

A little while later, Superman disappeared, and Danny brought his knees to his chest, still crying. Every word Superman said lingered in his mind, and brought a fresh wave of tears to his eyes, and sent a pang of agony to his heart.

(_You little shit. You little shit. You little shit. You little shit._)

He heard a snap, and looked up. Batman was standing in front of him now. If Danny had been paying attention, he would've noticed the concern written on the Caped Crusader's face and hesitation to come forward, but before he could notice he retreated back into little hole.

"Another one?! Haven't the Fates played with my mind enough today? Are you going to gonna call me a little shit too? Oh that would be _great_! Rub it in even more, would ya!" Danny continued his sobbing, waiting for Batman to say something.

"What do you mean Danny?"

For now, Batman wanted to see how much information he could get on the situation before addressing it, though he really wanted to rush forward and comfort his adopted son.

Danny didn't come out of his hole he had dug. "Isn't it painfully obvious?! You're here to make me miserable! Wanna know the sad part?! I listen! I always listen! And now I'm talking to you! I must be desperate for some attention!"

Now, Danny didn't like attention, or at least a lot anyway. All you had to do was give him a little here and there and he was happy, but it had to be positive. The Dark Knight was sure he hadn't had any of that for a while.

"Danny, you make no sense right now." Batman said. He expected the boy not to look up.

"Now you want me to talk! Last time we had one, you called me a failure, and pathetic, and an accident waiting happen! Like a ticking time bomb! Let's see how many buttons we can push till he brakes! I love this game, how bout you? Oh, and the best part! YOU'RE DEAD! I'M TALKING TO A FRIKKIN DEAD PERSON! AND IT'S NOT EVEN THEM! I'M A TOTAL NUT!"

The Dark Knight wanted to slap the kid. He wasn't surprised Danny thought he and everyone else was dead though. It was expected. The kid woke up to happy world, when he had been through war and saw every one of his friend's die a not so peaceful death. Unless you count being blasted by a disintegration beam and dying by fiery explosion that blew up a whole city a happy death, of course. He also knew Danny would automatically assume they were dead. It would also make sense why Danny ran earlier in the day. He thought the Man of Steel was another illusion. Obviously, he had been having them for quite a while now.

"Danny, the Justice League and your friends aren't dead." Batman explained calmly.

Danny looked up with an almost crazed smile. "Of course they're not! I'll go look for them right now! AND THEN FIND OUT THEY'RE DEAD!"

Batman was quickly losing patience. He wanted to quickly get Danny back to stable ground so he could check out his wounds. He wanted to see how he should punish the G.I.W. (Don't ask, the G.I.W. are the only people cruel enough to put a metal band around a kid's head that burned till you could see his skull.)

"Danny, I'm the real and very alive Batman. All you have to do is touch me." Batman bent down, and stuck his hand out. Danny looked at it fearfully, and scrambled away. _That_ had probably never happen in one of his hallucinations.

"Danny, work with me." Batman said, refraining from using the word 'trust'. That always sent Danny through a loop, and scared him even more.

Danny just stared at him for a long time, and then he looked back down at Batman's hand. Slowly, he crept forward, till he was right in front of Batman. He bit his lip as he reached his own hand out. He had almost touched Batman when he jerked his hand back. Batman remained calm and looked at him.

"What is it now?"

Danny looked at him with glassy eyes. "I don't want you to disappear…"

His voice so quiet that Batman almost didn't catch it.

"Why would I disappear?" The Dark Knight asked.

Danny shook his head. "Cause you're the only one that's listened."

Batman tilted his head. "Then work with me. Just place your hand on mine."

Danny shook his head, and was about to retreat back into his hole. The doubts were practically whispering in his ears, and Batman could see it. He had to do something fast. Danny had a vice grip on this scenario.

"N-No, y-you'll d-disappear. I-I don't w-want you to g-go." Danny started crying again. He didn't know what overcame him, but Batman reached out and shook the boy by the arms. Danny yelped, and grabbed Batman's forearms.

And then another reality Danny thought was real came crashing down around him.

"Do I feel dead to you?" The Dark Knight asked.

Danny trembled as he took the cloth from Batman's suit and felt it between his fingers, through his own gloves. Batman remained silent as Danny got used to the new touch.

Danny continued to put pressure on Batman's forearms, making sure it wouldn't disintegrate on him. (It was stupid, but he delusional right now. Sue him.) And then, he was crying again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come home. I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he continued to chant the two simple words, even as Batman brought him into an embrace, and stroked his back. Danny clung to his arm, almost like he needed to.

The Dark Knight didn't know how long they were like that before he calmed down some. Then, even though he didn't want to, Gotham's protector broke the embrace. Danny reacted better than Batman thought he would. Danny just clung to his forearms again, needing the touch to prove that this wasn't some fantastic dream.

"Show me the wounds."

Danny looked at him startled.

"What?" He squeaked.

"I know you have more wounds. Let me see them." Batman said.

Danny gulped, and released Batman's arms, but making sure their knees were at least touching before rolling up the cuffs of his sleeves.

On his wrists were the same burns Batman had seen before, only worse. The bone was clearly seen, and pretty much all the skin was gone. The blood had clotted, making the bleeding stop, but it had been not too long ago, maybe only two days ago. He wondered how Danny held out with so much blood loss.

Then Danny showed the burns around his ankles. They were just as bad as his wrists, if not more so. The blood had clotted probably only a day ago, at the most. It was amazing he could walk.

Then Batman investigated the burns and scrapes on Danny's head. He carefully moved Danny's head to the side to analyze each side of his head, but Danny always had an eye on his hand, watching it, and waiting to see what would happen. (_Waiting for the indivertible slap.)_ When Batman finished, the hybrid almost audibly sighed in relief.

"Show me your torso."

Immediately, Danny was scared again. He didn't _want_ to show Batman his torso, which could only mean bad things. Danny shook his head.

He was not going to show his abdomen to the Dark Knight. He would go down kicking and screaming before he did.

"Danny, I need to know how much damage is done. So I can help you." The Dark Knight explained.

Danny trembled, his thin frame practically being rattled. "I-I'm fine. All good here! Heh heh…"

Batman was not about to fall for that. He was not the world's best investigator for nothing. Though you could be a drop out in the first grade and know it.

"Danny…" He said warningly. Danny's jaw trembled. He was on the verge of tears again, and Batman knew why. For some reason, Danny thought that his mentor would see him differently if he showed. Danny always knew what you were thinking. All he had to do was look at your face, and see what you thought about him. You never had to tell him. You could put on the best mask you could, and he would still know. And Danny thought the wounds on his torso made him different.

"Danny, I will not see you any differently than I do now. I want to help you, but I can't if you refuse it." The Caped Crusader said.

Stray tears fell out of his eyes, and Danny choked on a sob. This was something his already messed up brain could not comprehend. People always wanted something from him. There had to be an ulterior motive.

"Remember before you were taken?"

There was a minute before Danny nodded.

"You lived with Dick and I, and you were happy. You let me help you when you needed it. Let me do that now." Batman said.

There was a minute while Danny thought. Too many things were going on inside his head and made his memory fuzzy, but he did remember.

There was another minute as Danny tried to convince himself it would be ok. He failed that job miserably. Then, he just did it without thinking. The halfa just slowly pulled the zipper down and let it drop to his sides. He waited for Batman's judgment.

The Dark Knight was disgusted.

At first, Danny thought it was directed at him, and started to regret his decision, but then anger slowly mixed in with it, and the hybrid finally noticed it wasn't directed at him but the people who did it. Yet, he was still waiting for rejection.

Danny was thin, that's what Batman noticed first. You could count each of his ribs, and the skin was stretched tightly on him. His chest was also severely bruised that his skin almost appeared black, purple, and blue. Scrapes stood out clearly across his bruises and pale skin. There was also a burn, an ecto-ranium burn to be exact, going around his waist all the way around. But what stood out most was the Y across his chest and torso, over an old scar that healed quite a while ago. It was a clean cut, and still slightly bleeding, the blood not clotting like it should.

Batman brought Danny closer so he could look over his almost black shoulder and to his back. It was just as bruised and cut as his torso. You could clearly see his spine, just as you could his ribs. The detail was very exact and disgusting to say the least. What stood out was the clean cut across his spine. You could see his vertebrates gleaming in the moonlight.

The G.I.W. were dead. Every last one of them.

"Danny, why did they cut on your spine?" Batman asked, masking any emotion in his voice.

Danny started shaking again, probably thinking the worst. "They took the device off, and I had to get away before they put it back on after they worked out the kinks. I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

Yeah, Danny was thinking the worst.

Batman sighed. "Put your shirt back on, we're heading back to the Cave."

Danny was thrown through a loop. "The Cave!?"

Batman held him down from struggling. "The Bat-Cave. No one's there. Just calm down. I want to get your wounds patched up before they get infected."

Danny sniffed as he put his shirt back on. "Too late."

Batman immediately took off his glove, and felt Danny's neck, putting him on edge. He obviously didn't like anyone touching him there. But Batman did not care. Danny's neck felt almost normal. His exact temperature was 49.3. That meant Danny had a small fever, gradually getting worse.

"Danny, we need to get you back to the Bat-Cave." Batman said and helped the teen up, helping him walk back.

Earlier, Danny was ok. But now that he had been thrown through so many scenarios in the course of an hour, fatigue, fear, and starvation were slowly crushing him. It felt like the world's problems were on his shoulders and it was slowly getting heavier. He needed it gone.

Batman called in the Bat-plane. He knew Danny loved flying. It didn't matter what kind of flight it was, it always soothed the kid.

The jet was there in a few minutes, and Batman helped Danny climb into the seat next to him.

The teen was exhausted. The bags under his eyes were a lot more visible than they were a few minutes ago.

As they took off, Batman radioed Superman.

"Did you find Danny?" Superman immediately asked.

"Yeah. He's beat up pretty good, but I got him. We're heading back to Gotham." Batman briefed.

He heard Superman let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Give me updates on his condition when you can."

Batman nodded. "Will do. Batman out."

The Dark Knight took his hand from his com and focused on flying home.

Next to him, Danny's eyes had dropped considerably, but he refused to fall asleep. But that was a mission in itself. The plane was slowly lulling him into a blissful sleep. His eyes opened again, as he closed them a minute ago.

"You're exhausted, Danny. Go to sleep." Batman said.

Danny shook his head, too tired to say anything.

Batman sighed. "This is going to be a long night..."

It was a quiet fly home, and Danny continued to fight sleep. Batman continued to hope Danny would pass out. If he didn't, it would make it all the more harder for him to get the wounds patched up. He'd need to take Danny to the med bay. Before Danny was kidnapped again, the boy had a fear of places mildly similar to a lab, though he had been getting better. This probably set Danny behind by at least a year. And they didn't even know him for a full year!

Batman landed the plane in the hanger, and got Danny out. The hybrid was about to pass out, it was so obvious. So Batman had to take the teen's hand and lead him through the hallways, since Danny seemed incapable of doing that himself.

Right when the Dark Knight thought it wouldn't be that bad, since they were only a few yards away from the med bay, Danny stopped and Batman cursed.

The teen had a better sense of smell than most. He could smell the antiseptic in the air, even before they made it to the med bay.

"Danny, you have to go into the infirmary." Batman said gently.

Danny was wide awake now, and he out-right refused to go into that hell hole that caused him so many bad memories.

"This is going to help you. Work with me." Batman said and tried to tug Danny forward, but the halfa stayed rooted to his spot. He started shaking with fear, and started fighting against the older hero. He did a heck of a good job too, Batman had a hard time keeping the kid where he was.

Finally, he got a good pull and hooked his arm around Danny's waist and hoisted him into the air, and carried the struggling teen. Danny had started screeching things like 'no' and 'let me go', but the Dark Knight did not put him down. Danny kicked and hit Batman without any ghostly strength, but that didn't work. But he out-right refused to add too much strength to the point where he could do some serious damage.

The Dark Knight set Danny down on the bed once they were inside.

The hybrid immediately started sobbing in fear and his shoulders tensed until it hurt. Memories flashed in his mind and refused to go away. He felt Batman hug him again, and he clung to the Dark Knight with a vice grip. This was too much for his already exhausted mind and broken down body.

Batman felt extremely guilty for literally dragging the teen into the med bay, but the wounds were horrendous. They had to be taken care of, and most of the serum was in here. The dose he had in his belt would not cut it. The kid obviously feared for his life, and that could be a dangerous thing.

After a while, Danny calmed down to soft cries, but they did not cease. He was still frightened, and that was not going to help the Dark Knight one bit. Danny still held onto him like the scared child he was, and the Dark Knight needed to go get the antiseptic and the serum.

"You're going to have to let go." Batman whispered.

Danny shook his head. "M-Memories… L-Lab... _You little shit..._"

The older hero sighed. Every time he didn't need them, the memories showed up.

"I'm not going far. I just need to get a few things. You can watch me." Batman explained.

Slowly, Danny's grip became limp, and Batman pulled away. Danny watched him with a careful eye as Batman got everything. Gauze, alcohol pads, the serum, bandages, and a rag. (Hey, never know if he's going start bleeding again.)

The Dark Knight put all of his medical equipment on a metal tray next to Danny's bed. The metal tray clattered as the things were put on it, and Danny flinched visibly. Batman hated to see the strong kid that had looked death in the face so many times, so scared. It showed how easily someone can be broken. But it also showed that with a little help, the person can rise from the ashes and start again, just like a Phoenix.

Batman grabbed one of the alcohol pads and started wiping the wound on Danny's face, the burn. Of course, Danny immediately grabbed his wrist, trying to make him stop, but his mentor was patient and carefully pulled his hand away from his wrist. Danny's other hand gripped the bed with a death grip, and he tried to move his head away. Batman placed his free hand on the side of Danny's head to keep him still, both of Danny's hands tried to pry it away.

"This is going to hurt, but it's mandatory."

Danny stopped fighting, but held onto Batman's wrist with a varying grip, depending on how much it hurt. A few times, Danny started crying again. When he was done, Batman put the serum on Danny's burns and cuts. The bruises were going to have to heal themselves. The serum worked for open wounds, nothing else, sadly.

The wounds on Danny's face started healing, the effects of the ecto-ranium disappearing.

The older hero decided to do Danny's torso and back last, since it would the hardest, even though it was the one causing the infection.

The Dark Knight did the same thing he did to Danny's face, and applied it to his wrists and ankles. It didn't hurt as much as the teen's face had, but it still stung.

Then came his back and chest. Danny eased his shirt off his shoulders, and waited for the inevitable. Batman gently placed the alcohol pad on one of the points of the Y.

Immediately, Danny's hands had a vice grip on the Dark Knight's wrist, breathing heavily, eye's wide in pain and fear.

"Let go." Batman said calmly. Danny's grip became harder. One look into the teen's eyes, and the older hero knew the hybrid was not really with him. His mind was far away, in a place he did not want to be. Batman moved his free hand to lift Danny's chin so the teen was looking at his face, though he was unseeing to the things around him.

"Pay attention to my voice."

Worked every time. Danny started to come back.

"That's right. Pay attention." The Dark Knight urged.

After a while, Danny was completely back in the Bat-Cave.

"Danny, I want you to tell me about your last mission I sent you and the Team on." The Dark Knight instructed.

Danny started to, hesitantly, tell Batman about the fight against the Injustice League. Danny's grip on Batman's wrist loosened, and Batman started to slowly wipe the wound down. Of course Danny felt the pain, but he kept his mind on the mission, like Batman wanted.

The Dark Knight continued to quiz Danny all throughout wiping down his wounds, and putting the serum on. A few times, Danny almost fell back into a panic-state, but Batman caught it quickly, and brought him back. When he was done with that, the Dark Knight put some gauze around Danny's chest. It was easy going from there since the older hero continued to ask questions as he did the same to Danny's arms, which were badly bruised and scraped.

When he was done, Danny was exhausted again, and he had to help Danny out of the med bay. The tense teen slowly began to relax the farther away he was from the med bay.

Batman made Danny sit in a chair while he went and changed. When the Dark Knight came back, he was Bruce Wayne, and Danny Phantom was Danny W. Fenton.

The kid was only wearing a black short sleeved shirt that was now extremely baggy on the thin teen, and some sweats. His arms showed all the gauze that was on, and his face was still bruised.

Bruce led the tired teen to the elevator. "You wanna go to bed?"

The teen shook his head.

Bruce sighed. "You're exhausted and it's ten o'clock."

Danny continued to shake his head.

"When was the last time you slept?" Bruce asked.

The teen shrugged. Bruce rolled his eyes. It was amazing Danny was still awake, and moving.

"And why do you refuse to go to bed?" Bruce asked.

"I'm hungry."

Ah yes, the excuse. Bruce had to admit. It was simple but it worked so well.

Bruce sighed, and when the elevator opened, he led Danny through the dark halls and to the kitchen.

Alfred was there. "Good evening Master Bruce. Master Danny."

The butler stopped short, and looked at the beat up, scrawny, exhausted, mummified kid.

"I'll go get something for you to eat..." He said before beginning to work around the kitchen.

Bruce nodded in acknowledgement before setting Danny at the table.

Alfred got Danny some food, and the teen ate a small amount. His stomach couldn't hold so much food in one go.

After, Danny continued to refuse sleep. So, Bruce let Danny lay on the couch in the living room to watch TV. Danny was wrapped up in a blanket with a cold, wet rag on his forehead to reduce the fever. Of course the billionaire joined him. He sat at the end of the couch with Danny's head in his lap.

Over the course of thirty minutes, the two silently sat, Danny getting more and more tired each passing minute. You couldn't resist sleep forever.

When Bruce noticed that Danny didn't even seem aware of anything going on around him, he picked the bundled up teen, and headed for Danny's room. The exhausted teen passed out halfway there.

Bruce opened the door to Danny's bedroom, walked over to his bed, laid Danny down, and put the covers over him. Danny just happened to be set down in the middle of his stuffed animals.

That's right. He had them. But each one was of the thirteen Totems he had. They were symbolic, and Danny couldn't part with them to save his life.

For awhile, Bruce just leaned against the bed post and watched his adopted son. Danny's face was almost peaceful.

Almost.

There was something holding him back from getting a good night's rest. Bruce had no doubt it was his memories, and he sighed. The halfa was most likely going to wake up screaming later in the night, remembering very clearly the livid dream he had had. And you know what sucked the most? Before the G.I.W. kidnapped him, he had almost completely stopped having the nightmares.

Bruce sighed again, before ruffling the sleeping teen's hair some before heading to his room. Yes, he wasn't really tired, but he might as well get some. It was going to be a very stressful time ahead of them.

* * *

Bruce woke up when he heard Danny's scream, his very terrified scream. Immediately, he was up and running to Danny's room. When he came in, he expected Danny to be on the bed. The teen was in the bathroom, puking up the small amount of food he had in his stomach.

The billionaire was by the halfa in an instant. After Danny had stopped heaving, Bruce wiped his mouth with a rag, since Danny had immediately started sobbing. Expectantly, I might add.

Bruce picked up the kid and brought him back to his bed. Danny was going on into very vivid detailed recount of his nightmare, though sometimes Bruce lost him through his sobs, but he got enough.

Danny's nightmare was of the G.I.W. getting him again, along with the Team and the entire Justice League. The agents killed the humans, did experiments on the ones with powers, causing them to die too, and Danny was the only one who lived, to have more experiments done to him. (Of course there was a lot more details to that, but I'm not going to type that since it's very… graphic.)

Bruce whispered comforting words in Danny's ear, and rubbed his arm. Danny was completely different from the person he was three weeks ago. Compared to three weeks ago, it was easy. Now they'd have to start all over. At least Bruce didn't have to completely regain the boy's trust again.

Bruce laid Danny down, and the hybrid grabbed the first animal he could; Isis. Immediately, Danny's skin iced over, his tears froze on his face, and he started to fall back asleep. Bruce sat next to him, running his hand through his adopted son's hair. Once Danny was completely and utterly unconscious, ge grabbed the teen's laptop and began hacking into the G.I.W. facility computer.

Reason #1 was to look up everything they did and get them shut down.

Reason #2 was to look up everyone involved in Danny's torture so the very ticked off Dark Knight could visit each and every last one of them personally.

* * *

**If anyone wants to listen to that song, go to YouTube and type in 'Balto Who I Am' and click the one by 97Ventus. It's an amazing song.**

**Kadzait: You are FRIKKIN CRUEL!**

**So I've been told... -.-'**

**Kadzait: Can't you write something happy for once in your life?!**

**Those stories never turn out good with the way I write them.**

**Kadzait: *face-palm***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _JinxedCrisis, Juuchi Fuyu, and First Lady of the West._**

**Reviews:**

**Em: DADDY-BATS TO THE RESCUE! And, personally, I don't think Danny could even try to do a Ghostly Wail with the amount of strength he has. But yes, the Wail is TOTALLY AWESOME. XD And Hahahaha! Yeah, Danny needs some good things in his life right now. Will he get good things? Probably not. And oh shoot, that is a good idea! But I don't think he'd do it again! This takes place after De-Stabilized and I don't think he'd be stupid to do it again. But THAT WAS A FANTASTICO IDEA! And I love you too (in a not gay way)!**

**Sina Xiel: If I posted this too early, you could-a just waited till you had enough sleep, you know that, right? XD Hope your headache went again! And I am 13 (between you and me)! And yes, that did mean he broke out, sleepy-head. XD**

**Kilppari: YOU'RE ALIVE! And I hope you did good on your exams (I'm homeschooled and don't have to take too many exams or standardized testing! WOO!)! Hahahahahaha! I loved your comments on all the chapters! And I have no idea why "Baby Cakes" reminds you of Vlad. Personally, it reminds me of Ember a little. And SOMEONE WHO APPRECIATES MY SARCASM! YES! And I am a girl! And I love you too (in a not gay way)! Hahahaha! A lot of people are gonna kill the G.I.W., including Batsy. He's ticked off. Go ahead and hit some League members. I don't care! XD And chill, just glad you're back! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Heh heh heh... I COULDN'T RESIST MY VERSION OF FAILSAFE! And I feel like that all the time... Hugging Danny would be awesome... **

**GreenDrkness: I try to be as unexpected as humanly possible. XD**

**KuriMaster13: I'm confused... Do you mean that in a bad way?**

**Hitomi-tama: Awww, thanks!**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! Come back to life please! XD And I pretty much stayed up half the night watching two movies: Anastasia and Peter And the Wolf. Both were good. I also had ice-cream and she made us salmon. I also showed her pictures of Batman antagonizing Superman. XD (Superman: Haha! You're greatest enemy is a clown! Batman: Your greatest weakness is a rock.)**

**Azorawing: He really does and WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FOR ONCE'?! (Kadzait: Dude, chill. Go back to looking at stuff for your birthday. Me: Ok... Let's hurry up and get this done. I HATE making wish lists.)**

**LeanneKS: You think this is the best version of Failsafe ever written? *dies of happiness* And Hahahaha! He escaped! Don't worry bout it! And for your questions: It really all depends on the length of the chapter. One time it took me 5 hours for 10 pages. And I update (in my time zone) at around 7:45 to 8 in the morning. And hahaha! I'm a morning person against my will. It sucks. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I hope this chapter answered your question but if it didn't, he escaped all by himself. And yes, he did think he was all alone. It was sad.**

**Heather: Yeah, pretty much. He wouldn't have showed up in Humanity and the other ones I skipped (I can't remember what they were) had him so little, it was almost like a cameo and that's no fun. XD**

**Bibbledoo: Don't know if you've read this far, but again, your reviews were HYSTERICAL and I enjoyed them thoroughly! XD**

**Lee: Awwwww, thank you thank you thank you! That means so much!**

**FareyaWH: Is that a good reaction? Please tell me that's a good reaction.**


	15. Disordered

**For all those who enjoy it, Danny angst chappie!**

**Kadzait: And for all those who don't...**

**Still Danny angst chappie...**

**Kadzait: *shakes head, hand over face***

**And will you people get out of my dreams when I'm half-conscious! I have nightmares bout you people flaming me or giving horrible ideas and just random reviews and I'm starting to lose it because I have to go to my email to find out which reviews I remember are only a dream and which are REAL! It's a pain! Thank you for letting me rant.**

* * *

Ch.14: Disordered

**Mount Justice: October 23, 17:21****EDT**

The Team stood or sat around quietly. Megan was slowing stirring a spoon in something she was cooking absently. Kaldur was looking down at the ground, deep in thought. Wally was sitting on a barstool, head in his arms, one had a cast on it. Artemis was leaning against a couch, just as deep in thought as Kaldur. Superboy and Robin were sitting on the couches, both looking at the floor. Danny was actually sleeping on the unoccupied part of the couch, mumbling in his sleep, and every once in a while shifting, the dark circles under his eyes showing.

When the Ghost Boy had been reintroduced to his teammates, it quickly went from joyous to stunned when they saw how bad he had been beat, and how scared he had become again. The teens had spent a lot of time together, trying to get Danny out of his hole. Because he had known them before, it was easier to help him out, but it was still slow.

Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado watched the solemn teens from the training room and place where they had the Zeta-Tubes.

"Recognized. Batman; 02."

The Caped Crusader of Gotham walked out, and looked at the screens.

"How are they?" He asked, looking at the screen, at each face.

"I am still shaken by what you and I wrought. One can only imagine how these youths fair." Martian Manhunter said, gesturing to the screen widely.

"I know the virtual reality training simulation went… badly. But I had hoped the Team would have rallied by now, not including Danny." Batman said.

"Trauma tends to linger, as I know you know, my friend." Martian Manhunter said. It was strange seeing his leader showing emotion.

"Black Canary?" The Dark Knight asked.

"She has her work cut out for her. How is your work against the GIW?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"The organization itself is in the process of being nullified."

"And the health of the members you found?"

"They'll be fine...in a couple months."

* * *

Martian

Superboy sat in a green armchair, across from his trainer. They were in a room with a waterfall trickling down behind him. In a way, it was soothing. No one else was there and they sat in silence.

"I can only imagine how devastating it was. Losing your friends, in essence, your family." Canary started out gently, and continued. "Convinced all the time it was completely real."

Superboy's fists balled up.

"I'm sure it must have been horrible for you. I understand. You're Superboy. You're not supposed to have feelings of sadness or vulnerability-"

Superboy stood up angrily. "You don't know what I feel!"

The clone stalked towards the door.

"Connor!"

The teen continued walking. "Just leave me alone!"

The doors shut and Canary leaned back.

**Metropolis: October 23, 17:28****EDT**

In Metropolis's park, people were enjoying their day. Families spent time together, couples made out and showed other signs of affection, and friends hung out and did stupid things like friends do. Then their normality (like always) was vanquished when a portal opened up and a ship holding five strange people came out.

Their leader had dark skin with amber eyes. He had a black suit on with green designs that lit up, a helmet matching. He also had a green cuff on one hand.

There was also a small, lanky bow dressed as a cowboy with a black shirt, white jean looking pants with two gun holsters with actual, futuristic guns in them, a black belt with blue, lit up designs, a black cowboy hat with a blue strip, and a brown cape of some sort. His hair was a dirty blonde and had violet eyes.

The only girl had black hair and violet eyes. A silver band with a pink gem in the center was on her head in her hair. She wore neon pink, futuristic earrings, a long pink shirt with a black belt, black pants, pink boots, and a shawl of some sort that was draped around her shoulders, showing off some skin, and hung around her neck tightly.

Another guy had black hair and very light blue eyes. He had a loose black jacket with pink lines, black pants, a red sash belt, another belt with yellow squares, gloves, and a red helmet with yellow line.

The last teen was a big dude. He had long ginger hair and pure black eyes and tanned big dude had an animal skin vest that showed off his chest with strange violet-blue markings. He also had a black wristband, a black headband with a large black gem, green baggy pants, and black and white sandals.

The futuristic ship flew high in the sky.

"Hero Danjar!" The big guy said from the front, enjoying the view.

"Zon! Nos kemnos! Danjar tharan, thanka, tabore..." The cowboy started, but the strange device the leader held translated their language to English. "When can we see some cowboys?" The cowboy fan said excitedly.

The leader looked at him seriously. "Your obsession with the barbarians must wait, Serifan. Mother Box, please camouflage all extraterrestrial signals. Then scan the planet and advise."

The device, or Mother Box, made a strange sound. "What we seek is not on this world, let us…"

The Mother Box made another sound, cutting him off. He smiled at the device in his hand.

"The New Genesphere is on earth!" The girl exclaimed.

"Then we shall take her back! The Forever People will not be denied, and woe to anyone who stands in our way." The big dude said fiercely.

* * *

Superboy, after having his little therapy session, had stormed off to the garage. He hopped on his bike, and started for the exit. He stopped in front of the closed door, and got his helmet.

"Red Tornado, hanger door!" He said. The hanger door started opening, and Superboy started to put on his helmet, but Sphere rolled in front of him, blocking the exit. Wolf walked up next to the Kryptonian, ready to follow. Sphere beeped at him.

"Sphere, out of the way!" Superboy said.

Sphere beeped and started making motor noises, then it transformed into a futuristic bike.

Superboy and Wolf both sat there, staring at Sphere, with shocked expressions. It was camera worthy.

Next thing anyone knew, Superboy had gotten on, and Wolf sat in front of him. The teen drove the bike forward, and then Sphere floated into the air, much to Superboy's pleasure.

Batman ran down the hanger doors and watched as he left. Red Tornado walked up behind him. The Dark Knight pressed his com.

"Superboy, return to Cave."

He heard his voice echo. He looked down beside him. Superboy's com laid on the ground, abandoned. The Caped Crusader picked it up and sighed.

* * *

The water continued to trickle from the natural waterfall in the specific room where the kids and Canary would discuss the trauma of having your friends die horrific deaths, and their own horrific death. Artemis now sat where Superboy used to, Canary across from her.

"Look, me dying during the exercise might've started things going south but I was Coma Girl. Missed out on all the fun on forgetting it wasn't real, so no trauma. No need for the shrink wrap." Artemis said.

Canary remained cool, calm, and collected, like always, even if Artemis was being a bit stubborn.

"You're too tough to need help." She said. (No need to sugar coat things there, Canary.)

Artemis brought her feet up onto the armchair. "Whatever, maybe."

Canary leaned forward. "Or maybe too tough to admit you need help. Artemis, it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends."

The archer gripped her arm. "I know that."

Canary was not convinced. "But you still keep secrets from them."

That sent Artemis through a loop and she jerked forward. "You won't tell them! You can't!"

Canary didn't seem startled with the girl's outburst. "I won't."

Artemis calmed down considerably.

"But you should. You can start by admitting you're not really Green Arrow's niece." Canary suggested.

Artemis scoffed. "Yeah right. Can you imagine what Wally would do with that?"

Now that was very intriguing to Black Canary. "Interesting… So, the person you're most worried about is Wally."

Artemis gave a small glare, but didn't say anything, but she thought of a quick cover up. "No, but Danny isn't too trusting."

Canary leaned back. Danny was almost always involved with the subject changers. It was actually kind of funny.

"Danny hides because he thinks he needs to. His mind is always on survival mode. But Danny's also very forgiving and willing to give second chances. But this session is not about Danny. It's about you." Canary said.

Artemis sat, deep in thought.

**Eastern Seaboard: October 23, 18:04****EDT**

Superboy and Wolf were carried over the rocky ocean by Sphere, and they were enjoying the moment.

"Let's see what our boy can do!" Superboy yelled excitedly.

Wolf barked in agreement and Sphere did a flip. As they finished, Wolf started barking and another futuristic aircraft cut them off.

"Wow!" Superboy jerked Sphere just in time to avoid crashing.

Superboy looked at the strange people in front of him weirdly. They looked ready to fight.

"Return the New Genesphere and the rest of the technology you have stolen from New Genesis, human." Their leader said.

"Who are you?! What do you-"

"Let's keep this simple!" The big dude said, and pointed to Sphere. "That belongs to us! Give it back!"

Wolf growled, and Sphere beeped.

The strange teens got up, ready to fight, but the leader's strange device made some sounds, and he got up.

"Forever People, stand down! This one did not steal the New Genesphere! He saved it from the real thieves!" He informed.

The big guy went from 'I'm going to rip you apart!' to 'I couldn't kick a puppy to save my life!' in less than two seconds. Superboy assumed he was bipolar.

"Apologies! The Forever People embrace you as a friend, ally, and worthy warrior!" The ginger said.

Superboy was completely annoyed. "You're kidding right?" Wolf sighed in desperation.

* * *

Canary stared at Kaldur, who was more willing to admit his feelings than the last two.

"I was the general, but behaved like a soldier and sacrificed myself. I am not fit for command, and must resign as team leader." He admitted sadly.

Canary looked at him calmly, and in understanding. "Who do you recommend to take your place?"

Aqualad had to think about this one. "Artemis is too raw and untrusting. Kid Flash too rash and impulsive. Miss Martian remains too eager to please. Superboy carries too much anger. Danny is too traumatized and shy, and mood swings are common among him."

Canary saw he left out one person. "Making Robin the logical choice."

Kaldur did not like that decision. "But he is so young."

Canary leaned forward. "Kaldur, you're all young."

Kaldur looked down in despair. "I cannot shift this burden to him, not yet."

Canary leaned back again.

"It appears I must withdrawal my resignation." Kaldur stated.

* * *

Superboy, Wolf, and Sphere flew side-by-side with the strange teens that were bipolar in his opinion.

"The Forever People!?" Superboy asked as they flew.

"We're young gods, new gods!" The big dude said.

"Right…"

"They call me Serifan." The cowboy wannabe said tilting his hat.

"I'm Dreamer!" The girl said, and pointed to the boy with teal eyes. "This is Moonrider!" And then she pointed to the last of the five. "And our leader, Vykin."

The big dude thought for a moment. "I am named for an animal that does not exist on this world. But you may call me… Wolf!"

Superboy raised an eyebrow and pointed at his animal friend. "That's Wolf." He deadpanned.

Wolf had the same deadpan look as his human friend.

"Ah, Bear then! Bear is even better!" The big guy said.

Superboy nodded, kind of weirded out. "I'm Con- Superboy!"

Vykin nodded, and held up his device.

"This is Mother Box, the living computer." Mother Box made a few noises. "She has tracked technology stolen from our home world, New Genesis. And she has found our rescue drill, there."

The teens flew towards the city looming ahead.

The Forever People drove until they were above the city. "It is beneath us, eighteen meters underground."

Superboy looked down, and saw the barren landscape in the midst of a city. "That's a construction site, perfect cover for drilling."

Superboy looked around. "Especially with the Federal Reserve conveniently located across the street."

Superboy looked at the blank faces of the Forever People. His deadpan look was back. "The government keeps money there."

Serifan was all for it. "It's a heist! Come on, partners! Let's ride in there, guns a'blazin, and round up some outlaws!"

Dreamer looked from Serifan to Superboy. "He's watched a lot of earth westerns." She said.

"Yeah, well, there's a time to go in strong and a time to go in smart." Superboy said. (Wow, never heard anything like that come out of Superboy's mouth, especially with his impulsive anger.)

"It is your world, Superboy." Vykin said. "We shall follow your lead."

Superboy had to think for a moment about his new responsibility.

* * *

A bunch of thugs stood outside the area where their boss was drilling, when one thug's mother decided to drop in.

"Norman!"

The man in question, Norman, and his buddies turned to the old woman with guns up. Norman was utterly shocked.

"I brought you a jacket!" The old woman said.

Now he was just plain embarrassed. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

His buddies were blasted in the back with two blue beams. Norman turned around, gun ready to fire at Moonrider.

"Mom, get down! It's not-" Norman was completely caught off guard when his mother turned into Dreamer.

"…safe…"

Norman backed away, gun up and ready.

Vykin appeared behind. Norman's gun rebelled against him, moving to Vykin's movements. He fell down unconscious.

The thugs at the bottom of the pit were standing around, completely unaware of their comrades predicament.

That is, until Wolf, Bear, and Superboy jumped on the three, possibly breaking some bones.

Bear waved to the others as Superboy and Wolf ran ahead. Dreamer, Vykin, Moonrider, and Serifan jumped down, and stood by Bear's side.

Superboy looked to the Forever People and made the quiet motion and ran ahead with Wolf. The Forever People ran behind him.

Whisper A'Daire and "Ugly" Mannheim watched as their minions (I am not going to sugar coat) worked. Their minions were taking many bars of gold from the Federal Reserve.

"A billion in bouillon Ugly! The old creeps gear performed as advertised." Whisper said.

Ugly walked up behind Whisper with a smirk. (His name fits him) "Yeah Whisper. Gave me a score that tops than my old man. He never delivered this much to Inter-Gang."

As they watched, Vykin walked forward, ignoring Superboy's plea of staying quiet.

"I guess we decided on the direct approach after all..." The clone mumbled. Vykin stopped a few meters away from the crime scene.

"That drill and these carts are the property of New Genesis. You will return them, now."

Superboy and the rest of the Forever People walked up behind.

"Gold goes back too." Superboy said.

The minions looked to Whisper and Ugly. The girl had a sneer on her face.

"Interfere, and things get Ugly!" Whisper walked out of the way, and the fat guy walked up behind her.

"I'm Ugly." He said. (No kidding.)

A gun of some sort, most likely from New Genesis, appeared around Ugly's face, and he started blasting at the Forever People and their new friends. Vykin raised a rock shield, and pushed Superboy out of the way as four red disks appeared and shocked him. Vykin screamed, his friends too much in shock to do anything, and fell to the ground.

The teens jumped to the ground as more disks appeared. The disks decided to go to Bear. Serifan got up and blasted the disks before they could reach Bear though. Serifan blew the smoke out of the barrels before blasting more disks.

Moonrider blasted one of the four disks around Vykin, and then was blasted in the back. A disk stuck to his back, and a rock dome appeared around him.

The minions who have no social life what's-so-ever got out their guns too. Whisper walked forward, and got out two sticks, which promptly turned into red glowing whips.

Dreamer got on. "These weapons aren't from New Genesis. They are of the enemy."

"What enemy?" He asked.

"_The_ enemy. The gods of anti-life. These weapons are of… Apokolips." She explained.

Bear charged forward at the minions of Inter-Gang. The minions touched the ground with glee. The dirt under Bear turned to quick sand and he fell in.

Vykin continued screaming. Serifan blasted the disks with his guns, finally setting his leader free.

* * *

Canary looked at Wally seriously. The teen had his legs thrown over the back of the chair, looking at her upside-down, and had a bowl of popcorn on his torso.

"So, you want me to believe after everything you went through, including your own death from fiery explosion, you're peachy." She dead-panned.

Wally kept eating his popcorn, happy as can be. "I'm fairly certain I never used the word peachy, but I think you got the gist."

Canary just watched as he threw popcorn in his mouth. "So, you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis's death?"

Wally choked on his popcorn, and sat up straight. "I'd rather talk about you, babe."

Canary watched, un-amused, as Wally threw more popcorn in his mouth. "Wally, you're in denial."

Wally put his arms behind his head. "I'm comfortable with that." (And that is why denial is not just a river in Egypt...)

* * *

Whisper jumped in front of her minions, and started throwing her whips out. Vykin raised a rock shield, letting the red whip hit that instead.

"The cons of this fight are they favor their weapons. We must bring them into the open." Superboy said.

Bear pulled himself from his prison, and ran to where Moonrider was trapped. He pulled away some of the rocks and helped his friend out before running off with everyone else.

"More room at the top!" Superboy shouted, trailing behind after the Forever People with Wolf by his side.

"They're getting away!" Whisper yelled, and cracked her whips. Fire flew forth.

Bear stood at the hole and had launched everyone up. He had just sent Dreamer when the plumes of fire started flying forth. Superboy hopped in front of Wolf and took the beating of the flames, as Wolf was launched up after the Forever people.

When he was done with his beating, he and Bear both launched themselves up and out. Superboy landed in front of Vykin, who looked at him seriously.

"I have no wish to prolong this battle." The leader said.

The drill came out of the ground. The Forever People, Superboy, and Wolf had to get out of its way. The drill stopped and the drill opened up to reveal a yellow beam. The minions, Whisper, and Ugly walked out of the hole.

"Finish him…" Ugly sneered.

"Fear not, she will protect us." Vykin said. Wolf started snarling at the villains in front of them.

"Who? Dreamer?" Superboy asked, but Sphere flew up behind.

"The New Genesphere." Vykin said.

Sphere flew forward, ready to have guns A'BLAZIN!

"Cool." Superboy said, and then realized something. "Wait, Sphere's a she?"

Sphere was blasting at the minions, Whisper, and Ugly. It was an amusing sight.

"It it time." Vykin said.

Superboy turned to them. "Time for what?"

Vykin wordlessly held up Mother Box. The Forever People held up their hands.

"Tarru!"

The Forever People were encased in a golden light and they transformed into the legendary Infinity Man.

Infinity Man started to walk forward. Superboy followed with his eyes. "Ok, that's… new."

The minions had their focus on Sphere, but it quickly turned to the robot looking giant. Two touched the ground and made quick sand. Instead of sinking, through, like they thought, Infinity Man walked on the air above it. A beam was sent forth from Infinity Man's eyes, taking out the minions weapons.

Whisper, a minion, and Ugly ran up to face him. One minion shot two blasts, but Infinity Man merely stopped them, and sent a wave blast from his hand, sending three minions and Ugly into a wall, leaving Whisper.

The woman shot her two weapons forward, and Infinity Man grabbed the end. He shot another blast from his eyes, knocking the weapons from her hands and destroying them. Infinity Man shot another wave like blast, and sent her flying like a ragdoll.

Whisper watched from her spot as the minions and Ugly got back up. A portal opened up, and the minions and Ugly started walking for it.

"Ugly, wait!" Whisper yelled, and ran forward, but the portal closed, and a rope wrapped around Whisper.

She struggled but it was useless. Another portal opened up under the drill, and it disappeared into it. Then, Infinity Man was encased in a golden light, leaving the Forever People in his wake. The five teens walked up to a stunned Superboy standing by Sphere and Wolf.

"What was _that_?" Superboy asked.

"Infinity Man. We merged to become part of the source and greater than the sum of our parts." Dreamer answered.

Superboy crossed his arms. "Glad my team's not that close."

"Lower beings tend to fear intimacy." Bear said, crossing his own arms.

"None of this makes any sense." Vykin said, gaining everyone's attention. "How are these humans acquiring technology from both New Genesis and Apokolips?"

They all walked up to Whisper, giving her the look.

"I'm not talking."

Dreamer uncrossed her arms. "You were not asked." The girl put her hands to her head and her eyes glowed completely violet.

A fog-like mist came from Whisper's head and morphed into a picture of a man that had a completely deformed face, and was covered in a red robe. The man laughed and smirked.

The Forever People were in complete shock.

"Desaad…" Dreamer said. They had completely forgotten Superboy and Wolf had no idea who they were talking about.

"Look, I've been remarkably patient. You know, for me? What is going on?" Superboy said. Wolf and Sphere both agreed on the 'being patient' part.

Vykin and Dreamer shared a look, and Vykin nodded. Dreamer put her hand to her head again and her eyes glowed. A picture appeared in front of Superboy and Wolf.

"New gods come from two worlds at war."

One world was an inviting blue color. The other was an menacing blood red.

"Those of us from New Genesis are gods of life, freedom, and the source. Our enemies from Apokolips are gods of anti-life, slavery, and degradation."

Dreamer turned the picture to the man in the robe.

"This is Desaad, god scientist and chief torturer of Apokolips. His experiments are pure evil. His works; abominations. His master…"

"Unspeakable." The Desaad picture said and laughed. Dreamer made him disappear.

"He is seriously creepy." Whisper commented.

* * *

"Hurting? Try traumatized." Robin started out.

Canary was just happy he was willing to ask for help, unlike Superboy, Artemis, and Wally. She said nothing as Robin continued.

"I finally become leader and wind up sending all of my friend's to their deaths. I-I know I did what I had to, but I hated it. When we started this team, I was desperate to be in charge. Not anymore. And that's not even the worst of it. You can't tell Batman." He said quickly.

"Nothing leaves this room." Canary reassured.

"I always wanted, expected, to grow up and become him. And the hero bit, I'm still all in. But that thing, inside of him, the thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission, that's not me. I don't want to be _the_ Batman anymore." Robin explained.

* * *

The Forever People were in their ship, and Superboy was in Sphere. Mother Box made a weird sound.

"Mother Box says there's a large stash of Apokoliptic technology inside." Vykin informed.

Superboy turned to the hanger they were at. He turned on his thermal-red vision. He found nothing.

"Infrared vision shows no heat signatures, even so…" Superboy trailed.

The Forever People, Superboy, and Wolf decided to go in anyways. They treaded carefully though.

Norman and his buddy walked into the hanger and looked around.

"Still no heat signatures, place is defiantly deserted."

Norman and his buddy turned into The Forever People, Superboy, and Wolf.

As they came back to their normal appearances, the lights turned on, scaring everyone. More minions surrounded them.

"Though I could be wrong…" Superboy commented.

Ugly walked forward. "This tech-mask's heat signature visor filters out illusions. Gotcha." Ugly said and let the bullets fly.

Moonrider somersaulted out of the way, and fired his blue beams at the minions. He sent them into the roof.

Bear and Superboy attacked with brute force, and Serifan shot his guns. He was so busy he didn't see one minion come up behind him. Wolf lunged at the minion and sent him rolling.

Vykin tried to use his powers, but they weren't working. "These weapons resist my magnetic power. We will soon be overrun. It is time."

Vykin and Dreamer ran away from the oncoming minions, and regrouped with the other Forever People.

They all got in a circle with the Mother Box in the middle.

"Tarru!"

They all merged and started to become Infinity Man.

One of the minions by Ugly opened up to reveal a robot. Desaad stepped out of his hiding spot.

"Now mortal, deliver the Father Box." Desaad said, handing a darker version of Mother Box to Ugly.

As Infinity Man became whole, Ugly threw Father Box. Infinity Man went from golden like the sun to red like blood. Wolf stood next to Superboy and growled.

"That can't be good…" The teen mumbled.

Desaad smirked. "Kill the boy, and his little dog too…"

Infinity Man set his eyes on Superboy, and he plus Wolf backed up some as Infinity Man came forward. Infinity Man blasted Superboy outside, right next to Sphere. Superboy used Sphere to get up. Wolf jumped from the hole in the wall and ran up next to his friend. They watched as Infinity Man opened up the wall and walked out.

Superboy got in a defense position. Sphere made some noises.

"Good… uh, girl." Superboy said, and Sphere went back to her sphere-ific shape. "We'll take them down together."

Wolf growled, and Sphere rolled away. "Yeah, can't really blame ya…" Superboy commented.

Infinity Man stopped in front of the wolf and the teen, and brought his fist down. Superboy and Wolf jumped out of the way, just in time.

* * *

Megan sniffed in her chair across from Canary. "It was all my fault. Hello Megan, who else can take a simple exercise and turn it into a nightmare that terrorizes everyone she cares about?"

Megan went from green to her human disguise.

Canary was shocked. "You've turned white."

Megan gasped and stood up, looking at herself. "No! Oh, you meant Caucasian. Yeah, I'm fine being Megan, but I can't be trusted to use my other powers."

She said, sitting down again. "M'gann, you're a Martian. Not using your natural abilities is like me refusing to speak. Which, by the way, I tried for a while after my very first Canary Cry and nearly deafened my entire first grade class. So I get how you feel, but not being yourself is never the answer and won't make your feelings of guilt go away. Learn from what happened. Your uncle would be happy to train you."

Megan looked up in hope.

"Practice until you gain control and regain your confidence." Canary instructed.

The two sat in a comfortable quietness.

* * *

At the same time, Superboy was being thrown into an airplane. He gasped as Wolf jumped up and got punched, being thrown into him, letting out a loud whine. Superboy put Wolf down and jumped over him and ran to Infinity Man. Superboy grabbed a piece of the airplane before throwing it at the large robot looking thing, who merely blasted it to dust.

Infinity Man's hand glowed before the airplane flew into the air and was thrown onto the two friends. Infinity Man threw the plane away and grabbed Superboy, picking him up. Superboy struggled in his grasp.

Desaad and Ugly walked out of the hanger to watch. Desaad smirked at his new minion. "Infinity Man is now my… My master's weapon."

Ugly gave a skeptical look beside him. "Why doesn't he get it over with?"

Desaad chuckled. "I am not one with getting it over with. Father Box knows my… proclivities and programmed Infinity Man accordingly."

Wolf got up and snarled before jumping at Infinity Man. He easily swatted the canine away. He punched Superboy into the ground and was about to smash him, but Sphere rolled up and jumped onto Infinity Man's head, attaching herself to him. In a moment, Infinity Man was back to golden as the sun.

Desaad watched in horror. "Attack! Attack while you still can!" Desaad screamed. Ugly ran forward to listen to his master's orders.

Sphere made handlebars at the very top.

Superboy smirked. "Sphere, you are beautiful!" Superboy jumped up and grabbed the handlebars. He turned Infinity Man to the oncoming minions.

"Open fire!" Ugly shouted, and his minions did as he was told. Infinity Man's arm blocked the rays and bullets sent at him, still under Superboy's controls.

"Our turn." Superboy said, and let out a golden beam.

He grabbed Ugly and brought him closer with a smirk.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." He commented and threw Ugly into the air before he blasted his shirt off (I'm scarred for life now) and his weapon off. Ugly landed in Infinity Man's hand.

"Now that's ugly." Superboy said sarcastically.

* * *

Danny was leaned forward and looking at the ground tiredly, a blanket around his shoulders. He had woken up from his nightmare and had been sent straight to Canary. The woman in question waited patiently for Danny to say something. It took some time, but Danny finally thought he had the right words to say what he wanted.

"Before I was sucked into the exercise, I was running. Everything hurt and was bleeding, but I knew I had to get back home." His words were slow, choosing every word carefully. "The next thing I knew I was in a snowdrift. I don't know what came over me, but I turned around and blasted a spacecraft. Then Megan's telling me Artemis is dead."

Danny's lip trembled, and Canary put a comforting hand on Danny's knee. He didn't look up.

"The series of events following were traumatizing. I lost all my friends and Runner. I hate to say it but losing him was the hardest." Danny choked on a sob.

"Danny, Runner is a part of you. It must've been hard knowing he was gone." Canary said.

Danny nodded. "It was. I was hysterical, trying to find him, trying to get comfort that he wasn't really gone. The other Totems were just as scared as I was. Runner is different. He's a Negative Totem, unlike the Positive Totems. He doesn't turn white. He turns black. But the other Totems were ok with that and he was their friend. Losing him rattled me and the others."

Canary was confused. "A Negative Totem?" She asked.

Danny nodded. "When the animals transform, they're more of my embodiment then when they're not. Lone, Runner's other form, represents loneliness, hence his name. Loneliness is the greater of two evils. His opposite is accompaniment, but I've never known Company."

Canary was still confused. "Why are you alone?"

"I don't feel loneliness with everyone around me. I'm alone because I'm the only halfa who's a hero, who's felt the pain of loss, true loss. That is the deciding factor. Lone is hardly ever an embodiment except for few special cases though, like me." Danny explained.

Canary nodded catching on. "He must be really special."

Danny nodded. "All of them are. And it scared me knowing he was gone. And when I woke up, he was there again. Everything hurt, I was lying in the clearing I had run into before I was in that snowdrift, and it was all so confusing. It's like trying to find a way out of a maze that has no exit. Everywhere I turned, something new jumped out at me. I couldn't get a break. I wanted it to all stop and go away."

Danny sighed again, and rubbed his face. "I wanted to run. I wanted to leave. I wanted to be with you guys, or my thoughts of you guys anyway."

Canary remained calm, knowing he meant committing suicide.

"The voices didn't help."

"What voices?" Canary asked.

Danny shrugged. "The one's in my head. They don't like me all that much."

Canary tensed. "What do they say?"

Danny leaned back in the chair and leaned on his side, legs to his chest. "They just repeat things they've heard. They yell at me when I'm alone. Bruce has caught me saying the things they say to me. I don't mean to. My lips just start moving and then Bruce is asking me why I'm saying such things."

His eyes closed and his head drooped. Canary got up and pulled the blanket closer around him. "Go to sleep Danny. I'll be back later to check on you."

Danny hummed in response and the heroine walked to the door. She opened it and then closed it, but didn't leave the room. She leaned against it, looking at Danny.

For a few minutes, he didn't do anything. Then he started mumbling but it increased in volume as time wore on. She couldn't stand hearing what he said.

_"Get in the corner, you little shit... I'm gettin' the whip, you little shit... Stop screaming, you little shit... You don't feel pain, you little shit... Stop crying, you little shit... You don't have emotions, you little shit..."_

* * *

Superboy, still controlling Infinity Man, walked forward with Ugly still in his hand. The minions were now running away. He blasted three of the minions, tearing their shirts and getting rid of their weapons. He stopped in front of them, and dropped Ugly.

The lead minion looked at his master.

"Desaad," He mumbled.

His master was not happy with him.

"All will suffer. All will suffer!" Desaad yelled and threw something at Infinity Man but the robotic figure blasted it. An explosion went off, and Infinity Man started separating. Superboy fell, still atop Sphere.

The Forever People groaned as they got up. Wolf ran up and picked up the Father Box and easily broke it by smashing it with his teeth. Superboy got up and placed a hand on Sphere, who was badly damaged.

"She's… hurt."

Vykin walked up to him. "The damage may be beyond repair, but Mother Box will try."

Vykin placed Mother Box on Sphere. The effect was immediate, and Sphere came back to uhhh… her normal self.

Vykin looked at it sadly. "The healing process has begun, and it will be completed on New Genesis."

Superboy whizzed around. "Sorry, what?"

The other Forever People walked up.

"We thank you for your help Superboy, but we must take the New Genesphere home now." Dreamer explained.

Superboy stayed firm. "No, no way!"

"Why should we leave her with you? To us, she lives! To you, she's merely technology!" Serifan said.

Superboy was livid. "No! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?!" Bear questioned, crossing his arms.

Superboy stuck his hand out in a protecting manner to Sphere. "We've bonded, ok?!"

That shut them up.

Then they smiled.

Vykin stuck out his hand and Superboy took it. "You many keep her."

* * *

Superboy went back to the Cave with Sphere. Now, Red Tornado was scanning it.

"What do you expect to find, Batman? According to Connor, Sphere has proven quite useful. Wally has already renamed her 'The Super Cycle.'" Martian Manhunter asked. (Ah Wally, why?)

"By any name, the sphere merits further investigation. As does everything in Superboy's report. Speaking of, where is he now?" Batman asked.

* * *

Connor sat in front of Canary, head down in shame.

"Here's the ugly truth, I wasn't upset with Superman, Tornado, you, the whole League dead. Even though I didn't save Wolf, watched Artemis and Kaldur die, and abandoned M'gann, I felt… at peace."

Now this startled Canary.

"See, from the first moment I opened my eyes in that Cadmus pod, there's been one thing I wanted and feared: to know what it is to be Superman. And I knew, so I was happy. Everyone I care about, dead or traumatized, and I'm happy. How do I get past the guilt of that? How do I live with myself?" Superboy asked.

Canary leaned forward with a look of sadness and sympathy, and she placed a hand on his knee. "I don't have any easy answers, Connor. But one thing's clear, admitting it is the first step."

* * *

**I love it when Serifan mentions guns a'blazin.**

**Kadzait: Please don't do it please don't do it please don't it-**

**I'VE GOT MY GUNS A'BLAZIN! WOO-HOO!**

**Kadzait: She did it...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Sapphire Castor, BrownHair2918, Ferpet, Phsycotic Fruitloop _(Your name is awesome, dude),**

**And thanks to _BrownHair2918 and Hitomi-tama _for favoriting and following me in general!**

**Reviews:**

**Em: Oh, don't worry. Daddy-Bats is amazing like! XD AND YES! KLARION IS THE PERFECT EXCUSE! He's my excuse for one of my chapters in the future. XD**

**Kilppari: Don't worry too much. Daddy-Bats is gonna take care of Danny the best he can. :D And Alfred is not my best character and you are so right. He is half-warlock. We will view this Alfred-warlock-ness in future chapters. *evil smile* Oh yeah, I homeschool! And when I did go to school, up until 5th grade, I was always teachers pet. Now I'm the teacher's daughter. Every year. XD**

**Guest(1): Uhhhhh, actually, I already had most of these chapters typed out. I just needed to edit them. XD And thank you!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Well, you were probably ecstatic when Batman announced the health of the GIW members and the nullification of the organization.**

**KuriMaster13: Ok then... And yeah, things are getting better. AND YES THEY ARE! *parties***

**GreenDrkness: DaddyBats rules! And for Supes... Eh. Anyways, no. They never get arrested. But that would have been AWESOME. **

**Sina Xiel: You know what? Why don't we all just go with him? VIEWERS, AUTHOR, AND AUTHOR'S IMAGINARY FRIENDS UNITE! (Kadzait: You are NOT bringing us into this.) SO VIEWERS AND AUTHOR UNITE! *busts out bazooka* Let's do this. And hhheeeyyyy! *waves back***

**Azorawing: Oh... When said 'for once' you meant... Oh... I feel stupid... *chuckles nervously* Heh heh... Oops? My bad? I'll stop now... Anyways, YES, DADDY BATS IS A-RIPPING THE GIWs APART! IT'S AMAZING! And holy crap... You are so right about the song thing... I used to hate that song but I like it because of you! GOOD JOB! XD *claps***

**Supaherolena02: Yep! Danny's all good (well, at least on the road to recovery anyways...)! Any my grandma really is awesome. She rules. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Yeah, you're back! And DADDYBATS TO THE RESCUE! And yeah, he's a mess. All over again. And DaddyBats is frikkin scary when he's protective. And the reason Robin didn't go was because Danny was losing it, fast, and it was probably wise to approach him one-on-one. Two or more might've made him have another. And that would be bbbaaadddd. XD**

**Lee: Haha! Thanks! And no kidding... Bats is frikkin scary. *shudders***

**Bibbledoo: Your reviews were just lovely and I enjoyed them all! XD**

**LeanneKS: Hahahaha! I'm happy I could help! Captain Calm Down Kodi is at your service with awesome chapters (you might like some of my others)! Sculpting and sewing his cool. When I'm focused on a chapter, I have a drive to finish (unless I hate the chapter) it until it is finished! And nniiccceee! Yeah, I live in East TN (have fun trying to find me) and your welcome for updating every day! I like updating every day!**


	16. Secrets

Ch.15: Secrets

**New York City: October 31, 19:26****EDT**

At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, police officers and the sheriff were investigating the crime of the theft of the Sword of Beowulf. The officers were taking pictures and searching the entire building with dogs and all. Many police cruisers were parked outside, lights flashing.

"So the perp bypasses your alarm systemand disables every security camera in the place to steal a sword?" Detective Daniels asked.

The curator was not pleased that he called it _just_ a sword. "Not _a_ sword, Detective Daniels, _the_ Sword of Beowulf. It's priceless! Legends say it provides great power to the pure of heart. There's even an old English incantation that's supposed to summon the power! _Abannan Afol Beowulf_!"

Daniels wrote all of this down.

_Sword of Beowulf_

_Priceless_

_Great Power_

The Detective had second thoughts and crossed out 'Great Power'.

"_Great_, look the NYPD will do its best, but the thief is obviously long gone." Daniels informed.

"Let's not rush to judgment."

The curator and Daniels attention was drawled to the man ready to fight and out of sight on a pillar. He wore an evil smirk, his long black hair around his shoulders.

"Mediocrity such as this is never far from Harm." The man said.

More officers ran in, just as the man, Harm, jumped off the pillar and landed on the ground gracefully. He held a sword in its sheath. The sheath looked a lot like a hand, clutching the sword in place. Harm held it out in front of him.

"Freeze!

"Drop the sword!"

"Down on the ground!"

The officers yelled, pulling out their guns.

"Still, Harm should be grateful. Harm did need the words. _Abannan Afol Beowulf_." The man said. The hand on the sheath undid its hand around the priceless sword. The curator backed up, and Harm started slowly taking the sheath out. Golden electricity crackled on the blade. Then, quick as a snake, the sword was out, still crackling with the electricity. A light glowed from his chest, then down his arm to the sword.

Daniels gave a suspicious glance at Harm, who slitted his eyes in glee. He surged the power from the sword forward and it crackled on the officers standing around. All of them fell to the ground, leaving the curator vulnerable.

Harm stalked forward, the sword held nicely in his hands as he smirked. "How monumentally unsatisfying. Harm and the sword will require greater challenges."

A yellow glow was radiating right over Harm's heart. The curator backed away, afraid for his life.

"But the legend, only the pure of heart should be able to summon that power." The curator stated.

The Sword of Beowulf glowed brightly.

"The legend said the heart must be pure. It never said pure good." Harm said and raised his sword to the curator. It let out a loud flash of light, and the curator screamed.

Harm left the building, leaving the dead body of the curator. He easily cut through the caution tape, and looked at the city ahead of him. The area above his heart glowed again, almost in the shape of a skull.

**Mount Justice: October 31, 19:32****EDT**

Wally howled to the moon, dressed as a werewolf. His howling was God-awful. He looked to Wolf expectantly. Wolf remained laying on his side, eyes closed, sleeping. Wally gave him an annoyed look. "Really? You're not going to join in at all? What kind of wolf are you?"

"Wally, stop torturing him." Superboy said, as Megan wrapped bandages around Superboy's head to make his mummy costume. Danny was leaning against a wall, looking annoyed and tired.

"And us for that matter. Your howling sucks Wally. This is how you do it." Danny lifted his head and howled a real howl. Wolf actually woke up, looked at Danny for a second, and then joined him, earning a shocked gaze from Wally, and a winning smile from Danny.

"How did you do that?!" Wally shouted.

Danny gave him a blank look. "Dude, two of my Totems are two wolves. Are you _seriously_ asking me that?"

Wally glared at him, and Wolf actually snickered at Wally's expression before laying back down.

Megan giggled at the boy's antics, before redirecting her attention back to Connor. "Hold still, please." She said smiling as she wrapped some more bandages around his head. Wally walked up.

"Megan, stop torturing_ him_. Awkward for him anyway, being a third wheel on our date." He said, whispering the last part to himself.

Megan looked at him seriously. "Wally, I invited the entire team to the dance. Zatanna, too."

Wally smirked. "Good, keeps us on the down low."

Megan gave him a hopeless smile. Superboy rolled his eyes, seriously annoyed. Danny was confused. "Who's Zatanna again?"

Everyone turned to him.

"Hello Megan! I can't believe we forgot! Danny never met Zatanna when we saved Red Tornado from T.O. Marrow!" Megan said.

Danny remained confused.

"Zatanna is Zatara's daughter, Danny. She's super hot and Robin has a serious crush on her." Wally informed.

Danny smirked. "Ooo, blackmail. Gotta love this."

Wally gave Danny a pleased look (they were kinda in a never-ending-prank-war), before smiling at Megan. "So, going as my favorite Martian?"

Megan smiled at him, before walking away. She turned around and turned her dress into a white, ripped wedding gown with a veil and white skin.

She let out a growl, before smiling and puttering her hands on her hips, looking for approval. Danny smiled, and gave a small clap.

"Wow, babe, eat my brains anytime." Wally said, putting his hand behind his head.

"Great minds think alike."

The four turned to Captain Marvel.

"Captain, you look terrific!" Megan complimented, even though Captain Marvel was wearing what he wore every day, all except his face which had a little bit of makeup to represent being a zombie. The Captain smiled and placed his fists on his hips.

"Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?" Megan asked. Captain Marvel turned confused, and Danny leaned against the table with a smirk. He knew what was to come.

"Well sure, I'm going with- I mean, you did invite the whole team, right?" Megan remained smiling. "Yeah, we'll all be at the dance! Don't worry about us, go. Have a good time at your party." Megan said, making Danny want to burst into laughter.

"Recognized. Artemis; B08. Zatanna Zatara; A03."

Artemis and Zatanna exited the Zeta Tubes, both dressed up. Artemis was dressed up as a vampire, and Zatanna was a witch.

"Oh, hey Zatanna. You look great." Artemis complimented the young magician.

"Oh thanks, you too!" Zatanna replied thoughtfully.

The two stopped in front Captain Marvel. "Oh, look, Zombie Captain Marvel, that's hilarious. Is the Justice League having a party, cause my dad didn't mention it." Zatanna said, and her eyes fell to Danny curiously as he smirked at Captain Marvel, but also was seemed very tense the minute she walked in.

"No, no, no, no, see I… Fine, I'm going trick-or-treating." Captain Marvel flew to the Zeta-Tubes.

"Recognized. Captain Marvel; 15."

Captain Marvel crossed his arms. "And I'm not sharing my candy."

In a flash, Captain Marvel was gone.

Zatanna and Artemis watched his as he left, weirdly. Then the two turned to Megan's laughing, and saw her trying wrap Superboy up.

"So, how long have Connor and Megan been a couple?" Zatanna asked, eyeing Danny again as he leaned against the wall, eyes closed, blocking everything from his mind.

Artemis laughed out loud. "Couple? No, they're not a…"

Her voice died in her throat as she watched the obvious lovers.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Megan asked.

Superboy smiled at her. "You are so making this up to me later."

Artemis started heading back to the tubes, obviously upset.

Zatanna caught up with her. "I-I'm sorry. It just seems so obvious. I-I didn't realize… Wait, the dance!"

Artemis turned away and crossed her arms. "Not in the mood. Course, sitting at home with my mom doesn't sound anymore appealing."

Zatanna smiled. "Well, there's another option."

Artemis looked at her intrigued.

"Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu." Zatanna said. A vortex appeared around the two girls, and changed them into their uniforms.

"Girls night out." Zatanna sang. Artemis smirked.

"So Danny, you coming to the dance?" Megan asked, gaining the other two girl's attention.

The Ghost Boy shook his head. "Nah, last night I kinda put Joker in a body cast because he pulled out his knife and I kinda freaked out because you know, I was… Well, you know…" Danny tried to explain, becoming more nervous as he kept going. His voice died in his throat as he trailed off.

Megan frowned. "Aw, I was hoping you would come. You haven't really been active outside the Cave lately…"

Danny frowned. "I know, but I'm just not ready… I dread school, and patrols are the only way I pent out my frustration, and I don't do that full time either because Batman's watching my bruises with a hawk's eye. He won't let me out."

Megan remained sad. "I wish I could do something. I don't like leaving you here alone. Not that you can't take care of yourself! I just don't like you being alone, that's all! Hey, why aren't you in Gotham with Batman and Robin?"

Zatanna was confused. "He knows Batman and Robin?"

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, Danny's Batman's second protégé, and Robin's Danny's younger adopted brother. Don't you watch the news?"

Zatanna shrugged. "I usually have better things to do than watch the news, and I don't really pay attention to League business anyways."

Danny rubbed his head, and gave Megan a small smile. "Batman and Robin are at a party. Neither wanted to go without me, but they have to keep up an image where we're from." He shrugged.

Megan remained frowning. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Danny nodded. "I'm positive."

Zatanna turned to Artemis. "Should we ask him to come along?"

Artemis frowned. "Then why call it a girl's night out?"

Zatanna glared lightly. "Come on, everyone else has plans and Tornado would bore him to death. It could be girl's night out and Danny." Artemis thought for a moment. "Fine, but only if he accepts."

Danny was awesome in Artemis's opinion. He was funny, caring, shy, kind, gentle, and thoughtful of others, but in a flash he could be the ultimate killer. She knew he would never turn on his friend's willingly though, that much was obvious.

The two girls walked up to Danny. His eyes were closed again.

"Hello Artemis, Artemis's friend. How may I help you?" Danny asked and turned to them, flashing a cool smile, even though his eye's showed his tension of the newcomer.

"Hi Danny, I'm Zatanna. I worked with the Team when you were… missing." The magician informed.

Danny nodded. "So, I've heard. What do you guys want? And why are you in your uniforms?"

Artemis put her hands on her hip with a smirk. "We're going for a girl's night out and wanted to see if you would come."

Danny gave a dead panned look. "So it would be girl's night out and Danny."

The two nodded. For a minute, he just stared at them. Then shrugged. "Ok, whatever. Batman will probably kill me later but that's to be expected."

The two girls chuckled.

**Manhattan: October 31, 19:57****EDT**

A graffiti-ed wall opened up to reveal a bikes whisked out. A green one, a black and white one, and a red one.

**Happy Harbor: October 31, 20:15****EDT**

Megan, Connor, and Wally walked among the many people at Happy Harbor High.

"Too bad the rest of the Team couldn't make it." Megan commented.

Connor scowled. "You've gotta be kidding."

Most of the teens here were dressed as someone in the league, or some other hero. To him, it was quite stupid. They even had some of the sidekicks, even Danny!

They met up with their friends Mal, Wendy, Karen, and Marvin. The girls were dressed up as Black Canary and Bumblebee. The boys were a weird version of Superman and Batman.

The two girls waved at the three and dragged the boys over to them.

"You look amazing!" Wendy complimented, taking Megan's hands.

"Who did your makeup girl?" Karen asked. Megan blushed at their compliments.

Mal walked up to Connor. "Burn victim?"

Connor wasn't as amused as Mal. "Mummy. You?"

Mal put his sunglasses down some, showing his eyes. "Superman, done right."

Superman Done Right was a t-shirt with his emblem, cargo pants, a leather jacket, combat boots, and a belt, with the sunglasses of course.

Connor scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that. I think he's too much of a Boy Scout to go out in public like that like that."

Megan turned to her friend in the werewolf costume, ignoring her boyfriend's last comment. "Wally, this is Wendy, Karen, Mal, and…" She was about to point to the boy in the Batman costume, but he was too busy doing something on his phone to notice.

"Ignore Marvin. He thinks we're being invaded by Martians." Wendy said, totally annoyed.

Marvin glared at her. "I never said that. It's just, reports are all over the inter-webs, and I'm not the only one getting them."

Mal, Wendy, and Karen's phones started beeping. They picked them up and checked to see what was on them. Soon, everyone else was doing the same.

"I mean, Martians aren't invading. It's just a prank gone viral. Right?" Marvin said.

A guy nearby, a teacher, wasn't very pleased. "Of course it's a prank. Ever hear of Martian Manhunter? Martians aren't hostile."

Megan smiled at him, agreeing. "Of course not."

* * *

"Computer, secure the room." Batman said, locking him, Robin, Red Tornado, Red Arrow, and Aqualad in the room.

"Secured."

Batman went straight to business with their top secret meeting. "I'll cut to it. Do we believe there's a mole within the Team?" He asked.

Aqualad stepped forward with his answer. "I am convinced there is none. When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sewing descent."

"His Intel could easily have come by comparing notes with the other villains working for the Injustice League." Robin said, and then he leaned back. "And think about it. If anyone on the Team was working with those creep-oids-"

"He or she would've betrayed us during our fight against them." Aqualad finished.

"I'm not convinced. Sure, you two and Kid Flash are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's not Green Arrow's niece." Red Arrow said.

Aqualad was in shock. "What?"

"Well yeah, in fact, she's related with-" Batman placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Enough. Artemis's relations may indeed make her a suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity. I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their 'weapon.' Connor could be the mole, and not know it." Batman informed.

"And what about Miss Martian?" Red Arrow asked, and went on to declare his suspicions. "She_ is_ Manhunter's niece, but he told Black Canary that he has a few _hundred_ nieces and the first time he met M'gann was five months ago, when she stowed away from his last trip to Mars to earth."

Aqualad stood firm. "This changes nothing. I have fought side-by-side with these people. None are traitors."

Surprisingly, Red Tornado stepped forward next. "I also have suspicions of Danny."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Red Arrow thought the same thing as Red Tornado apparently. "His case could be like Superboy's, be a mole and not know it."

Robin leaned forward confused. "But that doesn't make sense. Danny was captured _after_ we fought the Injustice League, and the people involved had nothing to do with it, or at least, that's what I'm aware of."

Red Arrow narrowed his eyes at the Boy Wonder.

"Exactly. The only people who really know where Danny disappeared to are Batman and Canary. No one else knows who took Danny. And he didn't have to be taken afterwards, because he was captured a first time, remember? He could've been the mole since Batman found him." Red Arrow hissed.

The room fell into silence, Batman glaring at Red Arrow.

* * *

The three teens driving motorcycles stopped in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"Whatever happened here is over. I want some action." Artemis said.

Danny rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Maybe you need to talk about Connor and Megan, or whatever." Zatanna said, turning her head towards Artemis.

Her reply was Artemis zooming away. "What I need is something to beat up."

Danny sighed. "That's one thing she and I have in common. We talk to nobody about our feelings. Well, actually, I talk to Canary and Batman but they're really the only people. Come on, Artemis is way ahead of us." Danny said and zoomed after his teammate, Zatanna behind him.

The three didn't see the man with four scars over his eye watching them with a sword in his hand.

A man held up a gun at a couple, ready to take their money.

"_Teah taht s'nopaew letam!_"

The gun in the man's hand heated up, turned orange, and burned the man's hand. He threw it away, and a dozen arrows pinned him to a telephone pole, hood up.

Artemis, Zatanna, and Danny drove by. The Ghost Boy stuck out his hand and just for extra measure put some sticky, ectoplasm around the man's body, just to make sure he would stay in his place.

As a robbery took place and the thieves exited, an arrow blasted the gun out of a man's hand. Another arrow hit the other guy's weapon, and as they drove by, Danny kicked one of the men out, and froze the other up to his neck.

Four men surrounded one girl, looking her up and down in her short-sleeve shirt and shorts.

"_Etativel reh_!"

The girl lifted up and out of the circle, to the guy's astonishment. The boys looked to the side and saw the two girls and the Ghost Boy. Artemis ran forward, and knocked each guy unconscious. (It was really funny.) As all the guys were knocked out, Danny floated off the ground, and grabbed the girl's hand and brought her back down to earth. She blushed at the teen, who smiled reassuringly.

They never noticed the one man with the scars watching them at all of their adventures.

"There were easier ways to take them." Zatanna said.

Artemis shrugged. "They had it coming. No harm done."

Just as they were about to get on their bikes, they exploded, Danny saving them from most of the blast with a shield. Danny made a quick grab for them, and dragged them out of the fire.

The teens quickly redirected their attention back to where they were a minute ago. A man with four scars over his eye walked out. "No indeed. Harm is not done. Much Harm left to do."

* * *

A little girl with white hair, pale skin, and grey eyes watched. She had a cloak like dress with the hood up, and wore a grey hair band. She also had shin high boots over pale blue stockings. Her silver pendent glistened in the moonlight.

From her view on the statue that hung over the city, she saw Harm and the three friends, a frown on her face.

* * *

Harm continued to walk forward. "The its cannot escape Harm."

Artemis got out her bow. Danny crouched low to the ground, hands alive with green ecto-energy.

"Escaping isn't on the menu." Artemis said, and shot a dozen arrows. Harm merely cut them in half. "Your arrows do not impress."

Zatanna got up. "Fine. _Etativel drows ot em_."

The Sword of Beowulf started to become orange, but Harm remained unimpressed. "Neither does its magic. Both must do better. Or suffer Harm."

Artemis growled. "We get it. Your name is Harm."

Zatanna shook her head. "Yeah, and when did we become 'its'?"

Danny glared. "Alright, let's see how you do with _my_ powers."

Danny shot forth a bunch of ecto-blasts, all deflected by Harm's sword. Harm looked amused, and impressed by Danny's display of power. When Danny saw Harm uninjured, hr froze the flames behind Harm. He put his arms in the air, and the ice followed, splitting into two different sections. Danny thrust his hands downward into each other, and the ice attacked Harm.

It looked like Danny had won, but Harm broke out of his icy prison, unscathed. Danny growled, his eyes becoming silver to Harm's amusement. In a burst of light, Danny became Natick, Wisdom the Wolf appearing behind him. Natick let out an inhuman growl, and Wisdom lunged forward.

Harm had to keep up with the wolf's speed. He was very impressed by this point. He got a lucky opening, and cut Wisdom's side. She let out a howl of pain.

Natick grabbed his side, but he was more worried about Wisdom.

"Come, Wisdom!"

The wolf ran towards him, and stopped in front of him. Danny placed his hand on the wolf's side, and immediately the wound healed. Wisdom disappeared, but Natick stayed, giving a very heated glare to the sword wielder.

"The ridiculous garb and route and entry skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow, Batman, and Zatara. Harm will study these three to learn methods for killing their mentors." Harm said and raised his sword, just as Natick growled.

"You threaten my family, you pay the price!" Natick screeched, his voice more than doubled. He let out a golden blast with intensifying power behind it. Harm put up his sword to block, but was being pushed back.

Zatanna shared his fury. "_Etativel drows ot em_!"

The sword squirmed in Harm's grasp. He smirked, but remained concentrated on Natick.

"It wants Harm's sword. Very well." Harm shot out of Natick's blasting range, and threw his sword at Zatanna's head. Natick grabbed her and sent her out of the way and near Artemis.

"Big mistake, Harmster!" Artemis shouted, and started shooting arrows. Harm grabbed the arrows, and threw them back at the two. They saw a girl with white hair and a silver pendent, gesturing for the them to follow.

"On second thought, running." Zatanna stated.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, to regroup."

The archer nodded and got up. "Where's Danny?"

The Ghost Boy, back to his original self, flew out of the fire. "I'm on it, Arty!" He grabbed the girl's arms and flew into the ally.

"_Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub_!" Zatanna shouted.

The fire around Harm flew up and around him, creating a circle and keeping him inside.

"Nice!" Artemis complimented, as she held onto Danny's arm for dear life. She screamed as he threw her on his back, to get a better grip on Zatanna.

The magician smiled at Artemis. "Thanks, something I've been practicing since Red To-"

Artemis saw something up ahead.

"Wait, who's that!?" Artemis asked, seeing the little pale girl.

Danny looked at her. "Do you honestly care right now?"

Artemis shook her head as Danny rounded a corner. "No!"

Danny nodded. "Good, cause we're going after her anyways!"

Danny stopped seeing the dead end.

"Dead end! Where'd she go?" Artemis asked.

The heard something and looked up. The girl was on top of the building, waving at them to follow.

"I like her already." Zatanna commented, before Danny took them up.

The Ghost Boy flew them up and let the two girls off.

"Thanks for the assist, but who are you?" Zatanna asked the girl.

"Secret." The girl said.

Artemis wasn't too pleased. "That won't cut it. We need answers. Do you know Harm? Does he have any weaknesses?"

Danny placed a hand on the archer's shoulder. "She can't say anything else."

The girl, who they all dubbed Secret at the moment, pointed to something. "Secret."

They turned around and gasped as Harm jumped up onto the building with a smirk.

"At least they make the hunt interesting." Harm commented as he walked forward, slashing his sword.

"He's fast, I'll give him that." Artemis admitted.

Danny made a dead panned look. "No. Dib. Sherlock."

Artemis rolled her eyes and turned around. She shot an arrow and water started streaming from the new hole in the water tank.

"_Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb_!" Zatanna shouted, and Danny made an ice slide to help her out a little. The water hit Harm square in the chest, and Danny froze the water.

The area around Harm's heart glowed, and the sword answered its call. It glowed and broke through the ice.

Danny, Artemis, and Zatanna started running.

"Where'd little Miss Secret go?" Artemis asked.

Danny saw her up ahead. "There!"

Zatanna was stumped. "Ok, these boots are adorable but for a chase scene, _Lacitcarp raewtoof won_!" The boots around Zatanna's feet changed as they jumped to the next building.

Harm was right behind them.

* * *

The kids of Happy Harbor High were dancing and having fun when the power went out.

"Hey!"

"What the heck?"

"Come on!"

"Everybody calm down! Probably just a blown fuse!" A teacher shouted. The emergency lights came on. Everybody started looking at their phones.

"Says here that Martians are taking New Haven and Providence." Mal said.

"Spotted in Happy Harbor too." Wendy commented.

The teacher from earlier walked up. "Guys, guys, it's a Halloween cliché!"

Karen tilted her head. "Meaning it happens a lot?"

They were cut off by the PA.

"_Attention. Homeland Security advises everyone to stay inside the gymnasium. This is not a confirmation of any alien invasion_."

Apparently 'not a confirmation' is a confirmation, because everyone in the gym went into hysterics saying 'I knew it', 'we're all going to die', and 'the aliens are going to eat us'.

"_We should call the Cave_." Megan said, looking to her friends.

Connor held up his hand. "_Wait_."

The teen walked forward. He switched his vision to x-ray and saw that there was one person not inside the gym, talking on the PA.

"_For your own safety, remain inside_." The person chuckled at their oh-so-hilarious prank. "Best Halloween prank ever!"

Connor turned to Megan and Wally with an evil smile. The Martian and the speedster shared a look.

* * *

The three teens slid back as they dodged another blast from Harm's sword. Harm threw a dagger, and cut Artemis's bow string.

"Hold him off while I restring!" Artemis stated.

Danny and Zatanna nodded and started battling.

Zatanna ran forward, but Harm merely kicked her out of the way. He had a harder time with Danny, as he _was_ trained by Batman. After a few minutes of fighting, Harm got one good kick and sent Danny across the roof.

Artemis ran forward, still not re-stringed, and started fighting. In the end, Harm had cut Artemis's bow in half, and pointed his sword at her and she took out a crossbow, aiming it right at him. "You wanna play without the toys?"

Harm took his sheath from his back. "It tries to bait Harm. Leave Harm weak." Harm put his sword in its creepy sheath and stabbed it into the ground with a smirk. "But Harm has no weakness."

Harm took off his trench coat, leaving him in nothing but his pants. He got into a defense position.

Artemis smirked and put her crossbow away, as her friends got up. She got ready to fight, just as Harm did. Artemis ran forward and started kicking and punching, but Harm easily moved out of the way of each attack.

Zatanna walked up to the sword, and tried to take it out of its sheath. "Zatanna, that sword is mythical. It will not be moved unless Harm wants it too." Danny whispered harshly, but Zatanna kept trying.

"So unfocused." Harm said as he continued to dodge every one of Artemis's attacks. "It struggles with inner demons and cannot fight Harm while fighting itself. Harm doesn't battle his demons. Harm embraces them."

Artemis didn't really enjoy his speech as Harm did. "Will Harm please shut up?!"

Zatanna tried another pull, and Danny was about to rip her away, but the sword shocked her. Danny caught her as she fell.

"Zatanna!" Artemis shouted. Her momentary weakness let Harm back hand her near Danny and Zatanna. "And it cares about others. Another weakness."

Danny growled as Harm picked up his trench coat and put it back on.

"The sword rejected its impure heart. It has not made the sacrifices Harm has to become pure." Harm said.

Zatanna looked to the side, and spotted something. "Look."

The other two looked to the side. Secret was waving for them, begging them to come.

"It's Secret. She hasn't led us wrong so far." Zatanna whispered.

Artemis grabbed an arrow, and threw it at Harm. Danny grabbed both girls' arms and gave them a boost. Smoke appeared around Harm, creating a barrier. He stepped through it and saw the three teens running/flying. He scowled in their direction. "The its think to escape Harm. But drawn near to home, such considerate its." Harm grabbed his sword before following after the teens.

Zatanna, Danny, and Artemis landed on a house across the street from Abel's House of Secrets.

"Uh, she's gone again! Now what?" Zatanna complained.

Danny sighed. "She's a spirit. Of course she can disappear into thin air. And this is the end of the line, I can totally pick you guys up and fly us out of here before Harm decides to catch up. Of course, you guys can totally go back the other way."

The girl's didn't have time to answer, as a blast made them separate. Harm jumped over the side of the building and landed in front of the teens, angry.

"This can be no coincidence. They alight on Harm's very roof. How did they know? Tell Harm, now!" Harm shouted.

The two girls were confused, and Danny stiffened.

"Wait, this is _your_ place!" Artemis shouted.

Harm was not happy with the answer. "No more games!" Harm stabbed his sword into the ground and shocked the three teens into unconsciousness.

Before Danny could pass out, he looked up and felt Artemis do the same. They saw Secret standing next to Harm, the man not noticing the small girl's presence, before they passed out.

* * *

A few teens tried to escape the gym.

"I have orders to keep everyone inside."

The teens turned to Marvin, dressed as Batman. He was dead serious as he continued. "Or do you freshmen's want to become Martian Chow?" The kid's headed back inside, not noticing Marvin starting to laugh.

"The Martians are coming! The Martians are coming!" Wally yelled, running up to Marvin. "Look out!"

Marvin jumped when Connor appeared right beside him. "They have disintegration rays!"

There was a blast, and Wally screamed before disappearing. Out of the smoke came a giant Martian, who looked strangely like Marvin the Martian from Looney Tunes. It walked forward with glowing green eyes. Marvin gasped and possibly wet his pants. The Martian let out a shriek sounding a lot like Godzilla.

Connor pushed Marvin to the school. "Run Marvin, I'll hold him off!"

Connor ran forward but was lifted into the air. The Martian slammed Connor into the ground, a wall, then the ground again right next to Marvin's feet, dead.

Marvin screamed and ran inside the building. Connor got up and laughed as he watched him go. The Martian came up behind him, and turned back into Megan. Wally walked up next to Connor. The Kryptonian looked at the two. "Come on, we do _not_ want to miss this."

Marvin burst the doors open, and ran inside, screaming the whole time, and earning strange looks from the others. "Martians are invading! Martians-"

"Marvin, chill. We got the memo." Wendy cut off.

"No! Before it was all a prank I pulled, now it's defiantly real!" Marvin screamed. Megan walked up beside him, Marvin didn't notice.

"The Martian's just killed two guys!" He screamed.

"Which two guys?" Megan asked innocently. Marvin pointed to something behind Megan. "Those two guys!"

Wally and Connor walked up behind Megan, totally confused. The three shared a look.

"Wait! I, uh, oh…" The teen muttered and looked at his angry peers.

"Marvin," Wendy said, everyone crossing their arms.

"Trick or treat?"

* * *

Artemis groaned as she got up. She gasped at all the freaky statues around her. She struggled in her bonds.

"It has awakened."

Artemis looked around, looking for Harm. A television turned on in front of her. Zatanna was on the screen struggling to get out of her bonds, and Danny was tied right to her back, out cold.

"It will tell Harm its secrets, or its partners will pay the price." The man threatened.

Artemis backed away as Harm's face got close to hers.

"How did it know of Harm's home?" It was a whisper, barely audible. Harm walked around her and in front of the archer.

"Ask _your_ partner! She lured us here!" Artemis yelled.

Confusion took over the man's face. "Harm has no partner. Harm is pure and works alone."

* * *

Secret walked past Zatanna and to Danny. His head hung limply, but Secret saw something different, and stood in front of him patiently. Danny's eyes opened for a split second, before closing once again. "_Do it. I'll lend you my strength._" He whispered in Esperanto.

Secret nodded and with her hood still up she rounded to Zatanna. The magician tried to get herself away from the spirit, but that was kinda hard with the bonds. Secret reached out, and took away the duck-tap gag.

"Ow!" Zatanna muttered. Secret backed away into the shadows, giving Danny a thankful look.

"Sepor, emoc esool." The ropes whizzed off of Zatanna, and Danny stood up after phasing off the bonds. Zatanna looked at him weirdly.

"I thought you were unconscious." Zatanna said.

Danny crossed his arms. "I've been up for twenty minutes, longer than you. I just like to keep appearances."

Zatanna shook her head and rounded on Secret. She didn't hear his mumble "I blame Alfred's School of Acting..."

"First, you lure us into a trap. Now you free me! What's your game?" Zatanna whispered harshly. Danny grabbed her shoulder, glaring harshly.

"Secret." The girl said.

"Look around." Danny said.

Zatanna did as she was told and ventured further into the room. It was of a girl's with a canopy bed, a few toys, a dollhouse, a snow globe, and a picture.

Harm was in the picture, but he was… happy. The man still had long hair, except it was brown, and he was missing his scars. He wore a shirt, jacket, necklace, pants, and held up his hands in a peace sign. A little girl was hanging onto his hip, his arm around her. The girl had blonde hair with a hair band, green eyes, and the silver pendent. She wore a pink shirt, and pink sweat pants. The picture was adorable.

"Is this your room? You live with this nut-job?" Zatanna questioned showing the picture.

"Secret."

"Secret, right, naturally!" Zatanna cut off, and threw the picture on the bed. Danny continued to glare at her, and took the picture. He placed it carefully back with the other things.

Harm paced in front of Artemis. "It honestly thinks Harm had help. Perhaps the other its-"

Harm froze after he had taken a quick peek at the screen. He saw _them_!

Harm growled and ran to the other room. He entered and slashed his sword right through Zatanna, but she just disappeared, as did the other boy. Harm looked around. They were gone.

Artemis, Zatanna, and Danny ran down the hall after rescuing Artemis. They started down the stairs and saw Secret. Artemis immediately had her bow out. Danny pushed it out of the way.

"Wait Danny! She's his partner!" Artemis muttered.

Danny gave a soft glare.

"Then why did she free Zatanna?" Danny questioned.

Artemis glared full force at him. "I don't know, secret!"

Some light entered the stairs and the sound of crackling met their ears. They looked behind them. "Look out!"

They didn't have time to react as Harm blasted the stairwell angrily. The teens were sent over. Harm followed and looked around. When the storm cleared, Secret stood at the end of the hallway. He scowled as the ghost girl ran off.

He followed her into the kitchen, and grabbed an arrow out of thin air. Artemis ran through the door, and Danny stuck his hand in. He shot an ecto-blast into the open oven. It started glowing and Harm's scowl deepened.

"Oh that little-"

_BOOM!_

Artemis, Danny, and Zatanna exited the safe house under the house, and they walked into the backyard. The three instantly saw the grave. Danny looked at it sadly and walked up. He bent down next to it, and the girls walked up beside and kneeled down with him.

"Greta Hayes. Beloved sister."

Secret ascended from the ground, scaring Artemis and Zatanna, but not Danny, who looked at her sadly. Her hood was down now, showing her face and hair. The two girls backed up, but looked at the grave.

"This is your grave. This is your secret. This is you." Zatanna said, finally understanding.

Danny got up and continued staring at Greta the ghost girl. "_You died so young... I wish you'd let Death help you but I don't regret your help__._"Danny whispered.

Greta looked down sadly.

"A ghost, an actual ghost." Artemis said, astonished.

Danny shook his head. "Greta's a spirit. Death is a very confusing thing, so don't ask."

Zatanna got up and backed away. "How did you die?"

Danny quickly turned to Greta. "_It's not an order. We have no right to know. They know nothing of death and meant no offense_" Danny quickly said.

Greta gave a quick smile to Danny, who sighed in relief, and made an image of a knife.

"Harm's dagger." Artemis said in realization.

The wall behind them blew up, and Harm walked out angrily. The three teens got their weapons and powers ready.

"They defile Harm's holy place!" Harm shouted.

Artemis was in hysterics. "We defiled it?! You did this, to your own sister!"

Harm smiled, and Danny looked ready to blast him to High Heaven.

"You're proud of it? And you have the gall to write beloved!" Artemis shouted.

Danny growled. "Sick monster who doesn't deserve to be on this plane of existence. I can think of only one place for him." Danny muttered.

"Not gall, truth." Harm said. "She was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go. Harm's heart had to be pure. Greta had to be cut out, excised like an infection."

Danny shook his head in disappointment. "There are other ways of obtaining power from the sword. You never had to be pure evil." Danny ground out.

Greta's spirit rose from her grave again, behind the teens. Harm gasped but then let out an annoyed sigh.

"It casts another illusion spell." Harm said with a smirk.

"Except I didn't speak. Harm knows it can't cast a spell without speaking." Zatanna said, and Greta walked forward and stopped by Danny, as Harm gasped.

Artemis glared at the man. "You asked how we found this place. Face it Harm, your secrets out."

Harm growled and placed his sword in front of him. "No! Harm's heart is pure!"

Greta looked at Danny, and almost as if she had spoken he knew what she wanted to do.

"_Go ahead. Knock yourself out. I just wish you would have done it sooner__._" Danny said. Greta nodded (secretly smirking) and walked forward.

"Harm's not sorry! I'm not!" Harm shouted.

Greta went through Harm's sword with an angry look. She reached out and her hand went into his chest. She pulled it out, holding a yellow light. Harm gasped and fell forward. He got up again to see Greta walking towards Danny. Harm gasped again as the light Greta held turned golden.

"_I have too much power as it is_." Danny said.

Greta held it out, obviously expecting him to take it, a certain look in her eye. Danny seemed to know exactly what she meant.

"_Will this let you move on?_" Danny asked. The girl nodded. Danny sighed, reached out and touched the golden light. It surrounded him for a split second before he was back to normal. The golden light surrounded his heart for a split second before disappearing.

Danny let his hand stretch out, and the sword come to him. He put it in its sheath and then around his back. Harm growled.

"I don't need the sword!" He yelled and grabbed his dagger. He dashed forward, trying to slash Greta still. Artemis kicked his dagger away. Harm growled at her.

"So unfocused! Can't fight us while fighting itself!" Artemis taunted.

Harm tried to launch himself at her, but Artemis sent very strong and very aggressive punches and kicks, before knocking him onto his side, out like a light.

Zatanna walked up. "_Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib_."

Harm's trench coat wrapped around him, tying him down.

Greta walked over and stood on her grave. Zatanna smiled at her sadly. "We'll make sure you receive a proper burial. We won't forget you, Greta."

The spirit smiled at them, and Danny placed a hand on her shoulder (To Artemis's and Zatanna's surprise) and bent down close to her ear.

"_Have fun up there__._"

Greta nodded, and started sinking into the ground. "Secret."

With that, she disappeared into the ground, never to be seen on the plane of the living again.

"I still can't believe someone could do that to his own sister. I mean, if my-" Artemis trailed stepped forward.

"Your what?"

The archer said nothing as she looked to Zatanna. The magician put her hand over her heart. "Artemis, talk to me. Secrets don't stay buried, obviously. It's better to bring them into the light."

Artemis looked down. "I don't have any secrets."

Danny shook his head. "We all have secrets, every last one of us."

Artemis remained deep in thought, and then they heard sirens. "Cops are coming." Artemis groaned.

"No!" Danny said, totally in shock (just kidding).

Zatanna put her hand on her hips. "We did blow up the kitchen."

Danny scoffed. "That's putting it lightly. We blew up the whole frikkin house, except Greta's room. I preserved that with a shield."

Artemis rolled her eyes, and walked over to the fence when something caught her eye. "Hey guys, come look."

The other two teens walked up behind her and looked out the fence. Some of Abel's House of Secrets lights were out and now it was just Secret.

"Must've been the last thing Greta ever saw." Artemis stated sadly. They continued to stare at the one word.

_Secret…_

* * *

**I like the ending.**

**Kadzait: Oooofffff course you do...**

***evil smile* What can I say? Secrets are fun to unravel.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Jbots and Peyton LeVay._**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: Hahahaha! What was so sweet about that last chapter? And I thought you'd like that little fact! XD**

**Breyannia: For your question: Vlad will show up soon. Your second question, no. And for your third, I'll let that be a surprise. XD And just to let you know, I was seriously ticked off at my math when I read your review and you made me smile! Thank you! :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hahahahaha! I know, right? FINALLY! THEY'RE NEVER LEAVING THE ICU! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Oh, they are. The GIW deserve it too so... Yeah... Danny's kinda messed up...**

**Azorawing: I'm so glad you enjoyed so much! XD Makes me feel happy!**

**IWasNeverReal: WOO-HOO! SHRINK-IGE! YEAH! The angst is awesome. I love the angst.**

**Supaherolena02: I hope this chapter takes care of your feelers. XD If you have a coo-coo grandmother (or friend), you have everything. XDDD**

**GreenDrkness: I'm sorry, dude! I just didn't know where to put the Daddy-Bats moment! So sorry... *cries***

**Hitomi-tama: Awwww, you noticed. And no, I don't like calling Danny a 'little shit'. It's more like... I can't come up with a better insult that _flows_. I'm trying _not_ to go outside my boundary for cussing but, uh, all the things that _flow_ are outside so... Crap... -.-'**

**Bibbledoo: Nothing like misplaced aggression! XD**

**Inviso-Al: Wow... A lot of people are dropping off the face of the earth because of school... Frikkin school... Glad to have you back though! And those questions will be answered in due time. *evil smile***

**Lee: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love being unpredictable! Hehehehehehe! It's so much fun~!**


	17. Misplaced

Ch.16: Misplaced

**Roanoke Island: November 5, 19:46****EDT**

Klarion the Witch Boy stopped walking once he made it into the center of the intersection of dirt, his stupid cat Teekl in his arms.

"How bout here?" He asked, annoyed. Teekl meowed before jumping out of his arms, as if saying 'alright'.

"Finally!" Klarion yelled and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a gem called Ambre Jeune Perdu.

He placed it on the ground and lifted his hands. His hands let off a red mist-like vapor and a magical pentagram appeared on the ground. After, he walked to one side, and a circle appeared around where he stood. His eyes started glowing and he smiled with glee. "Time to get the old band back together."

"Wotan."

The sorcerer appeared on another circle.

"Blackbriar Thorn."

Said person appeared on another circle on a different side of the pentagram.

"Felix Faust."

Just like the others, the sorcerer appeared on a circle.

"Wizard."

The old man was closest to Klarion.

The Witch Boy rubbed his hands together, his eyes becoming red and small. "Now, let's put on a show."

_"Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_"

The other sorcerers joined in.

"_Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_"

**Mount Justice: November 5, 19:47****EDT**

Superboy, Megan, and Danny were getting groceries and crates out of the Bio-ship. Danny was still in some trouble with Batman with the whole 'I beat a guy named Harm, met a spirit, and she gave me this sword!' thing. Even though Danny had promised never to use the sword unless complete and utter emergency.

"Did you get everything?" Batman asked as Superboy and Danny walked by, Megan last with groceries. Megan continued smiling.

"Everything on your list Batman, plus groceries." She said.

Megan set the boxes on the ground, Wally was instantly on the groceries. He gasped in surprise and happiness. "Cookie fixins!"

Megan smiled at Wally's eagerness. "Snicker-doodles."

Heaven was the only word Wally could describe right now. "Babe, you rock my world."

The doors opened up and Artemis and Zatanna walked in.

"Glad you're back Zatanna, does this mean you're officially joining the Team?" Artemis asked. Zatanna watched her father, Zatara.

"_Tup hcae meti ni sti reporp ecalp_." The crates lifted off the ground and floated to wherever Zatara pointed with his staff. Red Tornado put the last crate in its place with his powers.

"I don't know. Zatara's so overprotective. I mean, just getting him to let me visit takes me a full days wheedling. I wish he'd just give me a little space." She said.

Danny zoomed over and clamed a hand over Zatanna's mouth. "Never say 'I wish' in my presence!"

Zatanna looked at him weirdly. "Why?"

All the adults in the room vanished, and the groceries Zatara was levitating vanished. The teens gasped.

"That's why."

"Dad!" Zatanna shouted.

"_Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_"

**Roanoke Island: November 5, 19:47****EDT**

"_Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_"

The other sorcerers disappeared, leaving Klarion and his gleeful grin.

"_Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_"

Klarion stopped, knowing the spell was done.

**Fawcett City: November 5, 18:47****CDT**

Two little kids were playing on the sidewalk outside their home.

"Not in the street please!" A mother said, watching them. Billy Batson watched from his window as he watched the news.

"Today in Fawcett City, Captain Marvel defeated an attack by the creatures known as Ibac and Sabbac." Cat Grant said. Uncle Dudley ruffled Billy's head before disappearing. Billy bounded over the couch and looked around.

"Uncle Dudley!" Billy shouted and started thinking. "I don't know which of my enemies is behind this, but I know a job for Captain Marvel when I see one!"

He was brought out of his musings when he noticed Cat Grant wasn't on the screen anymore. "Looks like Uncle D isn't the only one gone missing..."

"Look out!"

He heard a crash and looked out the window. The kids were alone now; a car had crashed into a lamppost right next to where they were. One of the kid's ran up to their friend.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Forget me! Where's mommy?" The girl pointed to where her mother was sitting before, her book laid forgotten.

Billy backed away from the window. "All the grown-ups are gone, and Cap's a grown-up. If I change, I could disappear too."

* * *

Robin and Zatanna had a bunch of screens around them, working to help all the kid's.

"We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym. Any luck with…?" Wally trailed off.

"No. Can't raise the Bat-Cave, the Hall of Justice, or the Watch, or any adult hero, even Red Arrow." Robin said, looking at all the screen's he could.

"Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out." Wally said.

"Traditional media's offline, but kid's world-wide are all posting the same thing. Every adult, eighteen or older has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off; scary big." Zatanna announced, looking through all the websites she could.

"Then we need _you_ to find its source." Robin said, seriously.

Zatanna was doubtful. "How am I-"

"I pulled up this footage. It's your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month."

The screen showed Zatara walk up to the holo-map, and stretch out his hands. "_Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros_. There."

Zatanna walked up behind Robin, anxiety showing on her face. "But the word's, that's only part of it. The rest takes training and- Robin, I-I'm just not on Zatara's level."

Robin faced her. "I know it's hard, but try to stay whelmed. We'll find your dad, Batman, and all of them. It's what we do."

Robin smiled at the end, Zatanna returning it.

**Happy Harbor: November 5, 20:19****EDT**

A little child, no more than three probably, screamed and cried inside a car. Superboy grabbed the door, and ripped it off. He unbuckled the kid, and picked him up. The little kid touched the Superman emblem on Superboy's shirt, matching the one on his sweatshirt. Superboy smiled down at the small child.

At the high school, Megan and Wally entered with another kid. They walked up to where Artemis, in civvies, kept the smaller kids amused and occupied.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star… Um, yes sir, yes sir, three bags full."

The kid's all laughed at Artemis's version of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

Danny walked up behind Artemis. "You want me to take over?"

All the kid's gasped at the sight of one of their heroes. Artemis nodded, got up, and walked up to meet Wally and Megan.

"Alright, who wants to hear the time I was hypnotized by a psycho named Freakshow?" He asked.

All the kids were begging for him to tell. Danny laughed. "Ok, ok, I'll tell, just calm down."

One kid raised his hand. "I have a question."

Danny smiled at the boy. "Fire away, kid."

The boy put his hand down. "Why does he call himself Freakshow?"

Danny smirked. "Cause he doesn't like his real name, though Freakshow is probably even worse!"

All the kids laughed again.

"Did you call home?" Artemis asked quietly, talking about Wally's parents.

"No answer." He said sadly.

Artemis looked at him desperately. "You could Zeta there."

Wally looked at her sadly. "I've been collecting kids all day. I don't need to see another empty house."

The door opened, and Superboy walked in with a girl on his shoulders, and two boys fighting each other at his hips. "Got three more."

Danny saw him and immediately started laughing. The kid's he was watching saw and laughed too. Danny fell from his seat, holding his sides, and took a picture with his phone.

* * *

Billy ran across the street, and walked "secretly" against the wall.

"Ok Batson, make sure the coast is clear and… go!" He pushed a plank up and slid inside. Billy ran to a run-down photo-booth at the end of the alley with 'Out of Order' on the side.

He climbed inside, and sat down.

"Captain Marvel; 15." He said and smiled in triumph, but nothing happened. He glared at the camera.

"Captain Marvel; 15!" He yelled and crossed his arms. "Override, HOJ/Watchtower, priority red! Captain Marvel; 15!"

The beam scanned him.

"Not recognized. Access denied."

Billy let out a groan of frustration. He left and started walking the streets. He started walking by an electronics store when the TV's came on, revealing Kid Flash and Robin with Aqualad in the middle.

"Attention children and teenagers of earth. I am Aqualad. These are my friends Robin and Kid Flash." The Atlantean said.

Robin spoke up next. "We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and Smartphone on the planet."

"We know you must be scared and angry," Kid Flash started. "We know with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild but please, stay calm."

Aqualad spoke up after. "We will find a way to bring the adults back. But for now, the oldest among you must step up."

"Take care of your younger siblings, take care of kids who have no one." Robin said.

"Protect them." Kid Flash said.

"It is up to you." Aqualad said.

* * *

Billy leaned against the chain-link fence of a hanger. "It's up to Billy Batson to find a way to the Cave." He easily climbed over it. "No matter the risks!"

He ran over the small office where Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash were still streaming.

Aqualad's eyes were off camera for a moment, before it was turned to Danny Phantom. "DP here, guys. I know a lot of you heard this when Robin and the others were rambling-" "Hey!" "-but I want you to help in any way you can. It doesn't have to be big, and you don't have to be a hero. It's better to do something than nothing at all. So, help." Danny said.

A teen girl watched closely.

"Which is how exactly?" The girl, Amber, asked the TV.

"That depends."

She turned her head towards the door, where Billy was leaning against it casually. "Do you have a pilot's license?"

* * *

Kid Flash looked at the Helmet of Fate.

"I finally got through to Atlantis." Aqualad said, walking in. "No adults there either."

Kid Flash looked at him sadly. "So, just how desperate are we?"

The two looked at the Helmet of Fate.

"We both know anyone who dons that Helmet and allows Nabu to possess him, may never be released from being Dr. Fate." Aqualad said.

Kid Flash remained frowning. "So, not that desperate."

Aqualad turned back to the Helmet. "Not yet."

Zatanna walked in, in her costume too. "Guys."

The boys turned to her.

"I'm ready to try my father's locater spell." She said.

* * *

They went to the training room, and Robin brought up a holo-map. Zatanna stepped forward. She stretched out her hands and a wand. "_Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros_."

A red dot appeared near Rhode Island.

"Co-ordinates locked, Roanoke Island. You did it." Robin said.

* * *

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." Amber said, as she flew her plane.

"You did the right thing, Amber. I know I don't look like much, but I have to get to Happy Harbor to help." Billy said.

Amber looked at the GPS. "We're almost there. Should arrive just after midnight, on my birthday!"

Billy looked at her panicked. "Wait, are you telling me you turn eighteen at midnight!"

Amber disappeared.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

**Roanoke Island: November 5, 19:47****EDT**

"_Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_"

Klarion disappeared. The older wizard's remained.

"_Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_"

**Mount Justice: November 5, 19:47****EDT**

"Cookie fixins!" Wally shouted happily.

"Snicker-doodles." Megan clarified.

Wally looked at the Martian with a smile. "Babe, you rock my world."

The door opened and Artemis and Zatanna walked in.

"_Tup hcae meti ni sti reporp ecalp_." Zatara said, levitating some boxes to their places. Red Tornado walked up behind him, and used his powers to put the last crate in its place.

"Does this mean you're officially joining the Team?" Artemis asked, curiously.

"I'm glad you brought Zatanna over. Does this mean you'll allow her to join the Team?" Batman asked Zatara, watching the girl's.

"I do not know. Zatanna's so…! My only child… I wish I could get used to the idea that she's… growing up." Zatara said sadly.

They watched as Danny rushed over and clamped a hand over Zatanna's mouth, the girls giving the boy a weird look, before they all disappeared.

Zatara gasped. "Zatanna!"

* * *

A car drove out of control, before crashing, making the car behind him crash. The man driving the car that crashed got out angrily to address the first person who crashed. "Hey, who taught you how to-"

"My son! My son's gone!" The other man screamed.

* * *

"World-wide reports are all the same. Every child under the age of eighteen has disappeared. Parents are desperate for answers. From Secular and religious leaders, and heroes of the Justice League, and from scientists of facilities like Star Labs." Cat Grant informed.

**Gotham City: November 5, 22:07****EDT**

A crowd of angry parents stood outside a facility. They looked like they were about to bust in, you know, if it weren't for the cops surrounding the place. People started rushing forward after hearing one man shout that it's their fault for the disappearance of the children. No one noticed his smirk as he walked backwards and out of the crowd.

The SWAT team held up their riot shields as a man with a blow horn attempted to calm them down.

"Citizens of Gotham, please return to your homes. Rest assured, scientists here and of the world are working on this and only this. Everything possible is being done to recover your- our children. Violence will not get them back. The war you're breeding is a dangerous distraction from what really matters here tonight." One of the scientists yelled.

* * *

Zatara looked at the Helmet of Fate.

Batman walked up behind him. "So, how desperate are we?"

Zatara asked. "I informed the Watchtower you located the vocal point at Roanoke, but the rest of the League has deployed to avert the chaos. Tornado, you, and I are on our own."

Zatara looked back at the Helmet. "I would do anything to get my daughter back."

Batman turned to look at the Helmet. "Yes, but we both know there are many ways to lose her."

Zatara looked at him sadly. "So, not that desperate. Not yet. The entire League is unavailable?" Zatara asked, as they began their way out.

"Except, for perhaps, Captain Marvel. He's missing."

* * *

Speaking of which…

Billy drove the plane he was in with almost no experience. "I can't. If I say it, I'll be an adult. Maybe disappear forever. Captain Marvel may have the courage of Achilles, but Billy Batson… has the courage of Billy Batson." (I'm starting to feel humorous so: Worst pep talk ever.)

"SHAZAM!"

Lightning flashed and Captain Marvel dropped out of the sky, the plane gone. He flew up and looked at himself with a smile. "Hey, I didn't disappear!"

He looked down when he heard someone screaming bloody murder. "Amber!"

He flew down top speed, and caught her. "Gotcha!"

Amber looked around and then at Captain Marvel.

* * *

"Recognized. Captain Marvel; 15."

Batman and Zatara quickly turned around to see Captain Marvel fly in and land. "Alright guys, I'm here to-"

He rushed forward and hugged Batman and Zatara, much to their surprise and HATRED!

"You're back! It's over! Where's the Team?!" Captain Marvel asked.

Zatara looked at him angrily. "Haven't you heard?! Every child in the world has-"

Batman silenced him by grabbing his shoulder. "Zatara, wait. Captain, where have you been?"

"On a world without grown-ups." Captain Marvel, and realized something.

He face-palmed. "Holy moly! There're two worlds!"

Batman seemed to catch on. "Two dimensions. One for adults-"

"And one for kids!" Captain Marvel said.

"And you can travel between them?" Zatara asked hopefully.

"I think I can. I know I can. (Isn't that from the Little Engine That Could?) SHAZAM!" Captain Marvel yelled.

He was Billy Batson now, and was looking at himself. "It worked!" He shouted and turned to the Team, most of which were staring at him in shock. Danny had his mouth wide open, but did not share his surprise with the rest of the teens.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Aqualad asked, stepping forward with the rest of the teens, except for Danny, who remained rooted to his spot.

"Quick! Read my mind!" Billy pleaded.

"CAPTAIN MARVEL! YOUR SECRET IDENTITIY IS A TEN YEAR OLD BOY!" Danny screamed.

Wally scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales. Look, just because he believes he's-" Wally started.

"Gee Wally. Do I really have to bring nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" Billy said sarcastically.

The teen's shared a look.

"How'd you know he was Captain Marvel?" Wally questioned Danny, who crossed his arms and glared. "Hey, I'm a ghost remember! I can sense your auras!"

* * *

"There will be threats in both dimensions. We may not be familiar with our opponents." Batman said on one side to Captain Marvel.

"But the key to this mission is a coordinated simultaneous attack." Aqualad said to Billy Batson.

"Agreed. Our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast, disrupt their efforts." Batman continued.

"And hope the two dimensions merge naturally back into one." Aqualad finished.

Zatanna rubbed her arms.

Zatara looked down, solemn.

* * *

Klarion looked around. Teekl got up and ran to the cornfield. Klarion turned around just in time to put up a red shield to block bat-a-rangs, arrows, and ecto-blasts. They dropped to the ground or disappeared, useless.

"Is that the best you can do?" Klarion questioned with a smirk at Robin, Artemis, and Danny. He threw a blast, and Danny put up a shield just in time to block it, but it sent them back some.

From Klarion's sides, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy charged forward. Klarion continued to smirk. As the three got close, a red shield appeared around the pentagram.

Zatanna appeared out of the cornfield where Superboy had fallen. "_Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep_!"

Klarion scoffed. "Huh, baby magic. _FiEhs stnaw ot etativel os yldab, telreh_."

Zatanna screamed as she was tossed back. Before she landed, Superboy caught her and she held on to him for dear life.

Good sized boulders barraged the pentagram's shield. Klarion breathed fire, and Megan zoomed out of the way, dropping the boulders.

Kid Flash zoomed up to Artemis. "Listen, when Fate possessed my body, he and Natick defeated Klarion by attacking the cat." He informed.

The two looked around, and spotted Teekl sitting right outside the pentagram, licking his foot. It spotted them, and hissed. Artemis lifted her bow.

"Good, not a big cat fan anyways." She commented and loosed the arrow. It soared through the air, only to be turned into a ball of yarn for the stupid cat.

Klarion laughed as it bounced in front of Teekl.

"Show them what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl." Klarion said and stretched his hands forward. Teekl grew with fangs and extra fur.

There was a flash of light and Natick soared into the air. "Show them what a Totem of a Lord or Order can do, Wisdom."

The white wolf appeared below, and next to Superboy. The two shared a look before charging.

Superboy was easily swatted away, but Wisdom roared viciously before scratching Teekl's face with her claws. Teekl growled before getting up and charging. Wisdom lunged forward, and clamped down of Teekl's neck, digging her fangs into the familiar.

* * *

Captain Marvel and Batman landed. The Dark Knight instantly threw a bat-a-rang but Blackbriar Thorn dodged, and brought vines out of the ground, wrapping themselves around Batman.

Red Tornado landed next, and shot his red wind at Felix Faust, but the sorcerer threw back fire, easily overpowering Red Tornado. The android was sent flying back.

"_Nommus eht gninthgil_!" Four strokes of lightning flew forward from Zatara and hit the four sorcerers, shocking them. The gem in the middle grabbed the lightning, and brought it to itself. It absorbed the electricity.

* * *

Klarion felt the pain of his partners. "So you teamed up with the grown-ups. Teamwork is so overrated." Klarion commented and released the lightning on the teens. Artemis and Robin were instantly knocked out of the game. Zatanna was by them in an instant. "Artemis, Robin!"

Zatanna looked up and saw Aqualad being overpowered by the electricity, and Kid Flash get struck with another one.

Natick flew into the air, and let loose a golden beam. The power behind it was intense. A giant white cobra appeared and started knocking against the shield, as did a white tiger, and a white python, all beating against the shield.

Zatanna looked at a nearby boulder. "_Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy_!"

The rock turned into the Helmet of Fate.

* * *

Wizard lifted a few boulders and threw them at Captain Marvel, who easily punched through them all. Two more caught him in between them, but he easily broke out and destroyed the rocks.

Zatara flew down before he could fly off. "Captain, wait! The Mystic Gem, Ambre Jeune Perdu, is the counterweight of sorcery. Without it, nothing may keep apart two world's meant to be one."

Captain Marvel looked at him seriously. "I'll tell the Team, shazam!"

He instantly saw Aqualad being overpowered by lightning and Natick trying to break the shield. The Thunderbird, Marrok appeared in his black and blue fury. He became smaller, about the size of a rabbit, and flew in front of Aqualad, absorbing the electricity and protecting him from the blast.

Billy didn't care though. "It's the-"

A hand clamped over his mouth. "_Don't shout, Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others._" Megan explained, retracting her hands. Billy smiled at her. "_That's so cool! I mean, it's the gem at the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we win!_"

"That's all I needed to know." Zatanna whispered, taking the Helmet.

Aqualad saw as he tried to get up. "Zatanna!"

Wally looked at her wide-eyed. "Stop!"

Zatanna didn't listen, and put it on.

She flew into the air, now Dr. Fate. Natick saw and flew up to her. "How nice of you to join us, Nabu."

Klarion looked at them shocked.

"This ends now, Klarion!" Dr. Fate said. Klarion growled.

Megan turned to Billy. "_Billy, tell Zatara._"

Billy nodded. "Yeah, right, Shazam!"

Klarion threw a red beam, and the two Lord's of Order threw a golden one. The two flew away some, and connected their beams, making it stronger.

* * *

Batman broke out of his prison, and threw a few bat-a-rangs. He landed and ran away, and the explosives blew up. Three of the sorcerers were attacking Zatara and Captain Marvel and the other was attacking Batman.

"She did what?!" Zatara said, not believing his ears.

"Go back, right-"

"No, the sooner we end this, the sooner you can help your daughter. Keep the bad guys distracted, I have an idea." Captain Marvel said and flew into the air.

"Speed of Mercury, power of Zeus!" The Captain shouted and flew into the ground, using himself as a drill.

* * *

Klarion went with a different approach and started throwing red balls. Dr. Fate and Natick easily dodged them all. Dr. Fate used a beam to strike the shield, and Natick did what Klarion did and threw some golden spheres.

Megan moved Artemis and Robin out of the way before flying off.

"Go Kid." Aqualad ordered and Kid Flash ran off. Aqualad got out his Water Bearers, turning them into hammers. He ran forward and started beating the shield along with Natick's Totems, Dr. Fate, Natick, and Megan.

Dr. Fate, for a split second disappeared and became Zatanna, before going back to his original self.

Klarion laughed at him. "There, see! With the world's divided, the Helmet's splits you! You're not all here, Nabu! And you're losing your hold of that soon to be dead girl! She gave up herself for nothing."

Natick was thoroughly ticked. "Forget about me, brat?"

Natick let out an extra-powerful blast.

"No, Witch Boy, the girl's sacrifice will not be in vain!" Dr. Fate shouted and did as Natick did, letting out a super-powerful blast. Everyone continued to beat on the shield. Megan, Aqualad, and the Totems.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!"

The shield came down, and Dr. Fate threw an Ankh at Klarion, trapping him. Lone appeared, lunging forward and tackling him to the ground, snarling in his face.

"Now Kid!" Aqualad shouted, and Kid Flash ran out of the cornfield and took the gem. He threw it to Zatanna. "Catch!"

* * *

Captain Marvel flew out of the ground, and got the gem. "Zatara, catch!"

Dr. Fate and Zatara both caught the gem.

"_Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom_!" They both shouted, and placed the two gems in the middle.

Everyone appeared in the cornfield. The four sorcerers fell to the ground, defeated.

"Boy, they sure don't make evil sorcerers like they used too. Oh well. Fun while it lasted." Klarion said, and snapped his fingers. The Ankh disappeared and Lone snarled again.

"Teekl!" Klarion called. The cat looked to his master, and Wisdom smacked Teekl's head again, creating more scratches oozing blood. Teekl retreated and lunged, pushing Lone off. The two stood up and snarled and growled at each other.

Teekl transformed back to normal size, and jumped into Klarion's arms. The Witch Boy made a portal. "See ya later, armadillos. Unless I see you first."

Lone lunged but the portal closed behind Klarion before he could snap his neck.

Kid Flash ran in front of Dr. Fate.

"Aren't you going to stop him?!" He shouted.

Dr. Fate glared at him. "And do what then? Klarion and chaos solified. He cannot be contained."

Batman finished tying up the other four sorcerers. Robin got up.

"Uh, did we win?" He asked confused.

"At a cost." Aqualad answered.

Zatara stepped forward and looked at his daughter under the Helmet. "Fate! Great Nabu, release my daughter."

Dr. Fate continued glaring. "No."

A pang went through Zatara's heart.

"When chaos reigns in these hours, the world needs Dr. Fate, the world's natural defense against the Mystic Arts. That makes her the perfect candidate." Dr. Fate said.

"You can't do that!" Artemis screamed.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin shouted.

"Kent would never allow you-" Kid Flash started.

"Kent abjects strenuously, so I released his soul to the Afterlife. He is gone." Dr. Fate informed.

"You can't do this to her, Nabu."

Everyone turned to Natick's furious form, his anger rolling off in waves.

"You have no say, Natick." Dr. Fate waved off.

Natick's body trembled. "_I do have a say because I am your friend!_" Natick yelled in the language of the Lords of Order.

Dr. Fate glared at Natick. "_A friend would support my decision_!"

Natick stalked forward, and Dr. Fate landed on the ground.

"_I cannot support what _you_ know is wrong!_" Natick shouted.

"_It's not wrong!_"

Natick growled. "_Are you sure? You're taking a father's daughter! That's a little greedy, don't you think?" _

Dr. Fate's eyes flashed. "_It is not greed__! I'm trying to protect the world I swore to protect!_"

Natick rolled his eyes. "_You hate this world! Why do you keep protecting it?!_"

Dr. Fate crossed his arms. "_There are no other worlds to protect._"

Natick growled again. "_Return to our world then and retire! Dividing a family is not protecting! I'll protect the people!"_

Robin leaned over to Batman worriedly. "They're really going at it."

Dr. Fate narrowed his eyes. "_I will not! I have to be here!"_

Natick leaned forward angrily. "_I'm here!_"

Dr. Fate waved him off. "_You cannot do it alone."_

Natick crossed his arms. "_Says the fool who's been doing it alone for the past few centuries._"

Dr. Fate scoffed. "_I was born to protect this world__!"_

Natick rolled his eyes again. "_Doesn't matter! I've helped every time since Kent left_."

Dr. Fate's hands glowed. "_Soul-Fuser!__!_"

Natick got in a fighting stance and his hands lit up too. "_Object-Infused!_"

"Take me instead." Everyone turned to Zatara in surprise, and the magician went on to explain. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power."

Dr. Fate stood in thought and Natick growled at other Lord in warning.

"All true." Dr. Fate said. "But if I remove the Helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it."

Zatara looked at him seriously. "My word. _Ekat em daetsni_."

Natick turned to Dr. Fate sharply. "_You wouldn't _dare_ take his word with me right here._"

Dr. Fate eye's smirked. "_Oh, but I would_."

Dr. Fate walked forward and took off the Helmet. Natick growled but did nothing to stop him.

Zatanna looked at her father happily.

"Dad!"

"Zatanna!"

The two hugged each other. When they broke apart, Zatara looked at his daughter sadly. "Remember, I love you." He kissed her forehead before taking the Helmet.

"Take care of my girl." Zatara said to Batman.

"You have _my_ word." Batman replied.

Zatara started to put it on.

"No, please! This was my fault! Dad, don't! DAD!"

Zatara put on the Helmet.

Dr. Fate stood in his place. The Lord of Order took the sorcerers and disappeared. Zatanna fell to her knees, and everyone was around her in an instant.

Natick growled softly before walking up to Zatanna and bending down with a guilty look. "I'm sorry. The Object-Infused_ fool_ doesn't know when he's taking things too far."

Zatanna did not answer.

* * *

Wally ran back to his house. "Mom! Dad!" He shouted upon entering. His parents walked into the room, and he ran to hug them.

In Gotham, Artemis was doing the same to her mother.

Aqualad greeted his parents and rulers happily.

Megan happily hugged her uncle. Superboy watched Megan.

Dick and Danny happily hugged their adopted father, but the older of the two was solemn.

* * *

After, they moved Zatanna's things into the Cave for her to live there, she didn't want to speak to anyone, and they left her, and went home again.

* * *

Danny walked to his room, in human form, sadly. The Ghost Boy entered his large room, all the walls painted black, the ceiling being the night sky, with a white carpet with black designs.

He walked over to his window, and looked out. He glared at the sky. "Show yourself, Nabu."

Dr. Fate appeared behind Danny. The hybrid turned around, his eyes becoming silver like the moon.

"Do you know what you have done, Nabu?"

Dr. Fate stayed quiet.

"You took away a girl's father! How could you do that?!"

Dr. Fate took a deep breath. "The world-"

"Needs Dr. Fate, I know! But taking away someone's only family is low, even for you!"

Dr. Fate walked forward. "Your friend promised a candidate."

Danny glared. "He did, and we were working on it."

Dr. Fate looked down. "What's done is done. I will not release my host. I could not wait any longer. Too many times I was needed and did not have a host."

"I was here though!" Danny shouted.

Dr. Fate narrowed his eyes. "Your guardian sends you on missions."

Danny glared. "I am there for the big stuff though! Taking Zatanna's father was one of the worst moves you could've done!"

Dr. Fate softened. "You care about this girl deeply."

Danny leaned against the wall, looking out his window again. "I care about everyone."

Dr. Fate tilted his head and saw something that made his gears start working. "You are angry because this is what has happened to you."

Danny remained quiet. Dr. Fate sighed. "I might release him, in time."

Danny trembled. "This is when Zatanna needs her father most, idiot."

Dr. Fate sighed. "I am needed too much to go so soon, but please, old friend, forgive me."

Silence.

Dr. Fate sighed, and got ready to leave.

"I forgive you, but only because I'm one for second chances."

Dr. Fate looked at him and nodded. "Thank you. I know we are not on good terms as of yet, but I hope our friendship will last, Natick."

Dr. Fate disappeared and left.

Danny walked to his bed, and sat on the edge. He put his head in his hands. "Nabu, you better hope my anger is quick to disappear as fast as you."

Danny lifted his head and spotted a picture of Jack, Maddie, and Jazz. His family. The picture Dr. Fate saw.

"I miss you guys…"

* * *

**Nothing like a fighting match between two Lords of Order to get a deeper insight on both. WHOO WHOOP!**

**Kadzait: Cruel, cruel, cruel, cruel, cruel...**

**I KNOW! And if you didn't notice, mocking the way you stay on the physical plane is a big no-no and is thoroughly frowned upon.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following (geez, I hate writing this every chapter): _DC vs. Marvel _(I vote DC!), _RobinRocks11, Captain SubZero, Haza10411, 2288smile, and Hans50. _**

**Thanks to _Dc vs. Marvel and Ynecrolys for_ favoriting me! XD**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: Awww thanks! BUST OUT THE SHRINK-WRAP!**

**Kilppari: YES! I did something good! Nothing like a Girl's Night Out (and Danny)! And yes, yes he did. And I did not know Secret was part of the original Young Justice. That is very interesting! XD**

**Supaherolena02: YES! I UNINTENTIONALLY HELPED THE FEELERS! And very true... Very true indeed... Maybe that's why I like messed-up Danny... *shrugs***

**Hitmoi-tama: Hahaha! Thanks! And gotta love Danny-o!**

**TomgirlBre: Yeah! You're back! Whoop whoop! Danny is awesome when he's being cute! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hahahaha! Chill dude! It will come!**

**Breyannia: Hehehe! Yeah, you made me smile! And oooohhhhh... Vlad's a very bad guy here. Just be warned. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Hahahaha! Well, here ya go! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Bibbledoo: Tell me what's confusing and I shall explain. XD**

**Anonymous: I'm so happy too!**

**Guest(1): Thanks so much!**

**Lee: Thanks!**

**Anonymous: Hahahahaha!**

**Azorawing: That idea is a-frikkin-mazing and I am so figuring out a way to incorporate it!**


	18. Image

Ch.17: Image

**Mount Justice: November 22, 09:42****EST**

"We came as soon as we got your message." Black Canary, or Dinah Lance, said as she walked in next to Green Arrow, or Oliver Queen.

"What's the problem?" Oliver asked.

"There's something you both need to see." Batman said, and took out his holographic computer.

A video of Connor fighting with Black Canary came up. They were both sparring. The two passed back punches and kicks, but in the end, it was Canary who won. She did a leg sweep and Connor went down.

"_Almost had me that time, Connor_." Canary said, her voice silky smooth. She helped the teen up, and put her hand on his shoulder. "_You deserve a reward_." Canary went in and started a very passionate kiss.

Dinah and Oliver gasped, both in shock.

"Dinah!" Oliver said.

"Freeze playback! That never happened!" Dinah said, defending herself, just as in shock as Oliver.

"You need to keep watching. Play." Batman said.

The video continued, and Canary broke away from Connor, and turned into _Megan_, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Freeze playback."

The video stopped at Batman's voice.

Oliver immediately started laughing.

"Don't you laugh! She- and he- and- Oliver this is not funny!" Dinah yelled.

Oliver cleared his voice. "Yeah, of course not."

Martian Manhunter stepped forward. "Please understand. On Mars, this is a common game. My people all shape-shift, but also read minds. So no one is ever misled, and I am certain Connor knew he was with M'gann from the very start."

Dinah still had a hard time accepting this. "We're not on Mars, J'onn!"

Martian Manhunter remained passive. "No, but my niece does not understand things are different on earth." He said.

"Then I'll make her understand." Dinah said.

* * *

Megan watched a TV program on her computer thingy. But instead of her usual green skin, she was Caucasian.

On the screen, a girl who looked _a lot_ like Megan walked down the stairs. The girl hit her head. "_Hello Megan_!" You could hear people laughing off screen.

There was a knocking at her door.

"M'gann." Dinah's voice rang.

Megan panicked. "Just a sec!"

She turned off her computer and switched her skin back to green. "Ok, come in!"

Dinah, outside, took a deep breath before entering.

* * *

"So you can see among humans, that game could be very hurtful." Dinah said after explaining what happened.

Megan looked away, totally ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Dinah put her hand on the Martian's shoulders. "I'm not upset… anymore. But please, M'gann, from now on, just be yourself."

Megan violently threw Dinah's hand off her shoulder. "This is myself!"

Dinah looked at her shocked.

"This is who I am." Megan whispered.

"_Robin, Danny, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, report for mission briefing._"

* * *

The teens stood around Batman in costume, listening intently. "Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected president of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as the fair, wise leader humanitarian."

A video of Bruce Wayne shaking hands with Harjavti came up.

"Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne's." Kid Flash whispered to Danny and Robin. The Ghost Boy crushed the speedster's foot after putting a hand over his mouth. The adopted brother's shared a smirk at his muffled scream.

"But five days ago," Batman continued. "Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee."

Superboy scoffed. "Not a fan?"

Batman nodded. "Few are, but Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times and has announced the country's will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac."

Another video came up, showing Harjavti. "_After the ceremony, I will step down as president so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule_." He said.

Another clip popped up of Queen Bee. "_I respect President Harjavti for unifying our peoples, and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation_."

"And the Quracies are ok with this?" Kid Flash asked.

"Hardly." Batman answered, and a picture was brought up. It was of a rally against this decision. "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime, but Harjavti's censored the press, silenced all the legitimate protests, and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law."

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti. Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?" Robin said.

"And some women," Batman said.

"But not long distance." Danny clarified.

Batman nodded. "We have confirmation that she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, you're team leader."

Robin was too shocked to answer.

"Promotion, sweet!" Kid Flash said.

Robin stepped forward to protest. "Me? What about Aqualad?"

Batman remained passive. "Busy with Aquaman, you're the next logical chose."

Robin looked down. "Great."

Everyone was surprised at his not happy demeanor.

"Dude, totally left me hangin." Kid Flash said. Danny smacked the back of his head and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "You'll do fine, and if you need any help, just ask. Remember, I led a few teams before."

No one else knew this, except maybe Batman. Robin remained frowning. "Your team was smaller than ours."

Danny shrugged. "Hey, a team's a team. Do you want help or not?"

Robin rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yes, I want the help."

Danny nodded. "Then you can get it."

Robin got an idea. "Why don't you be team leader?"

Danny instantly gained a frown. "No. I refuse to be leader from… past actions. I can't do that again."

Danny looked down, guilt clear on his face. Robin punched his shoulder lightly. "I was just joking, but I still want that help."

Danny gave a small smile, but his hood came up.

**Qurac: November 22, 23:56****UTC+2**

"We're right above the Qurac-Bialyan border." Robin said, looking to Danny for help. The Ghost Boy gave his brother a thumbs-up. Kid Flash looked at the land below.

"A border the Bialyan's are in the process of ignoring." He said.

Down below, two tanks drove right through a fence. The wildebeest nearby grew frightened and started running, turning into a stampede.

"No opposition. Guess Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya." Superboy said. Or Queen Bee.

"Wouldn't expect opposition here. It's an animal sanctuary." Robin said, looking at his holographic computer, Danny once again looking over his shoulder.

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" Megan asked. Robin looked at her quizzically. "You've heard of it?"

They were cut off by Kid Flash, wearing his night vision goggles. "Guys, the tanks have caused a stampede. There are civilians in harm's way!"

Superboy out the window too. "I see them too. Woman and a small boy." He informed.

"We have to help them!" Megan said.

"We're way off mission here." Robin looked to Danny for help. He gave a 'Your decision' look. Robin looked back to the team. "Deploy but stealth mode. If the Bialyan's know we hit them, this becomes an international incident."

A blast hit one tanks gear-wheel-thing, and caused it to crash into the other. The Bio-ship flew over in camouflage mode. A bat-a-rang hit the ground and released a gas. A black streak ran by, knocking a few Bialyan's out. Others retreated but a few blasts stopped them.

The mother and child, who were trying to help a sick Oryx, clung to each other as the stampede ran towards them. The lead wildebeest was charging right at them. Superboy landed, and caught its horns. He wrestled it to the ground.

Danny, with a black cloak and dark grey accents, landed in front of the child and mother and put up a smooth, liquid green shield in front of them. The stampede split and started going around. The Oryx got up, went around the shield, and weaved through the stampede before disappearing.

"Oryx!" The young boy shouted. They were surprised when it lifted off the ground, and headed back towards the couple and ghost. It landed, and Danny put a green rope around its neck, keeping it in place.

The stampede finally thinned and disappeared.

"Wow." The boy muttered.

"Are you both alright?"

The two civilians turned around and saw Robin. Kid Flash stopped running next to him, and threw away some guns. The two stared in shock.

The boy turned to his mother excitedly. "Mom, mom, mom! We were just saved by Robin, Kid Flash, and Danny Phantom!"

Kid Flash smiled. "Course, Superboy and Miss Martian helped too."

Danny smiled, despite his nervousness, and brought the Oryx closer. It seemed to calm in his presence, and let Danny pet him. The boy ran forward.

"Oryx!" The boy yelled and hugged the animal happily. Danny turned the rope to ice, before handing it to the kid.

"We diverted the Bialyan's around the sanctuary. You should be safe now." Robin announced, getting back on track. camo now."

Megan appeared, and fixed her hair, before smiling. "Hi."

The boy's eyes lit up when he saw her. The woman was not so happy. "You may have made things worse. Bialyan border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target." The woman informed.

"Mom, un-cool!" The boy whined. The Oryx whined and Danny melted the ice, letting the animal go free just a few feet away. The woman sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should thank you." She said and moved to the boy. "This is my son, Garfield. I'm-" "Marie Logan, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person!" Megan said excitedly.

The wildebeest limped forward, trying to escape. Marie caught him though. "The Oryx is sick and I think you injured this wildebeest." Marie said, matter-of-factly.

"Uh, sorry?" Superboy said.

Danny walked forward. "May I?"

Marie narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Danny gave a small smile, and held up his hands. They glowed a pale, blue color. "Ghostly magic."

The Ghost Boy walked forward, and inspected the wildebeest's leg. "Easy fix-up." He commented and placed his hand on the injury, and the wildebeest sighed in relief. When Danny was done, he got up and limped over to the Oryx. Marie inspected the once wound. "What did you do?"

Danny smiled at the woman. "Transferred his wounds to me. It's easier to do than completely heal it. I'll do the same with Oryx."

And he did as he said. He stood back up shaking, hiding a lot of pain. Marie looked at him worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Even Danny's teammates wanted to know. Danny nodded. "Give me a few minutes. The healing factor will take care of the illness before it does my leg. No biggy."

Marie took his word for it. "Alright, but I'd like to take them to the clinic and just make sure they're ok anyways. Never can be too sure."

Megan was still as excited as ever. "The boys can do that. You and I can fix your fences."

Robin gave a mild glare. "That's not exactly our-"

Megan turned to the Boy Wonder. "Robin, please!"

"Please, mom!" Garfield begged his mother. Robin and Marie both sighed. "Fine."

Megan and Garfield both cheered. Robin turned to Danny. "You sit this one out."

Danny glared. "I-I'm fine. I-I j-just need a f-few minutes."

A deep shudder racked his still thin frame before he sighed and was still. Robin pointed to Danny's ankle. "Give me a minute!" Robin rolled his eyes.

So, the boys helped out and got the animals to the clinic. Marie checked them over and they were both fine.

As they were walking towards Marie and Garfield's house, the only two girls missing, a monkey dropped from the lone tree, jumped from Superboy's shoulders to Kid Flash's, took the speedster's snack, and landed on Garfield's shoulder. The boy laughed as Kid Flash sputtered.

"It's ok! Meet Monkey." Garfield said.

Superboy looked away in anger and hatred. "Good name, but I hate monkeys."

Ah yes, the hatred for monkeys strikes again. It got even worse when Monkey threw the bar at Superboy's head.

Robin laughed. "It looks like Monkey hates Superboys."

Danny laughed beside him, his limp gone since… a long time ago.

"Totally." The ghost said.

Kid Flash smiled. "Dude, be glad he only threw a protein bar."

Garfield showed the boy's inside. "So, pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?"

The four older boys were confused as they sat down. "What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"I mean she looks exactly like Marie. You know, except greener." The boy shrugged.

"She does?" Kid Flash asked.

Garfield smiled at their cluelessness. "Well duh! Especially back when mom was a TV star on _Hello Megan_!"

The boys were now thoroughly confused.

"Wait, _Hello Megan_ is a TV show!" Kid Flash said.

"I thought it was just something she said all the time." Robin said.

Danny made a disapproving clicking noise. "Never assume, Rob."

The Boy Wonder gave him a 'seriously?' look.

"You assumed Princess Jerk-face Jeff was in need of saving from the evil puppy."

Kid Flash immediately started laughing, and Danny threw an ice shard at him. "I was delusional with blood loss, idiot!"

Kid Flash shrunk back.

"Uh… anyways. The TV showed it way before we were born. Only one season! You can't even find it online! I know Mom has a tape somewhere." Garfield said, dismissing the last conversation.

* * *

Megan placed a bunch of posts down in the ground with her telekinesis. Then she took the barbwire and placed it around the posts.

"Well, you're certainly a time saver." Marie said, walking forward to cut off some stray wire.

"How was it? Being Megan?" Megan asked suddenly, totally acting like a fan-girl. (I do that with stories sometimes…)

But Marie didn't even look at her. "Being Megan? I don't know. I was young. It was fun." She shrugged.

"Remember that time you were supposed to make cookies for that bake sale, only you thought it would be faster to make one giant cookie and-"

Marie was not very impressed by Megan's memory. "Listen, _Hello Megan!_ was a job. The person you saw on TV isn't who I am."

Megan kept her mouth shut as she watched.

* * *

Garfield got out the ancient tape. "_Hello Megan!_ Pilot episode!" He blew off some dust, put it in, and grabbed the remote.

"Wow, you still have VHS. Where's your eight-track?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy turned around, hearing something. "Wait."

Danny caught on. "Aircraft."

Superboy nodded. "Headed this way."

The four boys ran outside. "Gar, stay put." Robin said, before running after the other three.

Garfield watched, too shocked to do anything.

Superboy ran outside and looked around, Kid Flash and Robin still on the porch, and Danny hovering over the grass by the steps.

"What is it?" Megan asked as she and Marie walked up. They looked up when they heard something and saw three jets. They fired at the little house.

Marie and Megan ran, but Megan pushed Marie down after almost being shot and Superboy covered them with his back, acting as a shield with the on-coming bullets.

"Where's my son?!" Marie questioned.

"I ordered him to stay inside." Robin re-assured. Marie looked at him like he had grown a second head. "He's eight! He doesn't do orders!"

Danny paled. "Oh no…"

The clinic doors behind them opened up. "MOM! IT'S OK! I GOT THE ANIMALS OUT!" Garfield shouted, letting the wildebeest and Oryx go since Marie was hell-bent on keeping them at the clinic.

The jets fired at the tank right outside the clinic. It blew up, and sent Garfield flying with the debris of the destroyed clinic.

"GARFIELD!"

Danny and Megan raced forward, Danny going a lot faster than the Martian. Garfield's figure was high in the air and started falling. Danny flew under him, and caught him. Garfield's head lulled but he did not wake, or show any signs saying he was uninjured, but one look at his bloody shirt said that.

Danny flew down to his mother, Megan hovering behind him in shock. "He needs medical attention, now!"

Marie nodded and told him where Garfield's room was. Danny flew to it without any hesitation.

They heard the jets heading back to them. Megan and Superboy ran/flew to take them down immediately.

"I told you there would be consequences!" Marie yelled, glassy eyed.

Robin looked at her sadly. "Always. Let's get inside and help." Marie nodded.

Jet #1 tried to lock onto the house, but a figure of a very angry teen blocked his view. (Maybe next year, jet.) The plane was easily destroyed with one of Superboy's mighty punches.

The other two jets flew around the wreckage. Megan stared at them with glowing green eyes. She put her arms up in an X and the two jets flew into each other and were easily taken out. She flew down to help Garfield.

Blood dripped down the hall to where Marie, Robin, and Danny were, nursing the young boy. Marie took her stethoscope away from Garfield's bloody chest.

"He's in shock. He needs a blood transfusion now. Are any of you O negative?" Marie asked hopefully.

Danny sighed. "I am."

Marie looked at him hopefully. The Ghost Boy looked at her sadly. "But I can't give any blood transfusions."

Marie looked at him angrily. "Why not?!"

Danny continually looked at her sadly. "My blood is infused with ectoplasm. If I were to give him some, his DNA would have to change to match mine, and that is a _very_ painful process. The pain could kill him, and if his body rejected my blood, the ectoplasm would still fight for control and kill him instantly. There is a low chance he would actually survive the transfusion."

Marie looked down sadly. "Well I'm not O negative either, which is the hardest to match. I kept a supply in the clinic. Wait, maybe you could heal him like you did the animals?" Marie again asked hopefully.

Danny shook his head and sighed. "Healing factor is still trying to get rid of the illness the Oryx had."

Robin looked at him angrily. "You said you had that healed!"

Danny flinched. "I lied so you wouldn't keep treating me like a baby, and anyways, the Oryx would've died if I hadn't. This illness is very rare, and very hard to treat, even with my healing."

"Well, I can run Garfield to the nearest hospital!" Kid Flash said determinedly.

"The nearest hospital with a guarantee of blood supply is half an hour away at top speed, longer by Bio-ship." Robin informed.

"He doesn't have that much time. What's Superboy's blood type?" Marie asked, close to tears. Robin looked at her hopelessly, but Danny suddenly sprung up.

"Miss Martian, get in here!" He shouted, pacing nervously.

Megan ran in. "What's wrong?"

shifting occurs at a cellular level, correct?" Megan nodded, totally dumbstruck.

"Can you morph your blood to match his?" Megan thought for a moment, never thinking of that idea.

Marie came up behind Danny. "Please, try."

Megan nodded. "Of course, but I'll need full concentration. No distractions."

Danny grabbed Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy before pulling them out. "Come on, come on! Kid's future and life at stake here! Go, go, GO!" Danny slammed the door, non-too-gently.

Marie stood by the door, watching nervously. Megan took some blood from Garfield's bleeding nose, and caught it on her glove. She stared at it intently, before her eyes turned green. She felt her green blood change to red, O negative to be exact. Her glowing green eyes changed to glowing red eyes.

"I'm ready." She said. Marie wasted no time.

* * *

Outside the door, Danny paced nervously, glancing at the door every few seconds. Kid Flash stood nearby. Superboy watched the door. And Robin sat on the couch, totally not traught or feeling the aster.

"On top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow! Subjecting all of Qurac to danger! KF, can you find a new station?" Robin asked.

"Sure. Which remote is it?" Kid Flash asked. He turned the TV on, but something they didn't expect came on.

The words 'Hello Megan' appeared on the screen, and peppy music played in the background. (It was horrifying.)

_School, and boys, and parents too! Hold out for Miss You Know Who!_

The screen showed a girl who looked exactly like Megan. The words 'Starring Marie Logan' appeared. The girl tripped and fell into some guys arms. 'Paul Sloane' appeared under the guy.

_Hello Megan!_

The screen abruptly cut to a girl looking down at the Megan copy and the guy with a smile. 'Rita Farr.'

_Hello Megan!_

The screen changed to a teenage girl and some older guy. 'Sandra Stanyon' and 'Jonathon Lord'.

_This cheerleader knows the score! Center of attention and so much more!_

The Megan copy appeared on top of a float and accidently fell off, and was caught by a bunch of football players.

_Hello Megan! Hello Megan!_

The boys lifted her up and she did a pose, making the crowd go wild.

_A little bit distractible but never too attractable!_

The girl ran down some steps, opened the door to her house, and hugged the guy.

_She's really quite attractable! Ok, a lot distractible!_

Megan copy accidently dumped a whole bucket of paint on the guy's head.

_Eventually, she'll get a clue!_

Megan copy wearing a dress, Megan copy holding a frog, Megan copy bumping her head and saying 'Hello Megan!', Megan copy hugging some guy.

_The girl for me! The girl for you! Hello Megan! Hello Megan!_

Megan copy was driving a moped with the guy on the back. She was also bummed doing homework, but suddenly was kissed by the guy again.

_The girl for me! The girl for you! Hello Megan! Hello Megan! Hello Megan!_

A ton of more screws ups by Megan copy, including cooking, and it finally ended with Megan jumping in the air with a few other people in the background. 'Created by Greg Vietti and Brandon Weisman'.

(See, horrifying. Curse you Greg and Brandon. You've unleashed a monster.)

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Superboy suggested.

Danny looked at them like they were crazy. "A kid is possibly dying in the room next door and you're watching TV?"

Kid Flash shrugged at him sheepishly. Danny's eye started twitching, and he went back to pacing. The others ignored him, like most of the time when Danny started being weird.

The TV turned to show the house, a mother cleaning. Megan copy ran down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to the library to study!" She said.

"But didn't you invite a certain someone to study _here_?" The mother asked.

The doorbell rang, and 'Megan' bumped her head. "Hello Megan!" People laughed off screen.

It was so laughable it wasn't funny and made you want to not laugh at its cheesiness. Or maybe think 'What were the people drinking/smoking when they wrote this?'

Megan opened the door and the same guy stood in the door frame. Clapping was heard, off screen.

"Connor!" 'Megan' ran forward and hugged the guy, getting a bunch of 'ooo's' off screen. "I thought you'd never get here!"

More overdone laughs.

Connor looked away, totally dejected.

"Oh yeah, pure coincidence." Kid Flash whispered to Robin. They didn't hear Megan exit the room, until...

"MEGAN, how did the transfusion go?" Danny asked worriedly.

Megan shrugged. "I don't know. All we can do now is wait."

As the two spoke, Kid Flash hurried to turn the TV off, and did just in a nick of time to show the news where Harjavti was speaking. Megan saw from her spot.

"Is that Harjavti?" Megan asked, walking forward, Danny by her side, head back in the game, but still worried. The others turned to the TV, where Harjavti spoke.

"My fellow Quracies, Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac." The president said.

They all noticed something.

"Hey, that guy in the back, I know him." Superboy said.

Danny narrowed his eyes in anger. "Yeah, cause it's Psimon, the psychic we fought last time we were here."

Megan shared his anger. "He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be controlling Harjavti for her now."

Kid Flash face-palmed. "Yeah, I still remember the headache I had when he brain-blasted us."

Danny rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

Kid Flash glared at him. "You have a healing factor!"

Danny pretended to think. "I do, don't I?"

Marie came out, gaining everyone's attention immediately.

"I think it worked. Garfield's stable." She said. Danny sighed in relief.

Robin nodded in acceptance at the scientist in front of the Team. "Good, because we have our mission."

**Dhabar: November 23, 22:11****UTC+2**

Harjavti sat motionless in his chair, staring blankly out the window wall in front of him. The room around him was darkened with no lights. He didn't seem to hear or see anything around him, completely under a trance he had no chance of getting out from. A tube in the form of a camera swiveled around the room.

"_Harjavti's alone._"

The vent Robin used the camera with busted open, and he plus the Team, except for Danny, hopped out. The Ghost Boy merely phased into the room. Robin walked around to stand by Harjavti. The president's head moved towards him.

"Where's my daughter?" Harjavti asked and grabbed his head in pain. "Where's Psimon?"

"Forget him. Let's get you out of here." Robin said.

Before he could actually do that, a bunch of armed guards ran in, and surrounded the Team. Superboy noticed they all had Apokoliptan weapons. A commanding officer walked in after. "Well, well, American heroes. Here to assassinate the president. Such a shame we arrived too late to stop them."

Danny caught Megan's camouflaged eye. He knew Robin wouldn't be able to see her, but he could make her out. He gave a barely noticeable nod, and she got ready to fly past the commanding officer.

"_Those are Apokoliptan weapons._" Superboy informed the rest of the Team.

Robin pieced the rest together. "_Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get blamed, and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac! Form a barrier around the president._" Robin said.

Danny sighed through the link. "_Once again, I will be announced Public Enemy #1, and I will bring my friends along with me. What a surprise._"

Robin rolled his eyes. Danny loved sarcasm and blurting things out at random and unnecessary times, it seemed.

"_I've found Psimon_." Megan said, and flew off, knowing she had permission from Danny.

"_Wait!_" Robin said, but she was already flying away.

"_I'll get her!_" Superboy said, but Robin stopped him. "_No! The mission is Harjavti!_"

Danny smirked and knew he was about to be in trouble for this next comment. "_Yeah, besides, I already told her to go on ahead. _I'm _her excuse for leaving._"

* * *

Megan flew down the hallway, and into an auditorium. She hovered and looked around. She cried out when a psychic blast hit her, knocking her out of camouflage, and into the steps behind her. She growled and looked up.

Psimon walked in casually, near the front. "_Tsk, tsk. Am I the only one who learned anything from our last encounter?_"

Megan pushed herself up.

"_You didn't think that maybe if you could sense me I could sense you too?_"

Megan glared at the man murderously.

"_Or that this time I might be able to use your greatest fear against you?_"

Megan weakly fell to the ground again, but looked up at him sharply.

His smug, smiling face said he knew something. And that something wasn't anything good.

"_Psimon says, show me who or rather what you really are._"

Megan gasped and gripped her head. "_No, no, NO! THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!_"

Megan's clothes disappeared, and she began to look like a white monster, and she didn't look anything like herself anymore.

She let out a fearsome ROAR in anguish.

* * *

Danny, Superboy, and Kid Flash let three more unconscious soldiers fall to the ground.

"I really wish I brought you along with me when I met the Forever People. You would've made the battles so much quicker." Superboy commented to the Ghost Boy. Danny gave Superboy a cheeky smile. "Hey, if anything's magical, ghosts can easily defeat it cause we're the opposite of magic."

"Thank you for saving my father. We will take care of him now." Harjavti's daughter said, having walked in at an earlier time.

Danny saluted. "Anytime."

Danny let a small laugh before Robin directed the Team down the hall. Robin hung back with Danny. "You are in so much trouble for earlier."

Danny remained smiling. "Too bad you can't touch me."

Robin glared. "You're really mood-swingy."

Danny shrugged. "I think it's because of the heat and the fact that the illness still isn't gone yet, which is weird."

As they ran into the auditorium, the three without mental shields fell to the ground in pain. Danny looked at them confused, but a chair flew up behind him and knocked him in the back of the head in his weak point, instantly knocking him out, blood dripping to the floor like a faucet.

Psimon clapped at Megan. "_Psimon says smartly done. Brain blasting and injuring your own team. I had no idea you'd go to such lengths to hide your true self from your own friends. Actually I did, but you needn't have bothered. It's being recorded through prosperity._"

"_NO!_" Megan yelled and let out a large blast but Psimon easily stopped it with a shield. He smirked, and waved his finger back and forth. "_Ah, ah, ah, I didn't say Psimon says._"

The blast was redirected back at Megan.

The Martian screamed as she plummeted in her humanoid body and Martian suit. She landed painfully onto the dirt and sand of Mars.

She groaned as she got up and looked around. She walked forward some and saw Psimon standing a few yards in front of her with his smug smirk. "_Come, now. We both know that's not who you really are. Why would you even lie to yourself in your own mind?_"

"It's not a lie! This is who I am!" Megan screeched at the psychic. A green-blue blast erupted from her forehead and blasted Psimon's black shield. Dust soared around them, but Megan didn't care. Psimon remained smirking. "_Wow, and they say I'm pathological._"

Megan stopped her onslaught. Psimon morphed his shield into a ray and blasted her into Megan's old house. Psimon flew forward.

"Oh that game, are we? Let's dig a little deeper, find out what we're really afraid of, hmmm?" He taunted.

A black shield erupted form Psimon's forehead and enveloped Megan, who screamed.

Megan found herself the only being in the void. She was her white self this time. Ahead of her, she saw her team, cowering in fear. Kid Flash pointed at her in disgust.

"Keep back!"

Megan reached out desperately.

"_Well of course. Friends and teammates shrink from you in fear._"

Something changed in the atmosphere. Megan looked behind her saw Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado. They were giants but all the more frightening.

"You should have told us the truth." Black Canary said, disgust and betrayal in her voice. Batman gave the Martian a Bat-glare. "I don't see how we can trust you now."

The three heroes turned and walked away.

"_Then you're kicked off the prep squad._"

Megan turned around again, and saw her uncle, also like a giant.

"I am sorry, M'gann. But there is no place for you on earth now." Martian Manhunter shriveled away, and they were back to where they started, in the middle of Mars.

"_Oh and banished to Mars too!_"

A sand barrier took away the scenery and brought her back to the endless black void.

"_Yet that's not the worst, is it?_"

Superboy came into view.

"_No, please, stop…_" Megan said desperately. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Superboy turned to her, looking at her disgusted. "Love you? I can't even look at you!"

Superboy turned around and walked away. Megan fell to the ground, crying.

Psimon appeared, watching Superboy go.

"Oh, what you would do to prevent that now, right?" Psimon said.

Megan's white head snapped up. "That's right."

She stood up determined. The ground around her glowed a white hue and it rumbled and shook.

Psimon merely smirked. "Now, now, my pretty, I know you don't want to do anything you'll regret."

Megan didn't share his feelings and a small green hue glowed from her forehead. "_You don't know me at all!" _

A blast flew forth, and blew straight through Psimon's chest. From his chest outwards, he started to shrivel away. He screamed and faded away completely.

* * *

Superboy groaned and started opening his eyes.

"Connor? You ok?"

Superboy got up at his girlfriend's words. He grabbed his head and groaned. Robin and Kid Flash got up right after, grabbing their heads too.

"And there's the headache." Kid Flash said.

Danny groaned and got up. "Just be happy it isn't a dull ache in the back of your head. That's so annoying."

Robin chose to ignore his two friend's antics.

"Psimon?" Robin asked.

"He brain blasted you. I stopped him." Megan informed and looked at the unconscious man on the other side of the room in a pile of broken cameras and screens.

Danny was confused. "I wasn't brain blasted though."

Megan looked at him guiltily. "Yeah, I was going to throw a chair at him and I didn't notice you until too late."

Danny shrugged, and accepted the answer, not really caring, just waiting for the throb to go again, but he did notice that Psimon was not unconscious.

He was unresponsive and in shock, almost as if something went wrong in his mind.

* * *

Queen Bee stood outside the president's place, furiously staring at the guards as reporters stood around, snapping photos.

"_What do you mean the President won't see me?! He invited me!_" She shouted and glared at the President standing above.

Harjavti glared right back down, standing next to his daughter. "_Not of my free will! No! But now that I am free of your minion's thrall, the Quracy people will never suffer your didactical rule!_"

Garfield and Marie watched the press conference from Garfield's room, since he was still recovering. Marie smiled and ruffled her son's hair. He smiled right back. But something was different. His eyes weren't a pale blue anymore.

They were green.

"_Mark me, Harjavti, you will suffer for this! Qurac will be mine!_" Queen Bee shouted and was taken away by Quracy guards.

* * *

Harjavti and his daughter stood in the room with the rest of the Team, minus Megan. The door opened and Queen Bee entered. The door shut and she transformed into Megan.

Robin looked at her frowning. "Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that, but I couldn't find any other way to convince the public that Queen Bee was behind all of this."

Kid Flash bumped his arm. "Dude, saving a country, pretty big win as your first term as _leader_." The speedster reminded.

Robin rubbed his arms. "Yeah, thanks."

Danny walked up behind him, and grabbed Robin's shoulders bringing him a tad closer to the Ghost Boy so he could look over his shoulder. "Robin, you did fine, better than me actually. I can still see everything I failed to do on my first time."

Robin looked at him hopefully. "What'd you do?"

Danny grimaced. "Well for starters, I let my teammate get kidnapped and get stuck in a bunch of meat, which is her worst enemy, and then I let myself get caught when I went to save her, and was stalled in helping her. Not my finest moment."

The others looked at him weirdly. He glared at them. "Hey, it happened, don't believe me, look it up."

The Team headed back to the Logan's house to say good-bye. They just so happened to watch another press conference. They watched as Bruce Wayne shook Harjavti's hand.

"_And I assure you, the Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac._" The billionaire said.

The TV turned off.

"Gee, Bruce Wayne sure got here fast. Almost like he knew-" Before the speedster could continue, Robin's eyes went wide and he smacked Kid Flash. Danny glared daggers at the speedster; almost making him wet his pants.

"Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?" Robin said.

Kid Flash bumped his head. "Hello Megan!"

He ran over, and picked up the _Hello Megan!_ tape and held it up in front of Megan's face. "Something you'd like to tell us?"

Danny looked confused then sighed. "This is what happens when you worry too much, Phantom. You miss everything important…" He rubbed his face mumbling 'idiot'.

Megan looked at the waiting faces and sighed. "Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcasts my uncle sent from earth, to teach us about our sister planet. When I saw _Hello Megan!_, something just clicked."

Megan turned her full attention to Marie. "Maybe it was the similarities in our names; maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in twenty-two minutes. All I know for sure is that Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood, so… When I came to earth and had to adapt a human form… I chose you. Well, Megan."

Danny was staring at her in understanding. But he remembered having friends.

"Which begs the question, what do you really look like?" Robin asked after sharing a look with Kid Flash. Megan stood up and her hair disappeared, and her face became more muscular.

"Bald M'gann? Still hot." Kid Flash whispered.

Superboy got up, walked forward, and took Megan's hands. "You know you don't have to put on a mask for me?"

Megan broke apart from him and held herself. "I do it for me. This is who I am, inside. Please don't be mad." Megan said to Marie.

"Mad?" Marie started. "I'm honored. M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now and I agree. You're family."

Megan ran forward and hugged Marie. "Thank you! You can't know what that means to me!" She said, before running down the hall to see Garfield.

Danny smiled at the two and then looked to the others. "Masks are interesting thing..."

* * *

Megan quietly opened the door to Garfield's room and peaked inside. "Garfield?"

She gasped when she saw another being named Queen Bee. The ruler was lying next to the small boy, her face emotionless.

"Shhhh, it would be a shame to wake him. I might have to order my little thrall here to damage himself." Queen Bee commented and stroked Garfield's hair. Megan's eyes glowed green.

"Ah, ah, ah, he already has orders to do just that if anything happens to me."

The glow left Megan's eyes and she looked desperate to help her blood brother. Queen Bee turned to Megan. "Now, your performance, a bit over the top, I think. But then, you haven't practiced me, the way you have perfected the role of Megan."

Queen Bee stood up and walked towards the Martian. "That's right. Poor Psimon's not the only one who knows your true form." The queen's hands rested on Megan's shoulders, and she bent to Megan's ear. "And if you don't cooperate, I'll make sure everyone knows what you really are."

* * *

Danny felt his ghost sense go off and he looked up sharply. He hadn't felt that sensation in awhile. He looked around. Everyone was happy and didn't notice him. He got up and slipped out of the house unnoticed. Or so he thought. Robin watched him worriedly.

Danny walked down a path next to the house. He was looking around cautiously. He was about a quarter mile from the house when his ghost sense went off again.

"Hello Daniel."

The halfa whipped around and came face-to-face with Vlad Plasmius. He hadn't seen this nut-jobsince _that_ day. He hissed at his foe, sounding much like a snake.

"Fruitloop, so nice to see you. Oh wait, I lied."

The older halfa rolled his eyes. "I see you still hold a grudge."

Danny growled inhumanly. "Hold a grudge? I hold more than a grudge, Plasmius! You run that forsaken facility! You ordered the experiments done to me! You took me from my home twice! Why wouldn't I hate your guts!?"

The older ghost smirked and landed. "Oh, and what makes you think _I_ run the G.I.W.?"

Danny flinched at the name, but his anger remained. "Batman told me it was run by Vladco., DALV, and other companies that all link back to _you_."

Vlad pretended to think. "Well, I guess that is true. You got me!"

Green balls appeared in Danny's hands and his eyes became completely green. "What do you want, Plasmius, before I decide to send you to the next world."

Vlad chuckled. "You're not even going to call me Vlad anymore? Such a shame."

Danny gave another inhuman growl. "I'm serious _Plasmius_. The urge to blast you to Kingdom Come is very strong right now."

Vlad chuckled and walked forward, making Danny's hands brighter with each step.

"How long have you been sick Daniel?"

The power around Danny's hands fizzled out, and his eyes became wide and went back to normal. "W-What?"

Vlad smirked. He knew what he was doing. "How long Daniel? You've been very good at suppressing it and the only time you can't anymore is when you sleep. How many times do you sleep in the bathroom instead of your own bed?"

Danny's knees became shaky. Vlad started walking around him.

"H-how do you know? Batman doesn't even know!" Danny yelled.

Vlad chuckled as Danny started turning every which way to follow the older man's movements.

"You said it yourself. I ordered the experiments."

Anger spiked within Danny. He grabbed the older man's shirt, and pulled him close, eyes blazing. "How do cure it!? What is it would be a better question!"

Vlad chuckled making Danny even angrier. "My dear boy, the only way to cure it is an antidote that _I_ have. The disease is very rare and slowly kills the host and takes their powers. But it only affects ghosts and halfa's, and it's so rare it's a myth, but I, of course, found out otherwise."

"Give me the antidote!" Danny shouted.

Vlad chuckled again. "You think it's going to be that easy?"

Danny's hands erupted in green flames. "Yes, I do."

Vlad shook his head. "Danny, Danny, Danny, the more you use your powers and have strong emotions, the faster it kills you."

Danny threw Vlad across the ground, and started a barrage of ecto-blasts, and ice. This went on for twenty-minutes until Danny decided to do a ghostly-wail. He sucked in a breath but he started coughing and he fell to the ground and heaved.

Vlad got up, laughing like a maniac, his cloths ripped and torn in various places. "What'd I say?"

Danny glared daggers after he lost all the contents in his stomach. "Give it to me, _now_."

Vlad just patted Danny's shoulder and Danny let out another inhumane growl. Vlad didn't remove his hand. "Listen to my instructions Daniel, and I'll give it to you soon."

Danny growled. "And if I don't?"

Vlad chuckled again. "Well then, your life is over, now isn't it? But I am serious Little Badger, if you don't listen, I will let you die, and before you die-" He squeezed Danny's shoulder painfully, to the point he screamed. "I will make you watch all your friends and family die with you."

Vlad left Danny sitting in the dirt, too much in shock to do anything. His life and many others was over if he didn't do what his enemy told him to. What was he going to do? He was sitting here dying, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Then it hit him, all at once. Danny choked on a sob. Three words drifted in the air and as he sat in the dirt, they whispered in his ears. Three little words.

_He was dying._

* * *

**Kadzait: Do you wake up every day and wonder "How shall I beat Danny with the angst stick today?"**

**If I do, I do it subconsciously.**

**Kadzait: *face-palm***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Bibbledoo, Avenged Reader, Ynecrolys, Oyote, RyanaRR12, and Errorx3456. _**

**Thanks to _Avenged Reader and Errorx3456 _for favoriting and/or following me in general!**

**Reviews:**

**GreenDrkness: Hahaha! Gotta love Lords of Order being chaotic! XD And I'd do that but I'm on ch.26 right now and need to finish this frikkin story. Too many ideas!**

**KuriMaster13: I try to be unexpected! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Alrighty then... Well a Lord of Order is... Well, a Lord... of Order. I don't know how to explain it cause the name is kinda self-explanatory... You'll know which each Totem stands for and that other stuff will be explained in the future but, uh, you should probably check out Young Justice before reading this cause that's a lot of stuff I have to explain that, well, can easily be explained on the Young Justice wiki or through the TV series.**

**Kilppari: Hahaha! We won't see the sword for a long time, if ever again. *shrugs* We'll see. And oh my gosh, I love the Young Justice wiki. It's so helpful.**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! Thanks!**

**Hitomi-tama: No frikkin kidding.**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hehehehehe... That's gonna be a fun arc at the end of the season.**

**Anonymous: Glad you liked!**

**Ynecrolys: Hahahaha! Thanks! And I'm eating the cookie! *eats cookie***

**Heather: There was another person who suggested it but I just don't know if I can fit it in (I love the idea, don't get me wrong) because I'm already on, like, ch.26 (I gotta finish that...) and very far ahead soooooooo...**

**Breyannia: Nah, and I love how viewers always ask me questions BEFORE the chapter they find their answer in. *face-palm***

**Sakurastar: I find it rather funny how you decide to mention Vlad RIGHT BEFORE HE SHOWS UP. A lot of people are doing that... GO DADDY-BATS!**

**IWasNeverReal: Thanks so much!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Ooo, you'll find out that question in the near future~! Hehehehehe! XD**

**Lee: I'm glad you're looking forward to future chapters!**

**Lexosaurus: I think it'd be easier to heal with friends he knew. And he also knows how to hide things really well soooo... He was probably hearing voices the entire time but knew how to hide it because he's frikkin Danny. And the whole Danny/Dani Father/Daughter relationship can be a little weird BUT that's what makes it interesting! XDDDDD**

**Sina Xiel: Tell me what's confusing and I can probably tell it to ya if it doesn't give away future plot lines. Oh yeah!**


	19. Performance

Ch.18: Performance

**East Potomac Park: November 25: 19:04****EST**

Superboy jumped off Sphere, in super cycle mode, and stalked over to where Lex Luther stood by his white limo.

"There was a tracker in that tin box you gave me." Superboy instantly accused after a long and stressful Thanksgiving.

"Yes, I assume you discovered it with your x-ray vision." Luther said, totally nonchalant. His nonchalant only made Superboy's anger sky rocket. "You initiated the cloning projects!"

Luther shrugged. "I wanted Superman to meet his match." Superboy glared at the man. "And you used both of us to locate the missing Genomorphs!"

Luther once again shrugged.

"A good business man has to keep track of his assets. But none of that really bothers you." Luther said and smirked as he continued. "Half of your DNA is human. Haven't you wondered who the donor was? Or have you just been afraid to acknowledge the obvious?"

Luther continued to smirk. "Face it _son_, you have much more in common with me than Superman."

Superboy's anger once again hit its peak. "That's a lie!"

Luthor had this in the hole. "What has he given you? Nothing, not even affection. Why? Because Big Boy Blue lives in the world of black and white."

Superboy turned away, not accepting this yet.

Luther continued though, despite Superboy's anger. "You were created by the bad guys, so there must be something wrong with you. But we both know that life isn't that clear cut. The real world is full of grays. Weren't you determined to free Match at all costs? Yet, ultimately, you wisely agreed to my suggestion to re-freeze him for the greater good of all. And though you think me a villain-"

Luther tore off the Shield on Superboy's arm.

"You still accepted my Shields. We're more alike than you care to admit."

Superboy turned around sharply with the box full of Shields. "Take them back."

Luther held up his arm in rejection. "They're a gift. From a father to his son."

Superboy grabbed Luther's tie and got close to his face. "I won't need them for this."

Luther wasn't so keen on that idea.

"Red sun."

_A few hours later…_

Superboy looked around and dropped Luther's tie. Wolf was waiting patiently in Sphere the super cycle. Superboy grabbed his head.

"Two words and he shut me down. What else can he make me do?" Superboy asked himself, staring at the Shields in his hand.

He saw the river ahead and got ready to throw them.

But he didn't.

He looked down, back at the Shields and put them in his pocket and walked to his two friends that always seemed by him through everything.

**Gotham City: December 6, 03:44****EST**

"Artemis, is everything-"

"Fine mom." Artemis cut off her mother after a failed mission and broken trust.

"I just want to go to bed." She said and closed the door. Her eyes widened at her visitor.

Sportsmaster.

The assassin held his finger up to his invisible lips. "Shhhh, we wouldn't want to upset your mother."

Artemis instantly had a pointed arrow poised at the intruder. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

Sportsmaster continued to lie on Artemis's older sister's bed. "Just curious to hear how your team took defeat. Blamed you, didn't they?"

He took off his mask, and the similarities between the two were unbelievable.

Artemis put her arrow down, as Sportsmaster got up. "Will they keep you around now that Red Arrow's joined up? And what if they learn the truth about the family ties you work so hard to hide?"

Artemis turned away.

"Would they ever trust you again?"

Artemis glared at her father. "Thanks for the pep talk, Dad. We should have these family reunions more often."

Sportsmaster walked forward to stand by her."You tried, Baby Girl. You can fight Jade. You can fight me. But you can't fight who. You. Are."

He pressed his finger to her chest with the last three words said.

The father lifted Artemis's chin to his face. "It's time to switch sides, Artemis. You'll never be one of them. You belong with us."

Artemis looked down and sighed.

**Bruges: December 22, 20:08****CET**

People clapped and cheered as Haly's Circus started.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Sparks of fire went up from different sections of the ring and people cheered. Jack Haly, the ringmaster, came to stand in the middle through the smoke of the fire.

He threw his hands up. "Welcome to the Haly International Traveling Circus! Where the center ring is your oyster! And these are our latest pearls, the Daring Dangers!"

People 'ooh-ed' and 'awed'.

The spotlight found its way to a boy with black hair and blue eyes dressed in red and white standing on a trapeze stand.

"Dan Danger!"

The boy grabbed his bar and flew through the air. He let go and flipped next to a girl with red hair.

"Dawn Danger!"

Two more spotlights found a girl with blonde hair and a teen with red hair, both with bow and arrows.

"Diane Danger! Dane Danger!"

Another spotlight found a well-built boy with black hair and blue eyes throwing barrels in the air.

"Dean Danger!"

And last, but not least, a boy with black hair and green eyes holding a silver wooden flute, surrounded by a black wolf, a black tiger, a cobra, an eagle, and a raven.

"And Danny Danger with his amazing animals Ebony the Wolf, Malachi the Tiger, Anhur the Cobra, Gale the Eagle, and Banshee the Raven!"

The crowd watched in amazement as Dean threw a barrel in the air that Dawn and Dan flipped through. Diane and Dane let loose three arrows each and Dawn and Dan easily maneuvered around them. Danny's birds flew into the air and screeched as they flew by Dawn and Dan. Ebony and Tiger let out a fierce howl/roar.

"You will never see another trapeze act like this folks! All performed without a net!"

Danny started playing his flute in some random tune. Malachi got in front of Danny, the boy hopped onto his back and crouched, Ebony ran up and jumped onto Danny's back, the two birds flew down and landed on Ebony's shoulders, and Anhur slithered up Malachi and Danny and wrapped himself around Ebony's neck and hissed. You could hear the crowd cheering.

Danny's averted to Dan Danger who had maneuvered himself to try and catch Dawn's waiting hands as she hung upside down. He jumped too early and missed her hands and started falling.

"_ROBIN!_"

"_Don't blow our cover!_"

Danny rolled his eyes and the two birds jumped off of Ebony's shoulders.

"_Saving your life ok?_" Dean, or Superboy said, and threw a barrel into the air. Robin caught it and was rocketed into the air. The birds flew by him in a comforting manner. Dawn, or Megan's hands reached out, and Robin barely missed them. Megan's eyes glowed green and Robin floated the rest of the way up.

The crowd cheered at their success.

"_What did I just say?_" Robin said. He heard Danny let out an exaggerating sigh as he stood on Malachi's back and everyone cheered as Ebony balanced on his shoulders, and then got on her hind-legs.

"_The crowd couldn't see me use telekinesis from below. Besides I've been using it all night._" She said as she dropped Robin off on the stand. Megan landed next to him and they both waved. "_I'm not exactly the acrobat you are._"

Robin smiled at the crowd but slightly turned to Megan. "_Yeah, neither am I right now. I think I caught that twenty-four hour bug that everyone's getting at the circus. But the show must go on_."

Robin grimaced and started sweating.

* * *

_Robin stood in front of a holographic map, the Team on the other side, except for Danny. "Advanced weapons tech has been stolen at manufacturing plants throughout Europe and each theft coincides with the tour stops made by the Haly Circus. Batman's sending us undercover to catch the thieves."_

_"Does this clown car have room for one more?" Red Arrow asked, walking up behind, and startling Danny, who ended up grimacing and holding his side. _

_"Uh… We've got this covered." Robin said, giving Danny a sideways glance. Red Arrow bent down low to Robin's ear. _

_"You got the mission covered but who's covering the four potential mole suspects you're bringing along._"

* * *

"Put your hands together for Daring Dangers!" Jack said, as Artemis, Red Arrow, Wally, Danny, his Totems, Megan, and Superboy waved to the crowd. The animals let out their respected noises (howl, roar, screech, hiss).

"_Didn't think I'd make it through._" Megan said.

"_Neither did I. Danny, can you help me backstage?_" Danny nodded, let Anhur slip up his arm first and wrap his tail around his neck, and stood by Robin, his arm across his shoulders as the Ghost Boy led his partner to safety.

As they walked backstage, another act walked up to another act. (That sounds like the beginning of a joke.)

"Ray, have you seen my other torch?" The devil-looking guy asked. The guy passed it to the devil looking guy. "Here, you dropped it outside the train."

The devil looking guy looked at him graciously. "Thanks. You're a life saver!" The guy, Ray, got up and patted his shoulder. "Break a leg."

"Bear witness, ladies and gentlemen, to the Dragon's Breath!" Jack Haly announced and flares went up into the air by the entrance. The devil looking man appeared out of the smoke and blew fire.

Jack Haly went behind set to let the act go on, and saw a set of twins, both angry.

"Haly, what's the deal? You gave our slot to those Danger Kids!" One of them said.

"That's our slot!" The other said.

"_Was_ your slot, until you missed that performance in Paris." Jack said.

Red Arrow bumped Robin's shoulder and the two turned their attention to the twins and Jack.

"Carlo was sick! He's better now!" Carlo's brother said.

"Plus, those Dangers are a sham! They say they're brothers and sisters, but they don't even look alike!" Carlo said.

Jack Haly shrugged them off. "Ah, you just don't like the competition."

Jack Haly was cut off by an Interpol agent, Agent King Faraday. "Oh for crying out loud, not you again! We're in the middle of a show!"

Agent Faraday kept calm and his arms crossed. "Then we'll talk after but we will talk. Another city last week, another tech firm robbed; another stop on your tour. If I prove you're responsible, I will shut you down."

Jack Haly looked at him sternly. "I got three minutes to gather props and get to center ring."

The ringmaster walked past Agent Faraday and went to the prop section. Agent Faraday watched him almost sympathetically.

The agent walked forward and stopped in front of the teens. He got out his badge.

"Faraday, Interpol. New act?" He asked.

"Yeah, just joined the tour." Robin said easily.

Faraday put his badge away. "That probably clears you. But don't get too comfortable. Haly's going down for this."

Robin narrowed his eyes at Faraday. Danny got up and walked over to Robin. He placed his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder. Robin looked at him and saw Danny smiling sadly. _We'll get through this_, his smile said. Robin hoped he was right.

* * *

"_If Interpol's already on this, why are we bothering?_" Superboy asked as they guarded a warehouse.

"_Because Batman said so. Why? Do you have something better to do?_" Robin asked harshly.

"_How do we know the thieves will hit here?_" Artemis asked, standing next to Red Arrow.

"_There are more obvious targets._" Red Arrow piped in.

"_And Faraday will have them covered. But I've analyzed the tech already stolen and the pattern suggests this is the place._" Robin said, watching the building intently.

"_How are you feeling?_" Megan asked.

"_Yeah Rob, Isis keeps telling me I should heal you with her powers. I'm tempted to do it and suffer your hissy-fit which will surely come after._" Danny piped, hair once again white.

"_Lousy, actually, but I'll manage. And if you want to do that Danny, go ahead. I'm more then ok with it._" Robin answered.

Danny glared lightly from his spot. "_I need to be closer, moron. I'm across from you on the other side of the building across the street!_"

Robin looked at weirdly. "_You ok?_" Robin saw him sigh.

"_Sleeping does not come easily to me, we all know that. And I've got... Something on my mind._" Danny said cryptically. (_You little_-)

Robin shrugged. "_Fair enough._"

Superboy scanned the street. "_Contact, north east corner_."

The person behind the robberies easily jumped over the chain-link fence by a graceful flip.

"_Now we know why Carlo missed a performance_." Superboy said bitterly.

"_Could be Carlo, could be his brother. Keep an open mind and move in._" Robin said and they did as told.

Before Superboy did though, he grabbed a Shield and stuck it on his arm. He hid it under his sleeve, and he bit back a scream when it activated. Instead, he groaned and jumped after.

"_Do you see where he went?_" Robin asked as Superboy landed, surrounded by the others. Superboy switched to x-ray vision and scanned the building.

"The warehouse." He said.

The robber opened the box with a crowbar and slid out the tech. He was about to leave but he heard a laugh. He looked up and saw the Team staring at him from the catwalk.

"Caught red handed." Robin said.

"Red faced too I bet." Danny said. Robin and Danny both chuckled in their weird, Bat-family way.

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this." Artemis said.

The robber got out a torch and started blowing flames at them. They all jumped out of the way, just in time. Superboy got hit, and had to keep his hands up to keep the flames away.

Red Arrow was about to shoot, but he saw something. A box with 'Live Ammo' in big, bold letters on the front.

"Those crates are full of live ammo! Move!" Red Arrow shouted.

It wasn't a second later when the warehouse blew. On the inside, Superboy and Danny moved the piece of debris out of the way, so they could escape.

"That guy is dead meat!" Superboy said angrily, and started after the robber.

"Superboy, no!"

The clone stopped and turned around.

"You need to get her out." Robin said, holding Megan.

Superboy pointed the way the robber went. "He's getting away!"

Danny wiped his hand across Megan's forehead and ice appeared on it. Robin looked at Superboy seriously.

"And that matters more than Miss M! The fire's killing her!" He yelled.

That seemed to snap Superboy back to reality. "Right, right."

Robin handed Megan off to Superboy, who easily picked her up and ran.

"Artemis, Danny, Arrow, find the thief." Robin said weakly and fell to the three friends were by him in an instant.

"Because he matters more than you." Artemis said.

"You're still off your game, pal. We're getting you out too." Red Arrow said. The two archers put Robin's arms around their shoulders, and hoisted him up.

Danny watched them nervously. "I'll make a path."

He searched for the nearest exit but found none. So, he found the nearest wall. His eyes turned blue and he shot his hands out. The fire in front of him froze and he moved it out of the way to make a path.

"This way!" He said and ran down the aisle, being closely followed by the other three as they ran after him, debris falling down behind them.

They came to the wall, and Danny turned to the others. "I'm going to faze us out, ok?"

The others nodded and Danny grabbed Artemis's arm. He waited for the tingly feeling to start but it never came.

"W-what? Come on, go intangible!" Danny panicked.

"What's wrong?" Red Arrow questioned.

Danny looked at him, practically losing his mind. "I can't go intangible."

The three friends in front of him looked at him in shock and had to dodge as the debris fell down some more.

Danny started sweating, and noticed his ice was melting. But that should be impossible. His ice was indestructible and never melting unless you put it in the sunlight for a few decades without fail. Danny turned to the wall. He started beating it, using his ghostly strength. The metal creaked and groaned but did not give way.

"Come on!" Danny shouted, and his attempts became more desperate. He felt a pain in his side that grew worse with each punch. He started coughing but didn't notice. The metal became covered in flames but he still didn't notice.

Red Arrow finally had to pull him away. "Stop it! You're going to kill yourself!"

Danny looked at his hands and saw they were bleeding with the burns. Artemis dragged them back. "I'm going to bring it down with an arrow."

Red Arrow kept Robin and Danny away as she shot. The wall exploded and gave out, but so did the roof. It fell down on top of Robin, Danny, and Red Arrow.

"NO!" Artemis screeched and tried getting them out. Superboy came around the corner and upon seeing the wreckage and hearing Artemis's screeches, instantly started helping.

The two moved rubble out of the way, and came to a liquid green shield, being held up by a very weak Danny. He groaned with the strain, but upon seeing his two friends, opened a hole so Red Arrow and Robin could escape. The shield flickered but Danny didn't move.

Just as the shield fell, Red Arrow grabbed Danny and pulled him out. The rubble came down around, and the teens escaped in a nick of time, as the rest of the building came tumbling down.

* * *

"Another weapons plant is hit, and once again the circus is in town. I don't believe in coincidences." Faraday said to Jack Haly, who would take none of it.

"I don't care what you believe! My people are not responsible! I did a bed check last night! Every single member of my troop was asleep in their bunks!" Jack yelled.

The Team, back in their circus costumes, eavesdropped.

"_We sure weren't._" Megan said.

"_And if he's lying about us…_" Artemis said, trailing looked down in disappointment.

They went back to their car in the train.

"_So, two thief's right? The fire breather and one of the acrobats_." Artemis said.

"_Just in identical clothes._" Megan said.

Robin looked at his computer, Danny looking over his shoulder. "_Maybe not just two. Here's the Madrid security footage._"

It showed someone easily bending metal bars to get inside.

"_And now Paris._"

It showed another person in the same clothes easily walking on a telephone wire.

"_So the strong man and the clown too. If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind_." Red Arrow said.

"_You don't know that_." Robin said defensively. Danny placed a hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulders.

"_It would explain his lies._" Megan said.

Robin shrugged off Danny's hand and stood up. "I told you to keep an open mind!"

He angrily walked out of train car, and slammed the door behind him.

Megan bumped her head with a smile. "_Hello Megan! I'll read Haly's mind!_"

Red Arrow didn't share her enthusiasm. "_I'm not sure we can trust you to do that without tipping him off._"

Superboy glared at him. "_Or maybe you don't trust her period._" Superboy walked forward angrily and got in Red Arrow's face. "_I heard you talking to Robin back at the Cave. I know you're only here to spy on the four of us_."

Red Arrow leaned forward and got just as close. "_There's a mole on this Team. And good reasons to suspect all of you. Both Artemis and Miss Martian have already been caught in lies. And you and Danny could be programmed by Cadmus and the G.I.W. without even knowing._" Red Arrow countered, angering Superboy even more.

"_Maybe I'll take your head off without even trying!_" Superboy shouted angrily.

Danny sighed and stood up. "_We're on a mission and this is how you choose to spend our time? So some of us lied, and some us were held captive-_"

Danny gave Red Arrow a fierce glare that made him jerk back.

"_But we're on a mission. We can discuss this later. I wish you'd stop playing the innocent card, Arrow. You've made mistakes too. You need to stop being so frikkin suspicious and open up a little. It's hard to trust you when you won't trust us._" The Ghost Boy rebuked.

Red Arrow suddenly returned his glare. "_Oh yeah, what about you? I've never_ _seen _you_ open up._"

Danny shrugged, totally unfazed, and headed for the door. "_I'm going to go spray-paint my hair_ again."

_Maybe I never opened up because _**you **_were in the room_."

* * *

Robin, in a jacket, walked down the line of train cars with posters on every one of them. He stopped in front of 'The Flying Grayson's!' He looked at them sadly and he could practically hear that day.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the Flying Grayson's!_"

His com went off, and Robin pressed it.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked.

"Dude, where are you?" Wally's voice buzzed in.

"Confidential mission, from Batman."

Robin, no, Dick, continued walking down the line of cars.

"Wow, you know what I'm doing? Making a bologna sandwich, kind of like what you just did. I talked to Tornado, you aren't on a mission, not an official one anyway." The speedster confused.

Dick sighed. "A friend, Jack Haly." He said.

"The circus guy? From your old Flying Grayson days?" Wally asked.

Dick nodded. "Yeah, he's implicated in this global crime spree. Someone in the show's dirty but I need to prove Old Jack's clean or he could lose the circus."

"Then why not bring me along? I know your back-story. I know what that circus means to you. It's where you grew up. It's where you lost your…" Wally said sadly.

"I left you behind because you knew my back-story. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity." Dick said.

"Dude, that's what a best pal's for."

Dick looked up at a poster with 'Haly's Circus' at the top, and moved on.

"What about Danny? He knows." Wally said.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but he knows when to keep his mouth shut. Unlike you. And he lives with me. I couldn't just ditch him. He's also helping me lead at the moment. His knowledge is very helpful. He gives me tips when we're alone."

Dick heard Wally sputter at the end of the line and smirked.

* * *

"And that's our show! Farwell good people of Bruges!"

Jack walked back stage. "Pack up! The train leaves for Geneva in two hours!" He yelled.

* * *

Megan, Danny (who had spray-painted his hair black again), and Robin loaded up one car. Danny and Robin climbed in to move a few things.

Megan was picking up a case when someone else grabbed it and brushed against her skin. It was Ray.

"Need a hand?" The man asked.

Megan looked at him nervously. "I-I'm good. Thanks. Maybe one of the others could use some help. A lot of them seem to have that flu."

Megan shrugged. "Yeah, it's going around."

Jack Haly got onto the train. "All aboard, everyone, now!"

Red Arrow looked at the ringmaster suspiciously. "Someone's in a hurry."

Robin didn't say anything next to him.

Everyone got on the train, and it blew its horn and started moving. The heroes all shared one cabin together.

"You look better." Artemis said to Robin.

The Boy Wonder nodded. "I feel better. Sorry Me-Dawn, I hope you didn't catch it from me." Robin said, now playing Dan.

Megan was on the couch, a blanket around her, with a small fever and headache. "I feel silly. Who knew a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?" She said.

"Uh, H.G. Wells?" Danny and Robin said, and they looked at each other.

"You read that?" Danny asked.

Robin nodded.

Danny shrugged. "It was a good read."

Robin nodded again. "Twas."

The Boy Wonder and turned back to the group. "Look, when did you first feel sick?"

Megan looked at him wearily. "Just after boarding the train. It came on suddenly."

Robin nodded. "Same with me the other night. I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck before we went on." He said.

"Ray?" Superboy asked.

"You mean that roust-about? He touched her before we boarded. Guy must be a walking pastry dish." Megan said.

Robin thought for a moment. "Yeah, yeah, maybe."

He left his car and stumbled out to see Jack Haly.

"Dan! You look refreshed!" The ringmaster said happily.

Robin smiled at the ringmaster. "Thanks. Uh, Jack, how long has Ray worked for you?"

The ringmaster thought for a moment. "Picked him up at the start of the European tour. Poor lads down with the flu like the rest of them."

The other teens came out of the cabin.

"We'll check on him. It's the least we can do." Artemis said, and headed down the hall.

Jack shrugged. "If you insist. Hey Danny, where are your amazing animals?" He asked.

Danny smiled at the old man. "They're in the animal car, enjoying their dinner." Danny lied, before heading off with the others.

Megan came out and tried to follow. Robin stopped her by gripping her arm. "You should stay in bed."

Megan smiled at him. "As a friend of mine once said, I'll manage." Megan said before heading after the others. Robin smiled and watched her go. Robin waved to Jack and ran after.

He didn't notice Jack become Ray, and walk away.

* * *

Artemis opened the door to Ray's bunker that he shared with a few others. Artemis and the others walked in, and noticed his bed was unoccupied.

"Guess he wasn't that sick." Superboy said.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Or maybe he wasn't sick at all."

The Ghost Boy popped open the lid to 'elephant feed', but the last time they checked, there wasn't an elephant in the circus.

Danny stuck his hand in and brought it out. It was covered it black soot. "Ash, from the warehouse fire in Bruges."

Artemis found something in Ray's bed. "Uh, guys, I found Ray."

She pulled out a mask from under the mattress.

"Split up, search the whole train!" Robin ordered.

_Robin_ walked down the hall and heard someone struggling. His eyes widened and he kicked open the door. Danny came in from the next car over.

"What are you doing?!" He whisper-yelled and ran over and looked inside with Robin. His 'you-crazy?' look turned deadpanned. "That explains a lot."

Jack Haly was tied up, only in under garments with a gag. Robin and Danny ran over and took the gag out.

"Who did this to you?" Robin asked, kneeling down with Danny.

"Ray! Ray the Roust-About! Right after the train left Bruges!" He yelled.

Robin and Danny shared the same anger and narrowed eyes. The two ran out of the room, leaving Jack.

"Hey! I'm not Houdini here!"

"_M'gann!_" Robin shouted in their heads but didn't receive an answer.

Danny pressed his com. "Dawn, come in."

They finally received an answer. "Uh, Danny?"

The Ghost Boy shrugged. "And Dan, but that's not the point!"

Robin took over. "We tried to reach you, the other way."

They heard Megan groan. "I think the flu's knocked out my other way." She said.

"That clinches it. Dane, Dean, Diane, come in. We're chasing someone who's stolen Dawn's act, her whole shrift, if you catch my drift." Robin said.

"_And that's why you have me." _Danny said in their heads.

* * *

Where Superboy was looking, a door opened and he hid behind some tables. The guy looked an awful lot like a clown rolling something. Superboy grabbed a Shield and placed it behind his vest on his chest. He groaned as it activated.

He came out of hiding and narrowed his eyes, turning on his x-ray vision. He saw a large machine inside the case he was rolling. The clown put it down, and lifted his hands up. All the tables followed and were thrown at Superboy, who easily punched them out of the way.

"_I got him, but he's on to me. Exiting the dining cart now_." Superboy said, running after the clown freak. He looked up and saw the flash of a figure. "_He's gone top-side_!"

He easily jumped up after, and the clown turned to him. He was thrown over the side with the telekinesis, but Superboy used his flying to get back on top.

He landed on the other side of the circus freak.

"That won't work on me clown." Superboy said, angrily. Robin and Danny jumped up behind the freak.

"That's no clown!" Robin said.

Danny glared. "That's the Parasite, the guy who once stole Superman's powers!"

Parasite smiled. "As if you kids are who you claim to be. Please!"

Parasite's head went from freaky to freakier, with a clown suit still. Superboy stalked forward.

"Stay out of his reach! There's no flu going around! The weakness comes from physical contact and then he feeds off of the powers and abilities of others." Robin informed.

"I have been a little glutton today." Parasite said. "Chow down on nearly every loser in this shroud, but oh my, thepièce de résistance was Dawn Danger, or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd munch on her trapeze skills. Imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martian Manhunter instead, ummm. She made a lovely appetizer but guess who I want for my entrée."

Superboy was sent forward with Parasite's telekinesis, and his chin was caught in Parasite's hand. "Mmmm, now that's the full-bodied Kryptonian flavor I love!"

"Everyone, stay whelmed! Subdue, but keep your distance!" Robin yelled and the two archers both got ready to shoot, but one blast of heat vision destroyed their bows.

"You know, I almost never say this but I'm sated. Hate to eat and run." Parasite said and flew into the air, but Robin jumped up and onto Parasite's case. He jumped up and tried attacking.

"Sorry, no hitchhikers!" Parasite said and easily punched back to the train car.

Danny shot off after Parasite, and Robin was sent off the side of the train. Megan grabbed his hand but she started slipping. They were crossing a bridge and Megan tried with all her might to get Robin up but she couldn't with her weakened state. Her hand slipped.

Red Arrow and Artemis walked over to help, and as they were reaching for Robin's hand, it slipped out of Megan's grasp and he started falling.

"**_ROBIN!_**"

Danny stopped mid-flight and swiftly jerked to the side and saw Robin's falling figure.

"ROBIN!"

Danny shot off down the bridge. He stopped his flight and fell after his adopted brother. Robin reached outwards and so did Danny. Then, as his falling picked up speed, Danny put in a blast of flight and grabbed Robin's wrist.

He maneuvered upwards and dragged the Boy Wonder into the air. They looked around and saw the others ahead, helping Superboy. Danny flew towards them and dropped Robin onto the train car, following after.

The girls immediately attacked the two in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again!" Megan screeched.

"I didn't want to!" Robin complained. Then the girls dragged the two adopted brothers down below to scold them, and Red Arrow followed to keep the two alive.

As they left, Superboy took off the Shield on his chest. He looked at the Shield box in his hand.

* * *

After much yelling and trail, the whole 'Robin almost fell to his doom' thing blew over, the teens got into their real costumes they had brought along and started discussing the matter in their cabin.

Robin smirked as he brought out a flash drive. "It's not a complete debacle. I picked Parasite's pocket. I've got this flash drive."

Danny smiled at him appraisingly. "My brother has finally learned the ways of pick-pocketing."

The other's looked at him weirdly.

Robin plugged the flash drive into his computer and he sat by Danny, already knowing he was going to want to watch. Robin easily hacked into it.

"Looks like Parasite's working for Inter-gang. Everything he's stolen, they're all pieces of something." Robin said.

Danny made a go on gesture. "Don't you dare leave us hangin like that Rob, we want to know what the something is!"

Robin glared. "I was getting to that."

Danny glared back. "Didn't do it fast enough, we both know I'm impatient."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, they're putting together a weapon that generates… black holes!"

Danny's eyes rolled back in his head comically and he fell back. "That's as bad as trying to destroy the Ghost Zone. And to those who don't get it, it means we're doomed."

Red Arrow wasn't convinced though. "Oh come on, to build that you need a particle accelerator."

Robin turned to him, glaring. "Like the Boson Collider in Geneva?"

Red Arrow put the pieces together. "The circus's next stop, but now that Parasite can fly; he can get a head-start on us."

"Sorry." Megan mumbled. Robin powered his computer down, and Danny got back up.

"Not your fault." The hybrid said.

"But this thing can wipe out entire cities. We need to hurry." Robin said, getting up.

"You and I need to hurry. Without their powers, the others would hold us back." Red Arrow said, grabbing his spare bow.

Danny got up defensively. "I have my powers. Don't see where you're coming from."

Artemis also didn't approve and held up her cross-bow. "You're not the only without a back-up bow, either."

Superboy punched a hole in the punch. "And my powers are back."

Robin and Danny looked at him in shock.

"How?" Robin asked.

Megan got up. "I'm still-"

"Kryptonian's must heal faster than humans and Martians." He cut off, rubbing his arm.

Megan smirked. "Don't even think about leaving me behind."

Red Arrow frowned but didn't object. (Not like he could...)

**Geneva: December 24, 00:37****CET**

A cop groaned as he laid on the ground, bent down next to him and narrowed his eyes.

"A trail of destruction. This way." Robin said and ran head first inside with the others following close behind. Superboy hung back, took off a dead Shield, and replaced it. He hardly groaned, before following.

Parasite did some typing on a computer, and he held up a little fancy outlet. He frowned.

"This would be a whole lot easier if I had my flash drive." He commented and plugged the outlet into the keyboard and the red letters turned blue. "There, now let's fire this baby up and see what's left of Geneva when we're done."

Parasite did some more typing and his black hole generator started up. A black hole appeared above the Boson Collider and the wind started picking up. Parasite continued typing, watching his progress.

Robin looked at his computer with Danny leaning over his shoulder.

"We need to take him down, or at least lure him away so we can safely disengage the outlet." Robin said.

Danny gave him a dead-panned. "_No_, I thought we were going to have a tea party. Seriously Rob, we do this for living. What kind of people do you take us for?"

Robin smacked him upside the head.

Superboy ignored their banter and _roared_. He ran forward, despite Robin's protests, and destroyed their hiding place.

Parasite looked pleased at this. "Seconds? No, I couldn't."

He brought Superboy forward with his telekinesis and right as he was about to grab him, Superboy punched him.

Parasite frowned, rushed forward, and punched him back. Then he decided to throw Superboy around like a rag doll.

"What's wrong with-"

"Wait." Megan said, cutting off Red Arrow before he shot. She had an idea.

Superboy was thrown into the roof, into the floor, and then into Parasite's hand.

"Ooo, what a rush. How do you do it kid? Even Superman never recharged this fast." Parasite said. Superboy groaned, tried to get away, and then went limp. Parasite threw him away.

The generator gained more time to charge up. Thunder outside cracked, and lighting spider webbed near the Boson Collider, obviously reacting to the black hole.

"Alright Dangers, come on out. Only a couple minutes before this baby's done warming up and eats Geneva." Parasite said smugly.

"What do you think?" Megan asked, after telling the Team her plan.

"Pretty big risk to take on a theory." Red Arrow commented.

Robin thought for a moment. "Do it. Go."

Megan walked forward and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you have against Geneva anyway?"

Parasite turned to her. "Never liked the food. But the menu keeps improving." Parasite started bringing her forward.

"I'm just the appetizer, remember?" She taunted.

Before Megan was touched, she ducked and somersaulted behind him.

"Here's the main course!"

She did a leg sweep and easily took Parasite down. He got up but was hit with a foaming arrow that trapped him. Parasite looked at Red Arrow angrily.

"Foam? You think foam can hold me?" Parasite's eyes went green, and he took Red Arrow's bow and brought him into the air.

"Or stop me from crushing you with a thought?" Parasite continued with a smirk as Red Arrow struggled. "Combined Martian and Kyrptonian powers here!" Parasite broke out of his prison easily.

"But do any those powers free you before I sabotage your death thingy." Robin said, already on it.

Danny smirked next to him. "Can they break out of my specially designed prison?" Foam became ice and caught Parasite, leaving his head untouched though.

"This one does." Parasite said and used heat vision, making Danny and Robin jump out of the way.

Artemis landed behind and tried using her cross-bow but she had to jump out of the way of hot beams. Parasite didn't notice the ice melt instantly until the foam blew up.

Red Arrow dropped out of the sky and landed painfully on the ground.

Parasite got up from his spot in the flames. "So clever. Trick me into igniting flammable gas, but you forgot. The doofus has double dosed me with invulnerability. Fire… Can't… Touch me…" He said weakly, near the end.

"Unless you make a meal of my powers."

Parasite turned to Megan.

"And my weaknesses as a side dish." Megan said and waved.

Parasite caught on and looked at the flames in horror. "No, no!"

Parasite collapsed in the center of the ring of fire.

(This is the part where my mom breaks out into song with my sister and dad and start singing Johnny Cash…)

"Ah, poor baby. Something you ate?" Megan taunted. Robin and Danny walked up to the computer and started shutting it off.

The black hole outside dispersed. The wind died down and the storm moved on.

Robin sighed in relief.

"We'll take it from here." Agent Faraday said, walking in with two other agents. They extinguished the fire and put an inhibitor collar around Parasite's neck.

Agent Faraday turned and smiled at Robin. "Thanks for the tip by the way. Defiantly helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advance."

Robin smiled back. "Glad to be of service."

Red Arrow pushed himself and saw Artemis's out-stretched hand. The two locked eyes. Then Red Arrow smiled and took the hand and allowed himself to be helped up.

"Wow, he chances himself to touch the hand of a suspected traitor." Artemis commented.

Red Arrow kept smiling. "Mind open. I guess I never really saw you through the filament before."

The other's walked over. "Superboy's a hot head. And I know I'm not one to talk. You each could have betrayed us here. You didn't. I'm sorry I doubted any of you. There is no mole."

Danny smiled brightly. "Awesome! Just don't do it again!" His happy demeanor went from happy to annoyed. "I'm really tired of it."

* * *

People unpacked their things and got ready for their performance in Geneva. Robin, as Dan Danger, talked to Jack Haly in his office.

"So, the show will go on and I have a feeling I have you Dangers to thank." Jack said.

Robin smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

Jack chuckled. "Course not, but I guess that you'll be leaving now." Jack shook Robin's hand.

"Time to move on." The undercover teen said.

"Well, Dick, I'll miss you."

Robin looked at him in surprise. "It's Dan, Dan Danger."

Jack placed his hands on _Dick's_ shoulders. "Son, you've grown but some things never change. Like the sight of a Grayson on a trapeze. You can't fake that. Can't hide it. So, do an old ringmaster one last favor?"

Dick smiled widely and nodded eagerly.

Jack nodded. "Still excited like you used to be. Say, who's the black haired fellow you've grown attached too?"

Dick smiled widely. "He's my new adopted brother. Bruce says we look a lot alike."

Jack smiled at Dick again.

_That Night…_

Jack Haly entered the center ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, the farewell performance of the Daring Dangers!"

Dick waved to the crowd around him, and hopped into the air holding the trapeze bar.

* * *

**Lovely. Though that last chapter had some... Interesting reviews.**

**Kadzait: There was so much yelling!**

**It was funny. *laughs***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _ploThief and Drednaught._**

**Thank you to _Sina Xiel and Drednaught _for favoriting and/or following me!**

**Reviews:**

**Breyannia: Hahahahaha! Danny's dying~! And you can't do anything~! Why am I singing? Someone explain to me why I am singing about death. (Kadzait: Doesn't surprise me actually...)**

**Hitmoi-tama: *sniff, sniff* That means so much to me.**

**KuriMaster13: You have asked me that nearly chapter. What do you think? XD**

**McKennaTennyson-Harper12: As I said to Kadzait, if I do, I do it subconsciously. Frankly, this is NOT the worst I've done to him. You don't want the worst. (Kadzait: *shudders*)**

**Lexosaurus: DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YA FOOL?! NUH-UH! I BROUGHT ON A PLOT TWIST! *dances***

**Supaherolena02: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL!**

**TomgirlBre: I actually quite enjoyed your rant. I sat back in my chair, clapped sarcastically, and thought "This is something I would write in a review." You're so much like me in the violence department! (Kadzait: Pray these two people never meet for fear of the apocalypse.)**

**Azorawing: Yeah. A lot of people shared your reaction. Some were positive like 'OH MY GOSH! A PLOT TWIST! THE ADDICTION IS REAL!' while others were like (*in demonic voice*) 'VLAD WILL DIE FOR TREACHERY!'. It was quite comical. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Ooo, fun-ness. I saw your name when I opened my message and I was just like "Oh crap... What's this dude gotta say?" Your reviews are so interesting. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *face-palms* IF I KILL DANNY, WOULD I HAVE STORY TO WRITE?! XD**

**Bibbledoo: Both questions will be answered in due time. XD**

**The Keeper of the Worlds: Yep! XD**

**Lee: I'm glad you think so. *evil smile***

**IWasNeverReal: Yeah Vlad does need to die. You should go to the reviews and check out TomgirlBre's review. She had a looonnngggg rant about how Vlad's gonna die. You should gang up with her. XD**

**Sina Xiel: Hahahahahaha! A lot of people wanna kill Vlad. Just go check out the past reviews. Ya'll can gang up and kill Vlad! WOO!**


	20. Usual Suspects

Ch.19: Usual Suspects

**Gotham City: December 30, 5:45**

Batman walked down the halls of Wayne Manor. He was heading to Danny's room, since he already woke Robin up. The Boy Wonder was now getting a quick shower before they went to the Hall of Justice to set up for the five new members acceptance into the League. He wanted to get there by at least six to help set up.

He walked up to his adopted son's door and knocked. "Danny, open up."

He didn't get an answer. He knocked louder. "Danny, wake up and open the door."

He still didn't get an answer. Batman gave an impatient sigh, and tried opening the door himself.

It was locked.

"Danny, open up, now!" Batman shouted, annoyed and worried.

"One min-" Danny's voice was cut off and Batman didn't know from what. He got out his lock pick and easily got the door open in five seconds. He opened the door and entered the room.

The sound that was unheard through the door immediately hit Batman's ears. He ran over to the bathroom and busted the door open.

Danny was on the ground, retching into the toilet, tears streaming down his face. Batman got a rag, wetted it with cold water, and was by Danny's side an instant. When Danny finally stopped a second later, Batman wrapped an arm around his shoulders and wiped off his mouth. He rinsed it out, and placed it on Danny's sweating forehead. As he did, he noticed that a blanket and a pillow were laid forgotten on a rug by the shower.

"Danny, can you hear me?" Batman asked. The hybrid nodded, and grabbed the area around his ribs and grimaced in pain. He vaguely heard Danny mumble 'Why can't I suppress it?', his voice was so low.

Instantly, Batman knew Danny was beyond a simple cold or flu. Whatever was wrong was way beyond that now.

With some help, Danny was able to get onto his feet.

"Danny, do you know what's wrong?" Batman asked.

"No."

The simple word was slurred and obviously a lie to Batman's ears. He knew Danny was not going to tell him. So, he did what any other sensible person would do in this instant.

He grabbed Danny's wrist and started dragging him to the med bay.

The boy let out a yelp and stumbled behind the Caped Crusader.

"Where we going?" He asked, trying to keep up.

"The med bay."

"Why?"

It wasn't Danny who asked. It was Robin, who walked around the corner at that very moment. Batman gave Danny a small glare, which made him shrink back some. "Because he's sick and didn't tell me."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I thought ghosts couldn't get sick."

The Boy Wonder trailed behind the Dark Knight who continued to drag Danny.

"They can't, and neither should Danny, which is exactly why he's in trouble." Batman said.

Danny winced but not from Batman's firm grip. "It's not that bad. I have it all taken care of."

Another lie.

Batman gave Danny a look, seeing right through it. Danny winced again.

Batman drug Danny to the med bay, Robin hovering behind worriedly. As they got there, Batman ordered Danny on the bed and after a few tests, an MRI, a CAT scan, and an x-ray, they found a growing tumor in Danny's ribs.

When they found, Danny looked away guiltily. Batman narrowed his eyes. "How long?"

Danny looked at the ground.

"Answer me, Danny. _Now_."

The halfa shrunk back.

"_Danny_."

The Ghost Boy mumbled something incoherent.

"I can't hear you. Say it louder." Batman ordered. Danny finally looked at him, still guilty. "Since I came back…"

Robin's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. Batman looked at him furiously. "You didn't tell me _because_?"

Danny shifted. "I didn't know until sometime after and I thought it'd go away…"

Batman pointed to the sheet with the tumor. "_Does it look like it's going away_?" He hissed. Danny looked away and shook his head.

"You're staying here until I can figure out a way to get it gone."

Danny remained nervous on the bed. "You can't."

Batman crossed his arms. "And why _not_?"

Danny looked close to tears. "It's a rare illness among ghosts. It's so rare it's actually considered a myth in the Ghost Zone and they have no idea how to cure it. I'm not sure how I got it, but it slowly takes away my powers and then kills me."

"I'm going to find a cure anyhow." Batman said determinedly.

Danny shook his head. "It's no use."

Robin stood up. "How can say that, D? You've faced more than a little virus and _now_ you choose to give up?!"

Danny turned his head to him sharply. "It's not _just_ a _little virus_! This tumor is _killing_ me! If it was a _little virus_ I would have _already_ healed it! But it _isn't_ a virus and it's _killing_ me! I'm _dying_ at this very _moment_! There's only one way to cure it and I'm not sure if it's really worth it anymore…"

Batman leaned forward and put his hands by Danny's body. "It's worth it if it saves you."

Danny shook his head. "No, it's not."

A beep went off.

Batman sighed and pressed his com.

"What is it?" He said sharply. He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Do I have to come?" He clenched the bed sheets. "Fine." He cut off the call and looked at Danny. "I have to go to the Hall of Justice. _You're_ staying here."

Danny looked at him hard. "No, I'm coming whether you like it or not. I won't tell anyone and we can come here straight after."

Batman let out a very annoyed sigh. "Fine, but no one breath's a word, and we are coming _straight back_ after the ceremony."

Danny nodded. "Fine with me."

**Washington D.C.: December 30, 09:16****EST**

"The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgment that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice. That uh, last one's even in the name." The press laughed at Superman's small joke and cameras flashed. The Man of Steel turned to the five heroes becoming League Members. "These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values."

Inside the Hall, the Team and their new member Rocket, watched the footage as Cat Grant covered the story. She looked very excited to be doing this story.

"You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members. Looks like the entire League showed up to welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel." Cat said.

Wally smiled at Captain Marvel's figure. "I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out and I love the fact that there's a ten year old on the League." He said.

Rocket turned to him like he was crazy. "There is?"

Danny, who seemed paler than usual, face palmed. "Idiot."

Robin bumped Wally for being so ignorant. "Way to keep a secret, genius."

Wally didn't see a problem with what he did. "Hey, she's on the Team now, right?" Wally bit into his apple and the Team continued to watch.

"Superman is now handing out official League membership cards starting with Dr. Fate-"

Zatanna looked away, knowing her father was in that suit. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Danny, from afar, gave her a small frown in understanding.

"Atom." They saw a really small man on Plastic Man's shoulder, holding the card that was bigger than him. "Plastic Man and Icon."

"You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to be a hero in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here." Rocket said, jealous.

Aqualad smiled at her. "Welcome to our world."

Danny scoffed. "No kidding." He mumbled.

Rocket smiled at Aqualad, not having heard Danny. "Well, I suppose there's an upside too." The teens turned their attention back to the screen to see Green Arrow hand Red Arrow his card and shake his hand.

"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, to this roster of heroes." Cat observed.

"Way to go Roy!" Wally cheered.

"He finally has his wish." Aqualad said with a smile.

"First of us to make it. No one will call him a sidekick anymore." Robin said. Danny shrugged, not really caring. He never had a problem before with the term 'sidekick' and he didn't know Red Arrow all that well anyways.

"Wait, since when has being sidekick a bad thing?" Rocket asked. "You sidekicks were my inspiration!"

Robin looked at her with a frown. "Well, see, six months ago it-" Robin was cut off by his watch. Danny was by him in an instant.

"So, there you have it." Cat Grant said, finishing up this story. "The world's officially a safer place."

Heroes like the Hawks, Captain Atom, and others of the life flew off, and the press begged questions from Superman.

Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Icon, Red Arrow, Plastic Man, and Atom walked inside the Hall and stopped by the doors.

"Are you ready to see the Watchtower?" Black Canary asked.

"Born that way, plus six months." Red Arrow said with a smile.

"I'm sure the Team will want to congratulate you first." Canary said.

"You don't know Raquel, that is, Rocket. After making her wait inside, congratulations may not be the first thing on her mind." Icon said.

"Congratulations will have to wait from Danny. He and I have some business to take care of." Batman said, emotionlessly.

"What business?" Canary asked.

Batman glared. "Important business."

Black Canary rolled her eyes but they walked inside.

The room was empty.

"Well I thought she would at least stick around." Icon said, seeing the room.

Anger radiated off of Batman in waves. "Danny is in _so much_ trouble."

**Smokey Mountains: December 30, 10:48****EST**

The Bio-Ship flew over the Smokey Mountains, all the teens in costume.

"Are you sure it's her? I mean, are you absolutely positive?" Artemis asked nervously.

"See for yourself." Robin said and brought up a video. "This is the security footage from the Ashville Regional Airport."

The video showed a girl with black hair in a ponytail and a hat get on a private jet.

"Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?" Robin asked.

Artemis looked down. "It's Jade, Cheshire."

"Agreed, but focus on what she carries." Aqualad said. The screen went from her head to her hand which held a fancy case.

"Is that the case you saw in New Orleans, the one that got away?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes." Artemis stated.

"Ok, I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire's the bad guy but what's so important about that case?" Rocket asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asked, bringing up a picture.

"And their giant evil plants? Uh, yeah!" Rocket said.

"The Team and the League put them in prison but their allies still scheme and whatever's in that containment case seems important to their plans." Aqualad informed.

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans. But someone screwed up." Kid Flash said, giving Artemis a pointed glare.

"Kid, I seriously wish you would shut your big mouth and stop playing the innocent card."

Everyone turned to Danny, who was furious, in shock. He was glaring at Kid Flash, leaning forward from his seat by Robin. "I am so sick of hearing you bag on Artemis for what she did wrong. How would you like it if I kept nagging you on how you lied to everyone about believing in magic? You wouldn't take it very well. Mistakes are a good thing. They help you learn. People fall to teach themselves to get back up and keep fighting. So next time you decide to say something rude, keep your mouth shut."

Danny turned to the front, missing everyone's shocked looks, and a guilty one from a certain speedster.

"Batman's going to kill you." Robin mumbled so only Danny could hear.

The hybrid shrugged. "I'm already on my way there, anyways." Robin looked at him sadly.

"Approaching Cheshire's jet." Megan said, breaking the silence, but then gasped, everyone following. Artemis had to look away.

The jet they found was completely destroyed in a pile of rubble.

"Looks like there were no survivors." Megan said.

"Don't assume so early on. Remember the _last_ few times we assumed." Danny said. The entire Team, not including Rocket, grimaced.

They parked the Bio-ship mid-air and went down cautiously to investigate the crash site.

"How come Homeland Security and the NTSB aren't all over this?" Kid Flash asked.

"Cheshire's ID was a League alert. Authorities didn't pick it up, and her jet didn't follow its flight plan. Flew under the radar, literally. But the Watchtower auto-tracked the jet and recorded the crash." Robin said.

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket asked.

Danny smirked. "Because little Boy Wonder here has some freakish hacking skills and got the alert first."

"And because Cheshire and that case represent _our_ unfinished business." Aqualad said.

Danny gave an annoyed glare. "Do you know how offensive that sounded? Dude, I'm a ghost! How else did I get here?" Aqualad rolled his eyes.

Superboy moved a piece of the plane out of the way. "Where are the bodies?"

"Here's one."

The Team's heads snapped up and saw Cheshire on a cliff above unscathed. "And it is stunning."

Artemis couldn't hide her small smile in joy.

"I am flora, not fauna!"

Danny couldn't suppress his groan. "Oh Lord, not again. Didn't we battle him last week?" He asked Robin who sighed in annoyance.

"I am foliage, not trees! What am I?" Riddler said, surrounded by guards with Apokoliptan weapons and Shimmer and Mammoth.

Riddler snapped his fingers and a bunch of pylons came out of the ground, making a green dome.

"Come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I…" Riddler trailed off.

"Ambush." Danny and Robin both said. Riddler walked forward with a smirk and looked down at the teens. "Didn't you think we'd be zipped if we knew you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference kiddies. This is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master's strategists, muaw."

"_Miss Martian, is everyone linked?_" Aqualad asked.

"_Yes._" Megan answered immediately.

"_Go._"

The Team split up to battle their respected foes.

"_Ekahs siht ebolgwons_!" Zatanna said, and a snowstorm started up in the dome. (Instead of the Greenhouse Effect, it's the Snow Globe Effect!)

Kid Flash and Aqualad easily started taking out troops who had the Apokoliptan weapons.

"_Superboy, the pylons!_" Aqualad said.

"Working on it." Superboy mumbled and walked behind a piece of fallen debris. He got his box with the Shields. Only one was left.

"Last one. Better make it count." He mumbled and stuck it on under his sleeve on his wrist and groaned. Then he ran to do his job.

Artemis shot an explosive arrow at Cheshire, sending the assassin back and causing her to drop her case. Cheshire easily got out her collapsible swords. Artemis shot another arrow, but Cheshire easily dodged. The masked woman ran forward and got into a battle of martial arts with the teen.

You could hear Cheshire chuckle. "Just like old times! Dad pinning us against each other!"

Cheshire continued throwing all her weight into the throws of her sword and Artemis used her bow as a shield.

More ground troops were taken out by Kid Flash as he ran passed them. Rocket flew by and started taking out the guards on the ledges of the cliff faces. She knocked another one off and onto another ledge. It was actually kinda comical.

Megan dodged another shot of red as a troop slashed his scythe. She used her telekinesis to throw him off the side and into another troop. Again, very comical.

One troop shot a blast. A disk flew out and started shocking the new hero Rocket. She obviously screamed in pain. Robin jumped up and kicked the troop in the head, instantly knocking him out.

Aqualad ran to help, but a troop caused the ground under him to turn into mush, and Aqualad fell into it.

Danny flew to Rocket and blasted the disk causing her pain. Megan came up behind the guard that got Aqualad caught and threw a boulder into his side.

Superboy destroyed another pylon with heat vision, trying to set them free. Mammoth jumped behind him and punched him to the cliff face on the other side of the canyon. Mammoth jumped across the canyon but before he could reach Superboy, the clone jumped back at him, punched him in the face, and grabbed his shirt. He flew into the air, still holding Mammoth.

"_SB, you're flying!_" Robin said astonished.

"_Wow._" Was all Danny was able to manage saying.

Superboy flew a little higher before throwing Mammoth into the top of the shield. Mammoth was shocked and fell to the ground. Superboy was behind him in an instance and got him with x-ray vision into another cliff face. He then started punching Mammoth at a speed that was so fast, you couldn't see his arms. His punches caused a small avalanche on that side. And it fell right where Artemis and Cheshire were battling.

"Artemis!" Cheshire shouted, abandoning her weapons, and tackling the archer out of the way. When it was over, Artemis looked at Cheshire in shock. No words were said but they hung in the air.

Cheshire sighed. "Fine, we're sisters. I don't actually want you dead." The assassin got up and disappeared.

Artemis got up too and looked around. She spotted something under some rocks and rubble. The case.

Riddler and Shimmer watched the fight from their spot, but a bomb landed beside them, blew up, and smoke got in their faces, making them cough. A net flew out of the smoke and caught Shimmer. Robin followed and punched Simmer in the face. The scrawny girl was lurched backwards into a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"_Tekcajtiarts_!" A straightjacket appeared around Riddler and he gasped in shock. "No! No! I am not the straightjacket type! I am strictly Belle Reve! Not Arkham!"

Danny jumped up from behind and punched Riddler in the back of the head. "Now you are. Hey Zatanna, can you gag him? I didn't punch him that hard and he should wake up in a few minutes."

Zatanna shrugged from behind. "_Gag mih_." A gag matching the straightjacket appeared around him.

Danny gasped. "He matches!" Robin rolled his eyes.

Zatanna landed on a near-by ledge and Rocket flew up and stood by her.

"Is it always like this?" The rookie asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. _Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons_." Zatanna commented. The snowstorm stopped and so did the Snow Globe Effect. (Bummer.) Rocket and Zatanna walked away to meet up with the others.

**Mount Justice: December 30, 15:45****EST**

"Tell me if this sounds familiar. You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, endangered your lives, and your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity." A ghost of a smile played on Batman's lips. "Well done."

The teens gave each other winning smiles. "And then there's this." Batman said, walking up to the case Artemis got. "Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry."

Icon picked one of the pieces. "Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio-component is clearly not of earth."

Batman closed the case after Icon put it back. "We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study. And as for Danny,"

The Ghost Boy in question shrunk back, hood up.

"You are in_ so much trouble_." The Dark Knight hissed.

The teens, all except Robin, who gave his brother a sympathetic smile, were confused.

"Why is he in trouble and we aren't?" Wally asked.

Danny chuckled nervously. "I may have some "business" with him that we were going to work on after the ceremony. But as you can see, we were doing something important. Yeah…"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "That's your excuse."

Danny shifted his foot. "I was doing poetic justice?"

Now Batman flat out glared earning a few more nervous chuckles. "We'll take care of our business _later_, but until we sort it out, you won't be seeing much of your friends."

The teens were in shock. "Why not?" Megan asked.

Danny put a hand on her shoulder. "I already knew that was going to happen. I'm pretty sure I'll see you again."

Batman continued to glare at Danny. "You _will_ see him again. I'll pick you up in an hour. You will be here, _right_?"

Danny nodded, really fast.

"Good."

With that, the Leaguers left the teens and went to the Watchtower.

Before Icon could go though, Rocket flew to her mentor's side first.

"Congratulations on the League thing. Sorry I skipped out." She said sheepishly.

"Yes, well, we both seem to have found teams that seem to suit us." Icon commented. Rocket smiled at her mentors words.

"We should go too. Don't want to miss the League's induction party." Canary said and led Icon to the Zeta-Tubes.

"Black Canary; 13."

"Icon: 20."

Once the adults were gone, the Team went into business mode.

"You realize we were set up." Robin said.

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us." Aqualad said.

Artemis grabbed her head. "Not the mole thing again."

Rocket walked over confused. "Mole thing? Again?"

Kid Flash sighed. "We had Intel that there was a traitor on the Team."

"Namely Artemis, M'gann, Danny, or me." Superboy said angrily.

Aqualad grabbed his arm in a comforting gesture. "It is more complicated than that."

Superboy threw Aqualad's arm off and started walking away.

"But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed." Aqualad said.

Superboy continued walking but grabbed his ear when he heard a high-pitched noise. He vaguely heard Danny do the same.

"What is that noise?" The hybrid complained.

"What noise?" Robin asked worriedly.

"That high-pitched one! How can you not hear it?" Danny questioned.

"Are you sure you don't have a tumor in your brain? It does that when you do." Danny glared at the Boy Wonder but nobody else got it.

As that was happening, Superboy heard something else. "_Superboy, I believe you used the last of your Shields. I have more. Meet me at Santa Prisca._"

Superboy heard Danny sigh in relief when the noise stopped.

"Superboy?" Aqualad asked, noticing his hearing acting up to. Superboy turned to the group. "There's something I need to do."

**Santa Prisca: December 30, 17:57****ECT**

Superboy flew the super cycle Sphere down to Santa Prisca, where he had his first mission. He landed in a clearing and heard someone behind him. He turned around, a scowl on his face, and was met with the sight of Lex Luther, Queen Bee, and the millionaire's assistant, Mercy.

"Welcome Superboy. I'd like to introduce you to my associate, Queen Bee." Lex said. The ruler in question smirked as she took the man's hand.

"My pleasure." She said. Luther also smirked. "I believe you know everyone else."

Superboy continued to frown.

"Sportsmaster, Mercy." Luther said, and the villain in question walked up and the girl remained standing still.

"Blockbuster."

The freak from Superboy's first memory walked up too.

"And our new friend Bane, who's allowed us use of his island in exchange for certain… considerations."

The traitor from the first mission walked up behind with a few troops.

"There is one more person I would like to introduce. And his name is Vlad Plasmius." Lex introduced. Superboy watched with disinterest as a vampire wannabe appeared next to Luther.

A few things clicked in Superboy's mind. "So the Injustice League was just a distraction. You three have been behind everything from the start."

Luther chuckled. "A flattering notion son, but we have many friends."

A helicopter appeared over the clearing and landed aways from the group.

"This one of your friends now?" Superboy questioned.

Luther smirked. "No, my boy, one of yours."

The door opened up to the helicopter and Artemis and Cheshire got out. The two friends gasped upon seeing each other.

"Artemis?" Superboy said, totally astonished. The two girls walked up to Sportsmaster.

"The hero thing wasn't working out. So you see how it is. No trust." Artemis said and shrugged.

Sportsmaster put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"This is where I belong." She said.

Queen Bee smirked. "It's a fast growing club."

The Bio-ship flew up ahead and Megan floated out, hood up. She gasped upon seeing Connor and landed near Queen Bee.

"Why are they here? You promised!" Megan said to the queen.

"I have kept your secret and my promise. Now, you keep yours." Queen Bee said defensively.

Megan nodded.

"Good girl."

"Of course…"

The three friend's heads whipped to the figure that emerged from the forest, hood up. Green eyes peered at them sadly.

"Well, at least I know someone here beside the dear old fruitloop standing over there." Danny said, pointed to the older halfa, and walked over to Plasmius who smirked in response.

Danny glared at the older man. "Give me the cure and I'll listen to you."

Plasmius smirked. "Of course, Little Badger."

He threw a vial to Danny, who easily caught it. Danny popped off the cork and drank the whole thing, except for a few drops. He felt the growing pain in his side start to die down already.

"Now, come here, Little Badger." Danny walked to Plasmius' side silently.

"Danny, what do you mean, cure?" Megan asked. Danny didn't meet her eyes.

Vlad chuckled. "Your little friend here has been sick for some time. Didn't he tell you?"

The others shook their heads and Vlad chuckled again.

Superboy shrugged. "I don't care. Just give me my Shields and I'm in too."

Luther walked forward and smirked. "My boy, you're a terrible liar."

Superboy looked at him in anger and got ready to attack.

"Red sun."

Superboy froze and became still.

Megan looked down and Artemis walked forward.

"What do you want us to do?" The archer questioned. Luther nodded to Sportsmaster, who nodded back.

"You three, follow me." He ordered to the last remaining teens.

"But what about Superboy?" Megan asked.

Queen Bee smiled at Megan sweetly. "He'll be fine. He simply requires a few adjustments."

Luther walked away from the frozen still boy.

* * *

_Superboy stopped before he left completely. He turned around. "There's something I need to do. Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus. I found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have, I'll never have, full Kryptonian powers."_

_"You sure? Cause you sure seem to have them today." Robin said. _

_Superboy showed the Shield on his arm. "I've been using these. Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision. But I think I also get angry, well, angrier. I'm sorry."_

_"Where did you get those?" Aqualad asked. _

_"From my human father, Lex Luther." Superboy said simply. Everyone's eyes widened. _

_"Lex. Luther. Is your dad!" Danny and Robin shouted. _

_Superboy nodded. "He's summoned me to Santa Prisca."_

* * *

Megan walked by the stiff Superboy with a guilty look. She looked down at the ground after a small peak.

"Bring him along." Luther ordered Blockbuster. The freak walked forward and got ready to pick up the boy.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, ran forward, and shot an arrow, to her sister and father's surprise.

* * *

_Artemis watched Superboy's confession in shock and decided to do the same. _

_"Uh, listen." She started._

_Everyone had eyes on her now. _

_"Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA." She said and walked away. The blonde brought three pictures up on the computer. One was of Sportsmaster and his secret ID, Cheshire and her secret ID, and a villain named Huntress and her secret ID, Artemis's mom._

_"My mother is Huntress, an ex con. The rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster, and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca." She confessed. _

_"That's why…" Kid Flash trailed off but Artemis knew what he was saying. "Yeah, I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out." _

_"We knew." Robin said, gesturing to him and Danny. Artemis looked at the smirking boys, startled, and so did everyone else. _

_"Hey, I'm a detective." Robin said. _

_"And I'm the adopted brother of a detective." Danny said smirking, and shrugged. "But it never mattered." _

_Robin nodded, agreeing with Danny. "You aren't your family. You're one of us." _

_Artemis smiled._

* * *

The arrow hit Blockbuster and foam trapped him in its grasp.

"Sorry dad! I wanted to play you like you played me but I can't let you mess with Superboy's head!" Artemis said and pointed an explosive arrow at Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

"_Megan, be a dear, and take Artemis down._" Queen Bee said, through a mental link. Megan turned to Artemis defiantly and lifted her in the air, saving her from Sportsmaster clutches, but evil intent all the same.

* * *

_Megan looked at the screen and to her friends. Wally put a hand on Artemis's shoulder. _

_"So, who's next?" He said jokingly. _

_"__I am." Megan said. _

_Everyone looked at her shocked. _

_"I swear, I was kidding." Wally said quickly, putting his hands up._

_Megan looked at the ground still, though. "Queen Bee's been blackmailing me. She wants me at Santa Prisca too." _

_The Team looked at her confused. _

_"Blackmailing? How?" Aqualad asked. _

_"She knows my _true _Martian form." _

_They were still confused. _

_"Bald M'gann? Who cares if-"_

_"No." Megan cut off Robin. She sighed and became her white Martian self, earning many startled gasps, open mouths, and wide eyes. Only Superboy and Aqualad hid it. Danny did too, but he still had wide eyes. _

_"Wow." Rocket said._

_Megan placed her hands around herself. "_I realized you guys would never accept me if you saw what I really am_." _

_Aqualad looked at her seriously. "M'gann, do we really seem so shallow?" _

_"_I couldn't take the chance. Being a White Martian among the Green on Mars, I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from_-" _

_"Me?" Superboy cut off. He walked forward and took her hand. "_I've known since we mind-melded last September in Bialya._" _

_Megan looked at him, confusion written across her face. "_But that was before we even became a couple. Why didn't you say anything?_" _

_Superboy looked at her in understanding. "_I figured you'd tell me when you were ready._" Megan looked at the faces around her._

* * *

Megan secretly raised her hand under the one holding Artemis and threw Queen Bee into a tree. She let Artemis swivel around and let loose the arrow she had readied.

Megan put her hood down. "_Queen Bee's down. Superboy, you're safe from her control._"

Superboy came out of his frozen state, never really in it. Superboy walked forward.

"May not be much of a liar, but I fooled you." He said to Luther.

"And I'm so proud. I take it Miss Martian erased Red Sun from your mind." Luther said as Mercy got in front of him. "And confirmed Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash rescued me from Cadmus before you had time to install any other programming." Superboy said.

Luther frowned. "All true. Personally, I blame Doctor Desmond."

Blockbuster escaped from his prison with a _roar_, gaining Superboy's attention as he jumped forward to fight.

"Daniel, help Lex!" Plasmius ordered and turned around, and frowned. Danny had backed up some with a smirk, and was pointing an ecto-blast mixed with ice at his chest.

"Let me guess, you were never going to obey me, were you?"

Danny's smirk grew wider. "I said I'd listen, I never said I'd do what you told me to."

* * *

_Danny looked at the happy faces around him and sighed. _

_"Batman's so going to kill me for this later." He said and walked forward to the computer. _

_"Why's he killing you?" Kid Flash asked, but Danny merely pushed him out of the way and started typing on the computer. _

_Kid Flash sighed. "Great, another confession."_

_Danny shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But this is serious." _

_The pictures of Artemis's family went down and were replaced by a picture of a vampire wannabe with the name Vlad Plasmius and a tumor in someone's ribs._

_"The vampire wannabe you see on the left is Vlad Plasmius, my old arch-enemy from the good old days. He had a serious obsession with my mom, killing my dad, and getting me as his son/apprentice. Actually, he's still trying that last one." Danny explained glaring at the picture._

_"What's with the tumor on the other side, though?" Kid Flash asked. Robin's mood darkened considerably. _

_Danny sighed. "Kid Flash, that tumor... is inside me." _

_Everyone looked at Danny in shock and he sighed again. _

_"The tumor is the cause of a virus injected in me, which developed into a tumor and grew bigger as time wore on. This certain disease only affects ghosts. It slowly takes my powers, hence why I couldn't go intangible on the last mission and still can't, and it slowly kills me."_

_Gasps went throughout the small crowd. _

_"Can it be cured?" Megan asked. _

_Danny nodded. "It can, but only one person knows because this disease is considered a myth. I didn't tell you this this morning Rob, but the more I use my powers and keep my ghost form, the faster the tumor grows." _

_Robin looked absolutely furious. "You better know how to cure this so I can pummel you later."_

_Danny shrugged. "I figured as much. Batman's probably going to do the same thing since they only found out this morning." _

_Aqualad looked at him seriously. "This _morning_?" _

_Danny chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I may have been caught hurling in my bathroom."_

_"No wonder they want to kill you." Artemis said, crossing her arms. _

_Danny looked down. "Yeah… So anyways, the only way I know how to cure it is getting it from him." Danny pointed to Vlad. _

_"He has the cure?" Superboy said. _

_Danny nodded. "Yeah, and I'm supposed to get it tonight. At Santa Prisca."_

* * *

Danny chuckled. "We played you, Vlad, we played you good." The beam shot out of Danny's hand, sending the vampire back.

Blockbuster smashed Superboy's head into the side of a cliff that fell into an ocean of trees. They were over the long way to death.

Luther looked at Bane. "_Un poco de ayuda._"

Bane gestured to his troops behind him and they opened fire.

Sphere, who was nearby, reacted to the sound badly and lifted into the air. Sphere started shooting at the shooters. They had to jump out of the way from being killed.

Artemis ducked as Megan flew above her but got right back up and watched as people shot at the Martian, trying to hit her.

"You have been a very naughty girl." Sportsmaster said, twirling his mace, Cheshire walked behind him. Artemis shot an arrow but Sportsmaster used his mace to block it. "_Guys, reinforcement time._"

Rocket flew out of the forest, picked up a troop, and dropped him off somewhere in the forest, probably unconscious. Kid Flash ran by and knocked out a few, or the majority, of Bane's crew. He ran away as one of the remaining crew started shooting.

Bane hooked his Venom machine to the back of his head and he went from bulky to even bulkier. He roared as it flooded through his veins.

Danny sent few more kicks aimed at Vlad's head, but the older halfa blocked them, but just barely.

"I see you've gotten better, Daniel." Vlad said. Danny smirked and gave a punch to Vlad's face, sending him stumbling away. He smirked again. "Hey, being Batman's second protégé has its perks." He clapped his hands together sending a giant wave of ecto-plasm. It knocked Vlad right out.

Danny walked forward and kicked Vlad's head a little. "Oh, he so deserved that."

Danny got out his thermos from his N-space pocket and sucked the older man in, and then flew off to help others.

Luther picked up Queen Bee and nodded to Mercy. "Time to go."

His assistant nodded to him and followed behind as they tried to make an escape. Aqualad landed in front of him with water swords ready.

"Neither you or Queen Bee is going anywhere!" He exclaimed putting a sword to the billionaires's neck.

"Young man, if you expect to detain me, contact my attorney." Luthor said. Mercy stepped forward, making her hand into a gun, and she shot Aqualad, knocking him out. She waved the gun around as they finally left.

Megan held up a boulder as the troops continued to fire at her. It exploded under pressure, and rubble rained down on the troops. Robin jumped down from a ledge, kicked one guy out, and destroyed another's gun.

"_Ekoms dna srorrim_!"

The last guy's gun turned into a snake wrapped around him. The snake wrapped around him some more and held to him tight. Zatanna levitated down by Robin. "_Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib_." The snake became a rope and the troop struggled against the rope. Bane dropped down from the ledge and tackled the two.

Blockbuster pinned Superboy to the edge and started punching him repeatedly. Superboy looked up in time to see Blockbuster punch him again, breaking the ledge, and sending the clone spiraling downwards. Superboy dug his fingers into the dirt, and was able to stop himself. He looked up and wondered how he was going to get out of this one.

Aqualad woke up and was able to see Mercy fly the helicopter upwards and out, Luther smirking at him all the way. Rocket appeared, flying above Aqualad. "I got this!" She flew after the helicopter. A gun appeared in the bottom and started shooting missiles at her. She curled up and formed a bubble around herself. The missiles exploded on contact, and the last one sent her back some.

She uncurled and saw the helicopter getting away. "_I can still-_"

"_No! You are needed here!_" Aqualad said. She watched the helicopter fly away before turning around flying back.

Sportsmaster threw the end of his mace at Artemis, efficiently breaking her bow. She landed on the ground painfully, and Cheshire dropped down in front of her, her swords out.

"You know I don't tolerate disobedience, Artemis!" Sportsmaster said, walking up. Artemis turned to him.

"Sure, Dad. Jade and I learned that the hard way." Artemis said, giving Cheshire a look.

Kid Flash suddenly zoomed by, crashing into Cheshire. He quickly recovered and tried to take Sportsmaster out the same way, but the older man threw him into a tree, efficiently knocking off one of its bigger branches.

Zatanna looked up in time to see Robin get thrown into another helicopter. Danny dropped down behind Bane and fired an electric green blast.

"Hey Ebony!"

The black wolf appeared behind Danny, crouching low in a hunting stance. Bane turned to him.

"My dear wolf, siccum." Danny said and gave the 'go ahead' gesture. The wolf lunged and latched onto Bane's arm, earning a scream.

Zatanna saw Robin get up, ready to help the wolf. "_Etaerc Nibor snoisulli_!"

Around five more Robin's appeared. Danny groaned. "Oh Lord, we already have one Robin, do we really need five more?"

Danny sighed before joining the battle.

Robin laughed though.

"Got to love-"

"-An army-"

"-Of me!"

Another stupid illusion laughed. In an instant, Bane was crushing the fake Robin's while the other ones were messing with his head. The real Robin unhooked the Venom tube. Danny jumped up behind, and put his hand on the outlet.

"Marrok's power!" Electricity cracked at Danny's fingertips and he sent in into the outlet. Bane screamed, and fell on his face, unconscious. Ebony gave Danny a nod before disappearing.

After much trail, error, and climbing, most of it being climbing, Superboy made it over the ledge. Blockbuster, who was standing right there, grew angry at Superboy's determination and ran forward. Superboy charged too, but Blockbuster won with one punch.

Megan ran in front of Superboy before Blockbuster had the chance to hurt him further and sent only a dozen boulders at him, most of it doing no damage.

Superboy got up and got ready to fight alongside his girlfriend.

"_Superboy, Miss Martian, move!_"

The two did as told and jumped out of the way. Four disks flew by and straight at Blockbuster. The disks flew around him and started electrocuting him.

Robin and Aqualad, both in Apokoliptan weapons, walked forward. Robin shot a few more disks, and Aqualad made the ground under the former Dr. Desmond mush, and he sunk into the ground. Once the muck was up to his shoulders, the disks retreated.

Superboy walked closer to the pit, and punched his fist into his hand.

"You should really learn to channel that anger." He quoted Canary.

Blockbuster roared but Superboy punched him, knocking him out instantly. Danny landed and froze the mud. "He won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Artemis dodged the spiky ball and chain and let another tree get hit. She ran aways and then turned to face her father.

"_Artemis, now!_"

Artemis jumped up and grabbed a tree branch. The mud under Sportsmaster became thinner, letting him sink into it. He dropped his mace and stared in shock.

Artemis smirked and let go, falling on top of Sportsmaster shoulders, making him sink deeper, and used him as a launching pad to get to stable ground. Sportsmaster growled and saw his older daughter walk up. He stuck his hand out. "Jade!"

Cheshire took off her mask, revealing a smirk behind it. "Sorry Dad. In this family, it's every girl for herself." Cheshire put her mask back on, and slipped into the shadows.

"JADE!" Sportsmaster shouted. Artemis walked closer to the pool her father was in. Then, she kicked him knocking him unconscious. The ice around him froze. She looked at Danny with a smirk. He smirked back. "I would've frozen him sooner but I wanted to make sure you weren't going to want payback for the last fifteen years."

Artemis looked at her father. "I should've done a lot more than that."

Kid Flash stumbled out of the forest, panting. Sportsmaster's mask was thrown at his feet. He picked it up and looked at Artemis who was once again staring at her father. Danny looked between the two before silently flying off. Kid Flash walked up beside Artemis and looked at the mask again.

"Souvenir." Artemis said and she and the speedster shared a smile.

Robin, Zatanna, Rocket, Megan, Superboy, Aqualad, and Danny were standing a circle when Artemis and Kid Flash walked up.

"It is always like this." Rocket said, having had fun.

Zatanna smirked. "Told ya."

Robin shrugged. "Hey, disaster averted. Feeling the aster."

Danny sighed. "I should beat you up for butchering the English language again but I'm going to go along with you here, and say feeling the aster."

Robin went star-eyed and mouth was open in happiness. Danny glared. "But that's only because I feel the best I've been in a long time! I can still beat you!" Robin still looked at him beaming.

Aqualad smiled at his Team. "I agree with Robin. This has been a good day."

Danny smiled at his leader. "You betcha. Now I'm going to call Batman and tell him I'm cured and that he doesn't need to ground me because our problem is solved and over! YEAH!"

**The Watchtower: December 30, 23:46****EST**

Batman placed one of the little chips they found the case in a scanner and then sighed in relief when he replayed Danny and Robin's both hilarious, yet relief giving message.

"Scanning."

The components of the chip appeared in front of Batman, and he narrowed his eyes as he studied them. He heard another person walk in but didn't bother to turn.

"So, you ever joining the party?"

It was just Red Arrow.

"This bio-circuitry is disturbingly sophisticated." He commented as he continued to study it.

Red Arrow laughed. "I'll take that as a no."

He reached out in what would be a friendly gesture, but he actually placed something on Batman's neck.

The chip.

It sunk into his skin without a warning. His eyes widened for a second before he calmed down. He turned to Red Arrow and they left. The two heroes walked to where the Zeta-Tubes were and walked down the aisle of motionless heroes, all standing single file, in four lines.

The computer keyboard came up and Batman started typing on it. "Override. Batman; 02."

"Recognized."

The Zeta-Tubes started up, and a figure walked out of the tubes.

"Access granted. Vandal Savage; A04."

The villain in question smirked as he watched all the League members bow before him. Red Arrow didn't. He grimaced and grabbed his head, and then looked around startled. His eyes found Vandal Savage.

"_I_ was the mole."

Savage looked at him. "Yes, yes you were." He said coldly. He walked past Red Arrow and the bowing League members, and to the observation window where the sun was setting behind the earth. The light vanishing from the Watchtower's grasp, and possibly on the world itself.

* * *

The teens were smiling, happy as can be. Then it hit Danny.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He stopped smiling and looked around in search of something, lost.

Aqualad and Robin noticed immediately. The leader and second-in-command shared a look.

"Everything alright, Danny?" Robin asked. Danny looked at him, grief-stricken.

"I-I don't know…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! No I'm not. I really just didn't feel like updating yesterday. I was being lazy. I didn't even get on the computer to read anything.**

**Kadzait: *sighs***

**Oh, shut up Kad!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Tristan61, Djett4, Skymuse, Abxion294, Gur40goku, Ghostfiend, Tana1100, TwinMoonAlchemist, Gabby521, Pyrobookwyrm, WithBurningApathy, _**

**Thank you _Skymuse _for favoriting and/or following me!**

**Reviews:**

**TomgirlBre: Yes... Kad is hilarious... (Kadzait: You don't believe that at all, do you? Me: Not even close.) And does this chapter answer your question?**

**Breyannia: Hahahaha! No, Vlad wasn't kidding though. And yes, Superboy does not Mr. Fag at all. I wish what you described would happen but it's not SO...**

**Supaherolena02: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chappie! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahahaha! So glad you love!**

**GreenDrkness: Yes, you do get a reaction every time. And glad you loved!**

**Bibbledoo: Danny has a made up one that I have not bothered to make a name for. XD**

**Skymuse: Thanks!**

**Anonymous: Alright then... XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Sorry! Didn't mean to make anyone cry! XD**

**Azorawing: Oh, you'd be surprised. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: It's hilarious how you decided to bring that up today. XD**

**Lexosaurus: Hahahahaha! So glad you a-loving the plot twists! And... That's a... Interesting story about your band practice. XD**

**Lee: Thanks, as always!**

**Hitmoi-tama: Hahaha! Don't worry! Aqualad's back! **


	21. Auld Acquaintance

Ch.20: Auld Acquaintance

**Washington D.C.: December 31, 00:16****EST**

In an underground subway under the National Mall, Red Arrow panted as he ran down between the two railroads. He stopped when he reached a pillar, and got out his bow and arrow. He barely peaked out from around it, but that was all he needed to be cut on the cheek as an arrow flew by.

Red Arrow jumped out from behind the pillar and aimed the arrow. His foe was faster and shot an explosive arrow that sent him flying. He was able to maneuver himself though and skidded backwards on his feet. He put up his arrow, ready to shoot.

Another figure ran towards him though and punched his face. Red Arrow's hands flew up from impact and he accidently let go of the arrow. It exploded on contact with the indent between the wall and the ceiling.

Red Arrow got up and his foe walked forward calmly. He used his bow to try and hit the man but it broke on contact with the man's skin. He could only stare in shock at his broken bow, and then at the man who punched him backwards.

Red Arrow struggled to get up, his nose bleeding profusely. He saw a light up ahead and heard a train's whistle. He thought quick and the train raced by.

The _three_ figures hunting Red Arrow stepped back into the middle of the tracks. They were Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash.

The three heroes gathered around a vent, and saw that their prey had escaped them.

Red Arrow was still alive. And that angered them.

**Mount Justice: December 31, 07:16****EST**

"We have reason to be proud of yesterday's victories, but one thing has not changed." Aqualad said as he and the rest of the Team walked down the hall of the Cave.

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside Intel about us." Robin said, Danny walking next to him in thought. Kid Flash had to smile though.

"Yeah, but at least we know none of us are the mole." Kid Flash said as they walked into the Cave to see Batman and Red Tornado.

"That is correct." Batman said and brought up a picture of Red Arrow on the holographic computer. "The mole was Red Arrow."

The teens stared at the picture in shock.

"Roy?" Robin asked.

"No way!" Kid Flash said.

"Batman that cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protégé. We have all known him for years." Aqualad said.

Danny sighed. "Ok, I haven't known him for _that_ long, and I may not have really liked him at first, but I agree with everyone else. Red Arrow can't be it. There's just something about him that wouldn't betray us like this."

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone." Red Tornado said, gesturing to a picture of the Cadmus building.

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick." Batman said, bringing up a picture of Speedy. "The clone was preprogrammed with the drive to join the Justice League, which is why he was so angry over the delays to his mission, and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor, and his subconscious program drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared."

"Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous." Red Tornado informed.

Superboy rubbed his neck. "If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus…" He trailed off.

Danny narrowed his eyes at the adults. "Then what happened to the real Roy?"

Batman did not seem to notice Danny's suspicions. "We don't know. He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

The Team bowed their heads, except for Danny, who refused to accept that.

Zatanna placed a hand on Robin's shoulder in comfort, and Artemis went to do the same with Kid Flash, but stopped before she could.

"The clone Roy, the Team will find him." Aqualad announced boldly.

"Negative, Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us." Batman said after closing everything out. He got a message from the League. He withdrew his hand a minute later. "I'm needed at the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids."

With that, Batman left.

As he left, Aqualad turned to the Team. "_Clone, or no clone. Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him_." Aqualad said determinedly.

"_The Red Arrow we have been in contact with for the last six months is the real deal. Clone's auras are practically the same as their donors but they have... For lack of better words, a flaw in it. This flaw contains the things on how the clone really is. Both Superboy and Dani have this flaw. Dani's flaw contains her free spirit, independence, and the small violent tendencies, as we have seen her do to Superman._" Danny explained.

Behind the Tean, Red Tornado reached out to Aqualad's neck, but as he did, he shut down. The teens turned to him, surprised. They surrounded the android.

"_Tornado!_" Megan said.

"_What happened to him?_" Superboy asked.

Danny shrugged. "_I think he shut down_."

Robin gave him a dead panned look. "_No!_"

Danny rolled eyes and smirked. Robin began scanning Red Tornado, Danny looking over his shoulder. "_He's totally powered down, all functions offline_." Robin said astonished.

"_Guys, I'm sensing a low mystic force at play. I don't know if it caused his shut down but now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz off Batman._" Megan said.

Danny turned to her. "_Glad to know I wasn't the only one_."

That reminded Robin of something. "_Batman... He called us kids. He never does that_." Robin said.

Danny nodded in agreement, and then saw something. "_Look, there's something in Tornado's hand._"

Kid Flash took it. "_One of those bio-chips we confiscated off Cheshire._" He informed.

"_Something is not right._" Aqualad said, going into leader mode and thinking of a quick plan. "_Robin, Danny, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Ro- Red Arrow._"

Artemis, Superboy, Megan, and Aqualad ran off. The others got to work.

"_The problem's hardware, not software, but where do we start?_" Robin asked himself. Zatanna walked to the center of the room and looked to where Red Tornado's apartment was. "I have a thought."

Danny looked at it to. "I guess we're heading back into the Tornado's lair."

They got a few metal tables, to Danny's nervousness, and brought them to the entrance of the Cave, grabbed Tornado's soon-to-be alter ego, John Smith, down and started making Tornado John Smith.

(I will always and forever hate that name because of Pocahontas. My siblings will never leave me alone! They keep shouting '- wants to marry John Smith!' What, did you actually think I'd let you know my name?)

They hooked a wire to John Smith's neck and started downloading Tornado into John Smith.

"Download in progress." Robin said.

Danny smacked his head. "We can see that from the screen above us." Robin glared.

Rocket looked at the two robots weirdly. "So, Tornado built this android… to party?"

Danny shrugged and leaned on Robin's shoulder. "He didn't say those exact words but, yeah, more or less."

"Recognized. Black Canary; 13."

Their trainer walked in. "Hey guys. Wanted to check in. See how you were handling the- What are doing to Red?!" She shouted. They were quick to defend.

"It's not how it looks!" Kid Flash shouted.

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body!" Canary yelled.

The downloading completed, and Kid Flash shrugged. "Ok, it's pretty much exactly how it looks."

Danny shook his head in annoyance. "Oh real smooth, Kid, real smooth."

Tornado's body suddenly shot up. "Team, get out of the Cave, now!" They were too startled to do anything, and Canary took this as her que to use her Canary Cry.

Tornado's new body ripped in half and some of the metal on his face was torn away and he fell back into Kid Flash and Danny. Tornado's dismantled legs hit Zatanna, Rocket, and Robin. Danny got up though, and stood his ground. To everyone's shock, he sucked his breath in and let out a mini, less destructive, Ghostly Wail. The two cries collided, but after adding some more power behind it, Danny won when his Ghostly Wail hit Canary, sending her back into a wall.

Robin got up and threw a bomb, which exploded in her face and sent gas everywhere. Rocket got up and made a sphere around Canary. She coughed for a few seconds before passing out.

The teens walked forward.

"Black Canary attacked us?" Zatanna asked the rest of the Team. Tornado's upper half of his body pushed himself up. "Black Canary's the least of our problems. We must abandon the Cave."

Reacting to their wishes, Sphere, who was nearby, turned into the super cycle extended.

"Recognized. Icon; 20."

"Dr. Fate; 17."

"Captain Marvel; 15."

Danny cursed silently. "_Ok, this is where we abandon the ship, people!_"

The three heroes from the Watchtower walked in and saw an empty hanger.

* * *

The heroes were already flying away. Robin was driving with Wolf in front of him. Danny flew next to Sphere since there wasn't enough room. There were two rows in the back. Kid Flash, Tornado, and Rocket were in the first, and Zatanna, the offline Tornado, and a gagged and bound Canary were in the back.

"Stay off your radios. Let the super cycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals. We cannot allow the League to track us." Tornado instructed, hanging on to Sphere.

Kid Flash nodded. "Right, of course. Just one question, _**WHY IS THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AFTER US**_?!"

Danny smacked him… hard. "Shut up! We are trying to stay under the radar! Yelling will get us nowhere since some of the members can hear better than us! My word, do you have a brain?"

Kid Flash glared at Danny.

"You know he's right, Kid." Robin said smugly, making Kid Flash hate both brothers.

* * *

"Computers log's indicate that Red Zeta-ed to the Hall from the Watchtower. But he could be anywhere by now." Artemis informed.

"After Roy went solo, he installed equipment caches in several major cities. One is here." Aqualad said and went alone into the apartment building.

He went to the cache and tried opening it. It was locked. So, he went with kicking it down. Sure enough, Red Arrow was in the back of the room, an arrow already poised at his heart.

"I have not come to harm or apprehend you, but the Team requires answers." Aqualad said, walking forward into the room.

"Me first. Tell me something you haven't told anyone else. Tell me who broke your heart." Red Arrow said cautiously.

Aqualad sighed at the memory. "Tula. The girl I loved chose my best friend Garth over me. While my best friend on the surface world aims an arrow at my chest."

The tension in Red Arrow's body calmed.

Red Arrow let himself be guided to the Bio-ship and taken up to it as they flew away, safely keeping Red Arrow a secret.

"We were told you were the mole, but we have reason to doubt." Aqualad said, as they continued to fly in camouflage mode.

Red Arrow's face hardened. "Forget doubt. I was the mole."

Everyone around Red Arrow stared in shock.

"Batman and Tornado told us you were a Cadmus clone, like me. But Danny trashed that theory. So if you're not a clone, why did you carry out those orders?" Superboy asked.

Red Arrow sighed. "I was a sleeper agent, preprogrammed to infiltrate the League. I think Sportsmaster was my handler."

* * *

_Red Arrow was cornered by Sportsmaster and Cheshire. Sportsmaster smirked under his mask. "I here you go by Red Arrow now. Heh, more like _broken arrow_._"

* * *

"He had a key phrase, broken arrow, that could shut me down. Put me in a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programming. I then carry out all orders subconsciously; completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the three of you and Danny." Red Arrow explained.

Artemis, Megan, and Superboy shared a look.

"I'm sorry." Red Arrow said.

"How did Batman discover this, even if his theory was off, and prevent you from betraying the League?" Aqualad asked.

Red Arrow's eyes narrowed. "He didn't."

* * *

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow seems to have been his means. His method was something Savage referred to as Starro-tech. An alien bio-organism used with nanotechnology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy, allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune. But the process requires 0.16 nanoseconds to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal subprogram, which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person." Tornado explained and turned to the group. "Fortunately, the Starro-tech is body specific. As John Smith, I am now free of outside control."

Robin briefly turned his head to the others. "This Starro-tech... It worked on super powered humans, four species of alien, an android, even Dr. Fate, defeating all of you without a fight?"

Danny sighed as he flew above the others. "That is some sophisticated tech."

"Indeed, a remarkable achievement, one not easily countered." Tornado said.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Not easily countered, but it can still be done. We've done the near impossible- No, we have done the impossible before, and we'll do it again."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but how was it that _you_ were no longer enslaved?" Megan asked Red Arrow.

The older teen turned to her. "No Starro-tech for starters. Just my Cadmus programming. And once I've satisfied its last parameter, my mind began to clear."

* * *

_Red Arrow grimaced and grabbed his head. Then looked around startled. His eyes found Vandal Savage._

_"I was the mole." _

_Savage looked at him. "Yes, yes you were." He said coldly. He walked past Red Arrow and the bowing League members, and to the observation window where the sun was setting behind the earth._

* * *

"I'm sure Savage planned to Starro-tech me, but he paused to bask. I escaped." Red Arrow explained.

"I promise I can clean any residual programming from your mind." Megan said.

"_Miss Martian, you in range? Cause Danny said you were if you're even getting this message._" Robin's voice came in suddenly.

"_Danny's right. We're here, Robin. Linking both squads and de-camouflaging._" Megan replied.

The Sphere flew under the Bio-ship and was allowed in by a hole in the bottom.

"_Great because we really need to compare notes._" Robin commented.

As they came in, they didn't notice Canary's eyes open.

Danny landed on the floor, eyes looking at the wall separating the small room from the main one. "They found Arrow."

The Team behind him was startled. Robin smiled and ran to the front with Kid Flash. Zatanna and Rocket were behind with Tornado.

They beamed at their older friend, getting close as possible without making him uncomfortable, even when Red Arrow was sullen. Danny hesitantly walked to stand in front of him.

"If it helps any, I was programmed a few times. It sucks. My... Captors... Had me do small stuff... Like, steal tech from leading government companies... It gets better." Danny consoled, shrugging.

Red Arrow nodded but his eyes held questions. "If I'm not a clone, then why don't I remember being programmed?"

Danny sat down by him. "A psychic can make you forget. It's an easy skill. They probably captured you, did the programming, and manipulated your memory so you'd think you watched TV, and ba-bam! Programmed Roy."

"Can you make me remember?" Red Arrow asked.

Danny nodded. "I'll need help from Megan since she's a natural psychic and I am nowhere close to her level yet, except when it comes to blocking people and entering minds."

Red Arrow nodded, and Megan and Danny coped his actions to each other. A few minutes later, Red Arrow gasped as he remembered.

"You did it." He said.

Danny opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, it's what we do."

**Watchtower: December 31, 23:16****EST**

"Recognized. Black Canary; 13."

"Red Tornado; 16."

"Red Arrow; 21."

The three heroes walked in. Vandal Savage was there to not so warmly welcome them.

"Any problems?" He immediately questioned.

"Despite an initial set back, I was able to re-infect Red Tornado and Red Arrow." Canary said obediently.

"As well as the entire Team. They await reprogramming back on earth." Red Tornado added.

Savage apparently wasn't convinced. "I think not. You see Starro-tech does not reprogram the mind. It offers us remote control of it." Savage moved out of the way to show Klarion in a bubble, controlling the League.

The stupid Witch Boy smirked. "We know exactly who's infected and who's not! And none of you are!"

A green gag appeared around Black Canary's mouth and green bounds were placed around all of the Leaguers by Hal Jordon Green Lantern.

"That is easily rectified." Savage said with a smirk. All the Leaguers struggled against their bonds. "Fifty thousand years of life, and nothing's ever troubled me like the founding of the Justice League. Dedicated to maintaining society's calcified status quo."

Savage grabbed Canary's head and put the Starro-tech on her neck.

"The League would protect mankind from disaster, crime, tragedy of any kind."

The chip sunk into her skin, as Savage continued his speech.

"Have you never heard of the survival of the fittest? In essence, you heroes sought to protect humanity from its own glorious evolution. As such, you forced my more enlightened colleagues and myself to organize a response. We created a co-opted network of operatives, placed key individuals in key positions, made sure we were on the cutting edge of all new technologies."

Savage placed Starro-tech on Red Tornado's and Red Arrow's neck. The tech sunk into their skin/metal shell also.

"Genetic engineering, bio-chemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics, even techno-sorcery, not to mention every conceivable method of mind control. Cold hard science and a little misdirection and now you champions of stagnation are our agents of change, forcing the human race to evolve on a more advanced schedule. Allowing the earth to take its rightful place at the center of the cosmos." Vandal ended.

* * *

In one of the many halls of the Watchtower, Megan flew back to the rest of the group.

"_RT did it. He bypassed security as soon as we arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here._" Robin said, looking at his computer, Danny looking over his shoulder, hood up.

"_Move out._" Aqualad ordered.

* * *

Plastic Man continued to move boxes from one space into the Watchtower. An arrow hit his back and sent him back some, also sending smoke everywhere. He stretched his body to get out of the smoke and someone placed another chip, called Cure-tech, on his neck. Much like Starro-tech, it sunk into his skin. Plastic Man gasped before fainting.

* * *

Hawkman continued to walk down the hall. He stopped when he heard something. He had just turned around when Superboy punched him in the face. He skidded backwards and fell to his knees. Robin dropped down and placed Cure-tech on his neck. It sunk into his skin and he fell to the ground, out cold. The Boy Wonder and clone high-fived, smirking.

* * *

Atom cut another piece of the echinoderm with an Apokoliptan weapon.

"_Etativel taht ssorg gniht_."

The piece that was just cut lifted into the air. Atom looked at it weirdly and grew to reach up and get it. Megan flew forward invisibly and placed the Cure-tech on his neck. He fell down unconscious.

* * *

A blue bubble appeared around Captain Atom. He threw a blast at the dome, and it came down. Aqualad jumped down behind him and used his Water Bearers to place the Cure-tech on his neck. Captain Atom face planted into the ground.

* * *

"The brats are aboard!" Klarion complained as more people left his radar. "They've taken away four of my toys!"

Savage turned to him. "Recall all Leaguers away training. It's time to put these children in their place once and for all."

Klarion smiled brightly. "Finally!" Teekl meowed on his shoulder. "Oh yeah. Hey Vandal, shouldn't those three be back online by now?"

"What?" Savage turned to the League members in front of him. Black Canary let out a Canary Cry, sending Hal into a wall and making Savage skid back some. Red Tornado threw a tornado, and occupied Savage. Red Arrow ran forward and placed the Cure-tech on Hal's neck. He dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Canary aimed her Canary Cry at Klarion, but he merely made red headphones to block out the noise.

"You'll be sorry." The Lord of Chaos seethed.

A Boom-tube, a portal that all Apokoliptan's and the Forever People use as transportation between worlds, opened up. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Hawkwoman, and Martian Manhunter exited the tube.

Canary released a Canary Cry, but Martian Manhunter density shifted through her. Hawkwoman ran up next and smacked Canary with her mace, instantly knocking her out.

Red Arrow released a fire arrow at Martian Manhunter and he density shifted. Though intangible, the fire still severely hurt the Martian. He fell to the ground, holding his chest in pain. Red Arrow let loose another arrow, and Batman easily deflected it and ran forward. He grabbed Red Arrow's head and kneed him in the stomach, sending him back.

John made a green holder for Red Tornado as Wonder Woman and Superman ripped off his arms and legs. The rest of Red Tornado fell forward next to the other unconscious heroes.

Savage looked at them angrily. "The children have clearly reverse engineered a Starro-tech cure and vaccine. So there's no point in taking them alive."

Klarion was all for that suggestion. "Goody."

* * *

"Recognized. Captain Marvel; 15."

"Icon; 20."

"Dr. Fate; 17."

Captain Marvel, Icon, and Dr. Fate walked into the room holding the Zeta-Tubes. Megan, who was above them, levitated the Cure-tech onto Dr. Fate's neck. He fell forward unconscious.

Icon and Captain Marvel turned around and Icon fired a blast, disintegrating the chips, and blasting Megan out of hiding. Rocket jumped up behind him though and placed a chip on her mentor's neck. He fell forward, out like a light.

Captain Marvel zoomed forward as he spotted Zatanna. She raised her hands. "_Trulb tuo "Mazahs"_!"

"SHAZAM!" Billy Batson screamed and rammed into Zatanna, sending them both to the floor. Aqualad, Rocket, and Megan came out of hiding. Aqualad helped Billy up.

"_Too bad Cure-tech doesn't work as fast as Starro-tech. We could use these guys_." Rocket said disappointedly.

Zatanna walked towards Dr. Fate.

"_It is a small miracle Queen Mera and Dr. Roquette's pension-vocal were able to reengineer our cure and vaccine at all._" Aqualad commented.

"_Hey, if you guys aren't busy…_" Kid Flash trailed off, somewhere else in the Watchtower.

"_On my way, you three Rendez-vous with Robin and Superboy._" Aqualad ordered.

Danny groaned in their head. "_Why was I placed with Kid Flash again?_"

They heard Robin groan after. "_Will you stop complaining?_"

Most of the Team ignored Danny's comment, like usual.

Zatanna smiled at the rest of the Team. "_I'll be right with you._" Rocket and Megan nodded before taking off. Billy stayed with Zatanna.

After they left, Zatanna walked over and tried to take the Helmet off her father. She was immediately shocked. She backed away after screaming. "_Temleh, esaeler ym rehtaf_!" Lightning cracked around the Helmet, but electricity was sent back at her, knocking her away.

Billy ran up to her, and helped her sit up.

"I can save Fate from Savage, but I still can't save my father from Fate." She said sadly.

* * *

Artemis let loose two more arrows. Flash grabbed both of them, and knocked Kid Flash to the ground. Danny sighed as he leaned against a box casually.

"Would you mind helping us?!" Kid Flash screamed.

Danny stuck out his foot casually and Flash tripped over it as he ran by, doing one of the most epic face-plants in history. "Happy?"

Flash got back up, growled, and got ready to charge. Artemis let loose her arrow and it exploded near the spot where Flash was standing. He was sent flying across the room, and next Aquaman and Green Arrow.

"Aw, I was going to fry him with my laser vision." Danny complained.

Green Arrow released an arrow at Artemis. She dodged and it hit the wall, sending her flying forth. She was able to regain her bearings though and stumbled next to Kid Flash and got ready to shoot. Danny flew over and stood on the other side of Kid Flash.

"_I'm amazed we're still alive._" Artemis said.

Danny shrugged. "_I'm not._"

Kid Flash nodded, agreeing with Danny. "_It's because they're being controlled, limited by whoever's pulling their strings. The very thing putting us in danger is the only thing giving us a chance._"

Danny growled. "_Never liked the brat of a Lord._"

"_Artemis, Danny, Kid!_"

The three heroes turned around to see Aqualad run in, close the door behind him, and lock it. "_Artemis now!_"

Artemis let loose an arrow that had a rope attached it. Kid Flash put his arms around her waist and Danny made extra bindings that tied around the two humans to him. "_Hold on!_"

The humans nodded. "_Holding!_"

Aqualad pressed a button and the airlock opened up. Danny kept himself stable in his flight, even with the extra weight of Artemis and Kid Flash.

"Warning. Cargo bay venting atmosphere."

Flash ran by the three teens, intending on battling Aqualad. There was a pause where he was going to punch Aqualad but he slipped. Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash were heading towards the exit. Right before they could though, Aqualad pressed the button and the three heroes slammed into the bay doors. They fell to the ground and didn't get up.

Artemis and Kid Flash also fell but remained conscious. Danny let the green bindings disappear, and he landed on the ground. Kid Flash rushed forward and placed the Cure-tech on the heroes' necks before they could awaken.

The other three teens walked up and stared at the three Leaguers.

"Apologies my King." Aqualad said.

Suddenly, Danny smiled. "Anyone wanna do that again?"

* * *

Inside the main hall, Hawkwoman continually tried to kill Robin with her mace. Wolf ran up behind her, lunged, and pinned her to the ground. Robin ran forward and placed the Cure-tech on her neck.

Wonder Woman threw her Lasso of Truth at the Boy Wonder. Before it could get around him though, a blue bubble appeared around him protectively. Wonder Woman withdrew it, and the dome disappeared.

"_Now!_"

The dome appeared around Wonder Woman. She dropped her lasso and started punching the dome around her.

"_Can she escape your force bubble?_" Robin asked as Rocket landed.

"_Not if she keeps punching energy only makes it stronger. But I'm stuck here because anything I do risks freeing her._" Rocket informed as Robin placed a Cure-tech on an unconscious John, who was stuck under Sphere.

Batman jumped down from the ledge above.

"_Look out!_" Rocket yelled.

Robin charged forward and jumped over Rocket and tried to kick Batman. The Caped Crusader dodged and tried to get Rocket. The teen girl floated in the air before he could. Batman set his sights on Robin. The Boy Wonder stood his ground though.

Batman cracked his knuckles in an intimidating gesture but only made Robin's eyes narrow. The Boy Wonder threw some bombs, but Batman threw up his cape, skidding back some as the bombs exploded, sending smoke everywhere. Robin jumped head first in and tried kicking his mentor again. The Dark Knight dodged and punched his protégé.

Above, Superman was kicking Superboy's butt badly. The clone was punched into a wall and he weakly got up. Martian Manhunter walked up behind, but Sphere ran him over, almost comically, and Wolf lunged at the Man of Steel. He bit Superman's arm, but the Kryptonian threw him off easily.

Sphere charged from behind and dug him into the rubble. Superman easily picked her up though, and threw Sphere into the ceiling above. Superboy tried to punch from behind but Superman moved his head just in time.

Megan snuck up behind her uncle and tried placing the Cure-tech on his neck. Martian Manhunter grew extra limbs from behind and grabbed her arms. His face went from the front to the back. Megan changed into her White Martian form.

"_Sorry Uncle J'onn. You leave me no choice_." Megan said and her red eyes glowed, as did Martian Manhunter's.

Inside his head, Martian Manhunter was surrounded by flames. He screamed as the Cure-tech was imbedded into his neck.

Martian Manhunter fell to the ground and Superman punched Megan's jaw. Superboy watched in horror as Megan flew into a wall and fell to the ground. He rushed forward screaming in anger, but Superman turned around and punched him through the floor, into the level under.

Robin jumped by Superboy, still facing his mentor. Batman landed in front of his protégé, and the two traded blows. Batman was able to kick Robin to the side. Robin flipped himself backwards and landed in a crouch. In an instance, he had out his eskrima sticks. He ran head first at his mentor.

They once again traded blows. Batman grabbed Robin's ankle as he tried to kick him again and threw him to the side easily. Robin used his weight to back flip again and landed safely. When he landed, he looked around and did not find Batman. He caught on quick and turned behind sharply. Batman punched him through the hole Superboy made.

* * *

Danny had just phased through the wall and was met with the sight of his mentor punching his younger brother. He growled and got ready to charge but he felt something under his eyes.

* * *

Robin landed by Superboy in a crouch.

"We're not going to beat them one on one!" Robin said desperately.

"Plan B then!" Superboy answered.

They looked up in time to see Superman and Batman jump over the side, the latter using his gliding feature on his cape.

Superboy grabbed Robin, swung him around a few times, and let go. Robin soared towards Batman and kicked him into the wall. Batman's breath was lost and the two fell to the ground. As they fell, Robin placed a Cure-tech on Batman's neck and the Caped Crusader passed out mid-air. Batman landed painfully on the ground. Robin landed safely by his mentor though.

Superman watched the whole ordeal and forgot about Superboy. The clone jumped forward and pinned Superman's arms to his chest as they fell to the ground. Superboy's back slammed into the wall, but he continued to hold Superman.

Robin ran up to the two. "You sure about this?"

Superboy struggled as Superman fought back. "Do it!"

Robin took out a special case and opened it. Superman and Superboy both groaned as they felt the Kryptonite's power. They slipped to the ground, the older being knocked out completely; the younger tried to keep himself up.

Robin placed the Cure-tech on Superman's neck before closing the case again. Superboy groaned again and kept himself stable. "Kryptonite hurts." (_No!_ I so couldn't tell by your groaning and moaning.)

Robin stood above him and held out his hand to help Superboy up. "And that's why Batman keeps it in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault in the Bat-Cave… Well, more like a whelmingly penetrable vault."

Superboy took Robin's hand with a smile and let himself be helped up.

The two looked at their fallen mentors.

* * *

Savage exited out of a video showing the League's defeat. "Time to go."

Klarion exited out of his controls and whined. "Come on! We can take them! And we still have _him_ on our side."

Savage thought for a moment. "One last chance. Call him here."

Klarion smirked and got back to his station. "Finally! I've always wanted to do this."

The Team came rushing in, ready to take Savage and Klarion.

"Surrender Savage and this will be easy." Aqualad said as he and the others regrouped.

Savage smirked. "Aqualad, where is your little Ghost friend?"

Aqualad narrowed his eyes. "What have you done with Danny?"

They heard a drop behind them, and turned around sharply. The figure got up. Danny's cloak was black and the whites of his suit were now grey. His eyes were the blood red again, the same from the first time this happened. The only difference was the crescent moon shaped devices under his eyes.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Danny said smirking.

Robin turned to Klarion. "What is that thing?!"

Klarion laughed. "A device that integrates with his nervous system and brain waves! It's like he has an evil switch in his brain, his mind is so fragile! It's surprising how strong he is like this!"

"Are you scared I'll kick your butt again, Robby? Don't worry; I'll make your death quick and painless, though I can't say the same for your friends." Danny said, his eyes dancing.

Klarion clapped. "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Danny smirked got in a battle stance and his hands lit up. "Who's ready to have some fun?"

The teens attacked their friend, but just like the first time, it was no use. Danny destroyed Rocket's blue dome, threw Aqualad's Water Bearers away, dodged everything Robin sent, kicked Artemis's bow away, sent Kid Flash into a wall, easily countered Zatanna's magic, beat Megan in the mind department, and out-did Superboy in martial arts. He did it so easily, it was ridiculous.

Danny swung Robin around him and sent him into a wall, and laughed as the Robin fell to the ground and groaned.

"You guys think you can defeat me? Please. I'm beating you without my powers. You're going to need some powerful friends to kick my butt." Danny said.

There was whirring sound and Danny shot around and caught the arrow Red Arrow had sent. The archer glared at Danny, but the Ghost Boy smiled and shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah, no sneaking up on me Roy. I can hear better, remember?"

Red Arrow growled and the other teens got up painfully. Danny laughed again. "I do have to compliment you on your will power. It takes some serious determination to try and defeat me."

Kid Flash growled. "We will save you, Danny."

The hybrid rounded on him. "There's nothing to save."

Danny clapped his hands and an ecto-wave sent Kid Flash into a wall before he could move. Superboy ran forward with a punch aimed at his head but Danny grabbed it and threw him into Artemis who aimed an arrow after getting her bow back. Robin ran up behind him with a readied kick but Danny merely grabbed his foot and threw him away. Then, he rounded on Red Arrow, broke his bow, and kicked him in the head.

Rocket tried to capture him in another bubble but Danny unleashed a very powerful Ghostly Wail, instantly shattering the dome and sending Rocket away. Zatanna tried saying a spell, but Danny covered her mouth with a gag, stopping her. He kicked her in the head, making her confused and fall to the ground.

Danny turned to the last remaining of the Team, Aqualad and Megan back in her green form. Danny smirked. "Well, this should be easy."

Megan tried lifting him into the air but he stayed rooted to his spot. Danny made a disapproving clicking sound. "Pathetic Megan. Really? I'm one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone. My enemies fear my name. You should too."

An ecto-blast appeared in Danny's hand and threw it at her. Megan screamed upon feeling it. It was so cold but it burned. She convulsed on the ground.

Danny smirked. "She'll be out for a while."

Aqualad growled and ran forward, making water swords, after getting his water bearers back. Danny made two green swords and charged forward.

The two clashed. They threw their swords back and forth, trying to get the other. Danny had murderous intent. Aqualad wanted to knock him out. Danny ducked behind Aqualad and pressed the two swords to his neck. "Don't move, Aqualad, or I'll make a clean cut."

Aqualad did as he was told and stayed still.

"Now, how should your friends go? Your fate is sealed but what about theirs? I already promised Robin a quick one. Maybe a stab through his heart? Or a slit to his throat? Or cut his wrists and let him bleed out all over the floor?" Danny asked.

Aqualad growled. "You will do no such thing!"

Danny laughed again, right in his ear, mocking him. "Who's going to stop me? You? You're in my hands. _All_ of your lives are in my hands now. What's stopping me from taking them?"

"Us."

The two teens stared in joy/annoyance as the adults came up. Danny let go of Aqualad and kicked him forward with his grey boot.

"Great. All the adults are awake. Fun." Danny muttered and backed up some, the swords disappearing.

"What? Scared Danny?" Canary taunted.

Danny's smirk returned. "You wish."

The Ghost Boy lifted his hand to be level with his shoulder. There was a light and it formed into the Sword of Beowulf. Danny took the sword from the sheath and placed the sheath on his back. He fell into a fighting stance, sword held up ready.

Plastic Man attacked first. Danny pointed the sword at him and electricity cracked before shooting the raven-haired man. He fell to the ground, electricity coursing through his body.

A few more of the low-powered Leaguers attacked next but Danny knocked them out in a few, quick movements.

Canary charged. She and Danny exchanged quick and fluid blows. They ducked and dodged, punched and kicked. The sword created a disadvantage to Danny. It was a tad bulky and took his right hand to use it. But even so, Danny was using his disadvantage to be an advantage.

The Ghost Boy made sure the blade was always in striking distance of Canary, so he could use it against her. But at the moment, he seemed to eager just to toy with his sparring partner.

Superman tackled the teen to the side. Danny's sword flew from his hands and slid away. Hawkwoman and John Stewart got in front of it, as it was potentially fatal to touch it.

Danny struggled under the adult before just phasing through him. He angrily shot an ice-beam at his back before growling and turning to the League and Team members. A bat-a-rang flew straight for his face from the side. The throw was precise. The blade of the weapon sunk into Danny's skin, right under his eyes, and cut the two devices out from under his eyes.

The teen let out a startled cry, hands flying to his face. He drew away as his eyes turned green. Blood was covering his hands.

Danny looked at his friends confused. There were a few wires sticking out from the wounds. Danny's mentor rushed forward, tilting his head up and tugging the wires out from his skin before the wound healed over them.

The teen looked so confused by what was going on.

"Savage and Klarion controlled you to defeat us." The Dark Knight said simply, letting go of the teen's chin.

There was a flash and Natick took Danny's place, surrounded by his Totems in their bigger, white forms.

"You might want to stand back some. Natick's Dragon Form is very… destructive." Dr. Fate advised.

The Totems and Natick were caught up in a vortex of gold, silver, and red. In its place, it left a giant golden dragon with a silver and red shine. The dragon caught Klarion in its jaws and flew through the window without harming it.

In space, the dragon flung Klarion away.

"**Klarion, you better hope I don't kill you**." The dragon said and began releasing beams from his mouth. Klarion screamed, still holding Teekl through every blast. He created a portal as the dragon gathered energy in his mouth. He jumped into it as his foe let the beam go. The dragon let out a cry of anguish at his enemy's escape, but nonetheless, flew back to the Watchtower and transformed back into Danny, who looked sad.

"You ok Danny?" Batman asked, placing a hand on his protégé's shoulder, noticing that Savage got away with one of Klarion's portals.

The boy shook his head. Dr. Fate's eyes danced, smirking. "And why is that Natick?"

Danny glared at the Lord of Order. "Didn't you see!? He got away! I wasn't done kicking his bratty little butt to the Chaos dimension!"

Dr. Fate actually laughed, to everyone's shock. Dr. Fate placed a hand on Danny's shoulders. "Ah Natick, you still love your revenge."

Danny grumbled. "Hey, every Lord of Order is chaotic every once in a while!"

Dr. Fate nodded. "Very true, Natick."

The others chuckled at Dr. Fate's and Danny's conversation. The tension that was between them had thawed.

It was then that 'January 1, 00:00EST' came up on the holographic computer.

"Happy New Year, Justice League."

_Auld Lang Syne_ started playing and Kid Flash picked Artemis up bridal style.

Danny groaned. "Oh Lord, not now."

The two lovebirds ignored him.

"I should've done this a long time ago." Kid Flash said.

Artemis smiled. "No kidding." They two started a make out session, followed by wolf whistles and Danny's gagging.

Megan and Superboy shrugged before doing the same thing. Danny fell backwards, being caught by Batman, still gagging to everyone's amusement.

Zatanna grabbed Robin's shoulder and dragged him into another make out session. Danny actually jumped forward murderously and Batman had to grab his waist to stop him from totally mauling Zatanna. (Hey, protective older brother. It's what they do.)

"Liking this Team more, everyday." Rocket said and pecked Aqualad's cheek. Danny went from murderous to gagging again. Then he started running when some of the adult women wanted to give him a peck on the head, just to annoy him. Batman leaned back and smirked.

"Human customs still elude me." Red Tornado said, his limbs still disembodied.

"Batman, Batman help! Batman, please!" Danny pleaded as he flew away from the women.

"Nope."

Danny screamed again. "PLEASE!"

"Uh-uh."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Superboy held Megan close to him as they stared at the never ending space. They shared a kiss before Megan walked away, to Superboy's confusion. Or at least, until Superman landed behind him. Before Superboy could say anything, Superman did. "The Team did good work here. You did good work."

"Um, thanks?" Superboy said awkwardly. Then it grew awkward for both of them.

"So, um, I heard you took a name." Superman said.

Superboy nodded. "Uh yeah. Connor Kent."

Superman looked at him surprised. "My secret identity is Clark Kent."

Superboy's eyes widened drastically. "I didn't know! I wasn't trying to-"

"No, the thing is…" Superman started, cutting Superboy off. "I'm glad. Connor Kent, it seems, right."

Superboy was shocked for a moment before he smiled.

Danny slid in on his knees, some stray lipstick on his face. "FINALLY!"

The two Kryptonians looked at Danny weirdly before he ran off. "Rob! Robby! Yo Robby! Yoo-hoo, Robbie Pooh!"

"WHAT?!"

"Superman finally likes Superboy!"

"Really?!"

"OH YEAH, AND I GOT IT ON TAPE!"

"YES!"

The two Kryptonians could only stare as their relationship was blurted out by a hyperactive Danny. They actually heard cheering go throughout the Watchtower. From _everybody_.

* * *

Danny, Robin, Aqualad, Batman, Black Canary, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, and Red Tornado (who had extra parts) sat around the table.

"Danny and Megan earlier opened the walls in my mind that kept me from remembering the events when I was programmed. Sportsmaster had taken me hostage when I first started out as Green Arrow's protégé and he programmed the drive and instructions into me. I am not a clone like everyone thought, but I was programmed and I was a traitor." Red Arrow said.

Black Canary took his hand. "Roy, you had no control. No one had any idea anything like this could've happened. Come on, we're taking you home." Black Canary said and she, plus Green Arrow, escorted him out.

Once they left, the rest got down to business.

"Something else is wrong." Aqualad said. The Bat-family shared a look, and Robin started working on one of the computers. "The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day. We've accounted most for that time but these six-"

The six were Wonder Woman, Batman, John Stewart, Hawkwoman, and Martian Manhunter.

"-went missing for a full sixteen hours we can't account for."

"Sixteen hours, what did we do?" Batman asked.

Danny thought for a moment. "Megan and I could break the barriers that are keeping you from remembering. Just gather these six in here and Megan and she and I can do our magic."

They did as he said and gathered the six Leaguers and Megan. The two discussed how they were going to do it for some time, passing theories back and forth and finally agreed with making the League stand in a circle in an order. It was Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and then John.

The two psychics then stood on opposite sides of the circle. Danny turned to Robin. "Make sure there are no interruptions. Taking down six walls at once in no easy task."

Robin looked at him confused. "Then take them down one by one."

Megan shook her head. "It doesn't work like that. You have to break them down together or the memories can never be retrieved."

Robin still looked confused. "How does that work?"

Danny sighed. "It's hard to explain. Now stay quiet. Ready Megan?"

The White Martian nodded and the two teens closed their eyes and stretched out their hands. After a few seconds, their eyes opened to reveal green glowing eyes on both of them.

Everyone held their breaths for a few seconds. They were surprised with the next course of action.

"NOW!" Danny shouted and he Megan slashed their arms vertically. All the Leaguers grasped their heads.

"Don't move." Megan ordered, and the Leaguers strained to do as they were told. Megan and Danny's fists clenched and they put their arms out open.

The Leaguers fell and the glow in the two teens eyes died down, and then the two teens fell down with them. Martian Manhunter and Batman went to their protégés respectively. Robin also was by Danny's side.

"I hate doing that." Danny mumbled.

"I do too." Megan said.

Superman groaned and rubbed his head. "What did you do? It was ok at first but then it was like a wrecking ball went into my head."

Danny shrugged. "Well, a mental wrecking ball _did _hit the wall stopping you from remembering, but yeah, you were hit with a wrecking ball."

John looked at the two teens. "What do you mean?"

"We tried taking the bricks down one by one, like Robin said, just to see if _maybe_ it would work." Danny started.

"But that didn't work. We had to crash a psychic blast into the wall and break it completely. That takes a lot of energy and concentration." Megan finished.

"Now, what did you find out?" Danny asked.

"We were sent to a pocket, training dimension to train for a mission we never went on." Hawkwoman explained.

"Ah, you mean the Battle Box. I'm surprised Klarion and Savage were able to get you there without frying your brains." Danny said and chuckled.

Batman rolled his eyes. "What matters is that we didn't 'get our brains fried' and that we didn't do an intergalactic crime." The Caped Crusader said.

Megan nodded. "Totally."

Danny shrugged. "Whatever, and I know the time doesn't call for this but I'm going to do it anyway." Danny lunged forward and wrapped Batman in a hug. Robin smirked and did the same thing from behind.

Batman scowled but the two teens hanging off him knew it was his 'I'm-trying-not-to-smile' scowl. "Who wants ice-cream?!" Danny shouted, smiling.

"ME!"

Don't be fooled. The whole League and the Team screamed that. I'm serious. Everyone. Don't give me that look. Ice-cream is amazing, and that's why Danny suggested it. Because ice-cream is amazing. And because he wanted to celebrate the end of a giant fiasco, and he can't wait for the chaos that is bound to happen in the future. He just hoped he could trust the people around him and himself to get the job done.

* * *

**Well wasn't that lovely? The next chapter is the beginning of the stuff I made up and the ideas you people gave me!**

**Kadzait: This is gonna be fun...**

**Oh, stop being a killjoy, killjoy!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Astroshadow, Dragon-Wolf-Mustang Rider, and Sornek._**

**I'd like to thank Nathan. Lee. 180625533 for favoriting and following me! I don't think he's reading this story though...**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: You wrote a comment? DANG IT! Sometimes I forgot, like, one person and it ticks me off every time... Grrr... And hahaha! Hope you loved the chapter!**

**Nina Sayuri-Chan: Oh my gosh, that's AWESOME! XD**

**Skymuse: Well, you just made me feel happy! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I totally agree with you! He should've shaken Vlad in the thermos! XD**

**Supaherolena02: So glad you like! XD**

**Breyannia: I loved all your comments. You made me laugh. :D**

**Azorawing: His little ability is both a gift and a curse. XD**

**GreenDrkness: Your review made me crack up. THANK YOU. :D**

**Bibbledoo: If he does have a 'I can tell when something's awry' power, it doesn't come into use when he needs it. XD**

**Hitmoi-tama: :D You're welcome for the excitement!**

**Lee: You would be correct. XD**


	22. Not A Happy New Years

**This chapter is frikkin long.**

**Kadzait: Oh, it's only 28 pages long.**

**My chapters USUALLY average 10. This is a treat for you people.**

* * *

Ch. 21: Not A Happy New Years

**Mount Justice: January 1, 10:13****EST**

Batman dodged yet another snowball thrown at his head. Danny growled. "Come on! Just let me hit you!"

Batman rolled his eyes. "No."

Ice cracked at Danny's fingertips. Batman narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Danny smirked evilly. "Oh but I would."

In five seconds flat, Batman was knocked over by a bunch of snow that came from Danny's fingers. The entire Justice League and the Team laughed as Danny did a victory dance. Batman sat up and glared at his protégé.

Robin smirked at this. "Hey Danny."

The Ghost Boy continued his victory dance, not really caring who saw. "Yes Rob?"

Robin pointed to Batman. "You might want to run."

Danny finally stopped. "Why?" He looked at her mentor. "HOLY CRAP!"

Danny started running from his mentor who was hot on his trail.

Again, everyone there started laughing as Batman chased his protégé. Wally held a camera, recording everything, laughing hysterically.

Even though it was a Wednesday, the League let the Team take the day off since they had worked all night to save their butts. After everyone had said good night at the Watchtower, went home, got a few quick hours of sleep, they met back up at the Cave that morning. It was a good day off for the Team since the League was there to share it with them.

All of the Leaguers were in costume, but not the teens, who were in winter civvies as they played in the snow. Even Danny was off break and in human form. Batman had forced him to wear sunglasses though. The Team was surprised when Danny had black hair like his brother.

Batman continued to chase Danny, and the others continued to laugh hysterically. Batman finally tackled the teen and pinned him to the ground to everyone's joy. Danny laughed nervously up at his mentor. "I'm sorry?"

Batman glared and Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry I hurt your pride by pelting you with snowballs in front of the entire League and my friends. Thank you for taking care of me for the last nine months. I'm very happy that you took me in. Yada Yada Yada. I'm sorry again. Now please get off."

Batman smirked and wordlessly got off his adopted son and helped him up. Only to push him back into the snow, face first. The adults and teens watching burst into another fit of laughter. Danny shook his head of the snow sticking to him. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes."

Danny let his face drop back into the cold snow to everyone's amusement. As Batman walked away, Danny's head came up with an evil smile.

"Don't even _think_ of freezing my feet to the ground."

"DANG IT!" Danny shouted and punched the snow drift.

Canary walked up to the teen. "Ah Danny, you should know by now that Batman does not do embarrassment."

She helped the Ghost Boy up, and he scoffed. "Oh, I know, but he banned me from ice-cream for the next week!"

"You ate the whole gallon of ice-cream faster than Wally!" Artemis said, pointing at her boyfriend who shouted in protest.

Danny shrugged. "So! I eat ice-cream all the time! I think that's the only thing keeping my weight healthy!"

Batman rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't surprise me."

Danny glared. "You are a horrible guardian."

Batman shrugged. "Fine with me."

Danny groaned before getting up.

Wally continued laughing. "Ah dude! I don't think I've ever seen you get your butt kicked like that!"

Danny walked forward and pressed something on the speedster's neck. Wally's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell down unconscious.

"Danny." Artemis groaned.

Danny shrugged. "Your boyfriend needs to learn to shut up. Or at least know when to keep his mouth shut."

Artemis looked as if she was about to protest before shrugging also. "I guess you're right."

After, they dragged Wally inside and got lunch. The young speedster was horrified that they had food while he was unconscious. Danny and Robin recorded his entire tantrum, unsurprisingly. They spent the rest of the day having a video game tournament between the teens. The adults gambled. It was surprising who won, since Wally and Robin were considered video game champs. Now don't get any assumptions yet.

For the gambles, the respected mentors went with their respected teens. Batman was given the special privilege to bet on both of his protégés. So, in the end, the adults ended up with these people betting on different kids, twenty bucks from each person to the winners.

Wally: Flash, Red Tornado (He did a simple logic thing), Hal Jordon, and Captain Marvel.

Megan: Martian Manhunter, John Stewart.

Danny: Batman, Black Canary.

Superboy: Superman, Hawkman.

Robin: Batman (special privilege), Red Arrow.

Zatanna: Dr. Fate (Zatara made him do it), Hawkwoman.

Rocket: Icon, Plastic Man.

Aqualad: Aquaman, Atom.

Artemis: Green Arrow, Wonder Woman.

The adults tried to at least give the teens more than their mentor so they wouldn't feel bad.

The kids all agreed on the game DOOMED while the adults discussed the betting. In the first round, Megan was knocked out rather badly. The second time, Zatanna was the loser. The third was Aqualad. The fourth was Superboy. The fifth was Artemis. The sixth was Rocket. The seventh was, to most people's shock, Robin.

That left Danny and Wally, to everyone's, including Wally's, shock. The only people unfazed were Robin and Batman, but the Dark Knight was always passive so…

The last round started up, and Danny gave a devious smirk. Only bad things will happen from here on out.

The match started and Wally started furiously beating Danny's avatar, but the Ghost Boy was more or less unfazed. When it looked like Danny's avatar was about to lose to Wally's, the black haired teen pressed a few buttons. Danny's avatar regained his health and actually leveled _up_. One more button push and Wally was staring at a _nasty_ defeat.

The entire room fell quiet as some stared in wonder, shock, horror, and amusement.

"YES! FINALLY! Someone beat Wally besides me!" Robin shouted and high-fived Danny. Batman silently ruffled his hair. Black Canary gave him a silent thumbs-up.

Wally turned to Danny. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Danny smirked at the fallen speedster. "You seem to be saying that a lot lately."

Wally's eye twitched. He did not take defeat very well. "_Answer me_."

Danny leaned back in his seat. "It was rather easy actually, and those were minor cheats. My biggest one is actually phasing into the game and beating you with my powers."

"But that's against the rules!" Wally shouted, almost victoriously.

Danny shook his head in amusement. "We made no rules." Wally sputtered.

"Danny's right. We made no official rules for the tournament." Megan commented.

"Yeah, but Danny did have them in mind, and chose not to say anything." Robin said with a smirk. Danny smirked back. "You know me so well."

Wally fell back in his seat unconscious, for the second time that day. The others laughed and congratulated Danny's success. Some adults forked over some money to two certain people. One of them doesn't even need it.

Once they were done with that, the adults took their protégés homes. Some teens were already there though.

Danny was still doing a victory dance after they had gone through the Zeta-portal to their home, the Batcave. Alfred looked at the older teen weirdly. "Would you mind explaining, young master?"

Danny gave a beaming smile. "I kicked Wally's butt at a video game tournament!"

"I shall go get the ice-cream to celebrate." Alfred said with a small smile of his own.

"He's not allowed to have any, remember?" Batman said, breaking the mood.

Danny glared at his mentor. "Oh come on! I'm going to lose twenty pounds in the course of a week because you won't let me have any! I practically live off ice-cream!"

Robin couldn't contain his laughter. Because all of this was true. Sadly. But it was true.

Batman sat down at his computer. "And that's why I banned you."

Danny rolled his eyes and then glared at his brother. "Oh shut up."

His brother did not listen, probably too busy laughing to hear.

"So, got any jobs for us, Bats?" Robin asked after he had calmed down.

Batman nodded. "Gordon's got the spotlight going." He got up and headed for his tank of a car. The two younger boys quickly hopped on their sport bikes. Together, the residents of the Bat-family were soon racing through the streets of Gotham, two sport bikes flanking a tank's sides.

Batman, Robin, and the recently added Danny Phantom, stood in the shadows of the roof of the police station. Batman stepped into the light, followed by his protégés. "Gordon."

The commissioner quickly turned, startled at the sudden appearance, but quickly got over it. "Batman, Robin, Phantom."

The Caped Crusader remained passive, but Danny and Robin waved with cheeky grins. "Hey Gordon!"

The commissioner gave them a smile. "Happy New Year, boys."

The two teens gave award winning smiles.

Batman looked at the two boys, giving them the Bat-family gesture of shut up. The two teens smiled sheepishly before backing down to let the adults talk.

"What do you need, Gordon?" The Caped Crusader asked. Robin and Danny waited patiently behind their mentor for instructions.

"There's going to be three drug-dealings in an hour at three different locations. The dealers are highly dangerous and are selling crystal meth, cocaine, and a few other drugs of the like. It's a highly dangerous combination." The Commissioner said.

Batman nodded. "Do you have the addresses?"

Gordon nodded and handed on three index cards. The Batman handed one to each of his protégés.

Robin smirked. "I have one a few blocks down."

Danny more or less just shrugged. "Mine's on the other side of town, but I can break the sound barrier when I'm flying. I have nothing to worry about."

"And mine's in-between both of yours. Call me if you need help." Batman said. The two boys nodded at their mentor before taking off. One disappeared into the shadows, and the other flew into the air, taking off at high-speeds.

Gordon looked at Batman weirdly. "I thought you said you got them three more trackers."

The Dark Knight shrugged. "I did, but I also hid another one on the insides on their boots."

Gordon sighed. "You are so overprotective."

Batman gave a mild glare. "They've both been kidnapped more times than I care to admit. I like to be cautious."

With that, the Dark Knight disappeared into the shadows to take care of the drug-dealing, leaving Gordon to wonder how they do it.

The three worked well into the night, stopping various attempted muggings, rapes, murders, explosions, etc. Around three in the morning, Gordon had the Bat Signal high in the sky again.

Robin had passed out in the Batmobile since he wouldn't have been able to keep upright on his motorcycle. Danny wasn't able to ride his either, but he was still fighting sleep. To Batman, that was highly annoying since he was going to send them to school the next day and Danny continually refused to go to sleep, which either made him loopy or a bummer. Tonight was loopy.

Batman sighed again as Danny laughed for absolutely no reason again. "Go to sleep."

Danny chuckled. "No! Robin said I could have twenty bucks if I could stay awake till four."

Batman cursed. He couldn't stand when the boys made bets. It was so annoying and they acted as if the world depended on it.

When they finally came to the police station, Danny refused to be left in the Batmobile and went with his mentor to see Gordon. The Caped Crusader set the Batmobile to defense mode, just to maintain Robin's safety as he slept.

Batman walked out of the shadows and Danny followed, giggling happily. Gordon looked at him weirdly and gave the Dark Knight a questioning look. "Don't ask."

Gordon shrugged and told the darkest hero that Joker had escaped Arkham _again_. Danny continued to be his little exhausted happy self.

The Dark Knight sighed. "What will make you sleep and call off Robin's bet?"

Danny smirked. "Release the ice-cream ban."

Batman cursed under his breath. (Of course…) "Fine."

Danny cheered before passing out and falling into Batman's waiting arms. The Caped Crusader picked him up and Gordon gave him a sympathetic look. "I'll find Joker as soon as I put the two boys to bed."

Gordon nodded and let Batman go into the shadows. The Dark Knight landed silently in the ally and walked to his car. Danny jerked awake. Batman looked at him questionably. The boy shrugged and more or less passed out again. Batman sighed again. Why him?

* * *

_Danny ran. That's all he could do. Everything hurt but he had to run or he was doomed. He heard them behind him but he didn't dare look back, he only urged himself further on. He sped up and started losing them. He didn't know how long, but the noises started getting farther away. He smiled in victory. He was almost there! _

_He tripped and rolled around some because he had stupidly looked behind him to see how far they were, now that things seemed promising. _

_Danny pushed himself and looked up. He was sprawled out in the middle of a ring of stones that looked quite old. There were thirteen in all. On all of them, a dozen or more animals were carved. One had forest animals such as pumas, bears, raccoons, wolves, etc. Another had different sea creatures like sharks, fish, whales, dolphins, etc. It was all totally new to him, but also familiar._

_He got up and the scenery changed all around. The forest he was running through and the night sky above changed. He was surrounded by a violet/pink vortex. The only land he could see in this sea of violet and pink was the green grass under him and the rocks. _

_He got the urge to look behind him and what he saw stunned him. It was a person who looked a lot like him, but with a few facial differences. His hair was black and his eyes were blue, like his. He wore a gold tunic; dark blue pants and a shirt were under. He also had gold sandals, a golden flowing cloak held up by two deep blue sapphires. Around his head rested a band with thirteen symbols._

_Danny felt he knew this person. The other figure smiled and walked forward, right into Danny. Danny's hair became white, and his eyes silver. His cloak also became silver. The two gems became black and white before they disappeared, leaving Danny as he was before. He looked around confused but felt the presence inside him._

**"Ebony the Wolf of Wisdom"**

_A black wolf with white specks throughout her fur jumped out of one of the rocks. Her eyes were a deep violet with gold and red mixed in. Her ear tips and tail tip were white. _

_As her front feet hit the ground, she was swept within a golden vortex, leaving a horse-sized, blinding-white wolf in her place. Her eyes were the same gold color as the vortex. A golden symbol rested on her forehead. It was a circle with a cross standing on top._

**"Malachi the Tiger of Care"**

_A tiger jumped out of the rock next to the white wolf's rock. The tiger was black, just like the wolf. He had white stripes, green eyes mixed with silver and blue._

_Just as the wolf, he touched the ground and a silver vortex overcame him. He was just as big as the white wolf next to him. The tiger went from black to white with silver stripes and silver eyes. The silver symbol on his head was of a pole with two snakes wrapped around it, wings sprouting forth, much like you see on ambulances._

**"Anhur the Cobra of Protection"**

_A black cobra with a white diamond on his visor slid forth from the rock next to the tiger. He had green eyes mixed with silver and blue, just like the tiger's. _

_He touched the ground and was swept up within a silver vortex. In its wake left a white cobra with a silver shine to his scales, his eyes the same silver as the shine to his scales. His body was wrapped around himself and he waited patiently, head up. The symbol on his visor was an Ankh, plain and simply._

**"Amoux the Python of Stealth"**

_Another snake slithered out from the rock next to the cobra's. He was black, much like the others as they came forth. He had white diamonds down his back and greens eyes with a silver and blue tint._

_He landed on the ground to be swept in another vortex. It let a huge white python with a silver shine. His eyes were the same silver as the last few creatures. A single diamond with a triangle from each side rested on his forehead._

**"Gale the Bald Eagle of Spirit, of Strong Will"**

_The eagle body that emerged from the rock next to the python was black with a white head and feet. His eyes were the same green mixed with the blue and silver as the others._

_He landed safely on the ground and was swept in another silver vortex. A giant white eagle with silver eyes was the only thing left of the small eagle before. He had three spirals on his head, all connected to each other. Danny vaguely realized it was the Neolithic Triple Spiral symbol._

**"Banshee the Raven of Mystery"**

_A plain black raven flew forth from her rock. She had a white tint to her feathers and purple eyes mixed with red and gold. She landed gracefully on the ground to be swept up in a golden vortex._

_In the vortex's wake left a magnificent white raven with golden eyes. Her symbol was an Egyptian sun disk symbol with a crescent moon inside the sun. It spread across her back to outline her wings._

**"Whisper the Dolphin of Kindness"**

_A black dolphin emerged from her rock, floating. Her fins had white tips and she had purple eyes mixed with red and gold, much like the wolf and raven._

_She stilled over the ground under her and was promptly swept up in a vortex, leaving a white dolphin with golden eyes. A golden shine rested on her skin. The Native American symbol for friendship, two arrows criss-crossing, rested on her forehead._

**"Oceanus the Orca of Gentleness"**

_An orca, already bigger than everyone else, emerged from her rock. She was black, like all orcas, but had the white on the sides of her face and no other place. She had purple eyes mixed with gold and red._

_As expected, she was swept up in a golden vortex, leaving behind an albino orca with absolutely no black spots. Her eyes were golden, as expected. She had a golden locust flower as her symbol._

**"Conan the Griffin of Growth"**

_A black griffin emerged from his rock. His feathers were tinted white, much like the raven. His eyes were the exact opposite though. They were green mixed with blue and silver._

_His front feet hit the ground and a vortex appeared, swirling around him. It left a slightly bigger white griffin with silver eyes. He had a pentagram surrounded by a beautiful flower on his forehead._

**"Isis the Caladrius of Magic Healing"**

_A horse sized blue bird with white mist falling from her wings flew forth. Her beautiful violet eyes with red and gold mixed well with her blue body. _

_She was swept up in a golden vortex and left a white bird where the blue one was. Blue mist fell from her wings and her golden eyes sparkled. A golden pentagram rested on her forehead._

**"Raul the Phoenix of Strength"**

_A black phoenix emerged from his rock next to the Caladrius'. He had shining green eyes mixed with silver and blue. Red flames sparked from his wings. He was an intimidating creature indeed._

_As he landed, he was swept up in a silver vortex and was left a blinding white. Red flames continued to burn at his wings but his eyes were now silver. On his forehead rested the symbol for strength in Japanese. _(力)

**"Marrok the Thunderbird of Appearing"**

_A black body with blue lighting cracking on his wings emerged from the rock. His eyes were also green with silver and blue tinting._

_When the vortex disappeared around him, he was left white with the blue lightning cracking on his wing. His eyes were silver and shone brightly. His symbol was of a triangle with another upside down triangle inside the first. _

**"Runner the Amarok of Loneliness"**

_Instead of a black body, a white one jumped forward. The giant wolf had no flaws; he was just a white, horse-sized wolf with green eyes tined blue and red. He hit the ground and was swept in a red vortex._

_The white wolf was left with a black wolf with four red, slitted eyes. He had many jagged teeth in his slightly malformed face, saliva dripping to the ground. He had a midnight blue shine to his coat, instead of silver or gold. His symbol was the ancient symbol of danger. It was a circle with a dot in the center, spikes on the right corner of the circle. _

_Though the animals would make anyone cower in fear, it gave Danny comfort and strength. _

"Wisdom."

_The white wolf rushed forward a__nd entered Danny's body_.

Danny saw himself directing the other teens, ready to bring back the adults.

"Care."

Danny found a wandering kid in the park. He was alone and was forlorn. Danny abandoned his friends and picked up the kid, asking where his parents were. The kid didn't know and Danny offered to help him find them. The kid nodded eagerly and hugged Danny's neck.

"Protection."

Skulker launched missiles from his shoulder, headed directly for a kid. Danny swept in, grabbed the kid, and turned his back, taking the hit from the missiles.

"Stealth."

Danny snuck behind the school and hid behind a dumpster. Dash and his friends ran by, unnoticing. Danny came out, went ghost, and took off to find the evil ghost.

"Spirit."

Danny felt everything burn, but he had a city to protect. He pushed himself up to everyone's surprise. Danny's breathing was ragged but he flew into the air and shot an ecto-blast at Plasmius.

"Mystery."

Danny headed in the opposite direction of his class. A teacher caught him and told him to get on to class. Danny ran in another direction and seemed to disappear to the teacher.

"Kindness."

Danny handed a cowering student half his sandwich when Dash took the poor kid's lunch. The student smiled at him and took it.

"Gentleness."

A small girl cried as her hand continued to bleed from a small cut. She looked around for her mother, forlorn. Danny noticed, walked up, and kneeled down next to her. He took out a band aid from his wallet and gently put it on the cut, telling the girl how brave she was.

"Growth."

Danny steadied his hand and shot a cardboard ghost cut out. His friends cheered when he actually hit it this time. Danny smiled at them, big.

"Magic Healer."

Sam held her ankle in pain after tripping. Danny bent down, looked around, before putting his own hand on top of her ankle. It glowed a pale blue before he took it away, healed.

"Strength."

Danny looked at his older self angrily. He got in a stance, drew in a breath, and released it in the form of a ghostly wail.

"Appear."

Danny slunk from the cafeteria, only to reemerge a few minutes later from a different entrance. Everyone looked at him weirdly but he just shrugged it off.

"Loneliness."

Rain pounded on Danny's window. The boy in question sat in his dark room, shirtless, gauze wrapped around his chest. His elbows were on his knees as he sobbed, the rain and thunder overpowering his whimpers.

_The purple and pink vortex appeared, leaving Danny in the rings, confused. The G.I.W. burst forth from the trees and easily captured him. He screamed but no one heard it._

_…_

_Danny screamed and tried to kick, but his hands and feet were restrained. No one other than the monsters heard his screams and cries, and they drank it in with pleasure._

**Ebony attacked anyone near her. She shook her head as pain coursed through her body. She knocked things over but did not injure anyone seriously. She let out a desperate, pain-filled howl before the pain faded and so did the body of the wolf. Did anyone understand her song?**

_Danny tried to move away but his cage did not allow him to. A needle was roughly stabbed into his skin and the unknown liquid was injected into him. The pain was unbearable!_

**Malachi growled at the person who dared to near him. He swatted the net away easily. The pain was horrendous and his limbs felt like they were on fire. He let out a distressed ROAR before disappearing. Would anyone understand?**

_Danny screamed, tears streamed down his face as they whipped him. He wasn't even allowed to speak here! _How could someone be so cruel_?, he wondered. It made no sense._

**Anhur hissed at all his opponents, though they were bigger than him. He snapped his jaws in warning, his fangs dripping with poison. He convulsed as he felt every whip mark and hissed rather loudly. Will anyone know to help?**

_He was drowning, that's all he could think. He needed to breathe! Let him out! Please! Doesn't anybody have a heart?_

**Amoux continued to strangle the man in his grip, but limped. He wasn't getting any air into his lungs! He had to get away and get air! How does nobody see the signs?**

_Electricity coursed through Danny's limbs. This was inhuman! It was like the ghost portal, only at a smaller scale! But it still hurt immensely! He wasn't immune! Doesn't anybody see that?_

**Gale screeched at everyone who ran from him. His wings locked and he felt himself dropping from the sky. He felt the electricity course through his body at a painful rate! Did no one care?**

_Danny was thrown into a ring where a large ghost puma waited for him, snarling. He tried fighting back, he really did, but everything already hurt. His ankle was broken, dang it! He let the puma swat him around, hoping it'd kill him._

**Banshee screeched in her shrill voice. She was fighting anyone she could. Danny was dying by the hands of the enemy! Someone had to save him! Why aren't they doing anything to help?**

_Danny hurled and let his blood coat the floor. His stab wound was all the way through, the blade sticking out his back. Please help. He was going to bleed out._

**Whisper splashed everyone and rammed into boats. Why didn't they see? The ocean became red with blood but no one knew it wasn't hers that tainted the ocean…**

_Danny tried moving his hands and feet but he couldn't feel them. His ankles and wrists were broken and he couldn't move anything. It hurt to move his arms and legs at all._

**Oceanus continued to make a big seen under a bridge. She ran into boats, making them tip. She splashed at the smaller ones, easily tipping those too. She swam into the bridge support, making the entire thing shake. The sound of cracking bones went throughout the air but they weren't hers.**

_Danny weakly got up, but collapsed again. He felt people start to beat him, but they wanted him up. Why did they beat him and make him weak when they wanted to get him to stand up?_

**Conan screeched, knocked things over, and got dangerously close to hurting people. They needed to help! They needed to get off their lazy butts and help Danny! Why did no one understand and answer their calls?**

_Danny tried healing his bleeding wounds but they refused to close. Everything hurt and was burned open. His pain only gave his captors joy though. Why was that exciting? They'd been doing this for a long time now. Why did it matter anymore?_

**Isis, the normally calm and collected one, was on a destructive rampage. They did not listen to her friends! They must listen to her! She froze things as she screeched. Why did nobody listen? Were they deaf?**

_His normally cool body temperature was rising. Danny sighed. He'd just healed a fever and he was already on another one? Oh wait, it was just the fire around him…_

**Raul threw his flames around carelessly. If they did not listen to one of the three glorious birds, then they should listen to two of them! Why weren't they listening though?**

_Danny didn't dare sleep as he laid on the floor. They told him it wasn't time. He was not allowed to sleep. But in the far corner he saw his friends. So, he must hallucinating now. As long as they were the nice ones, he was alright with it. As long as it was nice…_

**Marrok didn't care that he was shocking every conductor there was on this stupid street. When would they listen? His friends were running out of ideas! They needed to know the truth about Danny! Were they unseeing to the signs they gave them?**

_Danny hid in a far corner, in the shadows. He cried silently, not allowing anyone to hear them. They would punish him if he did. He gave up leaving this hell-hole a long time ago. If anyone was going to save him, they already would've. They were transferring him to Europe later anyways. No one would know he was gone. It was useless to hope. He'd never felt so alone._

**Runner let out a long sad howl. It rattled the buildings and people's soul. Runner's voice was mourning. They had to do something now or it would be useless to come any longer. His voice continued over the city, rattling everyone's demeanor. Runner stopped and looked around. No one understood. He didn't expect them to. If they did, they would've done something a long time ago. They were useless humans, they were. Runner's heart hardened and he felt Danny's loneliness. He disappeared because he needed to go comfort a sad boy.**

...

_Danny walked into his house and froze. His parents. His sister. Danny ran to sit in the middle of them. He nudged Jazz and his mother. They didn't move. "Mom? Dad? J-Jazz? Wake up. Don't leave me. Come on, wake up. Please. Please!" _

_Danny shook his head. This couldn't be happening._

_His family had bullet wounds in their chests, blooding seeping out. It looks like they had been beaten before they were killed. Various cuts and bruises marred their skin. _

_Tears leaked out of Danny's eyes and he didn't bother wiping them away. "Please! You have to wake up! You can't leave me!" _

_Danny collapsed in their blood, getting it all over him. _

_He laid there the whole night, crying, and screaming at them to get up. In the morning, he got up and ran. He didn't stop for Sam or Tucker or the police. Nobody. He just kept running. _

…

_"You awake, kid?" Oh yeah, his eyes were still closed. Danny cracked them open and was met with black boots. His eyes traveled up the figures body. Black suit, black cape, black cowl, yellow bat symbol. _

_Batman._

_Danny's eyes closed. As he did, the two sea mammals made clicking noises. They knew he ok and he felt their presence leave. Not like they swam off to the ocean, but more like… vanish._

_But Danny fell into Nevermore before he could ponder it._

_…_

_All the adults and teens were in a battle stance in a minute, all except for Batman and Robin. The figure running stopped, skidding on the ground, and put his hands up. "Whatever the media said I did, I swear! I didn't do it!"_

…

_"You all are fools." Everyone turned to Danny who had his eyes burning with rage. "And I don't see where you're coming from, Superboy. You came to the surface a little over a week ago." _

_Superboy glared at him, but Danny beat him in that department. _

_"Yeah, she made a mistake, but you three made the mistake of not listening to me! You ignored me! What kind of teammate does that?!" _

_The boys were in complete shock. Danny shook his head. "You all are hypocrites. You all are pretty much rookies too. You've worked with your mentors your whole career! I'm the only one who's actually looked death in the frikkin face and won! I am the only one who has done this alone! So why don't you give Megan a break! She was just trying to be part of the team! Oh who am I kidding? There is no team!" _

_And with that, he took off into the air._

_…_

_Robin jumped back, and landed by his teammates. Anhur slithered over to Danny, who picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. The cobra wrapped its tail around Danny's neck gently. "It's sad when you're afraid of your own namesake." _

_Kobra looked them over, and started backing away. "Another time then." _

_And with that, he disappeared into the shadows._

_…_

_"Canary, why?" Danny whined. _

_Canary motioned for him to come to her, and he complied. "It was going to come out eventually. Anyway, his powers match that of Superman's, possibly even higher, because of their rarity and the fact that he is the only one who has ever had these powers, but he also knows combat, which makes him exceptionally more of a dangerous opponent. Danny, you and me, practice."_

_…_

_Danny ran out of the cave and collapsed on rock ledge. He brought his knees to his chest, and started sobbing. "Why? Why are you such a _freak_, a _monster_! There's nothing good about my existence! I'm a failure! Why should I continue living!?"_

_…_

_Klarion's body was enwrapped in red flames. He started shooting them at the two. The Lords of Order easily flew around them. "I am bound to the Helmet and use a human host." Dr. Fate said. _

_"I bound my soul to a human's, bounding me to the physical plain." Da-, Natick said. Dr. Fate shot an Ankh, and Natick shot a Ring of Thirteen Symbols. Klarion used a rock slab as shield. _

_"But that is not your way." The two allies said._

_…_

_Danny smiled. "You wanted me to stay?" _

_Dick smiled. "Course, you're like a brother. Wait a minute, don't change the subject!" _

_Danny rubbed his neck nervously. "Oops?"_

_…_

_Danny looked around again, and started running in a random direction, not knowing what else to do, and many questions assaulted his mind. Why was he here? Why didn't anything hurt like it should? Why wasn't he starving? Why wasn't he dying of thirst? Why wasn't he hurling, because he was pretty sure he was going through withdrawal. What day was it? Where was he? And most of all, how did he get away in the first place?_

_He felt a presence behind him._

_…_

_Robin was now covered in Danny's green blood, and the Boy Wonder was about to have a panic attack. The Ghost Boy was out cold, his skin a very pale color, even for him. The burns, which usually would be healed by now, were still bleeding. The blood around them was a frikkin puddle, and the smell of blood, death, and decay filled the air around the three._

_…_

_"__Danny… You're a little pale… Well, paler than the paler you were earlier, anyway. Are you ok?"_

_"__I'm going to be sick…"_

_…_

I failed Bruce. I failed Dick. I failed everyone… Even myself. _Tears poured out of Danny's eyes, and blood started to trickle down his arms, but Danny didn't notice. _I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm so sorry…

…

_Danny clung to Runner's fur as he trotted on. He didn't care anymore. Everyone was dead. Of course he would keep his promise and not take his own life but… Why should he continue living if he had nothing to live for?_

_…_

_Bruce laid Danny down, and the hybrid grabbed the first animal he could; Isis. Immediately, Danny's skin iced over, his tears froze on his face, and he started to fall back asleep. Bruce sat next to him calmly._

_…_

_Danny sighed again, and rubbed his face. "I wanted to run. I wanted to leave. I wanted to be with you guys, or my thoughts of you guys anyway." Canary remained calm, knowing he meant committing suicide._

_…_

_Artemis looked down. "I don't have any secrets." _

_Danny shook his head. "We all have secrets, every last one of us."_

_…_

_Dr. Fate tilted his head and saw something that made his gears start working. "You are angry because this is what has happened to you." _

_Danny remained quiet. Dr. Fate sighed. "I might release him, in time." _

_Danny trembled. "This is when Zatanna needs her father most."_

_…_

_Then it hit him, all at once. Danny choked on a sob. Three words drifted in the air and as he sat in the dirt, they whispered in his ears. Three little words._

He was dying.

…

_Danny smiled brightly. "Awesome! Just don't do it again!" _

_His happy demeanor went from happy to annoyed. "I'm really tired of it."_

_…_

_The leader and second-in-command shared a look. _

_"Everything alright, Danny?" Robin asked. Danny looked at him, grief-stricken._

_"I-I don't know…"_

_…_

_In space, the dragon flung Klarion away. "__**Klarion, you better hope I don't kill you**__."_

_…_

_"__HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" _

_Danny smirked at the fallen speedster. "You seem to be saying that a lot lately."_

_…_

_Batman, Bruce, Robin, Dick, Zatanna, Artemis, Aqualad, Kaldur, Wally, Kid Flash, Rocket, Raquel, Megan, Miss Martian, Alfred, everyone he loved. _

_Danny and Robin walked into the kitchen, joking around, but what they saw stopped them both. Danny's mom, sister, and arch-enemy sat around a table with an uneasy Bruce._

_"I want you back in my custody!"_

_"Vlad Masters has custody over Daniel Fenton."_

_He ended up a crying mess, leaning into Bruce with Dick right next to him._

* * *

Danny shot up in bed, breath coming out in short spouts. He checked the time; five thirty. He had some time till school. But, man, that dream was incredibly weird dream and it had startled him.

Danny threw his legs over the side and got up, rubbing his eyes. You'd think he'd be used to getting up early with late nights by now. Oh well.

The halfa walked to the kitchen, went to the fridge, and got out a pint of ice-cream, smashed Oreos, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. The ice-cream was moose-tracks, his favorite.

He popped off the lid, put it in the microwave, let it melt some before taking it back out. Danny dumped a lot of the Oreos into his breakfast, and then added the chocolate syrup. He stirred that up before squirting a lot of the whipped cream into the container, then his mouth, before putting it away.

Danny grabbed a spoon when he was done with his 'perfection' and headed out to the game room, where he turned on the TV and started watching America's Funniest Home-Videos after pressing record. He laughed dryly at people's mishaps.

Dick walked in a few minutes later with a bow of cereal. He looked at the ice-cream Danny had.

"I thought…"

"He released the ban last night when I wouldn't go to bed."

"Ohh. So the plan worked?"

"To perfection."

The two sat in silence after that and laughed when they saw _Wally_ on it. He had tripped on his last birthday and landed with his face in the pie. Guess who sent it? If you guessed the two brothers, then you were correct! It got even better when Wally was named winner. Of course, this was a repeat. It was live the night before and millions of people laughed at Wally.

Bruce walked in as Wally was proclaimed winner. He leaned on the doorframe and saw his kid's choice of breakfast, but didn't mention anything as this was usual for them. "So, who sent that in?"

The two boys didn't turn to their mentor. "Yours truly." They both said, grinning like idiots.

"You planning on sending that to Wally?" Bruce asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yep, and to the rest of the Team."

"And the entire Justice League."

Bruce nodded. "Alright then."

He left to go get himself some breakfast and join the boys. Alfred walked in, hardly glancing at the teens. "Please don't get any food on the couch."

The two boys nodded, not even looking at their superior. "Planned on it."

Bruce came back in and sat down by Danny, who was in the middle of the three. "You want me to replay it?"

Bruce nodded. "Why not? Maybe I'll have something interesting to think about in my meeting later."

Danny went to the DVR and replayed the episode of Wally's win.

**Central City: January 2, 6:00****CDT**

Wally's phone beeped and the speedster groaned. Who would wake him up at this ungodly hour in the morning? Only two people. Oh no, what did he do?…

Wally checked his phone and saw that is was from Dick's phone. He looked at the message and saw there was a tab connected to it. He read the message first.

**We are two fellows.**

**Who love to bring you misery.**

**What have we done this time?**

**You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Who are we?**

**What did we do?**

If they were following the Riddler's lead, only bad things could be in the link. Maybe it _was_ the Riddler! Maybe he captured the Bat-family! Though the message screamed Dick and Danny. He pressed the link hurriedly and watched the clip.

"OH DEAR LORD!"

**Gotham City: January 2, 5:50**EDT

Artemis groaned as she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and looked at the text.

**Hey Arty! Sorry to wake you up but we sent this to everyone else, so you're not the only one who wants to rip us apart. Anyways, click the link. Poor Wally's probably crying right now. His social life is ruined.**

**Love,**

**DP + R**

Artemis pressed the link half-heartedly, but found herself laughing despite her mother in the next room.

**Poseidonis: January 2, 5:54****UTC-2**

Kaldur woke to the sound of his water-proof phone. He didn't want it at first but his team insisted, and now it's waking him up at early hours in the day. Aqualad grabbed it.

**Hey Kal! Yeah, yeah, kill us later with the others. Anyways, if you want to know why we're texting you at ungodly hours in the morning, press the link.**

**With love,**

**DP + R**

What did the little demons do this time? He pressed the link and found himself laughing in the darkness. So, Danny and Robin's death will be quick and painless instead of slow and painful. Ok, he could live with that.

**Mount Justice: 6:05****EDT**

Megan woke up to the sound of her phone. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed it. The brightness made her squint but she saw the message clearly.

**Hey Meggy! So, this premiered last night while we were busy kicking butt. R and I were going to watch it since we sent a video in, but we didn't get to. Bummer, I know. But, we did get to watch it this morning. If you have no clue what I am talking about, press the link.**

**Love,**

**DP + R**

Megan did as she was told since she was already up. She watched the video, and laughed, and laughed, replayed it, and laughed some more.

* * *

Superboy, as everyone else did, woke up to his stupid phone. He was tempted to smash it, but decided to see what it was, at least.

**DON'T KILL US! We thought you would enjoy this video. Don't feel bad. We did this to the entire Justice League so...**

**Please love,**

**DP + R**

**P.S. Probably shoulda put code names and not our real ones so you have no idea we're the ones sending you this...**

Superboy rolled his eyes and pressed the link. It was so funny he showed it to Wolf and Sphere.

* * *

Zatanna groaned when her phone went off. She turned over and grabbed it.

**HEY Z-Z! Yeah, yeah, we know. You'll kill us later. Before you decide which way to kill us, click the link. PRETTY PLEASE! You did kiss me.**

**Love,**

**DP + R**

**P.S. More R than DP though.**

Zatanna rolled her eyes and pressed the link. She told herself to give Robin another kiss and then give one to Danny.

**Dakota City: January 2, 6:00****CDT**

Raquel felt like smashing something when she heard her phone go off. Then she found out it was Danny. Why would he text?

**Hey Rocket! DP and R here! We wanted to make you feel like the team and sent you something that practically screams don't prank us cause R and I are relentless with revenge. This video proves it.**

**Love,**

**DP + R**

Raquel pressed the link excitedly, and accidently woke up the entire apartment with her laughter.

* * *

Danny and Dick both smirked when they got texts from their friends.

"Oh this should be good." Danny said. Dick nodded excitedly.

**I'm going to kill you later.**

**Love,**

**The Wal-Man**

**What did he do? And how did you get the idea to send that to a TV show? You know what, I'll ask when someone messes with me, K?**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**Very funny, you two. But next time maybe you should wait until everyone's up to send a text, no matter how funny.**

**Love,**

**Kaldur**

**That was very funny! I watched it like five times! But next time could you send it when I'm up and not on a school day?**

**Love,**

**Megan**

**At least it was worth my time. Wolf and Sphere thought it was funny too.**

**Love,**

**Superboy**

**I'm kissing you both later, K?**

**Love,**

**Z-Z**

**That is a prank, my friends! No, I will never double-cross you for fear of what will happen! Hey, do you think you could help me prank Icon?**

**Love,**

**Rocket**

Danny and Dick high-fived. They were geniuses, plain and simply. Bruce looked at them. "What did you do?"

Dick smiled widely. "Well, we sent it to the Team, and they texted back. We were going to text the Justice League when we went to school."

The two boys ran to the kitchen to put their stuff away before Bruce could say anything otherwise. Bruce picked up Danny's phone and started looking through the texts. He laughed at a few.

* * *

After getting dressed, going to school, texting the entire Justice League the video and getting responses, and getting passing grades, the two teens found themselves in the limo again, on their way home. Alfred was driving them uneasily.

"What's up Al? You seem distraught?" Danny said smirking.

Dick smirked also. "Yeah, what'll make you get traught and feel the aster?"

Alfred sighed tensely. "You won't be 'feeling the aster' or 'be traught' when we get home boys."

The two teens stopped smiling altogether and looked at each other worriedly. They didn't have any pranks set up, they didn't do anything wrong that they know of. So, what's wrong at home?

Alfred parked the limo and the two teens got out, following their butler.

"So Danny, did you hear back from the gig people?" Dick asked.

Danny had signed up to perform at different bars and restaurants for fun.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, my first one's today."

Dick punched his arm with a smile, the tension momentarily forgotten. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I only found out at lunch."

Dick gave the 'whatever' sign. "Doesn't matter! You could've told me when we met up, or in the car!"

The two bickered as they were unconsciously led to the kitchen. They walked in, joking around, when they saw who was at the table. The two froze on spot.

Jazz Fenton, Maddie Fenton, and Vlad Masters.

Bruce looked at them uneasily. "Hey boys, how was school?"

Danny didn't answer as he turned to Dick. "You see them too, right?"

Dick nodded numbly. Danny shrugged, "Looks like we're both insane."

Vlad smirked. "You are not insane, Little Badger."

Maddie got up and ran to hug her son. "Oh my baby! I've missed you so much! Jazz told me everything! I can't believe I hunted my own son! I'm so sorry, Danny! Please forgive me!"

Danny, even though he knew he should be happy, pulled away confused, eyeing his mother and sister. "You're dead. That robber shot you. Everyone said you were dead! If you were alive, why am I finding out now?!"

Maddie looked at him sympathetically as Jazz walked up behind her. Maddie placed her hands on the sides of Danny's face. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry! Jazz and I were in critical condition. Your father… is dead. Vlad didn't want anyone knowing we were alive to help our recovery. I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner, but we were released only a week ago!"

Danny looked at his sister and then at his mother. "Alright, just to make sure you're actually real and I'm not actually dreaming, who was my first friend?"

Maddie smiled. "Your imaginary friend named Nabu."

Danny forced a smile. "Not so imaginary now." He said through his teeth so only Dick could hear. The younger teen actually smirked.

"Danny, they're here… to take custody over you." Bruce said, finally speaking up.

Danny pulled away from his mother. "What?"

Dick was looking a little afraid now.

"You heard him, Daniel. We're here to take you back to Amity Park to live with your mother, sister, and I." Vlad said with a smirk.

Danny glared at him, his eyes turning green. "No."

With that, he turned to leave.

"Danny!"

The boy in question glared at his mother. "I have a gig to get to."

Dick followed Danny out nervously. He fell in step with the older boy. "You're not leaving, are you?"

The tension in Danny's shoulders relaxed at his brother's worried tone. He gave a reassuring smile. "Nah Dick. I'm Batman's second protégé, and Robin's mysterious partner. I have too many responsibilities here."

Dick was still nervous. "If you weren't Phantom, would you go?"

Danny's step wavered. "I-I don't know Dick. Maybe. But I'm not going. You're my brother, Wally's my annoying friend, Artemis is Wally's savior, Kaldur's my leader, Rocket's my new ally, Megan's my little sister, Superboy is… Superboy, and Zatanna's the girl I have to protect you from. I am not leaving you here with your hormones acting up every time she shows her face."

Dick glared at his brother. "You're hilarious."

Danny smirked. "Anytime Dick, anytime."

* * *

Maddie sank into her chair. "I thought he'd be happy to come with us back home."

Bruce cleared his throat. "Danny has told me that Mr. Masters here always gave him the creeps. Who knows? Maybe that's why he'd rather stay here."

Bruce was lying through his teeth, but no one but Alfred seemed aware of it.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "_Of course_."

Maddie looked confused and Jazz was nervous. "Why would Danny fear Vlad? They know each other well."

_Maybe too well_, Bruce thought.

Jazz sighed. "Mom, maybe we shouldn't push Danny. He thought we were dead for well over two years. He's probably gotten used to having Mr. Wayne as his guardian."

Maddie shook her head. "No Jazz. I want my boy back. I hope you understand, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce gave a small, fake smile. "Of course. I just want what's best for Danny."

Maddie nodded and got up and walked out of the room to find her son.

Jazz sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne. Ever since I told her, she's wanted to find Danny and bring him back. She wanted Danny back before I told her."

Bruce nodded and eyed Vlad's smug face.

* * *

Danny got his guitar. Dick was sitting on his bed, watching and messing with the Anhur and Raul stuffed animals. Danny could only laugh at his brother's antics. He put his guitar on his back and headed for the door. He looked behind at Dick. "You coming?"

Dick nodded and got up to follow. The two walked down the hall, side-by-side, as usual. They were going into a new plan to fend off Wally for the time being.

It was stopped when they bumped into Maddie when they rounded a corner. Danny and Dick backed away from the woman some. Maddie gave her son a sad smile. "Danny, can we talk?"

Danny shook his head. "I told you. I have a gig. I'm taking Dick with me."

Maddie sighed. "Please Danny. This is important."

Danny crossed his arms. "I have to be somewhere. Dick and I plan on walking. We have to go now."

Dick looked nervously between his adopted brother and his adopted brother's mother. He felt like he should leave.

Danny walked around Maddie, dragging Dick behind him. The young teen wondered if he should tell Danny to talk to his mother, but he knew Danny was also still a little ticked knowing that his mother knew about his secret and that she wanted to take him from his duties here in Gotham.

"Daniel Fenton, get back here!" Maddie shouted angrily. This is not how she thought this would go. She thought Danny would be happy to go back to Amity Park, and fight the almost non-existent ghosts that didn't show up anymore.

Danny turned back to his mother. "I'm not going back! I've monitored Amity Park since I left! The ghosts are gone, making my powers useless! I can't give that up! Batman and Robin need me here, in Gotham, where I'm needed! Robin's like my little brother and so is Dick!"

Maddie glared. "I know full well Mr. Wayne is Batman and that his ward is Robin. How else can he afford his fancy toys?"

Danny glared. "Those 'toys' help save lives. Like I said, Batman and Robin need me." Danny turned around and started walking, gesturing for Dick to do that same.

"Daniel Fenton, you are my son! I shouldn't be separated by a billionaire and his ward!"

Danny didn't know why he grew angry. He's wanted to see his mother and his sister for more than two years. Why was he so angry when they showed up? Wait! That's why. Maddie didn't see that hero-ing meant _everything_ to him.

Danny turned on his heel and faced his mother with a glare. "How many times did you not notice I had broken limbs, or a gash across my chest? Mom, being a hero means everything to me. Batman and Robin understand that and help me out! I'm not alone anymore! I'm more careful! I know how to take an opponent out without too much effort now! Don't you see this is the life for me, just as it is for every other hero?" He asked desperately.

When you're a hero or a heroine, you fight the good fight because this is what you want, what you thrive off. Doing good deeds won't cut that burning obsession. You want to do more. You want to save people and cities because it makes you feel good. You don't care if people like you or not, this is who you are. If you're a true hero, you won't back down when things get tough. You'll stare death in the face and say bring it on!

Maddie glared back at her son. "Danny, I want you back in my custody!"

Danny deflated. She didn't understand. She never would. "You're not going to get it. Come on Dick!"

Danny grabbed Dick's arm and started dragging the younger teen through the halls, ignoring the shouts from his mother.

They ran right out the door and down the street. Danny smirked at his younger brother. "Nice save."

He was talking about how Dick almost tripped on the door mat.

His brother beamed. "Thanks!"

Danny pouted. "Though I wish you would've so I could've hacked into the security cameras and then give it to the America's Funniest Home Videos people."

Dick smacked him, and laughter could be heard throughout the block.

Danny and Dick entered the small bar called Jack Willies. Danny, checking the time, walked to the stage and sat down on the stool provided. Dick sat down at a table near the stage. Danny tuned his guitar for a few minutes before starting.

"Hey guys, name's Danny. My brother's over there. First gig ever. Please no criticism. I probably won't care anyways so…"

Some people laughed and Danny smirked. "Well, my first song will be _Drink To That All Night_ by Jerrod Niemann." Some people cheered at Danny's choice in music as he started strumming his guitar.

* * *

The way home from Jack Willies was spent joking as the sun went down. Most people were heading indoors but Dick and Danny spent the whole time joking around. They were unafraid since one of them had ghost powers and the other was a frikkin ninja.

As they walked in the door laughing, the tension in the house that was there before was gone, replaced with something stronger. The boys chose to ignore it.

"Night Dick." Danny said and walked to his room.

"Night Danny." The smaller teen said.

The two boys separated and Danny walked into his room. He changed into a pair of sweats and got into bed. He snuggled deep into his pile of plushies and smiled before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Danny huffed and panted as he ran. He was running through a forest. He looked behind him and saw them coming. Not the G.I.W., not Vlad, but _them_. They were chasing him._

_'_Them_' just had to be his Totems reversed._

_Wisdom was Arrogance. Care was Neglect. Protection was Threat. Stealth was Obvious. Spirit was Ill-Will. Mystery was Known. Kindness was Hatred. Gentleness was Roughness. Growth was Decline. Magic Healer was Magic Harmer. Strength was Weak. Appear was Disappear. _

_The only person who did not join the chase was Togetherness, the reverse for Loneliness. He did not give chase. He watched sadly._

_All of the Totems were black, plain black. They had no accents at all on their fur, skin, or scales. They all had a midnight blue shine, malformed faces with saliva dripping from their mouths, and four slitted red eyes. _

_Arrogance's symbol was a circle with a cross of the bottom. Neglect's had a broken pole with drooping wings. Threat's was an upside down triangle with a Y going through the middle. Obvious's was a triangle with a diamond in the center. Ill-Will's had an upside down V with two uneven lines going through it. Known's was a circle with a bunch of spikes shooting out of it. Hatred's was the swastika. Roughness's was three wavy symbols one on top of another. Decline's was an arrow pointing down. Magic Harmer's was a circle with two crescent moons hanging off the sides. Weak's was an oriental dragon in a circle eating its tail. And Disappear's was a circle with a dot in the middle._

_Obviously, these were creatures Danny did not want to have as his personality. It's why he ran. Everything the twelve animals passed turned to ruins. Danny didn't want that._

_The Ghost Boy tripped and fell. He looked up fearfully and saw Known the Black Raven make a dive for him. Mystery the White Raven flew in front of him at the last minute and the sun disk symbol on her back appeared as a shield in front of them. Known the Black Raven hit at it with her wings and a red beam that was shot from her eyes, but she didn't get past the shield._

_Danny got up and tried running again. Arrogance lunged but Wisdom attacked her before she could get to him. They rolled around and Wisdom ran to Danny's side with a snarl. _

_Care, Protection, Stealth, Spirit, Mystery, Kindness, Gentleness, Growth, Magic Healer, Strength, Appear, and Lone ran up to his sides and together they created a transparent shield that blocked off the Dark Totems reaches. Only Togetherness didn't beat on it. Lone and Togetherness shared a look but didn't move from their spots._

_Danny looked at his Totems, a safe feeling enveloping him. Wisdom bent down and nuzzled his face with her muzzle._

_'_All will be better in due time. Do not let the Dark Totems take you._' _

_Danny looked at her, trying to understand but the realm around him started fading. "No! Wait! Don't go!"_

* * *

Danny shot up in bed, panting and in a cold sweat. He looked around but saw his room. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He checked the time and the numbers 'three thirty' mocked him.

Danny walked to his bathroom and turned on the faucets for his tub. He let it fill up before he got in with his sweats still on, not bothering to take them off.

The cold water brought Danny back to reality and the Ghost Boy slid half his face under the water. He breathed in and out, in and out, in and rested his head against the side of the tub and shut his eyes.

At four thirty, he slid out of the cold water, let it drain, and changed into his civvies. He left his sweats in the tub to dry. Alfred was going to have a cow when he found out what Danny did but oh well.

He walked to the kitchen and made his ice-cream breakfast, then went to the sitting room where he watched the TV unseeingly. He was too busy thinking about his dream to bother. By five, he was done eating and he wordlessly threw his container away and then brushed his teeth.

When he was done brushing his teeth, he washed his face and just let the water run as he rested his head on his hands which were resting on the counter of his sink.

"Something eating ya?"

Danny looked at his guardian that was leaning on his doorframe. "No. Just had a weird dream, that's all."

Bruce shrugged. "What was it about?"

Danny turned around and jumped up to sit on his counter. "Dark versions of my Totems were chasing me and then my regular Totems saved my butt, telling me everything would be 'better in due time' and not to let 'the Dark Totems take me'."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Weird."

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

The teen stretched. "So, what happened with my mom when I left?"

Bruce shrugged. "We sat in an awkward silence."

Danny laughed. "That's hilarious!"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "It's not funny when you're the one in it."

Danny gave a lopsided grin. "You'd be surprised how many times I've had to sit through those."

Bruce rolled his eyes, once again. "Get ready for school."

Danny huffed as his mentor left the room. "I'm already ready! Wow that sounded weird."

He heard Bruce chuckle as he left. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

The day went by pretty fast for a Friday. As Alfred drove the two boys' home, they didn't notice their butler's uneasiness. The two teens were too busy singing a really stupid song to notice. Singing really badly too.

"Set fire to your hair!" Dick started.

"Poke a stick at a grizzly bear!" Danny continued and pointed to Dick.

"Eat medicine that's out of date!" Dick pointed to Danny.

"Use your private parts as piranha bait!"

Then they both sang the chorus together.

"Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie! So many dumb ways to die!"

Dick pointed to Danny. "Get your toast out with a fork!"

Danny pointed to Dick. "Do your own electrical work!"

Dick pointed to Danny. "Teach yourself how to fly!"

The two cracked up because Danny could fly. Danny pointed to Dick. "Eat a two-week-old un-refrigerated pie!"

The two actually gagged at the thought.

"Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie! So many dumb ways to die!"

Danny pointed to Dick. "Invite a psycho killer inside!"

The two cracked up again. They _were in_ Gotham.

Dick pointed to Danny. "Scratch a drug dealer's brand new ride!"

Danny pointed to Dick. "Take your helmet off in outer space!"

Dick pointed to Danny. "Use a clothes dryer as a hiding place!"

"Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie! So many dumb ways to die!"

Dick pointed to Danny. "Keep a rattlesnake as a pet!"

Danny pointed to Dick. "Sell both your kidneys on the internet!"

Dick pointed to Danny. "Eat a tube of superglue!"

Danny pointed to Dick. "I wonder what's this red button do?"

They both made an explosion noise.

"Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie! So many dumb ways to die!"

Dick pointed to Danny. "Dress up like a moose during hunting season!"

Danny pointed to Dick. "Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason!"

Dick pointed to Danny. "Stand on the edge of a train station platform!"

Danny pointed to Dick. "Drive around the boom gates at a railroad crossing!"

They both pointed at each other.

"Run across the tracks between the platforms! They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly…!

"The dumbest ways to die! The dumbest ways to die! The dumbest ways to die-ie-ie! So many dumb, so many dumb ways to die!"

They both started laughing and they both said the last line together. "Be safe around trains! A message from Metro!"

They both started laughing very hard and very loudly. They high-fived.

"Did you like our performance, Alfred?" Danny asked. They didn't get an answer. Dick and Danny shared a look before shrugging and singing it again, and again, and again.

When they pulled up to the mansion, they were still singing it. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and were walking in step, still singing the same song over and over. Alfred walked ahead of them wordlessly.

The two boys found themselves headed to the kitchen, once again. As they entered, they wrapped up the song by landing on their knees and throwing their hands in the air. They both then crumpled to the ground in laughter. They stayed that way for about five minutes.

When their laughter finally died down, they both had to help each other up. They looked to their mentor who was watching them both amused and sad.

Danny tilted his head one way innocently. "What's wrong, Bruce?"

His mentor sighed, rubbing his face. The two protégés shared a worried glance. "Boys, sit down."

The two teens did as they were told, still worried.

Bruce handed Danny a piece of paper wordlessly as Alfred set down drinks for everyone. Danny picked his up and took a sip as he read the paper. He ended up choking on his drink as he read it.

"MASTERS IS FIGHITNG FOR MY CUSTODY!"

Dick stole the paper from Danny's hands and skimmed over it. "He can't do this! Can he do this?" Dick asked in one breath.

Bruce nodded. "Masters can do it since Maddie is Danny's mother and she's staying with him."

Danny's eyes turned green. "I don't want to go back to Amity! I like it here, in Gotham with you guys and the Team!"

Bruce sighed. "Danny, I know but Masters has a better reason for keeping you than I do. All anyone knows is that I decided to adopt you, like I did Dick. Masters is an old family friend and your mother is staying with him. He has a more reason for your custody."

Danny sputtered. "But that's not fair!"

Bruce sighed again. "I know that Danny, but that doesn't mean I didn't come up with something. I got us a court case set up for Monday. My excuse was that you don't like Masters and would rather stay with me than him, but the jury still might choose him over me."

Danny glared at the table. "Then we'll show them everything we can to show I want, more than anything, to stay here. That fruit loop of a millionaire ain't getting me."

* * *

The weekend went by fast and Dick was allowed a free pass from school to see the case.

Throughout the entire case, Danny fought with an iron will to stay with Bruce, much to his mother's horror. She didn't understand why her son would want to stay with some vigilante and his partner over the person who raised him.

Everyone was shocked, and some even choked on their drinks, when Danny called Vlad a stalker. Dick _almost_ started laughing. Bruce could only stare. He _never_ thought Danny would say something like _that_. Though he wanted to start cheering, he remained shocked.

The jury was utterly mortified with that sentence and it looked as if they changed their minds and decided to go with Bruce because Danny went into very detailed accounts as proof for his stalker statement. Notice I said accounts. The plural form of account.

In the end, it looked like Bruce was going to win and Masters was going to lose _badly_. It was almost funny how they were going to win.

The jury went back to their little room and Danny and Dick fist bumped. The jury came back out a few minutes later and handed the judge the ruling. Judge Brown took it and read over the card.

"Vlad Masters has custody over Daniel Fenton."

Bruce, Danny, and Dick froze in their seats as some people cheered and others booed.

Something snapped.

Danny started screaming and knocking things over, a plain tantrum. It took ten minutes for him to calm down. The security guards couldn't even hold him down.

In the end, Danny broke down and started crying into Bruce's chest. Dick was next and the millionaire had two crying teens to calm down. Most people could only stare in shock. Most of Vlad's supporters switched sides and felt sorry for Danny. Maddie could only stare in shock. Jazz, who had come, only watched in anger and sympathy.

"I don't wanna go, _Paĉjo. _I don't wanna go." Danny cried.

Bruce, for a minute, could only freeze in shock that Danny had called him _daddy _in Esperanto. Then he finally regained his bearings.

"It'll be alright, _bebo_, it's alright."

Danny couldn't believe his words.

* * *

**HAHAHA! CLIFF-HANGER!**

**Kadzait: The viewers are gonna kill you...**

**No they won't. THEY DON'T KNOW WHERE I LIVE! HAHAHA!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Suntan140 and Cerustar._**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: HEHEHEHEHE... I'm so evil... *evil smile***

**Azorawing: Oh my gosh... Everything your last review said was true... Mind = frikkin blown.**

**Guest(1): You frikkin crack me up. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! I'm so glad you think I'm an awesome writer! And Batman probably whispered he wanted ice-cream, that son of gun. XD**

**Inviso-Al: So glad you enjoy!**

**Breyannia: Actually, they stuck those things on his face as he phased through the wall so it wasn't inside his body. And yeah, he could be an Inspector Gadget! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S ONE WAY OF PUTTING THIS STORY! XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: THANKS SO MUCH! SO GLAD YOU ENJOYED! XD**

**Anonymous: I have no idea what that song is. :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: 1) As he phased through the wall, 2 and 3) No. No they don't show up.**

**Heather: Awww, glad you think so! And holy crap, you have a lot of ideas... SWEET! For Idea #1: I am so going to fit that in somewhere. Idea #2: I already have something extremely similar to that written down. XD Idea #3: I'm going to have to fit that in too. For your requests: I will see how many of those I can fit into one chapter. XD**

**Lee: I know, right? :D**

**Hitmoi-tama: Honey, this story is nowhere NEAR finished... It's going to keep going until I have an ending for it. And I don't have an idea for the end so this is gonna take awhile. XD**


	23. Homecoming

Ch.22: Homecoming

**Gotham City: January 9, 3:30****EDT**

Danny had tears streaming down his face as Vlad put his bags in the limo. They had a private jet waiting for them at the airport.

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder but it did nothing to comfort the Ghost Boy. He was leaving and Masters had put a _restraining order_ on Danny and Bruce, pretty much making sure they were never going to see each other again. It was the cruelest form of punishment Danny had ever had.

The court was only a few days ago but Wally had been there every day since then, trying to do his best to comfort the two grief-stricken boys. The adopted brother's had not been able to leave each other's sides since the court case.

Wally was missing at the moment. He had a test but promised to ditch every other class to hang out with Dick and say good-bye to Danny, since he was pretty much leaving his duties as a hero because Maddie forbade him to. It had been one of the heart-wrenching things Danny had ever heard in his entire life.

"Alright, we're ready to go Daniel." Vlad said with a smug smirk. Danny only saw red as he started walking forward and then lunged. Bruce, reacting fast, grabbed Danny's waist and started carrying him away.

"Let me go! Let me go! He deserves it! I want to wipe that smirk off his face!"

Bruce sighed.

"So do I, Danny, so do I." He mumbled. He set Danny down and before the teen could charge, he blocked him and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"Calm down, hurting Masters isn't going to fix anything." Bruce soothed.

Danny looked up at him with a green glare, but the millionaire knew the anger wasn't directed at him. "It'll make me feel better."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "It's not going to make you feel better. Revenge is not the answer."

Danny continued glaring. "It's tempting to let my Totems rip him to shreds."

Bruce hoped Danny would keep his Totems wherever they are because when they're angry, they are scary and unstoppable.

"Danny, I'll find a way to bring you back. I have no way to know how to do that but I'll find a way." Bruce consoled. Danny's anger melted, leaving only tears. The halfa started sobbing, clutching Bruce like a life-line, which in this case he was.

After a few minutes, Bruce had to pry the teen away because it was obvious he wasn't going to let go. Danny then hugged Alfred who had been quiet, surprising the elderly man but giving some comfort at the same time. Then Danny went to Dick. Once again, they had to pry the two boys away and usher Danny into the limo, hoping he wouldn't phase out.

Vlad let out an irritated puff of air and followed Danny into the limo, where Maddie and Jazz were sitting, having not gotten out.

Watching them drive off was energy draining, but Bruce was happy Danny didn't phase out, knowing he would get into some serious trouble if he did.

Dick ran inside once the limo was gone and sprinted to his room. Bruce sighed and Alfred walked into the mansion silently. Bruce could only follow. Losing one of your own is a very hard thing.

Dick, after slamming his door shut, had walked to his desk, laid his head down, and started sobbing. Bruce and Alfred had tried to offer some comfort, but it just wouldn't do. Thirty minutes later, Wally comes rushing in, saying how sorry he was. Seeing his best friend a sobbing mess, he pulled up a chair and rubbed Dick's back.

* * *

Danny could only stare out the window of the limo as one of the saddest songs he had ever heard played in his ears. He didn't change it, his I-pod in his hand. His other hand was occupied holding a pillow that Danny had taken from his room. It was the one Dick used when he had a nightmare and Bruce was out, and the one Bruce used when Danny had a nightmare. It smelled like both of them and was semi-comforting.

The song, _If Everyone Cared_ by Nickleback, continued to play in his ears. His choice of music says a lot, doesn't it?

Maddie watched her son as he drifted into Nevermore. It both saddened and angered her to see him like this. Why did he care so much for the vigilante and his ward? It still seemed to fog her mind.

She pulled his ear plugs from his ears.

"What?" Danny snapped, anger easily replacing his saddened features.

"You should appreciate what Vlad has done for you. He's giving you a normal life!" Maddie said.

Danny laughed hollowly. "Yeah, normal life. I can't have that. My ghost and my Lord of Order powers stop me having that."

Maddie rolled her eyes. She had heard about his 'Lord of Order' self and still didn't believe it though.

"The Lords of Order don't exist." Maddie insisted.

Danny hollowly laughed again. "Malachi, want to prove her wrong?"

Maddie rolled her eyes and was about to tell her son to stop talking nonsense but a black tiger with white stripes appeared. His head was on Danny's lap and he took up the entire bench. His tail swished back and forth as if he were stalking his prey, which he might be doing…

"Mother Dear meet Malachi." Danny said, looking out the window, putting his ear plugs in his ears again, turning the music up till you could hear it through the ear plugs.

Jazz didn't look up from her book, her face emotionless. "I hope he knows that's not good for his hearing."

Maddie let out an irritated sigh, matching Vlad's face. But they both eyed the tiger uneasily. They watched in mild fascination as the tiger changed to a blue bird with a white mist falling from her wings, perch in Danny's lap. Almost immediately, the Ghost Boy's skin iced over and his face went emotionless.

The hybrid started stroking the bird's blue feathers, and the small bird cooed in response. Danny looked from the window to the bird with a hallow smile.

Over the rest of the limo ride and then the plane ride, different animals switched in and out to comfort the teen. His skin remained icy though, the tips of his hair frozen solid. There was a wolf, a cobra (Maddie flipped), a python (Maddie flipped again), an eagle, a raven, a black bird with red flames on his wings (Maddie flipped _again_), and a black bird with blue lightning on his wings (And again).

Once they got to Vlad's mansion, Danny was led wordlessly to his room. He walked in with his stuff and promptly locked it, unhearing to his mother's shouts.

Maddie kicked the door and walked away, vowing to get her son back one way or another.

Danny went to his bathroom and filled the tub up with ice cold water. He took off his shirt, his shoes, and his socks, before hopping in before the tub even filled up.

He sat shirtless under the running faucet, happy with the feeling of the water dripping over his skin. Isis's spell wore off and Danny found himself sad again. He rubbed his face and rested his hands over his eyes, biting his lip. He stayed like that till the tub was almost overflowing. He turned off the water and sat in the cold water.

He sat like that for a long time, not bothering to check the clock. Two hours later did he bother to check the time. He sighed and let himself slip under the water, not knowing tears had started falling from his eyes. His throat was closed off and Danny enjoyed the feeling off his windpipe constricting and his lungs practically falling in on themselves. Only when he desperately needed air did he come up, remembering his promise to himself.

Danny continued to dunk himself under the water until he noticed he had been in the bathroom for three hours. He undid the drain and got out. He shook off the water lazily and changed into sweats, leaving his jeans to dry.

He walked to the bed provided and fell onto it. His heart still ached to go home. He closed the curtains and turned off the lights before going crawling under the covers. As he was about to start sobbing, Isis got rid of the hurt with her magic spell and Danny was lulled to sleep by a song made from his animals in his head.

* * *

Maddie continued to think over all the reasons Danny didn't want to come back. Sure, he hated Vlad's guts but he loved her, didn't he? Was she and Jazz not enough? Is that why he wanted to stay with the billionaire? She just didn't know. Nothing made sense. Jazz told her that Danny would tell her he wished he wasn't a hero when they still lived in Amity as a happy family. Where did things go wrong?

Jazz could understand Danny's desire to stay with Bruce and Dick. They were heroes. Danny was a hero. He had hero friends. He was continually surrounded by the good of heroes, making him more of the hero he was than when he lived in Amity. In all of the pictures she saw, she could see Danny's childlike love for Batman and Robin. She sometimes saw pictures with Danny and other heroes and his love for them too.

Danny was just hurting after he had been violently snatched from his home. So he didn't see her and their mom as his family but she saw the way he still loved them both. Danny still loved them after all that they had put him through. He was just hurting.

* * *

For the next month, Danny remained locked in his room. The other occupants of the mansion hadn't even seen him. Of course, they heard him do a few things like email his friends, take freezing baths, scream in his sleep, etc. Every day they placed food outside his door so he could eat. His food was usually hardly touched, if touched at all. Vlad didn't dare go into the younger halfa's room for fear of what would happen because, surely, Danny would kill him.

It was a normal day, Vlad was working from home, Maddie was trying to think of ways to get Danny to come out of his room, and Jazz was reading, letting her baby brother come out of his shell on his own. Then, the doorbell went off.

Maddie answered it, being the closest to the door. Jazz and Vlad came, but the sound didn't even pique Danny's interest.

The woman on the doorstep was blonde with blue eyes. She wore a white blouse with a black sweater over, black dress pants, and black shoes. Her hair was long and wavy and she looked professional.

"Hi, I'm Dinah Lance. I'm a _close _friend of Danny's. Mr. Wayne asked me to see how Danny was doing, as he couldn't do it himself." The woman said, giving Vlad a pointed glare. The older man smiled coolly instead of countering with his own glare.

"Ah yes, please, do come in." Vlad said, and Dinah walked in, inspecting her surroundings as she did.

Jazz walked to the com and pressed a button. "Danny, a lady by the name of Dinah Lance is here. She says she knows you."

A second later, the black wolf they now know as Ebony ran down the steps and inspected the woman. Dinah only smiled. "Tell Danny I'm here for a session if he's up to it."

The wolf, for a second, only stared in shock. Then she gave a nod before disappearing.

"A session?" Jazz asked, but was cut off by a loud noise from upstairs. They heard a door slam open and a minute later, Danny was racing down the stairs and heading right towards Dinah. He didn't hesitate to hug the blonde haired woman, who had the air knocked out of her. It was a minute before they heard Danny's soft cries.

Dinah didn't hesitate to hug him back sadly. "Ah sweetie, it's alright. It's alright. It's going to be alright. Let it out. Shhhh…"

Maddie, Vlad, and Jazz could only stare shocked. This woman did something where they failed. She got Danny out of his room with little to no effort. One suggestion and that was it. Apparently, they were closer than she let on.

Dinah stroked Danny's head and got a look at him. She narrowed her eyes. "Has he been eating?"

Jazz sighed and shook her head. "No. He hardly does and we haven't seen him in a month. He locked his door and then put a chair in front of the door, locking himself in."

Dinah sighed. "Bruce is going to have a fit." She mumbled.

"I wasn't hungry." Danny mumbled.

Dinah continued stroking his head as she sighed. "Stress has a way of making you lose your appetite but you have to eat as much as you can, alright?"

Danny nodded and whispered something into Dinah's ear.

The older woman nodded. "Alright, do you know a place where no one will eavesdrop?"

Danny nodded and Dinah copied his actions. "Show me the way, Ghost Boy."

The three specters were surprised to hear a strained laugh come from Danny's mouth.

"Wait a minute!" Maddie screeched, making Dinah and Danny stop. The halfa took a step behind Dinah, a scowl appearing on his face. Maddie glared at Dinah with a fury not known to man. "Where are you taking him?"

Dinah was unfazed and returned with her own glare. "He's taking me to his room so I can do a therapy session. I'm a psychiatrist. When Danny needs to talk to someone, he's always gone to Mr. Wayne or me. Your son has never told another living being what goes on in his mind because he fears he'll be a burden. I, as a psychiatrist, am sworn to secrecy and cannot tell you anything. It's the one reason he actually tells me."

Maddie continued to glare. "Not even his mother?"

Dinah continued to return the glare. "No. I've only ever told Mr. Wayne anything with Danny's permission for anything important."

Maddie crossed her arms. "Would you tell me, since I am his mother?"

Dinah shook her head. "Not without your son's permission."

Maddie sighed. "Fine. Go on."

Danny dragged Dinah up the stairs and out of sight. Jazz was looking in absolute adoration as they left. Danny was friends with a psychiatrist.

* * *

Danny drug Dinah into his room, locked the door, and put the chair up to it. Dinah looked at him weirdly. "Is that necessary?"

Danny turned to her, tears still shining. Dinah gave him a sympathetic look and opened her arms. Danny ran to her and gripped her as he started sobbing again.

Dinah led him to the bed and they sat down, Danny still gripping her like a life-line. Dinah sighed as she rubbed Danny's back. "It's alright baby. It's ok. You can cry. It's ok. It's alright."

Danny took his face from her chest and looked up. "I miss everyone. It hurts."

Dinah moved some hair from his face. "I know. Everyone misses you too. They're all sad and they've had a few missions since you left. They say it's not the same without you."

She took something from her back pocket and gave it to Danny, who took it in his clammy hands. He opened it and found notes from everyone. He leaned against Dinah as he read it.

**Hey Danny! We miss you over here! Bruce misses you, Alfred misses you, I miss you… We wish you were here with us! It's really depressing, they keep listening to sad music, and I'm ok with it! I hope I can visit soon! Or you can visit us! But seriously, sending emails and texts isn't the same. I have a prank planned for Wally whenever we see each other next! Hope it's soon! I mean, even the Joker misses you! Which is really weird…**

**Love,**

**Dick, your _frate_**

**Dude, I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time! I tried but there was this one question I couldn't find the answer to and my mom would've killed me if I failed the test! We're all depressed with you missing. We always thought the Team would stay together but with one of our own missing, it's weird. Missions aren't fun anymore because no one has the energy to make sarcastic comments. We hope you visit soon and I really am sorry that I missed your outing. Dick told me you went kicking and screaming. It didn't surprise me and I wish I'd have been there.**

**Love,**

**Wally**

**Hi Danny! We miss you so much! Not even baking is fun anymore. We've all tried to separate our minds from your leaving but it hurts so much. I even think your telepathy reached out to mine because the day Robin came and told us you were taken from Batman, I had felt someone screaming in my mind. It hurt to know it was yours. Oh Danny, I miss you! Please come visit us soon!**

**Love,**

**Megan**

**Hey Danny… We miss you. Telling my feelings is not my forte so… Yeah… Just… Hope to see you soon. Come visit anytime. Soon would be nice. I'd like to learn some new moves. Wolf and Sphere miss you too. They say hi.**

**Love…**

**Superboy**

**Hey Danny! This is Artemis. I miss you so much! Everyone here is so mopey and Wally feels guilty for not doing something. It's all eating us on the inside and Canary's been trying to help us through it. Batman finally decided to send her after you and we were all to give you a note, so here's mine!... Yeah, I suck at feelings and it's hard to say how much it hurts that you're gone. But it helps a little to know you'd feel the same way.**

**Love,**

**Artemis.**

**Dear Danny,**

**My friend, it is truly sad to see that you are not on the Team anymore. Even the League is sad. I miss your input on missions. You have helped a lot, especially when we went to India and the others would not listen. You are truly loyal and I wish I had the same loyal-ness. I hope we can or you can visit soon. Do not forget us.**

**Love,**

**Kaldur**

**Hey Danny! I know I didn't know you very long, but I think I can call you my friend. I miss you just as much as the others, that's how I know you're a friend. I wonder if you'd be the same way if I left. I hope I never find out. I hope you can visit. We all miss you dearly.**

**Love,**

**Rocket**

Danny held the piece of paper reverently, and looked at the photo that was attached. It was of the entire Team with the League after they had defeated Klarion and Vandal Savage. All of them were smiling, even Batman, who had a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

He missed them. He really did. He wanted to go home. This wasn't home. Planning pranks with Dick, messing with Wally, giving Artemis assurances, welcoming Rocket, giving kind suggestions to Kaldur, teaching Superboy, watching Megan bake; that was home. Standing side by side with the Caped Crusader was home.

A few more tears leaked from Danny's eyes and Dinah wiped them away.

"I wanna go home." Danny said, head bowing. Dinah wrapped her arms around Danny from behind and brought him closer, stroking his hair again.

"I know, Danny. I know. We all miss you. It hurts the Team that one of their own is missing. Bruce is grief-stricken. He's gotten so used to having two protégés that sometimes he thinks you're still there. Dick, oh Dick, is the same way. He gets excited and then he remembers you aren't there anymore."

Danny latched onto Dinah's arm, silent tears still rolling down his face. "Why did the jury decide Vlad? It looked like they wanted me to stay with Bruce."

Dinah sighed. "I don't know Danny. Maybe it's because Maddie is your mother. I just don't know."

Danny sniffed. "When'd you get here? And when are you leaving?"

Dinah rubbed Danny's arms. "I got here this morning and am leaving tonight. I thought you'd be better off than this. I thought your mother, your sister, or even Vlad would be able to take care of you better than they have. I was wrong, so wrong, but I'll stay with you until I can't anymore, alright?"

Danny nodded in understanding. Dinah gave him a small smile. "You're such a good kid."

Danny cracked a small smile and let Dinah started rocking him. "Now, have you been having any nightmares?"

The blonde woman asked, getting down to business for the minute.

Danny went into his detailed accounts of his horrific nightmares. All of them involved his friends dying in some way or another. Dick was killed by the Joker, Wally wasn't quick enough and got shot, Megan fell into a volcano, etc. Some of them were so stupid he shouldn't have worried but he did because they were all so real.

After Dinah told him to calm down and assured him that things like that wouldn't happen if they could help it and decided to change the subject. Dinah made an eating schedule that she made Danny promise to stick to, because if he didn't, she threatened that she would come back and force feed him. She was deadly serious when saying this.

After, they just kind of talked. Dinah talked to Danny about his feelings and such and told him how to deal with them instead of having Isis freeze them every time they became too much. She told him how it was unhealthy and etc, etc.

When Dinah had to leave, Danny clung to her, and the heroine promised to come back soon. She wasn't sure when and told him it might be awhile but she'd come back. That had put Danny's fears at ease. Before she left though, he stopped her.

"What is it Danny?" Dinah asked.

"Can you tell Wally he has the worst handwriting I've ever seen?" Danny asked.

The undercover heroine started laughing but nodded. "Anything else?"

Danny let a ghost of a smile play on his lips. "Tell them I miss them."

Dinah smiled. "I don't have to."

Danny watched from his window as her rental car drove out of sight. He was saddened as he watched the person he thought of as a mother left. It also ached that his biological one was just down the hall but he didn't love her that way anymore.

He sighed and walked to his computer and started checking his email. Dick had made a habit of emailing him every day, and Bruce emailed as often as he could, being Batman and a billionaire. He read over Dick's first and sent a reply. It was just a review of his day, and asking for his. He replied, saying it was a surprise.

Bruce's was a reassurance that he was doing everything he could to figure out a way around the restraining order or how to get him back. Danny sighed as he re-read it. His replies were usually short because it hurt to say something to his father-figure and not to actually have him there. He decided today was different.

**Hey Bruce. I know you're doing everything you can and I appreciate it. I miss you so much. Dinah came today. It felt nice seeing someone I know and love but…**

Something snapped in Danny again. No more going around his feelings today. He promised Dinah he'd stop that. Tears sprang to his eyes.

**I wish it was you! I wish you were here! I miss you more than you know, more than anyone knows! It hurts that the constant thing in my life is not constant anymore and that we're trying to keep a relationship over a stupid email! I want to come home! I want you, Dick, Alfred, Wally, everyone! I don't care what I have to endure to get home, Paĉjo! As long as I get there, it's worth it! I feel something breaking every time I wake up to this cursed mansion! I want to come home!**

**Love,**

**Danny**

Danny finished abruptly but he was crying so badly it was hard to see the keys. He pressed 'send' and climbed under the covers of the bed he was staying. He let everything out, like Dinah said. He already missed her presence and reassurances. He wished she stayed longer. That stupid jury made the wrong decision and he wanted to know why.

Danny grabbed his laptop and went under the covers again. Remembering the names of every one of the people in the jury, he hacked into their emails. He silently thanked Dick that he taught him before he was taken away because what he found was very interesting.

The jury consisted of Jackie Green, Lucille Miller, Denise Baker, Sonya Gonzalez, Dolly Carter, Sally Rogers, Salvador Hernandez, Santiago Hayes, Giovanni Morris, Leopold Bell, Kendrick Cooper, and Valentino Perez. The entire jury was contacted by Vladimir Masters and was offered to be paid most handsomely for voting for him instead of Bruce. Five of them, Lucille Miller, Denise Baker, Santiago Hayes, Leopold Bell, and Kendrick Cooper, stuck to their duties instead of taking the offer. The other seven, Jackie Green, Sonya Gonzalez, Dolly Carter, Sally Rogers, Salvador Hernandez, Giovanni Morris, and Valentino Perez, took the offer though.

None of them knew the others were offered. They all thought they were the only ones sent this email. So, the guilty seven voted Masters, while the innocent five voted Wayne. Seven outnumbers five and Masters one by just a little.

Knowing Vlad did this angered Danny. He should've known.

He shut his laptop and picked it up before getting up. He phased through the door and started stomping down the hall. He felt Malachi and Ebony appear next to him. The three radiated anger and Danny felt Runner wanting to join them.

He stomped down the stairs and burst into the kitchen, much to the surprise of his supervisors.

"Vlad." Danny hissed. Malachi and Ebony both snarled in disgust.

"Yes Daniel?" Vlad asked innocently, which made Danny's anger sky rocket. "You rigged the voting!"

Vlad leaned back in his seat. "I did no such thing."

Danny laid his laptop on the table and opened up his computer. He brought up all the emails and read them out-loud, angrily.

"Dear Mrs. Green, this is Vladimir Masters. I am the one fighting for custody over Daniel Fenton. If you vote for me, I will pay you a sum of five thousand dollars. Please think about my offer. I am a man of my word. Sincerely, Mr. Vladimir Masters. You wrote the same thing for the entire jury but only seven of them agreed to your offer, causing the majority of the jury to vote for you."

Danny slammed his laptop shut, glaring angrily at the man that took him from his home.

Maddie looked at Vlad, shocked. "Is this true Vlad?"

The man in question shrugged. "You wanted your son, and now you have him."

Maddie glared. "This is not the way I wanted him. If the jury thought Danny would've been better off with Mr. Wayne, I would've let him."

Vlad leaned back. "Well he's here now. I made your dream come true. You should be thankful."

Danny made up his mind. "Runner, you're allowed to attack."

No one had time to react as the white Amarok suddenly appeared, already lunging at Vlad. The white haired man didn't have time to react as Runner pinned him to the ground.

"Ebony."

The black wolf ran forward and placed her jaws around Vlad's neck, drawing some blood. Both wolves were snarling.

Vlad looked at them both uneasily, but then smirked.

Danny read his mind. "You can't phase through their grip. They are Totems, after all."

Vlad glared. "I never liked telepathy."

Danny smirked. "Good. Now, if you need me, I'll be on a road-trip. Runner, Ebony, you may let go of him in an hour."

Vlad sputtered in protest. "Maddie, aren't you going to help me?"

The red haired woman glared. "No."

Jazz smiled. "Go Mom!"

Danny transformed and phased through the roof, dragging his laptop along. The adults and red haired teen watched him go. Ebony put a little more pressure on Vlad's neck when he tried moving.

* * *

Danny flew as fast as he could, continually picking up speed. He had just past another city when he broke the sound barrier. He whooped in joy but he heard it a minute after he shouted.

An hour later, he felt Ebony and Runner release Vlad but he was already at his destination; Wayne Manor. He flew straight into the wall and phased inside. Finding where he was, he zoomed down the hall into Bruce's office. He wasn't there.

Danny got to work and brought up the seven people on the jury who were guilty. He brought up the specific email that proved Vlad's bribe. His fingers zoomed across the keyboard and different windows came up. He placed them in organized sections of the screen and was ready for his presentation when Bruce walked in.

The billionaire choked on his coffee when he saw his protégé sitting on his computer, doing work. He looked at his coffee. Maybe sleep deprivation was finally catching up...

"Bruce!" Danny shouted and hugged his mentor.

Nope, not sleep deprived.

He wrapped his arms around Danny when he remembered something. "You're supposed to be with Masters!"

Danny's happy expression turned to hatred. "He rigged the voting."

Bruce looked at him seriously. "Why am I not surprised?"

Danny gave a dry laugh. "Cause he's a fruit loop. Anyways, the jury was bribed. Seven of the twelve took the bribe. Vlad got just enough votes to get custody over me. The emails are over there." Danny said in one breath.

Bruce nodded, walked over, and skimmed through the emails. He copied and pasted them, then sent them to Judge Brown. Bruce then turned back to his protégé. "You know you're going to have to go back to Masters right?"

Danny gave a reluctant nod. "But it'll be after I know we're getting a redo. I refuse to be in that psychos hold without knowing there is a way out."

Bruce nodded, accepting the answer. They paced/sat in a nervous silence for about an hour. Then they got a response from Judge Brown. He was absolutely furious that his people were bribed and allowed another court case set up in three days. He also said he'd get_ reliable_ people to do that case.

Danny cheered. "Yes!"

Bruce chuckled sadly. "You're going to have to go back to Master's now."

Danny shrugged, his sadness long forgotten. "I figured but I won't worry. It's three days and I can easily monitor Vlad by using telepathy. Besides, if he were to try a sneak attack, my Totems would kick his sorry butt so badly it wouldn't be funny."

Bruce laughed. "Alright, just be careful, got it?"

Danny nodded. "Always!"

Bruce nodded in praise and Danny phased through the roof. To stick his head back in. "See you then,_P aĉjo_!"

Bruce wasn't allowed an answer as Danny disappeared.

* * *

Three days later, they found themselves at the court house once again. Dick was more than ecstatic to see Danny again. The two boys had spent the whole time telling each other how much they missed each other before the case started. Danny also gave Bruce a hug and said some words before Dick tackled him.

The case went by smoothly. The new jury was stoic and meant all business. Judge Brown had assured them that the new jury was made up of the most reliable people he could use for this case.

Danny had once again called Vlad a stalker but did not reveal he had bribed the last jury. He didn't need to.

The jury didn't even bother to go to their little room before they gave Judge Brown their answer.

"Bruce Wayne has custody over Daniel Fenton."

Though everyone knew that was going to happen, everyone cheered anyway. Danny and Dick had screamed 'YES' before hugging their mentor. Then the two zoomed off to go celebrate in private _louder_.

Maddie had watched the whole scene sadly but if this is what made her son happy, then so be it. As she was heading to Vlad's limo, already thinking of other people to go to for the time being till she got a house, Danny walked up to her, smiling brightly. It was something she hadn't seen on his face for two years.

"Hey Mom." He said awkwardly.

Maddie gave her son a small smile. "Hi Danny."

Danny rubbed his neck. "So, I'm heading out. Dick already called all my friends and we're going to go celebrate, but I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Maddie grew misty eyed. "Oh Danny, I love you too! Please come visit your sister and I some time!"

Danny nodded. "Of course Mom! Thank you so much!"

He hugged her before giving one to Jazz, who had been watching silently, and then ran off. Maddie waved as he went.

So...

She was going to move in with her sister, it seemed.

* * *

Danny, Robin, and Batman walked out of the Zeta-tubes and the Ghost Boy was immediately under a pile of teen girls. Robin laughed at him as the other boys ran up.

The girls, after five minutes, let Danny up to greet the boys. The teens mingled happily, telling each other how much they missed each other. Wolf gave Danny a giant lick and Sphere gave Danny some beeps of welcome. The hybrid greeted both of them warmly.

Black Canary and Red Tornado came around a while later and had welcomed him back just as warmly. The group had stayed together the whole day and by ten p.m., they were all tired. Danny grinned as everyone started falling asleep. The entire Team was piled on one couch. People were laying on top of others and were in weird positions.

Danny chuckled as his vision blurred. "I am so not leaving home for a long time."

* * *

**I loved how in the last chapter everyone was either in tears or planning to kill me (you know which one you are). And everyone had a mutual agreement that Vlad was up to something while I was on this end, going "Nah. Vlad's just being a pain again. Not everything I do has an ulterior motive."**

**Kadzait: Just 99.99% of it.**

**What he said. And people... I am well aware Maddie and Jazz are OOC.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Whirlwindwonder_, _Phantom heir daughter of Zeus, Shelby. e. Corley, and Raushea._**

**Thanks to _Whirlwindwonder _for favoriting me in general!**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: THANKS! Glad ya'll agree! XD**

**Suntan140: That did not happen! Too bad... :D**

**Skymuse: I shall keep doing my thing! XD**

**BrownHair2918: O.O Wow... That was an awesome idea that I kinda wished I did but didn't do it cause I had this chapter written months ago soo... And I'm your favorite writer? *dies***

**Bibbledoo: Ho ho, the ideas get better. XD**

**DannyPhantom619: *face-palms* I read your review and I was like "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO GUESS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" I just found it hilarious how you were the only one who guessed correctly. XD**

**Hitmoi-tama: Hahaha! Glad you're excited! XD**

**Breyannia: Short and simple explanation for that: Wouldn't you just be a little ticked off if you thought someone was dead for, like, two years and then you find out they were alive the entire time after your whole life is screwed up? Logic says no. Emotions say yes. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Thank you for that review that made me crack up. *laughs***

**Anonymous: I would HOPE I got the lyrics right! That's my friend and I's theme song! We love it so much.**

**EternalMadameBlaze: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. O.O**

**TomgirlBre: You made me crack up. Very hard. Thank you for that. *big smile and laughter***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *face-palm* That's one way to spoil a plot. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Glad you were so excited! Totally made my day and I totally cracked up at your review! XD**

**LeanneRK: Dude chill, you're back. That's all I care about. :D Glad you enjoyed the updates! Hehehehe! XD**

**Azorawing: I had a feeling you'd enjoy the Totem thing. Clears a lot of crap up. XD**

**Idalia: I'm just going to say how awesome I am for being able to make you review. XD And staying anonymous is fine. I could care less.**

**Lee: Hahaha! For whatever reason, you made me laugh. It was awesome. XD**

**Sina Xiel: O.O Someone needs a chill pill. XD**

**Bibbledoo: He has, hasn't he? So he's a stalker _and_ a murderer.**


	24. Oh Kids

TO PURPLENIGHTWING: Danny doesn't die! Calm down, and check your PM box for me please! I explain some stuff there!

Ch.23: Oh Kids

**Mount Justice: February 1, 22:23****EDT**

It was a little over a week after Danny got back. The Team had spent more time in that short week than a married couple does in a month, since Danny had been gone for a month. It put most relationships to shame. And it just so happened that the Team had a mission that night. It was supposed to be simple. The Dark Knight of Gotham had a feeling a Cobra-Venom deal was going to go down and sent the teens to see if he was right, though the Dark Knight felt there was more to it than that.

Tis why Batman stood in the hanger waiting for them.

The Bio-ship landed and Aqualad, Megan, Artemis, Superboy, Rocket, and Zatanna emerged from the ship, white as ghosts. Batman narrowed his eyes. "Where are Kid Flash, Danny, and Robin?"

The teens shared a look. "Uh…"

A small black and white form and an even smaller red and black form zoomed from the Bio-ship and latched themselves onto Batman's legs. They hardly reached his knees.

"Batman!"

The Caped Crusader looked down and saw his two protégés hugging him. Danny looked about six. Robin looked about four. Danny's clothes fit him just fine, since his hazemat suit was self-mending and was capable of fitting to match the donor. Robin only had his tunic and his utility belt wrapped tightly around his waist.

Batman sent a full-force glare on the teens. "_What happened_?"

The seven teens looked about ready to faint. They pushed Aqualad forward, since he was the leader. Aqualad was just as nervous as everyone else. He rubbed his neck. "Well, your mission was more than it seemed, as you had suspected. Klarion the Witch Boy appeared as we were leaving, and cast a spell and a blast was sent from his hands towards Robin. Danny had countered the spell, pushing Robin out of the way. They were both hit with the blast and shortly after we retreated, they turned into a six and four year old."

Megan walked forward and stood by Aqualad. "Originally, Robin and Danny both had their teen personalities in their child bodies. That's why Kid Flash is like that." She pointed to Kid Flash who emerged from the Bio-ship. Actually, he more or less rolled. He was bound in green ectoplasm and a gag was placed firmly over his mouth.

"Seems that he got over the concussion fairly quickly." Artemis commented. Zatanna nodded.

"We beat up Wally!" Danny said happily. He probably has wanted to do that for some time.

"Are you proud?" Robin asked innocently.

What? They're the protégés of Batman! What else would you expect?

To everyone else's shock, Batman smirked and ruffled their hair, earning small giggles.

"Well they _used_ to have their old personalities." Rocket said, watching her teammates. The words 'and now they've been reduced to kids' hung in the air.

Kid Flash continued to struggle against his bonds. Obviously, it wasn't working. He glared at his two best friends.

"Why did you beat up Kid Flash?" Batman asked Danny and Robin.

The two pouted. "He laughed at us!"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and shouted something incomprehension-able. Batman rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. When he looked down, his protégés were gone. He cursed loudly.

Everyone looked around, except for Batman. He merely looked up at the dark rafters. "Get down from there."

Megan was horrified. "They're up there!"

Batman shrugged. "They hang from chandeliers all the time."

Megan almost fainted.

"If you want us to come down, you have to come and get us!" Danny's voice mocked. Robin laughed after.

Batman didn't move from his spot. "Get. Down. _Now_."

The two boys laughed. "No!"

To the teen's horror, Batman shrugged and started walking away.

"Wait, where you going?" Robin asked from the rafters.

"Home." Was their curt reply.

"No!" The boys pouted.

Batman kept on walking.

"Wait a minute!" They both cried. Batman stopped and the two boys fell from the rafters onto his shoulders. Actually, they were more or less hanging from his shoulders.

"We were just joking!" Danny said.

"Yeah! Don't leave us!" Robin said.

They both looked close to tears. Batman smirked. "Don't do it again and I won't."

The two boys nodded eagerly. Batman then silently left, heading towards the Zeta-tubes, two boys hanging from his back.

The teens who had been watching could only stare.

Batman… was good with kids?

All logic just flew out the window. For all they knew, Wally was a wizard in disguise, Megan was a fire-breathing dragon, Superboy was a unicorn, Aqualad was a demon spawned from Satan, Rocket was Taylor Swift, Zatanna was actually a guy, and Artemis was a mermaid and in love with Cody Simpson.

Of course none of that was true…

Right?

Speaking of which, Kid Flash was still tied up.

Before Batman walked into the Zeta-tubes, he went to talk to Black Canary. The blonde could only stare blankly at the two kids who were once teens.

"Mind explaining?" She asked.

"Klarion."

"No good brat."

"That's what I said!" Danny said excitedly and laughed with Robin. Canary smiled and looked to the Ghost Boy and trapeze artist.

"I'm sure you did. Now, what do you need, Bruce?" Canary asked, mindful so no one could hear.

"My _other job_ is going to be taking up a lot of time in the next few days. I can watch them tonight but not for the next few days after and then I have to find how to reverse _this_." Batman answered.

Canary nodded. "You want me to watch them?"

Batman nodded back. Canary shrugged. "Ok. Just drop them off here tomorrow and Megan and Zatanna can watch them until I can pick them up."

Batman turned around. "See you soon."

Canary waved. "See you."

Batman finished his trip to the Zeta-portals and did the override since it didn't recognize Danny and Robin, the ones still hanging from his shoulders. Then, after doing that, he walked in and into the Batcave.

The two boys dropped from his shoulders and ran off, giggling as they did, scaring the crap out of Alfred.

"Mind explaining, sir?" He asked.

Batman walked past him. "Long story short, spell from Klarion."

Alfred sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Batman chuckled, pulling off his cowl. He could hear his two protégés in the rafters… again.

"Boys, get down from there!" He shouted.

"No!"

He looked at them, dead panned. "I'll give you ice-cream."

The two boys wordlessly fell from the rafters again and landed in their mentors arms. Danny was still in ghost form.

"Why don't you change back?" Bruce asked.

Danny grimaced. "I don't want to end up like him!"

Robin growled and they started fighting.

Bruce sighed and separated them by holding their chests on either side of him. They still tried to claw at the other though.

Bruce took them upstairs after changing and found some pajamas that were Dick's from when he was nine. They were still too big but at least they weren't tripping as much. He texted Dinah to get them some clothes for tomorrow and that he'd pay her back. She answered saying she would and that he didn't need too.

Then, they went to the kitchen and all got some ice-cream. They learned something new that night.

You can't give a six-year-old Danny ice-cream.

Wanna know why?

He goes insane. Danny gave the saying 'bouncing off the walls' a whole new meaning. It made things worse when he transformed and started using his ghost powers. Alfred, Bruce, and even Danny's Totems spent the _whole frikkin night_ trying to-

A) Calm him down

Or

B) Ware him out so he'd fall asleep

Dick, for the first few hours, watched and laughed his butt until Danny grabbed him and took him for the ride. So, then they had _two_ kids to capture. Dick passed out not too long after Danny grabbed him, but the Ghost Boy was still going strong. At seven thirty a.m., Danny disappeared. They searched the entire house and found Danny in a sugar induced coma in one of the drawers in Bruce's desk.

Bruce would've passed out too but he had work to do and a meeting to get ready for. So, the billionaire playboy was very edgy the entire day. He did most of his work at home and left Lucius Fox to set the meeting up. Danny and Dick both woke up at ten and started playing with the normal energy of kids their age. Bruce was so thankful he hadn't got rid of some of the toys Dick had when he was younger. It kept the two little _demons_ occupied.

When he saw that the schools were letting out and that Megan, Superboy, and Zatanna would be at the Cave, he had Alfred pack some overnight bags and got Robin into some civvies that still didn't fit him and some small sunglasses. Danny was just fine in his normal hazemat suit.

Bruce changed into Batman and thanked Alfred for the overnight bags. He gave the bags to the respected kids and ushered them towards the Zeta-portals, telling them that they'd be staying with Canary for a few nights.

"Robin; A05"

"Phantom; A06"

"Batman; 02"

The two boys and their mentor exited. Megan flew up a few seconds after their arrival. "Hi Batman! Danny! Robin!"

The two boys waved. "Hi Megan!"

The Martian smiled at the two sweetly. "Is there something I can do for you Batman?"

"Can you watch them until Black Canary picks them up?" The Dark Knight asked.

Megan nodded. "Of course! Do I need to do anything special?" She asked.

"No. Just don't give Danny any sugar." Batman replied.

Megan nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, why not?"

Batman turned and walked towards the Zeta-portals. "You don't want to know."

Megan stared after him confused. "Ok?"

The computerized voice announced Batman's departing and Danny and Robin waved. "Bye Batsy!"

Batman nodded at his protégés before disappearing.

Megan kindly ushered the two boys to the living room, where the other two teens living there were working on their homework. Danny and Robin sat on the ground and started playing with the older boy's stuffed animals.

Zatanna and Superboy stared.

"It's hard to believe those two are our overly serious and freakishly childish friends." The magician said. Superboy nodded in agreement with Zatanna.

Megan joined Zatanna and Superboy. They all had Math class together and Zatanna and Superboy were trying to help Megan understand algebra, and they were failing. Megan rubbed her face and looked to where the two kids were.

They were gone.

She shot up. "Where are Danny and Robin?!"

The other two teens looked to where she was and saw the missing kids.

"Oh no." Superboy said.

Zatanna nodded. "Oh yeah. Finding a ninja and a Ghost Boy is not going to be easy. Split up. Well find them faster."

The teens split up, abandoning their work. Megan easily found Robin in the air vent with her telepathy but Danny remained off her radar.

Which sucked. Because they found Robin in an _air vent_, a place a four year old shouldn't be able to get to. How were they supposed to find a six year old with _ghost powers_?! Why couldn't this be easier? And it got even more ridiculous when Wolf wouldn't help!

Robin giggled.

He knew something.

"Robin, where is Danny?" Zatanna asked sweetly as Megan held him, not daring to let him go for fear he'd run off again.

Robin giggled and shook his head. "Danny made me pinkie swear I wouldn't tell you where he is!"

Zatanna growled. "I hate brothers."

Superboy started using his thermal vision to try and find him. He was having no luck since Danny could change his temperature to match the air around and vice versa.

They continued to search after putting Robin on a telekinetic leash. Even with it, he almost escaped five times, _five frikkin times_!

Dinah walked in and saw the searching teens and Robin almost escaping again. She raised an eyebrow. "Would someone please explain what's going on?"

All the teens came to her in a rush.

"Danny's gone!"

"He disappeared!"

"Can't find him!"

Canary held up her hand silencing them. She walked forward and picked Robin up. "I'm guessing you won't tell me where he is, will you?"

Robin shook his head. "Nope!"

Canary rolled her eyes. "Then he'll be in one place."

The teens followed her as she walked down the hall and into Wolf's section of the hanger. She walked behind the giant wolf and picked up Danny who giggled and struggled in her grasp.

Their friend was working with the enemy.

Traitor.

Wolf smirked in a very humanoid way. Superboy glared. "Traitor."

Wolf gave a small puff of air, sounding a lot like a chuckle.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "He's laughing at us, I can feel it."

Megan sighed. "It was so obvious too. No wonder he wouldn't help."

Canary chuckled. "Danny does have a way with persuasion."

Danny took out a bone from grandmother knows where and gave it to Wolf and patted his head.

Superboy continued glaring. "Traitor."

Danny laughed and high-fived Robin. Canary only smirked. "Don't feel bad. When Danny first showed up, he'd always hide in Batman's closet on the top shelf when he felt nervous. The first time he disappeared was freaky. We searched the entire day, to find him passed out in the closet. The second time we didn't dare think he'd hide in the same spot."

Danny giggled. "It was funny." He said plainly.

Canary rolled her eyes with the other two girls.

Superboy continued glaring. "Traitor."

Canary shifted the two boys and set them down. "Go get your bags and we'll head to my house, ok?"

The once teens ran off to do as told.

"Oh!" Megan said, remembering something. "Batman said that Danny's not allowed to have sugar."

Canary nodded. "I heard. He texted me and told me that he gave ice-cream to Danny and then he went into an all-nighter sugar high."

The three teens grimaced. "Oh, that's an awful thought."

Canary nodded. "Yeah, Danny broke a few vases and fell asleep in Batman's desk drawer."

"His _desk drawer_?" Zatanna asked, unbelieving.

Canary nodded. "The 'little demon', as Batman called him, has always found ways to get in weird places."

Danny ran back without Robin. "Robbie's hiding in the oven and won't get out!"

Canary went wide-eyed. "And Danny taught Robin a lesson."

The teens and the adult got Robin out quickly, since it _was_ the _oven_.

Canary picked the two up and headed for the Zeta-tubes, their backpacks on her back. "Say, where's Red?" The blonde asked.

The three teens shared a look and Superboy saw something. He picked it up and read the note. "Apparently, he's busy fighting someone in the next city over."

Canary nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll call in when I get the chance."

The teens nodded back. "Ok, bye Canary!"

Canary smiled. "See you later."

She walked down the hall and towards the Zeta-portals. Once out of sight, she gave a look to both boys. "We do not hide from our babysitters, alright?"

The two boys laughed.

Canary took them into the portal and was sent to Star City, also known as Oliver Queen's penthouse. After she exited, she changed into her civvies and got the boys to do the same.

Oliver watched Dinah exit the secret room where he kept the portal and instantly spotted the two boys. "I didn't think you actually meant they were turned to kids."

Dinah glared. "What else could I have meant?"

Oliver shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me that."

The two boys waved. "Hey Uncle Ollie!"

Oliver smiled. "Hey boys. Is Auntie Dinah being nice?"

The two boys nodded.

Dinah shook her head. "I'm taking them to my apartment now."

Oliver shrugged. "Ok. I'll call you later. Text me if you need anything."

Dinah nodded. "Alright. Talk to you later."

Oliver nodded and let Dinah leave.

The undercover heroine drove the two boys' home. Then once she unlocked the door, she let them run wild in her apartment after getting them changed into more reasonable clothes. Of course they were careful as Dinah worked on her computer but they were kids and they were going to do what kids do best.

After Dinah called it a night, she cooked her 'nephews' dinner. It was simple. Mac and cheese and hotdogs. Yum. They ate as much as they could which says a lot for Danny, who usually hardly eats anything.

Then, after everyone was done eating, Dinah took them to the couch and they watched _101 Dalmatians, _since Dinah knew for a fact it was one of the four movies Disney has ever made that didn't have one of the parents die or are already dead.

Danny and Dick fell asleep near the end, curled up by Dinah's sides. She picked them up when the credits started and took them to the guest room. She tucked them in before turning off the lamp and going to watch the news. Then she went to bed.

* * *

Dinah shot up when she heard screaming. She got up and ran to the guest room.

Danny was screaming in his sleep and Dick was scared out of his mind. Dinah kneeled next to the older boy and started shaking him awake. "Danny, Danny sweetie, wake up! Come on, wake up! It's ok! It's ok! It's not real!"

She should've known Danny's horrifying memories would be harder to comprehend with the mind of a six year old.

Danny's eyes shot up and Dinah took him into her arms as he started crying. "It's ok. It's ok."

Dick peeked out from under his covers. "Is it over?"

Dinah turned on the lamp and nodded. "Yeah Dick, it's over." She sat down next to the younger boy, who still had no idea what to do.

"Is Danny ok?" He asked.

Dinah nodded as she leaned back and shifted the form in her arms. "He's ok, just scared."

Dick titled his head. "Why's he scared?"

Dinah thought of a way to explain this. "Danny… fears many things but he doesn't show it. When he goes to sleep, he has to show it because he can't control it anymore. Get it?"

Dick tilted his head in confusion but hesitantly nodded. It was going to have to do for now.

Dinah helped Dick lean back. "Go back to sleep, Dick. Don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

The small boy nodded and crawled under his covers. Dinah turned off the lamp and got up, Danny still in her arms. She started to walk out but Dick stopped her. "Will Danny be ok, Auntie Dinah?"

The heroine paused. "I think he'll be fine, Dick."

This seemed to ease the protégé of Batman to sleep.

Dinah took Danny to her room and laid down, the boy still sobbing into her chest. He started sputtering out nonsense but the woman was able to make out the details of flagellation and flaying, both methods of torture. Yeah, that would have to be painful for a kid to comprehend.

Eventually, he did fall back asleep, curled up next Dinah, to wake up screaming a few more times during the night, all for some different nightmare or another.

At six in the morning, when the sun hadn't even come up yet, Danny refused to fall back asleep. Dinah, knowing when Danny refused to do something he wasn't going to do it, got up and took Danny out to the couch to watch TV. He looked about ready to pass out.

Danny could stay awake for weeks on end if need be, which he had to when he was captured both times. But in the body of a kid, he did not have such luck.

Two hours later, Dick emerged from his room, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walked to the couch and climbed up and sat by Dinah. "Morning Auntie."

Dinah smiled and ruffled the small kid's head. "Morning kiddo."

Dick then went on to explain a weird dream where Batman married Wonder Woman and they lived happily ever after.

"Do not mention that to him, got it?" Dinah said.

Dick looked at her weirdly. "Why not?"

Dinah patted his head. "No reason."

Dick nodded, still confused. "Can we have breakfast?"

Ah yes, the one thing that did make sense in the strange world; food.

Dinah nodded and got up. She grabbed two blankets first and gave the bird one to Dick and the ghost one to Danny, who hardly noticed. Then she went to the kitchen to make pancakes.

Dick poked the hybrid. "Hey Danny!"

The halfa looked at his brother.

"Yeah Dickie?" Danny asked, his words slurred.

Dick chuckled some but didn't mention anything. "You want to play a game?"

Danny nodded, though still tired. "Could you go get the stuffed animals?"

Dick nodded and ran off to get them.

Together, the two boys played on the couch with Danny's Totem animals. Dinah watched them, amused as the phone rang. She grabbed it, pressed the button, and put it on her ear and pushed to her shoulder as she took her hand away. "Hello."

"_Let's make this quick. I don't have a lot of time_."

Dinah smirked, amused. "Well good morning to you too, Bruce."

She heard the man on the other side sigh. "_I'm serious, Dinah_."

She continued smirking and placed her bowl down. "And I was joking. What's up?"

"_How did last night go_?"

Dinah turned around and leaned against the counter. "Fine. The boys behaved after hiding from their babysitters. Then, Danny had around six to seven nightmares."

She heard Bruce sigh.

"_How bad_?"

Dinah took a small glance behind her and saw the two boys playing, totally unaware.

"Horrible. I hope you know Danny left out flagellation, flaying, choking, high pitched noises, and strappado." She could practically hear Bruce grimacing.

"_No, I didn't know_."

Dinah sighed. "Didn't think so. His mind focused on those events last night." She said.

Bruce sighed. "_Can I talk to them_?"

Dinah nodded but she knew Bruce couldn't see her. "Yeah, here's Dick. Dick! Bruce is on the phone!"

The boy came running and took the phone from her hand eagerly. "Hi _Tati_!"

Dinah raised an eyebrow at the name but didn't ask.

"I had a weird dream last night!"

Dinah tried to get Dick to stop but he went on about his dream anyway. Dinah face-palmed.

Fail.

Dick showed confusion on his face. "_Tati_, you there?"

He brightened. "Yep!... Ok! Hey Danny! Bruce wants to talk to you!"

Dick ran to his brother and gave the phone to him. Danny took it, rubbing his eyes. "Hi _Paĉjo_."

Dinah scrunched her face. What was with the nicknames?

The heroine listened to Danny's side of the conversation. He was answering all of Bruce's questions and was adding some input. When he was done, he gave the phone back to Dinah. The heroine pressed it to her ear.

"I'm back." She said.

"_Ok, just wanted to say bye_." Bruce said.

Dinah shrugged. "Ok. Bye. Wait a minute, I've been wondering, why isn't Alfred watching them?" She asked.

"_When Robin was nine Alfred had a hard time watching him. Now there's two and they're younger. The mansion would be burned to the ground, something illegal would've happened, or one of them would be missing when I got back_."

Dinah thought about it.

Yeah, she could see that happening.

"Alright. Oh, and Diana emailed me last night. She's going to take the kid's to her place." She informed.

"_What a coincidence_." Bruce mumbled.

Dinah smirked. "What was that?"

"_Nothing_."

"_Sure_."

"_Goodbye Dinah_." Bruce stressed.

Dinah smirked. "Goodbye Bruce." She hung up and placed the phone back on the counter and got back to making pancakes.

* * *

Dinah picked up Danny since he was incapable of walking. She and the two boys were going to meet Diana at a café. An hour before the respected meeting time, Danny became incapable of pretty much all movement, his energy draining quickly.

Dick looked at Danny funny. "What's up with him?"

Dinah gave small smile. "It's nothing Dick. Danny's just really tired."

Tired is an understatement.

Dinah led the two boys down to her car. Dick climbed right on in and buckled up. Dinah had to open the other car door and place Danny in his seat. After she buckled him in, she went to get into her seat but Danny grabbed her before she could.

In the back of her mind, she remembered Bruce telling her about how Danny would be half-conscious and become clingy. _Really_ clingy.

"Danny, can you let go?" Dinah asked softly. The Ghost Boy shook his head. Dinah looked to Dick. "Can you pass me one of his plushies?"

Dick nodded and grabbed a black snake; Amoux.

Dinah took it and pressed it to Danny's clammy hands. He hesitantly took it and let Dinah go. The heroine got up and shut the door and got in her seat. She turned the car on and backed up. She drove from her apartment and to the little café a few blocks away.

Diana made it to the café before Dinah did. She was waiting in a booth and reading as she waited. She smiled as Dinah approached, carrying the two boys in her arms.

Dinah slid into the booth, still holding Danny. Dick crawled after her. "Hi Auntie Diana!"

The Amazon smiled at the young boy. "Hi Dick! Did you enjoy your time with Aunt Dinah?"

Dick nodded eagerly. Diana continued smiling and looked at Danny. "Hi Danny." She said quietly.

The small boy nodded, closing his eyes, but refusing sleep. Dinah smiled apologetically. "He had a rough night."

Diana nodded in understanding. "Bruce called and told me. So, I got the boys these."

Diana took out two notebooks and placed them on the table, along with some colored pencils.

Dick took the red one and one of the packets immediately and started drawing, fairly well too. Danny opened his eyes and then took his, also starting his own drawing.

Dinah gave Diana a grateful smile. "Thanks. Danny hasn't been very active today."

Diana nodded. "Oh, it's nothing. Did anything interesting happen last night?"

Dinah smirked and told Dick to tell her about his dream. The young boy went into full detail, making Diana turn red.

As Dinah laughed at Diana's expression, Danny tugged at her sleeve. She looked down. "Yes Danny?"

He wordlessly held up his notebook. Dinah took it and almost threw up a little.

The picture was plain and clearly of a lab. It showed a glass window with pure green blood written to make the word 'Help'. There was shadow in a corner by the window. One white boot peaked out from the shadows and there was also the outline of a person in the shadows.

Dinah forced a smile. "It's pretty Danny. May I take a picture?"

Danny nodded and allowed Dinah to take a picture, which she immediately sent to Bruce.

After, she found herself enjoying Diana's company as Danny started drawing pictures of his Totems and his Dragon Form.

When they had finished their food, Dinah told Diana all she could to help with Danny's nightmares and then let the woman take them, heading for a Zeta-portal that would take them to Washington D.C.

Dinah got into her car and brought up Danny's pictures. She shook her head. "He needs a lot of help if he's going to stay as a six-year-old."

* * *

Diana smiled as Dick and Danny danced to the music playing, one of them weaker than the other. She felt bad for Danny but knew she could help so she didn't give up hope. Besides, he wasn't going to stay like this forever. He'd be ok once he was turned back. He'd be ok. He was strong. He could do it.

* * *

The last few days had been very stressful for Diana. Danny continually had nightmares, scaring the crap out of Dick in the middle of the night. Then, he refused to sleep and became even more tired. Then, she was called to Mount Justice and was supposed to bring the two kids. She had Danny transform into Phantom before leaving. Then, the Zeta-ed to Mount Justice.

She did not expect to see the Team running around, children just like Dick and Danny.

All of them were playing and Dick easily squirmed out of her arms and joined. Danny didn't even try. He was limp in her arms and she had a vice like grip on him because she didn't want to drop him.

The kid's mentors were watching, desperately trying to calm their partners down, failing miserably at their job.

Megan was flying all around, happy as can be. Her uncle was behind her, trying his hardest to get her to stay still.

Wally was running around, laughing his butt off. Flash was running after him but his advanced speed did not help him in this case.

Artemis was on the verge of tears because of childhood trauma, and Green Arrow was doing his best to try and cheer her up but only accomplishing making her even more upset.

Superman was trying to keep Connor from getting away, speaking that the boy was a lot more active now.

Rocket dodged everything her mentor, Icon, did.

Zatanna was looking forlorn.

And Kaldur was playing by his mentor's feet, Aquaman more than happy to not be one of the others.

Robin had disappeared.

Diana looked to the side and watched as Dinah froze at the scene. She must have been notified only a little earlier. The two women watched as the mentors tried desperately to calm their little ones. That is, until Dinah decided enough was enough.

"STOP!"

All the kid's turned to Dinah, surprised by her yelling.

"Artemis, Zatanna, come here." Canary said. The two girls got up and walked over to the woman. She easily picked them up, instantly comforting the two.

"Now boys, calm down and sit down. Rocket, M'gann, that means you too." Canary instructed. They did as told. They heard chuckling.

"Robin, get down from the rafters."

They heard an 'awww' before Robin was next to the other boys, Rocket, and Megan.

The men could only stare as Dinah took charge and the kid's actually _listened_. The little demons _listened_.

"How did you do that?" Flash said, amazed. The two women raised an eyebrow.

"I think these men have no paternal instinct, what's-so-ever." Diana said, shifting Danny a little. The men in the room, their pride hurt, glared.

"Hey! They're little demons!" Flash yelled.

Dinah sighed. "No. They're hyperactive."

Diana glared. "You need to keep them occupied."

"And how do you do that?" Superman questioned.

The two women smirked. "Who wants to play Duck-Duck-Goose?"

All the hands of the children shot up. "ME!"

The men's mouths gaped open. Diana wrapped Danny in a blanket and handed him off to Green Arrow. "Hold him for a second."

The men watched as the kids were directed in a circle and the women did Bubblegum-Bubblegum to decide who would be 'it' first. It came down to Zatanna and the girl started walking around the circle.

Dinah walked over to Green Arrow, and took Danny from him, cradling him to her chest. "Poor baby, he's exhausted."

Danny curled into her chest and let himself be taken over to the circle and watched, eyes almost completely shut.

Diana had joined the game and was cheering the kid's on. Eventually, the men were dragged into this and were playing along, this being torture to them.

They fight giant monsters, psychotic villains, and are always losing to arguments to Batman. Yes, this would hurt your pride too. You can't blame them.

After they got bored with that game, they decided to play hide-and-seek. Doing Bubblegum-Bubblegum again, Rocket was it. Before they started, Diana stepped in front of Robin. "You're not allowed to hide in the over, the washer, the dryer, the air vents, the rafters, the microwave (he did it at her house), or any other place of the like, understood?"

Robin pouted. "Why not?"

Diana crossed her arms. "Because it's dangerous, now am I clear?"

Robin nodded.

Surprisingly, Robin actually listened. Though he still found random places, like Superboy's dresser drawer. They're still trying to figure out how he shut it again. Or how he opened it in the first place.

Dinah stayed with Danny though, trying to urge him to sleep. It wasn't working, if you were wondering. Danny has a will of iron. When he doesn't want to do something, he ain't going to do it.

Batman showed up a little later, in the middle of a round of hide-and-seek in the dark.

It had escalated quickly.

Some of the lights were on, but most of them weren't.

Dinah had gotten off the couch upon hearing of his arrival, and walked down the hall. Danny had continued to cling to her, digging his head into her neck. Dinah smiled at the Dark Knight. "Glad to see you finally made it."

The Caped Crusader wordlessly saw Danny and his exhaustion. He didn't need to ask.

"Hasn't really slept for days."

Batman sighed. "Just what we need."

Dinah silently handed Danny off to his mentor. Danny more or less passed out, then and there, transforming back, low on power. Batman pulled the blanket closer around the small boy, and made a sort of hood out of the top. Danny just reinforced it by curling deeper into it.

At that moment, Flash came sneaking in. Megan was it, so…

He screamed once he saw Batman and Dinah watching him. A small laugh came from the hallway and Megan pointed at Flash. "I found you!"

The Caped Crusader raised an eyebrow.

Dinah patted his shoulder. "They're playing hide-and-seek."

The Dark Knight smirked. Flash growled before trudging off to go count. Dinah waved after him and Batman continued smirking.

"Have you found a way to reverse the effect of the spell?" Dinah asked.

Batman raised an eyebrow again. "How do you know all of them were hit with a spell?" He asked.

"J'onn told me while he hid."

Batman nodded. "No, I haven't found a way to reverse it yet. I was going to pick up the boys here and take them home to finish my work."

Dinah nodded. "I don't think you'll be able to take them home though. They're way too wrapped up here."

Batman looked down at Danny, who was hiding in the blanket. "I don't think he'd be able to even try to object."

Dinah sighed. "You can work in one of the spare rooms."

The Dark Knight nodded and wordlessly started walking away.

He walked into one of the spare bedrooms and laid Danny on the bed. He fixed the blanket to be more comfortable around him and then he went to work on one of the laptops.

* * *

He found nothing. _Nothing_. It was frustrating. He _would _ask Danny since the boy had counteracted the spell in some way when he and Robin were hit. So, obviously, he knew what spell it was. But Danny was still unconscious on the bed behind him and he didn't have the heart to wake him up. You wouldn't either if you knew he had been up for a few days in a row.

Batman nearly had a heart attack when Danny started _screaming_ bloody murder. He was quick to turn around and shake Danny awake. After waking up, the small form burst into tears before gripping his mentor like a life-line.

The Caped Crusader pulled him into his lap, still sitting in the chair, and leaned back. He rocked Danny back and forth for a long while. It got the desired effect and Danny ever so slowly calmed down. The entire time he had been saying something into his chest but it was in-comprehendible. He didn't dare interrupt though; it might make him even more upset.

When the small boy was calm again, the Caped Crusader turned back to his work wordlessly but didn't dare let go of Danny. The kid's grip said he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

After awhile, Danny grew curious and watched his mentor work. "Whatcha doing?"

Batman smirked. At least a little energy had come back into the kid. "Trying to figure out how to reverse the spell that made you a little kid."

Danny shrugged. "Well, that's easy. Klarion's spell was a beginner's spell. I can easily reverse it. I think Klarion thought I didn't know his stupid spells and decided to use it because he thought I didn't know it."

Batman looked at his protégé, shocked. "You didn't tell me before, why?"

Danny shrugged. "You didn't ask."

The Dark Knight almost face-palmed. Kids will tell you what you want and nothing more. He should've known.

He picked the boy up and left the room. He had to wait another frikkin round of hide-and-seek for everybody to come around and see what he wanted. He was thoroughly ticked off because of it.

"Danny here knows how to reverse the spell." Batman announced.

Flash raised an eyebrow. "You finally found out?"

The Dark Knight let out an irritated puff of air. "Actually, Danny knew since this started."

The adult's mouths dropped open.

"Why didn't he tell us before?!" Flash screamed, being rash.

"You didn't ask." Danny said.

Most of the adults did face-palm that time.

Danny told all the kids to sit in a circle. Danny himself sat in the middle of said circle. He closed his eyes and got in a meditation position. He peeked one eye open though. "If we faint, it's normal for this spell." He said and muttered two sentences under his breath.

A silver aura appeared around the boys and the girls were enveloped in a golden aura. Danny was mixture of both but with scarlet. As Danny said, the kid's passed out, including himself. The kid's grew back into their teen forms and their clothes grew with them, thank God.

About five minutes later, Robin woke up, followed by Wally, Artemis, Megan, Rocket, Zatanna, Superboy, Aqualad, and then Danny.

"Uh, my head is killing me." Robin complained, holding his head.

"You can say that again." Wally muttered.

"My head is killing me."

Wally glared. "I didn't mean it literally."

Artemis groaned. "That was me, you idiot!" The archer slapped her boyfriend.

"Man, I hate that spell." Danny muttered, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Why am I so tired?"

Batman raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

Danny thought for a moment. "I remember coming out of the Bio-ship, having the sugar rush of my life, hiding behind Wolf, and then being taken to Aunt Dinah's place. After that, it's kind of a blur."

"That would be because of your lack of sleep." Dinah said.

"Oh." Danny muttered but shrugged. "Well, I probably don't want to remember that time either so…"

Dinah nodded. "Yeah, probably not."

Danny gave a small tired smile. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Might as well have energy for tonight's patrol."

Before anyone could say anything else, Danny had fallen back into unconsciousness on the floor.

Batman rolled his eyes. "Robin, we're heading to Gotham." The Dark Knight threw Danny over his shoulder and headed towards the portals, Robin laughing behind him. The young teen waved at the others before they were transported to Gotham.

The others just stared at where they disappeared. "That wasn't weird at all."

Artemis glared at Wally. "You're surrounded by scientific impossibilities and you've never said anything like that before."

Wally shrugged. "It's a normal occurrence being surrounded by scientific impossibilities."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Of course."

* * *

One day.

They were all gone. In one day.

It freaked people out when a protégé was kidnapped. But when all of them go missing in _one day_, the entire Justice League goes into a full blown panic. Even Batman, the cool calm and collected one, was near hysteria.

Who in their right minds would kidnap every protégé known in the Justice League? Whoever it was was going to get a fate worse than death when the Justice League finds out who took them. Because you mess with one of the big guys kids, you're screwed. But you mess with every single last one of them, you're so screwed it's beyond human comprehension. No one messes with their kids, _no one_, and gets away with it.

**_Elsewhere in the United States…_**

On the side of a secret facility for fagins*, there was an explosion. It rocked the entire building and covered the area in rubble, dust, and dirt clouds. Out of the same area rushed nine teens. There were five boys and four girls. The first boy had green eyes and white hair. The second had a lanky figure, black hair and blue eyes. The third had dark skin, blonde hair, and pale green eyes. The fourth had ginger hair and forest green eyes. And the last had a buff build with blue eyes and black hair.

The first girl had long blonde hair and dark grey eyes. The second had green skin, red hair, and amber eyes. The third had black hair and blue eyes. And the fourth had dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

The nine friends ran, followed by gun fire.

"You want me to get us out of here?!" Shouted the white haired boy to their leader, the dark skinned boy.

He nodded in response.

"Some of us do have powers, ya know!" The dark skinned girl shouted over the ruckus.

The white haired boy laughed. "Yeah, I know! But then how would you keep up with me?" He shouted back and then jumped into the air. "If you can fly, grab someone who can't!"

The black haired girl grabbed the lanky black haired boy and the blonde haired girl. The dark skinned girl grabbed the dark skinned boy. The white haired boy grabbed the ginger haired boy. And the green skinned girl levitated the last boy.

They all took to the air, and Danny led the flyers above the clouds. Danny turned to them, still dodging blasts that came their way. Four giant birds appeared around him. One was a white raven, another was a black fire bird, the third was a black storm bird, and the last was a blue ice bird.

"Zatanna, drop Artemis off onto Isis!" The blue bird flew under the black haired girl and she let go of the blonde. She landed safely on the back of the giant bird. The Ghost Boy dropped the ginger behind the blonde.

"Mystery, you're with Dick and Zatanna! Raul, you're with Megan and Superboy! Marrok, that obviously makes you with Kaldur and Rocket! Now, hurry up! They're onto us!"

The rest of the flyers dropped themselves onto the backs of the birds, and they took off with a speed they would never be able to match. The white haired boy was leading, going slightly faster than the giant birds.

In just a few minutes, they had out-flown the people shooting behind them. The white haired boy slowed his pace, matching that of the birds'.

"Where we going?" The lanky boy said on the raven.

The white haired boy frowned. "I don't know! We have nowhere to go! We don't really have a destination, do we?"

The blue eyed boy shrugged. "I guess not!" He shouted.

"Then what are we going to do?!" The ginger asked.

The white haired boy shrugged.

"We travel and try to find a home!" The dark skinned boy shouted over the wind.

The white haired boy nodded. "Yeah! We'll go where the wind takes us! Which means we're going the wrong way!"

The birds turned sharply and headed in another direction. The riders screamed but the flyer laughed, the sound resounding through the air below. No one was there to hear it though.

* * *

***A fagin is a person who teaches children to become criminals.**

**I am SO mean. If any of you follow The Abused and notice the way Robin and Danny were acting was like the Danny in The Abused... Well, where do you think I got the idea for The Abused? XD**

**Kadzait: Can you not leave us with a cliff-hanger?**

**No. XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Kkrraakk, Lunabane, Not-Gonna-Update, Theboblinator, and GreyAngel564._**

**Thanks to the _Theboblinator, GreenDrkness and Dark Angel of Wind _for favoriting me!**

**Em: Hahaha! It's ok! Vacation's are a blast so... Except when your mom wants to go to Belize... -.-' And Dani will show up eventually... I think...**

**DannyPhantom619: O.O. Ok then...**

**Whirlwindwonder: AWWW! THANKS!**

**Bibbledoo: I have noticed you have violent tendencies. *evil smirk* We have that in common.**

**Guest(1): He probably would have but that's the thing about Batman that makes him hard to write. HE PRACTICALLY KNOWS EVERYTHING! Grrrr... I made a lot of people so you ain't the first. XD HAHAHA! That'd be cute! XD**

**Lee: Dude... Your review made my day. I was so happy. XD I'm glad you loved this so much! And AWWWWW, you love me that much?! I love you too! ... If it makes you uncomfortable, ignore the last note. XD**

**Hitmoi-tama: ...*opens and closes mouth like a fish* Actually, I can't remember when I put her in... -.-'**

**Breyannia: Too many questions I don't have answers for! XD We're just gonna go with the flow on this story. :D**

**Skymuse: ...I am so sorry for making that last chapter sound so much like an ending...Honey, this story ain't ending for a _long_ time. Don't worry. XD**

**EternalMadameBlaze: Good cause I like my skin on me. XD**

**Theboblinator: Glad I could make you laugh. :D**

**Anonymous: XD**

**KuriMaster13: EVERYONE DID! It was so funny!**

**Sakurastar: *cough-hint noted-cough* XD**

**Zoeshade: *big stupid grin* THANK YOU SO MUCH! :DDDDDD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Oh thank goodness... You people finally put away the weapons... :D**

**GreenDrkness: I would just like to thank you personally for spamming my inbox with love yesterday! XD You always were one of my favorite reviewers!**


	25. No Memories, Remember?

Ch.24: No Memories, Remember?

**Watchtower: February 21, 22:43**

"You know, you're never going to be of help to them if you don't get any sleep."

Wonder Woman walked in, sporting a worried look. Batman ignored her and continued looking through everything he could that could possibly explain the teens disappearance. How the capturer found every last tracking device on Danny and Robin was amazing, speaking that he hid a few and the boys didn't even know about them.

"Bruce, go to bed." Wonder Woman said, placing a hand on the Dark Knight's shoulder. He merely shrugged it off. The Amazon glared.

"_Wayne_…" She hissed.

The Caped Crusader didn't even flinch at the tone she used. The Amazon gave a sigh and walked off, leaving the Dark Knight to continue his work for the third night in a row.

**Random Forest: February 22, 11:32**

"How come I can't just run? I mean, when we're flying, I'd never be able to keep up, I'll admit that. But, how come when we're on the ground, you won't let me run?" Wally questioned, hanging onto Artemis's waist as they rode the Griffin of Growth as they rode up a hill.

He was surrounded by his friends. Dick and Zatanna were riding Protection, the cobra. Care the Tiger was being ridden by Megan and Superboy. Kaldur and Raquel, as they have gotten used to calling her, rode Wisdom, and Danny rode Lone.

Around all the animals' necks was a leather strap, with two riding straps hanging off. The drivers sat near the front while the passengers sat behind them, hanging on for dear life. They all had leather saddles to match.

The Ghost Boy smiled at his friend. "Uh, Wally, my Totems are built to run through forests, swamps, jungles, and other terrain."

Dick laughed. "Yeah, you'd probably run into a tree or fall in a ditch."

The two black haired boys both started laughing a bit harder and high fived.

Everyone had a deep suspicion that those two were brothers, one way or another.

Lone let out a snort of amusement, and Wisdom smacked him with her tail. Lone growled but Wisdom batted her eyes innocently. The other Totems present started letting out amused sounds.

"Oh hush up, you two. Always going for each other's throats." Danny said, rolling his eyes. The two growled but stopped once they reached the top of the hill they had climbed. In the distance, they could see a bunch of mountains a few miles ahead of them.

"Should we head that way?" Superboy asked.

"The mountains do seem to form a valley on the other side." Zatanna added.

"The mountains would also prove to be a good barrier." Megan included.

Kaldur nodded. "We can check it out and see if it is fit for our needs." He said.

Raquel threw her hands in the air. "Yes!"

Danny looked ahead and smirked. He made a clicking sound with his tongue and the Totems rushed forward, heading straight for the dense forest ahead.

"Uh, Danny, you sure about this?!" Artemis asked, uneasily.

Danny laughed at them. "Nope!"

Everyone let out a scream as the Totems ran, followed shortly by Danny's laughter.

The Totems, to everyone's relief, easily swiveled around trees, dunked or leaped over fallen logs, dodged ditches, and continued to keep an even pace with each other, though they separated a bit for elbow room, as it was a dense forest.

Danny, with Lone easily taking the lead, looked around for a route easier than the one they were taking. In a matter of seconds, he spotted one. He turned to the rest of the group behind him. "Hey guys! This way!"

Lone spotted what his master of sorts did and switched his direction. He headed straight up a pathway to a cliff. The others followed his lead. The small group found their way up the cliff face and ran across a ledge on the side. It was narrow and taken with caution. But, with an easy path ahead of them, the Totems sped up some.

The cliff face ended only a mile later but the path evened out into a plain from there. Halfway to the mountains, they sent Wally ahead to see if it was worth their time. He sped on ahead as the others continued running forward. He came back a few minutes later, easily hoping back on Growth.

"There's a city!"

The Totems abruptly stopped.

"A city?" Zatanna asked.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, the valley is low and wide. Perfect place for one." He informed.

"Does the city take up the whole valley?" Kaldur asked.

Wally shook his head. "No, only about half of it."

Kaldur nodded, and they gave him a second to think. "We have been traveling for a few days now. It would be nice to set up a permanent camp. We'll go and set up in the unoccupied area of the valley."

Most of the teens cheered and the Totems took off. The teens, reenergized with the thought of a permanent camp, enjoyed the ride and loved the feeling of the wind through their hair.

The Totems had no problem running the last mile to the mountains. It was also an easy climb up the mountains, in their minds.

Once they reached the top, they looked over the wide valley.

Wally was right. A city did take up about half of it. A sea breeze rose up from the ocean next to them.

After sharing glances, the Totems took off towards the unoccupied area of the valley. They stayed quiet so they would not be heard. The Totems were only quick shadows in the forest.

They went around the city and found a good spot for a camp near a river, surrounded by many trees. It made for the perfect spot.

They spent the rest of the day making the area a little more livable. They moved logs, dug down into the earth so they could make a decent fire pit, and other things of the like. By sundown, it was the best camp they'd had so far.

Around sunset, Raul, the Phoenix, shrunk down to the size of a pigeon and hopped into the logs made into a sort of teepee. His wings instantly made a blaze and he curled up in the warmth of the fire, enjoying the blue-green embers and the licking flames, even though Kaldur, Megan, and Danny kept their distance.

For fun, they all sang really stupid songs to occupy themselves. It really was stupid. When Artemis and Zatanna were done singing _I Lost On Jeopardy_, Danny and Dick started waving around for their time.

"Do you want to sing, guys?" Superboy asked, sarcastically. The two nodded and gained cheeky smiles.

Oh Lord, what could it possibly be?

"This is called…" Dick started off and pointed to Danny. "Dumb Ways to Die!" (_Danny_**, Dick**) (And before you start complaining, yes, I'm doing this song _again_.)

_Set fire to your hair_

**Poke a stick at a grizzly bear**

_Eat medicine that's out of date_

**Use your private parts as piranha bait**

**_Dumb ways to die_**

**_So many dumb ways to die_**

**_Dumb ways to die-ie-ie_**

**_So many dumb ways to die_**

**Get your toast out with a fork**

_Do your own electrical work_

**Teach yourself how to fly**

_Eat a two week old unrefrigerated pie_

It didn't come as a surprise when everyone gagged at the thought.

**_Dumb ways to die_**

**_So many dumb ways to die_**

**_Dumb ways to die-ie-ie_**

**_So many dumb ways to die_**

_Invite a psycho killer inside_

**Scratch a drug-dealers brand new ride**

_Take your helmet off in outer space_

**Use your clothes dryer as a hiding place**

**_Dumb ways to die_**

**_So many dumb ways to die_**

**_Dumb ways to die-ie-ie_**

**_So many dumb ways to die_**

**Keep a rattlesnake as a pet **

_Sell both your kidneys on the internet_

**Eat a tube of superglue**

**_I wonder what's this red button do?_**

Danny and Dick both made an explosion noise.

**_Dumb ways to die_**

**_So many dumb ways to die_**

**_Dumb ways to die-ie-ie_**

**_So many dumb ways to die_**

_Dress up like a moose during hunting season_

**Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason**

_Stand on the edge of a train station platform_

**Drive around the boom gates at a railroad crossing**

**_Run across the tracks between the platform_**

**_They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly_**

**_The dumbest ways to die_**

**_The dumbest ways to die_**

**_The dumbest ways to die-ie-ie_**

**_So many dumb_**

**_So many dumb ways to die_**

**_Be safe around trains, a message from Metro_**

By the end, everyone was in hysterics, and Danny and Dick both joined them. It was rather amusing actually. "Who's next?"

Wally raised his hand. Everyone cheered. Wally grinned and started singing the lyrics to _Don't Download This Song_.

* * *

Red Tornado typed rapidly on the computer. The power radar suggested an immense power surge near noon. Red Tornado gave whoever it was some time before he decided to go after them. But whoever had the power levels stayed and were set up near Happy Harbor.

There were nine of them in all. There were three humans, two aliens, an Atlantean, and a ghost. The Atlantean and one of the humans were magic users. The aliens were Martian and Kryptonian. One of the humans had the speed over that of a human's. The last of the humans gave off an aura, similar to the one Green Lantern gave off. And the ghost gave off human and magical properties.

If anything, Red Tornado thought they were the Team. But why didn't they come back? It didn't make sense, in his mind. Only a few things actually made sense in this case. They could be under mind control, have their memories lost, or blackmailed.

Red Tornado had already contacted Batman, and he would be here in-

"Recognized. Batman; 02."

And he was early.

Batman stalked forward. "What is it, Red?"

The android turned to the Dark Knight. "The sensors detected high power levels. Seven beings have advanced abilities of all sorts."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "That sounds a lot like…"

"The Team." Red Tornado finished for him. The Caped Crusader nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Batman turned to him sharply. "What?" He hissed.

"Do you not find it suspicious that they have not gone home?"

The Caped Crusader paused.

It was weird. Danny and Dick usually hated being anywhere they didn't know, and the others had similar feelings. Why hadn't they gone back to their worried parents or at least back to a place they find familiar? It could be pure luck that they were here, but it seemed highly unlikely they wouldn't recognize the place where they hung out or, in some cases, called home. What could be their reasoning?

"I'll figure out why they didn't back." The Dark Leaguer said and left.

* * *

They teens had long since settled down for the night. Most of them were in a deep, dreamless sleep, one they hadn't had for a long time. Some were having sweet dreams in Nevermore. But only one was having a memory.

* * *

_"__One… Two… Three…"_

_The small Lord of Order giggled to himself as he thought of a place to hide. Natick saw the woods that connected his World of Order to the one of Chaos. He didn't know about it though, the dangers of the woods, so he ran straight in, not knowing of the danger awaiting him._

_"__Four… Five… Six…"_

_Natick giggled to himself again. "Nabu will never find me here!" He said to himself, happy to outsmart his good friend. He loved hide-and-seek! It was so much fun! He wished he could play it every day!_

_"__Seven… eight… nine…"_

_Natick looked behind him, still giggling to himself at his pure genius. He didn't notice he passed the border into his neighbor's territory. He didn't notice that the healthy trees started to wilt and were dying all around him. He didn't notice that the baby blue sky was starting to turn red. He only knew his friend was almost done counting and he had to hide._

_"__Ten! Ready or not, here I come!"_

_Natick giggled and hid under a log, still completely oblivious to the world around him. Well, that was, until he was roughly pulled from his spot by his golden cloak. He yelped, his blue eyes wide. He looked up at the person who had grabbed him and found himself staring at a man with pitch black hair, red eyes, and wearing too much black, in the small boy's opinion._

_The man stared at the child with glee. "Well, well, if it isn't Queen Annora and King Windsor's son, Prince Natick. What a pleasant surprise." _

_Natick tried to get away from the scary man. "My mommy told me not to talk to people like you!"_

_The man laughed. "Of course she would! She wouldn't want her little baby getting involved with me, King Morocco of Chaos!" _

_Natick's eyes went wide. He'd heard of Morocco. He didn't know much, but he knew enough to known he meant bad news._

_Natick tried pulling his cloak from the man's grasp but it was useless. He vaguely thought about ditching the golden cloak altogether._

_"__Natick, come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_Natick saw his chance and got ready to scream to his friend. Morocco covered the boy's mouth before he could. Natick, going into a panic for he was only a beginner in the Mystic Arts, tried to think of possible ways to get away. He did what any other kid his age was (it was older than he looked for he was immortal); He bit the king's hand._

_Morocco took his hand away from the child in shock, briefly releasing the cloak. Natick scrambled to his feet and tried running. The Lord of Chaos grabbed his cloak again and slapped him. _

_"NABU!"_

_"__Natick?"_

_Tears sprang to the Lord of Order's eyes. "Get my daddy, Nabu!" _

_He could practically hear his friend go into a panic himself. _

_"What's going on?!" _

_Morocco slapped a hand over the child's mouth before he could say more. "Now, now, Natick. You'll be alright. Come along."_

_Before Morocco could drag the small boy away, a giant white wolf lunged at him. The wolf bit down on his arm and started shaking him around violently, letting go of Natick in the process. The small boy scrambled to his feet again and started running. He felt another presence behind him and looked up. A giant black eagle with four red eyes was diving for him. _

_A black Amarok jumped in the way before though and swatted him away, snarling as he did. He turned to Natick and urged him forward with nudges from his muzzle. Natick did as told and got up and ran. The wolf ran behind him, urging him on with more nudges._

_"__Natick! Baby, where are you? Natick, sweetie!"_

_Natick panted but joy sprang to his heart. "Mommy! I'm here, I'm here!" _

_He heard his mother gasp. "Natick? My little _noiva_, come here!" _

_Natick had to smile. He was her little _noiva_! _

_Natick broke through the tree line and made a bee-line for his mother. "_Mamá_!" _

_The woman turned and opened her arms just as her son collided with her. She picked him up happily, looking over him as she did. "My _noiva_, where have you been? Nabu was petrified when he heard you scream! And your father and I have been looking for you everywhere!"_

_Natick's happy face turned sad and tears welled in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I was hiding and then a man tried to take me away!" _

_His mother wiped away his tears before they could fall. "It's alright, little _noiva_. Please, don't ever do that again." _

_Natick nodded and really looked at his mother's loving face._

_She had electric blue eyes, like his own, but she had long silver hair in a braid. She wore a golden leotard with transparent navy blue sweater over it. She had golden cuffs on her upper forearms, and sandals on her feet. Gold streaks were lined throughout her hair. Her head was also adorned with a simple crown, a sapphire in the middle._

_"__Did you find him, Annora?" Natick and his mother, Annora, saw a man running up to them._

_He had black hair with forest green eyes. He wore a navy blue tunic with gold shorts underneath, sandals, a golden cloak, golden cuffs around his wrists, and a golden crown on his head with a sapphire in the middle, much like Natick's mother's. _

_"__He more or less found me." Annora said in a teasing manner. _

_"_Papá_!" Natcik yelled. _

_The man smiled at his son. "Hey there Tikki, where were you?" _

_Annora made a face that said don't ask. Natick's father quickly smiled. "Never mind Tikki. Your mother can tell me later. She's so boring!" He said in a teasing manner._

_Annora smacked her husband playfully. "Ah Windsor!" _

_Natick wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. "Mommy isn't boring! You are!" _

_Natick's father, Windsor, gasped dramatically. "Tikki, that hurts! She took you to the dark side!" Windsor started to cry into his hands overdramatically._

_Annora saw right through it. Natick, though, did not._

_"__I didn't go to the dark side, Daddy! I'm right here! Don't cry!" _

_Windsor stopped immediately. "Ok!" _

_Natick smiled and laughed. Windsor smirked and bent down to give his wife a kiss. Annora gave Windsor a sly smile and started walking in the opposite direction, right before he could, almost sending him sprawling to the ground._

_Natick laughed and pointed at his father, looking over Annora's shoulder. "Bye bye _Papá!_" _

_Windsor watched in disbelief as his wife took his son away. "What was that for?!" _

_Annora shot him a mischief smile, and he followed after the two._

_The small family walked back to where the place of hide-and-seek began. Nabu was pacing worriedly. He instantly brightened upon seeing his best friend in his mother's arms. "You found him! You found him! You found him Auntie Annora!"_

_Do not be fooled. Nabu is just a really close friend._

_The couple smiled and chuckled. _

_"Yes, we found him. But we're heading home now. Would you like one of us to take you home?" Windsor asked. _

_Nabu shook his head. "No thanks, Uncle Windsor. Mommy's waiting for me at home anyways. I better head out now."_

_"Let me take you." Windsor insisted. After a moment of thinking, Nabu nodded. "Ok! Hurry up! Mommy's waiting for me!"_

_The couple momentarily kissed goodbye and Natick waved at his retreating father and friend. "Bye Nabu! See you soon!"_

_Annora gave her son a peck on the cheek. "Time to go, _noiva_." _

_Natick rested his head on her shoulder. "Ok."_

_Annora carried her son to a white horse with a golden mane. His saddle was decorated in elaborate jewels and pieces of gold._

_Annora didn't hesitate to jump on, Natick squealing with joy. The mother of one smiled and turned to horse in the direction they called home and rode off in a canter. _

* * *

_Queen Annora and King Windsor, now decorated in formal clothes of a king and queen, glared at their little "visitor". King Morocco of Chaos gave his brother and sister-in-law cool smiles. Natick was hiding behind his mother's throne, clutching her hand._

_"Brother, how long has it been?" Morocco said, throwing his hands up in dramatics. _

_Windsor glared. "What do you want, Morocco? I have no time for your games." _

_Morocco gasped, as if in shock. "That hurts Windsor! I just wanted to see my dear nephew, Crown Prince of Order!"_

_Annora gave a fierce glare. "You will not touch my son, Morocco. You would only try to provoke him." _

_Morocco gasped again. "I would never!" _

_Windsor gave an irritated sigh. "Enough with the dramatics. Now state your business and leave." _

_Morocco turned just as irritated. "Am I not allowed to see my nephew?" _

_Annora continued her glare. "You have already seen him. You have no reason." _

_Morocco smirked. "I see him now, hiding behind your throne."_

_Natick cowered under his uncle's gaze, and tried hiding further._

_"Enough Morocco!" Windsor shouted and stood up. He had enough of his brother frightening his child. "Leave, before I set my hounds after you!" _

_As if on que, you could hear the howls of wolves and snarls and growls of other beasts._

_Morocco sighed in annoyance. "I'm leaving. I'm leaving. Send a warning next time your son decides to visit the Chaos. Ta-ta!" _

_Morocco left in a flash._

_As soon as he was gone, Annora dragged her son from his hiding place and placed him in her lap, holding him tightly. She kissed his head and rocked him gently. Natick trembled but did not cry. Windsor sighed and fell back into his seat, rubbing his face. He reached out and grabbed his wife's hand and they gave each other a squeeze._

* * *

Danny shot up and looked around. The fire was still going, and from inside, Raul gave him a glance in curiosity. The two beings already knew the other had no idea what that dream was but it never ceased to diminish their natural curiosity.

The Ghost Boy got up and looked around. His friends were still asleep and the moon shone brightly in the sky. He rubbed his face with a sigh and decided to look around the area. He ventured off and Raul watched him leave, not even twitching in his spot among the flames and embers.

It wasn't long before he had a good idea of the area. It was then that he got the feeling to turn around. Once he did, he saw Klarion smirking at him, Teekl in his arms. Of course, he had no idea who the heck they were. Just that they reminded him from the Morocco guy from his dream.

"If it isn't Natick." Klarion taunted, stroking his stupid cat. Danny's eyes narrowed. Yes, that was one of his names. But how did this nut job know him?

"How do you know my name?" Danny questioned. He wanted to say 'one of many names' but that would be overkill.

Klarion laughed. "You don't remember? How about I enlighten you. My names Klarion!"

The cat jumped out of his arms and the Witch Boy threw a red blast at the Ghost Boy.

Danny threw up a Ring of Thirteen symbols and smirked. "That the best you got?" A bright flash emitted from him and Natick stood in his place. "Cause this is so going to be an easy fight."

Klarion growled in annoyance. "Just as annoying as before, I see."

Natick smirked. "That's what everyone tells me."

Another red blast and another shield. Natick said something under his breath and a golden beam shot forth, knocking Klarion into a tree. "Man, this is easy! Geez, I thought you were supposed to be good!"

Klarion growled again. "Teekl, get him!"

The cat let out a growl and switched to his big cat form. Natick narrowed his eyes. "If that's the way we're playing, might as well go all out. Lone…"

In an instance, Natick turned into Lone with black eyes and the real lone had appeared next to him. The Amarok's growled at their opponents.

Klarion got back up and dusted himself off. "Great, he learned how to do _that_ little trick even with memory loss. Fantastic."

Natick let out an inhuman growl. "Brat."

Both wolves had moved their mouths, but one voice that was entwined when two spoke.

Klarion roared and sent another blast. The two wolves separated. Lone went for the pussy cat and Natick went for the Lord of Chaos.

Natick easily dodged his opposite's blasts. He ducked and lunged. Klarion made two hands of red energy and grabbed the black wolf. He threw him to the side but Natick got back up immediately and lunged again. He was able to bite down on the Chaos Lord's shoulder and fling him around like a rag doll. Klarion grabbed Natick's shoulders though and sent an electrifying red lightning into his shoulder. The giant wolf dropped the Lord and howled.

Klarion sent another red blast but a red shield with the same symbol on Natick's forehead appeared before him. It was the ancient symbol for danger.

The two enemies circled. Natick's head and tail low. Klarion had his arms raised, ready for any oncoming attacks.

Klarion, surprisingly, attacked first. He sent another blast, which Natick jumped out of the way from. He lunged forward and sent the two rolling.

Lone let out a bark in worry but his attention was quickly directed back to Teekl.

Natick swatted Klarion across the face with his claws. The Lord of Chaos got up from his spot and felt the blood seep from his cheek. Natick growled at him. "Leave Klarion. You cannot hope to defeat me."

The Witch Boy growled but left through a portal wordlessly.

Lone raced towards him, worried when Teekl had disappeared. Natick reassured the other Amarok and in a flash, he was Danny again. He put his hand under the wolf's chin, and stroked his head affectionately.

"Danny."

The Ghost Boy whirled around and came face-to-face with the Dark Knight.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. All he knew was that this person could be a potential threat to his friends.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "You don't remember me?"

Danny narrowed his own eyes. "Should I?" He asked.

He wished he remembered what his life was like before this. But he also didn't. Every time he thought about it, dread filled him. He was curious but did he want to know _that_ much?

"How much do you know?" Batman asked.

Danny shrugged. "I remember small things. My birthday, my name, how my powers work, what my powers are. I know things you'd learn at school, but anything that could separate me from a crowd, well; I'm out of luck in that category."

Batman sighed. "This is going to sound far-fetched but I know you and your history."

Danny let out a hallow chuckle. "Yeah right. That is far-fetched."

Batman let out another sigh. "I can help you remember, but only if you let me. Work with me." The Dark Knight stuck out his hand, hoping Danny would take it.

The gesture was oddly familiar to Danny, yet he couldn't remember where from.

He gave a glance to his embodiment. The wolf gave a small huff of air. In an instance, he had hoped onto the wolf and was racing off through the forest, heading straight towards his friends to warn them and get them gone. He could hear the person behind him shout but didn't look back.

Lone easily jumped over logs and took the hard route to the campsite, hoping to throw the older man off track.

The two raced into the clearing, Lone making a lot of racket as he did.

The others groggily got up and found Wisdom, Care, Lone with Danny on his back, and Growth surrounding them, urgent faces.

"Get up! Now! Long story short; weird dream, fought a brat, and now I'm being chased by a _nut-job in spandex_! I know he'll be back and we can't let him find us! Suit up and let's get going! Dick, Zatanna, with me!"

The others were up immediately and were hoping on their rides. Dick and Zatanna with Lone and Danny. Megan and Superboy were on Care. Kaldur and Raquel got on Wisdom. And Wally and Artemis got on Growth.

Danny froze the campfire once Raul disappeared and made a clicking noise. The Totems ran like the devil was on their heels. It wasn't one of their casual rides as they looked for a home. No, this one was urgent as they tore through the forest, taking all of the hard paths, not making it easy for their chasers.

* * *

Of course Batman made chase. That was _his_ kid that ran away, with no memory of who he was. All he found was their old campsite. The fire that had blazed was frozen in mid flicker. It shined in the moonlight, giving off speckled designs. Some places were more frosted and gave off spiral designs, and gave off a cold feeling.

The Dark Knight sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he had first anticipated.

* * *

"How long are we going to run?" Artemis asked as the Totems took a break (even if they didn't need it) on top of a cliff.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "We haven't dealt with this person before. Though we may have and not know it, speaking that we have no memories of our past lives. We don't know his stamina, his determination. Heck, we don't know who the heck he is. All I know is, he was wearing dark spandex in the form of a bat. He screamed of 'nut job'."

"You seem to know how living on the streets works. Why?" Kaldur asked.

Danny shrugged. "No memories, remember? Ha! I just made a bad pun!"

Dick rolled his eyes and slapped him. "Enough with the bad pun thing. It's overwhelming. Hey, why isn't anyone just whelmed?"

Most people laughed, but there seemed to be something familiar about the simple statement.

"Dick, please, no butchering the English language. Then you would actually earn your name." Danny said with a smile, his blue eyes sparkling.

Again, there seemed to be something familiar in the way Danny and Dick teased each other.

Danny looked to where the moon was setting. Time did fly.

"We should head out. The day's almost here and we need to get moving. We don't know if the nut job has friends. If that's ok with you Kaldur." Danny said quickly. The Atlantean was their leader. He was second in command, along with Dick, as the leader could not choose.

Kaldur nodded though, with a smile. "It is alright. Your logic makes sense. It would also be nice to find a better place to set up camp than where we did the night before."

Danny nodded with a grateful smile. "I can have my other inactive Totems scout the area and look for a place."

Kaldur nodded and the other Totems appeared.

Anhur the Cobra, Amoux the Python, Gale the Eagle, Banshee the Raven, Isis the Caladrius, Raul the Phoenix, and Marrok the Thunderbird waited patiently for their assignments.

Danny crossed his arms and gave them a small glare. "You already know what I'm about to ask. Why come? But you three," He gestured to the three legendary birds. "Keep low. We don't need unwanted attention."

The Totems made laughing sounds, but complied with Danny's wishes. The snakes slithered off into the bushes, and the birds took to the air.

Danny rubbed his forehead. "They're so annoying, sometimes."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Complain as we ride, will ya?"

Danny gave a glare but hopped onto Lone, Dick and Zatanna behind him. As they left, at a walking pace, Danny blathered on about all his complaints. The others _kindly_ (LIE ALERT!) told him to shut up.

* * *

Batman sighed as he entered the Cave.

So close, and yet so far. So simple, and yet so complicated.

His life in two sentences. And if you want to narrow it down even further: It sucks. His life, in two words! Amazing, no?

"Did you find the Team?" Red Tornado asked as he walked in.

Batman shook his head. "I found Danny, but he had no memory. I bet he and the others are working together though. I don't doubt none of them have their memories either."

"What are we going to do?" Red Tornado asked.

Batman let out yet another sigh. "I don't know."

* * *

Banshee had found a cave on her scouting flight. The teens had checked it out in anticipation and were pleased to find it unoccupied. It was an easy thing to sweep out, as it was pretty clean (in a sense) already.

They already had a fire pit set up, but were saving it for the night, when they would need it, in some cases.

After that, they went to explore on foot. It was fun to just joke around and be teens (again, in a sense). On their trek, they found another river, only bigger. One side was a cliff, and the other was a nice shallow shore that eventually got deeper.

One glance at each other with knowing grins and that was it. The teens striped to their underwear and bras and hopped right on in.

Don't give them that look. I wouldn't be surprised if you've done it!

The teens swam and splashed each other, loving the feeling of the cold water on their sweating bodies. For Kaldur, it felt like home, as he was an Atlantean, though he preferred salt water.

The teens didn't even notice all the scars they had. It was like they were completely entranced in having fun with each other. Some even dared to climb the cliff. The boys had a race. Connor won, Danny coming in at a close second, Dick at a very close third, and Wally coming at a very sad pace in fourth. Kaldur followed but did not take part in the race.

The girls followed and Artemis won, followed by Zatanna, Raquel, and Megan.

Then, the 'sweethearts' did the 'sweetheart thing'. The boys threw the girls in. Connor, Wally, Kaldur, and Dick laughed at the girls below and then yelped in surprise when Danny pushed them in after.

The boys glared at Danny after resurfacing, who was laughing his butt off.

"That's what having a girlfriend gets ya!" He yelled down at them, pointing a finger with a giant grin on his face.

"She's not my girlfriend! You could've thrown Zatanna in for all I care!" Dick shouted up at him.

Danny grinned. "Good, cause if you were dating her, I would probably maul her!"

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "_Thanks_!"

Danny just continued his laughing. "It's not you Z-Z! Most people would tease him, but since I'm not exactly 'normal', I have to do un-normal things! You catching my drift?"

Zatanna shook her head. Danny shrugged. "Doesn't matter either way."

"You pushed us in!" Wally yelled.

Danny smirked. "You would've done the same thing!"

"Shut up!"

"Ha ha! I was right!"

Danny jumped after his fellow teens.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent trying to get back at Danny. They failed miserably, as Danny had anticipated they would try. It was actually the girls who got the revenge for the guys, as Danny had not anticipated their attack.

They didn't know, however, that there was a camera watching them for the Justice League. Only the mentors were allowed to watch, as their protégés were only in their under garments, being moronic teenagers.

Batman's reaction: He was smirking when the boys were pushed off the cliff. He face-palmed when the girl's got revenge. The rest was spent shaking his head at his boy's actions.

Flash: Completely disappointed that his nephew turned his back on the enemy (Danny) and had girls taken care of the revenge. The rest was spent laughing his butt off.

Superman: Happy, because Connor was being a teen, like he should be.

Green Arrow: Both mortified and amused. (His protégé is a girl, remember?)

Icon: He was completely and utterly stoic the entire time.

Aquaman: Happy, in the same aspect Superman had been.

Martian Manhunter: Surprised, as he had not seen this happening, ever.

Black Canary: She smirked at the whole frikkin time.

The Justice League and the teens both didn't know another person was watching.

Vlad Masters smirked as he watched the scene, his eyes landing on Danny the entire time. He could have the boy. And he could get the other teens to follow. He would have an entire team of super-powered beings! What a great plan he had stored!

* * *

Now fully dressed, the teens sat around the fire Raul was providing, once again.

And once again, they amused themselves by singing really stupid songs. This time, they all came together instead of singing separately.

_Faces filled with joy and cheer  
What a magical time of year  
Howdy Ho! It's Weasel Stomping Day_

_Put your Viking helmet on_  
_Spread that mayonnaise on the lawn_  
_Don't you know it's Weasel Stomping Day?_

_All the little girls and boys_  
_Love that wonderful crunching noise_  
_You'll know what this day's about_  
_When you stomp a weasel's guts right out_

_So, come along and have a laugh_  
_Snap their weasely spines in half_  
_Grab your boots and stomp your cares away_  
_Hip hip hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day_

They all pretended to make sounds that sounded like dying weasels, but instead sounded more like, as my dear friend in Tennessee would say, a herd of _sick, dying elephants_.

_People love them down the street  
Crushing weasels beneath their feet  
Why we do it, who can say?  
But it's such a festive holiday_

_So let the stomping fun begin_  
_Bash their weasely skulls right in_  
_It's tradition, so that makes it okay_

_Hey everyone, it's Weasel Stomping_  
_We'll have some fun on Weasel Stomping_  
_Put down your gun, it's Weasel Stomping Day_  
_Hip Hip Hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day_

_Weasel Stomping Day_  
_Hey!_

Ooo, I take that back. The whole song sounded like a herd of sick, dying elephants.

To the teens though, they were laughing their butts off. It was then broken by the sounds of their grumbling bellies. It was silent for a moment, before they burst into another fit of laughter.

"I vote we sing _Lasagna_ next! Or maybe _The Night Santa Went Crazy_!" Wally said.

(What are these kids listening to?! Wait a minute, I love those songs…)

Kaldur stopped his laughter but continued smiling. "How about we go find a way to get some food?"

Wally nodded. "Not a bad idea, my friend. I'm starving."

Artemis smacked him upside the head. "You're always hungry, moron."

Danny and Dick thought it was _hilarious_ as they broke down into _another_ fit of laughter.

The rest of the teens got up, and Connor dragged the two laughing boys behind him.

"It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"Don't lie to us, you liar!"

"Why are they my friends again?"

* * *

The teens laughed and high-fived each other as they had been able to catch a deer. It was small, but it'd feed them. None of them really cared, though. They had been taught to kill in the short week they were captured. One hit with an arrow from a bow made of ecto-plasm from Artemis was enough for it to fall to the ground, still and dead.

They also had to survive. Sometimes, you have to do what you have to do.

They easily cooked it up after finding some braches from a young oak tree. The branches were green and new, meaning they wouldn't catch fire easily.

Eating the fresh meat was a new experience, but not necessarily a bad one. The meat was tender and tasted amazing. It disgusted the teens to a degree that they were enjoying it this much, but again, you had to do things to survive.

Danny got up to go on a water run, making a bucket made of ice to keep the water cold. Dick went with him, being the loyal brother he is. They were laughing at how bad Wally's singing was when they heard something.

"Daniel? Daniel, where are you?!"

The teens shared a glance. They whirled around and sprinted back to their campsite.

"Guys! Someone's after us!" Danny said as they ran in, bucket diminished. The other teens got up worriedly.

"Who is it? The man from last night?" Kaldur asked hurriedly. The flame in the camp site flickered out as Raul left, for obvious reasons.

Danny shook his head. "No. Last night, the man's voice was deeper. This person also sounds older. Kaldur, I think we should-"

"Daniel, there you are! Oh, and your friends too!"

The teens instantly formed a defense position, as a group. They each had their different styles to fight, but they were also recognized as a group, the way they stood. It was amazing how fast they read each other and prepared for battle.

What they saw was a white haired man with his hair in a ponytail. He feigned a surprised look, but it didn't reach his greedy eyes.

"Daniel, what's wrong? It's me! Your father!"

Everyone stood shell shocked.

_This_ was Danny's father? How come everyone _knew for a fact_ it wasn't?

Danny narrowed his eyes. "When's my birthday?"

The man, who was still 'shocked', frowned. "October 31st, why?"

Danny was still unconvinced. "What am I?"

The man was still frowning. "You are a halfa; half ghost, half human. You got that from me."

Danny crossed his arms. "Prove it."

A black ring appeared around the man's waist, transforming him into a ghost. Danny should know, as his ghost sense went off.

All logic said that this man was indeed his father. But all his emotions and instincts told him to run and never come back. This man was dangerous.

_'He knows something you don't.'_

Danny looked at his teammates. They held the same logic he had, but the same mixed feelings.

The man walked forward and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, 'concern' written on all over his face.

_Greed._

_All this power is mine!_

_He'll believe anything I say!_

_I've won, Justice League._

Danny jerked away with a gasp. His friends grabbed him and brought him back. The man looked completely 'forlorn'.

Danny gave a reassuring (not at all) smile to his friends.

"Uh, guys, I think he's ok. I mean, he knows me?" He said uncertainly. He decided to ignore the voices in his head.

Kaldur narrowed his eyes. "You think?"

Danny nodded.

"If you want, you can come with us. You don't know who your parents are. It only makes sense to stay together. Right… Dad?" Danny said, nervously and uncertainly.

The man smiled brightly. "Oh Daniel! Your friends are more than welcome with me until we can find their parents! Now come along! We have so many things to do!"

The kids shared worried glances but followed the man.

"Uh, what should we call you?" Raquel asked.

The older halfa changed back to his human half.

"You may call me Vlad."

* * *

Batman slammed his fist on the counter. Vlad had gotten his and the other Leaguers kids while they were vulnerable. Vlad Masters was going to _pay_!

* * *

The kids could only stare in awe at the mansion in front of them. It was huge with a green and yellow color scheme.

Vlad chuckled at their awe and showed them inside. He gave them a tour and showed them to their rooms. All of the teens shared one hallway, which was very comforting to all of them. They wanted to stay together as much as possible.

They each slipped into their rooms, promising each other to meet up in the morning to discuss the situation. It was still new and they weren't very comfortable with it all.

* * *

_Death glared at the time screen in front of her. Her foot continued to rock her chair slowly. One of her hands was twirling a strand of hair in her finger while the other was positioned in a cradle, only with no baby in it._

_The area around her was black with violet and crimson lighting. There were four portals to different planes. One portal was white and gave off a warm, golden light. Another was red; growls, screams, and snarls were resounding from it. Another was a blue-green that led to the Ghost Zone. And the last was cream-colored. There was nothing special about it. _

_Small specks of colorful dust(?) swirled around the room before materializing into an infant in Death's waiting arms. Feeling an arm around him, the baby snuggled into the embrace, giving a small, pleased sound._

_For a moment, Death looked at the infant in her arms and smiled sweetly. She hummed in pleasure before turning back to the screen in front of her with a glare._

_"I thought I said you weren't supposed to call his spirit."_

_Death released an annoyed sigh and pushed herself up from the rocking chair. She used both of her arms to support the infant. She turned around to face Clockwork._

_"His time has come. My job is to call the spirits from bodies once a being's time is up. And why would you want me to make an exception? I've wanted to make many exceptions but that is against my calling." The woman hissed. She gestured to the screen. "And you want me to send the child back to that future? Why Clockwork?"_

_"I'm fully aware you are using your limited time powers to see the child's future but are you even paying attention to all the good things that will come if he lives? All the joy he will bring people?" The Time Lord asked._

_Death continued to glare at Clockwork. "The child is going to be broken, then built up, then broken all over again. All the bad outweighs the good."_

_Clockwork smiled faintly. "Then you have not looked ahead far enough. Send the child back, Deanna."_

_Death stood in silence. Looking between the time screen and the infant, she sighed. Slowly, she walked to the cream-colored portal. Her heels clacked against the nonexistent floor. She stopped before the portal and watched the infant fizzle into pixels before flowing into the portal. On the other side, Death heard cheers._

_The woman turned to Clockwork. "If his life is taken before you want, I am _not_ making another exception."_

* * *

_Dick watched in amazement as his parents swung from the trapeze. They were amazing! And today he would join them!_

_He was allowed to climb up to the stand. His father showed him how the basics were done. His mother cheered him on. The next thing Dick knew was that he was flying through the air, just like his parents. It was an amazing feeling. He felt like he could do anything._

_"You're like a păsărică!" His mother shouted encouranigly. Warmth spread throughout Dick._

* * *

_Wally sped around like a tasmanian devil. He was laughing as much as he could while still retaining the ability to breath. His parents were in utter shock and didn't know what to make of their speeding son._

_When Barry came around, he could only stare at his speeding nephew. His parents were still in shock and could do nothing for their son._

_Barry suddenly laughed and easily caught his nephew. "I see you're a speedster now!" _

_Wally nodded enthuastically. "Yeah, just like you!" _

_Barry laughed again. "I guess you'll have to be my sidekick now, huh?" _

_Wally nodded, not even seeing his head as he moved. "My name could be Kid Flash, just like you're Flash!"_

* * *

_M'gann sat in her room, crying her eyes out. Why did being a White Martian have to be so bad? Why couldn't she be like everyone else and be green? No one could help her, for she had no friends. She picked up one of her many stuffed animals from earth and hugged it. These were her friends._

_M'gann looked at one of her many devices to see a transmissions from earth. She took it up gingerly and cocked her head at it. It read _'Hello Megan_!'. M'gann pressed play and couldn't help but smile at the screen as the video played. She sat in the pile of her many friends so they could watch along with her._

_She laughed and enjoyed herself for a change, not worrying about what everyone else might think at the moment. She was having too good of a time to care._

_Her parents found the scene heart-warming and saddening._

* * *

_Artemis sat in her room, crying. Her sister slept on through the storm, not waking at the loud thunder. The small blonde hugged her teddy bear. _

_Her father had beat her tonight because she was being a bad girl again. _

_Why couldn't she fight her sister like he wanted? What stopped her every time? It didn't make sense._

_Artemis let out a small scream as another clap of thunder rounded and lightning spider webbed across the sky._

_She wished Mommy was there, holding her tight and saying everything was alright. But it wasn't. It never would be. She wished her life would go away. She wanted a happy family where she wasn't expected so much of herself. Just a passing grade on her first grade spelling test, or telling her parents she learned how to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on the piano, but screwed up on every note._

_Artemis crawled under her bed, hugging her bear tight. She fell into a deep slumber, where everything was bright and beautiful and her parents loved her and her sister dearly. They were a happy family in her dream. _

_But then again, it was only a dream._

* * *

_Kaldur sighed as his legs swung back and forth on his bed. He looked outside. _

_He couldn't see much, as it was nighttime. He could see the palace surrounded by other buildings in the far distance in Atlantis. He didn't have the luxury of living there like all Atlantians. He had to live in the outskirts with his father and mother._

_He loved his mother dearly but his father was abusive and wanted him to be like him. His mother usually rocked him to sleep. Sometimes he was lucky and got to stay with his step-father. He wished life were easier. Maybe one day he could be like King Orin, saving lives instead of taking them._

_Yeah, that'd be the life._

* * *

_"Dani's awesome! Next time she comes around, I'll have to introduce you guys!" Danny said excietdly, talking to Superboy right after meeting him. _

_The clone was still skeptical. __"How did she get to be a girl?" _

_Danny shrugged. "No idea. She and I call ourselves cousins though to cover up. I wanted to call ourselves siblings but that didn't make sense so..." He shrugged again, trailing off._

_"Why do you care about her?" Superboy asked. _

_Danny shrugged again. "Well, for one, she comes from my DNA. She may not exactly be like me, but it's better that way. We both have our dislikes and likes. She has her own life and I'm happy for her. Why wouldn't I care about her?"_

_Superboy looked at Superman. _

_Why didn't he care though?_

* * *

_Zatanna laughed as her father levitated her off the ground. They were playing around, having a great time. It was one of the few times he wasn't working._

_Zatara laughed and placed his daughter on his hip. "Oh Zatanna, I love you so much." _

_The little girl giggled to herself. "I love you too Daddy!" _

_She hugged him tightly around his neck. Zatara returned it as much as he could without hurting her._

_"You know I would do anything for you, do you Zatanna?" Zatara asked. _

_Zatanna nodded. "Yes Daddy! You tell me everday so I never forget!" _

_Zatara smiled. "Well, I'll say it again. I would do anything to keep you safe, dear." _

_Zatanna giggled before hugging her father again. "I know, Daddy. I know."_

* * *

_Raquel watched with interest as her favorite sidekicks worked with their mentors on the TV. _

_They were so cool! She wished she was like them! Then she could live the same life; saving lives, fighting crime, making scarifies for others._

_"Hey! Why don't you and I become heroes! You could be called Icon!" Raquel said exctiedly. _

_Augustus Freeman sighed. "I don't know, Raquel..." _

_The small girl jumped up and down. "Come on! You could help even more people you can't help with you lawyer job! Don't you want that?"_

_The man thought for a moment._

* * *

Danny/Dick/Artemis/Kaldur/Superboy/Raquel/Megan/Zatanna/Dick woke in a cold sweat, bolting up. They looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw where they were. They all let themselves fall back onto the bed and fall back into a dreamless sleep, not a second thought about their dream.

* * *

All the teens snuck over to Dick's room, as that was their meeting place. They all sat around the room, the sky outside still dark. A lamp was on, casting shadows on the wall.

"Anyone have a weird dream last night?" Connor asked. Everyone nodded.

"It was like a memory." Artemis commented.

Kaldur nodded. "We should share what happened in our dreams. I will go first. I was sitting in my room as a child, thinking about a better life than the one I had."

"I was at my first trapeze lesson with, I think, my parents." Dick informed.

"I was sitting in my room crying during a thunderstorm." Artemis mumbled, her cheeks flaring red.

"I died and came back to life when I was first born." Danny said with this deadpan look.

"I discovered a show called _Hello Megan! _from a transmission of some sort." Megan said.

"I was speaking with, I'm pretty sure, my father." Zatanna said.

"I was convincing someone to become a hero." Raquel continued.

"You were talking to me about a girl named Dani." Connor said, gesturing to Danny.

"And I had just discovered my powers." Wally said, finishing the topic.

"Do you think these could be our memories?" Kaldur asked. The others shrugged.

"They could, but they could also be our imaginations gone wild." Raquel said.

Danny grinned at Robin. "Our imaginations decided to rebel."

Dick laughed. "The irony of that statement..."

"Now is not the time." Connor said, shaking his head.

The two boys shrugged, not really phased in the least. It was like they had faced worst.

Everyone tensed when they heard someone walking down the hall. They all rushed back to their rooms, blending with the shadows. Dick turned off his lamp and jumped under his covers.

_"Meet in my room when the target is gone." _Megan said.

"_On it._"

The teens waited but were surprised when they were all awakened by Vlad, telling them to follow him. They were still wary of the man. He gave off a bad vibe. They were all starting to regret their decision.

Vlad led the teens into a training area. It had everything the teens needed to train. There was a pool for Kaldur, targets for Artemis, loops in the air for flyers, a track around the gym for Wally, a trapeze set for Dick, things for Zatanna and Megan to practice on, weights for Connor, and a sparring mat.

The teens were immediately out there, practicing in their element. Danny and Raquel were racing through the loops, Kaldur was swimming in the pool, Artemis grabbed a bow hanging on a rack and started shooting at the targets, Dick flew through the air on the trapeze, Wally ran around the gym in a frenzy, Zatanna practiced her spells, Megan practiced her telekinesis, and Connor lifted weights.

They didn't notice Vlad's smirk.

* * *

After about an hour of practicing their individual talents, sometimes trading off with another person, they decided to spar, as was usual. Well, it was unusual they thought it was usual but hey, they still had no memories.

Dick and Kaldur paired up, Artemis and Raquel paired up, Wally and Connor paired up, Zatanna and Megan paired up, leaving Danny with Vlad, who volunteered. Everyone else thought it was creepy. Cause it was.

All the teens focused on their partner, and started when they were ready.

Vlad and Danny took their stances. The younger of the two was completely emotionless and focused on nothing more than his partner (to his dismay). The older of the two had been focusing on the other for the entire hour.

Stalker, much?

They started and Danny had Vlad on his back within thirty seconds.

Now, if I remember correctly, isn't Vlad supposed to have, like, twenty years more experience than a kid who has no memories what's-so-ever?

The other pairs stopped and had to laugh, leaning on each other for support.

Even Danny was chuckling. "Well, that was easy."

Vlad growled as he got up. "You caught me off guard."

Danny shook his head. "No. You foolishly left your right side open, letting me take that side and flip you."

"Combat is all about acting, not reacting." Connor said with a smirk.

"You have to stay in control of the fight." Artemis continued.

"A good offense is a good defense." Raquel continued.

"As well as the other way around." Dick informed.

"Never let your opponent know your weaknesses." Kaldur said.

"And if you can, turn your weakness into your strength." Megan said.

"Always be unpredictable." Zatanna said.

"And don't let yourself be caught in the other's plans." Wally said. And everyone's grins turned to smirks, as Vlad looked at them dumbfound.

"Maybe I should spar with someone else." Danny said slowly. Vlad growled and left angrily. Once he was gone, the teens burst into laughter for an unknown reason. They didn't even question where they got this knowledge.

* * *

Black Canary and Batman smirked at the screen. Oh yeah, those were defiantly their protégés. Ata kids! Too bad they could only hack into the gym cameras.

* * *

After the teens had sparred until they collapsed, they ate lunch, much to Wally's happiness. Then, they were called to Vlad's office after. Their happiness, as they had made fun of a lot of things during lunch, turned to wariness and distrust.

They all stood as a group in the office. Vlad smirked at them, despite earlier events. (They made fun of his lack of combat _a lot_ during lunch. They also said something about getting a cat…?)

"Now that you are here, we may begin." Vlad said leaning forward.

Kaldur narrowed his eyes, bad things that could happen to his team going through his head. "Begin what?"

Vlad continued smirking. "Mayhem, that's what."

The teens shared worried looks.

"Why would we do that exactly?" Wally asked.

Vlad shrugged. "Because you do this all the time."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

Vlad nodded. "Yes, my dear. Your little team worked for me before you went missing. We go out, cause damage, steal valuables, things of the like."

"Why would we do this again? I mean, it doesn't make any sense. That's wrong." Zatanna said. The others nodded, agreeing with their friend.

Vlad sighed. "It seems my little team has given up hope for me. What shall I ever do now?"

The kids thought for a second. This man, creepy as he was, had done a lot for them. They were his team. Why were they so reluctant? Why did they think he was lying?

"We'll do it." Danny mumbled, after getting silent permission from everyone.

Vlad brightened immediately. "That's great! Suit up! You will leave as soon as possible!"

* * *

The teens stood together in an office, waiting for Vlad. They were all dressed in black suits with a lot of compartments, and a mask. The girl's had black panthers for their masks, and the guys had owl masks. Even Danny matched the others in his human form.

Vlad walked in with a smirk and brought up a picture of a Wayne Tech facility. "This is the place you will be stealing from."

Everyone shared uneasy looks.

"Why that place?" Dick asked.

Vlad shrugged. "It has advanced technology and research that could be useful. I want you to take anything that might be helpful in our cause."

Kaldur sighed. "Let's go team."

Everyone slipped on their masks and left the room. Vlad had a black bike for each of them. They had been waiting in these suits since noon.

So much for 'you will leave as soon as possible'. They could've left a long time ago, but now that it was dark, Vlad let them go.

As they sped off on their almost silent bikes, they all let out a mental sigh. Dick spared a glance at everyone else. "_I feel like we're about to do something wrong._"

* * *

Later that night, all the teens were lying in bed, wide awake. The heist went fine, almost too fine. They worked swiftly and quietly. They were only caught as they were leaving and no one had even got a glimpse of the team. It felt great to work as a team but…

"_Does anyone else feel like they just betrayed someone important and themselves?_"

A chorus of eight 'Yes's' went throughout each teens head.

Dick sighed. "_I was hoping you guys wouldn't say yes._"

Connor growled in their heads. "_Well sorry if we have the same feelings as you_."

Kaldur let out a sigh. "_Let's not get into a fight. Maybe we should tell Vlad we change our minds about these crimes._"

"_Then what? He'll get rid of us._" Artemis said.

Danny sighed. "_Artemis is right. There's something weird about him. I'm pretty sure he's not my father._"

Wally scoffed. "_No._"

Artemis growled at her boyfriend. "_Don't make me come over there._"

Megan let out a sad sigh. "_I wish we could remember. I've tried unblocking the mental blocks stopping us from remembering but it won't work._" She said. The others sighed along with her.

"_We should get some sleep. Good night team._" Kaldur said. Various 'good nights' were said before they cut the line.

* * *

The Justice League was still having trouble deciding what to do. They could bust in and get the kids. Technically it wouldn't be kidnapping as they were their kids. But they also knew that wouldn't work, as the Team was very wary right now.

Just like they were trained. Good kids, good kids.

Then they could use a small approach. But that would take too long. They all knew it was them who broke into Wayne Tech. No one got past that much security without knowing your way around, consciously or unconsciously.

It was all very nerve-racking when they just wanted their kids back.

* * *

The next day, Vlad had another mission for them. The older man would take them to the city of Milwaukee so they could destroy it. Vlad would watch them. The kids agreed but only because they thought it was right.

But wrong.

How does that make sense?

The kids were standing atop one of the skyscrapers in the city. They didn't have their masks now, so everyone could see who their attackers were. Danny had changed to his ghost form and the rest were given dark-tinted goggles.

"Should we be doing this?" Raquel asked.

Kaldur sighed. "This is wrong but we have no choice."

The others were quiet after.

Vlad smirked in his ghost form. "You may go."

The others wasted no time to jump from the skyscraper, to the street below.

The civilians didn't know what to make of the sudden. The sidekicks were easily recognizable in their costumes. Why were they attacking? Where did they come from? They had been missing before!

In the course of twenty minutes, and with a little teamwork, the teens were easily destroying the city. That is, until the Justice League came.

The adults surrounded the teens.

"Stand down." Aquaman ordered sternly, eyeing his protégé.

"_See, what'd I tell you? The nut job in spandex has friends._" Danny said through their mind link.

Zatanna made an annoyed sound. "_What do we do Kaldur?_"

The leader looked at their opponents. "_Let's bait them. See what they know._"

"We know who you are." Flash said.

Raquel scoffed. "Prove it!"

Superman glared. "Come with us and we can."

Kaldur crossed his arms. "We will go nowhere with you. How do we know you are doing nothing more than baiting us?"

"You can't know. Sometimes you have to do nothing more than give a leap of faith." Canary said.

Danny growled. "A leap of faith has gotten me nowhere in the past."

Most people's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" Batman asked.

Danny frowned. "I-I don't. I just know my decisions usually cause me pain, nothing more."

Batman frowned to himself. Not all of his decisions sucked. I mean, he decided to stay with him, didn't he?

Vlad appeared in the middle of the circle the teens had formed. "Ah, the Justice League, trying to take my team from me, hmm?"

Batman growled. "They aren't your team."

Vlad smirked. "Look around. They are my team."

The teens only listened. They did not speak.

"Attack." Vlad said plainly and the teens did, not knowing what else to do.

The Team fought savagely. The Justice League held back. They knew their kids were only acting under Vlad's orders because they knew nothing else, really. They had been living in the woods up until now.

Predictably, the Team was already beginning to win with the Justice League holding back. With their kids not holding back, they were beginning to realize why the villains hated them.

Danny and Dick took on the 'nut job in spandex'. Kaldur fought his fellow Atlantean. Artemis fought the Robin-hood wannabe. Raquel fought the dark skinned hero. Zatanna casted her spells onto Wonder Woman and Black Canary. Wally confused the older speedster. Connor took on the Man of Steel. And Megan took on her fellow Martian.

As they did, the adults tried to figure out how the heck this was going to go down. They really needed to restore the teen's memories but they refused to hurt their kids again. They were horrified when they found they attacked the teens when they were under mind control and Klarion didn't hold back.

"Come on boys, you know me." Batman ground out.

Of course, this fight was easy for the entire group. The teens had been able to retain the ability to predict the next move Batman would make, as well as vice versa. He had a feeling it was more muscle memory though.

"Uh yeah! It was you who found me that one night!" Danny said.

Dick looked at him surprised though. "Wait, this is the specific nut job in spandex? I so thought you were talking about Boy Scout over there."

Ok, just for that, they both got a punch to the gut but nothing hard. But he did enjoy that Dick thought that Danny was talking about Superman. It was rather hilarious actually. And they also retained the ability to mock Superman, much in the fashion Batman preferred.

But he also had to remind himself that the boys were still being manipulated.

Once again, he was drawn back into the fight the boys were putting up. They were doing a fairly good job at almost overcoming the Batman, but that might have something to do with the muscle memory thing. As they were both predicting the others next move. It was both heart-warming and annoying.

Danny and Dick jumped next to each other and got in another battle stance. They saw that Batman was about to jump and braced themselves. It was unpredictable that Batman would jump over them and head for Vlad, not that they (secretly) minded.

The other adults seemed to have the same idea and abandoned their fight with their teens, as this was getting them nowhere.

"Vlad, messing with us is like messing with the marines!" Flash yelled.

"You mess with one of us, you get all of us!" Superman shouted.

"And you messed with our kids!" Canary yelled.

"You have a fate worse than death on your hands!" Wonder Woman shouted.

The adults tried in vain to hit Vlad but it was useless. They had (foolishly) left their anti-ghost equipment back at the Watchtower in their mad dash to see the kids.

The teens, however, were in shock.

The not-so-nut-jobs were worried for them. They were fighting for them. Why? They attacked. Why weren't they attacking back? Why did they hold back?

The friends shared a look as the adults drew back.

Vlad laughed. "You think you could defeat me? Team, attack."

The adults waited to do some more blocking and dodging, still thinking of a way to bring back their memories.

The teens were ready and Danny and Dick locked eyes with Batman. The Dark Knight left his stance, much to the others astonishment. The two boys rushed forward but Batman turned around and faced Vlad with a stoic expression.

They found out why.

Danny and Dick used Batman's shoulders as a launching pad and flew into the air, fists raised high. Vlad, in his utter shock, did nothing to block the two punches to his face. The two teens somersaulted once they hit the ground and stayed in a crouch, smirking the entire way.

"We said we lost our memories, Vlad!" Danny said mockingly.

Dick laughed. "Yeah! Not our common sense!"

The two boys laughed. Batman smirked.

Ata boys.

The two teens rushed forward and Vlad finally noticed that Dick had a Specter Deflector, as well as the other teens and some other ghost hunting equipment Danny had made the night before.

Oh crap…

The teens all rushed into the fight. They took turns trading blows. The older halfa had no way of dodging or attacking, as when one disappeared, another was there to take their place. It was all very confusing and by the end of his beat down, he had no way of telling which way was up, or which way was down.

The teens all stood around the concussive halfa, laughing at one of his greatest failures. Most of them tensed when their mentors approached, thinking the worst. Danny and Dick stayed calm though and Batman placed his hands on their shoulders, earning grins.

"You know who that is?" Raquel asked. The two teens looked at their mentor.

"We don't remember him." Danny said.

Dick laughed. "But it takes a person a lot of time to be able to predict their next move and talk through eye contact."

Batman smirked.

The other teens relaxed and gave small smiles to their mentors.

Danny turned back to the other teens. "Now we must discuss the issue involving no memories, what's-so-ever."

They nodded.

"Stand in a circle." Martian Manhunter directed. The teens did as they were told.

"Now, brace yourselves, getting your life back might cause you to become dizzy." The Martian warned. The teens did as they were told and did nothing to get Martian Manhunter out of their heads. They all gasped and grasped their heads when their entire life came back to them.

The mentors caught their protégés as they collapsed. Most of them were groaning from the oncoming migraine. Unconsciously, they all hugged their mentors for comfort.

"Anyone else feel like they're about to puke?" Danny mumbled into his mentor's arm. A chorus of groans rose up from each teen. "I'll take that as a yes."

Batman could feel heat radiating from Danny and Dick, which was weird. "Is it normal for them to have fevers?"

Martian Manhunter nodded. The teens groaned again.

The adults picked their kids up. Danny and Dick's heads rested on the Caped Crusader's shoulder.

"I never want my memories erased again."

"None of us do, Dick. Now shut up. Remember, my bedroom is just down the hall from yours."

* * *

**This is honestly one of my lamest chapters ever.**

**Kadzait: It really is.**

**Makes me so sad...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Som3on3 and EcoReibun._**

**Thanks to _Fantomo and Halfagirl-Astronaut _for favoriting and following me!**

**Reviews:**

**Em: That's ok! Have fun reading your book! XD**

**Lee: Thanks~! That makes me happy!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hahahaha! No kidding! :D**

**KuriMaster13: Nothing like evil little children ruining your day! XD**

**Supaherolena02: No she did not! XD I'm so glad you're enjoying!**

**Sina Xiel: Oh chill, Bats got the GIW shut down, though it never says. And that last chapter was so much fun to write. XD**

**Breyannia: Hahaha! Glad you love this as much as you do! :D Makes my day, every day.**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahahaha! THANK YOU! Yeah, and seriously, Bats has got his hands full.**

**Anonymous: (Kadzait: It also makes people want to kill the writer. Me: You are such a Negative Nancy, Nancy. Kadzait: Did you just call me Nancy?)**

**McKennaTennyson-Harper12: I'm glad you were laughing your butt off on the last chapter. Makes my day so much more interesting. XD**

**Bibbledoo: GIVE ME THE COOKIE! *snatches cookie and begins devouring it***

**Skymuse: Hahaha! So true. So true. XD**

**Hitomi-tama: For whatever reason, your review made me crack up the most. XD**

**EcoReibun: My friend, that is coming soon. *wink-wink***


	26. Torture

Ch.25: Torture

This _had _to be counted as child abuse. It just _had_ to. Because Bruce totally deserved to go to jail at the moment. How could he make them go to his stupid _charity ball_ like this? It was _torture_! No teenager wanted to be at one.

"Bruce, _why_?" Danny whined. He wore a suit with no tie. He ditched it a long time ago. Dick stood on Bruce's other side, and had followed his brother's idea of a tie earlier.

"This has to be a cruel and unusual punishment!" Dick also whined.

Bruce just chuckled. "You've faced worse than this."

The two boys shook their heads. Bruce just smirked. "You two are embarrassing yourselves, you know that, right?"

The two glared, both crossing their arms in sync. Bruce frowned. "Do you know how creepy it is when you do that?"

The two smirked and Bruce rolled his eyes. "It was you guys who rigged the alarms to go off in five minute intervals at Wal-Mart."

The two boys burst into laughter and high-fived.

"That was hilarious." Dick said and Danny nodded.

Bruce rolled his eyes again and looked at his guests.

"I don't want to be here either, you know." He mumbled so only his sons heard. They both smirked at him evilly in reply.

"Look, if it isn't Bruce!"

Danny paled and Dick looked at him weirdly. Danny shook his head. "It can't be…"

Juan and Isabella Sanchez walked forward with their daughter, _Paulina Sanchez_. As in the same girl who ruled Casper High.

"Hi Danny! It's been so long!" Paulina said, faking happiness and hugging Danny tightly. He forced a smile and hugged her back but Dick and Bruce hid their amusement at his silent plea of 'I'M ABOUT TO DIE OF SHALLOWNESS!'. At least, that was what his eyes said to Bruce and Dick.

They broke apart and Danny tried to keep the Latino girl at arm's length.

Juan chuckled. "It seems that they really hit it off."

Bruce smirked. "_Yeah._"

Danny gave him a secret 'I hate you' look. Bruce continued smirking. Dick was laughing behind his hands.

"So Danny, where were you the year you disappeared? You know, before Mr. Wayne adopted you." Paulina asked.

Danny forced a smile. "I was in different foster homes, believe it or not. Bruce just made it a lot easier on me when he adopted me."

Dick slung his arm around Danny's neck. "He became my older brother and from that day forth, partners in crime."

They both laughed.

"Remember when we kicked Wally's butt?" Dick asked and they both laughed, confusing Paulina.

"Fen-turd?"

Danny paled again. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

Dash appeared from the crowd, gaping at Danny. Dick gave Danny an evil smile. "What was that?"

Danny glared at him. "We never speak of this again, understood? Wally does not need dirt on me. Cause I can totally give him dirt on you."

Dick paled. "You wouldn't."

Danny smirked. "I would."

Bruce sighed. "For once, could both of you not get into the prank war conversation? It happens at least once a day."

The two crossed their arms at their mentor. "We have dirt on you."

Bruce glared at them. "Enough with the dirt. And remember, I know more about you than you two know yourselves."

The teens growled but let it drop and turned back to the two teens.

"So Dash, how's it been?" Danny asked, not really paying attention.

Dash looked him up and down. "Uh, fine?"

Danny nodded. "You plan on getting a football scholarship?"

Dash nodded. "Yeah, coach says I got a shot."

Danny shrugged. "Ok, anything new?"

This is how Danny and Dick get out of talking. They let the other person talk about themselves. Works every time.

Paulina stepped in. "Enough about Dash. What about you Danny? It's been so long. Two years almost."

Well, it worked every _other_ time.

Danny shrugged. "Nothing much. I'm close to Bruce and Dick. Bruce's _co-workers_ and their kids hang out with us a lot. It's a good break from Gotham Academy."

Paulina batted her eyelashes, obviously flirting. "Who are your friends?"

Danny shrugged. "No one important. But their names are Raquel, Kal, Connor, Artemis, Wally, Megan, and Zatanna."

Paulina gasped dramatically. "That's so cool!"

Dash slung his arm over Paulina in a possessive manner. "Got a girlfriend Danny?"

The teen in question shook his head. "No." Then he smirked. "But my brother over here has a crush on Z-Z!"

Dick glared at him. "I do not!"

Danny smirked and slung his arm over Dick's shoulders. "Denial. Tis not just a river in Egypt."

Dick gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes and then glared at a chuckling Bruce.

"So, wanna go somewhere else?" Dash asked.

The two brothers grimaced. "We can't."

Paulina raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

The two pointed to their smirking father as he talked to his 'friends'. "We have to stay within twenty feet of him."

"Uh… Why?"

"Because this is a punishment for rigging the alarms at Wal-Mart." Danny mumbled.

Dick smirked. "It was a great prank though."

Danny smiled along with him. "You bettcha, Dick."

"Ah, Pamela! Jeremy! Great to see you!"

Danny whirled around and his blue eyes met violet.

"Danny?"

"Sam?"

The two just stared at each other for a minute. Dick looked between the two and took a picture. "My brother, finally dumbstruck for once in his life."

Danny rounded on his brother. "Send that to Wally and I'll send him _that_ picture!"

Dick was horrified. "You wouldn't!"

Danny smirked evilly. "I would."

The older of the two turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was surprised when his childhood friend gave him a peck on the cheek. He turned a deep crimson.

Paulina and Dash's mouths dropped open. Dick followed suit. Bruce smirked. Pamela and Jeremy were horrified.

"I think that was a little late." Sam said.

Danny smiled and slung his arm over Sam. "I take that back, Dash. I do have a girlfriend."

Sam smirked.

"Ha! This is so gonna be fun!" Dick shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Danny looked at him weirdly. "At least I can admit I like her. You... Not so much."

Dick turned red in anger. "I do not like Zatanna!"

"Yes you do." Bruce said, before going back to his conversation with the adults.

Danny laughed at Dick's expression. The younger lunged, but his arm was quickly pinned behind his back. "Come on Dick, your left side was open. Seriously?"

Paulina, Dash, Pamela, Jeremy, Isabella, and Juan were left astonished. Sam was smirking in amusement. Bruce was annoyed. "Boys, could you not do that here? I am well aware you both have a deep obsession with sparring and martial arts but I have told you before. No going at each other's throats in public."

Danny released Dick and the two smiled, happy as can be. The change was so drastic, most people had whiplash. "Yes, _Daddy_."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You two can run off now. But _please_ don't break anything or kill each other. Alfred would kill me for letting you two get blood on the carpet."

Danny smiled at Sam, Dash, and Paulina. He was too caring to leave the latter of the three behind. "Come on guys. We're ditching this joint."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad."

"It's a cruel and unusual punishment!"

The five teens ran off before Bruce could get another word in.

"Uh, should we trust your wards?" Pamela asked.

Bruce smiled. "Don't worry about them. Nothing too bad could happen." _That I know of._

* * *

Danny and Dick sat in the principal's office. They were _pretty sure_ they had no pranks set up as of lately.

They both scrambled to sit correctly once they heard the door start opening. They sat up straight with fake smiles.

Bruce was, sadly, late to picking them up. He had apologized multiple times saying that the meeting went longer than normal with LexCorp. They both said it was fine and to kick Luther's butt out of town. Faggot.

Their principal, Mr. Striker, walked in and sat at his desk with the school nurse and the school councilor, Mrs. Amy and Mrs. Stacy.

Dick and Danny shared a bored look that said 'Here we go again', and sighed. This was like the fifth time for Dick, and the second time for Danny. The first time was annoying for both of them.

"Good day boys. How has your day been?" Mr. Striker asked. The two boys shrugged.

"I got an A on a test." Dick said.

"And my science teacher said I'm a total genius when it comes to chemistry and inventing." Danny said.

Dick scoffed. "Your mother is an inventor."

Danny smirked. "You're just jealous because I got that one experiment right when yours exploded."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"Anyways…" Mrs. Amy trailed.

"Is anything going on at home?" Mrs. Stacy asked.

"Uh, Dick and I are learning fencing." Danny said.

"Danny and I are about to beat a game." Dick continued.

"Dick hangs from chandeliers."

"Danny causes things to explode."

"Alfred's stalking us over the intercom."

"Bruce found Danny sleeping on his top shelf."

"That was when I first got here."

"You still did it."

"Whatever. At least I don't hang from chandeliers."

"It's sparkly and off limits. It's practically screaming for me to hang off it. And you do it too!"

"Touché."

The adults watched the kid's banter un-amused. Mr. Striker sighed. "This is not the first time we've been here, boys. People think Mr. Wayne is abusing you. If he is, tell us so we can help you."

Danny and Dick both sighed and slumped in their seats.

"We appreciate your kindness." Dick started.

"Really, we do." Danny said.

"But Bruce is not beating us."

"He's an awesome guardian."

"Wouldn't want another."

"He's helped us through _a lot_ of hard times."

"He makes more scarifies than he lets on for us."

"Who the heck keeps saying he abuses us?"

"Cause they need to do their math again."

"He makes sure we have everything we need."

"And I really want some of Alfred's not-so-famous-but-should-be peanut butter chocolate chip cookies."

"Right there with ya, Dick."

The adults sighed. Every time they had this discussion, the two boys would stick up for Bruce whole-heartedly when they shouldn't.

"Boys, people say that Mr. Wayne has a bad temper. Then you two come to school with scratches and bruises, sometimes worse." Mr. Striker said.

The two glared.

"Bruce may have a temper issue." Dick started.

"But he doesn't take it out on anybody, least of all us. Unless you count leaving me to the hounds as abuse." Danny said.

The adult's eyes widened.

Dick laughed. "That was hilarious! Remember when he made us go to _that_?"

Danny nodded and smiled. "And the time he pushed me into the drift!"

Dick nodded. "And the time you fell into a coma!"

Danny chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, and the time he kicked our butts!"

The whole time the adults had no idea what the heck they were talking about, but it didn't sound good.

"Ready to go home boys?" Bruce asked walking in.

"You're not taking them anywhere!" Mrs. Stacy shouted.

Bruce sighed in annoyance. "Boys, what did you say?"

They only chuckled in response.

"We told them how you left me to the hounds, made us go to _that_, pushed me into a drift, fell in a coma, and the time you kicked our butts." Danny explained.

Dick laughed. "Yeah, and that's not even the worst of it!"

Mrs. Amy was about to faint.

Bruce sighed. "Next time, tell them in a language they can understand. We know full well what you both mean, but them, not so much."

The boys laughed. "What do you mean?"

They looked at their teachers and grimaced.

They looked horrified.

"Oh…" The both muttered.

Bruce nodded. "Pretty much."

The boys chuckled and looked at each other.

"Maybe we should…" Dick trailed off. Danny nodded. "Yeah…"

"What are you going to do?" Mr. Striker asked warily. Bruce clamped a hand on the boy's shoulders. "They're going to clarify what they meant. They like to over-exaggerate everything."

The two boys glared.

"Anyways, the "hounds" were my aunts. It was New Years and all my friends were making out and I was laughing at them. My aunts decided to say 'Hey! Danny's free!' and instead of making out with their boyfriends, they went for me. Now we call them the "hounds" when we refer to that incident." Danny explained.

Dick nodded. "Yeah, and the dreaded _that_ was a charity ball. You'd be surprised how boring they are."

Danny sighed, but nodded. "And Bruce pushed me into a snowdrift after I threw a snowball at his face."

Dick laughed out loud at the memory. "And his coma was sugar-induced. He had too much ice-cream."

Danny sighed at the beautiful memory. "Best sugar high ever."

"You were up all night and slept for two hours. I don't even think it could be considered a coma." Bruce interjected. The two boys shrugged. "And I kicked their butts while I was teaching them self-defense. They both sucked at the time."

The boys chuckled but didn't deny the fact.

"Uh, I see. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Mr. Striker said.

"Can we leave now?" Dick asked hopefully.

Mr. Striker sighed. "Yes Richard, you may leave."

The two boys cheered before rushing out. Bruce sighed, rolled his eyes, and gave a goodbye before following.

As the boys walked, Bruce smacked their heads. "How many times have I told you not to use your code talk in public?"

The two boys grumbled.

"At least seventy-nine times." Dick said.

Danny shook his head. "More like one hundred ninety-five… _thousand_."

* * *

Danny and Dick both tip-toed as they walked up to their unsuspecting mentor, goofy grins on their faces.

"Don't even think about it."

They quickly turned around and tip-toed away, pretending not to be there.

* * *

Dick and Danny both stared at the cookies. They reached out and-

"_Go back to bed, Masters Daniel and Richard._"

The two boys screamed in frustration.

"Curse you Alfred and the intercom system!" Danny shouted.

Dick kicked the side of the cabinet but ended up screaming in pain. Danny laughed at his misery.

"How many times will I have to tell you? No midnight snacks."

Dick screamed and dropped to the floor. He started army-crawling out of the kitchen as Danny and Bruce watched. Danny shrugged and dropped to the floor.

"Wait for me Dick! One for all and all for one, right?"

"Not when it comes to Bruce! It's every man for himself!"

"Gee, thanks, you're a great brother. Feeling the love, through and through."

Bruce chuckled at their (crawling) retreating forms before grabbing a cookie and leaving.

"I thought it was no midnight snacks." Alfred said, walking up behind him.

Bruce shrugged. "That rule's for them."

* * *

Dick screamed as he ran from his blood-lust brother… in the park. "Danny, stop it! I said I was sorry!"

Danny growled. "That was my favorite shirt!"

Dick scoffed. "It looks like all the others!"

Danny growled again. "It had a blood stain in it! How else was I supposed to tell it apart?!"

The Ghost Boy lunged and then Dick and Danny were rolling around in the grass.

The other pedestrians watched with blank stares.

Bruce sighed and rubbed the sides of his face. "No killing each other." He said plainly.

"I make no promises!"

and

"Bruce, HELP! HELP ME! I'M BEING MAULED! I'M BEING ASSAULTED!"

were his answers. Dick, for extra measure, adding sobbing noises to his plea.

It was abruptly cut off by Danny's cry in pain.

"You bit me!" The Ghost Boy shouted as Dick scrambled away. He was tripped when Danny grabbed his leg, sending him to the ground again.

Bruce face-palmed, and rubbed his temples again. "One day without them trying to rip each other's throats out would be nice…"

* * *

(Day After the Team Gets Their Memories Back)

The Team stared at the two black haired, blue eyed boys in front of them, with their mentor behind them. Most of the other teens were gaping, all except Wally. Danny and Dick were just watching amused.

"So let me get this straight. You're Danny Fenton and Dick Grayson." Artemis said and scoffed. "I should've known."

The two boys chuckled. "We told you this would be funny some day." Dick said.

Artemis shook her head.

"I think we should've known. I mean, how else is Batman supposed to afford all his fancy toys?" Zatanna asked.

"We have our toys too! I have my own lab!" Danny said excitedly.

"Why do you have your own lab?" Rocket asked.

"I like to invent stuff. Speaking of which, hey Bats, I finished modifying the machine guns in your car to be able to switch to ecto-powered bullets." Danny said.

Batman nodded, stoic.

"What about all the explosions you make?" Dick asked.

Danny sighed. "I think the Box Ghost comes in and sabotages my work. Cause I always put the cap on and then I add the other components and then it explodes when I _know_ I put the stupid cap on."

Dick grimaced. "I hate the Box Ghost."

Danny scoffed. "Who doesn't?"

"Lunch Lady."

"Don't you _dare_ bring that mess up."

The Team just stared.

"So, anything else we should know?" Kaldur asked. The two boys shrugged.

"No, I think unveiling ourselves pretty much covers it." Dick said. Danny nodded.

"Are you ready to leave? We're late for patrol." Batman asked. Danny let the ring appear around his waist and Dick slipped his mask on.

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." The two grumbled. They jumped up and followed the Dark Knight to the Zeta-portal.

The two boys turned back to the astonished teens before they could leave though. "If you want to know anything, shoot us an email!"

And then they were gone.

* * *

Artemis plopped down on the couch. "Is anything wrong, Artemis?" Paula asked her daughter.

Artemis sighed. "I found out that I'm friends with Dick Grayson and Danny Fenton. Other than that, no, nothing new."

* * *

"HIT THE DECK!"

_BOOM!_

"Again? Seriously? That's the third time something's exploded this month!"

* * *

Danny walked into the room, Batman tense at his side. They both were uneasy and Danny fingered something nervously.

"Hey Danny!" Dick said and smiled at his brother.

Danny forced a smile. "Hey Dick."

Aqualad tilted his head. "What is wrong, Danny?"

The boy in question looked at the thing in his hand. Batman grabbed his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this." He whispered.

Danny looked at him with determination. "Yes, I do. We've been through so much and yet they know nothing of that time."

Batman frowned. "They don't have to know."

Danny wordlessly threw Zatanna the thing he was holding. It was a USB.

"On that are videos I made every day since I've met you. You all know I went missing a year before I came back from the dead. The first video you'll find explains everything. Though it doesn't explain where I was the second, you'll figure it out. I want you to only watch the first video. I go into more depth as I go on. I don't want you to know the full details. That place is reserved for only Bats and Canary. They can take that burden." Danny said and sighed. He gave another strangled sigh before turning around and walking away.

Batman stayed, very unhappy with the decision. "Watch it and get it over with." He mumbled.

Zatanna gave the USB to Dick, who set the whole thing up. Danny appeared on the giant screen, _Monster _ by Imagine Dragons playing in the back. The screen-Danny appeared very uneasy. Before becoming agitated and sighing.

"_Do I have to do this?_" He asked to someone off the screen.

"_Yes._"

The answer was muffled but obviously Batman's. Danny glared to the side and drummed his fingers uneasily.

"_I hate Canary's therapy, so far…_" He mumbled and gave another, long sigh.

"_Where should I begin?_" He asked himself and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

He sat up but his gaze was never on the camera. "_I guess I'll start from the beginning, I guess. I had just come home from yet another ghost fight. Skulker was trying to kill me and hang my pelt on a wall and I, obviously, beat him. He had been getting easier to deal with and still is easy. Then again, I could barely fight anybody when I escaped, so…_

"_You're getting off topic, Danny… Anyways,_" He grew very solemn as he stared out his window. "_I walked through my door and there they were… My family dead on the floor. Who knew my head-strong family would be killed by nothing more than a low-life thug? I always thought it'd be because they were fighting a ghost… I sat in their blood for the whole night, sobbing. I was so pathetic but what else could I do? They were dead, I could do nothing more…_"

No one was surprised by Danny's speech. They had heard how Danny's parents and sister were brutally murdered. It had been all over the news at the time.

Danny sighed to himself. "_In the morning, I got up and ran. It was a stupid idea, really. I wasn't going anywhere specific. I hadn't even known which way I was going. All I had known was that I had to leave, and leave I did. Sam and Tucker were probably devastated. I'm surprised no one found out about my secret since Danny Phantom disappeared the same day…So many dense people in this world today, huh?_"

Danny chuckled hollowly but his gaze never left the window. "_And figures it just goes all downhill from there. One night, I ran from the only people I might actually fear. The G.I.W. The night wasn't horrible itself, I guess. I mean, I did find out about my Totems that night. Even if I might've accidently forgotten about them for the next year, but who could blame me? The G.I.W., they…_"

Danny's lips were pressed in a thin line. He took a shaky breath. "_They did to me what they did to other ghosts. I became a weapon and an experiment. They found out about my Halfa status. I was nothing more than a new species that needed to be studied in their eyes._"

The teen's eyes went wide and Batman clenched his fists angrily.

Danny tilted his head. "_Bruce, Alfred, and Dick told me that we fall to pick ourselves up. I always answered what if you're pushed? What if you didn't fall? What then? When you fall, you have an idea on how to pick yourself up. But when you're pushed, it hurt you. You can't get up by yourself. You don't know how then. You don't know how you're supposed to get past getting cut open like a corpse. Or being injected with Lord knows what. And sometimes almost being drowned and induced with so much fear you never know what to do anymore. What then, I asked. What then? And I didn't even escape! The boat coming back from Europe blew and I almost died again. Sometimes I wish I did._"

Some people gagged and they all looked sick. Batman remained passive.

"_The injections weren't always horrible. Sometimes they helped me heal. And sometimes they were so bad I went through withdrawal. The effects were miscellaneous and unpredictable. But they weren't always bad._

"_And the tests they did were challenging. It was hard to move with so much pain but it's the only reason I'm here. They were increasing my endurance. They wanted me to become a weapon after they found out everything they could. They just put the chip in early because they had nothing else scheduled that day. But nothing compares to the one thing I can never forgive…_"

Danny shook his head, and forced himself to breath.

"_I guess after the boat blew, it was 'easy-going' from there. Surviving the ocean was not nearly as hard as anything else. I remember on the way to Europe someone tied me up and threw me over the side of the boat to be dragged behind it. The rough waves almost drowned me but that's off topic. What I'm trying to say is, surviving was natural to me. And my Totems only made it easier. Though I did have a fractured skull, shattered spine, immobility in legs, and a fever, if I remember everything correctly. But again, it wasn't hard._

"_The vivisection was always the worst. They said I was incapable of feeling pain and therefore, didn't need pain medication or anesthesia. I would scream, and scream, and scream some more. They always told me to stop faking. But the damage was always done. I don't think they know what it's like to have someone hold your organs in their hands, and feel things snap, and find out what it is when you start retching blood._"

Danny shuttered, a tear escaping his eye, and he grabbed his chest painfully in remembrance. He shook his head and his breathing became ragged. "_I can't do this… I can't do this…_" He got up shakily, still clutching his chest painfully and reached out. "_BRUCE!_" The video cut off, leaving everyone in silence.

Batman turned and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Dr. Fate released another golden blast at Klarion. The Lord of Chaos held up a red shield before returning with his own crimson blast, which Dr. Fate promptly destroyed.

"Give it up, Klarion! We have been through this thousands of times!" The Lord of Order yelled.

Klarion scoffed. "So what? You expect me to just stop!"

"No, but you could take a break and maybe come up with a good plan!" Natick yelled, jumping into the fray and releasing a gold wave of power. Klarion was knocked onto his back. He quickly got up and growled. "Teekl, get him!"

The cat ran forward, changing into his big cat form. He growled and charged.

Natick growled back. "Lone, bind!"

In a flash, he had become the black Amarok. The two creatures lunged and began beating the crap out of each other. Klarion and Dr. Fate followed suit. The street was a warzone.

Natick, still as Lone, tackled Teekl to the side and began swiping his claws at the cat's face. Teekl bit down on the Lord of Order's paw and sank his fangs deep into his paw. Natick released a howl before using his free paw to swipe it across Teekl's face.

Natick panted, his paw hovering over the ground and bleeding. Teekl got up, his face dripping blood. The two animals growled at each other savagely.

In a blur, Teekl charged furiously. He bit down on Natick's furred neck and began thrashing his head back and forth. Natick howled in pain as his skin was ripped and torn. Teekl threw Natick away, blood dripping out of his mouth.

Natick rolled on the ground and shifted back to his human appearance. Blood was all over his throat and shoulders, staining his garments, as well as on his injured hand.

Dr. Fate, from the corner of his eye, saw Teekl stalking towards his good friend with murderous intent. He also saw Natick lying on his side, trying to regain his bearings but being unable with so much blood loss.

The Lord of Order saw red.

Dr. Fate released a large blast at the big cat, as he tried lunging for the younger Lord of Order. Dr. Fate released another large blast at Klarion, who rolled back farther down the street. The older Lord of Order landed on the ground and began stalking towards the Lord of Chaos.

Klarion scrambled to his feet, fearfully. He had never seen such a look in Dr. Fate's eyes before.

"You little brat… You're going to pay…" The Lord of Order hissed.

"Uhhh…" Klarion muttered before calling his familiar. The big cat raced past the Lord of Order and into Klarion's arms. The Lord of Chaos created a portal before getting in and retreating. Dr. Fate threw a blast but the portal closed too quickly.

Dr. Fate cursed under his breath, ready to destroy something in anger when his comrade groaned in pain. As the older Lord of Order raced to Natick's side, there was a flash and Natick became Danny, remaining as bloody as before.

"Natick, are you alright?" Dr. Fate asked as he dropped to his knees beside his friend. Danny waved Fate off. "I'm-a fine, Nabu… Isis got's me covered."

The ice-bird, appearing as small as a rabbit, appeared beside Danny. She hopped into the crook of his neck and snuggled down, ignoring how the blood stained her blue figure. A blue aura surrounded her and Danny's skin began knitting back together.

"Isis 'got's' me? Natick, I have never heard such improper grammar come out of your mouth, ever." Dr. Fate commented. Danny hummed with a smile. "If I was coherent, I _might _care…"

Dr. Fate rolled his eyes. "The little…"

* * *

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I GOT SHOT BY THE FBI! ALL I WANTED WAS A POPSICLE! INSTEAD, I ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, Megan, Raquel, Connor, and Zatanna shook their heads as they watched Danny fly around Mount Justice at super-speeds with Robin on his back. The song Danny sung irritated Robin because he thought 'FBI' should be 'GIW', 'popsicle' should be 'ecto gun', and ' the hospital' should be 'area five-one'. You could hear their bickering, even hundreds of feet in the sky.

"Can they go a day without threatening each other?" Connor asked.

"No. No they cannot." Wally answered, crossing his arms.

* * *

Danny, who was sneaking back to his room after stealing the fifth cookie that night, pushed up against his wall when he heard something or someone suspicious. Peaking around the corner, he saw another being, one with a ski mask and black clothes, tiptoeing down the hall. He carefully followed behind the intruder, barely making a sound.

The raven-haired teen, using his telepathy, nudged Bruce's and Dick's minds.

"_Pssst… Wake up… Guys… Wake up… Guys! Come on! I got something to report!_"

Danny mentally growled when they didn't even stir. And these people claimed to be light sleepers…

"_WAKE UP, YOU IDIOTS! WE GOT TROUBLE, FOR THE LOVE OF FUDGE!"_

That woke them up.

The two brains jolted awake and both groaned in their heads.

"_Dude, was it necessary to wake us up?_" Dick questioned.

Danny sent them mental images of the intruder as he quietly ran down the hall after the culprit. "_What do you think, Fool?_"

"_Boys, enough bickering. Danny, you keep trailing. We'll be there in a minute. Then we'll do a coordinated attack, understand?_"

"_Yup._"

"_Good._"

Danny, as he ran past a decorative table, grabbed a vase and began trailing after the intruder again.

The robber, encouraged by not being heard or seen (or so he thought) by anyone, began picking up speed as he ran down the hall. Danny picked up speed as well, ready to use the vase.

As the invader ran by, yet another, hall, he promptly ran into a baseball bat before Dick jumped out from the opposite hall and thwacked the person upside the head with a very heavy, very big, very metal candlestick holder. The poor idiot stumbled around the room before Danny broke the vase by smashing it against his head. The invader stood, head lolling around, before he received a face full of carpet.

Bruce flipped on the switch, holding the baseball bat, and the poor fellow laid in the middle of the hall.

Danny dusted off his hands with a smirk. "Well, that went well."

Dick cackled next to him, flipping the candlestick holder around. "It went well, indeed."

Bruce rolled his eyes at the two. "Alright, let's see who the poor sucker that we beat the crap out of is."

The adult removed the ski mask. Dick's face went immediately turned horrified as Danny turned around and rested his head against the wall, laughing. Bruce covered his face with his hands with a '_ooohhh_-crap' look. Danny turned back around and leaned against the wall, an amused smirk on his face, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Dick, I thought we told Wally to stop sneaking in the mansion in the middle of the night for this exact reason."

* * *

Zatanna made a break for the next barricade. She yelped and fell onto her back as she was shot. As she lay still on the ground, she groaned, looking at the bright, yellow stain on her vest. There was a loud 'YES!' in the distance that sounded a lot like Danny.

"Frikkin sharp shooters… Wait a minute, I thought Batman doesn't use guns!" Zatanna yelled the sky.

Dick landed behind the barricade she had been rushing towards, cackling. "He doesn't. But he takes Danny and I to the local shooting range every other week so if we were ever in a situation where we absolutely needed to use a gun, we knew how to use one and use it well."

Zatanna growled. "Even when that man has limits, he doesn't."

Dick cackled again. "That's how Batsy rolls. And that's why you guys still can't beat Danny and me at paintball."

* * *

"_Alfred_, I don't _wanna_!" Danny whined. The butler rolled his eyes as Dick continued rolling on the floor, laughing his butt off.

"Master Daniel, don't give me that sass-"

Dick's laughing became louder.

"It was not I who set up the lunch date between you and Master Bruce and the Sanchez's. If you want to complain, do so to your mentor." Alfred said, drawing near to the end of his stick as Danny continued to whine pathetically and Dick rolling over his newly-vacuumed carpet.

"But _Alfred_, Bruce told me to shut up and complain to _you_." The raven-haired teen pouted.

The butler released a long, loud, agitated sigh. "I raise the boy and _this_ is how he repays me…" He muttered.

"_ALFRED_…" Danny whined again.

Dick seemed to be calming, his laughter becoming smaller. Though that may be just be him passing out from his lack of breathing in the past five minutes…

"Daniel, stop releasing that god-awful noise from your mouth." Alfred complained.

Dick's laughter increased in volume again.

Danny glared at the butler. "Well thanks. I come to you for help and this is the advice I get?"

Alfred stopped in the middle of his work. "Daniel, that was not asking for help. Not even mildly close."

"I know…" Danny grumbled.

* * *

Connor exited the bay doors, texting Megan. He was heading to school. His girlfriend had gone ahead to help set up for some dance or another. He had just put his phone in his pocket when a _literal_ mud pie was thrown in his face and all over his clothes.

His head snapped to where it was thrown with a murderous look on his face.

Danny and Robin were staring at him, horrified, more mud pies in their hands.

"Dick…"

"Yeah Danny…"

"That's not Wally…"

"I know…"

Connor continued glaring at them. The two younger teens chuckled at him with innocent looks.

"On the bright side, it didn't get on your phone…" Dick commented, chuckling.

"This was my favorite shirt." Connor said, voice showing his anger.

The two boys paled. Danny opened his mouth.

"RUN! FRIKKIN RUN!"

The two raven-haired teens scrambled from their spots and began running in the opposite direction of Connor, screaming, heading straight for an emergency door. The bigger teen ran after murderously.

Danny and Robin dove through the door and quickly slammed it behind them, locking it. Connor started for the bay doors but that shut too. He used his x-ray vision to see Danny and Robin, still screaming, running down the halls towards the Zeta-portals. As they ran by Wally, they shoved the remaining mud pies in his face and continued screaming and running in panic towards the portals.

Connor growled.

Revenge would come.

* * *

He didn't think a theory could go so badly.

Batman shook his head as he stared into the open doorway, the door halfway on its hinges.

The teens, normally, would have been fine in each other's presence for long periods of time, if Danny and Dick weren't being the latter of the two.

It happened to be "Random Friday" though and it had been ticking the other teens off rather quickly. The two raven-haired teens had been saying random things out of nowhere, interrupting conversations in the process, as well as starting various flash mobs.

They had been saying things such as these: "Happy birthday!", "I like potatoes", "I'm sexy and I know it", "They should invent a clear toaster so you can see how toasted your toast is while it's toasting", "I had a dream…and then I woke up", "Monkeys eat clouds", "Purple pickles", "Don't do it. It. Don't do it.", "PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!", "You want a plant?", (while touching someone) "I'm… Not… Touching you… I'm… Not… WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! EVACUATE THE BUILDING!", "Eggplants do not look like eggs", "Tree", and "If you cut one corner, you get two more".

That last one was the only profound thing they've said _all day_.

"Random Friday" was the exact reason Batman made the teens have a sleepover at Mount Justice. Of course, he hadn't expected things to go so badly…

To put in simply, the Team was sleeping in a dog-pile. Dick and Danny were on the bottom, both were gagged and bound on their wrists and ankles, the latter of the two with ghost-proof restraints. The two were laying side-by-side while Connor laid across them vertically. Wally laid on top of Connor, face in his hair. Artemis was on top of her boyfriend, laying horizontally across him on her back so she hung off him like saddle. Kaldur was on top of her and his head was in-between the 'V' of couple's bodies. Megan was on top of him, followed by Zatanna and Raquel.

It was one of the most pathetic things ever.

To make matters worse, the room they had been staying in was completely and utterly destroyed, as a fight had gone to down to get the two boys to shut up.

Batman just sighed, rubbed his face, and left.

The two boy's eyes snapped open and, if they could, they would've smirked.

**_A few minutes later…_**

_ CRASH! BANG! ZROOM! CRASH! SCREECH! BOOM! SNAP! BONG!_

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"IT'S RAININ' MEN! HALLELUJA! IT'S RAININ' MEN! AMEN!"

"SHUT UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!"

"GHOSTBUSTERS! IF THERE'S SOMETHING STRANGE IN YOUR NIEIGHBORHOOD, WHO YOU GONNA CALL?! GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"STOP SINGING, YOU-"

"I CHOP DOWN TREES, I WEAR HIGH HEELS, SUSPENDERS, AND A BRA! I WISH I'D BEEN A GIRLIE! JUST LIKE ME DEAR PA-PA!"

"Excuse ME?!"

"I AM THE BADDEST OF THEM ALL! IF YOU AIN'T BOUT MONEY, THEN I DON'T MESS WITH YA'LL! YA'LL THINK I DON'T GET GIRLS, CAUSE I AIN'T VERY TALL! IF SHE SEES MY STACKS, I BET YOU THAT SHE CALLS!"

"Ok, I am officially lost!"

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?! IT IS WHERE WE ARE! IT'S ENOUGH FOR THIS WIDE-EYED WANDERER THAT WE GOT THIS FAR!"

"WHAT?!"

…

"Bats, I think we should check on the kids…"

"Not on your life, Canary. It's a frikkin warzone in there."

…

"I'M GONNA LIVE MY LIFE SLOW AT A COMFORTABLE PACE! THEY CALL ME GRANDAD CAUSE IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER MY FACE! MY BEHAVIOR'S CONTROLLED! NO NEED TO MAKE THE MOST OF TONIGHT CAUSE WE'RE GONNA DIE OLD!"

"YOU'RE STILL IN YOUR TEENS!"

"ONCE I CALLED YOU BROTHER! ONCE I THOUGHT THE CHANCE TO MAKE YOU LAUGH WAS ALL I EVER WANTED!"

"They're too confusing… GET THEM!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_CRASH! BANG! SHATTER!_

_ "CAN'T TOUCH THIS! DA-NA-NA-NA! NA-NA! NA-NA! CAN'T TOUCH THIS! DA-NA-NA-NA! NA-NA! NA-NA!"_

_ "WANNA BET?!"_

_ "I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY CAR! TOO SEXY FOR MY CAR! TOO SEXY BY FAR!"_

_…_

"I honestly think we should call in the army for this mess."

…

"JOY TO THE WORLD THAT BARNEY'S DEAD! WE BARBEQUED HIS HEAD! DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE BODY! WE FLUSHED IT DOWN THE POTTY! AND AROUND AND AROUND IT GOES! THE TOILET FLOWS! AND AROUND AND AROUND IT GOES-ES-ES!"

"I'm going to be very unlike myself real quick: AMEN TO THEAT BROTHERS!"

"THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HA HA! THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HO HO, HE HE, HA HA! TO THE FUNNY FARM WHERE LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME AND I'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE THOSE MEN IN THOSE CLEAN WHITE COARTS AND THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HA HA!"

"Again, AMEN TO THAT!"

"HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF MILES IN-BETWEEN US WILL DO YOU NO GOOD! BABY, BECAUSE THERE'S NO LEAVING ME! I'LL BE THERE!"

"AND NOW THEY'RE CREEPY STALKERS!"

"COME UNDONE! SURRENDER IS STRONGER! I DON'T NEED TO BE THE HERO TONIGHT! WE ALL WANT LOVE! WE ALL WANT HONOR! BUT NOBODY WANTS TO PAY THE ASKING PRICE!"

"DON'T GET SENTIMENTAL ON US!"

"OH MY SWEET LITTLE DARLING DEAR! WHEN THESE WORDS REACH YOUR EARS, I'LL BE LONG GONE FROM HERE! ALL ALONE IN A RAILYARD, THE SHRILL WHISTLE BLOWS! OH WHERE I'M-A GOIN, REALLY GOD ONLY KNOWS!"

"What?"

"I'VE GOT EYES IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD AND I CAN SEE WHERE YOU'RE GOING WITH THIS (GOING WITH THIS)! I'M NOT SURPRISED! YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL AND MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT! IF I WAS WISER, I WOULD NOT HAVE LET MYSELF COME HERE TONIGHT!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"DON'T YOU HEAR ME CRYING?! CRYING! COME TAKE ME AWAY! I HALLOW THY NAME!"

"Ok, I am officially lost. They passed Happy Meadows and entered Depression Sea."

"WHEN I SEE THAT RED LIGHT, ALL I KNOW IS GO!"

"I TAKE THAT BACK!"

"THE NOOSE IS FALLING! AND ALL MY FRIENDS ARE CRAWLING! THE NOOSE IS FALLING! AND ENEMIES ARE RISING!"

Face-palm.

* * *

"Why do you want to see this?!" Danny yelled up to his friends, fists on his hips as he stood across from Canary in the middle of a canyon. The Team, Batman, and quite a few other Leaguers were standing around, waiting for the action.

"Dude, your Ghostly Wail vs. Canary's Canary Cry! Who wouldn't want to see that?!" Wally yelled down.

"But my Ghostly Wail _drains_ me!" Danny whined.

Canary rolled her eyes. "Danny, they're never going to let you get out of this. The faster we do it, the faster you can pass out on the couch."

Danny grumbled. "_Fine_..."

The two took stances, both faces determined. The Team and Leaguers above got ready for the action, rubbing their hands in anticipation. Except for Batman, who remained stoic as ever. (killjoy)

"Fire!" Robin yelled.

Canary immediately started her Canary Cry but Danny had a late reaction as he had to draw in a breath. The Canary Cry had just almost hit Danny when his Wail started and clashed with hers. Being so close, the shock wave that came from the impact knocked Danny back some.

The heroes watching above covered their ears, grimacing. They hadn't realized how loud this would be.

Even with a late start, the green sound waves of the Ghostly Wail began overpowering the Canary Cry. The blonde haired woman was pushed back, her boots digging into the dirt to keep herself upright. Danny used more power and the green sound waves overpowered the Canary Cry and threw Black Canary into the far, canyon wall before she crumbled to the ground.

Danny also collapsed to the ground, panting dry breaths, his arms around his middle. He looked up with his dreary eyes to his mentor, as the Dark Knight kneeled down next to him and placed his hand on his back. Robin was behind Batman, a giant grin on his face.

"How's Canary?" Batman called to the others beside the unconscious woman.

"She's fine! The blow to her head knocked her out. Once she wakes up, she'll be fine." Superman informed. Batman nodded in understanding.

Danny tapped his mentor's arm. The Dark Knight looked back towards his second protégé.

"That was fun and all but could you catch me?" Danny asked, right before he passed out and fell into his mentor's waiting arms. Batman patted his head.

* * *

**Some of those ideas came from Heather. Thanks Heather! And the last scene was for anyone who really wanted to see the Ghostly Wail vs. Canary Cry. XD**

**Kadzait: This chapter was a mess.**

**I WAS BORED, ALRIGHT NANCY?!**

**Kadzait: NANCY?!**

**Hey, if anyone can tell me every song I used in the scene with Random Friday, you will get a virtual cookie. :D**

**Reviews:**

**Skymuse: Hahaha! That he does!**

**Etrigan the Demon: AWWWW, thanks dude! Glad you lovin this!**

**Bibbledoo: I would love to go to the GIW base and kill all the agents with you. *grabs bazooka* Let's do this.**

**KuriMaster13: Actually, we never find out who kidnaps them. Oops?**

**Azorawing: That's fine, Chickadee! And I'm glad you loved all the updates! XD Makes me happy! And yes, Vlad is a failure in life. To see more of his failure-ism, go check out my other story _52 Ways to Annoy Vlad Plasmius_. XD**

**Supaherlena02: Alright then... I'm gonna hope that's a good thing. :D**

**IWasNeverReal: I know, right? I think you might like this chapter a ton. XD**

**Anonymous: Yeah, I know. Seriously, right? XD**

**Sina Xiel: Hahaha! SUCKER PUNCH VLAD TIME! :DDDDDD**

**Lee: Thanks! :D**

**ShadowNox: Whenever you get to this chapter, glad you started reading this and I have no idea why they decided to speak German in ch. 17. I was not the one to come up with the spell. :D**

**Guest(1): XD You're welcome!**

**Breyannia: Hahaha! I actually haven't listened to those songs in forever! Whoops! And Vlad totally deserves everything you just said. :DDD**


	27. A Better World

Ch.26: A Better World

_The idea was given to me by a guest reviewer who named themselves Sakurastar. Thank you!_

The Team landed painfully on the ground.

"Ok. That hurt. Can't we land on something soft for once?" Rocket asked her teammates.

"That's too easy. Life says we must be in pain when switching dimensions for the... What dimension is this again?" Zatanna grumbled.

"I think it's number six." Superboy muttered. They were all feeling the burn.

Danny, who was still smoking from their last dimension, groaned pathetically. Robin laughed at him. "Look who's toasty!"

Danny groaned again. "Why does everyone use electricity? Why can't they use something more humane? Like a sledgehammer? A sledgehammer sounds very nice right now."

Robin cackled evilly at his brother, who rolled his eyes in response.

The Team, finally deciding they couldn't be lazy any longer, got up and stretched.

Wally was stretching his hands behind his back when something cracked. "That was painful." He wheezed.

Danny grinned at the speedsters misery.

Aqualad sighed. "I know we are all tired but we have to find out where we are and a safe shelter before we continue. Robin, do you still have the Hopper?"

The Boy Wonder held up the small device. "As usual."

"Where do you keep that?" Megan asked curiously.

Robin pointed at his brother. "In his N-space pocket."

Wally's eyes bulged out of his head. "Danny has an N-space pocket?"

Danny grinned evilly. "All ghosts, and halfa's, have an N-space something. I got a pocket." Danny did a small dance.

Artemis slapped the white-haired teen's head, who uttered an 'ow!'.

"Knock it off! We have bigger fish to fry!" The blonde whisper-yelled.

Danny grumbled as Robin cackled, yet again.

Aqualad looked at Megan and asked her silently to hook them up telepathically. The Martian nodded, letting her eyes glow white.

"_Everyone online?_"

"_Yeppers._" (Robin)

"_I like banana's_." (Wally)

"_Yeah_." (Superboy)

"_Yes_." (Aqualad)

"_Pickles_." (Rocket)

"_I'm gonna need a vacation from you all when we get home_." (Artemis)

"_Whaz up_?" (Zatanna)

"_Danny, are you online?_"

"_Sadly. I have to agree with Arty on this one though. I really don't want to hear your voices in my head anytime soon after this._"

Robin's cackle echoed throughout their skulls. They all rolled their eyes at that.

"_Let's go find out where we are._" Aqualad said and began leading them through the various halls. They eventually found a control center. There were a lot of security cameras around and they gaped, because some of their mentors were restrained in starfish positions in separate cells.

Danny stiffened once he saw the way the Leaguers were locked up.

(_He strained against the cuffs locking him in place. They burned his skin and he was screaming and he couldn't-_)

Robin searched Danny's face for something, an emotion out of place.

_What's wrong?_

Danny looked away, hiding.

_I'd rather not talk about it._

"Who are you?!"

All the teens instantly turned to the door at lightning speeds. There was _another_ Batman. The only difference was his emblem and dark grey cape.

"WHAT?!" All the teens shouted, looking from the monitor with their Batman on it to the dark grey caped Batman.

"Who are you?" The grey-caped Batman questioned again. The teens all looked at each other at the corners of their eyes.

"_M'gann, please knock him out._" Superboy asked.

"_Gladly. This is too creepy for me._" The Martian said.

The teens waited for the grey-caped Batman to crumble to the ground but he didn't.

"_Annnndddddd he has mind shields_." Megan stated glumly.

"_We got this._" Robin and Danny said at the same time and stepped forward with evil smirks.

"_Oh Lord, I feel so bad for whoever that is._" Artemis said sympathetically.

Danny and Robin opened their mouths.

"AY, YOU-A PASS THE LASAGNA! A-DON'T YOU GET ANY ON YA, YOU SLOPPY PIG! HAVE-A MORE RAVIOLI! YOU-A GET ROLY POLY, A-NICE-AND-A-BIG! LIKE YOU COUSIN LUIGI! LUIGI, LUIGI, CAPISCE PAISAN! CAPISCE PAISAN, CAPISCE PAISAN! LA-LASAGNA! LA-LASAGNA! LA-LASAGNA! LA-LASAGNA! HEY HEY!"

The boys started laughing but saw that grey-caped Batman was not amused. The two looked at each other from the corners of their eyes and nodded.

They charged.

They caught grey-caped Batman by surprise by hooking their arms in his and slamming his against the wall in the hall. Then they promptly split up, screaming.

"RUN, ROBIN, RRRUUUNNN!"

"THAT WAS A STUPID IDEA! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"I KNOW!"

Batman raced after Robin with a furious look on his face.

The Team just stood there in shock before Kid Flash started clapping sarcastically.

"Wow... Just... Wow..." The speedster mumbled.

"Alright, now that that's over, let us go see if those people are our mentors." Aqualad said before they ran off in the direction Batman chased Robin.

They didn't find Robin or Batman but they did find Danny laughing beside a giant elevator, mumbling 'that was too good'.

"Danny? We thought you went the other way!" Rocket said as she and the Team came to a stop by the younger boy.

Danny wiped a tear from his eye as he finished laughing. "I did but Robin and I knew he would go after the person that was heading for the restrained Leaguers. He followed Robin. I phased through a couple walls while Robin continues to lead Batman away from this spot. Last I heard he was singing _I'll Sue Ya, _really loudly, really obnoxiously."

"Why do you always bust out the Weird Al Yankovic songs?" Kid Flash questioned.

"_BECAUSE WE CAN_." Danny said forcefully before pressing the down arrow on the elevator. "Now are we gonna save our mentors or what?"

They allowed themselves on the elevator, Danny commenting on the lack of music. Superboy smacked him. Danny unleashed the ultimate tantrum that abruptly ended once the elevator doors opened.

The teens rushed out and rushed to their mentors cells.

"Bats?" Danny asked hopefully.

The Dark Knight raised an eyebrow at the teen's eagerness. "Do I know you?"

Danny groaned. "Still the wrong dimension." He called.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out." Zatanna said with a scowl.

Danny rolled his eyes before turning back to the Caped Crusader. "Do you use the numbers 91939?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?"

Danny waved him off and punched in the numbers. "My Team and I will explain later. We have bigger fish to fry."

The other teens punched in the code and the doors opened up. The apprentices started undoing the cuffs but Danny stood in place, finally realizing how close he was to the cell and restraints.

(_Pull. Strain. Burn. Melting flesh. Sweat. Scream. Pull. Strain. Burn.)_

Aqualad laid a hand on Danny's shoulder worriedly. The white-haired teen snapped his head up at his leader, startled.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Aqualad asked.

Danny caught a glimpse of the other teens standing beside Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Superman. All were giving his (shaking) form worried looks.

The halfa shook his head, trying to shake the memories away too. "I'm fine. Just hoping Rob's ok is all."

Aqualad hesitantly nodded. Danny walked into the cell and towards Batman's prone form.

(_Melting flesh. Sweat. Scream. Pull. Strain. Burn._)

Danny grabbed Batman's arm and phased him out quickly, surprising the older male. The white-haired teen quickly walked back out though, followed by the Dark Knight.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to kick some serious butt." Superman said angrily.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to wait on that. They have Hawkgirl in a hospital somewhere." Flash said, zooming in front of him.

"You need to find out which one she's in and get her before they hear about this." Batman ordered.

"This is your city. You know the hospitals better than we do." Superman pointed out.

"I've got a portal to find." Batman said.

"I will go with you." Martian Manhunter said back.

"Sorry, I have to do this alone." The Dark Knight said, before taking off.

The Team looked at Danny, who rubbed his neck nervously. "Right... My mentor, I'll follow..."

Danny flew off after his adopted father from another dimension, shouting 'Wait up!'

"Does your buddy have a death wish?" Flash asked the other teens.

Kid Flash started laughing. "Death wish... Oh... Oh the irony...!" He said through his mirth. The rest of the Team rolled their eyes.

"Trust us. If anyone can handle Batman, it's Danny." Aqualad said.

"How do you know?" Superman asked.

The Team shared a knowing look. It was rather comical really.

"Let's just say he's had practice." Artemis said ominously.

* * *

"Hey Bats! Wait up!" Danny shouted.

Batman spun on his heel and faced the teen angrily. "Go. Back. _Now_."

Danny landed and placed his fists on his hips. "Chill, will ya? If this is about compromising the location of the Bat-Cave, it doesn't matter. I already know it. Heck, I practically live there!"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Explain. _Now_."

Danny crossed his arms. "You're not the only one in the wrong dimension. My friends and I are from another one too. One where members of the Justice League have protégés. We happen to be the protégés. You made us a Team for recon missions. Which is really funny because almost all of our missions don't end up being recon." Danny explained.

"Which members?" Batman asked.

Danny straightened with a smirk. "Our names are Danny Phantom, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Rocket, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Zatanna. Take a guess."

Batman sighed irritably. "Flash, Superman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and the late Zatara. I don't know for you, Rocket, or Artemis, and I don't know this Robin person."

Danny mouthed 'wow' sarcastically. Batman didn't guess he and Robin were his protégés. That deserved sarcastic clapping.

"Rocket's mentor is Icon. Artemis's is Green Arrow's. And Robin and I are yours. Speaking of which, I'm going to go get the little brat. Hold on a sec, please." Danny said, waving as he sunk into the ground, grinning at Batman's startled face.

The Ghost Boy found Robin still running from grey-caped Batman, singing _Why Does This Always Happen to Me?_ as he did. Danny laughed silently before grabbing the Boy Wonder's foot and phasing him into the ground. Robin let out a startled yelp before he saw the ground passing through him.

"Took you long enough!"

"Oh chill, it wasn't that long!"

Danny phased back up from the ground where Batman had been originally.

"That man... So hard to please..." Danny mumbled before taking flight again and flying towards the Bat-Cave with Robin's hand in his own.

* * *

"Hospitals... Hospitals..." Flash muttered as he typed 'hospitals in Gotham City' in the search bar. The search engine came up with two possibilities.

"Bats would never send Hawkgirl to those places." Superboy muttered, looking at the two possibilities.

"There's no security in that one." Megan said, pointing at the first.

"Yeah, and this one doesn't have the right equipment." Artemis said, pointing at the second.

"How would you know about Batman's preference in choice?" Superman asked the teens curiously.

The Team looked at each other again.

"You'd be surprised." Rocket said and turned back to the computers and squinted. "Well, he seems to think you guys are bad." She pointed out.

"After what Rob and Danny did to him, he's gonna hate us." Kid Flash said, remembering the humorous boys that were Danny and Robin.

"So, where would he send an injured bad guy?" Zatanna asked.

The Justice League looked among themselves.

"We know a place." Wonder Woman said.

"But who is this 'Rob' and what did he and Danny do?" Flash asked curiously.

Kid Flash started humming at the memory while the others smirked humorously.

"Rob is another member of out team. To distract and tick off the grey Batman, he and Danny sung a verse from _Lasagna_, pushed him into a wall, and ran off, gray Bats following Robin as they did. The dude was _so_ ticked." Kid Flash laughed.

* * *

The Justice League and the Team landed outside Arkham Asylum.

"Yep. This sounds like somewhere Batman would send an injured bad guy." Superboy said.

"I think that he's already done that. A few dozen times." Aqualad said. The Team nodded in agreement, remembering all the times Danny and Robin excitedly told them how Batman beat the living crap out of his baddies and then sent them to Arkham, giving full detail.

Flash rolled his eyes before walking forward. Superman held him back though.

"Wait here. You're dead, remember?" The Man of Steel said.

The Team looked over at the Justice League in shock.

"Frikkin plot twist!" Kid Flash sang.

Artemis Gibb-slapped him (NCIS reference). "Will you stop with your sarcastic comments?!"

"Come on, you love them. And you love me." Kid Flash said seductively.

Artemis glared. "Don't push it, Boy."

Kid Flash shrunk back.

The Justice League turned away from the exchange with weird expressions before shaking it off. They've seen weirder.

"Ignoring the couple's argument-"

"HEY!"

"-Your costumes will tip them off." Flash said defensively to his friend.

Aqualad stepped forward. "He has a point. It seems in this dimension, you have changed your costumes."

"We'll just say it's a fashion choice." Wonder Woman shrugged.

The Leaguers, minus Flash, got ready to take off, as did the Team.

"Where do you think you're going?" Superman asked them.

"Uh... With you guys. Where else?" Megan asked.

"Stay here." Green Lantern said.

"No." The Team said, all at one time.

"We can't explain your presence." Wonder Woman said.

"You can just say it's an apprentice choice." Zatanna said with an evil smirk on her face. Flash laughed behind the teens.

The other Leaguers were not happy but they allowed the Team to come, excluding Kid Flash, as they could not explain why there was a mini-Flash.

The two speedsters leaned against the stone wall leading to Arkham. Flash picked one of the flowers behind him.

"Uh... Flash?"

"Yeah Kid?"

"There's a sign. It says don't pick the flowers."

"OH _CRAP_!"

* * *

Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern walked up to the front desk. Superboy was sticking close to Superman, as was Rocket and Aqualad to Green Lantern, Zatanna and Artemis to Wonder Woman, and Megan to Martian Manhunter.

"We need to speak to one of the inmates." Superman said to the figure behind the desk.

"Why certainly Superman."

They were all stunned to see Joker turn around, calm and at peace.

"Right this way." The green-haired man directed and lead them to large, double doors. He opened it and lead the rather large group inside.

Behind the double doors, the inmates all wore the same plain, white suits that the Joker was wearing. They were also quiet and peaceful.

Two-Face was sweeping the floor. Another baddie was staring out the window in deep thought. Other patients were looking at the Leaguers, a little startled at their presence and the presence of the teens.

Joker walked right up to a metal door and punched in a code. Before he opened the door though, he turned back to the ground.

"Oh, one little thing though," He started. "Today's password?"

Superman glanced at Martian Manhunter, who used his telepathy to invade the Joker's mind. He relayed it to Superman, who smiled at the Joker. "Applesauce."

Joker smiled at them. "Right..."

He pointed at the Amazon. "But Wonder Woman was supposed to say it!" He exclaimed and pushed the alarm. He ran off, leaving the heroes annoyed.

"Weasel..." Green Lantern mumbled.

The door which the Joker had put the code in for opened up and Superman, wearing a dark blue and white version of his outfit, walked out.

"You must be stopped." The dark blue Superman said, monotonously.

"A robot." Aqualad clarified.

"Well... We're screwed." Rocket commented, as nine more androids walked out after the first.

* * *

Batman landed. He got up and walked towards the portal, which had, as predicted, been in the Bat-Cave.

"Thanks for waiting." Danny said sarcastically as he landed and set Robin down.

The Dark Knight looked back at his protégés-from-another-dimension. "You told me you knew where the Cave was located. I just wanted to see if you told the truth or not."

"What would we get out of lying?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Batman said. The two boys shrugged before walking up behind their mentor-from-another-dimension, who had begun working on the portal.

"So, you two happen to be my apprentices in another dimension? How'd that happen?" The Caped Crusader asked.

"You adopted me when I was nine as Bruce Wayne. My parents were acrobats and their show was sabotaged. Their trapeze bars snapped and they fell and died. I eventually found out about your night-job and you let me help you bring the murderer to justice but after I remained as your partner, even though it was supposed to be a one-time thing." Robin explained.

"My back story is extremely long. So, all I'm going to say is that you found me while I was on the brink of death, as Batman, and brought me back to the Cave before I could die. After doing your research thing, you found out my family was dead, who turned out to be not dead at all but we didn't find that out till much later, and adopted me. You let me become your second apprentice because, hey, I really needed one that wasn't a frootloop." Danny also explained.

"Excuse me?" Batman asked, pausing his work to look at Danny weirdly.

"We'll explain later." Robin and Danny said at the same time.

Without warning, Danny turned around so fast he probably had whiplash and threw up a green shield. A bat-a-rang bounced off. The black-caped Batman turned around, startled at the sound of metal.

Grey-caped Batman (who will now be referenced as Grey Cape) jumped down from one of the rafters in the Cave and tackled Robin, who was then tackled by Danny in a protective-angered way.

Robin got up as Danny used Grey Cape as a launching pad back to his adopted brother.

"You ok, dude?"

"As much as one can be after being tackled by Batman."

"Very true."

The two jumped to the sides as Grey Cape charged at them (He was still embarrassed from their first encounter). They both grabbed the ends of his cape and flung him into a wall. The two boys cackled, sounding much like the other. They both jumped up onto different rock pillars, crouching down on them.

"Na na na na boo boo! You can't get us!" The two sang and cackled again.

Grey Cape got up again and charged for the other Batman (who will be referenced as Black Cape), who was still working on the portal faster, knowing (just _knowing_) the boys would cover his back.

The two boys made battle cries before Robin got out his grapple gun and Danny made a vine out of ectoplasm. They both jumped off their pillars, swinging from their lines. The two crashed into Grey Cape at the same time.

The two boys let out loud 'OW's' and Grey Cape crumbled to the ground. Robin and Danny leaned on each other.

"That hurt. Let's never do it again." They said to each other at the same time (they had long since fought the power of speaking at the same time).

The Ghost Boy and Boy Wonder backed away as Grey Cape got up and growled. They looked at each other, already knowing what the other would say.

"This is going to take some time..."

* * *

The Superman androids attacked the Leaguers and the Team.

One tried to punch Martian Manhunter's head off but the Martian phased through him. Another tried to do the same to Green Lantern but he held up a shield.

Superman faced the androids head on. The android was smarter though and punched the real Superman's head.

"Violent behavior will not be tolerated." Superman Android said in his trademark monotone. He grabbed the original Superman's head and started bashing it into a pillar. Over and over again...

Superboy jumped up from behind and smashed his fist through the android's head.

"You really should worry more about the one with the violent tendencies." Superboy suggested to the downed android.

Superman got up and quickly moved Superboy out of the way of the oncoming fist from another android. Superman did the same as his clone and sent a fist through the metal head.

Superman smiled down at the clone, who smiled (_genuinely_ smiled) at his donor.

* * *

Flash and Kid Flash were trying desperately to put the rose back in the bed (why they didn't just throw it away, we will never know) before anyone saw it.

"You're not supposed to pick the flowers."

The two whipped their heads to the side and saw Poison Ivy with a pair of clippers. Really big clippers.

The two looked at the flower and Flash strode forward, handing it to the girl.

"So sorry..." The red-clad super said.

"He just couldn't resist!" Kid Flash said behind him, chuckling nervously.

Poison Ivy took the flower from Flash and held it in her hands. "It's alright."

The two speedsters looked at each other. "It is?" They asked wondrously.

"With me, yes. This kind of thing just doesn't bother me anymore. In fact... Nothing really bothers me anymore. But you might want to watch out for Superman." The green-skinned woman advised.

At that same moment, something busted through the roof of Arkham and landed between Kid Flash, Flash, and Poison Icy.

It was a robotic Superman's head.

"Will you excuse us?" Flash asked.

"Ok." Poison Icy answered but the two speedsters were already gone. The gardener began humming and fixing the rose bushes.

* * *

"We are so mean." Danny and Robin said as they watched Grey Cape hang upside down. His ankles were tied together with ectoplasm and he was hanging from the roof, forcibly.

"You two are a bunch of brats."

"We know." They heaved through laughs. It was rather funny because Grey Cape's arms were crossed nonchalantly. He went as far as tapping his fingers against his elbow.

"Who elected you to power anyways?" Danny questioned, standing behind Robin so he could use him as a leaning post. It went both ways because Robin was simultaneously leaning back against Danny.

"No one elected us. We took over so no one would have to feel any pain. No one would have to lose their parents again." Grey Cape said harshly.

Robin and Danny heard Black Cape pause behind them and both narrowed their eyes at the hanging idiot.

"Hey, guess what? Sometimes pain is the only thing telling your brain you're still alive." Robin hissed.

"You can't stop everyone from feeling grief. People have mental illnesses! You'd be surprised how many people cut themselves, burn themselves. A lot of people underestimate how much pain you have to be in to drag a blade across your wrist or hold a lighter to your skin." Danny seethed.

"How would you know?" Grey Cape growled.

Danny threw his hands out. "I've done it before! I still have the scars to prove it, fool!"

Robin shuddered when he remembered the First Month. That was a horrible time for the Bat-Family.

Grey Cape shut his trap but remained simmering.

Danny and Robin both smirked and 'hmphed' before walking over to Batman's side.

"You done yet?" Danny asked.

"No."

"Can't you, like, I don't know, hurry up!" Robin pressured.

"Unless I _want to fail_, then no."

Danny and Robin both frowned in annoyance. They instantly perked when they heard the alarm go off on the Bat-computer and rushed to it. They both cracked up.

"Hey Bats, our team and your buddies are kinda destroying Arkham." The two sang. Batman whipped his head over to them and sighed. He turned around, leaving his work, and headed for the Bat-mobile.

"Let's go stop them..."

Danny and Robin cackled after him.

* * *

The Justice League and the Team were still fighting off the Superman androids. Most of the guys were separated and fighting their own androids but Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, and Megan had ganged up with each other, saying something along the lines of 'Girl Power'.

Green Lantern had taken off the down the hall to find Hawkgirl, with Aqualad searching by his side.

Flash and Kid Flash had both joined the fight and it seemed to be a contest between Girl Power and Flash Power. So far, girls were winning.

Kid Flash dodged every hit the robot sent at him. He had a smirk on his face and was eating a granola bar. He waved at the android before dodging another fist and ran behind the robot. Superman Android turned around in time for Flash's fist to meet his face.

* * *

Robin and Danny were staring out the windows in total and utter dismay.

"Where's the litter?"

"And the thugs?"

"And the petty pickpockets?"

"And the inappropriate graffiti?"

"And the kids that sold weed on Fourth Street?"

"And the parking lot bar fights at ten in the morning?"

"And everything that made Gotham beautiful?"

Batman rolled his eyes from the front. "Are you two hearing yourselves?"

The two glared at him from their gawking out the windows. "Of course we can! And if you haven't noticed, we're devastated!"

Batman sighed and looked to the ceiling of the car. "Of course I get stuck with the two most random teens in America."

"Actually, I was born in Romania."

"So the two most random teens in the world."

"We've told you this: we're from another dimension."

"_The two most random teens known to every dimension_. _Are you happy?_"

"Very much so." The two boys answered with smirks because irritating their mentor (even if he was from another dimension) was one of their favorite pass times.

Batman stopped at a stoplight, as the light was red. The two boys were looking out the window Danny was originally at with giant smiles. "Ooo, a fight's about to go down!"

A customer at a restaurant was complaining about the check, the food, and the service to the manager, who was trying to calm him down.

Danny and Robin rubbed their hands together in anticipation.

A police van showed up and took the customer away, who tried his best to get out of custody. The van drove away only a few seconds later.

Danny's and Robin's mouths dropped open before they fell back in their seats. "Well that was a bummer..."

* * *

Green Lantern busted down, yet another, door and saw Hawkgirl lying on the bed in restraints. She was unconscious and she had a breathing mask over her nose. Suction cups were hooked to her chest and the monitors beeped in a steady rhythm.

The dark-skinned man stroked the unconscious woman's cheek. Aqualad walked in, ready to tell his comrade that he had not found Hawkgirl, when he saw the woman-in-question. The Atlantian walked forward and undid the restraints. Green Lantern picked Hawkgirl up with a hard face, mirrored by Aqualad.

The two met up with the others and the two teams ran for the exit. Once they had busted through the doors, they were met with an army of soldiers.

"Awesome..." Rocket mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't make any sudden moves or we'll vaporize the entire lot of you." The head army guy said.

The Team and Leaguers got into defense positions.

"Hold it, you fools!"

Everyone was surprised when Danny walked right up to the dark-skinned man in charge and got in his face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"And you would be?" The lieutenant questioned right back.

Danny glared at the military man. "I'm Batman's new protégé, Danny Phantom. Got a problem with that? These are his prisoners and the other Justice Lord's protégés. They're rookies and were easily tricked into believing any lies these traitors told. I vouch for them."

The lieutenant narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"We were tricked?" Megan asked, hand over her mouth as she floated away from Martian Manhunter. Danny nodded. The other teens backed away with glares.

The dark-skinned military man held up his hand to his troops. "Hold your fire. The teens are the real deal."

Danny hmphed and turned to the group. "Robin," The teen shot a glare at the glaring military man, who had become suspicious of the name 'Robin'. "Batman's other protégé, is waiting for us out back. Let's go."

Danny took the lead and began walking through the thoroughly damaged building. He smirked once the guards were out of sight.

"Idiots..." He said to the others as they saw Robin waiting for them with Batman by the door. The younger of the two was smirking.

* * *

Danny and Robin were smirking in front of Grey Cape in the Bat-Cave. The others were getting ready to go through the portal that led back to Black Cape and the other's dimension.

Grey Cape was glaring at them. With a Bat-Glare.

"You so scary when you hanging upside-down." Robin teased. Grey Cape growled.

Aqualad rubbed his face. "Danny, Robin, let's _go_."

The two boys whined and trudged to the portal. They went through, followed by an exaggerated Aqualad.

Black Cape met Grey Cape's eyes, who held nothing but contempt for him and his team. Black Cape walked through the portal, and it shut down behind him.

"They're just as strong as us, and just as smart. But they're willing to kill." Batman said as he left the portal behind and exited the alley with the others.

"What are you saying?" Superman questioned. "That we have to be willing to kill too? I won't cross that line."

"How else can we stop them?" Batman asked. Only Danny and Robin saw that he did not mean to kill anyone.

"You're the smart one. You figure it out." Superman said harshly (says the person with heightened knowledge...).

"We can't. Not unless we cross some kind of line." Batman said defensively.

Danny and Robin decided to gasp dramatically at that point.

"We're line-crossers now!" Danny said, feigning devastation.

Robin sighed in dismay and comically fell back into his brother's waiting arms.

The Team and the Justice League sighed in annoyance as the boys cackled again.

"But," Aqualad started, waving the two boy's off. "You also have us. My team can be wild cards."

The Leaguers shared a look.

* * *

Justice Lord Martian Manhunter received an alert. Lex Luthor had escaped.

He phased through the floor and met up with Justice Lord Superman and Justice Lord Hawkgirl.

"It's Luthor." Martian Manhunter said.

"Escaped again?" Superman asked in a bored tone.

"Yes. He has taken a hostage and-"

"Don't do it." Hawkgirl interrupted.

"Why not? It worked pretty well back home." Superman questioned.

Hawkgirl straightened. "But _here_ they're not ready for it."

Superman narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that." He said and began walking away.

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern cut him off in his path.

"Maybe we should all go." Green Lantern commented.

Superman smiled at his comrades. "Alright. I'm patient."

* * *

Lex Luthor, with a gun ready at his disposal, looked anxiously at the door. He turned around when the room rumbled. Dust was kicked up and when it cleared, Justice Lord Superman was floating in a gaping hole. Luthor dropped his gun when Justice Lords Wonder Woman and Green Lantern appeared behind him, as well as Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl.

They all entered and Superman grabbed Luthor's jacket. "Where's the hostage?"

"There never was one." Luthor said plainly. Superman let go and Luthor transformed into Martian Manhunter, who smirked at them. "Sorry."

Superman, eyes wide, tried punching Martian Manhunter, who phased through it and into the ground. Immediately as he left, electricity began shocking the Justice Lords. It brought them all to their knees, except for Hawkgirl. She let her mace absorb the electricity, with much strain against her part, and noticed how a blockade flew over the hole in the wall.

* * *

Batman tried controlling the voltage to the room to make it higher but Justice Lord Hawkgirl used her electrified mace to break down the door. She leaned against the railing and saw Justice Leaguer Green Lantern. He pointed his ring at her and shot a green blast.

Hawkgirl flew into the air and dodged. She threw her mace at Batman and only managed to destroy the electricity station, as the Dark Knight had jumped away.

Green Lantern shot more blasts at the Justice Lord but it was Aqualad, who was hiding the shadows, that struck her.

Hawkgirl plummeted and crashed into a wall. She tried getting up but Martian Manhunter restrained her.

Justice Lord Martian Manhunter exited the cell in the form of a snake with a humanoid upper torso and head, much in the fashion of a lamia. Justice Leaguer Martian Manhunter transformed into the same thing and began fighting his counterpart. Megan transformed into a dragon and began fighting the Justice Lord alongside the Justice Leaguer.

The three Martians crashed through the roof and headed outside to fight their battle.

Batman ran away from the falling rubble and was saved by Robin, who tackled him out of the way of a rather big chunk.

The two Green Lantern's fought each other as well. The Justice Leaguer, though, had Rocket and Aqualad backing him up in their fight.

Wonder Woman had help from Artemis and Zatanna as well. Taking down her counterpart was a lot more fun than she had anticipated.

Flash and Kid Flash were speedily throwing rocks at Justice Lord Superman. They did, eventually, run out and gave each other helpless looks.

"Oh crap..."

Superman glared at the two and charged. They both ducked and began dodging every move Superman threw at them. They both looked like they were having fun and were teasing the Justice Lord.

The two speedsters grabbed the Man of Steel, spun him around a few times, and then threw him out the windows on the roof. Superman crashed into the warden's office and then promptly had a bookcase fall on him.

The two speedster's smirked at each other, high-fiving before running off.

* * *

Justice Lord Green Lantern threw another punch at his counterpart, who dodged, and then received a pink blast to the gut. He was thrown backwards, into the wall.

Justice Lord Wonder Woman crashed Justice League Wonder Woman into the ground. She got up and stood over her counterpart but an arrow hit her arm and blew up, sending her into a wall.

Zatanna and Artemis stood off to the side with stony faces.

Justice Lord Wonder Woman got up from the rubble with a growl. Zatanna muttered a spell and, almost immediately, Wonder Woman collapsed to the ground. Artemis held up her hand to Zatanna, who high-fived it with a smirk.

"Nice..." Danny commented walking up. Robin appeared at his side. "Very nice indeed."

The girls rolled their eyes.

* * *

Flash and Kid Flash walked into the warden's office and surveyed the gaping in the roof.

Superman groaned under the bookcase.

"Wow, Supes, you really know how to bring down the house." Flash commented, earning a laugh from his protégé-from-another-dimension.

Superman pushed the bookcase off of him and threw it at the two speedsters. Both were smashed into a wall. They scrambled back when Superman landed on the bookcase and, promptly, picked Flash up by his collar. He drew back a fist but didn't punch.

"Can't do it, can you? I'm the last piece of your conscience. And this is the one thing you can't do." Flash said.

Superman narrowed his eyes. "I've done a lot of things I thought I'd never do in these past two years. One more won't hurt."

"But-But in front of a kid! Supes, you can't be serious!" Flash said, gesturing to a panic-stricken Kid Flash on the ground.

"He'll see this soon anyways. Bette to get it out of the way." Superman said and drew his fist back a little further.

"Wait!"

The Justice Lord, Justice Leaguer, and the Team member looked up and saw Justice Leaguer Superman and Superboy standing side by side. Luthor walked up beside them, holding a large ray gun.

"Nice company you're keeping. Must be your true colors." Justice Lord Superman said and threw Flash into the smaller one.

"It's just one of the hard choices I've had to make today. Go for it." Superman said to Luthor.

"My pleasure." He mumbled. As Superman charged, Luthor shot a beam at Superman, which slowed him and then crashed him into the floor.

They turned around as Hawkgirl came flying at them but Luthor struck her with the ray too. She plummeted and landed on the ground with a _thump_.

Luthor did the same to the other Justice Lords.

Superman flew down and landed in front of his counterpart. Superboy jumped down beside him. Both crossed their arms.

"It's a power disruptor. Yours are now gone." Superboy informed with a smirk. Justice Lord Superman tried reaching for his counterpart but collapsed. Batman walked up behind and cuffed the Man of Steel.

Luthor walked into the room with a smirk, pointing the ray at the Justice Leaguer Superman.

"This would be so sweet." He said, but let the ray fall. "But, a deal's a deal."

He gave the ray to Superman and walked off.

"DANG IT!" Danny shouted from the doorway, Robin next to him.

"I really wanted to hit him!" The Ghost Boy exclaimed.

The Team and the Justice Leaguers sighed, yet again.

"What deal?" Green Lantern asked as he and his helpers flew into the room.

"Full pardon in exchange for his help." Superman explained.

Justice Lord Superman got in his counterparts face but was abruptly pushed back by Superboy. That didn't stop him from yelling "Everything he does is now your fault!" though.

Superman turned to him. "It's a high price but it's better than the alternative."

The other Justice League members dragged the Justice Lords away, leaving Kid Flash, Flash, Superboy, and Superman.

Robin walked up to his friends and gestured for them to follow. The speedster and clone did so willingly.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to change his mind." Superman said.

"Yeah. How?" Flash asked.

"Because I've felt the same temptations he has. They're pretty strong." Superman explained.

Flash smirked at his comrade. "So you're not such a boy-scout after all."

Superman smiled at his friend. "Never even made it to my first merit badge."

The two walked after the others but Superman paused to pick up the American flag that had fallen down before continuing.

* * *

The Justice League stared at the Team in shock.

"You've done all that... In a year?" Hawkgirl asked, shocked.

The Team nodded proudly, looking at each other fondly.

They had told the Justice League of their adventures. They had been through a lot in a year and were proud with what they had accomplished.

"Now we just kinda want to go home." Megan said, her teammates agreeing.

"If your mentors don't figure it out before we do, we'll get you home." Batman promised.

The Team nodded at him gratefully.

As the Leaguers started asking various questions to individual Team members, Robin took Danny aside.

"Yeah Rob, what is it?" Danny asked.

Robin straightened in front of his adopted brother. "When we got here, you seemed to have become a little tense when you saw the Leaguers condition. You were distant. What happened?"

Danny sighed and seemed to slump. "It's nothing, Rob. When we're away from Bruce for longer periods of time than normal, I get antsy. The Leaguer's condition triggered some flashbacks. It honestly could've been a lot worse."

Robin was still worried. "Are you sure you're ok though?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, once we get back, I'll be back to normal. Don't worry your pretty head too much about it."

The Boy Wonder punched his brother playfully as the older teen laughed. They heard a sound similar to the one Danny made when he called the halo around his waist. They rushed back into the main control room of the Watchtower and saw a portal opening up.

Icon, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Flash all tumbled out of the portal and landed on the group with a _crash_. Batman followed suit, only landing on his feet gracefully. Which was promptly thrown out the window when Robin and Danny tackled him to the ground.

His 'I'm-scowling-to-hide-any-signs-of-a-smile-and-any-affection' scowl was on full force as Danny and Robin smothered him.

The other Team members laughed and rushed forward to help their mentors off the ground, while Poor Bats remained on the ground with Danny and Robin on top of him.

"Boys, get. Off."

The two shook their heads at him with smirks. Batman sighed.

"Five. Four. Three. _Two_. _Don't let me get to one_."

The two boys scrambled to get off their mentor and help him up. Once that was done, they hung off his arms. Batman rolled his eyes but didn't tell them to get off.

"Having fun over there, Batman?" Superman asked, a hand placed on Superboy's shoulder.

The Dark Knight glared at the Man of Steel. "I will DJ at your funeral if you keep that up."

The teens started laughing because, hey, it was funny. Even the Leaguers, both sets of Leaguers, were laughing (excluding the Batman's).

The League that originally had the teen's under their guidance turned to look at the Leaguers who had no protégés.

"Thank you for taking care of our apprentices. Hope they didn't cause too much trouble." Batman said. The two boys gasped at their mentor.

"Good God, is that... sincerity in his voice, Robby?"

"My Dear Brother, I think it is!"

"He does care!"

"And his heart, which was three sizes too small, grew three sizes that day!"

The teens broke into loud laughter, slapping their knees and all.

"Actually, they helped solve a crisis in our world." Superman informed, chuckling himself.

"That sounds like something they would do." Black Canary joked, Zatanna's arm linked with her own. All the Leaguers chuckled.

"Hate to end this little gathering but we have patrol in an hour." Batman said (seething) and gestured to his apprentices, who were still hanging off his arms.

"Same here." The other Batman agreed.

The other Leaguers rolled their eyes at that. Typical Batman(s).

Batman brought out a device. He pressed the green button and the Leaguers and Team were sucked into a portal and promptly disappeared.

"Hope they got back to their dimension ok." Hawkgirl commented.

* * *

"Of frikkin course..."

* * *

**You viewers upset me yesterday.**

**Kadzait: You really did.**

**NO ONE took the challenge except for TWO people... *shakes head at you people***

**Virtual cookies go to KuriMaster13 and IWasNeverReal!**

**The songs were, in order and with artists: "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" (does that have an artist?), "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls, "Ghostbusters Theme Song", "Lumberjack Song" by Monty Python, "The Baddest of Them All" by Krispy Kreme, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" by Disney, "Die Young (Parody)" by Midnight Beast, "The Plagues" from Prince of Egypt, "Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer, "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred, "Barney's Dead" by someone out there with no life, "They're Coming To Take Me Away, Ha Ha!" by possibly Jerry Samuels, "I'll Be There" by Steeldrivers, "Undone" by FFH, "Railyard" by Balto, "In Shallow Seas We Sail" by Emery, "Battlefield" by Blind Guardian, "On The Floor" by Ice JJ Fish, and "The Noose" by The Offspring.**

**Kadzait: Says a lot about her taste in music, doesn't it?**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Sirensoundwave and O RealisticFantasy/_**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much! XD Random Friday was so much fun to write. GIVE ME THE COOKIE! *devours cookie***

**Lee: I'm glad you loved the last chapter so much! I'm glad you think I'm a genius! XD**

**KuriMaster13: You were the first person to guess ANY songs. Congrats on taking on the challenge. And, thinking about the situation logically, the kids don't know who took them (you have super-powered teenagers, don't tell them who you are till they're under your thumb XD), the Justice League doesn't even know where they were (neither does the Team...). So yeah... (Kadzait: She uses logic when she doesn't want to do something. Me: WILL SHUT UP AND STOP TELLING PEOPLE MY STRATEGIES!?)**

**Azorawing: Hahahaha! Glad you loved it and took the time to write everything I did in one chapter in one review! XD**

**Breyannia: As I said, I was bored. XD And hahaha! Joker would be proud! And Bruce probably wants to kick Vlad's butt all the way to Asia. (Kadzait: Why Asia? Me: WHY NOT?!)**

**EternalMadameBlaze: Oh my gosh... That idea most likely will show up soon at this rate...**

**Supaherolena02: I'm glad you loved Random Friday. I did too. XD**

**IWasNeverReal: I had a feeling you would enjoy the Amethyst Ocean. I have_ big_ idea coming soon that you're gonna love. HEHEHEHEHEHE... Hahahaha! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter as much as you did! XDDDDDDD**

**Bibbledoo: HAHA! You were the only one to catch the small x-over thing going on. :D Good job! And come on... That line is awesome... It deserves to be in more than one fic. :D GIVE THE GUN AND LET'S DO THIS. Give me a cookie first. XD**

**Heather: YES! I DID USE SOME OF YOUR IDEAS! I'm glad you loved!**

**Anonymous: Gotta love pineapples. XD (Kadzait: M-M-My L-L-Little P-Pony? *screeches like a banshee before convulsing on the ground* Me: O.O *taps Kad with foot* That can't be healthy... I think you just killed my imaginary crush...)**

**DannyPhantom619: ...YOU JUST UNINTENTIONALLY HELPED ME WITH SOMETHING! THANK YOU!**

**ShadowNox: DON'T FAIL SCHOOL, DUDE! This story ain't going anywhere! Chill! XD And thanks so much for loving this as much as you do! Makes me a chipper, happy person! (Kadzait: Shoot me...) Oh... And Season 2 ain't coming anytime soon. That season irritated me for some reason. The chapters I'm writing now are like Season 2! XD**

**Sina Xiel: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Your school sounds fun! And I'm pretty sure Dick and Danny have boundaries they NEVER cross. Bro code. :D**

**Skymuse: THE GIRLS COME EASY AND THE DRUGS COME CHEAP! WE'LL ALL STAY SKINNY AS WE JUST WON'T EAT! Do you know that song? XD**


	28. Separation

Ch.27: Separation

"Of frikkin course..."

Danny and Robin were on the ground, in a tangle of limbs. This wasn't unusual for them, as they had done this about six other times. Batman still had the grace of a frikkin swan though and was standing above them, very disappointed by their lack of grace and the horrible first impression they just made on the government agents all around the room.

All of the agents had their guns trained on them.

"Boys. Get up." The Dark Knight ordered. Danny glared up at his mentor.

"That's kinda hard as Robin smacked his head against the floor and is currently seeing stars." The Ghost Boy said.

"Phase, Stupid." Batman said. The Ghost Boy rolled his eyes but did as told and phased through his brother to stand by his mentor.

The government agents were seriously on edge now.

Danny nudged his mentor. "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Batman gave his protégé a look. "We just fell out of portal and you just phased through Robin. What do you think?"

"Right... Stupid question..." Danny mumbled as Robin groaned and grabbed his head. The older of the two stuck out his hand and the younger grabbed it, allowing himself to be pulled from the ground.

"What hit me?"

"The ground, Rob, the ground. And if we do something stupid, we're gonna be pumped full of lead."

"We're at gun point, aren't we?"

"Turn around and find out."

The teen did and then sighed. "I don't wanna be pumped full of lead."

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, Batman sighing off to the side, questioning if it was a good idea to adopt two teen wards that could come up with the most random plans in under five seconds.

A Caucasian male with a stony face walked forward calmly. He held up his badge.

"Special Agent Aaron Hotchner; BAU Unit Chief. Who are you and how did you get here?" The agent questioned.

"Batman." The Dark Knight said curtly.

Danny smiled leaning on his brother. "I'm Danny Phantom! This here is Duck!" Danny exclaimed, pointing at his adopted brother, who glared at him.

"Really? Duck?" The younger of the two questioned.

"Yeah. Right, Duck?" Danny teased, nudging his brother with his elbow.

Robin shook his head. "That is not funny."

"You're right. It's hilarious."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is! Come on! You love me!"

"You're pushing it."

"His name is Robin." Batman cut off before an all-out brawl could start. He sent a glare that clearly said 'back-off-and-shut-up' to the two. The both smiled cheekily but moved to stand on either side of their mentor, willing to admit it was not a good time to fight.

"We got here by falling through a portal. I had to get these two from, yet another, dimension. The story behind how they ended up switching from our original dimension is long and I'd rather not get into it." Batman said curtly.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" A dark-skinned male questioned.

"The minute you trained your guns on my protégés," A certain edge entered the Dark Knight's voice when he mentioned his two teens. "and I, I knew you wouldn't believe a word I said about where we come from or who we are." The Dark Knight said.

"Then why lie?" A man, seeming to be the youngest out of all the people present, asked.

"I'm/he not/isn't lying." The three heroes said.

"Sure you aren't." The dark-skinned man commented sarcastically.

"Did you miss the part where we fell out of a portal?" Robin asked wildly.

"Yes." Everyone in the room replied.

Danny laughed. "That explains it." He said, pointing at the agents.

Agent Hotchner shrugged off the weirdness of the situation and straightened. None of the other agents backed down though.

"If you don't mind, we're going to take you to separate interrogation rooms." The agent said, leaving no room for discussion.

Batman ignored the 'no room for discussion'.

The Dark Knight leaned forward towards Agent Hotchner, making all the agent's stand on end.

"My protégés stay with me." He growled protectively. To prove his point, the two teens stood closer to their mentor.

"You don't have a choice." The black male said. A few agents stalked forward with handcuffs but Batman bashed their heads together before they could cuff him. Agent Hotchner raised his gun again.

The two teens chuckled to themselves behind the Dark Knight.

"There's the bashing of the heads we were waiting for." Danny whispered, making Robin cackle quietly.

"Danny and Robin stay with me." The Caped Crusader growled again, and this time, there really was no room for discussion.

"Fine. Take them to a holding cell." Hotchner said. More cuffs rattled and Batman glared but let them be snapped onto his wrist. The two boys went willingly enough with cuffs.

The three were placed in a holding cell but once the door was closed, the two humans busted out the lock picks and Danny phased them off.

"They really should've seen that coming." Robin chuckled.

* * *

Flash and Kid Flash groaned as they got up off the ground. They shook their heads and looked around.

"This isn't good." Kid Flash mumbled as he saw all the guns pointed at them.

"Uh, yeah." Flash mumbled back. "If we need to, we can just speed out of here."

"I know that!" Kid Flash yelled and then hid behind his uncle as the guns trained on him.

"Who are you?" An older man with graying hair but scary all the same questioned.

"Uh... I'm Flash and this is my protégé, Kid Flash." The older speedster explained.

"Who now?" Another man, with brown hair and brown eyes, asked.

The red-clad superhero pointed at himself. "Flash." He pointed at his nephew. "Kid Flash. If you don't mind me asking, where the heck are we?" The speedster asked.

"NCIS headquarters." A woman with long-brown hair informed. Her voice had a middle-east brogue to it.

"Mind coming with us to an interrogation room?" The graying-haired man asked. His voice was thick with sarcasm and 'Come-or-die'.

"Don't mind at all." Flash said casually. He heard his nephew whisper 'He reminds me so much of Batman' and mentally agreed.

* * *

"Who the freak are you?!" The man, a government agent who was pointing a gun at them, yelled as the blonde and the black-haired girl got off the ground. Canary did a once over on Zatanna before declaring nothing was too banged up.

"Excuse me?" Canary asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" The agent questioned again.

"I'm Zatanna. This is my combat trainer, Black Canary." The magic wielder informed, linking her arm with Canary's.

"Black Canary... And Zatanna?" Another man asked with short, curly brown hair.

"Where did you pull those names from?" The agent asked sarcastically.

Canary rolled her eyes. "Simmer down. We did not mean to intrude. Let alone crash into your tables."

"Where's the logic in crashing into furniture?" Zatanna said to the government.

"How did you get here?" A woman asked, her brown hair in a ponytail.

"Bones, I was about to ask that." The agent complained.

"Looks like we're not the only people with weird names here." Canary commented with a smirk.

The agent glared at them.

* * *

The doorbell rang. No one got up.

Teddy sighed in exaggeration at her lazy family. She was even in the kitchen, while the rest of the Duncan's sat in the living room. She walked to the door separating the kitchen and the living room.

"Really? No one's going to get that." She said.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Have fun."

"The couch is amazing."

"I like bubbles."

Teddy rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang again. She walked over to the door and opened it.

Opening the door revealed two people: a man and what looked like his son. Both had black hair and blue eyes. The man, though, was wearing spandex with an S Shield while the teen chose to wear a black t-shirt with the same symbol.

Completely forgetting she had a boyfriend, Teddy practically started drooling over the raven-haired teen at her door.

"Teddy, who is it?" Amy called.

The blonde didn't answer, too enthralled with the boy at her door, who was starting to give her a weird look (only boy in American who wouldn't understand when a girl was gawking at his looks). The adult was smirking at the teen's obliviousness.

"Teddy!" Amy called again and got up from the green chair. She turned around with a stony face which instantly melted into a smile when she saw the good-looking man at the door.

"Would you like to come in?"

* * *

Aqualad and Aquaman entered the music store called 'Sonic Boom'. Many people stared at them weirdly because they were unaccustomed to Atlantians, it seemed.

The people in the store were no different.

Four teens with various styles sitting at the cash register raised an eyebrow at the two Atlantians.

"Uh... Who are you and where did you come from?" The brunette girl asked suspiciously.

"I am Aquaman and this is Aqualad." The older of the two heroes said.

The ginger, who looked to be mentally insane, walked forward with a huge smile. "Cool! Where do you live?!" He asked excitedly.

"Atlantis..." Aqualad answered uneasily.

"COOL! Are you Atlantians?!"

"I think we may have stepped into the wrong music store, Kaldur." Aquaman mumbled to his protégé, who nodded. "I think you are right, My King..."

* * *

Megan turned the knob to the door, as they were in a closet, and stumbled out with her uncle. They looked around and noticed they were in a penthouse of some sort. It reminded the older Martian of Green Arrow's place, really.

There were four kids watching TV on a couch. There was a woman in her early twenties with copper hair. She seemed to be a babysitter or nanny, since she was too young to have four kids, some in their teens and of various races.

"Ummm... Excuse me?" Megan called nervously. Her uncle placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

All the residents turned to them so fast, at least one of them had to have whiplash.

"Who are you and how'd you get here?!" The copper-haired woman shouted.

"And what's with the green skin?" A teen boy with black hair questioned.

"That is rather hard to explain. We live in another dimension. We are Martians. This is Miss Martian and I am Martian Manhunter." The older Martian explained. Megan waved shyly.

The teen's laughed.

"You expect us to believe that?" A dark-skinned, younger girl wearing a tutu asked.

Martian Manhunter and Megan shared a look.

"I think this is going to be harder than expected..."

* * *

"I'm telling you guys. Someone is in the backyard!" Stan said to his owners.

"Alright, if you really believe that, I'll go check." Avery said and walked to the backdoor. She move the curtains aside and screamed.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"There really is someone in the backyard and they have bow and arrows!" Avery shouted, closing the curtain again, and backing away from it.

"Cool!" Sophie said and ran to the backdoor. She opened it and ran out as Tyler, Stan, or Avery yelled after her. They ran out after her.

Immediately, Sophie started hammering questions on the girl and her mentor looking person. The girl and her mentor only raised an eyebrow at the red-haired girl.

The two humans pulled their sister away, Stan whining.

"Hmmm... There were three voices that yelled and only two people..." The blonde haired teen commented.

"The dog can talk, right?" The blonde haired man asked.

The three normal (I use the term loosely) humans shared a look.

"Of course he can't. That's ridiculous. He's a dog. Dogs can't talk." Tyler said nervously. The strangely dressed archers smirked.

"Kid..." The man said.

"We've _live_ with things stranger than a talking dog." The blonde teen finished.

* * *

Icon and Rocket walked up to the group of bearded men that were goofing off in the 'Duck Commander' parking lot. They seemed to be employees that were extremely lazy.

"Hey! Think you could help us out!" Rocket called, placing her hands on waist.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked. He had brown hair covered with a skull cap.

"Name's Rocket. This is my mentor Icon. Could you tell us where we are?" The dark-skinned girl asked.

"Monroe, Louisiana." Another man with white hair and a short beard said.

"Thanks for that! Now we just gotta find the others!" Rocket exclaimed to her mentor, who sighed.

"Rocket, we're lost. It's probably best to wait and let Batman find us." Icon advised.

"How do you know he's gonna find us? He doesn't know where we are!"

"Not yet, at least. He's the frikkin Batman."

"Bat-a-who-a-wa now?" An older man drinking sweet-tea asked.

"Batman: his boss, my mission's director." Rocket informed. Icon face-palmed, as his protégé just gave away vital information.

"Would you mind explaining?" The skull cap guy asked.

"It's a rather long story we don't have time for." Icon said.

Rocket smirked at her mentor. "But Icon... We have all the time in the world if we're waiting for Batman to find us!"

Icon let out a long, exaggerated sigh. A very _long_, exaggerated sigh.

* * *

"So do we think this guy is an abuser or what?" Derek Morgan asked the rest of his team. They had a camera set up in the holding cell to watch their three, spandex-clad guests.

"No, that wouldn't fit. This 'Batman' person stood up to Hotch because he wanted the teens in his presence." Spencer Reid observed.

"If he was an abuser, he'd want to keep them shut up." Emily Prentiss commented.

Reid shook his head. "Still wouldn't fit. His voice was too protective and they're too eager to love him like a parent."

"So... He's their father? Doesn't come across as the fatherly type." Jennifer Jareau, or JJ, commented.

"Probably because he's not. There might've been an event that made him decide to take in two kids as his own. They would have a mutual understanding of each other, a bond of sorts." Hotch said.

"Is there any way we could possibly drive a wedge between this guy and the kids? If we did that, the two would be a lot more willing to release information." Derek said.

"I've been watching them the past half-hour... They seem to be able to read each other's body language, indicating that they've been in close contact for awhile now... It usually takes years to completely learn another person's body language." Reid informed.

"So that's a 'no' for driving them apart?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. That's be a no." Reid answered.

* * *

"Hey Batsy!"

The Dark Knight sighed. "Robin, please refrain from talking to me. I'm very busy tracking the others. You know, your _friends_."

The younger of the two teens waved their mentor off. "Chill Bats. I just wanted to ask if you knew where we were. Danny and I are gonna play patty-cake after."

Danny cackled next to his brother.

Batman rolled his eyes. "We're in Quantico, Virginia. Happy?"

"Very much so." Robin answered.

"Now we can play patty-cake!" Danny clapped. He and his adopted brother face each other in lotus positions and began the small game.

Batman watched them for a minute, not believing his eyes, before placing his hands over his face. "Kill me."

The two teens cackled, still playing. The only reason they were doing it was because they were bored and they knew it would embarrass Batman to no end.

They played patty-cake over and over for about nine times until they got bored of it and Batman was able to tune it out.

The two laid on their backs with their legs up in the air, leaning against the wall.

"Should we?" Danny asked.

"Probably not. Are we?" Robin answered.

The duo smirked at each other. "Totally."

They opened their mouths.

"ONCE IN A WHILE, MAYBE YOU FEEL THE URGE TO BREAK INTERNATIONAL COPYRIGHT LAW! BY DOWNLOADING MP3S FROM FILE SHARING SITES LIKE MORPHEUS, OR GROKSTER, OR LIMEWIRE, OR KAZAA! BUT DEEP IN YOUR HEART, YOU KNOW THE GUILT WOULD DRIVE YOU MAD! AND THE SHAME WOULD LEAVE A PERMANENT SCAR! CAUSE YOU START OUT STEALING SONGS, THEN YOU'RE ROBBING LIQUOR STORES AND SELLING CRACK AND RUNNING OVER SCHOOL KIDS WITH YOUR CAR!"

Batman face palmed. "I couldn't have picked up normal kids..."

"SO DON'T DOWNLOAD THIS SONG! THE RECORD STORE IS WHERE YOU BELONG! GO AND BUY THE CD LIKE YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD! OH, DON'T DOWNLOAD THIS SONG!"

Some of the agents went out of their way to look into the observation room to find out what the god-awful noise was.

"OH YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH R I DOUBLE A! THEY'LL SUE YOU IF YOU BURN THAT CD-R! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE A GRANDMA OR A SEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL! THEY'LL TREAT YOU LIKE THE EVIL HARD-BITTEN CRIMINAL SCUM YOU ARE!"

"And yet, they've pirated songs..." Batman mumbled, going back to working and ignoring his wards.

"SO DON'T DOWNLOAD THIS SONG! (DON'T GO!) PIRATING MUSIC ALL DAY LONG! GO AND BUY THE CD LIKE YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD! OH, DON'T DOWNLOAD THIS SONG!"

The agents looked at the exaggerated Dark Knight with a look that said 'aren't-you-going-to-do-anything?' He remained sighing and typing on his holo-computer.

"DON'T TAKE AWAY MONEY FROM ARTISTS JUST LIKE ME! HOW ELSE CAN I AFFORD A SOLID GOLD HUM V AND DIAMOND STUDED SWIMMING POOLS?! THOSE THINGS DON'T GROW ON TREES! SO ALL I ASK IS PLEASE!"

"The frikkin irony of this song..." Batman mumbled, continuing his typing.

"SO DON'T DOWNLOAD THIS SONG! (DON'T DO IT! NO NO!) EVEN LARS ULRICH KNOWS IT'S WRONG (REMEMBER TOMMY!)! GO AND BUY THE CD (RIGHT NOW) LIKE YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD (GO OUT AND BUY IT)! OH, DON'T DOWNLOAD THIS SONG!

"SO DON'T DOWNLOAD THIS SONG! (NO NO NO NO NO NO!)! OR YOU'LL BURN IN HELL BEFORE TOO LONG (AND YOU DESERVE IT)! GO AND BUY THE CD (JUST BUY IT) LIKE YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD (YOU CHEAP B******!)"

"Was that necessary?" The Dark Knight questioned.

"It twas." The two boys said.

"Well, it seems you have fans." Batman growled and pointed to the observation window where many agents were still watching. The two boys waved with big smiles.

"Did you find them yet~?" Danny sang. The Dark Knight nodded. "Flash, Kid Flash, Canary, and Zatanna are in Washington DC. M'gann and Martian Manhunter are in New York City. Rocket and Icon are in Monroe County, Louisiana. Aquaman and Aqualad are in Miami, Florida. Superman and Superboy are in Denver, Colorado. And Artemis and Green Arrow are in Lexington, Kentucky."

"Wow... They're everywhere." Robin commented.

"How _did_ they get there?" Danny asked.

"Wait... I'm guessing the first time you decided to use your little device it dropped you in the dimension we were in. And it was the test run, wasn't it?" Robin asked.

"You know it."

The two boys clapped sarcastically. "And this is why you're Batman!"

The cell door opened up and Agent Hotchner walked in, stony-faced as always.

Batman got up from where he was sitting in a lotus position on the cot. "I'm guessing you're here to question us about our friends all around the country."

"How did you know?" Hotchner asked.

"I saw you're hidden cameras." The black-clad man answered immediately.

The two boys on the ground laughed. "That's Batsy for ya!"

Batman rolled his eyes.

Hotchner let out a breath through his noise before getting back on topic. "Is the info on your friends true or were you just gonna let us go on a wild goose chase?"

"My comrades are in the places I have said. They'll most likely remain where they are because they knew I would find them. And seeing as you are profilers, you'll most likely be getting calls from DC on why these people are dressing up in costumes and breaking into government buildings." Batman informed.

Hotchner narrowed his eyes. "I never said I was a profiler."

"You didn't have to. The way you were looking us up and down and reading our body language said it all." Robin explained.

"Are you three profilers?" Hotchner questioned.

Danny shrugged. "We're not official or anything. We don't have jobs as profilers but we pretty much do the same thing you do. So, in a sense, we are profilers but also not. Make sense?"

"Yes." Hotchner said curtly. Danny nodded in recognition.

The dark-skinned male walked in and stood by Hotchner, who gestured to the other male. "This Special Agent Derek Morgan."

"Your friends have some pretty weird names. Do you all have codenames?" Derek questioned.

"Yes. Our aliases are usually based off our abilities, talents, or personalities." Batman answered coolly.

"So what does 'Batman' deprive from?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"His ability to scare the frikkin crap out of criminals of all sorts. It really is a mystery how he does it." Robin commented. Danny nodded in agreement.

Batman rolled his eyes in mild agitation. He was mostly just amused.

"What about your names?" Derek questioned.

"He can soar like a robin." Danny said, jerking his head towards his brother.

"His full name is Danny Phantom and he has ghost powers." Robin said, lulling his head to the side to gesture to Danny.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Hotchner said plainly.

"You're looking at one." Danny said, eyes gleaming with mirth. His brother had the same shine in his eyes. Batman rolled his.

"Back on the subject of our comrades, would you mind picking them up? I have addresses and pictures of what they look like." Batman said and grabbed a file from grandmother-knows-where. He handed it to Hotch who had this astonished look on his face. (_Where the crap did he get the file_?)

"We'll get right on it." Derek said, talking for his boss.

* * *

Batman, Robin, and Danny waited patiently for their friends to show up. Or not so patiently in the boy's case.

Ironically, the doors finally opened and Flash, Kid Flash, Canary, and Zatanna walked in. The two teen boys cheered and ran down to meet their friends.

"Hey Z-Z! Hey Stupid!" Danny greeted. Kid Flash stopped walking and glared. Zatanna smiled and hugged the two brothers.

"Oh, it's so good to know everyone's ok!" Zatanna said excitedly.

"I can't wait for the others to show up!" Robin agreed.

"Why can't he be like a regular ghost and disappear with no trace as to where his presence might be?" Kid Flash asked to the others.

Danny smacked him over the head. "I was just kidding! YEESH, you drama queen!"

Kid Flash continued glaring and rubbed his sore head. Robin and Zatanna laughed at his friend's misery.

The adults calmly greeted each other without much enthusiasm.

"Alright, how'd you find us?" Flash asked.

"Tracking devices."

"You put tracking devices on us!" Canary yelled, astonished.

"I knew there was a glitch in the machine we made so yes, I put tracking devices on you." Batman replied casually.

Flash began clapping sarcastically. Really, really sarcastically.

The doors opened again and the two Martians walked in. Megan's eyes lit up at the sight of her friends and she ran to join them. Martian Manhunter spotted his comrades and calmly walked over to greet them.

"Miss M! It's so great you're here!" Robin said, as the green-skinned girl gave each of her friends a hug.

"I was going to say the same thing!" Megan chuckled and continued to ask, "Where do you guys end up?"

"Robby and I have been here in the BAU since we landed." Danny answered for him and his brother.

"Canary and I landed in the Smithsonian Institution in DC with a forensic team and a government agent. Temperance "Bones" Brennan didn't believe in magic, even when I did a spell." Zatanna said heatedly.

"I also ended up in DC, just at an NCIS headquarters. The team we got stuck with had a leader that reminded me so much of Batman." Kid Flash said, shuddering.

"Two Batmans in one world. Scary thought." Zatanna commented, laughing with the others.

"I ended up in New York City inside a closet in a penthouse. After showing proof that I was a Martian, the people called the cops." Megan said sheepishly, rubbing her neck. The other teens chuckled.

"Whaz up stupids?" Artemis asked as she calmly walked up to her friends.

"Arty!" Kid Flash yelled and hugged his girlfriend. They gave each other a kiss before turning to the other teens, Kid Flash's arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Hey Blondie! Where were you?" Danny asked, smiling as Megan gave her other girl friend a hug.

"I got stuck in Lexington, Kentucky with a family that owns a talking dog." The archer replied with a smile on her face.

"No matter which dimension we enter, something's off in it." Megan commented. All the teens chuckled because of how true it was.

"You know when the others are showing up?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I just got here so..." Aqualad trailed off as he entered the Team's presence.

Megan squealed and hugged her big brother in spirit. The Atlantian hugged back with as much passion as the girl.

"Miss Martian, it is great to see you." The dark-skinned teen greeted.

"Same here, Aqualad." The green-skinned girl agreed.

"Hey Aqua, where did you end up?" Artemis asked.

"My King and I were transported to Miami, Florida. We found refuge in a music store called Sonic Boom with teenagers of our own age." The Atlantian informed.

"Well it sounds like you had a good time. I was stuck with a creepy family with a girl our age who kept drooling over me."

The teens turned and saw Superboy walking up with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Superboy!" Megan said happily and practically leapt into her boyfriend's arms. They shared a hug and a kiss before turning back to the rest of the group with huge smiles at being reunited.

"Did you say this girl was drooling over you?" Kid Flash asked, Artemis snuggling into his chest.

"Yeah. Couldn't do anything to get her to stop leaving me alone. Even telling her I had a girlfriend didn't help." The raven-haired teen said.

The Ghost Boy and Boy Wonder cackled at Superboy's temporary misery trip.

They heard the doors open and the only person missing, Rocket, ran in and quickly jumped into the group.

"Hey guys! How'd you guys like staying here? I hung out with a bunch of awesome frikkin rednecks in Louisiana!" The dark-skinned girl said, barely pausing enough to peck her boyfriend's cheek.

"You probably had the most fun out of all of us." Zatanna commented and received many agreements.

"Well we could make this fun for all of us if we go down a few hallways." Robin said mysteriously. Danny smirked beside him.

The rest of the Team shared a look before gaining smirks of their own as they turned back to their devious members.

"What are we doing?" Superboy asked.

* * *

Batman briefly looked up from his working on the dimension hopping device to look at where the Team was.

Keyword: _was_.

He placed the device down before rejoining the other Leaguers. The paid no attention to his presence as they talked. Doing so annoyed him.

Had he become so close to them that they didn't look up at his presence? He was going to have to change that.

"Have you finished working out the kinks, Batman?" Superman finally asked as the Dark Knight's agitation at being ignored began radiating off him.

"I thought you'd like to know our protégés are gone." The Caped Crusader commented casually, like it was normal and happened every day.

"WHAT?!"

The Leaguers turned to where the teens were only a few minutes ago.

They were gone.

"Where would they go?!" Flash yelled, gaining a lot of the BAU's agents attention.

"Exactly Flash. Where _would_ they go?" Batman asked.

It dawned on the other Leaguers.

"Those little..." Canary mumbled.

* * *

Danny dodged another arrow sent his way and then out of Kid Flash's way.

They were playing a game called Make Danny Lose At All Costs.

Robin jumped in front of his brother and the two began sparring. Danny had to jump back when Superboy tried joining the fight.

Aqualad sent water at his teammate but Danny froze it on contact.

Rocket restrained him in a bubble. Danny sucked in a breath and released a small Ghostly Wail. It shattered the dome and he narrowly missed a brain blast from Megan.

Zatanna mumbled a spell and a golden blast was sent the Ghost Boy's way. The white-haired teen jumped out of the way and skidded to a stop. He got up with a smirk and fell into a defensive stance.

"That's enough."

All the teens whined and fell from their stances. They turned towards the door to see Canary, Batman, Hotchner, and Derek all staring at them. The two latter people had impressed and astonished looks on their faces.

"Next time, ask before you sneak off." Canary commented, smirking. Batman gestured for the teens to follow the adults back up to the main room. The teens complied silently, crying on the inside for lack of amusement.

As soon as they entered the presence of the other Leaguers, they were hammered with 'you-shouldn't-have-done-that's and 'that-was-wrong's. The teens shrugged it off, knowing if this ever happened again, they would do it again.

"We can rebuke them later. We're going home. Now." Batman said calmly, his voice slicing through the noise like a hot knife through butter.

Off to the side, Hotchner silently applauded the man for his awesomeness.

"You got the kinks worked out?" Green Arrow asked.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Green Arrow's stupid question and sheepish expression for asking a stupid question. "_Obviously_."

The Team snickered at the stupid question.

The Leaguers and Team gathered close to the Dark Knight as he grabbed the dimension-hopping device from grandmother-knows-where. (_Seriously? Where does he grab all that crap?_)

The Caped Crusader briefly made eye contact with Agent Hotchner. "Thanks for getting my comrades back. We'll be leaving now."

In a flash, the teams were gone. Two voices echoed throughout the office.

"THERE WAS SINCERITY IN HIS VOICE! THAT'S AMAZING!"

* * *

**Ok, so a reviewers yesterday asked how they got there. I realized I forgot to write what happened when I re-wrote it. So, as quickly as I can, I shall explain it: They were fighting Lex Luthor, who had made a new fangled device I dubbed the Hopper (horrible name, I know). So Wally had grabs it, right, and being an idiot, accidently hits one of the buttons which promptly transport the Team to another dimension. All the dimensions, which was like six others, leading up to A Better World were very hostile towards them so they continued to change dimensions to get away from maniacs and psychos. XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Jv2en3 and Mandlore1._**

**Reviews:**

**Skymuse: ...alright then... And I have no idea where 'potato time' is from. I don't watch TV. Or YouTube.**

**KuriMaster13: Well... I have no need to give you a viral cookie ever again... And... Uh... Well... You smell funny. (Kadzait: *face-palm* You can win any argument unless it's against this person or your mother. You're sad. Me: And your middle is Ashley! Kadzait: DUDE! STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT!)**

**Suntan140: I would just like to let you know, you just asked me to do a chapter I had already planned on doing. Nice. XD**

**Lee: THANKS~! I'm glad I impressed you! :DDDD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: ...aaawwwWWWW CRAP! I FORGOT TO WRITE WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED BEFORE THEY GOT THERE WHEN I RE-WROTE THE CHAPTER! Stupid, stupid, stupid... *begins smashing head against cement wall* This chapter don't explain and neither does the next... If you read today's A/N you would know. Hope it clears things up!**

**Seantriana: Hahaha! Oh geez! You're off the hook for the song thing cause you have a legit reason. XD And I'm sorry things are confusing! I try to make things as un-confusing as possible!**

**Bibbledoo: *grabs cookie and devours* LET'S GO! And of course they have hero's luck. We wouldn't have a story if they didn't. XD**

**Supaherolena02: YOUR WELCOME FOR LACK OF BREATH! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: I'm glad I can make you laugh and/or cry so easily. Brings me imaginary tears of joy. (Kadzait: I could not tell you the last time she cried...)**

**Anonymous: (Kadzait: *continues crying and convulsing on the ground* Rhea (other imaginary friend): You broke Kad!)**

**Breyannia: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That would have been a sight to see! And pretty sure they don't dose themselves with laughing gas. Pretty sure. XD**

**Sina Xiel: Glad you loved and sleep tight, my little idea giver. :D And the show your half-conscious mind thought of is Phineas and Ferb. XD**

**Azorawing: Yeah... If you read the A/N you would know the backstory... Stupid me... XD And I know, right? Nothing like annoying the crap out of you mentor! XDDDDD**


	29. The Abused

Ch.28: The Abused

The teens and the adults all fell in a heap onto the ground. Two landed on their feet silently.

If you guessed the two were the Bat-Family, you would be correct.

Robin laughed at his friends in a pile of limbs. Batman rolled his eyes, scanning the room. Thankfully, they were back in the Cave.

The Boy Wonder's laughter died out when he noticed something. "Uh… Bats… Where's Danny?"

* * *

"Why does the world hate me?" Danny whined at the Leaguers surrounding him. There was a minute while they studied him and their hostile faces turned astonished.

"Uh… Anyone notice he looks a lot like…" Red Arrow trailed off.

"Yeah… We noticed…" Flash commented.

"I look like whom?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow and getting off the ground.

"You look like my protégé, Danny Phantom."

The teen spun around and found himself staring at Batman, Nightwing, and a nine-year-old Danny Phantom. The older of the two Dannys blinked and began clapping sarcastically. "Not only do I get put in another dimension with the League, but one with a mini-me!"

Danny face-palmed in exaggeration. "The world really does hate me for some reason…"

Batman raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would you say that?"

Danny placed a fist on his hip while the other waved around in the air. "Think about it this way. In my dimension, I am also a protégé to Batman, only I'm his second one while his first is Robin Dick Grayson and Rob is younger than me by, like, two years. And in my dimension, something _bad_ has to happen to become Batman's protégé. So what _bad_ thing happened in this dimension to cause mini-me to become your number whatever protégé?"

Batman raised an eyebrow again. Nightwing walked forward after grabbing a file and handed it to Danny. He merely skimmed it before throwing it behind him, seething. "_Ooooffffff course_…"

Nightwing patted his back. "You get used to it. What happened to you in your dimension?"

Danny slowly turned his head to Nightwing with a 'did-you-just-ask-me-that?' look. Nightwing smiled sheepishly and held up his hands in surrender. "You can totally tell us sometime later. That's ok."

Danny slowly turned his head away and face-palmed, yet again. "Ooooooohhhhhhhh, it hurts…"

Nightwing apologetically patted his back.

Mini-Danny walked up to Bigger-Danny. The smaller of the two placed his hands on his hips. "So you're me and I'm you?"

Teen-Danny nodded. "Pretty much. Dimensions are a very tricky thing."

Kid-Danny nodded.

"So, what're you like in this dimension?" Teen-Danny asked Kid-Danny.

"He a demon spawned from Satan with a tendency to prank every last known Leaguer and be plain annoying to everyone except the Bat-Family." Flash summed up.

"That sounds like me. Well… Me in my dimension which is me… ANYWAYS, my dimension people would have added being completely and utterly random with the ability to come up with plans in five seconds." Danny said, shrugging.

"He hasn't reached that level of awesomeness yet." Nightwing said, laughing.

Danny smirked and began leading the kid down the hall. "Mini-Me, you've got a lot to learn before my mentor figures out what went wrong with his stupid device which promptly got me here after… How many other dimensions? Seven, I think? Oh who cares? This is gonna be fun."

"We are all royally screwed." Red Arrow said, voice cracking and tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Do you know how to dance weirdly?" Teen-Danny asked Kid-Danny. The younger of the two shrugged. Teen-Danny shrugged and smiled. "Well Mini-Me, this is how you dance weirdly. And remember, when you're in public, always scream 'flash mob' before you do, ok?"

Kid-Danny nodded.

Teen-Danny smirked before turning on a beat box, screaming 'flash mob', and beginning to dance. He did the electric slide, then the disco, before doing a tango with an invisible person. The Mario-Kart Nintendo song was playing in the background.

Kid-Danny laughed at his older self's really bad dancing and just the complete irony of the song.

"Your turn kid!" Teen-Danny said and Kid-Danny began dancing really badly with his counterpart.

* * *

"Great… I'm going to have to live with _that_ for another decade." Batman mumbled unhappily as he watched the security cameras.

Nightwing was rolling on the floor, laughing loudly.

* * *

Teen-Danny motioned for Kid-Danny to stay in the shadows while he walked into the kitchen where Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter were talking.

He gathered in the middle of the three and stood, listening to their conversation. As soon as they saw him, the conversation between the three died out.

"Yes?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Don't do it." Danny said.

"Do what?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It. Don't do it. If you do, the world will implode before it explodes." Danny answered.

"What is 'it'?" Hawkgirl asked impatiently.

"_It_. Don't do _it_." Danny answered, giving her a 'you-stupid?' look.

"What are we not doing?!" Wonder Woman asked.

"IT! DON'T DO IT!" Danny screamed.

"WHAT IS 'IT'?!"

"IT! DON'T DO IT!"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Danny screamed before turning on his heel and leaving three astonished adults.

"_What_?" Hawkgirl said, looking at the other adults for help.

* * *

"This explains so much about his character…" Batman mumbled, rubbing his face.

Nightwing was still on the floor but he was laughing so hard no noise was coming out of his mouth and he was clapping like a retarded seal.

Teen-Danny and Kid-Danny were lying in the middle of the hallway that the Leaguer's used _a lot_. People were continually stepping over them. One of the Leaguers, Green Arrow, stopped in front of them though.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're standing." Kid-Danny answered.

"Uh… No you're not…" Green Arrow said.

"Yes we are."

"No. You're not."

"Yes we are! Do you not appreciate our talent?" Kid-Danny asked, tears springing to his eyes. Teen-Danny had the same expression.

"Your talent- What?! Standing is not a talent! Wait a minute, you're not even standing!" Green Arrow said, confused as to what was going on.

The two Dannys on the ground began crying into their hands.

Green Arrow began sweating nervously, eyes shifting before he retreated, making pathetic noises as he did.

The two Dannys' crying turned into laughing and they high-fived.

"Now we wait for the next sucker…" Teen-Danny mumbled evilly. Kid-Danny cackled evilly next to him.

* * *

"Brain cells are dying and it's all because of one teen." Batman muttered.

Nightwing was sitting next to him, mimicking the evil cackle his Lil Bro had done only seconds before.

* * *

Kid-Danny dragged the keyboard out of the closet, along with his various piano books. Teen-Danny picked up the keyboard for him and brought it over to the coffee table.

"I was wondering if you played." Teen-Danny commented with a gigantic smile. "How far you into those books?"

Kid-Danny shrugged and began flipping through him. The older Danny watched behind him with interest.

Neither of the two boys saw Stargirl, Supergirl, or Canary watching them from the doorway.

The younger Danny stopped on a song one of his more advanced books. He showed it to his older-self. "This was the last song I learned."

Teen-Danny read it over his younger-self's shoulder. "_Shadows_, huh? I hated learning that song. You move around so much. But one day, Mini-Me, you'll be able to play this." Danny said and hopped over the couch to sit by Kid-Danny. He grabbed the piano and began playing a darkish tune that moved all around the keyboard.

The three women at the doorway looked at each other in astonishment. Canary mouthed 'That's-_Titanic_' to the other girls.

Kid-Danny watched Teen-Danny's fingers move gracefully up and down the keys without stumbling. He was rather surprised himself.

* * *

Nightwing stared at the screen with wide eyes. "Wow…"

Batman sat next to him with an impressed air. "Yeah… Wow…"

* * *

Teen-Danny and Kid-Danny continued to dance to the awful music in the room.

"THAT'S THE WAY, UH-HUH UH-HUH, I LIKE IT, UH-HUH UH-HUH! THAT'S THE WAY, UH-HUH UH-HUH, I LIKE IT, UH-HUH UH-HUH!"

* * *

Nightwing continued rolling around the floor, his laughter echoing throughout the room.

Batman just sat in his chair miserably, head in his hands.

* * *

"Go." Teen-Danny whispered to his younger self.

Kid-Danny ran into the room before sliding on his knees into the middle of the circle the adults were making.

"SPONGEBOB'S A TAMPON!"

The adults jerked forward with an 'EXCUSE-ME?!' looks.

Kid-Danny made a panicked, crying noise before scrambling to his feet and running away.

"IT'S AFTER ME! IT'S AFTER ME-HE-HE!"

"What is the older Danny feeding that kid?!" Aquaman asked the others.

* * *

Batman stared at the screen in complete and utter shock while Nightwing slapped his knee, tears coming out of his eyes while he laughed.

* * *

"Alright. Now that you have mastered the art of dancing really badly, we will continue on to singing. When you do sing, I want it to sound like a herd of sick, dying elephants. Don't actually sing. You should more like screech like a banshee to music. Understand?" Teen-Danny asked his young pupil, who nodded in response. The older of the two nodded with a proud smile.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Batman mumbled, over and over again, obviously in denial.

Nightwing was snoring next to him, as he had passed out from lack of oxygen to his lungs and brain.

* * *

Teen-Danny walked up to another group of talking Leaguers. He had his hands behind his back with stoic face. "I have an announcement to make!"

The Leaguers turned to him warily.

Completely serious, Teen-Danny said "Denial is not just a river in Egypt" before turning on his heel and walking away, much in the fashion of an army general.

"We already knew that!" Wally yelled.

* * *

Batman face-palmed. Nightwing continued snoring.

* * *

"CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I FEEL THE STATIC! AND EVERYTIME WE KISS, I REACH FOR THE SKY!"

* * *

Nightwing screamed and fell off his seat when really high-pitched, really obnoxious, really loud screeching reached his ears.

Batman looked about ready to slam his head into a concrete wall.

* * *

Superman was texting Lois on his phone as he walked down the hall. He was just about to turn into, yet another, hall when…

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kid-Danny, who had his legs wrapped around a steel beam, swung down from the shadows and into the hallway with a pie in his hands. He shoved it in Superman's face before swinging back up into the shadows of the rafters. There were two cackles and scampering of feet as the culprits ran off.

Superman, who's face couldn't be seen through all the cream, breathed out a long sigh through his nose. He took a step forward but slipped on a piece of stray pie and face-planted into the ground.

* * *

"That _was_ random." Nightwing said through his laugher.

"My inbox is going to be spammed with more emails from the League about Danny conquering the Watchtower and owning us all…" Batman mumbled, shaking his head.

* * *

"I WISH I HAD AN ANGEL FOR ONE MOMENT OF LOVE! I WISH I HAD YOUR ANGEL! YOUR VIRGIN MARY UNDONE! I'M IN LOVE WITH MY LUST, BURNING ANGEL WINGS TO DUST! I WISH I HAD YOUR ANGEL TONIGHT!"

* * *

"What does this kid listen to in his free time?" Nightwing questioned, gaping at the screen with Batman.

* * *

Kid-Danny walked up to the adults discussing important matters. Immediately upon seeing the child, everyone retreated except for Flash, who was, ironically, the only one not fast enough to get away.

"Flash~!" Kid-Danny sang. Flash took a step back. "Yes, Satan?"

"What does the fox say~?" Kid-Danny sang, batting his eyes at the older hero. Flash waited for what would happen next. Kid-Danny continued batting his eyelids. Eventually, he made the 'go on' gesture.

"What do you- Oh…" Flash realized. The raven-haired child beamed and made the 'go on' gesture again.

"Kid, I am not saying." Flash said, crossing his arms.

"SAY IT!"

"What _does_ the fox say?" Flash asked, shrinking back from the scariest child known to man. Danny grinned evilly, tapping his fingers together and beginning to cackle evilly. He turned on his heel and began walking towards the hallway. He continued cackling and tapping his fingers like a maniac.

Flash continued cowering. Totally afraid for his life.

* * *

Teen-Danny and Kid-Danny were walking into the main room, very happy with themselves, when a portal opened up in the middle of the room.

"Hey look, my ride's here." Teen-Danny commented, crossing his arms. Batman jumped from the portal and landed in a crouch on the ground. As he got up, Teen-Danny waved cheekily at him.

"Hey Bats! Took you long enough!"

Batman glared at him.

Nine-year-old Danny's Batman walked out of hallway, looking at a case file, when he looked up to see his counterpart.

Kid-Danny and Teen-Danny looked between the two.

"You just keep meeting all of your counterparts from other dimensions today." Danny said, smiling.

Teen-Danny's Batman sighed and rubbed his look. "Danny, get in the portal. I am tired and we have patrol in half an hour. You," Teen-Danny's Batman pointed to Kid-Danny's Batman. "I am sorry for whatever doom he has brought you. I'll be taking him home now."

Teen-Danny cackled and turned to his younger counterpart. "See you later, Kid. Remember, randomness is a gift that should be bestowed on only the most amazing. Meaning: us."

Kid-Danny nodded and gave his older counterpart thumbs up. "Will do! As long as you remember how to own the League!"

Teen-Danny gave a big smile. "I'll send you a postcard when I get them in my control! OW!"

Batman pulled Teen-Danny towards the portal by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, BYE! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Kid-Danny nodded as his Batman shook his head. Teen-Danny's Batman waved once before pushing his protégé into the portal and then entering himself.

"Well that was fun." Danny said, looking up at his mentor with a smile.

* * *

"I'M BACK~!"

"Awww… We were having so much fun without you."

"Thanks…"

* * *

**Again, sorry for the screw-up, peoples.**


	30. The First Time

TO PURPLENIGHTWING: Danny doesn't die! Calm down, and check your PM box for me please! I explain some stuff there!

Ch.29: The First Time

**"****What happened the first time you met Batman?"**

** "****The first time I met Bats…"**

* * *

Danny groaned before opening his eyes. That small victory lasted for a minute before they closed again, eyelids feeling like a thousand pounds and the fluorescent lights blinding him.

…

Wait a minute, fluorescent lights?

Danny's eyes shot open again, breathe hitching. His eyes were blinded by the lights but his eyes remained open, staring at the lights. His breathing picked up, panicked.

* * *

_Fluorescent lights shown down on him as he screamed and screamed and screamed. Fresh green-red blood stained it, some of it dripping off._

* * *

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-_

"Oh dear! He's panicking! What do we do?"

"Notice he's staring at the light and only the light."

The lights dimmed until they barely gave off only a small, faint glow. As the lights dimmed, so did the pain in Danny's eyes. The dim light eased the memory away.

* * *

_Danny laid on his side in the pitch black. He could feel his blood under him, growing cold. But it was quiet and still: a blessing._

* * *

Danny's eyelids sagged again, already tired. He tried using his arms or hands so he could itch his eyes but found he couldn't. That made his panic level rise again. He tried desperately but they just wouldn't listen to him.

They twisted.

Danny's panic level spiked. They weren't immobile; they were restrained down with leather straps.

* * *

_Danny tried taking the metal cuffs off but they had been on so long, they were easily becoming ingrown. The teen ignored the pain and tried harder._

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok… You don't like the restraints? It's ok. I'll take them off."

The words went in one ear and came out the other for Danny. He had long since figured out how to filter out talking so he wouldn't have to listen to the new discoveries the GIW found or the mean words they said. Hearing was a torture in itself.

* * *

_Danny covered his ears and cried. The noise was getting louder and even more high-pitched. His eardrums were going to blow._

* * *

Danny's hands were freed and he immediately tried pushing himself up. That didn't work too well, as half-way up, white-hot pain shot up his spine and attacked his mind. He hissed and was quickly pushed back down. He smacked the hand away and stared at the perpetrator in fear, panic spiking again. Danny shrunk in himself because that was a form of disobedience.

* * *

_Various hands threw him onto the table and kept him down until others had strapped his hands and feet down. They grabbed his jumpsuit and began pulling it off._

* * *

Batman held up his hands up in surrender but that made Danny flinch away. The Dark Knight dropped them to his sides. Danny looked him up and down, confused. Why hadn't he hit him?

Oh wait. This guy was like some of the agents. They liked to pretend Danny wasn't in trouble but they always beat him the worst.

The teen shook fearfully. What was going to happen this time?

* * *

_Danny whimpered as he agent drew closer with the knife, a smirk plastered on his face. The teen's arm was grabbed roughly and his body was pulled off the ground, dangling from his arm in the man's grasp._

_The tip of the knife touched his open side and Danny struggled to get away. He gave a bloodcurdling scream when it was plunged into his skin, all the way to the hilt._

* * *

Danny grabbed his head, closing his eyes. He whimpered pathetically as a few tears leaked out of his closed eyes. He tried staying quiet, knowing everyone liked him best when he was quiet, but the small sounds escaped him unintentionally.

"Hey kid… Hey, can you look at me? Will you please look at me?"

Danny hesitantly opened his eyes and moved his gaze to the Dark Knight. The black-clad man had begun kneeling beside the bed, getting lower than Danny himself to try and become less threatening. The Caped Crusader gestured, slowly, to the IV and the breathing tube around his nose.

"Stay still so those things won't bother you, ok?"

* * *

_Fire. Fire. His veins were on fire. His blood was boiling. Fire. Fire._

_What were they continually pumping into his body?!_

* * *

Danny immediately tried ripping the IV out but Batman jumped forward and grabbed the teen's wrist over the needle taped to the boy's skin. Danny clawed at his hand before shrinking back again, biting his lip in fear as a few more tears trickled out of his eyes.

* * *

_The agent twisted the knife painfully in his side, ripping Danny's insides apart. Blood sputtered out of his mouth and stained his teeth and lips._

* * *

Hand still on his wrist, Batman lowered himself down again. Danny remained waiting for the hurt sure to come. He was curled on his side, the sheets and blankets covering everything up to his waist.

The teen, though scared out of his mind, did enjoy the soft weight on his legs. Though he'd never admit it.

The Dark Knight withdrew his hand from around Danny's wrist slowly. The teen wasted no time in trying to get the needle out of his skin. Batman grabbed his wrist again, stopping him, but kept himself kneeling this time.

* * *

_Liquid fire. Liquid fire. His blood was on liquid fire._

* * *

"It's just an IV... It's not going to hurt you..." Batman whispered.

* * *

_"It's not going to hurt you."_

_Burning. Burning. His veins were burning._

* * *

"That's what they said." Danny whispered and flinched.

* * *

_SMACK!_

_"Did I ask for your input?!"_

* * *

"Who's 'they'?" Batman asked, straightening up but still not getting up from his kneeled position.

Danny opened his mouth but closed it again. He shouldn't have said anything before. Talking more would get him in lots of trouble. It did last time.

* * *

_"I-I'm sorry...!"_

_SLAP!_

_"I told you to SHUT UP!"_

* * *

"Who's 'they'?" The Dark Knight asked again.

Danny panicked, breathing picking up. The man was asking him a question, _really_ asking a question, and wanted him to answer but he wasn't supposed to speak or he'd get in trouble and he didn't want to be in trouble but he might get in trouble anyways for not answering and Danny didn't want to get in trouble with this man and-

The teen turned his head from the older male and began looking around the room in hopes of finding something to ease his nerves. His breathing hitched.

* * *

_Needle. Thread. Scalpel. Syringe. Fluorescent light. Table. Knives. Scrubs. Masks. Scissors. Restraints. Observation window._

* * *

"Hey, look at me. Look at me. Don't look at that stuff. Don't look at that. Look at me."

Batman grabbed Danny's chin and turned his head towards him. The teen's eyes, though, were still locked on everything _but_ the Dark Knight. Tears were streaming down his face steadily and seemed to actually be picking up speed. Which was _bad_.

The Dark Knight turned towards the doorway, where Alfred was standing nervously. "Knock him out."

Alfred grabbed a needle and began walking towards the IV, where he injected the sleep aids. Danny caught a glimpse of Alfred injecting the meds and immediately starting clawing at the Dark Knight's hand again.

Screw consequences. He didn't want his insides to feel any worse than they already did.

The meds entered Danny's system and the more he struggled against the older male, the more he felt tired. Danny, eventually, just collapsed and fell on his back again, which made him hiss in pain, though he was half-conscious. The teen calmly laid on his side, one arm over his torso while the other laid by his head. His eyes drooped tiredly and his breathing became deeper.

Batman let go of the teen's wrist and stood back up. He grabbed the sheets and the spare blanket and pulled them up under the teen's chin. Walking out of the med bay, he turned off the lights completely.

* * *

**"****What about Robin?"**

** "****The first time I met Robbie, huh…"**

* * *

Danny's eyes fluttered before they opened. His vision was blurry for a moment before it focused on the figure sitting beside his bed.

The figure, a teen younger than him, was sitting in an arm-chair, head propped on his fist which was propped on his leg. He had midnight-black hair, like Danny's own, and was wearing padded armor that made him look like a traffic light without the green thrown in. A mask covered his eyes, hair spiking over it just a tad.

The two just stared at each other.

"Hi." The raven-haired boy said. Danny didn't answer, still staring at the younger male with wide, blue eyes.

"Uh… You feeling ok?" The masked teen asked.

Danny didn't even blink.

"You're really quiet." The younger teen mumbled.

Danny didn't even seem to be breathing.

"My name's Robin." The raven-haired boy, Robin, said, nodding. His lips were pressed tight. "I'd ask for your name but Bats kind of already found it in the missing kid's files for Amity Park…"

The city didn't even register in the older boy's mind. His brain was filtering out Robin's speaking, as he had done Batman's for awhile. He was just staring.

"You were out for a week." Robin continued. "You were pretty much in a coma. There were a few times you would open your eyes before falling into unconsciousness again. The first night you did get here you flat-lined a couple of times. Scared the crap out of us… We didn't want to see you die."

Stare.

"On the bright side, you're getting better." Robin commented, smiling.

He didn't get a reaction.

The raven-haired teen frowned. "I'd be with Bats right now, fighting crime, but I was asked to stay here to watch you. Alfred's busy shopping and blah blah blah…"

Stare.

Robin sighed and looked away. "I _wish_ you would talk…"

"Don't say wish…"

Robin jerked his head towards the older teen, who had a semblance of what the world was doing around him in his eyes. That scratchy, hoarse, misused voice had to be his.

"Why can't I say 'wish'?" Robin asked.

"Wishing is bad… Bad, bad, bad, bad…" Danny mumbled as his eyes drifted shut.

"Why is it bad?" Robin asked, despite himself.

"Never goes the way you want…"

* * *

**"****When'd you start trusting your mentor?"**

** "****I started trusting him after he let me have my room outside of the med bay. It was the first time he caught me…"**

** "****Caught you?"**

** "****I was doing something horrible… But at the same time… I thought I was horrible…"**

* * *

Danny twirled the lighter in his hand, his other in his hair, gripping some strands tightly. He was sitting in the empty bathtub, tears streaming down his face. His knees were pulled up under his chin. The lights in the bathroom were off, leaving him in complete black. The teen stopped twirling the small lighter and unraveled himself, sitting in a lotus position, hands in his lap.

He flipped the lighter on. The small flame glittered in Danny's eyes, reflecting the image off the blue orbs.

_"__You're a worthless piece of crap!"_

_"__It doesn't matter if you get damaged! You already are!" _

_"__No one's going to care if you get worse!"_

_"__We'll go away if you hurt yourself."_

The flame licked the skin on his wrist. His skin blackened and cracked. The pain was horrendous and made his hand shake but Danny didn't pull away.

The flame made his tears glisten as they fell down his face.

Danny turned his wrist so another patch of skin could be burned and cracked and bloodied.

_"__HAHA! He's doing it again!"_

_ "__He finally did something _right_, for once in his pathetic life!"_

_ "__And this is the reason no one likes you, you little shit."_

_ "__What a screw-up. He's not even doing it where it hurts the most! And he _knows_ it!"_

"You said you'd go away…" Danny said, voice cracking.

He turned his wrist again. It was half-way blackened. And cracked. And bloodied. Some of his skin had peeled and revealed reddened skin underneath.

_"__Look who's still stupid!"_

_ "__So not only is he worthless, damaged, and pathetic, but he's also retarded. Lovely…"_

_ "__Someone needs to tattoo 'gullible' on his forehead."_

_ "__I lied this time, Danny…"_

The fourth voice, the one always getting him in trouble, whispered in his ear instead of the usual announcement with the other three. It hurt to hear his name used like that. But there was one thing that really, _really_ upset him…

It was Sam's voice.

Danny choked on a sob and turned his wrist again. It looked like he was wearing a black band on his wrist now.

_"__Do it where it hurts. Do it where it hurts. Do it where it hurts. Do it where it hurts."_

And now they were chanting.

"Will you go away?" Danny ground out through his teeth.

_"__If you do it where it hurts, Danny… Gotta do it where it hurts."_

Danny moved the lighter from his blackened wrist and moved it towards his cheek. He stopped his hand before the flame could lick his skin there, too.

He couldn't scar the one place the agents had left unscathed, could he? Nowhere else on his body had been left so unblemished.

_"__Do it where it hurts. Do it where it hurts. Do it where it hurts. Do it where it hurts."_

Danny bowed his head, his tears dripping off his face. "I don't wanna do it... Please don't make me do it..." He choked on a sob.

_"__Come on, Danny. Do it for me, you worthless piece of shit."_

Danny moved the lighter closer till he could feel the heat of the flame against his skin. It was the kind of heat that burned you anyways, even when the flame was only hovering near your skin.

The lights flipped on.

The lighter dropped from Danny's hands and he instantly pulled his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around himself, sobbing.

He was so stupid. He had been so close to giving up something so precious.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

A black-gloved reached beside the teen and grabbed the lighter, studying it. The other just barely graced the burnt skin on Danny's wrist.

"Why?"

Danny wondered how the Dark Knight was so calm. His voice held no anger, no contempt. Not even judgment. All Danny was able to pick up on was curiosity.

"I wanted to make the voices stop." Danny choked out. "Sometimes it works…"

"And others?"

"It makes it worse."

"Did burning yourself make the voices stop?"

Danny shook his head miserably.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Danny shrugged.

_"__Liar!"_

_ "__You do too know."_

_ "__Seems the piece of crap is back to his tricks again."_

_ "__Good job, Danny. Smooth one, Baby."_

"Danny, do you trust me?"

The teen stiffened. Danny's shaky breathing and Batman's steady one were the only sounds in the room.

"Danny, if you don't, that's ok. I can't force you to. And I don't blame you. But if something's bothering you, you have to tell me so I can help, ok?"

Again, Danny wondered, as he nodded his understanding, how the Caped Crusader was so calm in chaotic situations.

Closing his eyes, Danny let himself fall asleep, ignoring the voices in his head.

Batman reached into the tub and picked the teen up. He carried him to the bed and tucked him in before leaving, taking the lighter with him.

* * *

**"****What was your first good memory with Robin?"**

** "****It was the first time he said 'yes' to me."**

* * *

Danny rested his head in his hands and sighed. He was sitting at one of the desks, pieces of paper scatted everywhere. The teen had written something on everything. There were pros and cons, small details he had noticed, more pros and cons, and lists on everything he had seen.

Batman, or say Bruce Wayne, had asked him if he wanted to be adopted.

It had startled Danny when the billionaire asked. Not only because it was a question that was shot out of nowhere but he had _asked_ for his opinion on the matter.

And _that_ was something Danny was not used to.

At first, he had been psyched. He had hid it well but he _had_ been excited. He had really grown to like the Dark Knight.

But Robin popped into his head.

The Dark Knight's protégé hadn't spent much time with him so Danny hadn't made a judgment on him yet. As a person, he seemed ok. A bit eccentric, but ok. Danny just hadn't made any effort to know the other male of the Bat-Cave. What was the point if he was just going to leave when he was better anyways?

But Batman had asked him to stay, which changed everything.

The Dynamic Duo had a thing, a bond, an understanding, _something_. Danny didn't have that. He was originally jut a charity case that turned into something more. And the older teen didn't want to hinder the Dynamic Duo's relationship or, possibly, enrage the younger male to the point where there would _never_ be a thing, a bond, an understanding, _something _between the two raven-haired boys.

Danny really wanted to stay because it made him happy. But at the same time he just couldn't _do_ that to Robin. That wouldn't be fair.

But then again, life wasn't fair. If it was, Danny wouldn't have as many scars as he did.

But (there always seemed to be another but) no matter how many pros outweighed the cons or how much logic there was in saying 'yes', Danny couldn't allow himself to drive a wedge between a mentor and their protégé. It was hard but it was right.

Danny let out another sigh before laying his head on the table.

"Whatcha doin?"

The raven-haired teen yelped, head shooting up. He fought to get his breathing back in control as he stared at the being in front of him.

Speak of the devil…

Robin was leaning on the table, a smirk on his face at being able to scare the ever-vigilant Danny. He had his head cocked to the side innocently, chin resting on both of his fists.

Danny replaced his head back on his hands. "Nothing. Just some thinking."

"About?" Robin asked, tilting his head even more.

Danny looked up and placed his chin on his fists, much like Robin. "Nothing important."

"And by 'nothing important', are you talking about the adoption?" The younger teen asked persistently.

Danny frowned. "Bats told ya?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. I actually knew about it before you did. He asked me first if it would be ok if he adopted you."

Danny narrowed his eyes in confusion. "But… That means you would have had to say yes…"

Robin nodded again. "Yep."

"But you hardly know me… We haven't even bothered to talk to each other… Why would you say yes?" Danny whispered.

Robin shrugged. "Because look at this!" He said and gestured to the table. "You weighed every pro and con you could think of, got a heck of a lot more pros than cons, and you were still planning to say no because you didn't want to mess with the Bat-Family. Dude, that's gotta count for something."

"I don't wanna intrude. I've already done enough of that." Danny reasoned.

"That's not your fault. That's more Bats'. He coulda just dropped you off at a hospital but that old man-" Danny snorted. "-can see potential a mile away. That's kinda the reason I'm here. And if he sees something in you, he's not wrong cause I see it too." Robin said.

Danny sighed. "Are you giving me permission to say yes?"

Robin smirked. "Yeah. But I'm more like telling you to say yes, more-so than I am giving you permission."

Danny cracked a smile, giving a hollow chuckle as he looked at all his papers. "Alright, I'll say yes. But if you find out you don't like me, you can kick back out into the streets, ok?"

Robin snorted in return. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen anytime soon."

* * *

**"****How bad were the nightmares?"**

** "****They were bad, of course. But how I dealt with them was worse. The first time I really dealt with them was the first time I talked to Bruce."**

* * *

Danny bit his lip.

He had to calm down. He wouldn't face the Dark Knight as a sobbing mess.

Walking out from the hallway, Danny began his journey to where the Caped Crusader was seated. He took each step carefully, as if the ground would disappear under him if he stumbled.

Once he had made the way, he stood silently beside Batman's chair, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. The Dark Knight was typing something rapidly over the keyboard. He paused when he felt Danny's presence.

"There's a chair over there that Robin uses when he wants to talk."

Danny nodded and rolled it over. He sat down in a lotus position, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, noticing how long his hair was getting and figuring he needed to cut it.

Batman stopped his typing, saved whatever it was, and turned to Danny, leaning on his knees. The Dark Knight turned Danny's shaking form to his own. "Alright, what's the matter?"

Danny bit his lip again before he started. "Well. Um. I had a, uh, nightmare. It's the not the first time but. Well." He stumbled.

Batman waited patiently.

"I feel stupid." Danny mumbled, using both hands to grab his hair.

"You're not stupid. Nightmares are natural. Dick and I both have them. You're no different." Batman whispered.

Danny nodded, biting his lip again, hands still gripping the loose strands of ebony hair.

"What was the nightmare about?" Batman asked gently.

Danny, almost instantly in response, tried clamming up.

"Don't do that to me, Danny. If you want to get better, you have to tell me." Batman whispered, placing one hand on the boy's knee.

Danny took a shaky breath. "The nightmare was stupid… The agents were just cutting me open again." He mumbled. He was unable to stop one tear from falling, which pretty much unleashed a flood of salty tears and sobs.

Batman ran a hand through Danny's hair. "Danny, that's _not _stupid. What's stupid is that you think something so major is so minor. What they did was not your fault. You shouldn't have gone through it. It was not your fault."

Danny nodded in response and didn't fight it when Batman held him to his chest so he could sob.

* * *

**"****I know the Bat-Family can be pretty chaotic. When was your first moment of peace?"**

** "****It was the first time they left me home alone."**

* * *

The Bat-Mobile drove into the Bat-Cave and parked in its designated spot. The top opened up and the Dynamic Duo exited. Robin cackled, nursing his injured arm. "Well, nothing is more interesting than fighting Joker and his goons."

Batman rolled his eyes. "Just go to the infirmary, you idiot, and then go to bed. You have tests in math and science tomorrow."

"You ruin all the fun." Robin mumbled, smirking as he limped down the hall.

Alfred walked up, stoic as his 'master', as always. "Welcome back, Master Bruce. Have a fun night out?"

"It was _just fantastic_." Batman replied sarcastically. Alfred smirked in response, a very devious smirk indeed.

"Where's our new little resident?" The Dark Knight asked, straightening his posture to hide any pain he _might've_ had (who knows(?), he hides everything).

Alfred's smirk widened. "He would be at your desk, watching a movie."

"My computer has a password."

"Precisely."

"Did you give him that password?"

"I wouldn't have dared."

"Did you type it in for him?"

"I forgot he was even down here."

Somewhere in the Cave, Robin yelled "I KNEW THERE WAS AN INNER HACKER IN HIM SOMEWHERE! HA-HA!"

Batman sighed before walking away. He made his way to his desk and, sure enough, a movie was playing on his computer, using up his memory space.

The Dark Knight turned the chair towards him but Danny was not awake. He was curled up in the chair, a blanket wrapped around his form. His head was leaning against the side and his eyes were shut. His expression was the most at peace the Dark Knight had ever seen on the boy.

Batman gave an irritable sigh before picking the boy up. He carried him to his room and tucked him into his bed, yet again.

As he was leaving, he stopped in the doorway and looked back at his new adopted kid. He gave a faint smile before leaving.

* * *

**I imagine the people talking in the bold print would be Danny and Canary talking during a therapy session but I never clarified so if you think it's Danny and someone else, I'm fine with it. I'll leave it to your imaginations! XD**

**Kadzait: This next part is going to be _very_ fun. Sarcasm was implied.**

**With good reason.**

**And everyone, welcome _SoulSonicReasonance25, RoitEve, Apeman342, Atelierduquette, SkullMate, and DarkKing1 _to the Young Justice family cause they favorited and/or followed!**

_**SoulSonicReasonance25 and Poison59 **_**also favorited and followed me in general. THANKS!**

**Reviews:**

**Bibbledoo: I will take that cookie now. XD *eats cookie***

**KuriMaster13: ...How come it's always your review that always gets lost? Like seriously, this is the second time it's happened. XD And making them prank people is fun. And hilarious. And something they'd do. XD**

**Guest(1): SORRY!**

**Supaherolena02: And I screwed up. **

**BringbackDannyPhantom: ...don't give me that eyebrow raised look...You'd be tired too...XD**

**BrownHair2918: ...You just unintentionally helped me write a chapter. THANK YOU! XD**

**Breyannia: I know, right? And he didn't sound like a dying cow. More like a herd of sick, dying elephants.**

**Suntan140: SORRY!**

**Guest(2): SORRY!**

**Hitomi-tama: SORRY! ****Skymuse: SORRY! **

**Guest(3): SORRY! **

**Anonymous: SORRY! **

**Sina Xiel: I'm sorry! XD Glad you liked the chap before too!**

**Azorawing: SORRY! **

**SomeItalian: *face-palm* For once, this is not Nancy's fault. Surprising, I know. (Kadzait: I hate you...) SORRY! **

**Lee: SORRY!**


	31. Wish

Ch.30: Wish

Batman glared, sighing irritably. Danny stood in front of him, smiling and chuckling nervously.

The Dark Knight was _not_ happy in the slightest.

There had been a mission that night for the Team. Batman had ordered Danny to stay behind because of injuries he had received when the Joker blew an empty warehouse. One of those bombs had a mutant-ectoranium compound in it, just for Danny-Boy. The serum Batman normally used didn't work because of the mutation. They had wrapped the wound the best they could. Batman was still working on another serum that would work on the mutated ectoranium when he sent the Team of a mission. Danny, being Danny, went with his Team and left a clone behind which dissolved once they were halfway to their destination. There was no time to bring him back to the Cave, as this was a time-limited mission, and no one could stop a ghost that could phase through them.

The Team hadn't been mad at Danny. More like… Worried for his life and a little disappointed in him. But no one said anything against the teen and were actually happy he went, though putting his life on the line with Batman.

And it wasn't just that Danny was disobedient because, in the end, a ghost had been there and the only one equipped, besides Danny, to fight ghosts was Robin.

No, no… What ticked him off the most was that Danny injured himself even more while bring reckless. The burns were all around his body and were easily torn open.

Danny, while fighting, had torn these burns open more than once. He was bleeding all over the place on the mission and, near the end, passed out from fatigue and blood loss. If Robin hadn't been equipped to fight the specters, the Team would have been screwed. Royally.

"So… I'm guessing I'm grounded…" Danny commented, still smiling nervously. Batman continued glaring, not saying a word. Danny's nervous smile dropped.

"This is the millionth time, Danny." Batman said, voice sharp. Danny shifted his foot nervously. "Doing so has saved lives…"

"True. But this time we were going to take care of it _right after_ I gave the mission assignment. So, not only did you disobey me, you also _deceived_ me and you were considerably _reckless_ during the mission." Batman growled. Danny shifted his foot. "When you put that way…"

Batman rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Danny took a look at him while his eyes were closed and quickly looked away again. "I'm sorry…"

"Not the first time…" Batman mumbled, eyes still closed. Danny flinched, as his mentor continued to seethe.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't met you…"

Danny's head snapped up, eyes wide and glassy. His mouth opened to say something and then closed again. His throat choked up and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn't. The teen turned on his heel and began sprinting down the hall.

_Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack, click, clack…_

Batman looked up startled and then he realized what he said. He sighed irritably again and rubbed his face. Batman closed his eyes, planning to give Danny a little space.

"_So you have wished it, so it shall be…_"

Bruce opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling. He looked around confused.

How did he get in his bed? In his bedroom? He had just been talking (_yelling_) to Danny a minute ago in the Bat-Cave.

Bruce got up and put on some of his casual clothes. He went down to the kitchen and saw Dick eating breakfast while Alfred cleaned some pots and pans.

"Where's Danny?" He asked.

Dick looked at him confused. "Who?"

Bruce gave him a blank look that said he was not amused. "Danny. Your brother."

Dick continued looking at him confused. "I don't have a brother and the only Danny I know is the one in my math class. You know, Danny Ramirez? You met him at the last charity ball. Blonde hair, green eyes? Ring a bell?"

"This isn't funny, Dick." Bruce said seriously.

The raven-haired dropped his fork and put his hands up in surrender. The fork made a clatter against his plate.

"Bruce, _I'm_ serious! You liked Danny cause he was polite! I don't know another Danny!" Dick defended.

Alfred paused in his cleaning. "Master Bruce, there really is no Danny living in or around Wayne Manor. Are you feeling alright?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, fine…" He mumbled and sat down his chair. He absently picked up the newspaper and began scanning it. None of the things he read registered in his mind because he was focused on what happened to _his_ Danny.

As Dick put more pancakes on his plate, an ad for Circus Gothica played on the TV. "Hey Bruce, any new leads on the Circus Gothica thing you had going?"

Bruce looked up. "The what?"

Dick used his fork to point to the TV. "The Circus Gothica lead. Every stop they make, the local bank gets robbed. I kinda yelled at you when your first blamed them cause of the Haly's Circus event but I kinda agreed with you after seeing their commercials." He said sheepishly.

"I remember that mission. Who went with you again?" Bruce asked absently, staring at the face of the ringmaster Freakshow, _Danny's enemy_.

"Red Arrow, Superboy, Megan, and Artemis went with me, remember?" Dick asked. Bruce nodded.

Danny went too…

"Master Richard, it is time you and I left for school if we are going to get there on time." Alfred announced, placing the newly cleaned pots down. Dick nodded, got up, and put his plate in the sink. He and Alfred left the kitchen and began their walk to the garage.

"Alfred, you think Bruce is ok?"

"I'll talk to him when we get back. No worries, Master Richard."

Bruce continued to flip through the newspaper though the words meant nothing to him. As he flipped again, there was another ad for Circus Gothica on the page. The ringmaster took up most of the space with his sinister grin and staff. There was a woman behind him wearing a red cloak with pupil-less, red eyes. On one bottom corner of the page, there was a midget man wearing a Speedo looking thing, gauntlets, boots, and a collar, all black. On the other bottom-corner, there was a black-haired girl. She had a red, one-sleeved shirt on, black tights, black choker, and black makeup. On the top-corner, there was a big brute. He wore the same thing as the midget.

And in the last corner stood _his_ Danny in Phantom form.

The first thing the Dark Knight noticed was that his eyes weren't directed at the camera like the others were. They were downcast, staring at the white rose with a black stem in his hands. His cloak was billowing in non-existent wind. Instead of his normal hazemat suit, he wore a black, long-sleeved tunic, white gloves, white boots, and black pants. A white belt was hanging loosely around his skinny waist. There was also black makeup around his eyes.

But what really troubled Bruce… His eyes weren't red like the others.

They were green.

* * *

Danny gripped his black hair. He was curled on the window seat in the train. His eyes were shut tightly, breathing heavy. He flinched at every sound he heard.

The other three ghosts were behind him, all lying in beds. They weren't sleeping. They didn't need to. They just didn't have orders to fulfill.

Feeling his stomach churn, Danny pushed the tray with food on it away even further with his foot. The smell continued to reach his nose and made his stomach feel worse. He had to eat but if he did he was going to be sick. Again.

Danny let his hands fall from his hair and in front of him. He screamed when he saw how bloody they were. He rushed into the bathroom and flipped the sink on. Hot water rushed over his hands and turned his skin red but Danny didn't care as he tried scrubbing the blood off.

It wouldn't. In fact, the amount of blood increased.

Danny screamed again when the water streaming from the faucet turned to blood. It was splattered all over the white porcelain. Looking around, blood was seeping from the ceiling and down the walls.

The teen's head spun as tears ran down his face. He used the wall as a support and when he drew back, a bloody handprint stayed. He whined in desperation. Gripping his head again, he fell to his knees.

The room around him warped. It was like looking into a hypo screen. Danny swayed back and forth and crashed into the wall, groaning and gripping his head. Everything continued to turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel…

Danny dug into his pocket and brought out his syringe. He plunged it into his arm without a second thought.

Unlike with most people, MDMA did not get him high. If anything, it did the opposite.

Yes, it gave him hallucinations. But he had those anyways.

Yes, it took away his appetite. But he hadn't had one since he started this job.

Yes, it made him depressed. He would be depressed anyways. The only thing it didn't do was make him feel happy. No, he got tired instantly and became incoherent.

Through half-lidded eyes, Danny watched the walls bleed and the sink overflow with crimson blood and the world turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel.

Someone grabbed his shoulder. Or at least, Danny thought someone did. There was a pressure there but his arm was gone, leaving a bloody nub with the bone sticking out. One of his legs was the same way.

But the only thing Danny saw was the bleeding walls, the blood overflowing, and world _turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel…_

* * *

Freakshow growled from the doorway. Lydia was on the ground by Danny, shaking his shoulder but he was staring blankly ahead of him through half-lidded eyes. His mouth was slightly parted and he was mumbling something.

_(Turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel and turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel…)_

The syringe was still sticking out of his arm.

Freakshow had, on multiple occasions, tried taking Danny off the drug, even though it was him that introduced Danny to it. He just hadn't realized the side effects it would have on the teen, especially dealing with PTSD at the same time.

Lydia gave up on shaking Danny 'awake' and gave her master a worried look.

_(Turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel and turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel…)_

Every time Freakshow stopped Danny's supply of MDMA, there was a meltdown. Which included sobbing and screaming and tears and pleads and lash outs and getting a bad image for the circus to the press…

But every time Freakshow let him have more, his doses became bigger and/or they became more frequent.

Danny hadn't eaten anything in nineteen days. He hadn't had anything to drink in three. He hadn't slept in twenty-four. He hadn't talked in five.

_(Turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel and turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel…)_

Danny had hallucinations every hour and a half. He used MDMA every hallucination. He screamed every other hallucination. He cut on the days he didn't burn. He burned on the days he didn't cut. He used the syringe on days he cut and burned. He got ulcers from all three.

Basically, he was destroying himself.

_(Turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel and turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel…)_

Lydia gave Freakshow a 'what-are-you-going-to-do?' look. She had been giving him that look a lot, ever since she grew a soft-spot for the teen.

If the GIW were involved, it didn't matter which ghost you were. You were going to help your fellow kind from the only people sick enough to destroy a ghost's mind, no matter their age or morality.

And this was a halfa who had been brutally tortured to the brink of death.

Lydia had instantly forgiven his past offenses and became a friend of sorts.

Freakshow sighed. "What do you want me to do? If I cut off his supply, he has a meltdown. The last time he even went as far as screwing up the mission!"

Lydia glared, obviously saying 'cut-it-off-anyways-moron-he's-killing-himself'.

Freakshow growled. "And do what after that? Lock him up? What would be the point of taking him in if he can't do what I want him to?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. She slipped her arms under Danny's and practically dragged him into her lap. His half-lidded eyes moved around the room absently.

_(Turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel and turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel…)_

Lydia stroked his hair and hugged him from behind. Danny didn't even seem to notice the woman, as his eyes rolled in his head.

_(Turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel and turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel…)_

Freakshow frowned at the display of affection to the drug-addict of a teen before leaving. Lydia didn't even glance up as he left, still too focused on Danny to bother to notice his absence. She was thinking about taking the drugs from the teen herself. Then Danny could get better

_(And turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel and turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel…)_

and they could finally deal with the problem concerning his PTSD.

* * *

Batman continued typing on his computer rapidly. Theories and other such things he was just too impatient to type down on Word were scribbled down on pieces of paper next him. He would be lying if he said they were being used to take down Circus Gothica. In reality, they were only going to be used to get his kid back. Taking down Circus Gothica was the last thing on his mind.

Alfred walked into Bat-Cave with a worried frown on his face. "Master Bruce, I have not seen you work this hard since Dick went missing. What is troubling you?"

"You would call me crazy and then demand I rest when I am perfectly fine." Batman said, not even pausing in his typing or his work in general.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "It really all depends on how crazy the story is."

Batman sighed, agitated, before turning to the butler. "Dick is not the only adopted kid in the Wayne family. There's another; Danny. He's a half-ghost, half-human hybrid. I found him when he was dying of serious injuries after being captured and experimented on for a year. I took him in, Dick and Danny are really close, and the only reason he's not here now is because I accidently wished I had never met him."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "It seems you were right. You should go get some rest."

The Dark Knight glared. "I am fine. Danny, however, is not. He's the white-haired teen traveling with Circus Gothica." Batman said, bringing out the flyer to show his butler. "Danny's eyes are green, indicating he's not being controlled by this orb which controls ghosts. What's going on in Danny's mind, we don't know, especially since the ringmaster Freakshow is his enemy."

Alfred sighed, as he began to walk away, probably to go get sleep-aid induced tea or coffee. "Whatever you say, Master Bruce, whatever you say…"

* * *

Danny stumbled from the train car, holding his head and groaning. The sunlight made him hiss and squint his eyes. His head pounded in pain, telling him to go back inside, fall asleep, dream sweet dreams…

Except he didn't dream sweet dreams. He had nightmares: living hells. What was the point of sleeping if he couldn't get a break from reality?

The teen slowly walked through the circus camp, the hood of his sweatshirt up to shade his eyes from the sun. It was humid and, with his sweatshirt on, made Danny want to hurl. He didn't take the clothing off though.

Lydia had been with the teen after he started to become more aware of his surroundings and the drugs wore off. She had fretted over him silently for a few minutes before he had told her he needed fresh air and left.

Looking back, she had given him a look. He knew what she had been silently telling him _then_ but now he couldn't remember what she had meant. Frankly, he could hardly remember what he did for the show last night.

…

Now that he thought about it, had there been a show last night?

He couldn't remember.

Danny shrugged it off as he stumbled again. He shook it off and continued walking. Many people were giving him strange or worried looks, as he kept swaying, stumbling, and failed to walk in a straight line. Danny's tired eyes drooped but didn't close.

The teen walked right out of the circus camp and into the streets of Gotham. He still swayed in his step and stumbled. Some of the people on the streets sneered at him and told him to go home and be drunk there. It went in one ear and out the other as Danny was lost in la-la world.

Another person who wasn't watching where they were going either ran into Danny. Both grunted and drew back. The other person mumbled a 'sorry'. Danny stared at them.

* * *

_Danny bumped into one of the agents on accident as he traveled through the facility. The agent, in retaliation, slapped him. Danny would've stumbled back but two other agents were holding his forearms, bruising them. The agent (oh hey! It was Agent Z! Whoops.) kneed him in the stomach, making Danny lurch forward in pain. He coughed, blood spilling from his parted lips._

* * *

_And turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel and turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel and turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel_

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Dick asked the frozen, older teen in front of him. His eyes were wide, black circles under his eyes. His hoodie was up and his skin was paper-white. His sweatshirt was baggy but you could just tell he was skinny with the way his cheeks were sunken in. He was mumbling.

"_And turn and spin and twirl and spiral and rotate and reel…_"

Dick tapped him. "Hey, are you ok? I'm sorry for bumping into you."

The teen's blank stare came back to reality, if only barely. He was still distant but at least he looked a bit coherent now.

"Hm? Oh… I'm fine…" He mumbled, voice strained and hoarse from misuse.

"Are you sure…? You don't look fine…" Dick mumbled. The other teen nodded, seeming to start distancing himself again.

"Uh… What's your name?" Dick asked, hoping to start a conversation and get that far away look out of the older boy's eyes. It was scary to look at.

The boy closed his eyes in thought, grasping for something. "My name is… Uh… It's um…"

* * *

_"__Get over here, Weapon! We got things to do!"_

* * *

_"__Come on, Boy. The show is starting."_

_ "__Phantom." "Whelp." "Scumbag." "Danny-Boy." "Dipstick." "Kid." "Little shit." "Weapon." "Boy." "Worthless piece of crap." "Dude." "Great One." "Druggie."_

* * *

_"__Hey Danny! Come on! What are you waiting for? Tucker's waiting for us at school!"_

_ "__Coming Sam!"_

* * *

"My name's Danny." The teen finally answered. Dick nodded slowly, recognizing the name from that morning's conversation with his mentor. "Cool. I'm Richard, but just call me Dick."

Danny nodded slowly back. Dick expected the other raven-haired teen to say something in return but he was spacing out again. It was creeping Dick out.

"So… That's cool… Well, I gotta go. My guardian's waiting for me at home. See ya around?" Dick said, faking a smile.

Danny tilted his head to the side, looking at the sky. A woman ran up to the spaced-out teen and grabbed his face. She had raven hair and blue eyes, wearing a one-sleeved red shirt, jeans, and sandals.

"Danny, what are you doing out here? You were supposed to stay in the area!" The woman scolded.

The teen looked at her confused for a second before a spark of recognition fell into his eyes. "Oh… Sorry… I, uh, forgot…"

Dick looked between the two. "Uh… Well I'll be going now. Bye Danny." He said and began his trek again back to his home.

"Bye Dick." Danny mumbled. It was the most coherent thing he had said that entire time. Dick smiled and waved before rushing off.

The woman took Danny's shoulders, turned him around, and gently guided him back. Danny let himself be led without any struggle.

As the two entered the circus camp, the woman's eyes turned red and her skin green. Black tights replaced her jeans and boots replaced her sandals.

The woman, Elastica, led Danny back to their car, brought him inside, and moved away as Lydia hugged the teen, who continued to stare blankly ahead.

Freakshow wore a furious expression on his face at Danny's disobedience.

"Where were you?" Freakshow questioned, getting in the teen's face. The teen flinched, some form of recognition entering his eyes. "I-I don't know…"

Freakshow raised his hand to slap the boy but stopped when he saw the fear. Lydia stepped in front of her master with a furious expression on her face, a look that clearly said 'you-know-he's-like-this-after-the-drugs-wear-off-you-idiot'.

Danny backed up into a wall and began whining, holding his head. He slid down the wall and landed with a _thump_ on the ground. He began digging in his pocket.

Freakshow bolted forward and grabbed his hand, stopping the teen from injecting anymore of the drugs into his system. Danny's terrified eyes looked up at his 'master'.

His eyes were coherent but, at the same time, not. He was present with them but in another time with different people.

"Oh no, not again! You have a show and a mission tonight!" Freakshow snapped at him. Danny quivered from his spot on the ground, unshed tears in his eyes.

Lydia smacked Freakshow's head with a scolding expression. Freakshow, taking the syringe from Danny's hands, put the needle in his pocket. "Don't give me that look, Lydia. You want him to stop taking the drug and I'm stopping him!"

Lydia gave a look that said 'without-scaring-him-you-idiot!'

Freakshow rubbed his face in exaggeration. "Enough. We'll deal with this later. Minions!"

Goliath (the brute), Elastica (the woman), and Ivan (the midget dude) all stood at attention in front of their master while Lydia stood beside him, anger still coming off her in waves.

"Get the show ready. Once your acts are over, you will regroup and rob Gotham Central Bank, understood?" The ringmaster ordered. The three nodded. Freakshow turned to Danny and pointed at him, Lydia giving him a look in warning. "You have five minutes to pull yourself together, understood?"

Danny's shaking and trembling figure looked at Freakshow in confusion for a moment before he nodded, not wanting to get yelled at.

The ringmaster smirked and began turning to his other minions with looks of displeasure. "What are you still doing here? Go! Go!"

The three flew off to do as told. Freakshow began walking towards the door, Lydia hesitating. The ringmaster gave her a look. "Let's go, Lydia!"

The ghost woman nodded and left the room with her master, giving Danny one last look in sympathy.

The teen continued to tremble in his spot. Tears spilled from his eyes and he choked on sob. He hated it when Agent Z yelled at him.

Oh no, wait. That was Freakshow.

He did it again. He called Freakshow Agent Z again. That was bad _that was bad_. Freakshow cared about him, not Agent Z. Agent Z used him as a guinea pig, Freakshow didn't. No, no, no, Freakshow was not Agent Z.

…

But… Then why did Danny mix the two up so much?

* * *

Batman and Robin waited in the rafters of Gotham Central Bank for the robbers to show up. The Dark Knight had insisted they were going to do it tonight, while the show was going on. That's why the culprits were so hard to pin because the show was going on and people doubted a few acrobats or whatever could break in, steal a ton of money and priceless artifacts, and then make it back in time for the ending of the show. But Batman did not believe in coincidences.

He also knew what his poor baby was capable of and this was something he was absolutely capable of.

Both made Batman proud, because of what one his kids could do, and extremely sad, because his talents were being abused by someone who didn't appreciate him and was only using him…

But Batman painfully reminded himself he got his kid into this mess by saying something that sounded (more than sounded actually) like he didn't appreciate Danny too so…

"Oh, hey Bats." Robin said, not even looking up from his screen as he watched live security footage, just in case the thieves came in without using powers or devices and did it the old-fashioned way by breaking in.

"What, Robin?" Batman asked, watching what was happening below from their high perch.

Robin didn't even seem to notice how antsy the Dark Knight was. "Remember our conversation this morning? The one about some kid named 'Danny'…"

"How could I forget?" Batman mumbled uneasily. He had really screwed up this time.

Robin chuckled, finding humor in a situation with no humor at all. "It's funny because I met someone while walking home today. His name was, ironically enough, Danny."

Batman tensed. "Cool. What'd he look like?"

"Uh… Had black hair, blue eyes; like me, if a bit older. Seemed really tired. He didn't look like he had eaten in awhile. He spaced out really easily, which was extremely creepy…" Robin said, mumbling the last part.

Batman continued tensing, his chest restricting.

What had he _done_ to his kid?

* * *

Danny re-absorbed the ice as the crowd cheered, fingering the white rose with the black stem in his hand. His heart was still beating fast in his chest with nervousness. He was only barely keeping the tears and sobs at bay. The big crowd was scaring him and the only thing keeping his hallucinations at bay was his desire to try and win Freakshow's good side.

No matter what he did, nothing seemed to work though…

Danny turned and walked backstage. Avoiding touching as many people as possible, he made his way to the little room where he and Freakshow's other minions supposedly got ready to perform.

In reality, it was a janitor's closet.

Danny closed the door behind him and stared at the other ghosts. Lydia gestured for them to go and everyone lifted in the air. They phased through the walls and flew into the air. They turned in the direction of Gotham Central Bank and began the trek.

Danny stayed in the back, biting his lip, still playing with the rose. When the bank came into view, he wrapped the rose around his neck and froze the ends together to keep it around his throat.

The five ghosts phased into the bank and, using her telepathy, Lydia opened the vault door easily. Goliath, Elastica, and Ivan began gathering the money and placing it in the various bags Danny held, using his own telepathy. He fingered the rose around his neck in the shadows of his hood.

Lydia gave her ward-of-sorts a worried look from the corner of her eye but did not make any outward gesture of asking him what's wrong.

A bat-a-rang flew out from the rafters and embedded itself in the ground where Lydia had been, scaring Danny and breaking his concentration on his telepathy, the bags dropping to the floor.

Batman and Robin jumped down from the rafters, full intent on hurting them. Or at least, that's how Danny saw the situation. It was a very bad view of the situation, as it freaked him out even more.

Goliath, Elastica, and Ivan instantly began engaging with the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder, giving time for the boss's 'favorites' to retreat with the money.

Lydia pulled Danny towards the exit by his wrist and, just as she was about to jump in the air with Danny, Batman jumped in the way, his suit adorning a green shine. The two ghosts could feel their opposite energies lining the Kevlar.

Meaning; ghost shield.

Lydia narrowed her eyes protectively as Danny shook behind her. His green eyes were wide and afraid. He was seemed to be slinking in out of the past and present, not truly entering one but not exiting the other at the same time.

Danny _was_ slinking in and out of the past. It was just a lot more serious than Lydia thought it was.

Batman readied a bat-a-rang in his hand while _Agent Z pointed the gun at Danny, snarling. "You worthless piece of shit, I'm sick and tired of you trying to escape over and over again." _The Dark Knight snarled at Lydia. "Give me the boy."

Danny ripped his hand from Lydia's grip, grasping his head instead. The tears were on the verge of falling. Batman and _Agent Z _continued to fall into each other and merge and separate and Danny was just left confused.

_"__Oh, stop that worthless crying. _Hey Danny… It's _pathetic, what you're _doing. You don't have to listen to _me. You have to listen to me, you worthless piece of shit, or I'll _take you somewhere safe. Can you _lie on the floor so I can kick you! If you're lucky I'll just _get you some help."

Danny whined as the tears spilled out of his eyes. The over-lapping visions were confusing him more and more and he couldn't think straight (not that he did when he wasn't confused…). Lydia was reaching out to him but he flinched back, taking steps away from her and from Batman _Agent Z_.

The teen bumped into someone behind him, screamed, and twirled around. Robin was behind him, just as startled as he was. Originally, he had been fighting Goliath, Elastica, and Ivan, with his back turned to Danny, Lydia, and his mentor. Once Robin turned his back towards the three mindless minions, the three looked at Danny, so everyone in the room was looking at him.

Batman _Agent Z _put his hands up in surrender _raised his whip_, as did Robin _Agent O_.

Lydia, seeing how Batman instantly tried consoling the teen, took her chance and threw an ecto-blast at him. The Dark Knight jumped away. Lydia hooked her arms around Danny's waist, tightening her grasp when he screamed, and teleported the two away. The minions quickly turned intangible and left.

Batman growled and rubbed his face. He really wanted to know what he just threw one of his children into.

* * *

Lydia and Danny collapsed onto the floor of the car. The teen immediately tried escaping her grasp, making loud, panicked noises. Lydia held fast and used one hand to stroke his white hair. The teen sobbed on the ground and gave up on escaping the woman's grasp. It was a quick defeat.

The cloaked ghost continued hugging Danny from behind, still running her fingers through his hair. His chest heaved with sobs and his body shook with the strain of the stress put on him.

That's what Freakshow walked in on.

"What is going on in here?!" He yelled.

Lydia immediately glared at the ringmaster as Danny flinched at the loud noise. His body had relaxed though, unintentionally. The strain being put on his mind from mental and physical exhaustion was finally catching up with him. His eyes drooped and finally closed. His breathes evened out and became deeper. He was peaceful.

For now.

Lydia used her telekinesis to put the boy to bed, tucking him in as she did. The halo appeared around his waist, leaving him in his human form.

Freakshow grabbed Lydia's arm, knowing she would never allow him to yell while Danny was sleeping, and exited the car and into his. Lydia didn't fight him but she did glare and rip her arm from his grasp once they were in the car next door.

The one-sided yelling match began. Lydia only had to give her master looks to say what she wanted.

* * *

The Team stood in the Bat-Cave, completely in awe. Robin was cackling at their expressions, completely amused by their show of amazement.

"Team," Batman called, flanked by Black Canary, Superman, and Flash. The Team walked up to stand in front of the two adults.

"Batman, why have we been called to Gotham? Much less, your cave?" Aqualad asked curiously.

Batman reached his hands out and began pressing the keys on the keyboard. The flyer for Circus Gothica appeared on the screen. The teens gave disapproving frowns at how creepy it looked and wondered why anyone would join that kind of circus, much less go to see it.

"This is Circus Gothica. I'm sure you all are aware of it, as the circus has been on its national tour. But every stop it makes, a bank, a museum, or a high-class jewelry store is robbed. Many police investigators believe someone is framing the circus, like Parasite did with Haly's Circus, and are tracking down a non-existent thief. The real robbers are these five ghosts. Robin and I ran into them tonight, confirming my theory." Batman informed, and circles appeared each of the ghosts in the corners, including Danny, and of Lydia.

"Wait, wait, wait, ghosts don't exist." Kid Flash immediately objected.

Batman glared. "Now is not the time to defend your beliefs. Whatever you think, the simple fact remains that they are ghosts. However, these three," Goliath, Ivan, and Elastica were singled out. "are being controlled with the ringmaster's staff. These two," Danny and Lydia replaced the other three. "are doing this of their own free will."

"Are you sure about him?" Robin asked, pointing at the picture of Danny.

Batman nodded. "Yes. The other three have red eyes and seemed to be completely mindless. Though this one," Batman gestured to Lydia. "has red eyes, her movements were fluid. She knows exactly what she's doing and seems to be in charge of the others, especially the teenager. But when we confront these people, I want no harm to come to the teen."

"Why?" Megan asked confused. "I thought he was one of the ones with free will and stealing because he can?"

Batman shook his head as a negative. "Yes, he has free will. But he's not mentally stable. He suffers from PTSD. He was, around two years ago, captured by the Guys In White; a government funded ghost hunting branch. The GIW experimented and tortured him for a year before the boat bringing him back to the US after transferring him over to a more high-tech facility in Europe exploded." Many of the teens gasped in shock. "He was stranded in the ocean for days before being washed onto land. That's how I think Freakshow got a hold of him and under his control. This teen is going to think he has a debt to owe, which he doesn't. The reason I don't want you to attack him, or even give him any attention, is because he succumbs to hallucinations easily, a side effect from PTSD. I will take care of the teen. You take care of Freakshow. Understood?"

The Team shook their heads affirmative, grave expressions on their faces. Batman nodded back and looked at the other Leaguers with the same grim expression.

* * *

Danny screamed as his eyes flew open, wide and terrified. He cut his own scream short and began breathing heavily. He looked around the room wildly, expecting to see white walls, white washed tiles, and more white, white, _white, white_…

The teen continued panted, still scared half out of his mind. He carefully pushed himself up and continuing to look around the room. He briefly closed his eyes but they snapped open again when a vision of Agent Z standing over him, scalpel in hand and smirk on his face, appeared in his mindscape.

Danny rested his back against the wall, eyes drooping but not closing; not after last time. He was getting exhausted of living.

_BANG!_

The teen jerked forward, eyes wide. He got up and began to slowly walk towards the car door. As he was walking past the window, there was another loud sound and the window shattered, raining glass shards around him. Danny held up his arms to, instinctively, protect his face. He honestly could care less if he got hurt or not.

Once the shower of glass stopped, Danny picked up a shard, just in case. He walked, a little faster, towards the door and opened it. Hearing sounds of battle, he kept to the shadows as he pressed himself to the side of the car and peaked around the corner.

Goliath, Ivan, Elastica, and Lydia were all fighting a team of teens with powers and what looked like their supervisors; a blonde haired woman, a red-clad man with a lightning bolt on his chest, and a blue-clad man with an S Shield.

Freakshow, who was standing off to the side, being protected by his minions, spotted him. "Phantom, get over here and protect me!"

Danny just about did so but the fight was intense and he shook in fear, tears bursting to his eyes again.

* * *

_Danny circled the ghost tiger. The big cat was snarling at him, red eyes gleaming. It lunged._

* * *

"Phantom, GET OVER HERE!" Freakshow yelled, efficiently scaring the teen even more.

"You don't have to listen to him, Danny."

The teen whirled around and stared in fear at the Dark Knight. The older male was calm; his expression was gentle. Danny grabbed his hair, eyes wide and terrified. His breathing picked up.

Batman lowered himself to the ground so he was smaller and seemed to be less of a threat to the teen. "Hey now, it's ok… It's ok…"

"Phantom, get your lazy butt over here!" Freakshow yelled again, ticked off more than usual.

"You don't have to listen to him. You don't owe him anything." Batman whispered.

"Protect me, you stupid boy!"

"Don't listen. Everything is alright."

"Listen to me, you pathetic child!"

"It's ok… Don't listen to him."

Danny covered his ears. He didn't know which person to listen to. He was so confused as they talked over each other. Their voices mixed and became one; one he hated.

"_You're mine, you little worthless shit, all mine. And I'm going to play with you as much as I want, hear me?"_

Danny screamed, stumbling from his place in the shadows. Before anyone could approach him in any way, he began sprinting for the forest the circus had set camp up next to. He ran right into the trees and the other plants of sorts. His sobbing started as he ran away from the two groups of people.

He wasn't sure how long he sprinted but, as he looked behind him to see if anyone was following, he tripped over a loose root and tumbled down a large hill. Thorns and plants scratched his face and ripped his clothes, thick roots and bumps bruised him, and he only stopped when he ran into a tree.

The teen groaned, lying on his stomach, tears of pain streaming from his eyes. Blood was dripping from a gash on his forehead. Other minuscule scratches made thin, red lines on his face and hands. Danny could feel bruises forming under his clothes, painfully so.

The teen pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around his middle, head in his knees, and began sobbing.

He hated life. He hated it like nothing he's ever hated before. His hatred for life surpassed his hatred for the GIW, for Freakshow, and even for Agent Z.

His hands clenched and he unrolled himself with a small yelp. Blood dripped from his left hand as he unclenched it.

Resting in his palm was the glass shard.

* * *

Batman made a move to go after the teen but Lydia flew in his way with a glare. The Dark Knight growled. "Why do you serve that monster? You care about Danny just as much as I do and he just tried to get the child to fight a battle he knew Danny wouldn't be able to fight. And you still work for him willingly?"

Lydia paused. Batman glared. The woman turned around and flew to her former master angrily because Batman was _right_. Why did she fight for this idiot?

Freakshow yelped in surprise when Lydia snatched the staff from his hands and smashed it against his head, efficiently knocking him out and breaking the orb, all in one fluid motion.

The response was immediate. Goliath, Elastica, and Ivan stopped fighting, eyes becoming their normal color. They looked around confused at where they were.

"You're free now. You can go." Batman said, casting his voice over to the three ghosts. They nodded at him, then at Lydia thankfully, and phased into the ground, retreating.

Lydia gave Batman a look, one that clearly said 'take-care-of-Danny-for-me'. The Dark Knight nodded in return. She disappeared as well.

Batman turned to the panting Team. "We're not done here yet. The mentally unstable teen ran off and I'm not keen on keeping him alone for long. Let's go."

The Team and the Leaguers rushed into the forest, Flash only sticking behind to handcuff Freakshow to the train and easily catching up with the others.

They found the teen, his name being Danny as Batman had told the rest of his comrades, bundled up against a tree. He had his head resting against his knees, arms pulled around his chest. Batman moved forward but his step wavered for a second.

Danny was surrounded by blood.

The Dark Knight kneeled in front of the teen and shook him. "Danny? Wake up. Come on, wake up. Danny, _please_ wake up." He said desperately, feeling how cold he was under his fingers.

The teen fell onto his side and the Team and the few Leaguers jerked back in horror, the girl's hands flying to their mouths. There was a full minute where no one did anything, not even breathe.

Danny had not only slit his wrists… But he slit his throat too. His eyes were open, staring ahead, dead and unseeing.

Batman's body shook. He had failed. _He had failed_. His kid _was dead_. He _slit his throat_ because he was so desperate.

Slowly, the Dark Knight got up and turned around. He began stalking towards the circus site.

Superman stepped in front of him. "Batman, where are you going?"

"To fix this."

"How are you going to fix this? The kid is dead." Superman questioned. Megan and Artemis flinched from their spots. Canary was hugging the two of them from behind.

Batman glared up at him. "I can _see _he's _dead_! And I said I'm going to _fix it_! Don't _ever_ question me like that again, _Clark_." He hissed. He shoved the Man of Steel out of his way and began his trek again, leaving everyone else behind.

"You can crash at my place." Kid Flash whispered to his best friend, who looked like he was on the verge of tears at what had transpired. Robin nodded to his friend.

* * *

Batman waited for the natural ghost portal to open, ready to drive the Bat-Wing into it. He scrubbed his face again, getting rid of the hot tears running down his face.

His kid _was dead_. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, _dead_.

The portal opened and Batman floored the jet. He jerked back as he did but he didn't care. He stopped once he was inside and looked around. He had no idea where he was going to find what he was looking for but he _had_ to find it.

Because his kid was _dead_. _His kid._

Flooring the jet, Batman took off again. He was biting the inside of his lip. His failure continued to replay in his head and he wondered what he could've done that wouldn't end up with Danny slitting his throat.

He had been flying for hours when he finally found what he was looking for. He put the jet on hover before opening the top, putting on the Ghost Gauntlets. He got out and jumped all the way towards the genie ghost, grabbing her tail as he did.

The genie ghost, Desiree, gasped at him in both shock and anger. "You dare touch me?!"

"Take my wish back!" Batman yelled, completely ignoring her anger in favor of his.

Desiree smirked. "Ah, you mean the one where you wished never to meet your pesky sidekick? Never."

Batman growled. "You're gonna do it or, _so help me_, I will make your afterlife a living hell." He hissed.

Desiree's smirk became a glare, as she tugged at her tail. "Why should I take your wish back?! There have been many others who wished for things they didn't mean!"

The Dark Knight, barely holding back tears, growled again. "Because of saying something so stupid, my kid is _dead now_! Danny is _dead_!"

Desiree stopped tugging, eyes wide. Batman was breathing heavily, barely, just barely, keeping his tears from falling. The genie ghost shrunk her size to that of the Dark Knight's. He released her tail.

Desiree placed her hand to her mouth, tears shining in her own eyes. "I am so sorry. I am obliged to grant any wish I hear but I don't have the power to undo them if one of the persons directly tied to the wish is dead… I am _so sorry_."

Batman continued panting but desperation showed on his face as he shook his head. "You can't bring _my baby_ back?"

The genie ghost shook her head, the tears just barely being stopped from falling.

The Caped Crusader growled again. "But it wasn't his fault! It was mine! He shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes!"

"I can't undo it." Desiree repeated, choking on a sob. She hated it when her wishes ended in death, especially of someone so good and kind.

The energy drained out of Batman's form and he slumped. He turned on his heel and, using his grapple gun, flew back into his plane. The top closed and he choked on a sob.

Danny was gone. His kid was gone. One of _his babies_ was gone. Oh gosh, he would just die if this happened to Dick. He closed his eyes.

"_Time out._"

When Batman opened his eyes again, he was back in the Cave. He looked around startled and his eyes instantly found Danny's retreating figure in the hall, cloak billowing behind him, mid-stride.

"I hope you appreciate this."

Batman spun around and came face-to-face with Clockwork, Master of Time. The violet-robed middle-aged man (for now) was smiling at him.

"What happened? Where am I?" The Dark Knight asked.

"I stopped time and turned back the clock to when said you wished you never met Danny. When I start time again, your little adventure with Danny's death will have never happened, except for in another dimension." Clockwork explained, turning into an elderly man and then a toddler.

"So he's alive?" Batman asked, eyes wide. He barely restrained himself from running to his frozen teen.

"Yes, he's alive. I just thought I'd let you have a taste of what could've happened." Clockwork said, looking down the hall after the teen.

"What?" Batman asked, impatient for time to start again.

Clockwork frowned. "Every dimension where you never took Danny in, he _always_ died in some way. Whether it be dying from his injuries on a beach, being killed by another person while he was weak, taken advantage of by another person till he worked till death… But more often than not, he committed suicide. That dimension you just played out, he slit his throat. In another, he hung himself. In another, he drank liquid ectoranium without a second thought… But every dimension he is saved by you, he lives and prospers."

"Why?" Batman asked, choking up. Danny did _so many_ _horrible_ things to himself in _so many_ _dimensions._

"You were his saving grace. Same with your other child. Dick's alternate dimensions without you are almost the same. There are a lot of suicides but some of them he lived, only to be a hollow shell his entire life." Clockwork commented.

Batman rubbed his face. "I screwed up."

Clockwork smiled faintly. "You did. But doesn't everybody from time to time?"

Batman nodded, still looking at the back of his frozen kid. His muscles were tense, ready to run to him.

Clockwork chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you to say hello to Daniel. Don't make the same mistake again."

"Never." Batman promised.

Clockwork nodded and pressed the top of his staff. "Time in."

_Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack, click, clack…_

Batman sprinted after his teen. "Danny, come back!"

The teen kept running. Batman picked up his pace, which was already faster than usual, and passed Danny. He stopped in the teen's running path and the Ghost Boy slammed into him. Batman instantly had his arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I would never mean that. Please forgive me. Please. I can't lose you or Dick. I know I never say it but I love you guys. You're my kids. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Batman hurried to say before Danny phased through his grip.

The teen looked up at him with his tear-stained face, gripping the Kevlar on his arms. "Y-You mean that?"

Batman continued hugging the teen. "More than you know, Danny, more than you know." He mumbled and kissed the top of his very alive kid's head.

Danny broke down into sobs, hugging the Dark Knight tightly, crying into his mentor's suit. Batman was more than happy to hug him back and rock him, not caring if anyone saw.

_His baby was alive_ and he'd never take him for granted again.

* * *

**...**

**Kadzait: -.- You don't feel any remorse for killing Danny, do you?**

***shakes head***

**Kadzait: -.- Go sit in the corner. *points to corner***

***goes and sits in the corner***

**Kadzait: She would like to say sorry for the mix-up with Ch.28: The Abused and, if you haven't read the new updated version which is now _correct _and not the same chapter from The Abused, go read it. She'd also like to say sorry FOR KILLING DANNY.**

***shakes head* No I'm not.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following the story and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Nyan-Nyan-San, ShadowSlayerFrenzy, Dracula-Key, Ku66Rice, Medeamoviesmusicgoddess, Ladnik, Freerunner4427, and ExienFrost290._**

**Thanks to _Ladnik _for favoriting and following me!**

**Reviews:**

**Skymuse: Oh dude, I am so sorry for the mixup! That chapter should be a lot more easily understood now! **

**Rachel: There's the Stopwatch for ya! XD**

**KuriMaster13: O.O You must have sucky internet connection dude... And ya! Now you know what happened!**

**Bibbledoo: Let's do this. *devours cookie and brings out various weapons***

**Anonymous Sorry for the confusion...! That was alllllllll my fault. Heh heh... *big not-so-innocent smile***

**Lee: Hahahaha! So glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much! I had fun writing it sooooo! Win win for everyone! XD**

**Sina Xiel: (Kadzait: *rolls eyes* Enough with the dramatics. Me: No, NO! Continue the dramatics! THEY WERE FANTASTIC! Shut up, Nancy. Kadzait: *face-palms*) Before I wrote this chapter and saw you wrote down 'I'm so worried for him now' at the end of your review, I was like 'oh, he'll be fine' but now I see what you meant...*walks away ashamed***

**Hitmoi-tama: SORRY FOR THE MIX-UP! I REALLY AM!**

**Supaherolena02: Oh, your idea works too! That would have been interesting! XD**

**Breyannia: That. Would be an interesting trial. XD**

**YinYangWriter: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MIXUP! I REALLY DID SCREW UP! *walks away ashamed***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: ...I'm just gonna run now. *begins screaming and running for life***

**SomeItalian: I'm AWARE I screwed up! *begins crying* And yes, she does bake all my virtual cookies. XD**

**Sakurastar: Hahahaha! Yeah! Already got The Abused/Young Justice x-over up! Ch.28! XD**

**2 Lazy For You: Well, I would've done that if I wasn't trying to make the chapter angst-y as possible. Joker would have made it funny. XD**


	32. The Ghost Zone

Ch.31: The Ghost Zone

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang_

Danny continued to slam his head against the metal of his personal Ghost Portal, over and over and over and over again.

"Danny... You're not helping the situation." Aqualad called.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"I don't care. I'm too busy killing brain cells to notice." Danny called back.

"You're being ridiculous." Connor said, rolling his eyes.

"Just like the situation we're in..." Danny responded. Artemis sighed irritably. "What went wrong?"

Danny stopped slamming his head against the Portal door and faced the rest of the Team. "What went wrong? Oh, Wally over there accidently hit the vacuum bottom which sucks all life, or dead, forms into the Ghost Zone, locking the door behind us."

Oh yeah, hey, did I mention they were in the Ghost Zone? No? **Oops.**

"Hey! You should label things!" Wally yelled.

Danny gave him a 'really?' look. "It's my lab. I know what everything is, including my non-labeled chemicals."

"Yeah, how do you tell which is which?" Megan asked. Danny shrugged. "They all have their own unique scent."

"Why would you memorize the scent of each chemical?" Raquel asked.

Danny shrugged again. "So if someone were to waltz in, they can't make a nuclear bomb without failing."

The rest of the teens made 'ah' noises.

Bats: Hyper-aware of any _possible_ situation that could _possibly _happen, even if it's _completely unlikely_.

"We should all just chill. Frankly, this is not the first time Danny and I have been stranded in the Ghost Zone. Bruce will just open the Portal using the password." Dick said, holding up his hands.

"Yeah, hey, Dick." Danny called.

"Yeah Danny?"

"It's that time of the month."

"WHAT?!" The girls shrieked. The guys instantly flamed. Dick cackled off to the side.

Danny held his hands up. "Not like that! No! Oh _God_ no! Uh! Geez! Thanks for ruining my day even more! Yeah, thanks!"

The girls glared as the guys continued to beat red. Robin was turning blue from laughing too much. Danny just smacked his head, rubbing his face.

"Would you mind explaining?" Zatanna hissed, crossing her arms and revolving her head in a way that said Danny was on thin-ice.

"The 'time of the month' for _us_," Danny said, gesturing to him and Dick. "Is when the Bat-Cave resets itself. The Bat-Cave mainframe is directly hooked to my lab and my lab resets as well. It gains new passwords, new firewalls, new everything. We all get private, untraceable, encrypted, coded emails each month for the new passwords and all that stuff." Danny explained, pacing.

"So, Bruce will just get the new passwords on his email." Megan said.

"Yeah, no. The Ghost Portal always gets jacked up every month because of the reset and it literally resets back to when I first built it and its original junk codes and passwords are restored. So I have to manually reset it and put in the new codes and passwords and it usually takes a few hours. I was going to start it when Wally pressed the vacuum button." Danny explained, smiling with a twitch in his eye, completely directed at Wally.

"Uh... Can't Bruce just hack it?" Wally asked nervously, not liking insane-Danny.

Danny sighed again. "Sadly, no. When I first built it, I had this weird dream and I, uh, put a virus in the system in case anyone decides to hack it and the virus will short out whatever device they're using and anything connected to the device. And I didn't tell anybody about the virus because this was a _really_ weird dream and I thought it actually happened for about a month and, well, let's just say I haven't taken it off yet…"

Dick's eyes widened. "But Bruce is gonna try to hack it and his holo-computer is directly hooked to the Bat-Cave's main frame!"

Danny nodded. "Yeah… Meaning the entire Bat-Cave's gonna be shorted out and Bruce is gonna kill me. Fully."

"Wait, what was the dream?" Wally questioned. Everyone turned to Danny expectantly, who had wide eyes.

"Uh… Well… You see- NEVER ASK!"

Everyone shrunk back in fear. Danny smirked and nodded. "And since Bruce isn't going to be able to get out of this mess, time to venture farther into the Ghost Zone."

Confidently, the Ghost Boy began marching into the Ghost Zone with a huge smile on his face. Seeing as Dick followed behind him without hesitation, the others shrugged to themselves and began walking after the two resident Bat-Kids.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was!"

"NO!"

"Killjoys…"

* * *

Danny and Dick were still going on strong while the others behind them were panting and exhausted. The white-haired teen peaked behind him and saw the various tired faces and winced. "Oh yeah… Forgot to mention… In the Ghost Zone, the atmosphere is thicker and tends to suck humans and other non-residents dry of their strength…"

"How come he's fine?" Kaldur asked, pointing to Dick.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "As many times as I drag him in here or we get locked out of my lab, I would hope he's semi-immune by now."

The others merely rolled their eyes. Danny rolled his in return as Dick cackled. The Ghost Boy stopped, Dick following his lead. The other teens stopped when their leader on this particular mission stopped.

"Ok, I can see how tired you all are. One of my ghostly friends, Dora, is a ways off. I can fly over there, grab some stallions, and bring them back. Then we can all ride over together and you can meet Dora. How's that sound?" Danny suggested gently, fully aware how tired one could get in the Ghost Zone on their first trip into the new dimension. He had almost passed out from exhaustion and just _barely_ made it back to his home the first time.

Kaldur looked at the others and saw their exhausted faces pleading with him to let them rest. The real leader sighed and nodded towards his second-in-command. "That would be kind of you, Danny."

The Ghost Boy merely smiled goofily. "Anything for my lovely friends. Just don't pass out while we're gone because my ghostly foes would take lots of pleasure in kidnapping, torturing, and then killing you, ok?"

Wally gave him a deadpanned look. "Your enemies are so kind, aren't they?"

Dick cackled loudly at the little exchange. "You have no idea!"

Danny smiled, rolling his eyes, before elbowing his adopted brother in the ribs. "You watch over these idiots. I'll be getting the stallions."

Robin mock saluted. "Aye aye, Captain!"

"Don't say that."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

"Oh, we are _not_ starting this issue again. I will be back and I will beat the living crap out of you if I come back and you're still doing it." Danny threatened, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Aye aye Captain!"

"Oh shut up!" The Ghost Boy exclaimed before hopping into the air and taking off in the direction the teen's had been walking.

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!"

"STOP IIIITTTTTT!"

* * *

Danny landed outside the gates of Dora's castle. He let the rings appear around his waist and transform back into Danny Wayne Fenton. The guards in the watch-towers instantly recognized him, waved, and yelled to the gate-keepers to open up for 'Sir Phantom'. Danny waved up to the guards as well, smiling uneasily.

He never got used to the title 'Sir' when Dora insisted on knighting him.

The gates opened slowly. Once they were open, though, Danny strode confidently into the hustle-bustle of the castle staff: maids, servants, grooms (people who take of the stallions), stable hands, guards, and other such people. Everyone recognized him immediately. The men bowed and the women curtsied and blushed in his presence, much to Danny's embarrassment as his cheeks flamed red.

"Sir Phantom!" Dora exclaimed, rushing towards him. Danny opened his arms and hugged the woman. "Dora!"

The two broke away, smiling at each other with big grins of excitement.

"Sir Phantom, it's been too long!" Dora said, clasping her hands in front of her. Danny flamed again. "Dora, please call me Danny. 'Sir Phantom' sounds so formal."

The blonde queen chuckled behind her hands. "Alright then, _Danny_. What brings you here on such short notice?"

Danny sighed, his smile becoming smaller. "Much to my displeasure, I came to ask a favor. You see, my team was over today and we got locked out of my portal-"

"Again?" Dora teasingly asked. Danny's cheeks were still beating red in embarrassment. "Yes, again…" Dora laughed behind her hands.

Danny waved her off with a smile, his cheeks still looking like ripe tomatoes. "Anyways, so we got locked out again and my friends, excluding Dick, are exhausted. I was hoping to grab some stallions, bring them back, and rest for a bit…"

Dora waved Danny off this time. "That is an easy favor I can grant, my knight. How many stallions are you in need of?"

"Eight, not counting my own _lovely_ steed. Speaking of_ that_ _little dear_, has Kyrielle been any trouble?" Danny asked with a knowing smile. Dora returned the smile, knowingness included. "Your beauty hasn't been _that_ bad."

"What'd she do?"

"Kicked a few stable boys, got in a fight with some of the geldings; just the usual."

Danny rubbed his face. "So sorry about that."

Dora merely chuckled. "It's perfectly alright. We knew the risks in taking such a mystical and bull-headed creature in."

"Heh heh… She's bull-headed alright." Danny smiled. "Well, I'll be grabbing my mare. Where is she?"

"Kyrielle is in the main pasture." Dora said simply. Danny nodded and walked past her and towards the pasture.

"You have to wear your armor!" Dora called after her guest. Danny groaned, turning to face her again. "Do I _have_ to?"

Dora nodded with a slightly evil grin. Danny made a face but complied and went off to grab his mare and put on his armor.

* * *

Danny gained a smirk when he saw the black mare. She was eating grass peacefully, her tail flicking every few minutes.

The mare was not a horse, but actually an alicorn. She had big, powerful wings that were folded to her body. A long, white horn rested on her forehead, shining in the light of the Ghost Zone. Her hooves were rather big but they were feathered, hinting to a Friesian heritage. Her mane was thick and long, it's main color black with white streaks. Her piercing eyes were an amethyst color (Danny liked to compare them to Sam's and had told his girlfriend so).

The raven-haired teen quietly slid from the bushes and tiptoed over to the alicorn. Getting closer and not being caught, Danny got bolder and began running. The mare's head shot up as Danny jumped onto her back. Feeling a weight on her, the mare began thrashing, rearing and bucking to get the figure off her.

Danny held tight to her mane, laughing. "Yee-haw, Kyra!"

The mare stopped once she heard the voice. Turning her head, she saw Danny grinning at her. Much in a humanoid way, she snorted and glared at him for spooking her. The teen laughed again and hugged her neck, tight. "Oh come on, you love me!"

The alicorn gave Danny a 'you're-pushing-it' look. Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes, still smiling and eyes still laughing. The raven-haired teen slid off her back and stood in front of the mare, batting his eyes. "I'm sorry for spooking you. Can I have love now, Kyrielle?"

The mare, Kyrielle, seemed to grin and pressed her head to Danny's chest. The teen hugged her big muzzle with a big smile. The two pulled away and Danny went around to hop on her back again, grabbing her mane as he did and minding her wings. "Aright-y Kyra, can you take me back to the castle please? Dora's making me put on my armor."

Kyrielle was happy to comply, trotting towards the castle with her head held high in pride, legs going up and down in a prancing manner.

Danny rolled his eyes, even though his head was held high as well, shoulders back. He was practically mirroring his mare.

"You're such a proud creature." Danny commented, a teasing glint in his eyes. Kyrielle shot him a look that said 'have-you-looked-in-the-mirror?' over her shoulder. Danny rolled his eyes and swatted her head. The mare used her wing to smack his head.

"OW!"

* * *

Dora smirked as she saw Danny riding towards her on Kyrielle. The teen was, unhappily, wearing the armor Dora had given him when she knighted him.

The queen was sitting on her own mount. He was a young, white unicorn with a gold horn. His mane was thick, as was his tail. His feet were smaller than Kyrielle's and lacked the feathering she had. He seemed to have an Andalusian heritage.

The teen pulled his mount up to Dora's and gave her an annoyed look. "Are you _sure_ I have to wear this?"

The blonde grabbed his cheek and pinched it, like a grandmother would do. "You look so handsome, Danny!"

"Yeah… Sure…" The raven-haired teen mumbled.

His armor wasn't bulky like most knight's armor. He had a long-sleeved shirt made of chainmail that was stained white; a black, sleeveless tunic over with his DP symbol across his chest. He wore the usual steel plates across his legs, like most knights, along with the grey steel boots. He also wore black leather gloves and a helmet. The helmet wasn't the full-head type, but the kind with a long back, covering the back of his head, with a small steel bit covering his forehead and the area between his eyes, leaving his cheeks, chin, and eyes revealed. A luxurious, black cloak rested on his shoulders, down his back, and over the back of Kyrielle's rump.

The mare herself was also dressed up in light armor, just for looks. Her horn was covered with a metal horn mold but lacked a full chanfron. Her saddle was white with Danny's symbol on one of the sides. She had white, silk straps around her chest and rump, as the color black wouldn't stand out. Her bridle and other headgear were also stained white. The reins were made of silk with a leather interior. The reins and the decorative straps all adored the DP emblem.

Dora just chuckled. "Oh, stop moping. Your friends are probably waiting impatiently for you and the horses."

* * *

Danny shook his head as Dick laughed. Every last member of the Team was dead asleep, except for the two youngest.

"Oh, they're the very embodiment of impatient, Dora." Danny said sarcastically, while Dora rolled her eyes. "I did not think they would fall asleep waiting for you. You downplayed their exhaustion."

"I didn't think they were that exhausted." Danny defended. Dora laughed behind her hand at Danny's bewildered expression.

"You might wanna wake them up, oh fabulous knight in shining armor." Dick suggested, striding up beside his brother's mount. The older of the two rolled his eyes while Dora openly laughed. "Oh ha-ha, very funny Dick. And just so you know… I wasn't calling you your nickname…"

Dick swatted his brother's leg with an evil grin before hopping onto a saddled dapple-grey horse. He squeezed his legs against the sides of the horse and the dapple-grey walked up to stand beside Kyrielle.

"Now to wake the other idiots…" Danny muttered and stroked his imaginary beard in thought. He gained an evil smirk and looked at his brother. Dick returned the evil smile. They opened their mouths.

"HIGH ON A HILL IS A LONELY GOATHERD! LAY EE ODL LAY EE ODL LAY HEE HOO! LOUD WAS THE VOICE OF THE LONELY GOATHERD! LAY EE ODL LAY EE ODL LAY HEE HOO!"

The other teens screamed as they were awakened with the screeches called singing coming from the two teen's mouths. Dora laughed loudly, clapping her hands. The two boys were smirking down at their friends, looking up at the two, specifically Danny.

Since when did he wear armor?

"I made it~!" Danny sung, his smirk growing wider at the teens bewildered faces. Dick was just saving the image in his head for later use of blackmail.

The others got up off the dusty, dirt road.

"Since when did you wear armor?" Artemis questioned, looking Danny up and down. The teen grimaced while Dick just gave a sarcastic 'wanna-explain?' look. Danny glared at his brother's grinning face. "I wear armor when I visit Dora cause I'm one of her knights. That… And she threatens me when I don't."

"You're scared of a petite blonde? No offense." Wally said, holding up his hands in surrender to Dora, who merely smiled. "None taken."

Danny pointed to the woman next to him at Dora. "The 'petite blonde' can turn into a very big dragon that could obliterate you in one breath. I'd rather be half-alive than fully dead."

The others paled. Danny nodded. "Yeah, exactly. Get on a horse so we can go back to the city."

The others quickly complied and hopped on a horse. Kaldur chose a black stallion. Rocket chose a dark emerald-green mare. Zatanna and Megan both chose the two white mares. Connor hopped onto another black stallion. Artemis chose a dark brown, almost black, gelding. And Wally grabbed a deep-violet gelding.

"Uh… How do we control the horse?" Megan asked shyly. Danny flashed her a smile that would have made Connor jealous, if he weren't already the Martian's boyfriend and as close as he was to Danny.

"Don't worry too much about it. The horses know to follow Dora and I. But to get them to walk, squeeze their sides with your legs and hold the reins far to the sides to whichever direction you want them to walk to." Danny explained.

"The Equestrians don't do that." Zatanna commented, confused.

"There're two types of riding: Western and English. The horses know how to ride both but Western is easier on newbie's since there's no posting or complicated tricks involved. Show horses usually know English, as it's prettier to look at." Danny explained.

The rest of the Team made signs of acknowledgement. Danny grinned. "We're going to go into a trot to get to the city faster, alright?"

"We won't fall, will we?" Wally asked. Danny laughed. "No but your ribs my hurt the longer we do it."

With that said, Danny kicked Kyrielle into a trot, Dora following his lead. The other horses quickly followed their example, making the riders bounce in their seats.

Wally's face was quickly going green.

* * *

Kyrielle and Dora's mount fell into a walk as they entered the city. Danny, Dora, and, to a lesser extent, Dick were fine with the long ride of nothing but trotting. The other teens, however, seemed to be ready to puke.

Danny grimaced at them. "Sorry 'bout that… Trotting is a little unsettling for long periods of times… Probably should've kicked into a canter…"

"Wouldn't that be worse?" Connor asked.

"No. Cantering is actually a smoother ride than trotting." Dora answered as the caravan walked through the city. People instantly recognized the leaders, Dora and Danny. They also recognized Dick, to a lesser extent. Whispers flew throughout the crowd about who the other strange teens might be and teen girls gossiped about Lady Sam's and Sir Phantom's growing relationship, even though the Goth was nowhere in sight. They even said something about Sir Tucker's relationship status.

Approaching the gate to Dora's castle, it opened without hesitation, letting the caravan enter. Dora and Danny waved to the watch-tower guards.

Danny turned Kyrielle sharply to the other teens' mounts when they stopped. "I'll be back in a little bit guys. Kyrielle is actually my own personal mare and I take care of her when I'm around cause she likes to traumatize the stable hands. Just listen to Dick or Dora, ok?"

"Consider it already done." Kaldur said, earning a nod from Danny.

"Alright, see you guys later." The teen said and kicked his horse into a trot. The other teens got off their mounts and handed the reins off to the grooms.

"Anyone else having trouble moving their legs?" Wally asked, standing awkwardly as he couldn't close his legs. The other teens looked the same way, all except for Dick, who laughed at their misery.

* * *

Kyrielle trotted into the stable, her legs still making the impression she was prancing. Danny still looked confident on his mare.

The stable hands instantly made room for the alicorn, knowing full-well she didn't take too kind to anyone except her rider.

The Ghost Boy brought his mare to a stop and easily threw his leg around her back and landed on the ground. He brought Kyrielle's reins from around her neck and to her front. Danny led her to her stable and walked her in. He took off the luxurious gear and put some food in her bucket. Kyrielle ate with gusto and paid no attention to Danny as he began brushing her down, making her coat clean and shiny.

After he was done brushing, he left the mare to rest. He asked one of the stable boys who was a little more confident than the others around Kyrielle, named Nickolas, to put on her armor for the jousting tournament being held later that night, in honor of Danny visiting (Dora held one every time he visited). Danny also explained he wanted the armor to be on before the tournament started, as Danny was being part of the first set of knights.

Nickolas easily agreed to do it, a little nervous about the mare but confident because _the_ Sir Phantom asked him to.

Danny turned back to Kyrielle's stable and peaked his head in. He pointed at the mare. "You."

Kyrielle gave him a 'what?-I-didn't-do-anything' look.

Danny remained pointing with a stern look. "Be nice to Nickolas, alright?"

The alicorn flicked her tail and bent her head back to feed. Her body was screaming 'I-make-no-promises'.

Danny remained at the stable door though, giving her the same stern look. Eventually, Kyrielle relented and pawed at the ground, head held low to say 'alright-I'll-be-nice'.

Danny smirked and left. He heard Kyrielle snort in annoyance as he did and his smirk widened.

* * *

The raven-haired teen strode up to the blonde woman. Dora looked at Danny out of the corner of her eye, as she was talking to a few maids about preparations for the last minute jousting tournament. The maids instantly blushed and curtsied to Danny once they saw him waiting patiently to talk to Dora. The teen flashed a smile at them in return. It made the women giggle behind their hands as they rushed off to tell their friends.

"I don't understand why they do that every time I walk within a five foot radius of them." Danny said, looking after the maids who had giggled at his smile.

Dora smirked with a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't understand how you do it."

"Do what?" Danny asked, clueless as ever.

"Be so strong and handsome and never realize all the potential you possess. I thought being taken in by the Dark Knight would have opened your eyes." Dora replied, tapping her chin with her finger.

Danny looked away, blushing in embarrassment. "Uh, anyways... I wanted to ask where and what my friends be at as of the moment."

"They were all given rooms to rest and your brother went off to train with some of the young squires. The trip on horseback wore your friends out almost as much as traveling by foot. But I expect them to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed in a few hours to watch the tournament." Dora informed.

Danny nodded, smiling. "That's good. Jousting is just as fun to watch as it is to participate."

Dora hummed in agreement. "I'm so glad you want to be in this jousting competition! Watching you fight will be a treat."

"I wanted to joust last time but I had a large gash across my rib cage that hadn't quite healed correctly. Alfred nearly murdered me for that." Danny said, rubbing his neck sheepishly while Dora laughed. "Either way, watching you participate will be fun."

Danny nodded. "Until then, may I go to my room?"

"Of course! No need to ask! Go! Rest up! Do as you please!" Dora said, shooing him away. Danny laughed, jumping back from the blonde. "Alright, alright! I'm going!"

The raven-haired teen trotted down the hall, Dora smirking after him in amusement.

* * *

Raquel and Artemis both pulled at their dresses uncomfortably. The other two girls seemed to be fine with the attire they were given to be less inconspicuous (even though being conspicuous was a lot more appealing than being trapped in layers and layers of clothing).

Artemis's dress was a lovely emerald-green, with forest green accents. Her dress covered her feet clad in green slippers. The long sleeves ended with wide openings, irritating the girl every time the sleeve brushed against her skin. Her blonde hair was in a long braid, a white bonnet over her head, making her feel two years old. She was also forced to wear white gloves, much to her annoyance.

Raquel was just as uncomfortable in her black and violet dress as Artemis was. The sleeves and sides of her dress were black while the middle was a deep violet color. There was a silver choker around her neck, contrasting with her dark skin. A big (ugly) hat rested atop her head, hiding all of her hair. There was a strap connected to the hat that wrapped around her chin, keeping the big hat on. Raquel was barely restraining herself from tearing the big thing to shreds.

Zatanna and Megan were off to the sides, more comfortable in the attire than the two tomboys.

The magician girl wore the same dress Raquel wore, only the violet was a sea blue and the black was pure white. Zatanna's black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, a bandanna wrapped around her head like Artemis's bonnet, but much more comfortable on the top of her head. She also wore blue gloves and had a silver chain dangling from her neck.

Megan was dressed in a deep, crimson dress that contrasted nicely with her Caucasian skin (the maids had trouble dressing her with her shade of green skin). Gold designs decorated the skirt, making the Martian look even more beautiful. A gold locket hung around her neck, complementing the gold bonnet around her head. Gold gloves completed the look.

The boys all had the same attire in various colors and sizes. They wore a simple, long-sleeved tunic in their choice of color with matching trousers under. They wore boots as well, their trousers tucked into them. Around their shoulders rested a cloak in a matching color to what they were wearing. They were also given bands to wear around their foreheads, much like Danny's in his Natick form.

Kaldur's outfit consisted of various dark, deep blues while Connor had a blue scheme as well, only in lighter shades. Wally was dressed in red, same as Megan. And Robin was wearing plain white, much to the others confusion.

The Team's conversations (Artemis and Raquel were complaining, the boys were commenting on the Ghost Zone, and the other two girls were cooing over each other's outfits) were cut short by horns and then the loud sound of cheering noblemen and women, peasants, and workers.

Dora got up from her seat and walked forward to address her people. She and the Team were sitting in a wooden structure, high above the other attendants of the tournament. They had comfortable, plush seats to sit on, unlike the other seating around the large arena.

"Good people, today I am hosting this last-minute jousting tournament in honor of Sir Phantom and his close friends visit. And, as a special treat, Sir Phantom himself is jousting in the first set, along with Sir Alistair!" Dora announced, casting her voice over the entire arena. She received many cheers for her announcement.

Immediately following the announcement, two knights entered the arena, riding their mounts.

* * *

"And, as a special treat, Sir Phantom himself is jousting in the first set, along with Sir Alistair!" Dora announced, cheers following her voice. Danny smiled behind his full-face helmet which he had traded for his half-face one. The teen kicked Kyrielle lightly, squeezing her sides. She quickly complied, falling into a gallop. Danny made sure to move his body with hers, one hand holding the reins and the other holding his lance. The armor made a faint _clink-clank_ sound, as they rode.

Kyrielle was decked out in full armor, all of it stained white or violet. Her chanfron covered her entire head protectively (hence the reason it's called armor). The mold for her horn was stained a deep violet, matching her eyes, instead of being white. The peytral, crinet, and crupper were pearl white though, with no other colors. The tail-guard and flanchard were stained the same deep violet as the mold. The silver pommel and cantel held Danny tightly in his black saddle. The reins were also silver and contrasted nicely with the rest of the armor. The silk cloths around Kyrielle's peytral and crupper were silver, as well, adorning the DP emblem.

The Ghost Boy was decked out in the same armor and cloak he was wearing earlier, the only thing changing being his helmet.

Sir Alistair's mount was the opposite of Danny's. He rode a pure, white gelding with an Andalusian background, much like Dora's steed. The horse's armor wasn't stained different colors like Kyrielle's but the reins and cloth on the crupper and around the peytral were both blue with his coat of arms: an owl outlined by the moon.

Sir Alistair was decked out in full armor, compared to what little protection Danny wore in comparison.

The two knights circled the arena once before stopping on the two sides, facing the other. Danny flashed a winning smile to his opponent before flipping his visor over his face. Alistair raised an eyebrow in return before flipping his own visor down over his face.

Dora, still standing, gestured to her herald next to her.

"Joust!" He shouted, loud and clear.

The two mounts raced forward when their riders kicked their sides. The lances were held forward in front of the two riders, both determined. The Team leaned forward in their seats to see how the joust would turn out.

_BANG!_

Both riders had nipped the other. Danny was caught in the shoulder, while Alistair received a blow to his torso.

The teens breath hitched when they saw Kyrielle slow at the end of the arena and turn around, ready to charge again. Alistair's mount did the same.

"Is he ok?" Megan asked in concern, hand close to her mouth, as Dora's servant yelled "Joust!" again.

"Do not worry. We use blunt ended lances. Danny may receive a bruise with his lack of armor but nothing serious." Dora consoled, not at all worried herself.

The other teens relaxed again.

The gelding and the mare charged forward again, lances still poised in front of them. The two mounts huffed and panted but were determined as they strode towards their opponent.

_CLANG!_

The crowd cheered as Danny came out unscathed and Alistair received a jab at his chest. The mounts turned at the ends of the arena. Kyrielle pawed at the ground, grunting, while Alistair's white gelding released a whinny.

Danny panted inside his helmet. "Ready, Kyra?"

The alicorn huffed, saying yes, throwing a look over her shoulder. Danny smirked, focusing on his foe on the white stallion. "Good girl."

"Joust!"

Danny kicked Kyrielle and the mare took off, quickly gaining speed for a full gallop. Alistair's gelding did the same and the two jousters quickly made contact.

_DONG!_

The raven-haired teen hissed when Alistair's lance gave a blow to his torso while he received nothing in return. Kyrielle, as she came to a stop on the other side of the arena, whinnied in worry. He waved her off. "I'm fine, Kyra. Focus on the joust."

Kyrielle rolled her eyes, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Joust!"

The mare took off without any prompting from her rider. The white gelding narrowed his eyes at Kyrielle but she glared back, getting a small flinch in return, as her status was higher than his by… a lot.

_CRASH!_

Danny grunted again, gasping for breath. Kyrielle slowed at the end of the arena and whinnied in worry again, hearing his lack of breath easily. Danny's free hand reached up and rubbed the area where Alistair's lance had bruised his ribcage. "It's fine Kyra. If anything, it's my fault I didn't wear more armor to stop the bruising."

Kyrielle looked over her should and gave her rider an 'are-you-sure?' look. Danny nodded and, for extra comfort, he played with a few strands of her ebony mane that peeked through crinet. "Alright Kyra, this is the last round. Let's make the most of it."

The alicorn snorted in agreement, pawing at the ground with her front hoof. A smile graced Danny's features, even though no one could see it. "That's my bull-headed beauty I know and love."

Kyrielle made a 'WHAT?!' sound as she gave Danny a look over her shoulder. The teen laughed but it was cut off by Dora's herald.

"Joust!"

The mare charged, her hooves hard against the dirt ground. She picked up speed, faster than she had the last four rounds of the tournament. The mare's breath came out in pants as she pushed herself to her limits.

Danny panted under his helmet, as well, the bruise on his ribs making riding painful. He ignored it in favor of pointing the lance at Alistair, who had his own lance pointed at Danny.

_BANG!_

_ CRASH!_

The crowd cheered as Kyrielle came to a stop near the end of the arena. Danny looked back and saw Alistair getting up from the ground, scathed but otherwise alright. The teen flipped his visor up with his million-watt smile.

Alistair's white gelding trotted up beside him. Alistair, struggling, got back on his mount and walked him over to Danny and his mare.

"I must say, good game." The knight complimented to the teen, who nodded in return.

"Thank you. You did well, also. Not many people get to land a hit on ribs." Danny returned, rubbing his sore spot.

Alistair smiled at the teen. "Shall we ride back to the stables together?"

"We shall." Danny said teasingly. The two mounts fell into a trot, their riders quietly laughing at nothing in particular.

Alistair's gelding huffed at Kyrielle but he received a small, warning nip near his face. The white stallion bowed his head, ears back.

The two riders laughed at the display and fell into a lope.

* * *

Danny strode up to his friends, a big smile on his face. "So, how'd you like the joust guys?"

"It was amazing. You and the other knights are very talented." Kaldur complimented.

Danny nodded. "Thanks, Kaldur. That means a lot. Anyone have anything to add?" The teen said teasingly.

"Don't push it." Artemis said, elbowing the raven-haired teen in the ribs. He immediately lost his breath while the others laughed. Artemis placed her hand to her chin with a smirk. "Oops."

Wally threw his arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl!"

Danny just simmered off to the side. Dick patted his back, chuckling under his breath.

"On another note, Dora said something about a banquet after the tournament." Zatanna commented, asking the raven-haired teen to fill in the blanks.

Danny just smiled. "Just follow and find out."

The raven-haired teen led his friends and adopted brother down the various halls and, eventually, they had to join a group of nobles to get where they were going, Danny being recognized instantly. The destination was a large dining room with a _long_ table in the center of it all. Many of the nobles broke away from the group to get to their seats. Danny led his friends up to a group of chairs near the head of the table.

Surprisingly, Dick and Danny did not sit together. They sat on opposite sides of the table, facing each other. Danny was at the right hand of whoever was going to sit there with Dick on their left. Wally sat by Dick with Artemis on his other side. Raquel sat by her blonde friend, on her other side.

Next to Danny sat Megan, then her boyfriend, followed by Zatanna and Kaldur.

The teens talked to each other, passing quips at each other good-naturedly when one of them saw a chance to pester another. Most of them were directed at Danny and the damage he sustained during the third and fourth rounds of the joust. The teen always retaliated with a 'I-still-won' and then would poke fun at Artemis and Raquel and how uncomfortable they were in their attire.

It was only a little while after everyone had sat down that a horn was blown into, gathering everyone's attention. The nobles got up and the raven-haired teen motioned for his friends to do the same.

Dora entered the room and stood at the head of the table. She smiled at her people and visitors kindly. "Just as the joust was dedicated to Sir Phantom's and his friend's visit, this banquet shall, too, be in honor of them. Cheer!" She said, raising her cup. The nobles followed her lead and repeated back the cheer to her. Then they sat.

Servants brought out a ton of food. The Team couldn't name half of it. They also couldn't recognize anything so they just took a little of whatever was closest to them.

As Dora dipped her bread in olive oil, she turned to Danny. "What is your plan for tomorrow, as I know you can't stay long?"

The Team perked up, wanting to know what Danny planned.

"Well, in the morning, I think the Team and I should begin riding over to Athens. We'll probably stay the night there, as Pandora will want to visit for a little while. And then the day after that, I'll call Polaris over to the city and she'll be more than happy to pull us over to the Far Frozen in a sled. At the Far Frozen, we'll visit with Frostbite for a little bit, borrow the Infimap, and go home. I'll drop these idiots-"

"HEY!"

"-off at the mansion and they can go home. I'll fix the Ghost Portal and use the Infimap to get back to the Far Frozen to return the map and then I'll backtrack, visiting Pandora again and then you. How's that sound?" Danny asked the rest of his friends, who nodded in return.

Dora hummed in agreement with the other teens. "You have great timing, as I myself was going to visit with Queen Pandora tomorrow. We can ride over together."

Danny grinned excitedly. "Awesome!"

"Who is Pandora?" Megan asked.

"Oh, Pandora's the queen of Athens. You hear about her in the Greek mythology story, Pandora's Box." Danny replied.

"You mean she's _the_ Pandora?" Connor asked, eyes wide.

Danny nodded, totally nonchalant. "Yeah. Pretty much. She and I spar when I visit. She's like another personal trainer of mine but we're really close. Last time I hung out with her, she taught me how to fight horseback." Danny grinned.

"Any other friends we should know about?" Raquel asked sarcastically.

Danny shrugged. "Frostbite is the King of the Far Frozen, you'll meet him soon. We won't meet him but Clockwork is the Master of Time. … I think that's it. I'll let you know if I think of anyone else."

"…It was a rhetorical question." Raquel said, a smile gracing her features. Danny smirked back. "I know."

Dora and Dick shared a look, rolling their eyes.

* * *

"Rise and shine, you two!" Dora said loudly, waltzing in her guests' room without a second thought.

Dick and Danny had decided to share a room. The two boys were in the same king-sized bed, in a tangle of limbs. Danny had one arm around his brother but Dick had his hand in Danny's face. It was extremely awkward but the two boys were comfortable enough that they honestly didn't care about the other's presence.

"Dora, _why_?" The older raven-haired teen whined. The blonde stood over the bed, arms crossed. The other members of the Team were gathering in the doorway to watch the scene.

"It was _you_ who said that everyone need to be up by nine." Dora reminded, nudging the bundle of limbs.

"That wasn't me. It was my evil twin." Danny replied in response, using his free hand to pull the covers over his head.

"Get up." Dora ordered, tapping her foot.

"I'm trying to sleep off the pain in my ribs."

"Sir Phantom, get up, you lazy arse." Dora ordered more sternly this time.

Danny threw the cover off as Dick giggled, half-conscious. The older and more awake brother simmered. "Really? 'Lazy arse'?"

"It got you up, didn't it?" Dora asked, her smile knowing. Danny growled and got up, untangling himself from Dick and then pushing the smaller idiot off the bed, receiving a loud 'OW' in response. "Dora says it's time to get up."

Dick groaned miserably from the floor while the teens in the doorway laughed.

* * *

Danny, wide awake after having breakfast and wearing his armor, sat on Kyrielle silently, waiting for his friends. The horse was dressed in the same decorates as the day before when they went to pick Danny's friends up.

The alicorn made a sound in annoyance and pawed at the ground impatiently. The teen rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is a skilled rider, Kyra. We are traveling with a bunch of beginners."

The alicorn made a distressed sound at the prospect. Danny would've smacked her head lightly but he was too busy trying to cover up the laughter that would surely fall out of his mouth if he didn't smack his hand over his mouth. Kyrielle grinned at him over her shoulder, amethyst eyes shining with mirth. Danny glared playfully at his mare.

The others, with Dora leading them, began riding out of the stables in a walk. Danny kicked his mount into a trot and rode up beside them. "Hello~!"

"How do you ride these things constantly?" Zatanna asked, riding sidesaddle, as the girls were still in their dresses. Raquel and Artemis were less than pleased with that little arrangement.

Dora laughed behind her hand, riding sidesaddle as well. "Horses and other mythical creatures similar are our way of transportation. We don't have cars like you."

"Not yet, at least~!" Danny sung, making Kyrielle pin her ears in back in an 'excuse-me?' gesture. The teen grinned at his mount.

"Why do I have the feeling she can understand everything we say?" Connor asked.

Kyrielle grinned in a very human like way, Danny following her lead. As he kicked her into a trot, Danny said "Cause she can."

Dora laughed at the others bewildered faces. Danny stopped by the open gate. "Come on, guys! We're kicking this caravan into a canter! Let's go!"

With that, Kyrielle turned and began sprinting in the city outside the city's gates. Dora did the same, quickly doing so to catch up. The other horses followed Dora's mount's lead and fell into a canter behind her. Some of the teens let out squeaks, holding onto the horn of the saddle tightly.

Danny's laughter as his mount charged through the streets rang like a bell throughout the city.

* * *

Kyrielle's legs fell up and down in a prance, her head high on her shoulders. Danny's posture matched hers; head high, shoulders back, spine straight. A big smile was on the teen's face, same as his mount.

The forest around them was lush and green. It spread out in all directions, only broken by the dirt road the Team and Dora rode on. All was quiet in the wilderness, except for the chatters of the some of the ghostly creatures.

"He's rubbing it in our faces." Wally said, eyes narrowed at the black-haired teen far ahead of them.

"Rubbing what in our faces?" Artemis asked.

"The fact he can ride while we're stupid beginners." Wally mumbled, not happy in the least. The others rolled their eyes, not too phased by Wally's attitude.

"Suck it up." Zatanna said, making Wally adorn an angered but hilarious face all the same. The teens laughed loudly while Dora chuckled behind her hand.

"Kyrielle only prances because she is a proud creature and is happy with her rider. She's usually never this energetic without Danny around or when she's traumatizing my stable hands." Dora informed, a smile gracing her features.

"That's nice." Kaldur commented, a sarcastic smile on his face. Dora returned it before turning back to face the road.

Danny turned his mount around and had her trot around the back of the group before taking the lead again. "Come on, guys! All we have to do is cross the _Montibus Cadite _and then ride a few more miles and we'll finally reach Athens! Let's go!"

The excited rider kicked his horse into a canter and the mare galloped forward, excitedly running in circles and zigzags around the rode.

"We have to cross the what?" Megan asked, confused.

"The _Montibus Cadite. _It's Latin for Fall Mountains." Dora answered, looking at the Martian. "I'd tell you how the mountains earned the name but it might spook you when you have nothing to worry about."

The Team shared a glance. Kyrielle continued to gallop around, her rider whooping ahead. "Come on, guys! Let's go~!"

Dora rolled her eyes. "It's best we not keep him waiting." She said and kicked her white gelding into a gallop. The other horses followed her lead and Kyrielle straightened out her riding and galloped beside Dora's white stallion. The two horned creatures seemed to antagonize the other to see who could go faster.

After riding across a large plain, filled with tall grass and wildflowers, the caravan slowed to a walk when the elevation started rising and the ride became steeper.

Danny, as the road became narrow, took the lead with Kyrielle. He was followed by Dora who was followed by Dick, then Zatanna, then Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Raquel, Megan, and Connor. And as the edge of the road became a cliff, the conversations died out. Danny seemed like he was in his own little world, not really worried by the possible fall. Dora was just quiet, not really worried either. The Team was anxious though.

The leading teen peeked behind his shoulder to look at his friends. "You guys ok? You look a little pale."

"Do you not _see_ the drop?" Dick asked.

Danny shrugged. "I see it but I'm not worrying. Kyrielle can fly. Your horses have the ability to walk on any surface and transfer that power to their rider. Dora's mount has the same ability. There's really nothing to worry about."

The other teens just grimaced as they continued to ride slowly.

Kyrielle suddenly stopped and pinned her ears back, making the others behind her stop. Danny didn't pressure his mount to continue, looking around.

Dora looked at the alicorn, eyes wide. "What is it, Danny? What does Kyrielle sense?"

The ground rumbled, making the teen's horses panic. Kyrielle whinnied at them fiercely, making them stand still, even though the ground shook. A small shower of dust and small pebbles rained on the teens. The leader of the caravan looked up, eyes narrowed. They widened instantly.

"Kyra!" He screeched. The horse's horn glowed amethyst before a violet shield covered the small caravan.

Boulders and large rocks bounced off the shield and down the steep incline. Cracks appeared in the shield but Danny threw up his hands, reinforcing it more with his green energy.

Eyes a pupil-less green, Danny turned to his friends. "We keep riding. Don't panic. The horses feed off your emotions and will panic as well. There's no reason to panic either. The horses wall-walking abilities will keep you stable."

Kyrielle was urged forward slowly. The ground continued to shake and rocks and boulders rained down on them but the green and purple shield didn't falter or crack, leaving the teens safe from mortal harm. Out of all of them, Dora seemed the most at ease.

The ending of the mountains came into sight. Danny gave Dora a look, which she nodded to. The raven-haired teen kicked his mare into gallop, quickly followed by the others. The shield above their heads still refused to dissipate.

Kyrielle and the others glided onto a more stable path, traveling into an open plain. The others were a little shaky with the ruff ending to the path they had taken but they were, overall, fine. Danny turned Kyrielle around to face them fully, a sheepish smile on his face, as the other mounts stopped. "Sorry 'bout that. The _Montibus Cadite _sometimes have random earthquakes, like that one. Heh heh… Yeah…"

"Is that why they're called Fall Mountains?" Wally asked curiously.

Dora shook her head. "No. The _Montibus Cadite _is actually a border between times and cultures; my time and Queen Pandora's time. I live in the Middle Ages with customs and the languages of Spain while she lives in the glory days of Greece with her Greek customs and languages. Many ghosts traveling through the _Montibus Cadite _have fallen off the path and were never seen again. That's why it is called the Fall Mountains and why travelers are urged to travel with friends on horseback."

"Oh… Now I see why you didn't tell us its history before we began traveling…" Dick muttered under his breath.

Dora smiled. "Exactly."

Danny just laughed. "Alright guys. Athens is only a little ways off. Let's go!"

Kyrielle was turned back towards the path and kicked into a gallop. Dora followed behind quickly, while the others groaned before their mounts fell into the same speed behind the unanimous leaders of the caravan. The two ghosts (ghost and a half, actually) just laughed at their unhappiness while they enjoyed the ride.

The Greek city, which had been semi-visible from the _Montibus Cadite_, became bigger and bigger the more the teens rode. Athens was stationed on another mountain, with small huts and houses near the base. The higher you got on the mountain, the higher the status of the building and such. Near the top was where, what looked like, temples and the Parthenon were stationed. But above everything was a large palace made of white marble.

"Holy frikkin crap." Dick commented as the caravan stopped right outside the city.

"Hey! That's what I said the first time I saw it!" Danny said, a huge smile on his face. He laughed before urging Kyrielle forward in a trot, her legs prancing again. "Wait till you see the inside."

Riding through the city of Athens was like riding through Aragon all over again. The people of the city knew exactly who Danny and Dora were, crying out in Greek and Latin. They waved excitedly, pointing and whispering to each other. Many of the men in the militia (though it was hardly used) raised their swords to the two royals. Danny would raised his fist in return.

Seeing his friends were a little uncomfortable with the situation, the raven-haired teen picked up the pace. Kyrielle sprinted up the rest of the mountain with the others right behind her.

The gates were already open when the caravan reached the palace. Danny slowed Kyrielle to a trot and entered through the gates with Dora at his side. The black mare was prancing again, much to Danny's amusement.

There was a woman standing at the top of the palace steps. She was taller than her servants and anyone in the caravan with four arms. Her skin was blue and her hair was a fiery pink. Her crimson eyes were wide with excitement. She wore lots of golden armor that was accented with black.

The woman hurried down the steps once Danny had hopped off his mare. She scooped the teen up in her arms, earning a surprised yelp. "_O Gios Mou!_"

Connor, who understand Greek (thanks to Cadmus programming!), raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Danny just chuckled as he was set on the ground. "She's like a second mother to me, Connor. And she sees me as the son she never had. Hence the title."

The other teens looked at each other confused, only Connor catching the meaning of the statement. Dora just stood by her steed, silently. She, too, understood Greek and respected Danny and Pandora's relationship. The blonde and Danny's relationship was sibling like, much to the woman's pleasure.

Danny gestured wildly to the woman. "Guys, this is Queen Pandora of Athens!" Danny then gestured to the teens. "_Mamá, __af__̱__toí eínai fíloi mou _Connor, Kaldur, Megan, Artemis, Wally, Zatanna, and Raquel._ Af__̱__tós eínai o yiotheti__̱__ménos aderfós mou _Dick."

The woman gave a slight bow. "It is a pleasure to meet my _o gios tou _friends. And Queen Dora of Aragon, it's been too long!"

The blonde smiled brightly and bowed, Pandora doing the same back.

"It has, hasn't it Queen Pandora? I've missed our chats on the differences in our customs." Dora replied.

The Team, off to the side, stood off to the side with wide eyes. _This_ was Pandora? They'd never been so shell-shocked or at awe before in their lives.

"It is an honor to meet you, Queen Pandora." Kaldur said respectively, bowing. The others did the same. Danny just began cracking up behind his hands. The Queen of Athens smiled. "While that was a welcomed sight, no friend of my _o gios _needs to bow to me, especially ones that are not native to my region."

"We only did it out of respect." Kaldur said, used to being told not to bow by his own king.

"Well then, thank you. Now, I'm sure you're exhausted from the trip you had to take. I will have my servants escort you to your rooms." Pandora said and gestured to a small crowd of young women. They rushed over as soon as they were summoned. They were given their instructions in Greek and they quickly obeyed, hooking up with one of the teens and leading them away.

Danny just smiled after them. "Well that was a welcomed sight."

Pandora just smiled down at him. "Not that it is unwelcomed but why are you here on such short notice?"

The teen let out a long sigh which Dora giggled too. It also enticed Kyrielle to smack him with her tail playfully.

After letting out a weird sound to his mare, Danny retold the 'got locked out of the portal' story, which made Pandora bellow with laughter.

While Danny simmered off the side, Kyrielle, standing behind her rider, looked pleased that he was a little irritated at the laughter his second mother released.

Wiping her tears, Pandora patted Danny's shoulder. "You get yourself into the most ridiculous of situations."

Danny continued simmering. "_Thanks_."

Dora laughed while Kyrielle whinnied in mirth. The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes. "I'm going to my room to sulk."

Kyrielle pranced in front of her rider and nickered. Danny stopped and crossed his arms. The mare made a sound that almost sounded like a purr, nudging her muzzle against his chest. The teen relented and stroked her head, smiling. "Alright Kyra, let's go to the stables. Pandora will most surely have a tournament of her own and you and I will participate and defeat everyone with no mercy."

As they walked away, Danny released an evil laugh that made Kyrielle neigh in laughter. The two began walking towards Pandora's stables, teasing each other back and forth.

The two women shook their heads after them.

"I swear, they are siblings in another life."

* * *

The Team found themselves seated in another box above a large arena. The outfits Dora had given them were switched out with ones that would match the lifestyle of the Greeks.

All the girls were wearing _chitons _that fell to their ankles in various colors, usually in colors similar to the ones they wore with Dora's outfits. Clasps on their shoulders kept the dress up.

Artemis's _chiton_ was a soft, forest green. Megan's remained wearing a deep crimson. Zatanna had a sea blue color and Raquel wore deep violet. All the girls wore a belt, the front of their dresses draped over it. The four females wore some kind of jewelry; The archer wore a twisting, gold bracelet; The Martian was given a ruby-studded hair clip; Zatanna wore a silver chair around her throat; and Raquel wore a gold clasps around her forearms.

The boys were also wearing _chitons _that fell to their knees. To make it more comfortable for them, they also wore trousers underneath. The boys chitons weren't as luxurious as the girls' were. They were cream colored with brown trousers. But, to make up for it, they were all given a crimson _chlamys_ over their _chitons_.

Pandora was still wearing her gold armor but Dora had switched her blue dress and slippers for a pale-blue _chiton, _sandals, and a twisted band around her wrist, much like Artemis's bracelet.

They hadn't seen Danny since they had been escorted to their rooms but the teens assumed he had been forced to change his attire as well.

* * *

Danny found himself waiting, yet again, on his mare, ready to fight in the tournament Pandora had planned. He was to be fighting another _Eques _in this one though_._

Kyrielle was dressed in armor again. It was practically identical to the set she wore at the jousting tournament. The few differences were the lack of identification via coat of arms and colored silk, it was much more form fitting, and was basic armor with no added on attachments.

Danny was also wearing armor but his was much more different than the armor he had worn at Dora's.

Over his chest, he wore a black breastplate that covered his entire torso and covered his shoulders but left his arms bare. Strips of black leather hung down from the ends of the breastplate. He also wore greaves on his shins and a helmet that was similar to the one Dora made him wear. This helmet covered his cheeks though. But other than those few things, Danny wasn't wearing any other armor. He had sandals, brown trousers, and a black tunic under his breastplate but he did not wear anything else. He had to use the long sword and shield he had been provided for that protection.

He heard Pandora announce his, Dora's, and the rest of the Team's arrival, how she was happy to see her _o gios _home, and that he would be participating in the tournament as an _Eques._

The crowd cheered, making Kyrielle paw at the ground impatiently. Danny smiled. "Oh chill, Kyra. I know you wanna battle but you have to be patient."

Kyrielle nickered softly, practically whining in contempt. Danny laughed it off easily, used to his mare's lack of patience.

"And first in the ring, the _Eques_!"

"Oh look, you were impatient for no reason." Danny teased. Kyrielle snorted before taking off without any prompt from her rider. The alicorn, much in the fashion she had in Dora's arena, circled the large stadium. Her leg muscles pumped and Danny could hear his blood pounding in his ears.

The other _Eques_ entered the stadium on his own black mare, of course lacking the horn and wings Kyrielle had. They both circled the stadium before coming to a stop at the separate ends. The alicorn's legs still bobbed up and down off the ground, moving her body left and right but not leaving her spot.

The other black mare didn't follow Kyrielle's actions and instead stood still, shifting her weight back and forth.

"Ready Kyra?" Danny asked quietly. The mare gave him a 'are-you-kidding?!' neigh. The teen rolled his eyes, smile still gracing his features. "I'm stupid."

The humanoid smile of the mare's face said she agreed.

A horn blew and the two horses charged at each other. Danny readied his shield and long sword for the oncoming opponents.

_CLASH!_

Steel met steel and created a bell sound throughout the entire arena. The two riders threw the swords at each other, trying to knock the other off their horse. The two mares grunted at each other, circling as their riders duked it out.

Danny held up his shield, grunting at the force the other rider had behind the blow of his sword. The teen threw the force back at his opponent, making his horse stumble back. Kyrielle gave a small charge and Danny slashed his sword at his opponent. The sword created a shallow cut on the other rider's arm. The nameless _Eques _tried charging the same way Danny did him but the Ghost Boy's mare retreated behind the rider. The nameless rider turned his black mare towards Danny as the teen did the same with his mare. Kyrielle reared, releasing a whinny, before falling back on her feet, making taunting noises at the other horse.

The two _Eques _began circling each other, still horseback. It was a surprise Danny's alicorn charged first, instead of the other rider, as Danny hardly ever charged first. Danny's sword reached out and created another small cut, parallel with the first. The nameless rider's sword was out, as well though, and knocked Danny off Kyrielle.

The mare's gallop turned into a trot as she turned and kept her distance from the fight.

The other rider got off his mare, the horse retreating off. Kyrielle nipped at the other when they got too close for her liking.

The _Eques _circled each other, both ditching their shields as they did. When Danny made no move to charge, the other horseless rider did and the clashes of metal rang throughout the entire arena, sounding like a bell. Cuts quickly began oozing blood down Danny's arms as his opponent cut him over and over again.

The nameless foe took a low blow, bashing the sword against Danny's helmet. The teen crashed into the ground painfully but his weapon was still clutched in his hand. Danny's opponent made a move to step on Danny and hold him there but the teen grabbed his leg and twisted it. The older _Eques _crashed to the ground beside Danny, flat on his stomach. The teen quickly kneeled above, the tip of his sword pressed against the his foe's back.

"_Tha kerdísei… I win…_" Danny whispered so only his opponent could hear.

Cheers erupted through the entire stadium. Danny got up off his fellow _Eques _and helped him off. The older foe said a few good-natured compliments in Greek before hopping on his black mare and riding away.

Kyrielle walked up to her rider and nickered to him. Danny just smiled through his panting. He walked to the mare's side, grabbing the reins and throwing his body onto the alicorn's. Kyrielle reared, letting out a loud whinny in victory before landing on her feet again and walking around the stadium.

The raven-haired teen looked up his friends and waved. They continued cheering but waved back, as well.

Kyrielle fell into a slow trot and brought her rider to the backstage of the stadium. There, Danny hopped off, took off his helmet, and shook his head back and forth to get the sweat from his hair. He smiled at his mare. "Well, that was fun."

* * *

Danny entered the box his friends and the two queens were in. He had switched his black breastplate and tunic out for a slightly heavier, sleeveless, silver tunic with black trousers that had two white streaks down the side. He had a white _chlamys _over. His bare arms showed off the gauze around his arms from the fight.

"You look spiffy." Artemis commented sarcastically. Danny stopped short and looked at her bewildered. "Spiffy? Did you just say spiffy?"

Artemis nodded, a smirk on her face while her boyfriend laughed beside her. Danny just looked around bewildered before falling in his seat beside his adopted brother. "I just don't understand…"

Dick laughed, patting his brother on the shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout him. That's probably the fatigue talking. Ain't that right, Danny?"

"What?" Danny asked, looking at Dick.

"Exactly!" Dick said loudly, pointing at his brother. The other's laughed and Danny looked around confused. Dora pressed her grin into a thin line while she patted Danny's head. The teen flinched every time her hand landed on his scalp.

Once Danny had some food at the huge banquet Pandora's kitchen staff had prepared, he was more lucid and not confused at the word 'spiffy'. The Greek woman found it funny how the teen's mind got after not eating lunch and then fighting another worthy opponent.

The feast that had been prepared was much like Dora's in the concept that the Team didn't know what most of the food was. But it was also very good, even though they had no idea what they were eating exactly. In the back of their minds, they probably didn't want to know either.

They joked around throughout the entire feast, poking fun at one another. At one point, they did have a very serious conversation going on about politics but that somehow turned into 'Danny-can't-be-a-prince-look-at-him'. Then they were poking fun again.

They were about a half hour into the banquet and most were done eating by then but they were still sitting at the long table, chit-chatting like there was no tomorrow. The music that had been playing in the background became livelier. Some of the other guests got up and began dancing some of the traditional dances of the era.

Dora, who knew the dances (thanks Pandora), grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, knowing he knew all the dances as well.

At first, Danny had blushed a deep red and had looked a little astonished but he quickly fell in step with Dora. His eyes gestured to the other's to see if they wanted to join.

The boys eyes said 'no'.

Megan and Zatanna dragged Connor and Dick, respectively, onto the dance floor without their consent, much to the boy's chagrin and Danny's amusement.

The dancing went on for a long time and really only the Greek's, Danny, and Dora were able to dance through every song, well into the night.

The two ghosts (ghost and a half) were sweating and panting when they sat at the table again. Both wore big grins on their faces.

"I… Haven't… Danced like that… Since I brought Sam and Tucker here…" Danny said through huffs. His grin was still on his face and was contagious.

"Who's Sam and Tucker?" Raquel asked curiously.

"Tucker… Is my brother from another mother… And Sam… Is my girlfriend…" Danny responded, big grin on his face.

"You have a girlfriend?!" Wally yelled over the music. The others were just as astonished as the speedster. Danny nodded, his smile turning into a smirk. Dick laughed beside him.

"How come you never told us?" Zatanna questioned.

Danny shrugged. "Never came up. I'll introduce you guys once we get out of here."

"And you knew about this?" Connor asked Dick, who nodded. "Oh yeah. I was there when they got together."

The two brothers got up and Danny turned to Pandora, who was once again chatting away with Dora. "_Mamá, _Dick and I are going to bed."

The Greek nodded at him. "Alright, _o gios. _Sleep well."

Danny smiled and nodded. "I will. Night guys. Night Dora. Night _Mamá._"

Dick waved and the two left, talking in low whispers as they walked away and chuckling.

"I have a feeling those maggots are talking about us…" Artemis said, everyone else at the table agreeing with no hesitation.

* * *

In the morning, when the Team walked outside, they were greeted with the sight of Danny trying to console his upset mare.

"You know you can't withstand the cold of the Far Frozen." Danny said. Kyrielle whinnied in response, obviously upset with being left behind.

"I'm coming back in a few days." The teen said, hoping it would calm the mare down. It didn't as Kyrielle nickered in a long whine in sadness.

"Kyra… Do you think I want to leave?" Danny asked his mare, who let out another whinny. Danny shook his head. "No. I don't. I wuv you. You and me are tight. But you can't withstand such bitter colds. And I promise I'll be back in a few days and then I'll hang out with you as much as humanly possible, alright?"

The alicorn let out another whinny but seemed to relent to her rider's will. Danny hugged her muzzle. "It's just a few days. You'll be fine." He assured.

"Awwwww, that's adorable." Megan cooed. Danny rolled his eyes. "It stops being adorable around the fifth time."

The others chuckled while Danny grabbed the flute from his hip. It glowed blue for a second before turning into a horn, much to the other's astonishment.

"How'd you do that?" Kaldur asked. Danny just smirked at him, obviously ready to be sarcastic. "_Magic_."

The others gave exaggerated glares that the raven-haired teen had to laugh at.

"That's not funny." Connor said. Danny continued the smirk. "You're right. It's _hilarious_."

The others just continued the glare because arguing with Danny was like arguing with a wall. You got nowhere.

Danny placed the horn to his lips, held his head high, and blew. Instead of a rumbling sound spewing from the mouth, a loud wolf howl erupted from the horn. Danny blew long and hard before finally stopping the howl.

The Team was surprised to hear a wolf howl in return, somewhere off in the distance. Danny nodded at the howl. "And now we wait."

* * *

The wait wasn't as long as one would think. Their ride, whatever it was, was seen off in the distance after about twenty minutes. It was a white speck with a brown thing being pulled behind it. The dot was barreling towards Athens and ran into the city with no hesitation. Danny only laughed at the white figure, shaking his head in amusement.

The white figure turned out to be a large, white wolf the size of Runner the Amarok. The white wolf had gorgeous, pupil-less, crystalline blue eyes that glowed vibrantly. She had a long, fluffy tail that was too long for her body, so she curled it on her back like a husky. A brown string hung around her neck with a blue crystal wrapped in the thread. Her black nose nuzzled Danny affectionately once she barreled through the castle gates.

The teen laughed loudly, throwing his head back in amusement. Off to the side, Kyrielle shifted her weight jealously, snorting to herself.

The wolf pulled a long sled behind her with thick pieces of cloth, dyed in various blues, in the bed.

Danny shoved the wolf away when she continued to sniff and nuzzle him all over. "That's enough, Polaris. Meet my friends!"

The wolf turned her head towards the bewildered teens. She wasted no time in walking around the group, sniffing at the various teenagers. They all jumped back in surprise when she turned her black nose to each of them. Once she was done with her sniff-check, she raced back to Danny, tongue lulling out of her mouth.

Kyrielle rolled her eyes.

"Good girl. Good Polaris." Danny cooed, rubbing the big canine's head. The wolf, Polaris, leaned towards the touch, panting.

"Why did you call a big giant wolf the size of your other big giant wolf?" Wally asked, totally confused. Danny sent a big, lopsided grin towards him. "Cause we're going to a place called the Far Frozen. Dora's horses aren't meant to withstand subzero temperatures. Polaris, here, thrives in them, as well as her pack, whom you will meet upon arriving at the Far Frozen."

"You have too many ghost friends, you know that?" Raquel asked. Danny laughed in response. "I know. Now, as I said, subzero temperatures. Wear these so you don't freeze to death."

Danny tossed them each a shirt, boots, and trousers to go change into. Each article of clothing was soft and the insides were filled with plush fur that just made you think of sleeping on a cloud.

Danny grinned as he came outside after the others. He wore the same thing the other teens, boys and girls alike, were wearing: a dark blue tunic, dark blue pants, and brown boots. But instead of a blue cloak, he had a white wolf pelt around his shoulders, the front paws hiding an invisible clasp. The wolf's head made a hood.

"You always dress the best." Zatanna commented, looking him up and down. Danny shrugged. "That's cause I visit here often and I have high ranks in many places in the Zone. The Far Frozen is another one of those places."

The others rolled their eyes.

Danny smiled. "Get in the sled. Polaris is going to pull us back to the Far Frozen. I have to say goodbye to Pandora, Dora, and Kyrielle."

The others nodded and hopped into the sleigh, sitting down in the bed and waiting patiently for the ride to begin. Polaris twitched impatiently to get moving.

Danny wasted no time in embracing the Greek woman. "I'll see you soon, _Mamá. _And I'm sorry if Kyra gives you any trouble."

Pandora smiled and returned the embrace. "Your mare will be fine, _o gios mou. _Be safe on your travels."

Danny nodded. "I will."

The teen turned to Dora with a goofy grin. "See you soon~!" He said and hugged her. The blonde laughed. "Alright Danny! You have things to do!"

"I was saying goodbye! You don't have to be so mean~!" Danny whined, earning an eye roll, before he turned to his solemn Kyrielle. He gave her another hug around her muzzle. "Aww, sweetie. I'll be back in a few days. Stop giving me the look that makes me feel guilty."

The crestfallen look continued.

Danny pouted. "Does it help if I promise we'll go on a long fly when I come back?"

The mare's interest perked. Danny smirked. "Well, I promise we'll go on a long fly when I get back and we'll have the best time ever, ok?"

Kyrielle nodded her big head and nudged him. Danny rubbed his nose against hers before walking over to the sled and hopping on Polaris's back. The wolf panted happily now that they were getting a move on.

The raven-haired teen waved. "Bye guys! I'll be back in a few days~!" He sung before smacking Polaris's rump. The wolf began trotting down the mountain with Dora and Pandora waving after them, shouting goodbyes. Kyrielle spread her wings in a goodbye fashion. Danny waved again, his team mirroring his actions, before Polaris broke into a sprint. The Team members released startled yelps while Danny laughed evilly on the wolf.

* * *

"It's f-f-f-f-f-f-freezing…" Artemis said, teeth chattering in the sled. Raquel, Zatanna, Wally, and Dick were all freezing: rubbing their arms, curled up, teeth chattering. Megan, Connor, and Kaldur were chilled but, then again, they were highly resistant to freezing temperatures.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Maybe you should-a brought them thicker coats, Polaris…"

The wolf huffed in a sign of 'I-didn't-know'. Danny rolled his eyes. "We're almost to the village. It won't be much longer."

"G-G-G-Good." Dick commented, his lips turning purple. The bitter wind was not helping the teen's freezing-ness.

In a few minutes, as Danny predicted, a village came into sight. Much to the Team's surprise, it was filled with yeti people and big white wolves. There were even little children running around, playing with each other.

As Polaris pulling the sled became more visible to the snow-monster looking people, they became aware of the teens' presence. They didn't recognize the Team but, once again, they recognized Danny.

"The Great One is here!" One of the smaller children yelled.

Danny's cheeks went scarlet instantly as the Team rose their eyebrows.

"Great One?" Wally asked, tapping his fingers against his arm. The stance was ruined, though, by the chattering of his teeth.

Danny's cheek remained the crimson color. "Uh… Yeah… They refuse to call me Danny for whatever reason-"

"Great One!" A yeti with a large ice arm and blue cape yelled, picking Danny up and hugging him. The teen immediately started turning blue from lack of oxygen to his lungs. He tried making wild signs but they were lost.

"You're kinda killing him." Connor commented casually. The big yeti released Danny with an 'oops' and the teen collapsed to the ground, taking deep breathes. Polaris bent down and stuffed her black nose into his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Great One! Why didn't you tell me you couldn't breathe?" The yeti asked. The Team began to crack up at the question, despite their freezing butts.

Danny pulled his head from the snow and rested his cheek on the mound. He gave a 'seriously' look to the caped figure, who smiled guilty down at him. "My bad."

Polaris let out an amused snort into the teen's hair. Danny pushed himself onto his back and rubbed the canine's head, smiling up at the eleven foot tall yeti. "It's all good, Frostbite."

The yeti, Frostbite, continued to smile. "That's good, Great One. Your friends are freezing. Shall we get them inside?"

Danny nodded. "We shall."

The raven-haired teen got up and pulled himself back onto Polaris. They began trotting into the village and to a series of tunnels in a large mountain. The tunnels were surprisingly warm, which instantly starting melting the ice off the teen's clothes.

Danny hopped of Polaris and began undoing the harness around her body. He gestured to the yeti behind him before doing so. "Guys, this is my buddy Frostbite. Frostbite, these are my friends Artemis, Connor, Megan, Kaldur, Zatanna, Wally, and Raquel. And that's my adopted brother Dick."

"Pleasure to meet friends and family of the Great One!" Frostbite said excitedly.

"Great to meet you too but why do you keep calling Danny 'Great One'?" Wally asked.

Danny blushed a deep red again but seemed exaggerated at the same time. "Oh here we go…"

"Because he is the mighty conqueror of Pariah Dark, Savior of the Ghost Zone! He defeated the king and, therefore, took his crown! How can I not call him great?" Frostbite said.

Danny blanched when he heard the ending of the second sentence.

"Wait a minute, 'took his crown'? Does that mean…?" Kaldur trailed off. Danny looked absolutely mortified by what was transpiring.

"That he is King of the Ghost Zone? Yes." Frostbite answered. Danny's blush became ten times stronger as he sputtered from his spot at unlatching Polaris's harness. "I'm not _really_. I haven't taken the title and I haven't had a coronation and blah blah blah…"

"But, even so, you are still the unofficial king and the entire Ghost Zone knows about it!" Frostbite said excitedly, silently asking the teen 'what's-up-with-your-attitude?'

"When were you going to tell me this?" Dick asked, leaning against Polaris. Danny let out a mild glare. "Never. I don't plan on actually taking up the title of 'king'. I mean, come on. Look at me. Do I look like the king type?"

"Yes." Frostbite answered immediately. Danny face-palmed. "Oh that so did not go as planned…"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kaldur said, trying to sooth the younger teen. Danny finally undid the last latch and Polaris shook herself, fluffing her fur up even more. The teen got up from the ground. "I'm not embarrassed."

"That blush says otherwise." Artemis interrupted, a smirk on her face.

The red turned an even darker shade of red. Danny frowned. "I just don't think I'm fit to be king, alright? Besides, I belong to the Human Realm."

"You belong to both." Frostbite said seriously. Danny just sighed.

* * *

The "Danny is a king. Danny is not a king." conversation was dropped after that and the teen's were escorted to their separate rooms. Frostbite insisted on taking Danny to his, even though the teen knew where his permanent room was.

"Not that I am not happy to see you but what brings you here on such short notice Great One?" Frostbite asked. Danny let out a long sigh, took a deep breath, and then retold the entire story in under two minutes. Frostbite could only stare at him in shock at how fast his words were.

When Danny was all done telling the story, he took another deep breathe.

"Where do you keep all that air in your lungs?" Frostbite asked, totally bewildered. Danny shrugged, arms up in a way that said 'I-don't-know-myself'.

Frostbite just laughed. "You never cease to amaze me, Great One."

"Can't you call me Danny?"

"We have been over this, Mighty Conqueror. No. No, I cannot."

* * *

"Why are we waiting?" Raquel asked the raven-haired Ghost Boy.

"Frostbite deems anyone that is good friends with 'Pariah's Bane' to be higher than anyone in status, higher than _anyone_ but the High King of All Ghosts." Danny explained, tugging at his white tunic.

"That's awesome and all but do we have to wear fancy clothes to every meal we go to?" Connor asked, tugging at his own light blue tunic. Danny snorted, a small but amused smile on his face. "Unfortunately, yes. Just think about it this way. After the meal and a little visiting, I'll ask for the Infimap, which will take us home. I'll drop you off and you can enjoy the rest of the long weekend, alright?"

The other teens nodded ruefully. Danny just continued smiling. "Alright then. Frostbite is about to announce us and then we'll walk in and take our seats like the royals we supposedly are."

"And now for the King of the Ghost Zone and his friends and brother: Kaldur of Atlantis, Artemis Crock, Wally West, Zatanna Zatara, Connor Kent, M'gann Morozz, Raquel Ervin, Richard "Dick" Grayson, and the Great One-"

"Frostbite, why?" Danny whined to the ceiling as his friends walked forward before him, chuckling under their breathes.

"-Danny Phantom himself!"

Each teen walked into the large dining area that rivaled Pandora's. Thankfully, it was warm inside and the Team didn't need to wear heavy furs.

Many of the yeti people clapped as they entered and took their seats, still standing with the other eleven-foot tall people.

"And now a few words from Pariah's Bane!" Frostbite announced, making Danny blanch. "What?!"

Many people laughed as Danny blushed, still looking at Frostbite in mortification. "How come you didn't tell me I was gonna have to say a speech or something? I like being prepared!"

Frostbite patted the much younger leader's head. "As you and your kind say, 'wing it'."

Danny simmered for a few moments before taking a deep breath and thinking about what to say. "Uh… Thanks for having us and let's eat..?" He said, looking around with an iffy look on his face.

That made more people laugh; the teen's friends were in hysterics. The raven-haired teen and supposed 'Pariah's Bane' didn't know what to do with himself.

Frostbite patted Danny's shoulder, a fond smile on his face. "We will work on it."

The teen rolled his eyes and sat down, his friends and the others following. They began eating at the magnificent feast laid out before them.

The Team found in very similar to the last two nights spent in the Ghost Zone. They found it even more similar to the night at Pandora's palace when music started and someone started a large bonfire in the middle of the cave. Many of the yeti people got up to dance and Danny did so without any prompt from any of the females.

There was one yeti, someone said his name was Yule, that sang traditional songs to the lively music.

The first song started out slow and low in the music scale, the dancers moving gracefully. Yule's voice matched that of the music: low and slow.

_A single thread in a tapestry_

_ Though it's color brightly shines_

_ Can never see its purpose_

_ In the pattern of the grand design_

The music began to pick up speed and the music became louder.

_And the stone that sits at the very top_

_ Of the mountain's mighty face_

_ Does it think it's more important_

_ Than the stones that form the base?_

_ So how can you see what your life is worth?_

_ Or where your value lies?_

_ You can never see through the eyes of man_

_ You must look at your life…_

_ Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

The teens, who was laughing as they talked, were surprised when the others began singing the next part.

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_ Lai lai lai lai lai la-lai lai lai_

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_ Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai la-lai lai lai_

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai la-lai lai lai_

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

The music calmed again and the dancers, which had picked up speed while they sung, began to slow again.

_ A lake of gold in the desert sand_

_ Is less than a cool fresh spring_

_ And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy_

_ Is greater than the richest king_

_ If a man lose everything he owns_

_ Has he truly lost his worth?_

_ Or is it the beginning_

_ Of a new and brighter birth?_

The music got loud and speed picked up again.

_So how do you measure the worth of a man?_

_ In wealth or strength or size?_

_ In how much he gained or how much he gave?_

_ The answer will come_

_ The answer will come to him who tries_

_ To look at his life through heaven's eyes_

The music became softer again.

_And that's why we share all we have with you_

_ Though there's little to be found_

_ When all you've got is nothing_

_ There's a lot to go around_

_ No life can escape being blown about_

_ By the winds of change and chance_

_ And though you never know all the steps_

_ You must learn to join the dance_

_ You must learn to join the dance_

For a second, the music became slower before becoming even faster than before.

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_ Lai lai lai lai lai la-lai lai lai_

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_ Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_ Lai lai lai lai lai la-lai lai lai_

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_ Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai la-lai lai lai_

_Lai la-lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_So how do you judge what a man is worth_

_ By what he builds or buys?_

_ You can never see with your eyes on earth_

_ Look through heaven's eyes_

_ Look at your life_

_ Look at your life_

_ Look at you life through heaven's eyes_

The song ended with cheering and excited jumps but it quickly ended when another song started.

"Think he got the message?" The guard closest to Frostbite asked, eyeing Danny.

Frostbite looked in the direction of the teen also. "Knowing that clueless wonder… No…"

The guard sighed, shaking his head while Frostbite rubbed his face in exaggeration.

* * *

"I'll be back in a little while, Frostbite! Chill! _Oh…_ Back choice of words…" Danny said, wincing. The Leader of the Far Frozen let out a long, bellowing laugh. The teen smiled guiltily but at the same time innocently up at the big yeti.

Frostbite calmed down and patted Danny on the back. "That… That, Great One, was one of the funniest things you've ever said to me."

Danny did a dramatic mock bow. "I try, Oh Greater One."

Frostbite snorted. "That is the biggest lie that has ever come out of your mouth."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes, Great One."

"NU-UH!"

"I mean no disrespect but that is quite enough."

Danny simmered while his friends laughed behind him. The teen took the Infimap from his yeti friend's hands and unrolled it. "Grab it and hold on tight. This is gonna be a bumpy ride."

The others did as told and grabbed on. Danny straightened and yelled "Phantom Portal!"

A blue aura surrounded the Team before they took off. This is what everyone heard throughout the entire Ghost Zone:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

and

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The entire Team let out a large grunt as they crash landed on Danny's lab's floor. They all pushed themselves up and sighed in relief at the familiar sight.

Danny put the Infimap down, slapping Wally's hand away from it as he did as the speedster tried to grab it, and scribbled a note down on a piece of paper. It said 'Instructions for fixing Portal, For Bruce'. He then taped it over the Ghost Portal mainframe. Then he turned back to the Team. "Tell Bruce I'll be back in three… Four days tops…"

"He's gonna kill you~." Dick sang, a big grin on his face.

"I know." Danny said, picking up the Infimap. He yelled "Far Frozen!"

* * *

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! I NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS CHAPTER AGAIN! YIPPEEEEEEEE! Kyrielle and Polaris are owned by ME alright!?**

**Kadzait: Possessive much?**

**Shut up. And I might do a Ghost Zone field trip thing with Kyrielle and Polaris in it. Who knows? We'll see. Anyways, sorry for the late update! This took FOREVER to write because it just did not WANT to end. When I was writing Dora's castle part, I could not see a light at the end of the tunnel.**

**Kadzait: Smooooooth...**

**I know... And I loved everyone's reactions for the last chappie. There were the people that were A) bawling their eyes out, B) threatening to kill me, and C) the people that went 'Yeah! Danny died!'**

**Kadzait: PEOPLE ACTUALLY SAID THAT?!**

**Yeah, it was hilarious! XD Kind of anyways... -.-'**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Crimson Leo, Leilanifire, LadyPsycho 16, Poison59, Girlxfire, Musiclover981, Jh831, Natashawagner122, HiHelloIWeird, Da Chaos Mistress, Darkwolf1662, Desirae. Iceton, Cirno 999, Blaze Grayson A.K.A. Ice Flame, TheAnimatedCritic, Terfa, AnimatorWriter, Gemna Destiny Seer, KainVixenheim, Deadpool1300, Son of Oblivion, Redtailhawk19, TheAngelsarewatching, and Gundamzbd36._**

**Kadzait: O.O That's a lot of people.**

**O.O I know...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _Roselin, Writers4readers, and Natashawagner122._**

**Reviews:**

**Skymuse: I call everyone dude so... XD And thank you for the golf clap!**

**Supaherolena02: You just one the award for MOST EMOTION IN ONE REVIEW EVER! XD I told you~ it was messed up~! XD I shall write that on your grave. :D**

**YinYangWriter: Clockwork is awesome! I thought you all would like it if he made an appearance! XD**

**Crimson Leo: Uh... Actually, I don't know anyone that has depression... Is that bad?**

**TomgirlBre: Didn't mean to break your feelers! I was just writing emotion as humanly possible! And I kinda wish you did burst out crying in your class...**

**KuriMaster13: Glad you enjoyed, my friend! XD**

**Lazy Forever: Thank you and that's a very good lesson to teach children! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *runs away* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

**Bibbledoo: Yes you can. Here's a knife I made for you. XD**

**Anonymous: Ah yes, you were one of the C people. XD Why is Danny dying a good thing?**

**Spawn of Nerdom: Glad you enjoy! And your questions in order: 1) No, don't plan on doing Season 2. 2) That sounds hilarious! I am so doing that!**

**Sakurastar: You reviewed!? AW CRAP! You and KuriMaster13 have the same problem with the whole reviewing thing... And glad you loved it so much~!**

**IWasNeverReal: You would think, right? XD**

**Hitomi-tama: Thank you~! Glad you enjoyed!**

**Azorawing: Hahahaha! Glad you loved the last three chapters! And sucks you didn't get the job! Glad this could cheer you up though! XD**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A. Ice Flame: OOO, a new reviewer! Awesome! And I'm so glad you love this so much! XD**

**Phantom Heir Daughter of Zeus: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! REALLY REALLY SORRY!**

**Anime Hotty Lover 18: Glad you enjoyed! XD**

**Inviso-Al: Oh, so you were an A person! XD I'm just joking with you! And this is what's next! XD**


	33. Allies and Enemies

Ch.32: Allies and Enemies

Danny walked in the sparring room of the Cave with a gigantic smile on his face. The others hardly noticed his presence as he entered. He waited semi-patiently for Kaldur and Connor to finish their sparring match before yelling to the others "Guys, I have an announcement to make!"

"The ice-cream truck is not an announcement, Danny. We've been over this." Dick said, an amused but irritated look on his face.

"Sadly, that is not my announcement, though I wish it was. No, my awesome announcement is that my awesome friend that I've been trying to track down for the last year finally showed up! Everyone, meet Wulf!" Danny yelled and gestured for someone to come out. It was a surprise when a big, green, furry wolf-man-creature-thing walked out from the shadows of hallway. The ghost panted happily as Danny threw his arms over his shoulders. The white-haired teen had a big, goofy smile on his face.

"Where do you meet these people?" Wally asked astonished. The others looked to be about on the same boat as the ginger.

"Craig's List." Danny said sarcastically. Dick laughed, slapping his knee. It was an ongoing thing they had started the month before.

Wulf continued to pant and the scene got extremely awkward when Sphere and Wolf walked in. The two wolves stared at each other, unblinking.

"Wulf, this is Sphere and... Wolf..." Danny said, visibly deflating. "I did not think this one through..."

"You think?!" Zatanna yelled as the two wolves continued to stare at each other. Wolf didn't even seem to be _breathing_.

Danny looked between the two. "Well... On the bright side... They haven't tried to kill each other for the lack of originalities in their names. So... That's a plus..."

"You have a warped sense of pluses, you know that?" Connor asked. The Ghost Boys shrugged. "Hey, if you've been through the crap I have, you see a lot of things most take for granted as a plus. It's probably the only good thing that ever came out of the government funded agency that is now, thankfully, shut down."

"When'd that happen?" Artemis asked.

"Sometime during Halloween. Bats was seriously ticked at them..." Danny mumbled, a fond smile gracing his features.

They noticed he never actually said the name 'GIW'.

Wulf crinkled his nose once the GIW were mentioned. That seemed to break the trance between the two wolves and Wolf just stretched some muscles before lying down, not all that concerned by the other figure in the room.

"I knew that'd get along." Danny commented.

"No you didn't."

"I know..."

* * *

"DOWN CUJO DOWN! DOWN! DOOWWWNNN!"

The Team, who was relaxing by the beach, was startled to see Danny burst from the tree-line, practically riding a large, green dog. It had a spiked collar and it's tongue was lulling out of its mouth as it chased a rabbit. Danny was clinging desperately to the dog's neck, screaming.

"CUJO, STOP TRAUMATIZING THE POOR BUNNY! WHY CUJO WHY?!"

The dog, Cujo, did not listen to his master's cry of anguish. He continued to try and catch the rabbit he had spotted. Finally, the rabbit dove into hole that had been dug by a tree. Cujo skidded to a stop in front of it but Danny was sent flying from his back and slammed into the tree.

Loud 'OH's' rose from the mouths of the rest of the Team.

Danny slid down the tree, head-first. A loud, painful groan fell from his lips. He looked blurrily up at Cujo, who was staring at him, tongue lulling out of his mouth in a 'did-I-do-good?' gesture.

"Why Cujo why?" Danny groaned before his body bent forward and he landed painfully on his stomach. A loud, muffled scream escaped the teen. Then he just kind of laid there.

Dick walked forward and stood by Cujo. Carefully, he poked the teen in his side with his foot. "Hey Danny... Are you alive?"

A loud moan and a thumbs up was his answer.

"He's ok!"

_Moan._

"Ok, so he's not ok. But he's alive."

_Moan._

"You're half-alive, happy?! But overall he'll live!"

_Moan._

"HALF-LIVE! STOP BEING SO TECHNICAL!"

* * *

The Team all crowded around the storage room closet, battle ready. As stupid as they looked, they were prepared to fight any foe behind the door.

Kaldur made the 'three... two... one...' symbol before gesturing to Connor to open the door. The raven-haired clone did so and threw it open.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhoooohhhhh..."

"You're frikkin kidding me." Danny said, staring angrily into the storage room.

Box Ghost turned around when he heard the door open. Upon seeing the teens, he raised his arms and yelled "BEWARE!"

Dick groaned and face-palmed while Danny stood up straight, mumbling profanities under his breath. The other teens looked between the Ghost Boy and the ghost in the closet with 'wha-?!' looks.

"I'm confused!" Wally shouted and began walked down the hall, towards the kitchen. Danny stared after him before shaking his head and looking back towards the open storage closet. "That's Box Ghost. He's harmless."

"I AM NOT HARMLESS, YOU-" Box Ghost started before Danny waved at him, dug out the Fenton Thermos from his N-Space pocket, and sucking the ghost in.

"I'm all up for some ice-cream. Who's with me?"

"Here, here!"

* * *

The Team was hanging out in Happy Harbor's park. All the teens were throwing a Frisbee, all except for Danny, who was lying in the sun. He said something about 'staying up all night to study for a test he was going to bomb' and was extremely tired, so he mostly just hung around.

The teens' laughter died down when they heard a loud motorcycle. Out of nowhere, a blonde guy riding his bike rode up and stopped beside Danny. The teen peeked one blue eye open. "What do you want, Johnny?"

"Think you could give me advice?"

"Depends... What kind of advice?"

"Relationship advice..."

"What'd you do this time?!"

"Well, there was this chick-"

"Stop right there. I don't need to hear the rest of the story." Danny said, face-palming. Johnny blushed. "You gonna help me?"

Danny let out a sigh. "Well, for one, you could stop looking at other girls when you're dating someone."

Johnny continued blushing. "I can't help it!"

Danny let out another long sigh. "I don't know. I don't have this problem. My girlfriend gets mad at me for nearly getting myself killed in fights, not for looking at other girls!"

"Come on, man, please!" Johnny pleaded. The Ghost Boy groaned and rubbed his face. "Alright... Uh... Buy her chocolates or flowers or something... Flatter her... Sleep on the couch for a few days... Take her out... Do something that has all the attention on her, ok?"

"Ah thanks, man. I owe you one." Johnny said, revving his bike. Danny held up a hand. "No, you owe me _six_."

The biker blushed heavily before taking off silently.

The Team looked between where Johnny took off and Danny. The Ghost Boy waved them off. "It's a long, _long_ story..."

* * *

"Will you guys stay back, for the hundredth time?!" Danny shouted as he threw another ecto-blast at Skulker. The robot-ghost flew into wall and created some cracks. The Team was behind him, ready to assist, much to Danny's annoyace.

"This is, technically, our home! Don't we have a right to defend it?!" Connor shouted. Danny paused, hand out with a bright green ectoplasmic blast in his hand. The teen flew forward, grabbing Skulker. He turned them both intangible and flew through the Cave wall.

Exiting, he threw the robot ghost onto the beach. "Alright Skulk-y, ready for some serious butt-kicking?"

Skulker got up from the ground, dusting himself off. He glared at his prey. "I have no idea what you're talking about. _You_ will be hanging on my wall _today_."

The teen rolled his eyes. "As you have been saying the last two years..."

Skulker simmered as he remembered his worst failure.

The teen landed on the sandy beach in a crouch. He made a 'come-and-get-me' gesture with his hand. The robot ghost growled and released a rocket from his shoulder. Danny waited for it, knowing most missiles were actually timed more so than they were touch-sensitive.

Once it came close, Danny retreated to the side and grabbed the end. He spun around and threw it back at the older ghost. It exploded before it hit the ghost but, still, it sent him flying. The Ghost Boy ran forward, jumped in the air, and came down with a punch. Skulker grabbed his fist and slammed him into the ground. Danny used his position to vault Skulker over his head. The teen jumped onto the ghost's chest and began punching the crap out of his head.

The other teens ran out of the Cave and saw Danny and how he chose to defeat his enemy.

"Danny?! What are you doing!?" Megan yelled, astonished. The white-haired teen stopped and looked at her. "What?! I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"You're killing the dude!" Wally yelled, gesturing wildly to Skulker's beaten and caved in head. Danny was confused for a minute before he realized what they were trying to say. "Ooooohhhhh, riiiigggghhhhtttt... You guys have never met Skulker..."

"What?" Kaldur breathed incredulously. Danny tucked his legs into a lotus position on his enemy's chest. "Uh, yeah, you guys are worrying for no reason about Skulk-y here's health."

"Excuse me?" Zatanna hissed, putting one hand on her hip while the other gestured to Skulker's head again. "His head is caving in!"

Danny held one finger up before straddling Skulker's chest again. He put his fingers under the crack in the metal and, with some effort, pulled the head from the body. Megan let out a small screech as Danny stuck his fingers up the nose of the head. He made a 'a-ha!' before pulling out a small green blob.

The blob wriggled in the teen's hand. "Put me down, you incompetent fool!"

"That's nice..." Danny said before showing the blob to his friends. "Guys, meet Skulker! The Ghost Zone's Lamest Hunter!"

"Wait, wait, wait... _That's_ Skulker." Connor said, gesturing to the blob. Danny nodded with an amused smile. The blob, Skulker, continued to struggle in Danny's grip, cursing loudly.

"Shut up." Danny said and flicked the small ghost, who screamed loudly in protest. "In the thermos you go~!"

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Skulker yelled as he was sucked into the thermos.

"Your enemies are freaks, you know that?" Wally said, dead-serious. Danny shrugged, a smile on his face. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

"YO DIPSTICK!" Ember yelled as she stalked in the room. Danny looked up from his spot in Wayne Manor, playing a videogame with his Team surrounding him. He pressed 'pause'. "What do you want, Ember?"

"What'd you do to my boyfriend?!" The rock-star yelled. Danny waved her off and pressed play. "I sucked him into the thermos."

"Why?!" Ember continued to shout.

"The guy was threatening to hang my pelt on his wall again. Or mount my head on a plaque. Whichever had less blood and was easier to clean." Danny said casually.

Ember face-palmed. "That little-"

"Language, Ember~!"

"Don't lecture me, Dipstick."

"Don't call _me_ Dipstick."

"Deal."

"Awesome."

"Where's my boyfriend?"

"Somewhere..."

"_Boooyyyyy_..."

"I lost the thermos, alright!? Cujo's on the case though!" Danny said, flashing a reassuring smile. Ember pointed to the couch, un-amused. Danny looked behind him and blanched when he saw Cujo snoozing.

"CUJO!"

The puppy bolted up, startled. He looked around the room wildly before his eyes landed on Danny; his body relaxed, his tail wagged, and his tongue lulled out of his mouth.

Danny just continued to stare at Cujo in shock. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE THERMOS!" He screeched.

Panting, the puppy stared at his master blankly. Danny face-palmed. Ember crossed her arms. "Some dog you have there."

"Shut up..."

Passing the controller to Zatanna, Danny got up from his beanbag and turned to the rest of the Team, who had gotten over the random presences showing up just to annoy Danny.

"I'll see you guys later... I got a thermos to find before this chick-"

"Excuse me?!"

"-kills me." Danny finished, ignoring the rock-star and her flaming hair. He strode out of the game room with Ember stalking behind him.

"He's somewhere around here. I know that much."

"I still can't believe you _lost_ it."

"I can. Do you know how many thermoses I have, just in case one breaks?"

"No. And frankly, I don't wanna."

As the ghost and half traveled down the hall, the teens looked at the thermos holding Skulker next to them, resting peacefully on the counter.

"How long do you think it's gonna take him to realize it's in here?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Danny and Dick waited impatiently for the Team to show up in the Bat-Cave. Danny was tapping his foot while Dick looked at his watch every four or five seconds. Both were eager to see their friends and get out of there. They had plans to get to.

The older of the two teens was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was opened and revealed a black shirt underneath. He also wore black jeans and combat boots.

The younger was wearing a black jacket over a green shirt, jeans, and a pair of his green converses. His usual shades were gone and his hair lacked its usual hair gel. The ebony strands were messy and spiked.

Finally, the Zeta announced the teen's coming, flashed, and left the Team standing in the Cave. They looked around in awe but the two ebony haired teens didn't even bother to let them look.

"Finally!" Dick shouted, grabbing Zatanna's hand and practically began dragging her away. Danny did the same to Kaldur. "Let's go! Your little surprise is waiting for us!"

"Why are you guys dressed up?" Artemis asked, following after the two boys and the people the two boys were dragging.

"I'm keeping an image. He has a different reason." Dick said, nodding his head towards his older brother, who was still pulling Kaldur around.

"Shut up. We all know you're trying to impress Z-Z." Danny taunted, gaining a smirk when his younger brother and the magician girl blushed a deep red.

"Oh, says the boy who's trying to-" Dick started but stopped when Danny gave him a look. "Right... Surprise and all..." Danny nodded.

They were passing a random room when Danny yelled "Baby-Cakes, we're leaving! Let's go~!"

"Coming!"

A twelve year old girl with ebony hair and crystalline blue eyes walked out of the room and began following the group, laughing at their faces. She wore a blue sweater, red cargo pants, sneakers, and a beanie on the top of her head.

"You all remember Dani, right? She mauled Superman's face." Danny said, rolling his eyes when his daughter smirked in victory.

"I never found out if his beat down knocked some sense into his head." The girl said. Danny shook his head. "It was a failed mission."

"Aw man!"

"I know."

As Dani followed the group, she waved to Connor. "Sup Supes."

He waved back. "Hey Dani."

The girl grinned. Danny and Dick continued to drag Kaldur and Zatanna, respectively.

"You know, we are fully capable of walking, right?" Kaldur said to his friend, who continued to drag him. "Which is why it took you so long to get here."

Kaldur rolled his eyes and was finally released when they came to the door, as was Zatanna. The Team exited through the door and the two boys called "BYE BRUCE!"

Over the intercom, Bruce's voice said "Bye boys."

They nodded before exiting themselves and closing the door behind them. Danny jogged over to his pickup truck with an extended cab, grabbing the keys from his pocket and jiggling them as he got in the driver's seat.

"You don't expect us to all fit in that, right?" Wally asked. Danny shook his head and passed another set of keys to the speedster. "You're driving the Kia."

"You guys have a Kia?" Connor asked as he got in the pickup truck. Danny nodded to him in the mirror. "Yeah. We don't use it often though. We use it for a lot of people but keeping ourselves on the DL. Glad that doesn't happen often cause that thing _sucks_."

"Yeah thanks!" Wally yelled as he shut the driver's door. Danny smirked in response as Dani climbed into the passenger seat of his truck. In the back, Connor was joined by Megan and Zatanna. Dick, Artemis, Kaldur, and Raquel joined Wally in the Kia Sportage. Dick was only in the Kia to sooth his friend as best as possible because he got stuck driving the "suck-y car".

Danny turned on the music and everyone's ears were immediately met with _Monster _by Imagine Dragons. It was blaring out of the speakers, loud as it could go.

"Really?!" The three teens in the back yelled over the music. The two ebony-haired figures in the front smirked and began singing along, getting their voices as loud as they could. Though their voices were loud, they were pretty good. Though it annoyed the three teens because their ears were on the verge of bleeding from the multitude of loud noises.

They were happy that after _Monster_, another song called _Traveling Alone _by Jason Isbell came on. It was a sad song that wasn't too loud and Dani and Danny both unconsciously lowered their voices to sing along better. But after that, a lot more heavy metal and hard rock songs came on.

Needless to say, it was a blessing when they pulled up to a townhouse, parked by the curb, and Danny flipped the ignition off. The four teens and one preteen got out of the car as Wally, driving the Kia, pulled up and parked in front of the them. The teens, more or less, retreated out of the car, holding their eardrums.

"You people listen to the crappiest music I have ever had the misfortune to hear." Raquel complained, still nursing her throbbing eardrums. Dani and Danny looked at Dick questionably. He mouthed 'Skillet' and 'Three Days Grace'. The two ebony-haired children laughed.

As Danny calmed down, he gestured to the townhouse. The door opened and four people exited. One was an adult with orange hair and what looked to be her daughter. The other two were teenagers. One was a girl with ebony hair and amethyst eyes. The other was a boy with cocoa skin and forest green eyes, wearing a beret.

"Everyone, meet my friends before you people, my sister, and my mother!" Danny introduced, grinning wildly. The others eyes widened.

The orange-haired teen waved. "Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Jazz."

The other two teens walked down the stairs and gathered on Danny's sides. The Team recognized they stances they took. It was the same one they all formed when they were in a group. It was one that showed a well-made team.

"I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF for Too Fine!" The cocoa skinned boy said, wiggling his eyebrows. Danny laughed at the Team's expressions, especially the girl's. Dick and Dani had their hands on the other's mouth, both trying to stop their laughter together.

The violet-eyed girl smirked and grabbed Danny's arm. "And I'm Sam."

"So you're the girlfriend." Megan said, a teasing smile on her features. Danny gave a playful glare. "Yes, this is the girlfriend you all have been dying to meet since it's apparently impossible for a girl to like me."

Sam cracked up behind her hand, making Danny lose all emotion from his face. He looked at her. "Really? _Really?_"

The Goth nodded at him. Danny rolled his eyes at her.

"Sup Sam! Hey Tuck!" Dani called from her spot by Connor, who she'd taken a shine to.

"Hey Dani." The two members of 'Team Phantom' said in sync, waving.

"You guys should go. The club starts getting full in a little bit." Maddie called from her spot in the doorway. Danny nodded. "Alright gang of meddling kids, let's go!"

With Danny still driving the pickup and Wally still (sadly) driving the Kia, the two groups got in the two cars. Sam, Dani, Connor, and Megan all got in the pickup with Danny, while everyone else got in Kia. Tucker and Dick were silently planning to sing really badly on the way over to the club.

On the way over, Dani, Sam, and Danny all rocked out to the blaring music, singing over each other. Megan rolled her eyes in amusement while Connor tried to rip his ears off his head.

Then again, they weren't as bad as the people in the Kia. On the way to the club, they could clearly hear Tucker and Dick's awful voices behind them. Looking in the mirror, they could see everyone having a fight on how to turn the radio off while Dick and Tucker had a blast in the backseat.

Danny finally turned the music down when they entered a parking lot. He, Sam, and Dani were all laughing hysterically because a song in the Kia turned on while the same song blared out of the pickup. Dick, Danny, Dani, Sam, and Tucker were all singing the same song, creating a very loud ruckus on the road that a lot of people honked their horns at.

Danny pulled into a parking spot and Wally pulled up next to him. The two groups of teens all stumbled out of the cars and began yelling at the five teens (technically, four teens and one preteen) who sung during the way, while the five teens (four teens, one preteen) laughed their butts off. The other people in the parking lot gave the large group of kids weird looks as they entered the club.

A few minutes later, the group of teens were entering the club themselves, laughing at the jokes they threw around.

Almost immediately upon entering, Sam dragged Danny over to the dance-floor, Tucker laughing at them the entire time. Dani jumped up and down excitedly, really wanting to do some dancing herself. The little girl asked Dick, who shrugged and let himself be led over.

If anyone noticed how Zatanna cooed at that, no one said anything.

* * *

Throughout the entire time they hung at the club, most of it was spent either chatting at a table or dancing on the dance-floor. Danny and Sam spent a lot of their time at the latter of the two, even having the spotlight on the two of them multiple times. Dani and Dick had danced for a long time too before collapsing at the table out of pure exhaustion. They were pleased though.

The other couples danced a few songs but not nearly as much as Dani, Danny, Sam, and Dick did.

Tucker, who still enjoyed snapping pictures of his two friend's relationship, captured a lot of moments with his ever-present PDA, Sharon, and posted them on the internet. Danny, who was friends with Tucker of multiple sites, got all of pictures on his phone and shot his friend a dirty but playful look.

* * *

As the teens (and one preteen) exited the club, everyone was startled by Danny and Dani's ghost senses. They looked around, every one of them becoming serious. If anyone else were around, they would have been startled by the intensity in the twelve teen's eyes.

"Will you be my friend?"

Dani, Danny, Sam, and Tucker instantly dropped their stances and regained their composure.

"False alarm. It's just Klemper." Tucker said as they blue-skinned ghost wearing PJs appeared. Klemper had his ever-present teddy bear with him.

"Will you be my friend?" He repeated.

Danny looked around and made sure no one was watching before summoning Ebony, Malachi, Conan, and Amoux. Danny dug out a thermos from Tucker's backpack and gave it Malachi. "Have fun."

Amoux, Ebony, and Conan all looked at the thermos.

"Who wants to go for a walk?" Danny asked as Sam grabbed his arm again. The other teens agreed and they began walking down the street, just for fun.

Turning to Klemper, the Totems smirked.

_Five Minutes Later..._

"Figures I forget the frikkin..." Danny mumbled as he walked back out of the alley next to the club. He had just exited when he stopped, his mouth going slack-jawed.

The parking lot had cleared of all the cars because everyone had retreated when the Totems and Klemper began fighting. Ice coated the walls and asphalt, as well as various claw marks. Klemper, Conan, and Amoux were all tangled in the power lines. Conan and Amoux were keeping Klemper down while Malachi had the thermos pointed at the ghost. Ebony had her nose hovering over the button.

"I was gone for five minutes!" Danny shouted, a bewildered look on his face. Klemper's and the Totem's eyes widened at him. Everything became still.

Danny, stuttering, gestured between the ghost and Totems in the power line to the Totems with the thermos. He finished with a "wha-?!"

The Totems and ghost blinked at him.

Danny threw his arms. "You know what? Screw it. I'm grabbing my junk and I'm leaving."

The Ghost Boy did as he said, the five figure's heads following everywhere he went until he left.

Then it was game on.

* * *

**Well, that was all of Danny's freakish acquaintances. ISN'T THAT LOVELY?!**

**Kadzait: Not really.**

**SHUT UP!**

**Prissy-Prissy: HIIIIIIIIIII!**

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Prissy-Prissy: You know... Doing stuff.**

***eye twitches* This is my younger sister... The little-**

**Kadzait: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!**

***simmers***

**Prissy-Prissy: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

***simmers***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Missychikki, Colorsplash21, Greaser7, Maddie Hatter 13, Ryo551, Scheffelman, and Mightbuddy._**

**And thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following me in general: _Greaser7._**

**Reviews:**

**Suntan140: Does this please you? XD**

**Clockwork's Apprentice: YEAH! I'm glad you're enjoying! XD**

**KuriMaster13: Thank you and I love that song~! I think Danny needs to hear it every once in awhile! XD**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A. Ice Flame: Yep! You're the newbie! XD And when did I become the 'Great One'?**

**Tana1100: Haha! Thanks! And I think it's called "Through Heaven's Eyes". That's how I found the lyrics!**

**Crimson Leo: Aww, thanks! And hehehehe! Thank you so much! Again! XD**

**Draconis Ignitus: Aw thanks! And I'll have to think about the field trip thing! I have a few crazy ideas that could work! XD**

**Inviso-Al: Ha-ha, yep! And I wish you would stop questioning about the chapter because they're always answered in the chapter. XD**

**Ladnik: You're welcome and I'm glad you're enjoying it! XD**

**Anonymous: Nice. And he only becomes stronger if he becomes a ghost. XD I don't think he did in Wish.**

**Ynecrolys: Haha! Yeah, I love that song! I'm glad you enjoyed as much as you did, speaking you're being a weirdo because of it! XD**

**Azorawing: Actually, a lot of people asked for that last chapter. XD Yeah, and the 16,000 words is the reason it took forever! XD**

**Skymuse: You have a serious obsession with bowling all the sudden, don't ya? :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hahaha! Sorry it took you so long to read! XD And I hope you enjoyed!**

**Guest(1): Aww, thanks! And I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! XD**

**Maddie Hatter 13: Thanks! **

**IWasNeverReal: Hahaha! Glad you enjoyed it that much! And I hope you enjoyed Sammy and Tuck in this chappie!**

**Bibbledoo: You're welcome! XD And the clothes were so they would blend in more with the different regions and eras better.**


	34. Slumber Party Hell

Ch.33: Slumber Party Hell

The Zeta-Portal announced the arrival of the two resident Bat-Kids. The other teens gathered around, wondering what the excuse for their tardiness would be. Of course, once they saw the two, they all, promptly, face-palmed and the question was pushed to the backs of their minds because of what the two were wearing.

Both ebony-haired boys exited the Zeta-Portals, amused grins on their faces and duffels on their backs.

"We're here~!" Danny sung, batting his eyelids at them.

"Sorry we're late!" Dick said beside him, also batting his own eyes.

The two were wearing Batman onesies.

"You two must love making idiots out of yourselves." Wally commented, taking a picture with his phone.

"It's one of our favorite pass-times, along with annoying Bats." Dick said, waving his best friend off. The speedster rolled his eyes at the younger boy but didn't bother to retort.

"Oh, come on, Wally! They look adorable!" Megan cooed, hands on her cheeks. Connor rolled his eyes behind her, quite amused at the boys and his girlfriend's comment towards their choice of attire.

"That's one way to put it." Kaldur teased, a smile gracing his features fondly.

"What I want to know is _why_?!" Zatanna blurted, amusement sparking in her eyes. Amusement was showing on all the teens' faces though.

"Well..." Danny started.

"We are the Bat-Kids." Dick continued.

"The Bat-Kids must show they belong to the Bat."

"Even if to his own friends."

"And on nights such as these~!"

"It makes it a lot funnier because Bats, himself, didn't see this coming."

Raquel shook her head but a smile was on her face, as well. "You two are creepy when you do that, you know that?"

"Perfectly well." The two boys answered, placing their fists on their hips in sync. Both threw up their cowls and puffed out their chests comically. Ironically, they looked like Superman wearing a Batman suit (which has been seen because Superman did it one day and was caught by the Dark Knight, who's nickname was "the stalker").

Connor covered his eyes. "Stop that. I'm starting to have flashbacks of _that_ day." ("That day" would be Superman getting caught by Batman in the Dark Knight's costume.)

"That was kind of the point." The boys said, still posing. Their smiles reminded the others of Elvis Presley for one reason or another.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "That's nice and all. But can we do what we all came here to do? Like, seriously?"

"You mean be normal teens having a slumber party together?" Wally asked his girlfriend sarcastically. She nodded before slapping him.

"We can't be 'normal teens'. We're not normal! Look at them!" Raquel said teasingly and pointed at the two Bat-Kids, who were still posing like Superman but were dressed as Batman.

Kaldur gestured between the teens, minus the two ebony-haired brothers. "We can at least _pretend_ to be normal. They, however, go out of their way to do _that_."

If possible, the Elvis Presley smiles got bigger and their chests puffier.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"So true."

"Amen to that, Brother."

"Words so true."

"Agreed."

Kaldur smiled at all the agreements he got. Danny and Dick were thoroughly amused.

"Now that that's all taken care of, shall we begin our night of fun?" Wally asked, bowing and gesturing towards the entrance to the living room. The teens cheered and began moving towards the tunnel-system. Even Danny and Dick acted somewhat normal during this task.

* * *

The teens laughed and cheered as Dick, Danny, and Wally went head-to-head at the Wii game _Just Dance 2_. They were currently doing the song _Rasputin _by some random artist and the three looked like idiots with the way they were moving.

Of course, since these were boys who were extremely competitive and lacking in shame, that did not hinder their efforts of dancing their best.

In the end, Danny and Dick _somehow someway_ got a tie and beat Wally by, like, three points.

Their little victory dance was worse than the actual dance they had to do for the game.

* * *

"This is so cheesy." Connor commented, munching on the popcorn he and Megan were sharing. The others were sharing with someone else, the only exception being Wally. He had his own bowl that he was devouring in a few quick minutes.

"Yeah, I know. This was supposed to be one of the goriest movies Hollywood has made so far." Artemis agreed, shaking her head.

Megan winced at all the blood. "I'm not that scared but all the fake blood is making me a little queasy."

"Yeah, the amount they used is not only unrealistic but uncalled for." Raquel agreed, shaking her head.

Dick and Danny looked at each other from the corners of their eyes but said nothing to the comments, even though one particularly brutal crime scene in Gotham had more blood than the movie they were watching had in every scene combined.

* * *

"And she was never seen again..." Artemis said cryptically before turning the flashlight off. There was a full minute before the others began saying things such as "boring", "lived through worse", and "not scary".

The blonde waved them off but her facial expression said she agreed with them. Artemis passed the flashlight on to the last person: Danny.

He flipped it on, the light illuminating his bored face. With no emotion, he said "A kid was stalked by Barney. The end."

Danny flicked the light off and placed it on the ground.

...

"Nightmare alert!"

"Scariest story told all night!"

"Scariest story told _ever_!"

"Creep-a-zoid!"

"Creeper! Creeper! Creeper!"

"Uuuhhhh~, freaky."

"Anyone have a nightlight I can borrow? Forever?"

"Barney is Satan."

* * *

Danny released a small moan as he opened his eyes. As his vision cleared, he saw Connor was awake also and seemed to be on high-alert. The two shared a look and knew the other had heard the crash that resounded throughout the Cave. Being deep-sleepers and lacking sensitive hearing, the others only stirred in their slumber.

"_Should we wake the others?_" Danny asked Connor telepathically, who nodded in response. They got up and began rousing the others from their rest. Telepathically, Danny explained his and the clone's reasoning for waking them up in the early hours of morning. Once they were told, the others became tense and their minds instantly switched into 'superhero/survival mode'.

The teens wondered down the halls silently, having agreed it was best they stuck together. The enemy (if there was one) was unknown so they could be fighting someone with as much power as the Box Ghost or someone who counts as a major threat like Joker.

Kaldur motioned for the others to walk behind him silently as they rounded another corner. They tiptoed silently, looking for anything that might even _seem_ like it was out of place.

As they were in the middle of the hall, glass walls materialized behind and in front of them. The Team, startled, gasped in shock before their training kicked in and they began to feel for cracks or weak-spots in the glass. None were found and, a little panicked, they began beating on the glass. Danny even tried phasing but all he did was run into the wall.

"What is this?!" Raquel questioned, shooting another pink blast at their exit but no dent was made.

"Better question; who's behind this?" Dick said, stopping his assault and pulling out a com from grandmother knows where. Desperately, he tried to contact any members of the Justice League nearby but none responded to his pleads for help.

A bell-like laughter vibrated off the walls.

The Team stopped in their spots. Looking around warily, they tried to find the mystery assailant.

"Hello! Anyone there?!" Zatanna yelled. Her voice echoed off the walls and throughout the Cave.

The Team glanced at each other warily, as the Cave never created that loud of echoes.

"_Hello there, kiddios! Having fun~!?_" A nasally voice sounded, echoing off the walls and down the halls. Giggles followed behind merrily.

"Uh, not really." Wally answered, if only to humor the invisible foe.

A long 'awwww' followed the answer but was quickly replaced by laughter. The sound echoed, as usual, and began to rise in volume. The voice overlapped itself and rose in pitch to sound louder than it actually was.

"What's going on?!" Kaldur yelled over the ruckus, clutching his ears. The others were following his example, hoping to ease the pain in their eardrums.

Wally opened his mouth to answer but the floor fell away and the teens plummeted into a pitch black void of nothingness. They screamed as they fell and some tried to access their powers but found they couldn't.

"_Have fun in your mind mazes, children! Remember the name Night-Lusion! Ta-ta!_"

The Team continued screaming but their vision, just like the void around them, became black.

* * *

_Danny opened his eyes, lying on his side. Around him was nothing but a black void filled with small pinprick lights. They went on forever and ever and the sight fascinated the Ghost Boy. He went to pick himself up but found he pushed the universe back into place instead. His eyes widened in surprise and he continued to look around in confusion._

_One of the first things he noticed, besides the endless sea of black filled with blue and yellow lights, was that he was no longer in his human form but his ghost form. His white hair floated in all directions and his peridot eyes gleamed like the millions of lights._

_Floating through the void, Danny found it like swimming through water. He was constantly being resisted by the feeling of liquid silk._

_The Ghost Boy neared one of the many lights and stared in fascination at it. The light was a candle inside a bubble. The flame was blue within the cream-colored wax and floated slowly downwards. Green eyes interested, the teen looked at the other many lights around him. He saw they, too, were candles trapped inside bubbles. Their flames varied between different blues, greens, and yellows._

_The teen yelped as he fell upwards; the candles switched the direction they were floating and fell with him._

_Danny grunted as he landed on the hard floor. The candles trapped with bubbles crashed into the ground around him, shattering upon contact. The lights within were diminished and left the teen in the dark with no one but himself to comfort; not even his eyes gave off the usual florescent light known to ghosts._

_A spotlight turned on above him; the sound echoing throughout the black void. There were sounds of shifting and the reflection of Danny in the spotlight appeared around him. The mirrors reflected off each other and created an infinite amount of Dannys that just went on forever and ever. _

_One reflection fell back, creating an exit in the circle of illusions. A long hall of more mirrors was waiting to be traveled. The teen heard more crashes as more mirrors fell and revealed more halls of more mirrors behind it. They just kept going and going and going._

_Danny got up and began walking down the dark halls. The light from the spotlight reflected off the mirrors down the many different halls and created some semblance of a distinction between each glass pane._

_As the teen weaved in and out of the different mirrors, he was silent. It was dark in the endless maze. No matter which way he turned, there was another hall that was connected to more halls and those halls had even more halls. The constant reflections of himself in the glass made him dizzy and his head spin._

_For a moment, Danny stopped and let the dark and the quiet lull him, closing his eyes to enjoy it. The peace was a blessing. He knew there was a reason for such thoughts but what were they again?_

_Opening his eyes, Danny looked in the mirror beside him. Agent Z's face was grinning at him. Startled, the teen jumped back and crashed into the mirror behind him. Danny watched his memory drain from the mirror. The remnants of his memory, which were nothing but a puddle of water on the ground, laid still._

_Shakily, the teen got up. His feet splashed in the water as he walked away. He just had to keep moving._

_The more he traveled through the dark halls, the darker it seemed to get. Danny, eventually, couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. But even so, he continued weaving through the endless mirror maze with little effort._

_As he neared another T-junction, the teen stopped apprehensively. His eyes, which saw nothing but a black sea, strained to find something off._

_Agent Z's grinning face stared back at his uneasy one. Danny screamed and fell onto his backside. He grunted, his eyes drifting back up to the image. The only problem was that it disappeared as his head drifted up. Panting heavily, he looked around for any new pictures. None came._

_Getting up, he pushed on determinedly._

_Weaving in and out of the different halls, the teen waited for any new vision to pop up. None came._

_Boots clacking against the floor, the teen stopped in an opening and felt the hall become a large room. Taking each step carefully, Danny entered and stopped in the middle. He felt no exit except for the one where he entered. That quickly closed behind him though._

_Danny beat his fists against the mirror that covered his exit. He threw a punch and watched the glass shatter. Behind it, there were no halls of mirrors. It was a void of black nothingness._

_As the teen backed away in horror, the mirror built itself back up again. He was trapped in the dark room, surrounded by nothing but mirrors. Danny began walking backwards in a circle, looking in every direction in fear. His breathing picked up, panicked._

_Laughter echoed off the glass panes._

_Danny recognized it immediately. He clutched his hair, whimpering and whining. Still turning in every direction, he looked for the source but saw nothing._

_The mirrors began shifting from a circle to a square. They melted together to create four large mirrors around Danny. They each lit up with light, taking turns and playing tag with each of the other walls._

_The laughter returned. It doubled before tripling and so on so forth. The sound was taunting the teen. It was the same one the source used when Danny was pitted against another being._

_One of the mirrors flashed and a green ghost tiger jumped out from the glass pane. Danny screamed and jerked back. The tiger disappeared before it could claw the teen's face and rip his throat out._

_The teen immediately began touching his throat and face to make sure he was not injured. His breathing was still heavy and quick in panic. He looked around as the other mirrors continued to flash. The laughter still resounded in the air, loud as ever._

_Other images began emerging from the mirrors: wild animals, old enemies, nameless opponents. The animals would stalk him before lunging. His old enemies resulted to their just-as-old methods. His nameless foes acted like mindless zombies and attacked blindly._

_Even though the assailants never touched him and disappeared before contact was made, Danny still screeched and stumbled back. He didn't want to fight anybody but he didn't want to die either._

_The visions continued their onslaught, bringing to the surface of his thoughts his days in the GIW's fight ring._

_Four green lions circled Danny. Their moves were exactly in line with the others. Every twitch they made, the others were doing it as well. They growled at the teen in the center._

_The mirror walls, still flashing, began to circle in the opposite direction the lions were walking. The teen, hands out and glowing green, turned in a circle as well._

_Vertigo quickly settled in the teen's mind from all the flashing lights and spinning. He let one hand die out as he rubbed his temple. A moan escaped his lips as he stopped circling. The lions growled at him for attention. He didn't give them any._

_Angry, the lions turned and lunged. Danny opened his eyes in time to see one giant paw swipe his face. He yelped as he was assaulted from all sides. Claws ripped his clothes and skin and fangs tore off chunks of flesh._

_There was another paw swipe and Danny slammed into a mirror, which continued to circle the mayhem inside. As he slumped to the ground, green-ectoplasm streaked the glass._

_The big cats stalked forward, growling at him from all sides. Eyes dull, the teen looked at them. His face was scraped up badly. Blood leaked from cuts and traveled down his face. All of it met at his chin, where it dripped off. His shoulder had a large gash, splattering blood all over his throat. The rest of his body had chunks of skin missing and large gashes._

_Tauntingly, the lions had left vital arteries untouched._

_The lights continued to flash throughout the room. The lions growled and the laughter continued to echo off the glass._

"Don't you _dare_ give up on us. Don't you _dare_. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Not the day after. Not ever."

_Blearily, Danny looked up. Blood dripped in his eyes but he merely wiped it away, unconcerned. Looking around, he saw nothing had changed. The lions were still getting closer; the lights continued to flash; the laughter continued to bounce off the mirrors._

_Little screeches began somewhere in the black. From the dark sky above, bats flooded the mirror room and overtook the lions by surprise. Danny didn't get to see much through the haze but, as quickly as they came, the bats were gone. The lions were sprawled across the ground, unmoving. Ectoplasm splattered on the glass and leaked all over the floor._

_Danny, painfully, pushed himself up. He looked around confused. Everything was still, except for the mirrors that still spun and lit up. Even the laughter stopped._

_One mirror wall fell back. Instead of smashing against the ground, it fell and disappeared into the black. Danny ran to the open edge and looked down. He watched the mirror fall before it disappeared in the haze. There was a loud shatter and something sparkled in the void before it died out._

_Danny looked around the black void for any sign of a trail or anything similar. Seeing none, he placed his foot out to see if there was an invisible platform. His foot met no solid ground but something pushed him and he fell. Screaming, he looked up and saw no one. He heard a laugh though._

_As he fell, he felt like he was turned upside down before he began falling back towards the mirror-walled room. Reaching out, he tried grabbing it but missed by an inch. He continued to fall and realized the glass shards of the missing wall was falling with him._

SPLASH!

_Danny shook his head in the water and watched as the mirror shards fell into the sea, motionless. Blood seeped off of him and turned the water red. He kicked his feet, painfully so, to get back up to the surface. His hands met something solid, blocking him from leaving the sea. His eyes widened in shock and, to the best of his ability, he tried to break the invisible force. It didn't work._

_Sinking farther down into the sea, Danny kicked to get back up to the blocked surface. He relentlessly pounded on the force but only weakened himself further._

_Lungs screaming for air and legs burning, Danny tried to find an opening anywhere but his panic spiked when he found none. As his lungs began to demand oxygen, he panicked. He opened his mouth to take a breath but water filled his mouth and traveled to his lungs. Coughing with no sound, the teen sucked in and out, in and out, in and out._

_Then he was still._

_Blood still turning the water crimson, the teen began to drift down. His eyes began to droop._

CR-R-RACK! BOOM!

_Light filled the dark sea. Forcing his eyes open, Danny looked up. Somehow he managed to kick his feet and his head broke the surface of the sea._

_Coughing, water spilled from the teen's mouth and air entered his lungs. He took a few deep breathes before he was forced back under by a large wave. Legs pounding in protest, the teen kicked himself back up to the surface. He took another deep breath as he broke the surface. The water around him, which had been calm moments before, splashed around him violently. The sky above him was cloudy and releasing large water droplets onto the filled sea._

_Danny yelped as he was forced under the water, yet again. It was harder to break the surface this time around with his aching legs, injuries, and the storm currently going on. He wrestled with the water but he was quickly becoming too fatigued to do anything._

_Lightning cracked across the sky and thunder boomed quickly after._

_Danny struggled to keep himself above the water. His muscles were starting to lock up and fail. Desperately, he clawed at the water._

_Another wave swept under him and slammed the teen into a rock, agitating the gashes on his back further._

_Wait... A rock?_

_Danny turned himself in the water and grasped at the large boulder. Trembling, he pulled himself from the sea and rested on the top. He held on as tightly as he could because the wind was still blowing harshly and threatened to throw him back in the water._

_The teen's platform jerked and Danny looked around startled. The rock began sinking into the water. The Ghost Boy looked around as water flooded near him, waves sweeping over the side as the rock sunk. As it submerged into the sea, Danny floated back to the top on a... lily pad?_

_The wind ceased and the water became still. More gigantic lily pads broke the surface of the sea, some harboring vibrant, pink flowers on them. Islands emerged from the water as well but it barely even stirred the water. The waves diminished before they could move the lily pads. The islands were home to forests of willows that blew lightly in the breeze._

_Miraculously, all the wounds Danny had received had been healed without his noticing and he felt all better again._

_Looking up, Danny saw the night sky. The stars and the moon lit the land and the water, casting a blue sheen over everything._

_Still kneeling on the lily pad, Danny looked around confused. He stood up hesitantly, ready for anything to jump out of him. Carefully, he jumped onto the next lily pad. As he landed, a bell resounded through the air. Jumping to the next lily pad, another bell resounded through the still night, just at a different note._

_The teen continued to jump from lily pad to lily pad. Bells resounded through the air every time he landed and, as he picked up speed, turned into lovely music._

_Jumping onto land did not make the music stop. Each step he took, another bell rang out. The ground under his feet would light up with ice-blue light. As he glided through the willows, music continued to play and he laughed. It only added to the enchanted feeling of the night. Danny almost seemed to dance to the music that encircled his being._

_Not noticing his surroundings, the teen continued to glide over the ground. The music was hypnotizing, as was the ground that lit up with each step he took. As time wore on, he continued. He found he just didn't want to stop ever. A long time went by before he forced himself to stop._

_Completely wrapped up in his careful steps and the sounds of bells, the teen didn't notice the dark clouds appearing overhead._

_Rattlesnakes slithered up to the clearing Danny had unconsciously stopped in. He was taking a break from his dancing around the forest and was currently sitting in the middle of the clearing, staring at the sky filled with stars._

_Their heads rose into striking formations and their bodies burst into flames. The flaming serpents hissed and raised their rattler tails, hissing and shaking their rattles._

_Danny shot to his feet, startled by the sudden appearance of the flaming snakes. As they slid across the ground, shooting to new spots as fast as lightning, their flaming bodies burned the grass and created small flames, quickly becoming bigger._

_The bells continued to play the enchanting music though._

_The Ghost Boy watched in surprised horror as the flames leapt at him. He shielded his face and stumbled back, squinting his eyes at the heat and the light. When he fell back a good distance from any red flames, he put his arm and down and looked around._

_Much to his confusion, when he reopened his eyes, he saw an oak forest instead of dozens of willows. Turning in a circle, he tried to register why the sudden change would happen so. He took a few steps back before turning and running. He ducked and dodged falling, burning limbs and jumped over loose roots he could stumble and trip over._

_Then he slammed into another invisible wall._

_He let out an annoyed groan before turning. He slammed into, yet another, invisible wall. He reached his hands out and placed his hands against the force. He felt for an opening but there was none. He was trapped in an invisible cylinder._

_Even knowing it wouldn't work, Danny tried to beat his way out. He was desperate and the flames were licking near his feet. He _had_ to get out._

_He froze when he heard low but familiar moans. Shock still, he heard the sounds get closer._

_The moans quickly turned to screams._

_Danny turned in all directions, looking for the familiar-sounding voices. Tears sprung to his eyes when his Team, his Totems, and close members of the Justice League appeared around him. They were all set aflame, stumbling around and screaming at the top of their lungs. Even Robin and Batman were in the fray._

_Desperately, the Ghost Boy punched and kicked the shield harder than ever. He screamed at and with his friends and family, tears streaming down his face._

_The bodies of his friends were quickly becoming blackened as they stumbled around the fray. As they began to drop dead, Danny dropped to his knees and screamed at them, screamed with them as he, too, felt his insides explode into boiling heat. He screamed at the figures to get up and tell him they were all alive and this was only a joke._

_As Batman dropped to the ground, unmoving, everything became still. The only sound was Danny sobbing and the moans of the dead figures saying 'why, Danny, why?' over and over again._

_The Ghost Boy curled up in the grass, sobbing and listening to the low groans of the corpses. The unmoving bodies of the Justice League members, Team members, and Totems began to melt away, like hot wax. The multi-colored puddle turned red and stained Danny's side. He didn't seem to care, rocking himself for comfort._

_"Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why?Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why?"_

_The scorched scenery around the teen melted away, leaving him in another black void. The only color was the red puddle with Danny lying in the middle. He laid on his side for a long time before the puddle began to melt away too. Danny was all alone in the void. He cried for his friends and his family as their burned, blackened corpses flashed behind his eyelids._

_His eyes, which had been open and staring into the vast nothingness, began to flutter close, the images of his friends still burned into his mind…_

_"Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why? Why, Danny, why?"_

_"Why, Danny, why…?"_

* * *

"Danny, wake up! Come on, wake up! _Wake up_! You've got to _wake up_!"

Groaning, Danny's closed eyes fluttered. His head pounded painfully and his stomach flip-flopped painfully. He could feel his cheeks moist with tears.

Opening his eyes, the teen's blue orbs looked up at his worried mentor. The Dark Knight looked concerned, his eyes flickering to the figure Danny could distantly feel sitting against the wall beside him.

Batman pulled his second protégé up to a sitting position, casting him a worried look. "Hey Danny… You ok?"

The teen wordlessly got up on his shaky legs, much to his mentor's concern, and stumbled to the bathroom nearby. He tripped over his own feet entering and landed beside the toilet, where he vomited up all the contents in his stomach. The picture of his burning friends still haunted his mind.

His mentor sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly.

Dick followed in on his own shaky legs so he could tuck himself under Batman's arm, grasping his Kevlar tightly in his fists, trembling.

The pain in Danny's stomach subsided after a few minutes. Batman gave his kid a wet rag to wipe his face with, which he did so willingly. After, the three sat against the wall. The two teens snuggled into their mentor's chest and cried, still upset with the visions that continued to play in their brains.

Similar positions were taken up in the hallway.

Superman had one arm slung around Connor's shoulders. The teen's face was flushed but he refused to let himself cry more-so than he already had. Superman remained silent beside him.

Megan and her uncle were on the opposite wall, in a similar position to the Supes. Megan was, however, curled into J'onn's side, crying quietly and shaking. J'onn seemed to be in deep thought.

Zatanna was sitting in-between Canary's legs. The blonde had her arms wrapped around the younger's waist loosely. The black-haired teen just seemed tired and drained though, resting her head on Canary's chest with her eyes closed. Her face was flushed, like Connor's.

Wally was openly being hugged by his uncle, not even bothering to try and mask how upset he was. Barry was running his fingers through his nephew's hair, whispering into his hair.

Artemis looked like a mix between Megan's and Zatanna's positions against her mentor. The blonde was curled into the older blonde's side. She was resting her head against his chest, pure exhaustion showing on her face. Oliver played with her golden hair.

Rocket quietly sobbed into her hands with her mentor behind her. Icon was hugging her from behind, resting his chin on her head. The girl was shaking but the older man was rubbing her arms comfortingly.

All teens let themselves be comforted by the quiet presence of their mentors. They let the adult's breathing be a lullaby as they drifted into another black void of nothingness.

At least this one didn't hide monsters in its depths.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Writing the dream thingy was very hard because ideas for it came in bits and pieces and I'd write them down and then draw another blank. Grr. And by the time I was ready to do the other members of the Team but I was just tired of the chapter by the time I finished Danny so... Sorry bout that. And if it's shorter than usual... My Word copy got corrupted so I deleted it, did a lot of copy and pasting, but I couldn't get it back to its original style and format SO I'm getting used to spaces in-between paragraphs, much, _much_ to my dismay...  
**

**Kadzait: On another note, one of those ideas came while she was eating lunch one time and she gets this look on her face, so her mom looked at her and was like "That face... You have an idea." Cracked Kodi up.**

**It did so much. But I'd like to ask**** EVERYBODY for new ideas! I'm kinda fresh out and my brain is starting to hurt! If you wanna see something and see something SOON, IDEAS PLEASE! Or maybe an ending because we're over thirty chapters in! But guys, PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS. LIKE I'M NOT EVEN JOKING. PLEASE! I'M FRIKKIN BEGGING YOU PEOPLE!**

**Kadzait: Which does not happen often.**

**EXACTLY, SO PLEASE~~~!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _The Half-Blood Guardian, Beccollie, ScarletRave, Sgt. M00re, Fandomluva2theend, Corbinskydragon1, Pokemaster22, Sohrem666, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, JennaUtena, Double-S.-01, Lucien Naviaux, and Patriciahodnett. _**

**Thanks to _Beccollie, Sgt. M00re, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, and Blaze Grayson A.K.A. Ice Flame _for favoriting and/or following me!**

**Reviews:**

**KuriMaster13: Glad you liked the last chappie! And they're just gonna remain one-shots. Yeah! *waves flags around***

**Crimson Leo: Glad you enjoyed and I tried to make it as hysterical as humanly possible. XD**

**Azorawing: Ha-ha, yep. Pretty much. XD And we'll see about Clocky and...the other ghost...XD**

**McKenna Tennyson: Hahaha! Glad you enjoyed the chappien and my writing style! XD And Kadzait? Nice? Unheard of. (Kadzait: *cracks up* I know, right? Me: *cracks up beside him* Exactly!)**

**Guest(1): Glad you enjoyed and now I'm wondering if you enjoyed this chapter. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: That is so frikkin true. They're faces would be AFV worthy. Just replay it over and over again. Their mouths dropping open, slack-jawed; eyes bulging out of their head. XD**

**Anonymous: Banana. XD**

**Danica: I'm so sorry I'm not typing fast enough! There was a period of writer's block and I like to have a clear view of what I'm doing before I write it so IT DOESN'T SUCK (I've done that multiple times)! I'll try to write faster!**

**Heather: I love you (in a platonic way). Skillet is one of my all-time favorite bands as well.**

**Blaze Grayson A.K.A. Ice Flame: I shall and thank you much! XD**

**Astroshadow: Ha-ha! That was definitely one of my favorite parts to write! XD And Ember... That was fun too. XD**

**Bibbledoo: It's funny you asked that while I was writing this. XD I'm on board with ya there. ANGST AND HORROR IS FUN!**

**Skymuse: Glad you enjoyed~! And I HATE IT when I forgot what I was going to say! XD**

**Inviso-Al: Ha-ha! Alrighty then! We all have some way we vent our excitement. XD**

**TomgirlBre: Hahaha! YEP! I'm-a back! Sorta! Ah, little sisters... UH...**

**Draconis Ignitus: I'm working on that aspect. Clockwork's a very anti-social person, so it's kinda hard to fit him in with nine random teenagers! XD**

**Pokeshadow55: Your review, a few chapters back, CRACKED ME UP, MY FRIEND! Just the way you phrased your love/hate was just standing-o worthy! Hope you continue to love this! XD**

**Sohrem666: Dude, you made me giggle like a little freak with your review! XD Thanks so much for the love and glad you're enjoying so much! It makes me feel HONORED to have you read some of my stuff out-loud to your siblings (wonder if they enjoyed it)! I love you! I don't deserve such an awesome follower! :DDDDDD**

**Bloodheart: Glad you loving this! "Through Heaven's Eyes" is one of my favorite songs too~! XD And glad you like Pandora/Danny mother/son fluff! :D**

**Guest(2): One day behind what you wanted. Dang, no Batman cake. XD**

**Lucien Naviaux: Yes, there is more~! Hilarious you found this story right before I updated! :D**


	35. Moving On

Ch.34: Moving On

Clingy was the word used to describe the Team after someone broke into the Cave and sent them into their own personal mind mazes. There had been a lot of therapy and a lot of consoling but, in the end, they were getting back to normal. They were still a bit wary of letting each other break off and do their own things, as each dream centered on the deaths of each other, but, overall, they were getting better about that.

All except Danny, who almost never seemed to heal correctly mentally.

Bruce peeked his head in the door and sighed. Not so surprisingly, Danny had snuck into Dick's room in the middle of the night. Both boys were sleeping peacefully beside each other. Dick was lying on his side, facing the door. Danny was behind Dick, snuggled into the small of his brother's back. His forehead rested against the other's neck. Both had one hand tucked under their cheek.

As Dick's alarm went off, Bruce closed the door and traveled to the kitchen. Alfred was making breakfast, as usual. The smell of eggs and sausage wafted through the mansion, making the feel of the atmosphere lighter than it actually was.

"Did you find Young Master Danny, sir?" The butler asked. Bruce nodded as he sat down. "Yeah. He was with Dick again."

"That's becoming a habit." Alfred noted, a testing tone on his tongue.

"I'm aware, Alfred. I'm trying to think of a solution. This situation is just so different from the others though." Bruce said tiredly.

A few minutes after the adult's little 'chat', Dick and Danny finally appeared through the doorway. They both had messy, wet hair: a sign of a quick shower. They were also wearing their school uniforms, minus the jackets. Dark circles outlined their blue eyes but they weren't as prominent as, say, the week before.

"Good morning, boys." Alfred said, placing plates in front of the two teens. They gave a 'thank you' and 'good morning' before eating their food.

"Did you two sleep well?" Bruce asked, watching the boys carefully. They nodded casually, not a sign of any emotion they were feeling. Dang, the Bat had taught them well. A little too well...

Bruce tried asking other questions but the boy's were busy stuffing their faces with food just so they wouldn't have to answer. Once breakfast was over, they were gone to do their morning routines.

"That went so well." Alfred said sarcastically, taking the empty plates. Bruce rolled his eyes and rubbed his face.

* * *

"You think Alfred's going to kill us?" Danny asked his brother, who walked along the wall keeping some guy's mansion safe from common street thugs and stalkers.

Dick nodded, arms up to keep his balance. "Oh yeah, Alfred's gonna kill us. Bruce is going to kill us too. They hate it when we walk to school without telling them."

"Understandable." Danny commented, watching his brother's steps carefully. When Dick stumbled and pin-wheeled to regain his balance, the older brother hissed a sharp "_Be careful_, Dick! Are you trying to get yourself _killed_?!"

Dick glanced at his brother sharply but softened when he saw the worry overriding his brother's senses _again_. "I'm fine, Danny... See? Nothing to worry about..."

Danny un-tensed his shoulders, figure slumping. "Yeah, I know... Sorry."

Dick shot his brother a smile. "It's alright. Let's just get to school before Bruce or Alfred have the chance to call us."

Danny nodded, a smile gracing his features as well. "Race ya!"

"You're on!"

The two boys broke into a sprint, laughing. They were evenly matched with Danny on the ground but unable to take shortcuts while Dick stuck to the wall and dodged openings and loose bricks but cut corners.

They stopped short when they saw a burning building.

Danny instantly froze, the sounds of hisses and rattles ringing in his ears. Dick gasped and, forgetting secret identities, rushed towards the building. Danny, vaguely, saw his brother run into the fray and was immediately on his tail, shouting about nonsense; flaming serpents, raining ashes, _burning_.

The firefighters tried stopping the boys, not immediately recognizing them. The way the two ebony-haired children dodged them and nimbly escaped their attempts at catching them gave way to surprise. Many surprised gasps erupted from the crowd watching as the two dove into the flames.

"Dick, what're you doing?!" Danny screamed, grabbing his brother's arm. The smaller dragged Danny further into the burning building to escape falling embers. Dick gave his older brother an astonished look. "What does it look like?! Come on!"

Much to Danny's chagrin, Dick dragged his brother further into the burning complex to see if anyone was in there. Dick had only assumed so, as the firefighters were just about to rush in when they did.

They, carefully, checked each level and found only a teen that had been trapped in his bedroom, who had quickly introduced himself as Charlie.

Danny was quick to jump in front of the teen and his brother each time the red flames got just a little too closely. His legs were scorched badly, as were his arms and face. Dick always made complaints while the other teen gave a "thanks for the save".

The halfa usually ignored his brother, knowing full well the other didn't understand why he was so hell-bent on keeping him safe from the flames.

As they came to the exit they had used as an entrance before, the floor above caved in before they could get through.

"I know another exit!" The teen, Charlie, yelled over the hisses of the flames. The three quickly took off, dodging and jumping over the red hot, almost blue, embers. Once they made it to the second exit, they found it, too, was blocked by scorched rafters.

Danny, who was frustrated with the entire setting and tense as could be, turned to the wall and punched through the flaming drywall to their left. Ignoring the wide eyes he was receiving from Charlie and his blistering fist, the three ventured out into the much cooler air of the back alley. They quickly looped around to the front of the complex, where firefighters and paramedics met them.

There weren't happy with the two ebony-haired boys. Not at all.

Danny and Dick groaned when they were ushered towards the ambulance. They gave each other looks saying 'should've-seen-that-coming'.

* * *

Bruce sighed when the doctor closed the door behind him. Danny and Dick were sitting on the lone bed in the room. Dick was leaning back on his hands and was kicking his legs. Danny was unmoving, which was strange, as he usually was bobbing his leg or tensing and un-tensing his muscles. Both boys had gauze wrapped around the more serious burns. Danny had more, as he was constantly jumping in front of the flames before they hit his brother and the other teen. Both of their faces were beat red from first degree burns.

"As proud as I am of you two, that was stupid." Bruce said plainly, a small frown playing on his lips, mostly from worry.

Dick shrugged, a smirk slowly playing on his face. "We know. Almost as stupid as the time you went to the bank as Bruce Wayne and a bunch of robbers showed up and you knocked em out, right?"

Bruce gave a mild glare but couldn't hide the spark of amusement that showed in his eyes. Dick laughed but Danny had yet to say or do anything. The other two Bats noticed this.

The raven-haired adult brushed Danny's cheek with his hand, causing the teen to look up at him startled. Bruce continued to frown worriedly. "Something wrong Danny?"

The blue-eyed teen shook his head. "No."

"You sure..? You were acting like a lunatic in the fire." Dick stated, a questioning look in his eyes.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You ran head-first into a burning building. You're usually only that stupid as Robin."

Dick glared. "_Thanks._"

Danny smirked. "Anytime."

Bruce rolled his eyes at his two adopted sons, wanting to get back to the matter at hand. "Danny, what's the real reason? Why were scared when you saw the fire?"

_Of course_ Bruce saw the whole thing go down on the way to the hospital via street-cameras and newsfeed. Dang Bat...

"Doesn't matter." Danny said emotionlessly. His left leg began to twitch in a nervous gesture.

"_Danny_..." Bruce said warningly. He had that specific look on his face that he used for kids under the age of eighteen. It was one that made you want to fess up but wasn't traumatizing like the Bat-Glare that he used on criminals and high-class villains.

Danny glared back up at his mentor, teary-eyed. "_No_."

Bruce got close to Danny's face, both wills challenging the other. Dick looked between the two, a little nervous. When Danny's and Bruce's wills butted heads, it always ended disastrously and hurt one or the other.

"You're the only one who hasn't opened up even a little about what happened in your maze and something happened in the complex that reminded you of your maze. What?" Bruce questioned.

Danny's eyes continued to stay locked on his mentor's, challenging the other. Tears glinted but didn't fall. He finally shoved his mentor away, startling the older, and jumped off the bed. He landed on the ground in front of his mentor and shoved a finger in his chest. His face was twisted into hurt, not directed at his mentor, and the tears streaked his cheeks.

"I got to watch you burn! I got to watch Dick burn! I got to watch _everyone burn_! And I couldn't do a thing about it! And then your corpses asked 'Why, Danny, why? _Why didn't you save us, Danny?! Why didn't you save us?!_'" The teen screeched, throwing his arms back. The anger melted from his body, leaving only the hurt. He grabbed his arms, tears glistening on his cheeks and dripping off his chin.

"Why didn't I save you..?"

* * *

The confession left Danny drained. He and Dick fell asleep against each other on the way back to the mansion. Bruce and Alfred didn't bother to speak to the other like they usually did during the ride. The ride home was quiet, which almost never happened. The two ebony-haired boy were always making noise via teasing, singing (_screeching_), making weird sounds, and other such things.

When they got back to the mansion, Bruce carried the two boys to their rooms and tucked them back into their still unmade beds. The boys had forgotten to do so and the butler had driven with Bruce to the hospital in a hurry when they heard the news of the boys little adventure and had been unable to come behind the them.

Much to Bruce's irritation, another mission for the Team came up. He planned on sending them at night, hoping to be able to talk to Danny before he left. Unfortunately, Danny slept through the day, which was very unusual for him. That had Bruce worried and constantly checking on him. He waited for the teen to stir or, at the very least, _move_ in his sleep but he remained still throughout the entire day. It freaked the Dark Knight out so much, he checked to make sure Danny was _alive_ a few times.

Bruce didn't have to worry about Dick, as he woke up around noon and got lunch. He wasn't chipper but he was fine, overall. The shock of Danny's confession had melted from his muscles in his sleep.

As it got dark and Bruce donned the cowl, he ventured to Danny's room. He shook the teen and breathed a sigh of relief when bleary, blue eyes opened at him. The teen still looked tired but it was the kind of tired sleep didn't fix.

The Caped Crusader rubbed the raven-haired teen's cheek while the teen hummed in question, still not really moving from his spot.

"You up for a mission with the Team? You don't have to if you're not feeling alright." Batman whispered, face morphed into worry. For a minute, Danny continued to hum before nodding. He got up and shook his head, ebony strands going everywhere.

He transformed as they entered the hall, the Dark Knight's gloved hand on his back. The teen rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as they walked, not noticing Batman's still worried look.

"Well, you look lovely." Robin commented sarcastically, a small smirk playing on his face when he saw his brother. The white-haired teen rolled his eyes and punched his brother's shoulder playfully. "Yeah, yeah, shut up."

Still anxious, the Dark Knight ushered them into the Zeta-Portal and beamed them over to the Cave, where the other Team members were waiting impatiently. They gave Danny, as he still looked like a mess, a questioning look but he waved them off.

The Dark Knight quickly briefed them on disturbances in the Happy Harbor area. People were being put in deep sleeps full of nightmares whenever they went camping in the national park (this is where the Team tensed) but no one had even caught a glimpse of the culprit. Batman told them, very seriously, to _be careful_ and if they weren't home by the morning, the Justice League was coming after them.

For once, the Team didn't fight Batman's word.

* * *

"_What exactly are we looking for?_" Kid Flash asked the others through the mind link. They had split up to search for the assailant, which they all assumed was the "Night-Lusion" person that attacked them the day at the Cave. They were all on high alert: muscles taunt, eyes shifty, hearing at its peak.

"_Something suspicious._" Artemis answered sarcastically.

The speedster glared at the area around him. "_I KNOW THAT! But what?!_"

"_Does anyone else find it weird the attacks started after whoever it was attacked us first?_" Aqualad asked.

The line went quiet.

"_You think the guy's trying to draw us out? Or maybe our mentors?_" Superboy said.

"_That actually makes a lot of sense._" Robin commented, perching on a tree-branch and looking through his thermal goggles.

"_Still doesn't help in finding him. We don't know anything about this guy. He can put us to sleep before we can do anything. Our success in catching this guy is very, very low._" Danny interjected, sighing. "_And if we're put asleep long enough, the JL is going to show up and the next thing they know- BAM! -they're asleep too. For once, Bats really didn't think this out very well, did he?_"

Danny was rewarded with a chorus of agreements.

Rocket stopped her walking and huffed. "_Has anyone even heard a tweet? We've been out here for forty-five minutes and no one's seen or heard anything suspicious._"

"_You get used to it._" Robin and Danny said plainly together. From their spots in the forest, they rolled their eyes in sync but were unaware of the action.

"_Heh?_" Zatanna perked, an 'excuse-me?' look on her face.

"_Bats made us wait for a drug deal for four hours one time. This is nothing new._" Robin explained.

Danny gave a faint smile at the memory. "_At least he didn't make us shut up the entire time. We were allowed to goof around._"

"_Bats... Let you goof around on a job? Stop lying to us._" Kid Flash demanded, a very serious expression on his face.

"_It was a slow night, Kid. All the baddies were in Gotham and we were all bored out of our minds._" Robin explained, jumping to a new perch and scanning all the new areas.

"_Even Batman._" Danny chirped.

"_Even Batman._" Robin repeated.

Megan smiled at the mental image of a bored Batman. "_We're having a hard time believing you. Batman doesn't get bored._"

The two boys made long, sarcastic 'ha-ho's' in their heads.

"_Yes he does. He's just easily amused. A slow week in Gotham gets you a very bored Bat that wants to do nothing more than to beat up idiots._" Danny started, very serious.

"_When he gets like that, we do _a lot_ of sparing._" Robin paused in his thoughts."_Or, at least, more than usual. That's why Danny and I thank the Lord that slow weeks don't happen often and usually only last four or five days. Then Joker and Harley make a nice Arkham-break and we have a fun time tracking down all the escaped inmates._"

"_How long do you guys spend catching them?_" Artemis asked.

Danny shrugged from his spot, knowing full well no one could see him. "_At a max? Three days._"

Everyone but Danny and Robin groaned in their heads, rolling their eyes. "_Overachievers, much?_"

Robin and Danny chuckled, very pleased with themselves. They were about to make a quip but the ground underneath them fell away and the Team found themselves screaming and falling into a familiar black void.

* * *

Danny groaned before he shot up when he was fizzled into a large room with grey walls and a grey floor. There were no lights to be seen but the room was lit up. It wasn't very bright but it would do. Danny's green eyes glowed a little brighter so he could see better in the low-lit room.

One by one, his friends fizzled into existence with him. They were just as shocked and confused as he was. The last time they fell into a black void, they were forced to watch and do things that were horrifying to them. Most of them ended in death, if not physical torture.

"I'm confused by what's going on." Megan said, rubbing her neck. Aqualad looked around the room with scrutinizing gaze. "I think we all are."

"I wouldn't be surprised if one person's going to be targeted for this. You know, mess with them psychologically? If this guy can send us into the perfect maze of fears, there's no doubt he can do more." Robin commented, looking around the room the same way Kaldur did.

"What would the point of that be?" Artemis asked.

Danny sighed irritably. "Use fears like last time... Desires... Secrets... Even things you're ashamed of can be used against you. Having all that spilled is traumatizing."

"_You would know, would you?_"

"Found out who he's targeting." Zatanna said sarcastically.

Danny grumbled irritably. "Fan-frikkin-tastic..."

Another form fizzled into existence in the room. It was a scrawny humanoid figure with no face. Their skin (or, at least, the Team _thought_ it was skin) was black and white, making the 3D cube illusion.

"Are you this... Night-Lusion?" Aqualad asked.

Placing his fists (they were assuming this) on his hips, the cube-y figure stood tall. "I am."

"Lame name." Superboy commented, getting an amused snort from a few of his teammates that had a sense of humor.

The Night-Lusion guy slumped in a 'I'm-simmering' kind of way. "Really? Insult the guy who has you trapped here? _Really?_"

"We insult everyone." Robin stated, waving the villain off. Danny smirked beside him. "You must be an amateur."

"So they _are_ as annoying as everyone says..." Night-Lusion commented, talking to himself.

"HEY!" The Team yelled. The black and white figure scoffed and stood tall again.

"Why are we here? I don't want to be stuck in his mind." Artemis questioned, pointing at Danny. The Ghost Boy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Actually, I have no evil intent by doing this." Night-Lusion informed, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? What about back at the Cave?" Zatanna questioned, a testing tone in her voice.

The figure chuckled nervously. "I was bored that day. I was only venturing around the mountain but fell into a secret hatch thing, saw you guys, and decided to prank ya. Then I found out how messed up you are." Night-Lusion said, pointing at Danny.

The Ghost Boy stared at the other black and white figure dryly. "Thanks."

"Danny's not messed up! Too badly, anyways." Rocket said, placing her hands on her hips.

The dry look continued to stay on Danny's face. "_Thanks_."

"Oh, this guy is way more messed up than he lets on." Night-Lusion said, still pointing an accusing finger at the teen.

The dry look Danny was adorning was quickly turning irritated. "Frikkin _thanks_."

Dick stifled a laugh beside him. Danny rolled his eyes.

"How is he 'messed up'?" Superboy asked, slightly irritated himself.

The black and white figure gestured to all the Team members, excluding Danny.

"You all know how to heal mentally _properly_." He gestured to Danny. "He does not."

"_Thanks_." Danny repeated, a slightly murderous look in his eyes.

"He seems fine to me." Megan commented, looking at her friend.

"Cause that idiot knows how to hide it!" Night-Lusion yelped, still gesturing to the Ghost Boy. The white-haired ghost growled. "You can't just insult me in my own mind!"

"Technically, I just did."

"_I hate you_." Danny growled.

"I get that a lot." Night-Lusion stated, waving off the insult. He seemed to shudder, if only to get back to the topic on hand. "Anyways, I lured you here so we could help Ghost Boy's mind."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Danny said, walking forward to get in Night-Lusion's face. Night-Lusion pushed the teen back but it didn't hinder the second protégé of the Bat.

"There's a lot of things wrong with you. Let's take a lookie, shall we?" The black and white figure said and fizzled from existence. Danny growled in his throat.

The light in the room turned off, putting the Team in total darkness. One of the walls cracked to life with black and white pixels before the screen came to life. The view was of a couple crying over their baby, who was very still.

* * *

_Death glared at the time screen in front of her. Her foot continued to rock her chair slowly. One of her hands was twirling a strand of hair in her finger while the other was positioned in a cradle, only with no baby in it._

_The area around her was black with violet and crimson lighting. There were four portals to different planes. One portal was white and gave off a warm, golden light. Another was red; growls, screams, and snarls were resounding from it. Another was a blue-green that led to the Ghost Zone. And the last was cream-colored. There was nothing special about it. _

_Small specks of colorful dust(?) swirled around the room before materializing into an infant in Death's waiting arms. Feeling an arm around him, the baby snuggled into the embrace, giving a small, pleased sound._

_For a moment, Death looked at the infant in her arms and smiled sweetly. She hummed in pleasure before turning back to the screen in front of her with a glare._

_"I thought I said you weren't supposed to call his spirit."_

_Death released an annoyed sigh and pushed herself up from the rocking chair. She used both of her arms to support the infant. She turned around to face Clockwork._

_"His time has come. My job is to call the spirits from bodies once a being's time is up. And why would you want me to make an exception? I've wanted to make many exceptions but that is against my calling." The woman hissed. She gestured to the screen. "And you want me to send the child back to that future? Why Clockwork?"_

_"I'm fully aware you are using your limited time powers to see the child's future but are you even paying attention to all the good things that will come if he lives? All the joy he will bring people?" The Time Lord asked._

_Death continued to glare at Clockwork. "The child is going to be broken, then built up, then broken all over again. All the bad outweighs the good."_

_Clockwork smiled faintly. "Then you have not looked ahead far enough. Send the child back, Deanna."_

_Death stood in silence. Looking between the time screen and the infant, she sighed. Slowly, she walked to the cream-colored portal. Her heels clacked against the nonexistent floor. She stopped before the portal and watched the infant fizzle into pixels before flowing into the portal. On the other side, Death heard cheers._

_The woman turned to Clockwork. "If his life is taken before you want, I am _not_ making another exception."_

* * *

"Hey! That was a private memory!" Danny complained, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. He pouted like an upset five-year-old that just had his toy taken away.

"You died when you were only a few hours old?" Zatanna asked, astonished. The Team mirrored his surprise and shock.

Danny shrugged. "Yeah. But I've died a few dozen times and keep coming back to life. One more time is not going to make me any more special."

"When'd you have time to die that many times?" Rocket asked. Danny raised an eyebrow at her. She caught on and mumbled a long 'ooohhh'. Danny nodded, looking away and back at the screen, which was fizzling to another picture.

* * *

_Danny and Tucker watched from a distance as Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Star Adams, Kwan Lin, and Valerie Grey pestered the new girl to join their group. The girl's name was Samantha Manson but had pitched a fit in class that it wasn't Samantha; it was _Sam_. Samantha was too girly._

_Both eight-year-old boys were frowning. They shared a look out of the corner of their eyes._

_"Should we?" Danny asked._

_Tucker shrugged. "Probably not."_

_"Are we?"_

_"Yeah, cause we're stupid."_

_Danny grinned. "Exactly!"_

_The two boys walked over to the small fight. Sam was telling the group of rich kids to "bugger off". The two boys stood to the side with big, stupid grins that made older women swoon because they were "just so cute"._

_"Hi! I'm Danny!" The raven-haired boy greeted._

_"And I'm Tucker! Wanna play with us?" The cocoa-skinned boy asked._

_Sam looked between the two goofy looking boys and the rich kid group. "Yeah. I'll play with you. What do you want to play?"_

_The two boys shrugged, not noticing the group of five that was very angry they just made friends with the new girl when they were trying to rope her into joining them._

* * *

"Ah yes, the day I got on the A-Lister's hit list." Danny mused, a small smile gracing his face.

"You were bullied for seven years because you became friends with someone they wanted to be friends with but she didn't want to be friends with them?" Robin asked, silently noticing how long that question was.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much. The A-Listers didn't need any more reason than that."

"That really is fantastic." Kid Flash commented sarcastically. Danny shot a small smile in the speedster's direction.

The screen glitched to form another picture.

* * *

_"Chill out, Danny. What could possibly go wrong?" Sam said, looking the Ghost Portal up and down. Tucker stood beside her, looking just as eager, if only because the tech was cool._

_Danny tapped his foot impatiently. "What could go wrong?, she asks. There's a lot of things that could go wrong! You're standing here with _me_, for heaven's sake! I make a lot of things go wrong."_

_The other two of the infamous Trio rolled their eyes._

_"Don't you ever wonder about all the cool things on the other side?" Sam asked, casting her friend a curious look. Danny hummed, his tension easing some in thought. "Maybe a little…"_

_"You should go inside!" Sam suggested wildly, though she didn't actually think her ebony-haired friend would do it. She was surprised when he gave it some thought and finally agreed._

_Tucker laughed in glee. "Just be careful dude! No one else is stupid enough to be _my_ best friend!"_

_Danny glared at his geek of a friend, pausing in the action of zipping his hazemat suit up. "Tuck… I really hate you sometimes…"_

_Tucker grinned and made a flirty gesture at his friend. "I know you love me."_

_Danny continued glaring, shaking his head. He walked towards the portal and looked in. He gave a brief glance back at his friends, who were flashing their thumbs at him. He shook his head, smiling, and entered. Noticing how it almost immediately darkened, Danny put his hand on the wall as a guide. He walked forward and found himself tripping on a loose panel. His hand slipped forward quickly and pushed the 'on' button down._

_The whir of the machine started up. Danny's blue eyes widened as a bright light turned on at the end, his pupils turning into black pinpricks._

_The white flooded throughout the portal and turned green. Electricity surged through Danny's body, an ear-piercing scream reverberating throughout the townhouse._

_Sam and Tucker screamed with him, almost in as much pain as their friend._

_The portal shorted, allowing time for Danny to stumble out and collapse, before it lit up again. Green light flooded through the room, casting an eerie glow over the lab._

_The ebony-haired girl and cocoa-skinned boy ran to their friend's side. Smoke rose off his body, sizzling. They noticed how his hair had turned white and his hazemat had inverted colors._

_They shook his body and screamed his name, pleading with him to wake up. The two friends cried when they didn't even receive a stir for their efforts._

_"I killed him…" Sam sobbed, still shaking their friend. Tucker, with tears in his eyes as well, was about to tell his female friend to stop and that their friend was gone. Danny wasn't breathing and hadn't even moved since he stumbled out._

_Much to their horror, Danny groaned and his eyelids fluttered. They opened slowly. The radioactive green orbs were clouded over with confusion and some pain._

_"What happened?"_

_Sam and Tucker remained staring at their friend with wide, terrified eyes. They stuttered and Danny looked at them with a questioning gaze._

_"GHOST!" The two screamed, scrambling back. Danny's expression morphed into surprise and he made a move to push himself up. He yelped and fell onto his back when he saw his white gloves. He made a distressed sound, seeing his inverted hazemat. He grabbed his hair when a few strands fell in his face. He let out a long, terrified whine when he saw its color._

_"Y-Y-You're… Y-Y-You're… Y-Y-You're…" Sam and Tucker stuttered, terrified. Danny looked himself up and down, just as terrified. His wide, green eyes shot up to the mirror on the other side of the room. He gasped when he saw a stranger staring back._

* * *

"Is it over?" Danny mumbled, scared to open his eyes. Getting his ghost powers was absolutely terrifying and still sometimes showed up in his nightmares.

"Yeah… It's over…" Superboy mumbled, eyes still wide at the blank screen.

The white-haired teen let out a sigh and dropped his hands to his side. He turned back to the screen, opening his eyes. He had looked away, covered his ears, and closed his eyes when he realized what memory they were going to see.

"W-Wha… W-Wha…" Kid Flash stuttered, pointing at the screen. Danny patted his shoulder, lips pressed into a thin line. "That would be, uh, when I got my powers. Extremely painful and I wouldn't recommend doing it. Yeah… After that, my friends and I had a lovely meltdown, I transformed back, we had another meltdown, and by then we all just kinda passed out on the couch cause we were exhausted…"

Aqualad eased the tension out of his body. "I'm not keen on hearing you scream like that again…"

Danny chuckled. "I'm not keen on screaming like that again. My throat was hoarse for the next three days."

The Team tensed when the screen lit to life again.

* * *

_Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes as the FFAV (Fenton Family Assault Vehicle) pulled up to the Nasty Burger, Danny's test and a briefcase in hand. The sun was setting off in the distance, the sky turning purple as it disappeared under the horizon. The ruins of the fast-food joint behind him from an earlier ghost fight between Phantom and a small ghost girl who looked oddly like the Box Ghost stood lone and desolate behind him._

_Maddie and Jack shared a nervous and worried glance at each other from the front seat of the FFAV._

_"Mr. Lancer sounded urgent on the phone. Danny, is something wrong?" Maddie asked her son, who was smirking without a care in the back. He gave a casual shrug. "Not yet…"_

_In the Nasty Burger ruins, the only thing that remained standing was the vats of Nasty Sauce. It continued to heat up with a stray burner that continued to stay on; despite the fact it was damaged._

_Maddie, Jack, and Danny hopped out of the car and strode forward to the place where Mr. Lancer was waiting._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton… Daniel…" The teacher greeted, lacking any and all enthusiasm. He gestured to the ruins of the restaurant. "This is the Nasty Burger. When people fail, this is where they end up; whether they fail because they don't study… Or because they _cheated_."_

_The Fenton parents gasped when Lancer held up the C.A.T. test. They turned to their son with angry and disappointed looks._

_"Danny, is this true?" Jack questioned._

_"Did you cheat?" Maddie asked astonished._

_Before the smirking ebony-haired teen could reply, they were cut off by the boy's only friends._

_"You have to get out of here!" Sam screeched, sprinting up to the fast-food joint with Tucker right beside her. The two skidded to a stop in-between the teacher and the family._

_"The Nasty Burger's gonna blow! And we're _three feet from it_!" Tucker yelled, urgency in his voice._

_"South Beach Diet people, what's going on here?!" Lancer yelled back, not happy his meeting was interrupted by the teen's two friends._

_"I'll tell you what's going on!"_

_Everyone turned to where Jazz, decked out in the Fenton Peeler, stood. Her face was one of determination and anger._

_She pointed the gun at the end of her arm at her brother. "Or better yet: show you."_

_A green beam shot out of the ray and enveloped the teen. Everyone gasped as cracks appeared in his skin and Danny's skin fell away to reveal… An older, evil version of Danny Phantom?_

_Jazz put the ray down, glaring at the ghost. "That's not Danny!"_

_The Fenton parent's shock fell away and turned into anger. They whipped out their weapons and pointed them at the specter._

_"Where is he?! Where's our son?!" Jack yelled, gun whirring in his hand as it powered up. Maddie stood on her enemy's other side, mirroring her spouse. "What have you done to our boy?!"_

_The ghost laughed and gave the red-head a sly grin. "I _am_ your boy!"_

_The Fenton parent's jerked back in shock at the response, both muttering 'What?' under their breaths. The blue-skinned ghost easily lifted into the air above the area._

_"What kind of parents are you anyway? The world's leading ghost experts and you can't figure out that your own son was _half-ghost_! Hello! Danny _Fenton_, Danny _Phantom_. Ever notice the similarities? Jazz did." Phantom hissed, glaring at his sister._

_"She did?!" Sam and Tucker whispered to each other, eyes wide._

_"Liar! Don't move!" Jack yelled, pointing his ecto-gun at Phantom. The red-eyed ghost frowned with displeasure at the humans below him. "Actually, no one's going anywhere. Not until you all have been blown to bits."_

_Phantom threw his hand out and sticky ectoplasm wrapped around each of the human's bodies and threw them up against the Nasty Vats. They struggled to free themselves or move away but the energy was holding strong and stuck to the vats. They began screaming for help but Phantom covered their mouths with more ectoplasm._

_Jazz jumped forward and sent her fist at her enemy's back. Much to her horror, Phantom's body merely allowed entry through him, letting her arm soar through empty air. When she removed her arm, the hole in Phantom's body fixed itself._

_"Nice try, Jazz." Phantom said and turned his head around like an owl to look at his sister. "But me, my future… I'm inevitable."_

_Twisting his body around, the blue-skinned menace faced the red-head. Two more Phantoms appeared around the teen girl. One snatched the helmet from her head, the girl shrieking in terror as he did. The other duplicate smeared ectoplasm over her mouth, shutting her up. Then the two duplicates were reabsorbed. The original Phantom wrapped an ecto-rope around the teen's body and threw her next to her parents against the vat._

_Phantom laughed, seeing the complete and utter terror in his victim's eyes._

_"Hey old man!"_

_The ghost turned around. Much to his surprise, his younger self zoomed from the clouds with a smirk on his face. "Ready for a blast from your past?!"_

_While he was still too shocked to do anything, Danny released a roundhouse kick on his enemy, which sent Phantom flying down the block. The teen turned to where his friends, family, and teacher were staring at him in shock._

_"Don't worry. I won't turn into that. _Ever_. I promise." He said sincerely before turning to his teacher. "I'm guessing this sorta explains the periodic absences, huh?"_

_Danny gasped when an ecto-rope appeared around his waist and tightened so it was hard to breath. He was jerked backwards, right to his older self. The mild shock didn't faze Danny though. He glared at Dark Phantom. "What are you going to do? Waste me? What happens to you then?"_

_Phantom smirked at his younger self. "You don't get it, do ya? I'm _still here_. I _still exist_. Which means _you_ still turn into _me_."_

_The rope around Danny's waist diminished and Phantom quickly punched the teen, his fist green with ecto-power. Danny flew down the street and crashed into a street-lamp. Phantom flew forward, his smirk still playing on his lips._

_"I don't have to waste you. I just have to run out the clock until your life falls apart." The blue-skinned ghost said and charged. Danny gasped and phased into the ground, grabbing his abandoned backpack as he did. Phantom flew through the streetlamp, knocking it over, and looked around in anger._

_Danny phased back through the ground, wearing the Ghost Gauntlets and a belt clutched in his hands. "Maybe if you remembered your family, you'd remember the Specter Deflector."_

_The teen rushed forward and snapped the belt around his enemy's waist. The reaction was immediate as Phantom started screaming in pain when the belt began shocking him._

_"Or maybe the Ghost Gauntlets!" Danny continued, sending a nasty punch at his enemy's face. Phantom crashed into an oil truck, which exploded in a flurry of blue flames. Danny scanned the wreckage but found no sign of his enemy. He turned around and began flying back towards the Nasty Burger._

_Phantom snatched the Specter Deflector from his waist and used another ecto-powered rope to drag Danny back to him. The teen landed painfully on the ground on his back, staring up at his enemy's ticked off face._

_"Your time is up, Danny. It's been up for ten years."_

_Four other Phantoms appeared around the teen and sent a punch towards the teen. The four ghosts all began beating the crap out of their younger self. They kicked, punched, and blasted him continuously till he stopped thrashing and collapsed on the ground, steaming. His breath came out in quick but shallow breathes._

_The duplicates all merged back to one. "What makes you think you can change my past?"_

_Danny, ever the hero, weakly pushed himself from the ground and kneeled on his hands and knees. He glared tiredly at his enemy. "Because I promised my family."_

_Phantom laughed, loud and long. He smirked at his younger self, amusement glinting in his eyes. "You are _such_ a _child_! You _promised_?"_

_Danny glared, fire behind his eyes. "Yes… I PROMISED!"_

_The teen's angered scream turned into a Ghostly Wail. Phantom was overtaken by the force of the wail and flew back, crashing into the road blocks away. As he stumbled from the crater grasping his head, his wide eyes glared at Danny. "That power… Not possible… I didn't get that power till _ten years_ from now!"_

_The teen, who had pushed himself from the ground, stalked forward, grasping his side but the fire still blazing in his eyes. "I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think."_

_The teen took a long breath in and released another Ghostly Wail. Phantom, again, was sent flying down the street. Windows shattered; buildings cracked; cars began moving back; signs and streetlamps groaned under the strain of staying upright._

_Phantom crashed into a building and was quickly followed by a car. The building collapsed on him as Danny's wail died down. As he collapsed onto his hands and knees, blood trickling from his mouth, the halo appeared around his waist and turned him back to his human form. Eyes drooping, he looked at the rubble._

_A black-gloves hand shot through the rubble and Phantom pulled himself from the ruins. He was just as a mess as Danny but he, at least, could stand._

_"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Phantom questioned._

_Danny glared and pulled the Fenton Thermos out. "Time's up."_

_The teen pressed the button and, as Dan was sucked in, he yelled "You're still too late to save them!"_

_Danny capped the thermos with a smirk before he realized what Phantom said. He gasped, turning around on his knees to look at the Nasty Burger. The vats were an angry red and burning the skin on its victims._

_Danny pushed himself to his feet on shaky knees and began sprinting for the fast-food joint, complete and utter terror in his eyes. He tried to call the halo but it fizzled and died before it even separated. He panted, tired but also on the verge of hyperventilating. He tripped over a piece of rubble and rolled around on the ground. He stopped in time to look up and see the looks on his friends and family's faces._

_They were terrified. But at the same time, they were accepting the fact they were gonna die and were silently forgiving Danny for not saving them, knowing full well he was going to blame himself._

_"NOOOOOOOO!" Danny shrieked but the vats blew. Danny began flying through the air, lost in a sea of red. As he began plummeting towards the asphalt… _

_He stopped._

_Next to him, a blue portal opened up and a toddler dressed in a violet robe with a scar over his eye and a clock in his chest flew through casually. Smiling, he flew up to Danny and draped a medallion over his neck. Danny gasped and began pin-wheeling in the air, startled. He spotted the smaller ghost and his eyes went wide. "…Clockwork?"_

_Silently, the ghost pointed to where Danny's friends and family were floating, encased in ectoplasm. All of their eyes were shut, dreaming peacefully._

_Danny gasped in pleasant surprise. "You saved them!"_

_He turned to the blue-skinned ghost, his smile dropping into a confused frown. "I don't understand…"_

_Clockwork changed from a toddler to a middle-aged man. He still wore a fond smile. "The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade: one thing after another, time passing by in a sequence, one event after another. I see the parade from above; all the twists and turns it might or might not take."_

_As he finished, the middle-aged man turned into an elderly. His expression was soft as he winked at the teen._

_"You knew all of this was going to happen… All of it! Even this part!" Danny realized, a smile overcoming his face as well._

_"Everything's the way it's supposed to be. And here we are, with you; a fourteen year old child, risking everything to save the people you care about." Clockwork assured._

_Danny smiled softly._

_The time-ghost pressed the button on top of his staff._

_"Time in."_

* * *

The Team stood staring at the screen in disbelief. Some were stuttering. Others were mentally trying to remember what they were doing at that moment. And Kid Flash looked about ready to faint.

Danny stood in the back with his head in his hands, hood up.

"You. Him. Him is… You. _What_?" Kid Flash said breathlessly. Danny lowered his hands away from his face, sighing. Watery eyes stared at his friends solemnly.

"That took place when I was fourteen. The C.A.T.s were coming up and no matter how hard I studied, nothing made sense since I had missed most of my classes because of ghost fights. During a ghost fight, I got my hands on the test answers. I planned on cheating. I mean, come on. I was a desperate fourteen year old kid who wanted nothing more than to stop the disappointed looks on everyone's faces when I couldn't even pass a simple math quiz."

Danny shrugged, glancing away.

"In another timeline, I did cheat. My teacher called my family to the fast-food joint where he said I would inevitably end up because of my cheating. Somewhere along the lines, my friends showed up at the Nasty Burger and it blew. Earlier in the week, I fought a ghost and a damaged burner was continually heating one of the restaurants sauces which exploded under intense heat. They all died. Lucky me, I survived. I was sent to Vlad."

"Vlad?! You hate Vlad?!" Artemis said astonished.

Danny shrugged again. "True. _But_… At the time, I wanted to be understood. Vlad, being the only other half-ghost, took me in. I was in a state of depression for a couple of weeks. I was really bad off. I wanted the pain to just go away. So Vlad granted my wishes… He took my ghost half out. Neither of us knew my ghost half was just as devastated, if not more so, as me. My ghost half ripped out Vlad's ghost half. Mine tried to overshadow his but ended in the result of _Dan_."

The white-haired teen gestured to the screen.

"Over the next ten years, he destroyed the world and all of its inhabitants. Even the frikkin JL. Clockwork the Master of Time, the ghost at the end, tried to kill me but in the end it was actually just him trying to keep the timeline and the universe safe, while keeping me alive in the process. After the fiasco you just saw, he turned back time so no one would remember that little showdown, except me of course, and I could get the second chance I needed… I had nightmares about the entire thing for months…" Danny finished, biting his lips.

The Team stood in silence for a couple of minutes, leaving everyone to their thoughts. Danny's solemn ones took a drastic turn down angry street.

Sighing irritably, he glared at the ceiling. "Of course, I didn't want anybody to KNOW ABOUT IT!"

A scoff echoed off the walls. "_Yes. You love to bury your memories deep inside your mind so you don't have to deal with them. And if someone else knew about them, you'd surely have to deal with them, now wouldn't you?_"

"Burying them helps me get over it!" Danny hissed.

"_ERRR, wrong. You don't get over it! You just avoid the entire memory, you fool! You _never_ heal! You just slap on a band-aid where it hurts and let yourself _believe_ it's healed when it's really festering and getting infected!"_

"Oh, like you know how my mind works." Danny growled, crossing his arms.

"_DUH! My best friend was just like you… She was abused by her parents but I never knew. She was always just so… Happy. The reason why? She buried the hurt deep inside herself and never got help. No one ever knew until…_"

"…until what?" Megan asked quietly.

"_Until they found her dead in her bathtub with a bottle of pills in her hand._"

A silence fell over the occupants in the room. Danny's thoughts went completely blank.

"_I really shouldn't be yelling at him. It's not completely his fault for being mentally undeveloped and I'm really not trying to push him over the edge._"

"Not _completely_ his fault?" Robin repeated.

"_Yep. It's also partly Dash Baxter's fault- I'll show you that memory in a minute -but if Danny went and got help, then his mind would be perfectly in whack._"

"You wouldn't. I haven't told _anybody_ about that." Danny hissed, glaring at the ceiling again.

"_I would._"

* * *

_Six-year-old Danny walked down the hall, looking at everything in fear. His first few weeks of school were not as fun as Jazz had made it out to be. She had talked about all the friends she made and all the things she learned, going into all the joys school supposedly was. Danny had no friends and he was usually too scared of Dash doing something to pay attention to anything the teacher was explaining._

_The child carefully walked into the bathroom, planning on just retreating into the room for a few minutes to take a breather. The blonde and his friends had been laughing at him all day and Danny had no idea why._

_The six-year-old sat down on the ground in one of the stalls, sighing. He played with the spiral on his notebook, eyes downcast. He stiffened and gasped when he heard the door to the bathroom get kicked open. Three voices laughed as they entered, finding something funny._

_Danny recognized the voices as Dash's, Kwan's, and Nick's. They were all friends with Paulina, Star, and Valerie._

_The three boys saw the smaller figure sitting in the stall and opened the stall. Danny mentally kicked himself for forgetting to lock it. The three bigger boys smirked when they saw their favorite punching bag trembling on the ground._

_"Hey look! It's Stupid-Head!" Nick said with a taunting tone. Danny didn't say anything in return, holding his notebook tightly to his chest._

_"Yeah~!" Kwan sang in agreement._

_Dash smirked as he gained an idea. "I'm gonna show you something my older brother taught me!"_

_The two other boys grinned excitedly as Dash grabbed Danny, who yelped in surprise and dropped his notebook. The blonde boy shoved Danny's head face-first in the toilet. The kindergartener thrashed wildly, unable to breath. Dash ignored this and pulled the lever._

_Danny continued to thrash as his lungs began to burn. He tried, in vain, to get out of the situation he was put in. He began to panic, noticing how stuck he was. Stupidly, he tried to take a breath but nothing but water entered his mouth. The liquid filled his lungs and the six-year-old screamed. He coughed but only more water entered his system. With each failed breath, Danny's thrashing became slower. Finally, he slumped, unconscious._

_The three boys laughed as Dash let go. They gasped in shock when Danny's limp forward fell to the ground, unmoving. He wasn't even breathing. They gave each other panicked looks before retreating, just as a fifth grader named Evan entered._

_Evan had glasses and was really smart but he was good-looking for a nerd. He was even kind of popular._

_The fifth grader gave a startled yelp as they younger kids rushed past. He mumbled a few things under his breath before he ventured further into the bathroom. As he was passing the stall, he saw Danny on the ground, sopping wet and unconscious._

_"Holy crap!" He screamed and rushed forward. He checked to see if the kid was breathing but he wasn't. Evan panicked for a moment before putting Danny on his back and performing CPR, which he had learned the week prior. He never thought he'd have to use it so soon, much less at a school. Much to his relief, the child coughed up the water and puked up whatever was in his stomach. He trembled violently, wet bangs sticking to his forehead._

_Evan, sputtering out relieved nonsense, scooped Danny up into his arms. "Kid, we gotta get you to the nurse!"_

_"No!" Danny cried, gripping the older boy's shirt tightly and sobbing. Evan let out a surprised yelp but he stared at the child, astonished. "Kid, you almost _drowned_ just now! Who did that to you anyways?!"_

_"It doesn't matter!" Danny cried, taking stuttering breathes. Tears streamed down his face and shoulders trembled violently._

_"Yes it does! Come on! We gotta find an adult!" Evan said worriedly, adjusting Danny so he could pick the boy up easier. Danny banged his tiny fists against the older boy's chest. "No! No! You can't tell anybody! You can't!"_

_"Are you listening to yourself?!" Evan whispered. Danny didn't seem to hear him through his sobs. "You can't tell anybody! I don't want anybody to know!"_

_"Why not?!" Evan asked._

_Danny let out a long sob. "I don't want Dash to hate me… I don't want Dash to hate me…"_

_Evan mumbled under his breath. He rocked the child gently, arms wrapped around him protectively._

* * *

Danny's lip quivered. He hadn't told _anybody_ about that. Not even Sam, Jazz, Tucker, or Batman. No one knew. He had buried that memory so deep he had almost forgotten about it. He remembered perfectly fine now.

"Oh Danny…" Megan mumbled, holding a hand over her mouth and staring at the screen with teary eyes.

"Did you ever tell anybody..?" Kaldur asked his younger friend seriously. Danny shook his head, teary eyes cast at the ground. Kaldur placed a hand on the Ghost Boy's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"I was already a loser! I didn't wanna get stuck with being whinny too!" Danny exclaimed, gesturing towards the scream.

"You almost _drowned_!" Zatanna yelled, also gesturing towards the screen.

"I _know_. I was there, wasn't I?" Danny shot back. He ran a hand through his hair as the screen began playing another sequence.

* * *

_Danny fumbled with the keys in his hands. His breathes came out in puffs in the cool, night air. He glared at the pieces of metal in his hands. "You fight ghosts but you're defeated by keys. Really, Danny, really?"_

_He mumbled a 'ha-ha' as he finally got the right key, put it in the lock, and undid the latch. He pushed against the door so he could get inside._

_Danny walked into his house and froze. His parents. His sister. Danny ran to sit in the middle of them. He nudged Jazz and his mother. They didn't move. "Mom? Dad? J-Jazz? Wake up. Don't leave me. Come on, wake up. Please. Please!" _

_Danny shook his head. This couldn't be happening._

_His family had bullet wounds in their chests, blooding seeping out. It looks like they had been beaten before they were killed. Various cuts and bruises marred their skin. _

_Tears leaked out of Danny's eyes and he didn't bother wiping them away. "Please! You have to wake up! You can't leave me!" _

_Danny collapsed in their blood, getting it all over him. _

_He laid there the whole night, crying, and screaming at them to get up. In the morning, he got up and ran. He didn't stop for Sam or Tucker or the police. Nobody. He just kept running. _

* * *

Danny waved his team off when they tried talking to him. He had one hand on his temple, rubbing it. He looked to be mentally drained.

The next few memories were of Danny finding his Totems while he ran, one of the many tortures brought on by the GIW (even though it made the Team physically ill), Danny's 'sea voyage' where he finally remembered his Totems, and a few shots from the First Month. It really showed them how damaged Danny's psyche was.

With each memory, Danny seemed to be drained of mental strength. He was getting exhausted seeing so many depressing memories. He finally leaned against a wall and slid to sit on the ground.

After a few more tortures from the GIW and memories of being on the run while thinking the Team was dead after the failsafe mission, the dream Danny had experienced during the Team's sleepover lit the room.

The Team had, once again, looked ill at the burning figures in the dream. It also broke their hearts to see how Danny reacted.

After the dream, the non-existent lights flickered back to life. Danny looked up with a 'hmm'. His eyelids were drooping but he shook his head to get rid of his tiredness. He stood back up with a sigh.

Kid Flash clamped Danny on the shoulder. "Dude… Your life sucks."

"I'm fully aware." The teen replied dryly. He let out a huff. "At least it's over."

"And do you feel any different?"

The teens turned to where Night-Lusion was standing. He had his arms crossed but his head was tilted to the side curiously.

Danny nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."

"How so?" The black-and-white figure asked.

Danny let out an annoyed sigh. "I feel… Better. Like I don't have to watch what I say."

They didn't see it but they could tell Night-Lusion was pleased with the answer and was potentially smiling.

"Then my work here is done. It was nice meeting you all and I hope we never have to meet under such circumstances again." The figure said and did a little bow. Danny snorted in amusement, the others smiling behind him.

The lighting in the room dimmed until the Team couldn't see their hands if they were pressed to their faces. A wave of exhaustion fell over them and they all collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Wake up. Come on, wake up. Why are you always the last to wake up?"

"Cause I'm special." Danny mumbled, eyes still closed. He opened them drearily and found himself looking at his worried mentor. Robin was leaning over his shoulder with an apprehensive expression.

Batman rolled his eyes at his ward's response, took Danny's hands, and pulled him into a sitting position. Danny gave a small grunt but otherwise complied. He noticed Kaldur and Connor were waiting beside their mentors but the others had yet to show up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Batman asked, worried because the last time they were forcibly put to sleep, they were all mentally scarred. _Again_…

Danny just smiled and patted his mentor's head, earning a weird look from Batman and a laugh from his brother. "Yeah Bats. I'm great. Better than great actually. Just one favor."

"And that would be?" Batman asked.

Danny stretched his arms out like a little kid and gave the Dark Knight his best pouty face. "Carry me?"

* * *

**Ok, so, this is gonna depress some of you BUT... This is the last chapter!**

**Kadzait: WHAT?!**

**Yeah...! I made the decision half-way through the chapter because I've been writing this story for a year and it's been fun but I'm getting a little tired of it. And, this way, Danny's psyche doesn't get anymore damaged! YEAH I guess... I think it was a good ending though... *shrugs***

**Kadzait: *faints***

**I might make an epilogue. We'll see.**

**I'd like to thank _Pokeshadow55_ for giving me the idea of Danny coming to terms with his problems, _Ladnik _for the idea of following the last chapter's problem, and I think it was _Bibbledoo and Kat_ who said something about memories. I can be wrong though.**

**And ignore the cliché "rushes-into-burning-building" scene. I was bored. *innocent grin***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: ****_Soluna Skystar, Naitosutoka Eien No Honoo_****, _Silver Crossbow_, _THEBOXGHOST113, Bibbledoo, Ved17, Bumblebeeironhide, Kraken5, TheNinjaTurtle00, KeyTyper, CareBearCara101, XxOneTrueEnigmaxX, Poohbearmorris, Hamato Sakura, Chloe. mcphail. 94, DealtaEnlightment, InuNura, Kuro-okami13, Letskilloctavian, Mysterymuffin2, and Hikarumarch._**

**And thanks ****_Naitosutoka Eien No Honoo, THEBOXGHOST113, Bumblebeeironhide _****for favoriting and/or following me in general!**

**Reviews:**

**Suntan140: I already did the 'turn-into-kid's-thing' in ch.23. And hmmmm... I don't know bout the second one. Don't wanna screw up the timeline or anything. Clockwork would have my head. XD**

**Guest of Honor: You want me to get Danny captured AGAIN?! Good Lord... As tempting as it is to do it (oh how I love Danny torture), I feel as if we would be repeating the scenario back in the earlier chapters. GAH! I hate it when good ideas come and then WAIT! I'll just do another Danny-torture fic. PROBLEM SOLVED! :D**

**Pokeshadow55: Glad you liked it~! SO VERY VERY HAPPY YOU LIKED IT! XD And thank you for the inspiration that came to this chapter! HEHEHE! Also, I'm very ecstatic you respect my mood swings. XD**

**SomeItalian: Well, I don't any more ideas... And Andy... Really? Good luck with that. XD**

**Skymuse: HOLY CRAP, YOU GOTTA LOT OF IDEAS. O.O I almost wish I wasn't ending this...**

**Crimson Leo: Good ideas but this is the end..! So... XD**

**Inviso-Al: Holy crap! TOO MANY QUESTIONS I CAN'T ANSWER! AAAHHHH! XD :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah... You really don't wanna know what I'd do with the others... I FORGOT KALDUR! UHHHH! *face-palms* And don't worry about me twisting your idea into something random.**

**Naitosutoka Eien No Honoo: YOU JUST KILLED ME WITH LOVE! I love those two fics! And you compared mine to them, which I would never be brave enough to do! EEEEPPPPP! And you just sat there and guessed four of my favorite bands... Wow... XD No, I don't plan on doing Season 2 cause I never watched it and, well, it never interested me. *shrugs* Everything after "Auld Acquaintance" is like my version of Season 2! Hope that doesn't depress you!**

**Azorawing: Hence the reason Barney's name came up at all. Scariest thing invented. XD Hope this chappie answers your question and I TAKE TWISTED, DEMENETED, AND ANYTHING SIMILAR AS A COMPLIMENT! :DDDDDDDDD**

**Ladnik: Loved your idea~! Kinda twisted it but HEY! It works! Right..? Heh heh... *big innocent grin***

**Etrigan the Demon: Thank you~! :DDDDDD**

**Thelastsoul232: Well... This chapter kinda answers your question... Not the way you predicted but still... XD**

**KainVixenheim: *laughs behind hands* You ain't the first person to do that, if it's any help! I find this situation HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHA! XDDDD**

**KuriMaster13: I found AN ENDING! FANTASTICO! :DDDDDDD**

**Guest of Honor: ...I forgot Kaldur...I still can't believe I forgot Kaldur...Uhhhhhh... Loved your idea but, uh, I'm done with this..! On the bright side, IT FINALLY UPDATED!**

**Bibbledoo: Is that story about Barney true cause I find that very interesting in a morbid way. (Kadzait: Don't ask. She's messed up.) WE BARBEQUED HIS HEAD~! DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIS BODY~! WE FLUSHED IT DOWN THE POTTY~! AND AROUND AND AROUND IT GOES~! THE TOILET OVERFLOWS~! AND AROUND AND AROUND IT GOES-ES-ES~! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: THEY HAVE EM ON AMAZON! NOT JOKING! I OWN ONE! XD**

**o RealisticFantasy o: O.O Wow... Lot of ideas... But, uh, not doing anything else so... :/ And no, the snakes I added cause they'd be creepy. :D**

**Spawn of Nerdom: I loved your idea but I literally made this chapter the last one half-way through... It was a random decision.**

**Silver Crossbow: I had to go to the site to see your entire review. XD Glad you enjoyed the chapter! It was a pain to write so YEAH~! And to answer your question on the randomness: I think it would be a lot easier to fight insane villains if you, yourself, were also random and could adapt to new plans in five seconds. Randomness must be practiced frequently though. :D And that's a lot of ideas that I never used...**

**Danica: No worries! I never abandoned this story! Just needed a kick-start every once and awhile. XD**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Hope this makes you happier. XD AND THANKS SO MUCH, MY FRIEND! THAT MEANS SO MUCH! YOU'RE ONE OF THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER!**

**Kat: Glad you're enjoying~! :D And I loved that idea, I just kinda morphed into _this_ chapter. Whatever _this_ is. XD**

**XxOneTrueEnigmaxX: Glad you like! Your ideas are extremely intriguing! Loved your ideas but this is the last chapter soooooooo... Yeah... Frikkin fail on my part.**

**Skymuse: I might just have to make that a one-shot. I'm not even joking. XD**

**Guest(1): Glad you enjoyed! :D**

**Letskilloctavian: Loved your reviews! I'm happy I could erupt anger out of you. XD**


End file.
